Huellas del Pasado
by Cristal90
Summary: Luego de Herederos..Harry, Hermione y sus amigos creen tener ese "y vivieron felices para siempre.." sin embargo un viejo conocido regresa para alterar sus vidas pues alberga un terrible odio y ansia venganza y muerte, sangre y destrucción...EL FINEpílgo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ok sí todos sabemos que esto es de Rowling así que para qué lo repetimos tanto.

Antes que nada esto es una continuación para mi fic anterior de Herederos del Destino, para los que no lo han leído pues también van a entenderle a este fic porque voy a poner explicaciones además el pequeño (muy pequeño) resumen de lo anterior es este:

Hermione descubre que no es hija de muggles sino una Dumbledore, nieta del director, esto trae complicaciones a su vida porque los mortífagos la quieren de su lado así que Lucius toma a sus padres muggles de rehenes para obligarla a servirle aunque ella confiesa la verdad a sus amigos, mientras tanto en el último curso finge servir a Voldemort quien esta raramente interesado en ella pero Draco se va encariñando con la joven y cuando Harry le confiesa que la ama le tienden una trampa por lo que matan a su abuelo y les hacen creer que ella es una traidora y como consecuencia la desprecian. Pasan tres años y ella convive con Draco y Severus haciéndose novia del primer pero no puede olvidar a Harry; Voldemort ataca con mayor fuerza y se enteran de una profecía que involucra a tres de los fundadores, descubren que Hermione es la reencarnación de Ravenclaw pero demasiado tarde pues Voldemort la controla mediante un anillo y su dolor , finalmente se enfrentan Harry y Voldemort, mientras Hermione es salvada por Draco del poder del anillo pero este último muere en el proceso y la castaña une fuerzas al ojiverde derrotando a la serpiente de una vez por todas, o eso creían...

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Reunión**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_16 años ya han pasado_

_un largo tiempo para que estén confiados, _

_rían mientras puedan_

_porque yo ya estoy de vuelta,_

_vine a recuperar lo robado, _

_a cobrar venganza por su insolencia._

_Me dan asco,_

_pronto sus vidas cambiarán_

_y ni siquiera sabrán cómo pasó_

_sufrirán y llorarán_

_mientras yo disfruto de su dolor._

_Sonrían,_

_Mientras puedan._

_-Lord Voldemort_

Una mujer de cabellos castaños caminaba de una lado a otro por la mansión tratado de que todo estuviera en orden y a tiempo ya que solo faltaban unos minutos para que sus invitados llegaran a comer, venía toda una tribu y ella misma se había encargado de cocinar ya que le encantaba, además no quería abusar de los pobres elfos domésticos. Se dirigió a la cocina revisando los alimentos cuando de pronto una hombre de cabellera negra entró al lugar y, a grandes zancadas, se colocódetrás de la mujer acercando su boca al oído de ella.

- Hola amor- susurró él provocando una sonrisa por parte de la mujer.

- Hola- contestó ella al tiempo que se giraba para darle un tierno beso mas él trató de profundizarlo- Ahora no- negó ella retrocediendo un poco, no era que no deseara mayor roce pero ese no era el momento adecuado.

- Mmm- gruñó el hombre conformándose de momento al entender que el raciocinio siempre predominaría en su amada castaña- Me debes esta- condicionó simplemente.

- Ya veremos…- sonrió ella tomando un poco de comida con una cuchara, a la cual le sopló un poco y se la ofreció al otro- ¿Le das el visto bueno?- él esbozó una sonrisita probando lo que se le ofrecía- ¿Y?- preguntó ella algo ansiosa mirando al hombre masticar, sin embargo este no respondió sino que comenzó a toser llevando sus manos a la garganta, parecía que se asfixiaba, esto preocupó a su interlocutora- ¿Harry?-

- Esto…-trató de hablar- esto…está- en ese punto dejó de toser para pasar la comida tranquilamente- Está muy bueno, Herm- elogió sonriente.

- Ashh, eres un tonto- lo reprendió ella al comprender el truco.

- Oye, estoy diciendo que eres una excelente cocinera y me dices tonto?- fingió ofenderse al tiempo que tomaba a su mujer en brazos obligándola a reír.

- Basta Harry- pidió ella al verlo acercar su rostro peligrosamente- Van a llegar en cualquier momento…- musitó sin poder evitar perderse en sus ojos esmeralda que tanto le gustaban y en ese instante supo que era su fin, una vez atrapada en ellos se dejaría llevar olvidando todos sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, el timbre resonó por la casa devolviendo a la pareja a la realidad, el hombre suspiró pues sabía que casi lo lograba pero tuvo que soltarla resignado.

- Siempre tienes que tener la razón, verdad?- se quejó el ojiverde a manera de broma mientras su esposa se limitaba a sonreír pícaramente para encaminarse al vestíbulo, él la siguió.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta principal donde sus amigos, su familia mejor dicho, era echa pasar por un elfo quien hizo una respetuosa reverencia y despareció dejando a los anfitriones para que se hicieran cargo de los invitados.

La manada de personas vio al matrimonio con una gran sonrisa abalanzándose hacia ellos para saludarlos como era debido.

- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione!- un ojiazul se apresuró a envolverlos en un abrazo marca Weasley.

- ¡Ron! Que gusto que hayan llegado- correspondió al gesto el morocho.

- ¡Nunca faltaríamos a su aniversario!- exclamó su hermana también abrazándolos efusivamente.

- ¡Tíos!- exclamaron de pronto unas voces infantiles haciéndose espacio entre los adultos.

- Niños, ¿cómo has estado?- saludó Hermione agachándose para abrazarlos.

- Bien, ¡Felicidades!- siguieron los niños sonrientes.

- Gracias pequeños- respondió Harry también saludando.

- ¿Cuántos años ya?- intervino la voz de Neville.

- 16…16 maravillosos años de matrimonio- contestó el pelinegro estrechándole la mano sonriente.

- No sé cómo has podido aguantarlo tanto Herm- saludó una risueña Luna.

- De la misma manera que tú lo has hecho con Ron y Gin con Neville, con amor- respondió la castaña radiante haciendo reír a los demás.

- A un lado que es mi turno de felicitar a la parejita- la Señora Lupin se abrió paso torpemente- Remus, no te quedes atrás, ven- dijo la metamorfomaga tomando la mano de su hijito para felicitar a la pareja.

- Gracias Tonks, Remus pero ¿dónde está Remus grande?-

- Ya voy Harry- contestó el castaño entrando a la casa con una pila de regalos en sus brazos los cuales entregó sonriente.- Felicitaciones hijo- lo estrechó entre sus brazos con efusividad, era el último de los merodeadores y nada le daba más gusto que ver al hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos tan feliz finalmente después de todo lo pasado.

- Creo que lo mejor es ir al comedor- propuso la señora Weasley en su típico tono maternal.

- Desde luego, adelante- accedió Harry gustoso.

- ¿Y nuestros primos?- preguntaron los infantes.

- Ahora bajan- sonrió su tía- ¡Lily, Sirius, James!- llamó Herm a sus tres hijos, los cuales bajaron las escaleras corriendo directo a saludar a sus primos.

- ¡Sarah, Bill, Frank, Remus!- exclamaron abrazándose.

Lilian Jane y Sirius Brian Potter Dumbledore eran mellizos, contaban con 15 años de edad, la jovencita era idéntica a su madre excepto por sus ojos verde esmeralda que mantenían viva a su abuela paterna, por esa razón le había puesto el primer nombre, era muy inteligente como era de esperarse conociendo a su progenitora, tenía un apetito enorme por el conocimiento, amaba volar y más aún jugar Quidditch, en su equipo era la mejor buscadora, su carácter era severo a veces pero la mayoría del tiempo se relajaba para jugar con sus hermanos. En cuanto al jovencito, era idéntico a la otra pero con facciones masculinas y sus ojos eran de un azul celeste intenso como los del fallecido Albus, él también era muy listo pero no le gustaba demostrarlo como a su hermana, prefería ser despreocupado y travieso, era digno nieto de un merodeador, adoraba el Quidditch pero jugaba en la posición de cazador, protegía mucho a su hermana y definitivamente era una caos en el colegio.

James Edward Potter Dumbledore era el más pequeño con tan solo 11 años, él era el que había sacado lo Potter, era casi igual a su padre y abuelo, lo único que hacía la diferencia entre los tres eran los ojos, los de su abuelo había sido avellanados, los de su padre eran verdes pero los de él eran ámbar tal como los de su madre, él era igual de listo que sus hermanos sin embargo era sumamente tímido, era muy aprensivo con su madre, si era posible pasaba todo el tiempo con ella, ni siquiera su padre podía separarlo de ella a veces, esta actitud llegó a preocupar a sus padres pero pronto se acostumbraron a esa peculiar forma de ser, además su madre lo amaba mucho y permitía la cercanía; algo muy curioso era que al infante no le gustaba volar en lo absoluto, su padre tenía la esperanza de inducirlo al noble arte del Quidditch pero no lo lograba.

Sara Molly y Billius Arthur Weasley Lovegood eran los hijos de Ron y Luna, el joven era el mayo con 15 años y la niña tenía 14, Bill era pelirrojo sin duda con los azules ojos de su padre, era juguetón y muy amigable, a veces tenía el aire soñador de su madre pero casi siempre mantenía una actitud apacible y era el más sensato de todos. Su hermana era rubia y de ojos cafés pero con todo el carácter Weasley, amante del Quidditch, de la comida y de la flojera, su padre y ella se parecían tanto que Luna debía arroparlos cuando se quedaban tarde a volar o comer, pero por lo menos ella contaba con la belleza de su madre.

Frank Charles Longbottom Weasley, único hijo de Gin y Nev porque la pelirroja no deseaba parecer conejo como su madre, era un chico extrovertido y sociable como su madre pero los genes paternos predominaban en su físico dejándole como herencia el cabello negro y crespo y los ojos cafés del adulto, sentía pasión por volar y no por las plantas, además era el perfecto compañero de travesuras de Sirius.

Finalmente Remus Lupin Jr contaba con 10 años y era el menor de toda esa generación, el pequeño era medio hiperactivo pero muy agradable y risueño, además su madre lo consentía en sus pequeñas travesuras que sacaban de sus casillas al padre que era muy sobre protector con el pequeño.

- Siéntense por favor- pidió la dueña de la mansión una vez que les abrió paso al comedor previamente decorado, una vez que lo hicieron una manita tiró suavemente de su vestido.

- Mami- era su pequeñito- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo, verdad?- preguntó con voz bajita.

-Claro mi vida- ella lo cargó sentándolo a su lado sin más, su marido se acomodó en la silla al otro lado de ella mandándole una sonrisa.- Disfruten de la comida- con un aplauso por parte de la anfitriona los platos de en medio se llenaron al instante con deliciosos guisados que los demás no tardaron en probar recordándoles sus viejos tiempos en Hogwarts y dejándoles en claro que la castaña era la nieta de Albus Dumbledore pues ambos hacían el mismo gesto para iniciar una comida.

- Esto está delicioso como siempre- alabó Ron engullendo una enorme porción de lasaña.

- Modales Ronald, ¿qué ejemplo les das a los niños?- le riñó dulcemente su esposa.

- No te preocupes mamá, yo opino igual- intervino la niña también con grandes cantidades de comida en la boca.

- Sara- la reprendió Molly.

- Lo siento abuelita-

- Deja a la niña querida- dijo Arthur con la boca llena lo que provocó un suspiro por parte de su esposa.

- Así sé que son mi familia- bromeó la regordeta mujer dando por perdida la batalla y causando risas- Pero de verdad Hermione, todo te quedó delicioso-

- Muchas gracias Molly, te lo debo a ti-

- Pues creo que me superaste y me alegra que por lo menos alguien herede este arte- dijo mirando de reojo a su hija de sangre.

- Oye mamá, sabes que la cocina no es mi pasión además a Neville le encanta cocinar- se defendió la pecosa con el tenedor en la mano y un gesto de enfado como el de cuando era pequeña y su madre la excluía de algo, esto causó aún más risas.

- En otro asunto- intervino Harry- ¿Qué han sabido de los demás Weasley?-

- Bill y Fleur siguen en Francia y no creo que vengan pronto- respondió Ron.

- Charlie no ha regresado de Rumania pero creo que llegará con una sorpresa- sonrió Fred.

- Al parecer tiene una novia pero esta en serio…- agregó George.

- Así debe ser, ustedes ¿cuándo lo harán? ¿cuándo asentarán cabeza?-

- ¡Oh vamos mamá! Nosotros somos espíritus libre, la creatividad necesita espacio…-

-…necesitamos explorar más horizontes, descubrir nuevas cosas…-

- ¡Solo son un par de mujeriegos!- bromeó Ginny conociendo a sus hermanos.

Hubo más risas por parte de la gente, nadie se atrevió a mencionar a Percy porque desde que se había convertido en asistente del Ministro de España casi no los veía, ellos no sabían casi nada de su vida personal y dudaban que la tuviera por su enfermiza adicción al trabajo.

- Y tú Remus ¿cómo sigues?-

- Muy bien Hermione, gracias a ti- dijo el hombre amablemente.

Hacías poco más de diez años que Hermione había descubierto una posible cura para la licantropía, desde entonces se dedicó a probarla y perfeccionarla para dársela lista, con un tratamiento de solo unos meses funcionó como un milagro, ya que un día Lupin tocó a casa de los Potter a plena media noche y con una enorme sonrisa señaló el cielo, ellos vieron la luna llena con lágrimas de felicidad. Entones, y solo entonces, el castaño se animó a tener un hijo con su esposa, disfrutando plenamente de su vida. Aunque hacía un mes aproximadamente, cuando vio la luna, le dio el impulso de aullar y esto le preocupó, temió recaer por eso llamó a la castaña pero fue una falsa alarma era tan solo un instinto que salió, era normal que algunos vestigios del lobo no desapareciesen del todo luego de tantos años.

- Vamos, no fue nada, al fin y al cabo tenía mucho tiempo libre- restó importancia.

- Sí…digo, quién preferiría ir de compras, pasear, platicar con amigos, viajar, comer, dormir y esas cosas insulsas cuando puedes descubrir la cura a la licantropía, algo muy difícil y casi imposible, en tu propia casa?- preguntó una mujer con marcado sarcasmo.

- Ja, ja Tonks- ante la respuesta de la ojimiel la mesa entera rió.

- Por cierto ¿cuándo entrenamos capitán?- dijo uno de los pelirrojos.

- Mmm, no lo sé pero definitivamente hoy no…- el moreno depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios de su esposa mirándola con picardía.

- Sí, supongo que tendrán otros planes…- se burló el ojiazul- Nosotros también.- insinuó a su esposa.

- ¿Qué quiere decir el tío Ron, mami?- preguntó James inocentemente.

- Nada pequeño, lo que pasa es que al tío Ronny se le subió el vino- explicó la mujer lanzándole una mirada asesina a su amigo.

- ¡Ey!- estaba a punto de replicar por cómo lo había llamado.

- Ya amor- lo calmó Luna- Supongo que empezarán a entrenar en poco tiempo porque se acerca la Copa Nacional, no chicos?-

- Así es Luna aunque nosotros tres ya sabemos mucho no nos caería mal ejercitarnos- dijo Ginny orgullosa.

- Presumida…- le dijo cariñosamente su esposo dándole un tierno beso que complació a la mujer.

- Y dime Remus ¿alguna novedad?- soltó el Señor Weasley.

- Sí, ya están pensando en encargar otro hijito?- se burló uno de los gemelos.

- ¡Fred!-

- ¡O talvez ya está embarazada!- el otro siguió con la burla.

- ¡George! ¡Basta!- regañó su madre al ver como tomate al hombre y a los niños riéndose de él por las ocurrencias de sus tíos- Saben a lo que se refiere…- agregó seria y los demás asintieron.

- Todo en orden afortunadamente- respondió, se referían a las cosas de la Orden pues ellos eran los únicos, además de los gemelos en los que no se podía confiar mucho, que seguían activos como aurores.

- Mis papis son los mejores aurores del mundo- exclamó repentinamente Remus Jr recibiendo miradas indulgentes de los adultos.

- Entonces ¿por qué no vino Minerva?- inquirió la anfitriona con un deje de tristeza.

- Sabes que tiene muchos compromisos, ahora mismo debe de estar apurada mandando cartas- explicó Molly tranquilamente.

- Sí…- suspiró extrañando la presencia de la que había sido como otra madre para ella, justo en eso por la ventana entró una lechuza con varias cartas.

- ¿Ves?- preguntó Molly satisfecha de sí misma mientras los niños las recibían y otra llegaba a manos de la ojimiel.

- ¡Mamá!-

- Lo sé Billy, ya pronto regresarán al Colegio- a Luna se le humedecieron los ojos.

- ¿Yo cuándo recibiré una?-

- Todavía falta Remus- contestó su padre con cariño.

- Mamá, estoy muy emocionado- dijo James releyendo su carta- Crees…crees que me quede en Gryffindor, como tú y papá?-

- No lo dudes hermano, los Potter siempre seremos leones- le animó Sirius.

- Los Weasley también- intervino Sarah.

- Más te vale recordar que tú madre fue Ravenclaw y tu hermano es Hufflepuff- dijo Nev a su sobrina.

- Bueno eso lo decidirá el sombrero- clamó Harry emocionado- ¿No, Herm?- la aludida se encontraba sumida en la lectura de su propia carta- ¿Herm?- volvió a llamarla- ¿Herm? ¿Qué dice tu carta, amor?- ella reaccionó finalmente.

- Eh, solo nos felicita y manda saludos a todos- respondió pensativa.

- ¿Mami?- James la miró a los ojos, ámbar contra ámbar, él siempre sentía cuando algo le preocupaba.

- Mmm, si me disculpan tengo que ir a la cocina por el postre- comenzó a levantarse sin ser capaz de sostener la mirada interrogante de su hijo.

- ¿Por qué no lo apareces y ya?- la detuvo su esposo suspicaz.

- Prefiero ir personalmente para dar mayor suspenso- debatió ella desapareciendo por la puerta del comedor.

Lily rió para sus adentros, era divertido escuchar dialogar a sus padres, sobre todo cuando algo no le parecía a su padre y su madre lo convencía de lo contrario solo hablando, ella siempre salía airosa. A Sirius también le gustaba escucharlos y lamentaba que su padre no pudiera defenderse, el pobre estaba lleno de amor, él jamás actuaría así desde luego. Mientras James sentía que su madre iba a tomar una decisión, la conocía y sabía interpretar esas señales.

--

La castaña lavó sus manos en la llave de la cocina dispuesta a tomar una decisión, hacía mucho tiempo que pensaba en algo así y Minerva se lo había facilitado muchísimo auque tenía que pensarlo muy bien, sus hijos entrarían al Colegio y…bueno no importaba, tendría que hacer algunos cambios, por otro lado ya habían pasado 16 años enteros desde aquellas tragedias, era momento de dar un paso más.

Sí, era un hecho, miró el moose de fresa que había preparado dispuesta a tomarlo, pero un presentimiento la invadió y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral inmovilizándola, se giró lentamente inspeccionando la cocina, hacía años que no sentía algo así.

- _He regresado_- un siseo la hizo tomar su varita con firmeza, conocía esa voz pero no recordaba a quién pertenecía, además era pársel…eso de verdad la asustó- _Mía…_- ese apelativo nadie lo empleaba desde…no, no! No podía ser! Imposible! Volteó a todos lados buscando la fuente del sonido, miró una ventana ligeramente abierta, se acercó inspeccionando el jardín, estaba obscureciendo pero no había nada ni nadie…la cerró con un hechizo y la sensación de miedo la abandonó, respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse sin mucho éxito, tocó su pecho sintiendo el agitado latido de su corazón…no podía ser, no ahora, pero a lo mejor solo era su imaginación, ya se estaba volviendo paranoica, sí eso debió haber sido.

El chirrido de la puerta la alertó apuntando con la varita a quien había entrado.

- ¿Herm?- el hombre levantó las manos ante la clara amenaza de su mujer.

- Oh Harry, eres tú…- reconoció ella bajando su arma para guardarla y disimular un poco su nerviosismo.

- ¿Quién creías? ¿Qué pasa amor?- preguntó él levantando su cara para que lo mirase.

- Nada…es solo que…- calló.

- ¿Qué?-

- Es que…¡oye! ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó de pronto cambiando de tema bruscamente negándose a contarle sobre su paranoia.

- Vine a ver porqué demorabas tanto y te encontré así ¿qué pasó?- insistió el ojiverde.

- Nada, solo me sorprendiste mientras pensaba-

- ¿Pues qué pensabas?-

- Nada importante…-

- ¿Es sobre la carta?-

- Sí…sí, es que Minerva me pidió algo pero quiero que sea sorpresa- mintió salvando la verdad para ella.

- Bueno…regresemos o se armará una caos por el postre- sonrió él.

- Claro…- tomó el platillo mirando una última vez esa ventana.

La pareja regresó al comedor con sus invitados sin cruzar otra palabra, en cuanto les vieron dejaron de hablar.

- Herm ¿por qué estas tan pálida?- le preguntó Ginny algo preocupada.

-…- no se le ocurría nada que decir, pensó que no se le notaría.

- Lo que sucede es que la sorprendí en la cocina- respondió por ella su marido pícaramente haciéndola enrojecer por cómo la miraba- Pero como ven ya está mejor- bromeó.

- Basta de tanta charla ¡yo quiero mi postre!-

- ¡Ronald!-

- ¿Qué?-

- Sé más educado-

- Luna…los conozco desde que teníamos la edad de James, no me vengas con eso- riñó el hombre cual niño pequeño.

- ¿Desde entonces han sido amigos?- preguntó inocentemente Remus.

- Sí- contestó Ron entre alegre y orgulloso.

- ¿Muy muy buenos amigos?- insistió el niño.

Un súbito silencio invadió la sala pues aún recordaban los ratos amargos que cada uno había pasado.

- Pudimos ser mejores- dijo Harry finalmente mirando con culpa a su mujer.

- Fuimos los mejores- le corrigió ella abrazándolo dulcemente.

- ¡También yo!- exclamó el pelirrojo del trío dorado abrazando a sus amigos.

- ¡Y nosotros!- se les unieron Nev, Gin y Luna a la muestra de afecto recordando lo mucho que tuvieron que pasar para darse cuenta cuan fuerte era su amistad.

- Chicos…- la Señora Weasley estaba a punto de llorar cuando los vio y a punto de abrazarlos pero su marido la detuvo justo a tiempo, no quería que murieran asfixiados.

Siguieron platicando por un rato más, recordando sus aventuras de niños para complacer a sus hijos, riendo de lo más lindo como una gran familia feliz, la sobremesa duró mucho más de los esperado pero no se dieron cuenta hasta que el pequeño Remus soltó un bostezo y James estaba dormitando en el regazo de su madre.

- Una velada maravillosa…-

-…pero debemos retirarnos…- los gemelos se levantaron sobándose el estómago.

- Sí, es lo mejor, los niños ya tienen sueño y ya no estamos tan jóvenes para desmañanarnos- secundó Neville sensatamente.

- Yo sí podría quedarme un rato más…- un codazo de su esposa y una mirada significativa hicieron entrar en razón a Ron- …¡Oh sí! Ustedes tendrán que celebrar en privado…- sonrió levantándose.

- Exacto y requieren que nos vayamos ya- siguió su hermana igual de sonriente.

- Lo que hagan o no, no es asunto nuestro. Así que vamonos.-

- Molly, amor, no te exaltes…-

- ¡Vamonos Arthur!- dijo ella firmemente caminando hacia la salida.

- Muchas gracias por la maravillosa comida Herm-

- No, gracias a ustedes por habernos acompañado en este día tan especial- todos se pararon en el vestíbulo terminando de despedirse afectuosamente prometiendo reunirse nuevamente en unos días para ir a comprar los útiles al Callejón Diagon.

Los Potter quedaron finalmente solos en la mansión del Valle Godric que ocupaban desde hacía 16 baños, mismo que llevaban casados claro.

- Me parece que ya estamos solos…- murmuró el moreno a la castaña.

- Mami…- le pequeño Potter llamó la atención.

- Aún no Harry- con su varita levitó a James escaleras arriba como tanto le gustaba al menor- Lil, Sirius vengan también- llamó la mujer.

- Espera un poquito más papá- comentó su hijo mayor sonriente.

- Sí, hasta mañana- se despidió su hija dejando al hombre algo desconcertado por el primer comentario.

- Aquí toda mi familia me abandona…- se quejó mirando al techo.

- ¡Harry!- la voz cantarina de su esposa lo llamó desde arriba- ¡Adelántate a nuestra habitación, ahora voy!- gritó ella.

- ¡Enseguida!- contestó él olvidando su comentario anterior para correr en dirección a su alcoba y alistarse, usó la colonia que encantaba a su esposa y conjuró unas velas flotantes para darle un aire más romántico al lugar.

Hermione despidió a sus hijos con un cálido beso en sus frentes y se encaminó a su habitación donde seguro su marido la esperaba impaciente, en efecto, lo encontró aguardándola sonriente en su cama matrimonial.

- Pensé que no llegarías nunca…- la invitó a sentarse.

- No me lo perdería por nada…- se le acercó peligrosamente.

- Me alegra, porque sería un desperdicio- la besó en la boca.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo ella tomando aire.

- De verdad- la envolvió en un abrazo apasionado, besándola por toda la cara lentamente, bajando a su cuello hasta que la pasión los dominó y las prendas estorbaron…la hizo su mujer como lo llevaba haciéndolo desde hace 16 años…

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

16 años…todo ese tiempo llevaba escondido, ocultando su verdadera apariencia, administrando su fortuna, observando su objetivo, tratando de planear algo cruel y perfecto…odiaba esperar pero no deseaba morir aún, además su cuerpo estaba en muy buen estado desde que lo tomó, nadie lo presionaba ni le buscaba porque a un muerto no se le persigue…aunque pensaba regresar para continuar con su estrategia, sabía que era arriesgado pero hacía unos momentos había tomado su decisión.

_Flashback_

El hombre se apareció en el Valle Godric…cuanto odiaba ese nombre…encontró con facilidad la mansión Potter…aborrecía ese apellido…y nada le impidió entrar a sus jardines puesto que la seguridad no era suficientemente buena como para detenerlo, menos bajo una capa de invisibilidad, miró las luces concentradas en el comedor asomándose con curiosidad y los vio: a los odiosos Weasley, al licántropo con su torpe esposa y a Hermione con Potter, además cada cual con sus hijos, sí, ya los había visto pero ahora celebraban su aniversario, odiaba sus sonrisas…de pronto observó cómo Hermione se ponía de pie para ir por el postre, no dudó ni un segundo corriendo a las afueras de la cocina, se aproximó a una de sus ventanas abriéndola ligeramente. Ahí estaba ella, con sus hermosos bucles castaños cayendo por sus hombros y espalda, su fino rostro alegre, su sonrisa perfecta con finas arrugas que evidenciaban lo mucho que la mostraba, sus labios apetitosos y esos ojos color del ámbar tan bonitos…pero no era suya, era de Potter, aquel que lo había vencido y se la había quedado, ese insecto pagaría por todo…el juego empezaba ahora.

- He regresado- pronunció quedamente en pársel, ese era el primer paso, miró cómo la mujer se ponía alerta inspeccionando el lugar- Mía…- eso era de él exclusivamente…se hizo a un lado cuando ella miró por la ventana, estaba temblando y su rostro estaba demasiado pálido, a continuación ella cerró la ventana quedando intranquila…justo lo que quería, vio cuando Potter llegó y se fueron con los demás gusanos.

Su primer objetivo estaba realizado y había tomado una decisión, ella estaba intranquila, nerviosa y temerosa lo que significaba que aún no lo había olvidado, además él regresaría para hacer pagar a todos los que osaron enfrentarlo en el pasado, a él, a Lord Voldemort…

_Fin Flashback_

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa maligna y se miró en un espejo, Lord Voldemort restauraría la época del terror, unificaría a los mortífagos que quedaban, reclutaría a más, haría un nuevo ejército…todo bajo la falsa apariencia de un muerto, bajo la piel de Draco Malfoy…

--

-- --

-- --

Primer capitulo ¿que tal? R e vi e w s por favor para saber su opinión!!

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	2. Un año lleno de sorpresas

Disclaimer: El mundo de HP y todo eso fue idea de Rowling porque yo definitivamente no soy rubia…ni millonaria jajaja

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece porque de haber sido así, el séptimo libro no habría sido como fue…todo es idea de JK Rowling

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Un Año lleno de Sorpresas**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_¿A qué casa crees pertenecer?_

_En Gryffindor,_

_Solo habitan los valientes y nobles de corazón._

_En Hufflepuff,_

_Están los trabajadores y amigos leales._

_En Ravenclaw,_

_Se juntan las mentes brillantes y perseverantes._

_Y en Slytherin,_

_Van las personas astutas y que no temen superarse._

_Cualquier casa es la correcta,_

_Todas poseen su esplendor_

_Pero en el mago está la decisión,_

_Ponme en tu cabeza y sabrás mi opinión._

_-Sombrero Seleccionador_

- ¡Apresúrense niños! No querrán perder el expreso ¿o sí?- gritó Luna acelerando el paso hacia la plataforma 9 y ¾ esquivando a toda la gente que atestaba ya el lugar.

- Ya vamos mamá- respondieron los chicos apresurando a su papá.

- ¿Por qué siempre llegamos tarde?- se quejó el jovencito pelirrojo empujando su carrito.

- Porque cuesta mucho levantar a tu padre y a tu hermana- contestó la rubia risueña.

- Eso se debe a que por tradición la familia llega a tiempo y no antes a los compromisos- replicó Ron indignado.

- Atraviesa ya el muro- le cortó su esposa empujándolo divertida hacia la pared de apariencia sólida.

Los cuatro entraron a la plataforma cuando el tren estaba a pocos minutos ya de partir, se apresuraron a subir sus cosas encontrando en el camino a sus amigos.

- ¡Hermanito! Siempre tarde ¿eh?- saludó una mujer pecosa.

- ¡Papá! ¡Mi tía Ginny es de la familia y no llega tarde como tú!- reclamó Bill.

- Ya deja a papá, mejor subamos al tren- defendió Sarah jalando a su hermano contra su voluntad y recibiendo la promesa de su progenitor de mandarle golosinas como recompensa.

- ¿Y mis sobrinos?

- Ya subieron todos Luna- contestó Neville- Bueno excepto James…- confesó.

- Oh…- voltearon a un lado para ver al pequeño Potter pegado al brazo de su madre quien estaba agachada hablándole, los adultos sabían que ese problema se presentaría de antemano.

- Acerquémonos- propuso Ron adelantándose- ¿Qué pasa pequeño?- preguntó al niño revolviéndole el indomable cabello.

- ¡Mami! No quiero ir- el ojimiel hizo caso omiso de su tío mirando suplicante a su madre negándose a soltarla.

- Pero mi amor, estabas muy emocionado por entrar al Colegio…- trató de consolarle ella.

- Ya no, no quiero que me dejes- replicó.

- Nada de eso, iremos a visitarte cada vez que podamos- prometió su padre interviniendo cautelosamente- Ron, Luna, Gin, Nev, hola- reconoció mirándolos con algo de cansancio.

- ¿Problemas?-

- Sí, Ginny, como ven James no quiere irse.-

- James- lo llamó Neville con ternura- todos tus primos y tus hermanos están arriba esperándote, no vas a dejarlos plantados ¿o sí?- el niño lo miró por unos momentos mas luego volvió a dirigir su atención hacia la castaña con sus ojos totalmente empañados.

- ¡Mamá!- exclamó el infante abrazándola con fuerza sin tomar en cuanta el comentario de su tío.

- Hijo…- le depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla susurrándole con rapidez algo inaudible para todos los demás lo que provocó que él esbozara una sonrisa y limpiara sus ojos con presteza para separarse de la mujer tranquilamente.

- De acuerdo, iré- se separó de la mujer para tomar su gran baúl con algo de esfuerzo pero sin dar señas de dejarlo, así se encaminó hacia el tren despidiéndose de todos agitando una de sus manos con renovada y extraña alegría.

Los demás quedaron bastante descolocados luego de que el expreso se marchara por el repentino y radical cambio de actitud del menor, primero estaba llorando diciendo que no iría y al segundo siguiente se apresuraba a subir con una sonrisa en su rostro, seguramente su madre tenía algo que ver con eso.

- Se lo dijiste ¿no es cierto?- inquirió el morocho con la vista fija en su mujer.

- No tuve más remedio, sino jamás se hubiera animado a marcharse.- le respondió ella ya erguida y alisándose su túnica discretamente.

- ¿De qué hablan?- preguntaron sus amigos con curiosidad.

- Verán…-

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Los niños se acomodaron juntos en un compartimiento previamente escogido dispuestos a platicar y comer golosinas antes de regresar al Colegio, para tres de ellos ese sería su 5º años, para otra su 4º y para el menor el 1º.

- ¿Estas nervioso?- preguntó Sirius con toda la intención de molestar a su hermanito quien no había hablado desde que entró.

- Déjalo Sirius que tú estabas peor el primer año- lo reprendió su hermana.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero…- el ojiazul estaba por objetar.

- No peleen por favor, James no tiene porqué estar nervioso-

- Ay Billy no hagas alarde de valor que tú resultaste ser un Hufflepuff- intervino Sara con el tono burlón heredado de su padre.

- Ser un Hufflepuff no tiene nada de malo, es más, me enorgullece serlo y lo que aún me pregunto es qué hago con una panda de Gryffindors, espero que a James le toque mejor suerte- se defendió el chico cruzándose de brazos en actitud seria.

- ¡Le va a tocar la mejor!- dijo Frank.

- ¡Será un Gryffindor!- terminó Sirius sonriente.

- ¿Y si no?- retó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo que y si no? No tiene otra opción-

- Basta Sirius. El sombrero es el que decide, no tú- le dijo su melliza levantando brevemente la vista del libro que había comenzada a hojear.

- Ay Lil, así te pareces tanto a mi tía Hermione- se mofó Frank tratando de librar a su amigo de una reprimenda.

- ¿Será porque soy su hija?- preguntó ella con sarcasmo regresando a su lectura imperturbablemente.

- Pero tienen razón ¡será un león!- retomó la rubia con entusiasmo.

Una discusión sobre las casas comenzó en el lugar pero el aludido ni siquiera pronunció una palabra, estaba muy feliz por lo que su mamá le había confiado al despedirse, la verdad no le importaba mucho en qué casa pudiese quedar, al menos no en ese momento…

- ¡En Slytherin nunca!- gritaron Sirius y Frank devolviendo al pelinegro a la realidad.

- ¡Ahí solo están las serpientes ponzoñosas!-

- ¡Solo los hijos de mortífagos!-

- ¡Sirius!- clamó la castaña al escuchar su declaración, él la miró intensamente sin comprender su enojo.

- ¿Qué?-

- Mamá nos ha dicho que no juzguemos a nadie por su procedencia- recordó olvidando su libro.

- Pues papá siempre habla mal de ellos, dice que son tramposos, mentirosos y petulantes y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso- contestó el castaño.

- Sí, tan solo mira a Zabini y a Baddock…- enumeró Frank con cara de molestia al pronunciar dichos apellidos.

- Y a Bletchy y a Goyle…- se unió Sarah recordando a las chicas de su grado con mala cara también.

- ¡Quieren parar ya! ¡Estas discusiones nunca nos llevan a nada!- explotó Billius silenciando a todos.

Desde aquel grito por parte del tejón el trayecto fue mucho más calmado, nadie quería agregar más leña al fuego, además al poco rato llegó la señora de las golosinas provocando que todos hicieran las paces de momento y más tarde se animaran a hablar de Quidditch terminando por olvidar su enfado.

Llegaron a Hogwarts unas horas después, los mayores despidieron a James deseándole suerte pues el pequeño iría en el tradicional paseo en bote por el Lago Negro mientras ellos simplemente subirían a los carruajes. El niño se puso en fila junto a los demás de primero abriendo la boca al ver frente a él a un enorme hombre de barba demasiado poblada y gran sonrisa que lo miró igualmente.

- ¡Oh mira! ¡Tú debes ser James! ¡Eres igualito a tu padre!- bramó el hombre acercándosele sin más pero al ver su carita asustada se contuvo- Soy Rubeus Hagrid, ¿no me digas que tus padre son te han hablado de mí?- preguntó fingiendo molestia.

James recordó el nombre, desde luego, él era el famoso Hagrid, aquel simpático semigigante que cocinada nefasto del que sus padres muchas veces hablaban. Lo miró nuevamente pero esta vez con una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

- Sí, ya lo recuerdo. Mi nombre es James Edward Potter- se presentó en tono formal como su madre le había enseñado a hacer siempre la primera vez.

- ¡Eso se nota a kilómetros!- rió-Pero será mejor que avancemos o llegaremos tarde a la selección- con esto condujo a los niños hacia los botes.

Sin demorarse más los de primer año fueron dirigidos hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor aún escoltados por el inmenso hombre quien les dio la introducción del Colegio y las casas para luego pasar al Comedor donde todos los demás alumnos y profesores les aguardaban ansiosos. Se pusieron en fila frente al sombrero mientras algunos se maravillaban por el techo encantado, entre esos tantos no estaba James ya que él bien sabía que se debía a un hechizo, del cual conocía nombre y fórmula gracias a los infinitos relatos de su madre sobre aquel lugar. El sombrero café y evidentemente gastado comenzó a recitar unas cosas sobre las casas y la escuela para que luego los nuevos estudiantes comenzaran a pasar a ponerlo sobre sus cabezas.

James miró evaluadoramente al sombrero identificando todo lo que le había dicho sobre él, pero no encontraba nada especial en el mismo pues solamente gritaba una casa como si nada, de pronto recordó algo levantando la vista con ansiedad hacia la mesa de los profesores pero justo en ese momento fue su turno.

- ¡James Potter!- le llamaron, él se dirigió al banquito con paso vacilante, al instante que el sombrero hizo contacto con su cabeza él se encogió un poco en su lugar.

'¡Vaya! ¡Otro Potter!- dijo el sombrero al niño por lo bajo- Mmm, veamos…tienes muchas características propias de Gryffindor, lo llevas en la sangre además pero ¿es eso lo que quieres?- le preguntó incomodando al pelinegro- No, tú perteneces a otra casa, a la casa que tu madre rechazó en su momento…- informó sorprendiéndolo- ¡Ravenclaw!- anunció a los cuatro vientos arrancándole un suspiro y muchos aplausos por parte de esa casa.'

El ojimiel se levantó algo confuso pero alegre para ir a la mesa de su casa donde sus nuevos compañeros los recibieron cordialmente, pero antes de tomar asiento cruzó una mirada con sus hermanos quienes estaban en la mesa de los leones mirándolo, Sirius estaba entre sorprendido y molesto mientras que Lily estaba entre alegre y nostálgica pero le regalaba una sonrisa como siempre, Frank también lo miraba condescendientemente y Sara burlona formando en sus labios palabras de lástima, en otra mesa vio a Bill aplaudiéndole mudamente por haber quedado en esa casa con lo cual parecía el más efusivo, la selección terminó y se hizo el silencio.

- Bienvenidos a otro año escolar- habló la directora McGonagall poniéndose en pie con su porte tan severo como siempre- Espero que disfruten su estadía como siempre, traten de llevarse bien entre todos y los de primero no vayan para nada al Bosque Prohibido y por supuesto nada se meta en problemas- añadió como en reproche a lo que todos se estremecieron, la conocían de sobra como para temerle a sus advertencia, luego esperaban que diera por terminado el discurso pero continuó hablando- Como sabrán, yo ya no puedo encargarme de darles clases de Transformaciones- nadie dijo nada al respecto pero muchos lamentaban ese hecho pues la profesora les enseñaba mucho aunque por otro lado era tiempo de un cambio- Por lo tanto le he pedido a una persona muy especial que lo haga en mi lugar- sonrió hacia una de las personas de la mesa que se mantenía en las sombras y hasta ese momentos no había notado- Démosle la bienvenida a su nueva profesora, la Señora Hermione Potter, que como sabrán es la nieta del difunto director Albus Dumbledore- anunció la mujer al tiempo que la castaña se ponía de pie mostrando sus facciones, el comedor entero se llenó de aplausos, de una manera u otra la mayoría sabía quién era ella y lo que había hecho, sin duda sería interesante tenerla de docente- Este año el profesor Slughorn se ha retirado así que la Profesora Potter será la nueva jefa de la casa de Slytherin- añadió dejando a la mayoría de piedra preguntándose cómo era eso posible pero la mujer se adelantó un poco conjurando para ella un leve sonorus.

- Es un honor para mí ocupar un lugar en el tan respetable cuerpo de profesores de esta institución- comenzó la castaña con extrema formalidad lo que les recordó un poco a la directora pero a la vez desprendía una ligereza de carácter que le hizo verla agradable- Y será un placer enseñarles la materia que me corresponde, así pues espero verlos pronto en clase ya que daré a todos los años, ah y claro mantendré una charla con los Slytherin mañana sin falta- sonrió levemente terminando con su presentación recibiendo más aplausos.

- Seguramente lo harás bien Hermione- le dijo la directora con la confianza de años que tenían- Y como profesor de Pociones se quedará alguien realmente interesante, alguien que hoy mismo regresa a Inglaterra- miró a la que fue su alumna preferida de reojo- El Señor Draco Malfoy- informó haciendo pasar a un rubio hombre como si nada mientras los demás le aplaudían en señal de bienvenida- Es todo, a comer- finalizó la anciana abruptamente invitando al hombre a tomar asiento justo al lado de la castaña.

Hermione casi se cae de su silla al escuchar ese nombre junto a ese apellido pero por poco le da un infarto al ver al hombre alto, rubio, de ojos grises, con ese porte galante, esa media sonrisa tan característica de su persona…ahí estaba tal como lo recordaba pero con unos años más que solo se le notaban por sus facciones mucho más curtidas y maduras pero por todo lo demás seguía como siempre…se acercaba a ella acomodándose plácidamente a su lado con los mismos ademanes que ella bien conocía, así de cerca contempló sus finas facciones, su mismo sedoso cabello…pero se suponía que estaba muerto, ella misma había visto su último aliento, había asistido a su funeral y había acudido por más de 16 años a su tumba para llevarle flores…por eso era imposible que estuviera ahora a su lado, era imposible…

Todos empezaron a comer entre cuchicheos por tantas novedades pero cierta castaña no podía despegar la vista de ese hombre que se la devolvió con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- Hola- dijo él con una simpleza que rayaba en el cinismo.

Pero la mujer no captó la frase sino el sonido de su voz, la misma voz que podía ser fría como el hielo o aterciopelada como ninguna, la que la había acompañado en sus tres años de soledad, la que le había declarado su amor con el último suspiro de vida…era él…no tenía duda alguna…al terminar de asimilar esa realidad tan sorprendente lo miró con los ojos de quien ha añorado verlo desde que presuntamente lo había perdido y sin poder contenerse, se abalanzó sobre él envolviéndolo con sus brazos fuertemente por el temor de que se esfumara como hacían las ilusiones de una mente desesperada, sin embargo se mantuvo ahí provocando que ella derramara lágrimas de felicidad sobre su firme hombro, aspirando una vez más su aroma de fina loción, no le importó que todos la miraran, no le interesó lo que pudiesen pensar porque solamente quería aferrarse a él después de tanto tiempo de haberle llorado en silencio, mientras tanto él le devolvía el gesto bastante complacido.

- Tenemos que hablar- le dijo ella en un susurro decidiendo aplazar la escena para más adelante por lo que se irguió en su lugar limpiando con tranquilidad los rastros salinos de su rostro, recobrando así un poco de compostura y sumirse en un mutismo de reflexión durante el cual no pudo probar bocado alguno.

James saltó de emoción al escuchar sobre el nuevo cargo de su madre, ahí estaba ella, tal y como se lo había dicho esa mañana, así se mantendrían cerca aunque le extrañó bastante que fuese nombrada jefa de Slytherin sin embargo no le dio mayor importancia, supuso que lo había hecho para no poder dar preferencias ni a sus hijos, ni a sus sobrinos…sí eso era lo más lógico. Por otro lado le inquietó la reacción que tuvo su progenitora al ver a ese hombre de cabellera platinada, la observó por primera vez impactada como descolocada, por un momento creyó que se iba a desmayar pues palideció como un papel, además lo abrazó desesperadamente…la percibía triste, feliz, melancólica, con muchas emociones revueltas…debía hablar con ella.

Lily acogió con felicidad la incorporación de su madre a la docencia, se sentía feliz de tenerla ahí, su nombramiento de nueva jefa de Slytherin la sorprendió pero sonrió pensando que alguna buena razón debió haber tenido, además ya imaginaba la cara de su padre si no lo sabía aún. Sin embargo la reacción de su madre hacia el hombre rubio, y cabe señalar que bastante atractivo, la consternó, no conocía al hombre de nada pero transmitía un aura de elegancia que solamente había visto en ciertas personas, una de ellas era su propia madre que en ese momento se notaba tan descompuesta que no reconocía en ella a la mujer firme y segura de siempre.

Sirius fue el que más aplaudió el puesto de su madre, ahora él podría gozar de ciertos privilegios especiales…ya imaginaba todas las puertas que se le abrirían, intercambió una mirada traviesa con Frank quien también aplaudía, pero al escuchar que sería jefa de su casa enemiga la sonrisa se borró de su pueril rostro, ¡cómo iba a dirigir a esas serpientes! ¡Su madre, por Merlín! ¡Primero su hermanito queda en Ravenclaw y ahora su madre a cargo de Slytherin! ¡Era inaudito, era un complot! Y en medio de su furia se preguntaba quién demonios era ese hombre aunque el apellido le sonaba de algo, creí que sus padres lo habían mencionado alguna vez, su padre con desprecio pero su madre con melancolía, según escuchó los Malfoy habían sido mortífagos por generaciones pero su linaje de sangre pura se había perdido ya…aunque este personaje era un Malfoy, eso le extrañaba sin embargo le enfurecía que su madre se hubiese sorprendido tanto por su aparición, la mujer no le quitó la mirada de encima en un tiempo que se le hizo eterno al joven Potter, por alguna razón ese oxigenado no le daba buena espina menos al ver luego como su progenitora lo abrazaba, lo estaba abrazando realmente…no entendía qué carajos pasaba pero el cariz de la situación no le estaba gustando nada, respiró para tranquilizarse un poco hasta que se separaron pero seguía igual de furioso por lo que lanzó miradas insistentes a su madre toda la cena pero parecía que ella no estaba presente pues miraba a la nada.

- Prefectos, conduzcan a sus salas comunes a los de primero, que pasen buena noche- despidió Minerva haciendo desaparecer los platos vacíos con una orden y retirarse a descansar.

Solo eso estaba esperando el mayor de los Potter para levantarse y dirigirse a grandes zancadas hacia la mesa de profesores mas una mano lo retuvo. Volteó enojado hacia la persona que lo había detenido encarando un rostro casi idéntico al suyo pero en versión femenina.

- Suéltame, voy a hablar con ella- se zafó él bruscamente.

- No es el momento- ella lo detuvo nuevamente mirándolo con sus orbes esmeralda con severidad.

- Pero…-

- Hermano…- una voz conocida lo interrumpió.

- Tú…- el hermano mayor miró al menos con renovada furia- tú no me digas nada, eres un Ravenclaw…- espetó tratando de quitar la mano de su hermana de su brazo.

- No seas tonto, vamonos- insistía ella.

- No- gruñó el joven caminando el trecho que faltaba hasta su madre quien permanecía sentada, se plantó frente a ella reclamando atención- ¿Qué está pasando?- la mujer se percató de la presencia de su hijo y de su tono de enojo, ya se esperaba eso pero ahora no tenía cabeza para lidiar con ello.

- Ahora no hijo- contestó cansinamente mirando de reojo al rubio.

- ¿Cómo que ahora no? ¡Madre!- debatió él aumentando su furia.

- ¡Hermano! Mamá yo me encargo- su hija agarró a su mellizo del brazo otra vez.

- Hablaremos mañana mientras los demás desayunan, nos vemos en la estatura de la bruja tuerta y traigan a James- les dijo un poco restablecida a lo que los menores asintieron, uno con cierta reticencia.

- ¿Me acompañas?- el hombre rubio interrumpió a la familia recibiendo una mirada hostil por parte del chico de mirada celeste.

- Claro…- la castaña se levantó al instante tambaleándose un poco por la rapidez del movimiento.

- Vamos- el ojigris miró su breve desequilibrio sonriendo con cierta burla pero le ofreció su brazo caballerosamente como tantas veces había hecho a finales de su séptimo año en el colegio y durante los tres años que siguieron, ella no terminaba de creer que estuviese ahí, aún así tomó el brazo con familiaridad dejándose conducir por el bien formado hombre, dejando a sus hijos sorprendidos.

Ambos adultos se retiraron ante la fúrica mirada azul del joven castaño y la indignada verde de su hermana, que ese señor fuera tan confianzudo con su madre sí que la incomodaba. Al final regresaron a su sala común para tratar de dormir y esperar las explicaciones de mañana.

El niño de cabellos color azabache miró a su hermano dolido y no se atrevió a hablar más pero escuchó perfectamente lo que su mamá había dicho, claro que iría…pero ahora debía conocer su nueva Sala Común, más allá vio a uno de los prefectos con el grupo de primero reunido a su alrededor y los alcanzó rápidamente pues no deseaba perderse en su primer día en el castillo.

- Hola- le dijo un niño a su lado- Mi nombre es Alexander Tremlett- se presentó ofreciendo su mano- Tú debes ser James Potter- afirmó con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Así es Alexander- aceptó su gesto amablemente examinando al joven de cabello negro ensortijado y ojos azules que tenía frente a él.

- Alex por favor, completo suena demasiado formal- sonrió caminando juntos a él detrás del prefecto- ¿Con que la Señora Potter será nuestra nueva profesora de Transformaciones, eh?-

- Aja, es mi mamá- declaró con orgullo el otro.

- Lo sé, mis padres me han hablado de ella, seguro se alegrarán de que enseñe aquí, la admiran mucho- informó el infante.

- Bueno ha escrito algunos libros e inventado pociones…-

- Sí, si pero sobre todo por derrotar a un tal Voldemort junto a tu padre…- susurró.

- ¿Voldemort?- repitió recordando haber escuchado ese nombre alguna vez.

- Shhh, no lo digas tan alto, no es un tema de conversación común y corriente…según mi padre, fueron épocas muy obscuras- dijo en tono confidencial.

- Pues yo no…- el ojimiel fue interrumpido por la voz del prefecto.

- Hemos llegado, aquí está nuestra Sala Común- estaban a otro lado del castillo, en uno de los tantos pasillos del Colegio frente al cuadro de una seria mujer de porte refinado, delgada y rubia que traía un libro en la mano- Ella es Madame Cauldwell- informó el joven siendo a cambio reconocido con un ligero asentimiento- Para ingresar no usamos contraseñas que cualquiera pueda descubrir, sino que debemos responder la pregunta de la dama para pasar comprobando de paso porqué estamos en esta casa- sonrió con orgullo irguiéndose cuan alto era.

- ¿Qué es lo único que nos hace libres pero lo que a la vez más tememos?- inquirió la mujer de la pintura con gesto arrogante mientras el prefecto lo meditaba un rato.

- La verdad- contestó recibiendo un asentimiento complacido y el paso a una sala con muchos sillones acompañado de elegantes mesitas, una enorme chimenea e innumerables anaqueles repletos de libros donde los colores azul y café predominaban- Sus dormitorios están al final de este pasillo, los de la izquierda para las niñas y los de la derecha para los niños, que pasen buena noche- indicó el chico retirándose a su propio cuarto.

El pelinegro sonrió complacido por su nueva sala también dirigiéndose a su cuarto seguido de su nuevo amigo.

- Me muero porque ya sea mañana…- comentó este identificando la cama donde sus pertenencias estaban acomodadas.

- Sí…las clases serán interesantes- suspiró el otro recostándose en su respectiva cama.

- Tus hermanos son Gryffindor ¿no?- preguntó Alex con curiosidad.

- Sí- opacó la mirada al recordar ese detalle.

- Pues tú fuiste afortunado- sonrió su amigo- No eres considerado un valiente cabeza hueca- bromeó aventándole una almohada para animarlo.

- ¡Ey! Mis padres también fueron ahí- replicó James iniciando una amistosa pelea de almohadas olvidando su angustia de momento.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

- La vie en rouge- pronunció el hombre abriendo paso a su despacho donde, pasando una puerta, estaba su dormitorio.

- Sigues son el francés ¿eh?- comentó la castaña sin saber de qué otra manera iniciar la conversación.

- Es el idioma del amor…- le respondió él invitándola a sentarse.

- Draco…-

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- ofreció interrumpiéndola con exquisita amabilidad.

- No gracias- lo miró seriamente no era tiempo de andarse con rodeos- ¿Dónde has estado?- soltó lo que tanto le había rondado por la mente desde que lo vio.

- Por aquí y por allá…-

- Eso no me lo deja muy claro…creí que estabas muerto…- su mirada se tornó acuosa por el recuerdo- te lloré por muchos años ¿por qué desapareciste?- reclamó perdiendo la serenidad.

- Lo lamento…- dijo él con toda la sinceridad que fue capaz.

- ¿Lo lamentas? ¡Yo lo lamenté más por 16 largos años! ¡Me culpaba de tu muerte y ahora resulta que estabas vivo! ¡Estuviste vivo por todo ese tiempo!- exclamó enojada levantándose del sillón.

- Escúchame- él se colocó justo detrás de ella haciéndola girar para encararlo- Quedé muy herido después de nuestro encuentro, estaba a punto de morir pero decidí que no me dejaría vencer, reuní las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para ponerme en pie y busqué un cadáver, había tantos…- recordó los sucesos con cara de constricción- No podía quedarme…usé poción multijugos, de la cual siempre cargaba un vial conmigo, y se la administre al cuerpo haciéndolo pasar por mí, tus amigos estaban demasiado ocupados luchando como para darse cuenta, y huí…si me quedaba no te dejaría ser feliz pues sé que amabas y amas a Potter- bajó su mirada acerada para que ella no viera la ira que lo invadía al pronunciar ese apellido- Quería tu felicidad y solamente sin mí la tendrías…además yo podría empezar una nueva vida- agregó.

- ¡Eso fue estúpido! ¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar que mi vida sería mejor contigo muerto?!- le espetó ella con renovada ira- ¡Fuiste cruel! ¡Me hiciste mucho daño con eso!- confesó.

- Lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, no quería que te sintieras atada a mí por compromiso ni por agradecimiento, quería que fueras libre para hacer tu vida y lo conseguí finalmente ¿no?- le sonrió tenuemente.

- Draco…- la castaña respiró profundamente devolviéndole una cariñosa mirada al comprender su sacrificio-…eres un gran imbécil, si hiciste todo eso ¿porqué ahora regresas?-

- Creí que te alegraría…-

- No es eso, es solo que…-

- A pesar de todo te extrañaba- declaró antes de dejarle hablar más- Además estoy cansado de ocultar mi identidad, quería volver a trabajar con mi verdadero nombre, sin embargo ser inefable ya no me atraía así que, ¿qué mejor que ser profesor de pociones en mi antiguo colegio y con la mejor mujer del mundo?- añadió tratando de relajar el ambiente.

- No puedes simplemente aparecer un buen día cuando el mundo piensa que estás muerto- lo regañó tratando de ignorar su último comentario.

- Ya viste que sí- afirmó pero al ver a la mujer a punto de gritarle decidió explicárselo- De hecho hace una semana que regresé, fui al Ministerio y luego vine aquí donde McGonagall me ofreció el puesto de profesor, desde entonces he andado que aquí para allá debido al papeleo y me aseguraron que mañana mismo se esparcirá la noticia de mi regreso-

- ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí hasta ahora?-

- McGonagall pensó que sería una agradable sorpresa el que me vieras hasta hoy- declaró encogiéndose de hombros.

- Menuda sorpresa…casi me da un infarto al verte ahí- confesó la castaña más relajada.

- Era de esperarse, al ver a un hombre tan apuesto cualquier bruja hubiese muerto de la impresión, pero tú eres fuerte- dijo con el tono de petulancia que tan bien le quedaba.

- Debería dejarte de hablar por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir- dijo ella sonriendo.

- Pero no puedes hacerlo- afirmó él seguro.

- Como sea- trató de cambiar el tema- Y ¿qué te parece, yo, jefa de Slytherin? Quién lo diría, en el Colegio hubiese pensado que era una más de las predicciones de Trelawny- bromeó sentándose de nuevo mucho más relajada.

- Siempre debiste estar ahí…- murmuró el otro con voz amarga.

- ¿Qué dices?-

- Que no esta mal, después de todo los Slytherin no somos tan malos- enmendó su error.

- No…- ella creía lo mismo, tenía muchas razones para ello después de todo.

- Pero al parecer a algunos no les agradó la idea ¿tus hijos?-

- Así eso- sonrió- Sirius y Lily, los mellizos, y James el menor- contó orgullosa.

- Ah sí, el pequeño Ravenclaw- recordó la selección.

- Sí…no sé qué dirá Harry cuando se entere-

- Potter…- dijo con la mayor indiferencia que pudo sin embargo su mirada se tornó dura.

- Ahora también soy Potter- le dijo ella tomándolo del hombro.

- Me doy cuenta- suspiró.

- Ya es algo tarde y mañana empiezan las clases…- comentó pues percibió la incomodidad del hombre, y lo comprendía pues ella también la sentía, al fin y al cabo ellos dos habían sido prometidos, luego novios y nuevamente prometido, aunque amaba a Harry con todo su ser, le tenía un inmenso cariño a Draco y recordaba sus besos a la perfección.

- Tienes razón- aceptó recordando los pocos besos que había intercambiado, o robado, con aquella mujer, mismos que aún le quemaban dolorosamente los labios…pero cobraría su venganza muy cara.

- Nos vemos mañana- la castaña se despidió con un movimiento de mano algo distante saliendo por la puerta de madera sin esperar respuesta.

- No lo dudes…- susurró "Draco" al irse la mujer, esbozando una sonrisita malévola, todo había resultado a la perfección, tal y como lo planeó, ella no sospechaba nada.

La castaña llegó a su habitación tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus pies, necesitaba descansar pues había sido un día lleno de emociones intensas, primero regresaba a su añorado colegio, luego la selección de su hijo menos y la aparición de alguien a quien creía muerto como si nada… era más de lo que podía soportar así que se tiró en su cama sin molestarse en cambiarse o inspeccionar sus nuevos aposentos, solo quería dormir un poco; giró su cabeza a un lado extrañando enormemente a su esposo, no se habían separado desde que se casaron y ahora no lo vería hasta el fin de semana, de pronto una angustiante sensación de vacío la invadió, recordó con nostalgia los momentos compartidos con sus seres queridos que ya no estaban, los amargos sucesos de la guerra, muerte tras muerte, aún podía escuchar los gritos de las personas, aún podía ver esos ojos escarlata perforando su mente, destilando odio, disfrutando del sufrimiento ajeno, aún podía oír su macabra risa y sus siseos siniestros, por más que trataba no conseguía olvidarlo y él representaba su obscuro pasado, toda la maldad que había existido él la encarnaba…pero lo habían matado hacía ya muchos años, con eso se sentía liberada, solo dos muertes cargaba en su conciencia, la de Bellatrix y la de Voldemort, ambos seres malignos que bien merecido la tenían y, sin embargo, no se permitía vanagloriarse por haberlos asesinado a pesar de haber sido en nombre de una buena causa ella nunca dejaría de ser una asesina…sin embargo eso era algo que sus hijos no sabían, ¿qué pensarían ellos? Por esa duda Harry y ella nunca habían tocado el tema de la caída del mago obscuro frente a ellos, nunca les dijeron que ellos lo habían matado, pidieron a sus amigos y conocidos que lo omitieran frente a los niños, pero en Hogwarts muchos lo sabían, de hecho lo enseñaban en Historia de la Magia y se extrañaba de que los mellizos no lo supieran todavía, seguramente porque se quedaban dormidos o algo así, eso definitivamente lo agradecía pues la mortificaba la idea de que lo descubrieran y la señalaran…

Con esos y mucos más pensamientos, Hermione Potter se quedó totalmente dormida, mañana sería un nuevo día, lleno de posibilidades, de revelaciones y charlas, por ello debía tener las fuerzas necesarias…y en el futuro necesitaría de todas para confrontar lo que se avecinaba…

--

-- --

-- --

**El segundo capítulo bastante rápido ¿no? Ah gracias por los Reviews prometo contestar con agradecimientos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Sigan dejando R e v i e w s!! Así actualizo más rápido eh? jajaja**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	3. ¿Todavía me amas?

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de HP y todo eso fue idea de Rowling porque yo definitivamente no soy rubia…ni millonaria jajaja.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**¿Todavía me Amas?**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Te amo,_

_Por tatas cosas que hemos vivido juntos,_

_Por tantos retos que hemos superado unidos,_

_Por todo lo que ambos hemos creado,_

_Me has hecho muy feliz,_

_No sabes cuánto…_

_Por eso simplemente te amo_

_Pero ¿tú me amas a mí?_

_Siempre veo el dolor reflejado en tu mirada,_

_La sombra de tristeza que adorna tu cara_

_Cuando crees que no te miro,_

_A pesar de mis esfuerzos por hacerte olvidar el pasado, _

_Ahora más que nunca no sé si me amas,_

_Por favor dime la verdad o miénteme descaradamente_

_Pues necesito saberlo de tu boca_

_Porque yo todavía te amo._

_-Harry Potter_

Madrugó por primera vez desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, necesita enseguida una explicación. Se puso el uniforme rápidamente sin tomarse la molestia de mirarse al espejo, bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios encontrando a su hermana perfectamente arreglada esperando por él cómodamente en uno de los sillones rojos con su mochila en mano.

- Buenos días- le saludó ella.

- Hola- respondió rápidamente- Ya vamonos- dijo con impaciencia dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Recuerda que debemos pasar por James- lo siguió Lily.

- Tengo que hablar con ese enano- el retrato de la Dama Gorda se corrió para abrirles paso y, justo a poner un pie fuera de la sala, encontraron a su hermanito perfectamente vestido con su corbata azul y café bien colocada, el escudo del águila en su capa y con su mochila en el hombro.

- Hola- saludó el niño tímidamente a sus hermanos.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- le cuestionó Sirius sorprendido y sin devolverle el saludo.

- Pedí indicaciones- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bien ya estamos completos, vayamos al punto de encuentro de una vez- instó la chica tan impaciente como su mellizo aunque no lo demostrase.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la estatua de la bruja tuerta donde distinguieron a su madre aguardándoles con un semblante inescrutable.

- Madre- reconoció su hijo mayor secamente.

- Vamos a mi habitación para hablar- ordenó la mujer caminando sin decirles nada más, llegaron frente a un cuadro de un hombre envestido en un traje medieval de noble, probablemente caballero por su mirada altanera y orgullosa.

- Ha regresado- habló la pintura con fría cortesía.

- Pay de limón- dijo ella sin hacerle mayor caso por lo que él la miró airado pero abrió el paso.

- ¿Pay de limón? ¿Qué clase de contraseña es esa?- preguntó el gemelo incrédulo pero calló al ver la hermosa habitación de su madre, tan solo un poco más pequeña que su sala común pero de colores rojo, dorado, azul y verde por doquier, pasaron a acomodarse en los mullidos sillones cerca de la espléndida chimenea.

- Es una de tantas que tu bisabuelo Albus usaba- explicó la mujer finalmente- Esto es para ustedes- hizo aparecer tres tarros llenos de un líquido de color naranja intenso- Jugo de calabaza, no quiero que estén en ayuno- explicó a lo que ellos lo tomaron sonriendo, esa era sin duda su madre.

- Oye…-

- Lo sé Sirius, tendrán muchas preguntas así que empecemos con el interrogatorio, pero me niego a tomar veritaserum sin una orden- concedió bromeando con el típico humor Dumbledore que le salía cuando estaba especialmente nerviosa.

- En primera ¿por qué eres profesora?-

- Verás Lil, hace mucho que no trabajaba de verdad y ustedes ya iban a dejar la casa por mucho tiempo, así que me pareció perfecto aceptar este empleo, así los vería más seguido, además extrañaba este sitio- suspiró.

- ¿Y papá?-

- A él se lo dijo hace dos semanas hija, al principio me reclamó que lo abandonaría por eso me hizo prometerle que nos veríamos mínimo cada fin de semana y que yo acudiría a sus partidos sin falta y le escribiría constantemente, solo así lo convencí.- informó sonriendo pícaramente al recordar que necesitó algo más para dejarlo conforme pero eso no se los explicaría a los menores.

- Bueno eso está bien pero ¡¿qué es eso de que eres la jefa de la casa de los Slytherin?!- protestó el ojiazul.

- Esa decisión, Sirius, la tomé yo porque pienso que son buenos chicos y sería una buena experiencia…-

- ¡Son hijos de mortífagos!- objetó.

- No lo son todos y no debes juzgarlos por eso- le dijo con tono clamado.

- ¡Todos lo son! ¡Son una panda de serpientes!-

- Yo no te he enseñado esas cosas…- replicó su madre exasperándose un poco.

- ¿Papá sabe de esto también?- el joven disminuyó su tono de voz considerablemente recurriendo a una de sus técnicas más efectivas a lo que su madre lo miró con fijeza descubriendo sus intenciones.

- No te atrevas a chantajearme Sirius Brian Potter- le advirtió pero el ojiazul la miró adustamente por como le había llamado.

- ¿Y si lo hago?- retó el adolescente dejando mudos a sus hermanos pues se sorprendieron por la manera en que le hablaba a su madre, ya casi estaban escuchando los regaños y un castigo seguro pero casi se caen de sorpresa al verla esbozar una sonrisa, una de esas cuando tramaba algo.

- Veo que pretendes jugar pero déjame decirte que este rasgo no fue herencia de tu padre en definitiva y te metes con fuego- la mujer suavizó su tono endulzando extrañamente sus palabras- Creo que a tu padre le sorprenderá saber quién estropeó su escoba nueva este verano o enterarse quién puso rojas las plumas de Hedwig ¿no lo crees?- preguntó inocentemente amedrentando a su hijo quien tragó saliva con nerviosismo él no sabía que su madre conocía semejante información por lo que no podría dar batalla.

- Está bien, no diré nada- se rindió.

- Correcto hijo, yo me encargaré de decírselo en su momento- dijo triunfante.

- Otra cosa- intervino su hija ya sobrepuesta de ese breve duelo verbal- ¿Quién es ese tal Draco Malfoy que tanto te afectó?-

- Como que se tienen mucha confianza ¿no?- volvió el castaño al ataque.

- Pues sí, él era uno de mis más queridos amigos- contestó sin ningún pudor.

- ¿Y cómo es que nunca hablan de él? Además se suponía que estaba muerto- esta vez fue turno del pequeño para preguntar.

- Eso creía también hasta ayer…hablamos un rato al respecto pero hoy tendrán más detalles sobre ello, solo lean El Profeta- sugirió sin querer tocar el tema demasiado- Por cierto James, muchas felicidades por entrar a Ravenclaw, es una excelente casa- lo elogió su madre levantándose para abrazarlo.

- Gracias…-

- Hablando de eso…- el castaño miró a su hermano- ¡Traidor!- acusó.

- ¿Qué dices Sirius? Pero su es fabuloso- siguió diciendo la mujer.

- Ya se lo he dicho mamá pero el cabeza dura no lo entiende- declaró su hija fastidiada.

- El Sombrero Seleccionador me dijo que tú ibas a quedar ahí también- habló el niño recordando esa declaración lo que provocó una tierna sonrisa por parte de su madre.

- Efectivamente-

- Entonces ¿por qué terminaste en Gryffindor?- inquirió Sirius interesado.

- Porque quería estar con su padre- confesó- Debes sentirte orgulloso James y tú Sirius debes aceptarlo pues yo soy también su madre ¿o no?- el chico bufó.

- Como sea…volviendo al tema que nos interesa, mira mamá ahora que eres una profesora, aunque lideres a esas inmundas serpientes…- viendo hacia dónde quería llegar su hijo, la mujer lo interrumpió.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses- lo regañó- Aquí seré su profesora durante las clases no su madre, deberán hablarme como tal y no seré condescendiente ni tendrán privilegio alguno, los trataré como a cualquier otro alumno- declaró con firmeza.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó el castaño frustrado- Eres tal como la profesora McGonagall, no puedo decirle tía nunca- se quejó.

- Y así debe ser- bufó Lily.

- Sí, y mejor se van porque las clases ya van a empezar y no quiero que lleguen tarde en su primer día- los empujó a la salida con cariño- Buena suerte- les deseó tomando otro rumbo.

Los chicos perdieron de vista a su madre encaminándose a su primer clases, ya leerían el Profeta más tarde, se despidieron de James al que le tocaba Herbología pero este les pidió que le contaran cualquier cosas que averiguaran de nuevo profesor pues les tocaba clase con este.

Lily y Sirius presintieron que iban retrasados y echaron a correr rumbo a las mazmorras, odiaban ese lugar pero ahí estaba el salón, se miraron con dudas al ver al puerta cerrada, definitivamente habían llegado tarde y todo por haber pasado a las cocinas de rápido luego de despedirse de James…bueno, eran leones y demostrarían su valentía, empujaron la puerta al mismo tiempo dando un paso dentro del salón del y , ahí estaba, frente a la clase estaba el hombre rubio platinado con cara seria y porte elegante, vestido con una túnica azul marino soberbia que parecía casi de gala, mirándolos con sus ojos acerados indiferente.

- Oh, los jóvenes Potter imagino- reconoció el hombre con un toque sarcástico que molestó a los aludidos.

- Así es profesor, disculpe el retraso- dijo la joven avanzando junto a su hermano.

- No hay problema, tomen asiento- asintió él viendo cómo tomaban sus lugares uno al lado del otro, eran realmente muy parecidos a ella, más la joven, pero eran indudablemente hijos de Potter por sus modales tan burdos, tan toscos, tan Potter…odiaba a ese hombre y por ende a toda su descendencia, sin embargo no era momento de demostrarlo- Y, por cierto, son 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor- declaró seriamente pues de cualquier modo se divertiría un poco.

- Pero…-

- Lo lamento señor Potter pero hay normas que deben cumplirse y no porque su madre sea una profesora tendrán algún trato especial- informó el docente con tranquilidad y dispuesto a continuar con su clase. Sirius lo miró con hostilidad, en definitiva ese sujeto no le agradaba para nada, cómo se atreví a tratarlos así…en fin ya se vengaría el rubio ese.

- Ey, Potter- susurró una voz arrastrada tan conocida por el castaño que volteó con gesto de hastío hacia el otro.

- ¿Qué quieres Zabini?- preguntó al chico mirándolo con odio el cual percibió el otro claramente.

- Solo alguien de tu calaña puede perder puntos sin siquiera haber ganado uno- le espetó el joven de tez apiñonada y ojos color del pasto con un semblante despectivo en su aristocrático rostro.

- Eres un…- iba a replicar cuando una gélida voz se lo impidió.

- Señor Potter- era el nuevo profesor- Le agradecería que por lo menos me escuchara ya que llegó retardado, eso si no quiere perder más puntos- declaró el hombre firmemente.

- Sí señor- contestó el ojiazul de mala gana ante la sonrisa prepotente de Zabini y de los demás Slytherin que conocían el apellido Malfoy y lo respetaban aún.

La clase continuó su curso normalmente, el profesor en verdad sabía mucho de la materia pero su carácter dejaba a todos los Gryffindor con la idea de que esa sería su pero clases, mientras los Slytherin se regocijaban por ello, de hecho hubiesen querido que él fuese su Jefe de Casa, sin embargo aún no tenían clase con la profesora potter y no sabían qué tan buena fuese.

El toque de cambio de clase fue un verdadero alivio para los leones, con un hondo suspiro molesto, Sirius salió de las mazmorras seguido de Frank y de su hermana.

- Sirius-

- ¿Qué quieres Frank?- cuestionó de mal humor.

- No te pongas así, luego le daremos una bienvenida a Malfoy- le susurró con complicidad el pelinegro sacándole una traviesa sonrisita a su amigo.

- Oigan ¿y yo?- reclamó una voz femenina.

- No te preocupes hermana, los tres nos divertiremos…por cierto ¿qué clase nos toca?-

- Transformaciones- informó la castaña, los tres intercambiaron miradas temerosas y echaron a correr al aula, ahí no podían llegar tarde ni de chiste.

Para su fortuna arribaron sin demora al salón y tomaron asiento hasta adelante por que, para su desgracia, esa asignatura también la compartían con Slytherin. Finalmente la que sería su profesora hizo acto de presencia.

- Buen día- saludó la mujer caminando hacia su escritorio lentamente- Como ya saben mi nombre es Hermione Potter y seré su profesora de Transformaciones- se recargó en su mesa despreocupadamente, no se sentía en absoluto nerviosa, desde pequeña siempre había querido enseñar y admiraba mucho a Minerva, así que era un honor dar la que fue su clase- Espero que nos entendamos bien, esta asignatura es una de las más complejas y una de las más importantes, han estado cuatro años aprendiendo a transformar objetos a otros objetos o animales a otros animales y demás, pero este año será diferente- los alumnos la miraron atentos mientras ella sacaba su varita con una elegancia tan solo comparada con la de su profesor de pociones- Convertiremos todo a los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza- dijo sonriente- ¿Alguien sabe cuáles son?- preguntó viendo algunas manos levantadas- Dígame señorita Bletchy-

- Agua, aire, tierra y fuego- contestó la rubia con autosuficiencia.

- Correcto, 5 puntos para Slytherin- hubo bufidos de indignación que la mujer ignoró- Pero por más sencillo que suene, no lo es…algunas personas son capaces de dominar tan bien un elemento que pueden fundirse con él- una mano se alzó- Sí señor…-

- Zabini, Robert Zabini- se presentó- ¿Podría hacernos una demostración de lo que acaba de declarar?- pidió con algo de insolencia.

- No me parece conveniente señor Zabini- respondió ella identificando sus rasgos como conocidos.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no puede?- retó el joven sin apartar su mirada de la adulta quien sonrió al entender sus intenciones.

- No es eso, es que mi elemento fuerte es el fuego y sería peligroso que lo maneje ahora que no saben de los otros…aunque veo que a usted le gusta ese elemento ¿no?- le dijo dándole a entender que no la retara más.

- Me parece interesante- le contestó entendiéndola perfectamente y regalándole una sonrisa llena de cinismo, la mujer no era para nada tonta pero tampoco parecía tan estricta como McGonagall.

- Desafortunadamente ahora vamos a comenzar con su opuesto que es el agua- devolvió la atención a toda la clase- El hechizo es Aqua Mutare, bastante sencillo de memorizar- comentó al tiempo que otra mano se levantaba al aire.- Diga señor Potter-

- ¿Es siempre necesario pronunciar el hechizo?- inquirió interesado.

- No necesariamente, al menos no verbal- sonrió a su hijo- En Encantamientos ya les enseñarán un día lo que son los hechizos no verbales- explicó.

La hora pasó más rápido de lo esperado para todos, en verdad esa clase había sido entretenida e interesante todo el tiempo, la profesora acaparaba la atención fácilmente. Los alumnos precedieron a levantarse cuando sonó el cambio.

- ¡Oye Potter!- gritó alguien parando a los mellizos- ¡Lily Potter!- especificó la voz haciendo voltear a la jovencita.

- ¿Qué quieres Zabini?- preguntó fastidiada siendo flanqueada por su hermano y su primo.

- Solamente quería comentarte que ahora sé de dónde sacaste tu belleza- le sonrió de lado- Ya decía yo que no era del tonto de tu padre- agregó malicioso.

- Pero tú sí que sacaste sus genes de imbecilidad- siguió mofándose uno de sus amigos llamado Peter Mordaunt junto a Michel Baddock.

- Al menos mi padre no se está pudriendo en Azkabán ¿o sí?- le espetó el castaño con furia.

- Cuida tus palabras Potter- gruñó Zabini seriamente.

- Y por lo menos mi madre no está bajo arresto domiciliario por asesina- atacó de nuevo.

- Pues tus padres no son mejores también tienen sus cosas, bueno mejores que tú sí porque no eres más que una patética sombra- contraatacó el ojiverde ponzoñoso.

- ¡Cierra la boca!- el joven Potter no pudo soportar tal afrenta y le soltó un derechazo al otro en pleno rostro haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Ya basta Sirius!- lo detuvo Frank al ver que se disponía a golpearlo otra vez.

- Esto no se queda así Potter- le amenazó Zabini limpiando un poco de sangre de su boca al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie para marcharse junto a sus camaradas.

- ¿Si? Pues no me asustas…-

- Suficiente Sirius, a mamá no va a gustarle nada tu comportamiento si se entera-

- ¿Tú se lo dirás?-

- Claro que no hermanito- sonrió la ojiverde- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- confesó

- Oigan tenemos otra clases así que dejen su amor fraterno para otro momento- los apuró Frank jalándolos hacia los invernaderos no quería que le quitaran más puntos a su casa ese día.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Harry caminaba desesperado por su cuarto mirando la cama insistentemente, se sentía extraño al no despertar junto a su esposa, se sentía vacío a momentos por lo que estaba pensativo, de cualquier forma se cambió para dirigirse al comedor donde nadie más estaba ¿cómo estaría su familia? ¿A Herm le iría bien? ¿James quedaría en Gryffindor?...no tenía ni idea por lo cual debía ir al lugar, sin embargo esperaría hasta el fin de semana para darles un respiro como se lo prometió a su mujer. Ya sentado se dispuso a comer cuando Hedwig apareció volando por el comedor dejándole el periódico en sus manos como cada mañana.

El moreno tomó un pan tostado para untarle mermelada de fresa como le gustaba pues le recordaba al sabor de los labios de su esposa, le dio una mordida desdoblando el periódico para comenzar a leer, pero antes de que la leche pudiera pasar por su garganta salió disparada por el mantel y el ojiverde tenía abiertos los ojos de par en par pues no podía creer lo que decía el encabezado, era simplemente imposible.

_**Draco Malfoy: El Heredero Vive**_

_El joven, ahora hombre, Draco Lucius Malfoy, único heredero de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, quienes se han dado por muertos al haber desaparecido, uno de los participantes en la Gran Guerra donde presuntamente había perdido la vida, esta vivo._

_Hace a penas una semana, según nos informó el Ministro de Magia Dereck Roderick, el señor Malfoy se presentó al Ministerio de Magia alegando que todo este tiempo se había hecho pasar por muerto para alejarse del peligro, para ocultarse de los mortífagos que quisieran vengarse por su temprana traición pero que ahora estaba dispuesto a dar la cara y retomar su verdadera vida._

_El señor Malfoy ha regresado hoy oficialmente a la Comunidad Mágica, con todos los títulos que tuvo restituidos, entre ellos la Orden de Merlín 2ª Clase y toda la fortuna de su familia, con esto la estirpe de una de las familias sangre pura más ilustres sigue viva, la herencia no se ha perdido._

_Nos enteramos que el señor Malfoy decidió no reincorporarse a los inefables sino más bien solicitó empleo de el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts como profesor de pociones según declaró él mismo para llevar una vida tranquila, aunque ahora sabemos que la señora Hermione Potter acaba de ingresar como profesora al mismo lugar, eso nos deja en suspenso por el reencuentro._

_Biografía de Draco Lucius Malfoy Pag. 4_

_¿Qué hizo Draco Malfoy estos 16 años? Pag. 6_

_Entrevista exclusiva con el señor Malfoy Pag. 8_

Harry arrugó el periódico con una furia impresionante, se recargó contra el respaldo de su silla cerrando los ojos para tratar de calmarse, tenía sentimientos encontrados: por una lado estaba contento que Malfoy viviera así su esposa se dejaría de culpar constantemente, además él había demostrado ser una persona no tan mala…pero por otro lado no dejaba de aborrecerlo, ese rubio le había hecho su amor casi imposible, era un pedante de primera y ahora resulta que vive y está con su esposa en el Colegio, con SU esposa…seguramente ya se había visto, ya habían hablado largo y tendido, 'demonios' pensó pasándose una mano por su cabellera azabache, cómo era posible que después de tantos años ese rubio pudiera despertar en él sentimientos ya olvidados, como los celos…no dejaba de imaginar la reacción de Hermione, además le molestaba que ella no se lo hubiese dicho desde el día anterior sino se enteró por la prensa, todo el conjunto de pensamientos le causaban un malestar difícil de ignorar. Se levantó tomando una decisión, la temporada empezaba al día siguiente pero podía administrar bien su tiempo e ir ese mismo día a Hogwarts, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos y obtener algunas respuestas.

Se dirigió al vestíbulo donde tomó su capa de viaje negra, se acercó a la chimenea principal tomando sus polvos flu.

- ¡Las Tres Escobas!- pronunció claramente siendo envuelto por las llamas verdosas para desaparecer al instante.

Aterrizó en el local indicado de Hogsmade unos segundos después, limpió de sí cualquier rastro de ceniza y se dirigió a la lechucería para escribir una nota rápida a la directora avisándole de su visita.

Se encaminó con paso suave hacia donde los carruajes salían y llegaban de Hogwarts, uno de ellos lo aguardaba ya, el hombre miró con tristeza a los Thestrals porque podía hacerlo y justo en ese momento deseó no haberlos conocido jamás, verlos significaba que había estado muy cerca de la muerte y por desgracia había sido cierto, él había matado, arrebatado una vida y eso no se olvida…por ello se alejó de ese mundo, renunció a ser auror, formó una familia, era una esposo, un padre…solo eso quería pero la aparición de Malfoy traía de vuelta las memorias de una guerra cruel, las muertes, los gritos, las maldiciones, su propio dolor.

Unos minutos después se encontraba en la puerta de su antiguo colegio, entró sin dudar recorriendo el camino tan conocido hacia el despacho de la directora, tratando de no cruzarse con nadie, miró la familiar gárgola que al instante se giró dejándolo entrar a la habitación secreta. Todo era tal como lo recordaba solo que ahora había un cuadro más en la pared, la pintura del profesor Dumbledore quien le sonrió indulgentemente al verlo.

- Señor Potter- saludó una voz severa.

- Buen día profesora McGonagall- correspondió él mirando a la mujer respetuosamente, no podía evitar recordar sus días en el colegio al contemplarla y por ello el mote de profesora no se lo quitaba.

- Sé perfectamente a lo que viene Potter, mucho antes de leer su nota sabría que vendría- dijo la mujer- Pero le recomiendo que primero hable con Hermione.- sugirió.

- Quisiera hacerlo entonces-

- Ahora ella esta en clase deberá esperar hasta la hora de la comida-

- En ese caso quiero verlo a él- insistió el moreno.

- Él también está en clase y primero debe hablar con su esposa- pidió ella al ver un tan exasperado al hombre.

- De acuerdo…esperaré aquí- accedió sentándose frente al gran escritorio de roble.

- Excelente, tendremos oportunidad de charlar- sonrió la señora- ¿Té?- inquirió levantando su varita.

- Gracias- aceptó él viendo aparecer la bebida con resignación y preparándose para conversar un buen rato, a pesar de su impaciencia confiaba en el juicio de su ex profesora.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Era ya la hora de la comida para todo el castillo, los alumnos y profesores iban camino al Gran Comedor libres de las clases por ese rato. Los jóvenes Potter, Longbottom y Weasley también se dirigían al lugar escuchando pacientemente a James quien no paraba de contar lo que le había pasado ese día con un entusiasmo envidiable. Entraron al salón ubicando a Hermione sentada en la mesa de profesores platicando animadamente con Hagrid, ella les dirigió una rápida mirada de reconocimiento, los chicos fueron a sentarse a sus respectivas mesas listos para comer pero la directora aún no llegaba tampoco estaba el profesor Malfoy.

- ¿Qué hace papá aquí?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido pero feliz.

- No sé…probablemente es por el asunto del profesor Malfoy- le dijo Lily- ¿Leíste El Profeta?-

- No- respondió él con tono de 'obvio' sacando el periódico de su pantalón, ante la mirada atenta de su melliza comenzó a leerlo en susurros.

Justo entonces otra persona ingresó al lugar, Draco llegaba un poco retrasado pero con actitud indolente, se dirigía ya a su mesa cuando una miada recayó en él con el peso de un yunque de acero.

Hermione detectó la presencia de su esposo con inmensa alegría pero cuando se disponía a saludarlo otra presencia la congeló, Draco entró al Gran Comedor casi detrás del moreno y Harry se dio cuenta de ello de inmediato clavándole su esmeralda mirada en un intento de comprobar que realmente era él, a su vez, el rubio le devolvió el gesto con sus orbes aceradas, sosteniéndole la mirada. La castaña notó la creciente tensión que se cernía en el lugar a causa de los dos hombres, debía hacer algo antes de que ellos lo hicieran, así que se puso de pie, tomó a su marido del brazo y le dirigió una significativa mirada al ojigris, con eso salieron del lugar a paso rápido.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- murmuró la ojiverde confundida.

- ¿Qué fue qué? Es más importante la noticia de Malfoy, mira todo lo que dice de él- decía el castaño indignado- ¿Cómo lo relacionan con mamá? ¿Me escuchas?- preguntó exasperado al ver a la chica con la mirada en otro lado.

- Sí, te escuché bien pero también vi la extraña reacción de nuestros papás con el mencionado profesor Malfoy…-informó ella viendo ahora cómo el rubio tomaba asiento en la mesa de profesores con gesto indiferente.

- Esto me da mala espina…- dijo el ojiazul a lo que la joven asintió.

Harry estaba en shock, una cosa era leer que el rubio estaba vivo y otra muy diferente verlo personalmente, además mantenía ese aire de autosuficiencia con el que lo conoció en primer año, era igual, su mirada era la misma de siempre, gélida y a la vez había en ella algo diferente, algo que lo mantenía paralizado, no sabía qué era pero no era nada bueno…solamente sintió la mano de su esposa llevándolo fuera del lugar.

El matrimonio llegó a la habitación de ella con paso veloz.

- Harry…- inició ella con voz cautelosa.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?- le increpó él volviendo de golpe a la realidad.

- Me enteré a penas ayer en la presentación- respondió recordado cómo se ponía su esposa al tocar el tema de Draco.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

- A penas fue ayer en la noche, me impresioné mucho y no pude más que dormir, de cualquier modo pensé que te enterarías hoy…- restó importancia.

- Me hubiese gustado enterarme por ti- replicó el moreno.

- Ya te dije que no fui capaz, ayer hablé con él…- ella también comenzó a impacientarse.

- ¿Así que ya hablaste con él? No que estabas cansada- inquirió molesto.

- Por supuesto pero tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, después de todo estuvo muerto por 16 años para mí- ella bajo la mirada al sentir húmedos sus ojos.

- Herm…- el hombre vio su reacción sintiéndose culpable, estaba comportándose como un tonto- Lo siento amor- la abrazó cariñosamente- Es solo que volverlo a ver me trae malos recuerdos, es como si el pasado volviese de pronto…- se excusó con tono triste.

- Lo sé pero debes entender que a mí, él me trae muy buenos recuerdos, debes entender que me siento inevitablemente feliz de que esté vivo…- lo miró a los ojos.

- Lo hago…es solo que…- titubeó.

- Es solo que ¿qué?-

- Herm, tú…- él se separó un poco de ella mirando fijamente sus orbes color del ámbar- ¿…todavía me amas?- preguntó con semblante serio.

La mujer sonrió ante tal pregunta, realmente no se la esperaba, después de tantos años Harry seguía siendo aquel joven inseguro en aspectos del corazón, todo el cariño que le había echo falta en su niñez le afectó un poco a la hora de revelar sus sentimientos y así entendió que no odiaba a Draco sino que únicamente sentía celos de él.

- Claro que te amo Harry- contestó sinceramente- Siempre te amaré…- agregó sacándole una sonrisa al otro que no pudo más que atraerla a sí para depositarle un apasionado beso en la boca.

- Pues yo te amo más- declaró él besándola nuevamente antes de que esta pudiese replicar, luego la acercó a la cama.- Creo que debemos estrenar este nuevo dormitorio- dijo feliz.

- Harry…- jadeó ella en un intento de no dejarse llevar por sus besos cada vez más apasionados.

- Nada…sé que no tienes clase las siguiente dos horas- la calló mirándola con amor, ella sonrió ahora sí entregándose por completo al amor de su vida.

Eran tan dichosos que no se imaginaban que un rubio estaba en su habitación rompiendo todo al imaginarse lo que ellos estarían haciendo, furioso por volver a ver cara a cara a su peor enemigo, por soportar que se la quitara nuevamente…pero pronto él tendría su venganza, muy pronto…

--

-- --

-- --

**Entonces? qué tal? Déjenme un REVIEW por fa**

**heydi Ha: Entiendo tus dudas pero créeme tengo ya la historia moldeada y verás lo que pasa, aprecio muchísimo tus opiniones y comentarios de verdad jeje por ello te diré que esto de ninguna manera es un Hr/dr porque Draco esta muerto (muerto totalmente) Voldemort es el verdadero impostor, por otro lado intentaré poner más a Harry pero también tiene su papel en la historia ya verás ;) ah y pues lo de James creo que ya se aclaró tu duda ¿o no? Espero tu comentario, cuídate.**

**willow007: Muchas gracias, me agrade que disfrutes con lo que escribo aunque debo decir que esta segunda parte está un poco mejor lo grada jejeje así que continúala si te interesa, gracias y espero pronto tu opinión. Por cierto si te gusta leer podría recomendarte algunos libros muy buenos.**

**Mandy Lestrange: Bien pues aquí tienes el tercer capi espero que te guste, gracias y saludos.**

**JaNnYtA: Precisamente alñ final de HD yo igual me quedé con esa sensación por ello decidí continuar con otra parte para atar los cabos sueltos, gracias y espero tu comentario ejeje te cuidas**

**Gracias a todos los lectores**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	4. Úsenlos Bien

Disclaimer: Sí, como saben Rowling mató a Lupin y a Fred y como yo no haría semejante cosa no soy ella, así que de ella es HP

**Disclaimer: **Sí, como saben Rowling mató a Lupin y a Fred y como yo no haría semejante cosa no soy ella, así que de ella es Harry P.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Úsenlos Bien**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Los Seño__res Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta,_

_proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos del presentar_

_El Mapa del Merodeador_

_El Trío Dorado da una cordial bienvenida al nuevo lector_

_y le hace un advertencia:_

_Exploren cada pasadizo que puedan pero cuidado con el velador_

_No__ olviden sellarlo o alguien podría verlo_

_Travesura Realizada_

_ -Mapa del Merodeador_

- Amor- llamó la castaña.

- Mmmm- respondió el moreno medio somnoliento.

- Debo dar una clase más…- lo besó en la boca suavemente- …y luego tengo que presentarme con la casa de la cual soy Jefa- informó con tacto.

- ¿Es necesario?- se quejó él buscando los labios de la mujer.

- Sí, pero cuando acabe con lo de Slytherin regreso- depositó otro beso en su boca pero más profundo el cuál él trató de seguir pero ella se separó con sutileza para ponerse de pie.

- Te estaré esperando- dijo él tapándose con las sábanas en actitud perezosa.

- Ya regreso- se despidió ella saliendo del lugar.

- Ajá…- contestó cerrando los ojos a lo que ella sonrió triunfante más aún porque su esposo estaba con ella como siempre.

Cruzó el cuadro del caballero que la miró con toda la indiferencia que pudo pero él había escuchado lo que pasó en aquel cuarto, se dirigía a su salón donde los de primero ya la estarían esperando donde se encontraba el menor de sus hijos.

- Hola- una voz la detuvo, la conocía muy bien pero no se lo esperaba.

- Hola- correspondió al saludo mirando al rubio quien se le acercaba.

- ¿Qué tal lo tomó Potter?- preguntó observándola atentamente.

- Luego te cuento, tengo clase- se excusó comenzando a alejarse para evitar la conversación.

- Te acompaño y aprovechamos- insistió él alcanzándola.

- Pues se desconcertó mucho…- se resignó la mujer a iniciar la plática así por lo menos terminaría pronto.

- Lo imagino… ¿se molestó? Digo, nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien…- aventuró el platino deseando saber si se habían peleado.

- Se incomodó nada más, ya sabes cómo es de…-

- … ¿celoso?- completó el hombre con mirada burlona.

- Exacto- sonrió- pero le dije que no tenía porqué y se tranquilizó- ella hizo un alto para verlo a la cara- Porque no tiene porqué estarlo ¿verdad?- inquirió.

El ojigris la miró intensamente sin atreverse a darle una respuesta, era más que obvio que sí tenía había razones para celarse pero él no lo afirmaría frente a ella.

- ¿Draco?- insistió ella con cierto temor ante su mutismo.

- Lo último que te dije hace 15 años sigue en pie- contestó finalmente sin un ápice de culpa.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al escucharlo, recordaba perfectamente lo último que le había dicho, cada palabra pronunciada estaba grabada en su mente y en su corazón pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo…ahora no sabía cómo manejar la situación, cosa extraña en ella pues siempre sabía qué hacer, la única reacción que su cuerpo procesó fue la de alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, correr sin mirar hacia atrás hasta legar a su salón donde ya se recriminaría mentalmente por su actitud tan inmadura.

Draco la miró con una sonrisa malévola mientras se alejaba, ese comportamiento tan impropio de ella significaba que "él" todavía ocupaba un espacio importante en su corazón…eso era exactamente lo que buscaba comprobar ahora solo faltaba quitar a Potter de la jugada y ya tenía una idea maravillosa para ello.

El rubio se encaminó a su habitación satisfecho por sus logros desde su reaparición, había perturbado la paz de los Potter, era una suerte que en el último momentos se le hubiese ocurrido hacer un horcrux más poderoso con el fragmento de alma que le quedaba y habérselo dado a Malfoy hijo, era excelente que este hubiera muerto justo entonces pero nada de eso hubiese sido necesario sin tan solo Potter ni fuera un estorbo, desde que nació le causó problemas, no más bien desde su vida anterior, siempre fungía como una piedra en el zapato y le odiaba profundamente, sería sencillo ir y lanzarle un lindo avada pero antes quería hacerlo sufrir, pagaría con lágrimas de sangre haberse atrevido a "intentar" asesinarlo y ella también recibiría su merecido arrebatándole violentamente las cosas que más amaba tal y como en el pasado, solo que esta vez Draco Malfoy no estaría para consolarla.

Se colocó una cómoda pijama de seda verde en su atlético cuerpo decidiendo relajarse un poco, se recostó en su gran cama cerrando los ojos dispuesto a pensar ya en su triunfo.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

La castaña impartió su clase como previamente la había planeado, dando la introducción a la materia y tratando de olvidar la conversación con su rubio amigo que definitivamente la tenía intranquila, cuando terminó la hora suspiró recordando que debía ir a la Sala Común de Slytherin como lo había prometido el día anterior.

- Mamá- uno de los alumnos se quedó rezagado frente a su profesora.

- James- lo reconoció la mujer reglándole una débil sonrisa- ¿Qué pasa hijo?-

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el infante con genuino interés.

- Claro que sí solo estoy algo nerviosa porque voy con los Slytherin a presentarme- declaró mintiendo.

- Entiendo- dijo el menor con un tono de comprensión tan profundo que la mujer supo que él sabía que ella le mentía pero luego desechó el absurdo pensamiento.

- ¿James?- llamó un niño acercándose al escritorio.

- Oh, mamá ya debes de conocer a mi amigo Alexander Tremlett- presentó el ojimiel con amabilidad.

- Desde luego, el señor Tremlett es bastante participativo- sonrió la mujer extendiéndole la mano.

- Es un placer profesora Potter- sonrió el niño de ojos azules con admiración.

- Los dejo, tengo un asunto pendiente, que pasen buena noche- se despidió la mujer caminando tranquilamente fuera del aula.

A medida que se acercaba a su destino, el aire se volvía más húmedo y el frío más intenso, recordaba a la perfección dónde se ubicaba la Sala Común de las serpientes ya que innumerables veces Draco la había llevado ahí por alguna fiesta, celebración o simplemente para visitarla, así que se posicionó frente al conocido muro de piedra con la orgullosa serpiente de piedra adornándolo.

- Bene Via- pronunció con firmeza a lo que el muro se elevó rápidamente abriéndole paso al tétrico lugar donde todos los alumnos debían estar a esa hora ya, las serpientes la miraron con gesto desconfiado propio de su carácter esperando que ella dijese algo- Necesito que todos estén aquí- pronunció la mujer con vez suave pero que llegó a cada rincón de la casa por arte de magia, pronto la Sala se llenó de todos los alumnos que portaban túnica verde.- Como ya saben yo soy su nueva Jefa de Casa, no sé cómo manejarían todo con el profesor Slughorn pero conmigo todo será nuevo, yo no doy preferencia alguna- declaró contundentemente.

- ¿Ni siquiera a los Gryffindor?- cuestionó un chico de sexto grado con sarcasmo.- Usted fue una leona después de todo y su familia…- insinuó siendo portavoz de lo que la mayoría pensaba.

- Eso no va a influir en lo más mínimo en mi trato hacia ustedes, ahora soy una profesora más sin casa y sin preferencias especiales y voy a apoyarlos en lo que me necesiten y sea justo claro- declaró con fría cordialidad, así se debía tratar con estos chicos si uno quería ser tomado enserio.

- ¿Lo promete?- preguntó otra jovencita.

- Yo no prometo nada señorita, ustedes mismos se darán cuenta si miento o no- sonrió de lado- Gryffindor ha ganado la Copa de la Casa los últimos años así que es momento de que se pongan a la altura y sean astutos como se presume son, ahora vayan a dormir- ordenó ante las sonrisas de complicidad de algunos y las desconfiadas de otros.

- Será un verdadero placer tratar con usted profesora- la abordó un joven de cuerpo musculoso y cabellera ondulada color rubio cenizo.

- Gracias señor Baddock supongo que será recíproco- asintió ella mirando que el joven era el más educado de su grupo, más atrás distinguió a otro personaje portando un gran hinchazón en media cara- Señor Zabini ¿qué le sucedió?-

- Desafortunadamente caí de mi escoba profesora, no tiene porqué preocuparse- replicó el joven en un tono de no le interesa en lo más mínimo pero cortés.

- Señor Zabini yo no lo considero tonto o ingenuo así que sea tan gentil de ser recíproco conmigo- declaró la castaña segura de que mentía.

- Lo soy, por ello no pienso que mi condición le afecte- espetó fríamente recibiendo un apretón por parte de Baddock recordándole que a quien le hablaba así era a una profesora pero lo ignoró.

- Ya nos conoceremos más…- le sonrió de lado como Draco le había enseñado- Que pasen buena noche jóvenes- con esta despedida salió del lugar dejando a muchas serpientes con infinidad de dudas respecto a ella.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

El matrimonio Potter caminaba rumbo al Gran Comedor, uno con la intención de agradecer y despedir a la directora y la otra solo a desayunar tratando de olvidar la angustia que le oprimía el pecho desde el día anterior.

- No puedo creer que seas Jefa de Slytherin- gruñía el pelinegro.

- Ayer te lo dije y no parecía molestarte- espetó ella.

- Porque me lo dijiste mientras me seducías ¿qué esperabas? Estaba desprevenido- objetó él.

- No tienes excusa así que deja el tema por la paz- le riñó ella sonriente.

- Bien- se resignó el hombre.

Harry siguió avanzando pero algo le preocupaba desde el día anterior y es que el ojiverde no se había dormido como creía su esposa porque estaba intranquilo ante la presencia de Malfoy, algo en él le inquietaba, así que había sacado su inseparable Mapa del Merodeador para inspeccionar el castillo ubicando rápidamente la motita que decía Hermione Potter, recordaba que al ver ese nombre se sintió orgulloso pero se alarmó al ver otro cartelito acercándosele con el nombre de Draco Malfoy, más aún cuando se pararon ambos en un mismo punto para luego caminar juntos, hasta que volvieron a parar y Hermione se había alejado a toda prisa, ahí se desconcertó bastante pero no había comentado nada al respecto, esperó pacientemente a que ella regresase para que le contara sin embargo se mantuvo callada, demasiado callada para su gusto.

- Buen día- saludó una voz masculina que detuvo a la pareja, ambos voltearon para ver al hombre de porte aristocrático, cabello rubio sedoso y túnica azul cobalto que se acercaba con un intento de sonrisa, un intento muy malo al parecer de Harry.

- Buen día- respondió la castaña tratando de mantener la calma.

Harry no contestó siquiera solamente lo miró fijamente recordando lo poco que habían convivido en el pasado, más allá de una rivalidad no hubo nada, sin embargo algo los unía y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido.

La ojimiel no deseaba que la tensión subiera demasiado, debía hacer algo pero no sabía qué, de pronto, una voces interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- exclamaron tres jovencitos llegando junto a sus padres y detectando de inmediato cierta tensión en el ambiente además el profesor Malfoy no dejaba de mirar a su padre y viceversa- ¿Qué pasa?- se atrevió a preguntar el joven más grande.

- Hermione- llamó el ojiverde sin apartar su mirada- Adelántate con los niños a desayunar, nosotros vamos ahora- ordenó con una voz muy diferente a la que sus hijos estaban acostumbrados, una que no aceptaba réplicas.

La mujer no tardó en hacerle caso, esa plática era ya inevitable pero sus hijos no debían estar presentes en ella, tampoco ella, así que caminó con paso firme tomando de la mano a su hijo menor e indicando a los mellizos que la siguieran, los cuatro se perdieron en los pasillos del castillo sin mirar hacia atrás.

- Malfoy-

- Potter- se reconocieron mutuamente por la simple mención de sus respectivos apellidos con su tono de voz personalizado.

- ¿Por qué regresaste?- cuestionó el pelinegro duramente, le guardaba cierto rencor justo ahora que lo veía vivo por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a su Herm, realmente no le importaba por qué vivía sino por qué había vuelto.

- ¿Acaso no te lo dijo Hermione?- inquirió a modo de respuesta queriendo incomodar a su interlocutor.

- Porque querías recuperar tu vida pero quiero escucharlo de ti- retó el moreno.

- Si ya lo sabes ¿para qué preguntas?-

- Porque no me creo esa mentira- declaró pues el argumento le parecía falso.

- Bueno también porque extrañaba a Hermione- soltó como si nada manteniendo esa molesta sonrisita.

- Ella estaba muy bien sin ti, me tiene a mí y nosotros tenemos hijos- contestó el otro molesto.

- Ya lo he notado pero un viejo amigo nunca está de más- debatió el rubio divertido.

- Los que estaban supuestamente muertos sí- contestó ya atacándolo directamente.

- Vaya, sigues igual de agresivo y mal educado- rió.

- Y tú sigues siendo un arrogante y cínico como siempre-

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Así soy ¿Me extrañaste estos años?- se encogió de hombros divertido.

- Ni un poco hurón- le dijo seriamente.

- Muy bien cara rajada, solo me interesa que ella sí lo haya hecho-

- Escúchame bien- el moreno disminuyó la distancia entre ambos de forma amenazante.

- ¿Si?- el ojigris no dio ni un paso atrás encarándolo como si nada.

- No quiero que te lo acerques- dijo duramente el ojiverde.

- Te recuerdo que ambos somos colegas y, por ahora, estamos en el mismo castillo, es inevitable que nos frecuentemos- explicó con naturalidad.

- ¿Por qué no te largas entonces? Vete a otro país, búscate una linda mujer rubia y olvídate de la mía-

- Me temo que eso será imposible…- sonrió- ...me gustan las castañas-

- Entonces prepárate para un duelo porque yo no permitiré que atosigues a Herm- dijo el moreno con furia sacando su varita.

- No pienso pelear contigo Potter, aún no…- declaró el rubio mirándolo altivamente sin inmutarse siquiera aunque deseara matarlo por dentro.

- Serpiente tenías que ser, solamente eres un cobarde destilador de veneno- se mofó el otro con desprecio absoluto.

- Y tú eres un leoncito que sigue jugando al héroe, tan estúpido como valiente- contraatacó el platino.

Draco sonrió de lado mirando la furia creciente en su rival, lo detestaba más que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo pero él era más inteligente y no dejaría que la ira dirigiese sus actos, ya tenía un plan y no pensaba echarlo a perder, tan solo pensar que lo tendría a sus pies le daba un placer inmenso, lo bueno era que Potter seguía siendo un imbécil impulsivo, por otro lado con Hermione debía andar con pies de plomo si quería convencerla de sus buenas intenciones, ahora mismo se le ocurría el primer paso.

- No me importa porque todo lo que sale de tu asquerosa boca es suciedad- exclamó Harry.

- Ja, oye Potter ¿qué te parecen los besos de ella?- dijo arrastrando las palabras malignamente- Yo siempre dije que sabían a fresa…-

- ¡Cállate!-

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que ella fue mi novia y prometida antes que tú la tocaras siquiera?- siguió el jueguito.

- Pero afortunadamente nunca consumaron nada- debatió el otro.

- Eso aún puede remediarse…- ante esta declaración el moreno se enfureció tomando al boldo del cuello de su túnica para estrellando contra la pared.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses ¿escuchaste?- amenazó ante la burlona mirada del otro.

- No lo pienso, solo lo haré- contestó seguro a lo que e otro lo soltó con brusquedad dándose vuelta furioso pero de inmediato lo volvió a encarar soltándole un derechazo directo al rostro.

El rubio cayó al suelo por el impacto descubriendo al poco que de su boca emanaba un hilillo de sangre el cual limpió con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Eso fue para que pienses mejor las cosas Malfoy, estas advertido- escupió el pelinegro retirándose a paso lento del lugar mientras el aludido se incorporaba e iba directo a la habitación de la castaña.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Hermione estaba preocupada, no pudo tocar su desayuno de los nervios que le aquejaban, no dejaba de imaginar qué tanto harían esos dos, deseaba regresar pero sabía que no sería conveniente, solamente esperaba que ya tuvieran la madurez suficiente para mantener una charla normal. Además las constantes miradas de interrogación por parte de sus hijos no la ayudaban mucho, ellos eran muy listos pero los mellizos poseían el carácter de su marido, odiaban que les ocultaran cosas y eran tercos en sus decisiones.

Los infantes pensaban en muchas hipótesis sobre lo que su padre y Malfoy pudieran estar haciendo que iban desde estar jugando snap explosivo hasta manteniendo un duelo a muerte por lo que tampoco probaron bocado.

- ¿Sirius?- llamó un joven pasándole una mano por delante del rostro repetidas veces.

- ¿Qué pasa Frank?- respondió el ojiazul mirándolo.

- Saber qué pasa, no han dejado de mirar a la puerta y a la tía Hermione todo el desayuno-

- Es cierto ¿qué les sucede?- preguntó una rubia.

- No es nada…- negó la ojiverde.

- No les creo ¿dónde está el tío Harry? ¿O es que ya se fue sin tomarnos en cuenta?-

Los Potter no respondieron tan solo se miraron dando a entender que ese era el motivo de su preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede?- insistió Longbottom más serio- Somos sus primos, sus amigos…-

- Ahora no Frank, hablaremos de eso con todos y en un lugar adecuado- por fin la sangre Dumbledore tan oculta afloró en la sensatez del joven Potter quien recibió una mirada orgullosa de su hermana.

- Ahí esta el tío- informó la Weasley mirando hacia la figura que entraba al Gran Comedor.

Harry caminó mirando al frente con las manos inmóviles a los costados, su semblante era duro y sus orbes esmeralda chispeaban, sus esposa supo en ese instante que algo había pasado porque se veía muy tenso y enojado. El moreno llegó hasta la mesa principal inclinando su cabeza a modo de saludo y acercándose al oído de su esposa.

- Tengo que decirte algo- ella asintió levantándose de inmediato para salir con su marido ante la confusa mirada de los menores.

Los Potter se alejaron del lugar entrando a un aula vacía, el hombre cerró la puerta con un conjuro e insonorizó el sitio mientras ella lo miraba pacientemente esperando a que hablara.

- No quiero que te acerques a él- inició el moreno firmemente recordando todo lo que el rubio le había insinuado, no, más bien advertido.

- Pero Harry…- lo miró con dulzura-…somos colegas y vivimos en el mismo castillo durante el año escolar- explicó tranquilamente alterando sobremanera al hombre que detestó escuchar las mismas palabras de su enemigo saliendo de la boca de su amada.

- ¡No quiero que le hables!- refutó enojado.

- Cálmate Harry…-

- ¡No! ¡No hasta que me jures que no vas a tratarlo!- gritó con sus ojos chispeante de la ira.

- Eso es imposible…- respondió ella con tono resignado.

- ¡¿Por qué?!-

- Porque él fue mi amigo, lo quise mucho, se sacrificó por mí…- comenzó a explicar.

- ¡No me importa, él quiere separarnos y eso no lo voy a permitir!- exclamó sorprendiendo a la castaña con semejante declaración y haciéndola evocar su última charla.

- Que tonterías dices- dijo desechando la idea.

- ¡Es la verdad, ese maldito…!-

- No le hables así- lo interrumpió con un tono más duro- Escucha, ya tuvimos una conversación sobre esto, yo te amo a ti y nadie nos va a separar- declaró sinceramente.

- Pero él…- intentó debatir.

- Nada, él y yo somos amigos y lo seguiremos siendo- aclaró firmemente.

- Pues no estoy de acuerdo- espetó él inflexible.

- Yo no pedí tu aprobación- ella también comenzaba a molestarse ante la terquedad del hombre.

- Eso significa que lo pones a él antes que a mí- el otro se sintió.

- Lo pongo antes que a tus celos infundados-

- ¡¿Todavía lo quieres verdad?!- elevó su tono con una nueva oleada de furia.

- ¡Por supuesto!- exclamó hiriendo profundamente a su esposo quien no esperaba esa respuesta tan segura y firme, él volteó su rostro tratando de evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran.

- ¿Entonces por qué no has saltado a sus brazos?- preguntó dolido.

- No, lo quiero como amigo…- al verlo así bufó- ¡Eres un tonto Harry!- lo miró entristecida al saber que la había malinterpretado- ¡¿Con quién llevo casada 16 años?! ¡¿Con quién tengo 3 maravillosos hijos?! ¡¿Con quién hago el amor todas las noches?!- le gritó enardecida.

-…- él no pudo contestar solamente la miró a la cara.

- ¡Contigo! Contigo porque tú eres el único hombre de mi vida por eso me casé contigo- dijo ya al borde de las lágrimas a causa de las dudas de su compañero.

- Ahora pienso que talvez te casaste conmigo porque a él lo creíste muerto- musitó con un tono resentido lastimando a la ojimiel profundamente.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No es verdad…- replicó ella débilmente aproximándose al hombre sorprendida ante tal suposición.

- Me voy- declaró impidiendo que ella lo tocara- Voy a saludar y a despedirme de los niños. Adiós.- informó secamente saliendo del aula enfurecido.

Hermione no podía asimilar por completo lo que su Harry le había dicho, cómo era posible que dudara de esa manera de su amor, era inaudito, por esa razón se soltó a llorar en medio del salón sin que nada le importase, hasta que el toque marcando el inicio de las clases la devolvió a la realidad tomando la rápida decisión de llegar a la brevedad a su habitación antes de que alguien la viera, para ahí llorar a gusto, al fin y al cabo ese día no tenía clase a 1ra hora.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Los jóvenes escucharon el timbre indicándoles que debían asistir a su primera clase y se prepararon para hacerlos, sin embargo un hombre los detuvo en el camino.

- Hola chicos-

- Hola papá-

- Hola tío Harry- se saludaron todos con gusto.

- ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?- pidió señalando a sus hijos.

- Claro- contestó Sirius contento diciendo hasta luego a sus primos mientras Lily y James se le unían, su padre los guió hasta los jardines a un lugar donde no los pudieran espiar ni mucho menos encontrar.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Y mamá?- preguntó su hija suspicaz.

- Sí ¿qué pasó con Malfoy?- siguió su hijo mayor pero ante la sola mención de ese apellido el hombre se puso serio.

- No es momento para hablar de eso-

- ¿Y para qué nos querías?- inquirió el más pequeño con su voz infantil.

- Bueno, es que quiero pedirles un favor- explicó más relajado.

- ¿Qué clase de favor?- sonrió Sirius en tono de complicidad.

- Necesito que cuiden a su madre…-

- ¿Pero qué dices? Nosotros lo hacemos- sonrió Lily extrañada ante tal petición.

- Es que me preocupa- explicó su padre- No quiero que le pase nada con Malfoy aquí y yo no puedo quedarme a su lado-

- ¿El profesor Malfoy es peligroso?-

- No es eso Sirius es que no confío en él, fuimos juntos al Colegio y jamás congeniamos- dijo con el tono más normal que pudo.

- Lo imagino- siguió su hijo esperando oír más anécdotas de su pasado pero fue todo.

- ¿Cómo la cuidaremos? Hogwarts es inmenso y tenemos clases la mayor parte del día, no es como si pudiéramos seguirla, además Filch vigila todos los pasillos- debatió la ojiverde.

- De eso no hay problema- el hombre esbozó una de sus sonrisas traviesas, una de esas cuando iba a hacer una broma o tenía una sorpresa.

- ¿De qué hablas?- ante la interrogante mirada de los jóvenes, él buscó algo en su túnica celeste con dedicación hasta que dio con ella y se los mostró, eran dos cosas: un pergamino viejo y una capa algo extraña- ¿Qué son esas cosas?- preguntó su hijo mayor desconcertado.

- Estas cosas son mis tesoros más apreciados- declaró el morocho sonriente.

- No te comprendo- insistió el ojiazul sin ver algo extraordinario en esas cosas.

- Verán, hace muchos años su abuelo James junto con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin estudiaron aquí- contó omitiendo a Pettigrew porque no valía la pena recordarlo, de hecho en el mapa ni su apodo aparecía ya- Ellos eran los bromistas más grandes de Hogwarts y se hacían llamar los Merodeadores- dijo con un brillo nostálgico en sus ojos ante el oído atento de los chicos que sabían muy poco sobre aquello- Sin embargo no podían pasar desapercibidos sin ayuda, como saben su tío Remus era un licántropo- los otros asintieron- y eso fue desde pequeño, sus amigos lo supieron y decidieron ayudarlo convirtiéndose en animagos para poder acompañarlo en sus transformaciones durante la luna llena, se hacían llamar por ello Cornamenta, que era mi padre en forma de ciervo, Canuto, que era Sirius en forma de grim y Lunático que era Remus. Ellos crearon el Mapa del Merodeador y usaron la capa de invisibilidad para hacer sus travesuras y acompañar a Remus- terminó de contar apretando fuertemente los objetos que tanta ayuda le había prestado en su juventud.

- ¿Esta es una capa de invisibilidad?- Sirius la miró emocionado.

- Así es, mi padre la dejó encargada con el profesor Dumbledore con el propósito de que me la entregara al entrar al Colegio, ese fue su legado para mí- extendió la tela frente al mellizo- y ahora es el mío para ti Sirius- declaró entregándole la prenda con orgullo al saber que su hijo la usaría.

- ¡Gracias papá!- el ojiazul tomó la capa colocándosela de inmediato observando maravillado que su cuerpo había desaparecido, también sus hermano miraban sorprendidos su cabeza sin cuerpo.

- Y el Mapa es para ti Lily- agregó él, dándole con igual orgullo el viejo pergamino que la ojiverde examinó sin entender aún para qué servía.

- Está en blanco- corroboró confundida.

- Para ver su contenido tienes que decir "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"- recitó tocando con su varita el pergamino en el que aparecieron unas letras y luego un mapa detallado de todo el castillo y sus jardines se dibujó en él, se veían motitas con cartelitos por todos lados.

- Pero… ¿qué?-

- Mira aquí y lee- ordenó el hombre señalando una parte de los jardines donde estaban cuatro motitas cada una con un cartelito que rezaba: Harry, Sirius, James y Lily Potter- Este mapa muestra la ubicación de las personas que quieras encontrar y que se encuentren en Hogwarts desde luego- informó sonriente- Para que regrese a la normalidad solo di "Travesura Realizada" así nadie descubrirá su secreto- el mapa se borró por completo volviendo a ser el simple viejo pergamino vacío.

- ¡Es maravilloso, gracias papá!- exclamó su hija radiante.

- ¿Por qué a ella le diste el mapa?-

- Lo lamento hijo pero ella es más sensata- dijo el padre halagando a su hija.

Harry rió un poco pero luego miró seriamente a su hijo menos que casi no había hablado en toda la conversación, ni siquiera se mostraba celoso por no haber recibido nada.

- James…- llamó- ¿pasa algo?-

- Es que me parece extraño que desconfíes tanto del profesor Malfoy- soltó con el ceño fruncido.

- Es por la seguridad de tu madre, no quiero que nada le pase, solamente quiero que la cuiden para que no se meta en problemas, solo eso…por favor- pidió con voz suave.

- Cuenta con nosotros papá- apoyó Sirius.

- Sí, la cuidaremos- secundó su hija.

- De acuerdo…- accedió el ojimiel.

- Muy bien, entonces cuento con los tres, no quiero que excluyan a su hermano- ordenó a los mellizos quienes asintieron.

- No te defraudaremos.-

- Lo sé- sonrió- Debo irme ahora ya no puedo quedarme, me despiden de sus primos y se cuidan mucho, felicidad James por entra a Ravenclaw por cierto- se despidió caminando hacia el castillo.

- ¡Adiós papá!- gritaron ellos pero el hombre se detuvo por un momento y los miró fijamente.

- Una última cosa con respecto a sus cosas- gritó - ¡Úsenlos bien!- ordenó con voz jovial recordando esa primera Navidad verdadera en el Colegio cuando descubrió la capa y el único consejo que había respecto a ella, esperaba que sus hijos comprendieran el mensaje.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

La mujer de castaña y rizada cabellera caminó sin para hasta su habitación encontrando una fea imagen al llegar, recargado contra el muro se encontraba su rubio amigo aguardándola pero la mitad de su rostro estaba hinchada, roja y su labio sangraba, una mal presentimiento le vino de repente pero se apresuró a hablarle.

- ¡Draco, por Merlín!- exclamó aproximándose al maltrecho rostro del hombre.

- Hola Hermione- saludó él sin moverse ni agacharse para que lo viera más de cerca.

- ¡Gran tonto! A estas alturas deberías estar en la enfermería ¡No saludándome!- regañó ella preocupada, más aún al sospechar quién había sido el responsable.

- No, no quiero ir a la enfermería- declaró firmemente- Deseo que este asunto se maneje con discreción por eso vine contigo- informó haciendo un gesto de dolor al tratar de sonreír.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó con voz muy suave.

- Bien lo sabes, tu marido es un bruto- dijo con tranquilidad aparentando no odiarlo tanto.

Ella suspiró, sospecha confirmada, Harry lo había golpeado pero al parecer Draco no le había respondido porque cuando vio al morocho este solo estaba furioso pero no lastimado…no podía creer que fuera tan agresivo, se sentía en parte responsable por eso.

- Será mejor que entremos- ofreció la mujer acercándose al cuadro del caballero- Sir Thomas- saludó ella educadamente.

- Hola nuevamente profesora- correspondió la pintura haciendo una caravana feliz de que lo tomara en cuenta.

- Pay de limón- dijo ella haciendo que el cuadro se apartara dejando libre la entrada a su habitación.- Adelante- el rubio caminó tras ella examinado cada centímetro del lugar.

- Creo que es más bonita que la mía- trató de bromear.

- Siéntate, voy a curarte- cortó ella ignorando su comentario, no estaba de humor para entablar una charla.

- Bien- el hombre la obedeció colocándose frente a ella mientras que la mujer, con una serie de rápidos conjuros, lo dejó como nuevo- Vaya, sigues siendo tan buena en todo como siempre- elogió él al ya no sentir dolor en su rostro.

- Son solo primeros auxilios- replicó guardando su varita e intentado pararse mas una mano se lo impidió.

- No estas de buenas ¿eh?- preguntó él obligándola a mirarlo y al no obtener respuesta lo tomó como un sí- ¿Qué hizo Potter esta vez?- dedujo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy así por él?- cuestionó poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Vamos, te conozco y sé cuando estás afectada por él- sonrió.

- No fue nada, tonterías-

- Si fueran tonterías no tendrías los ojos hinchados por haber llorado- ella lo miró confundida al saberse descubierta por su antiguo amigo- Y sé que él te hizo llorar- los ojos de la castaña volvieron a humedecerse y el rubio rozó con su mano la mejilla de ella- No te merece- declaró tiernamente.

- Draco…discutimos porque él no quiere que me acerque a ti- confesó apartando su rostro suavemente.

- Entonces lo mejor será que me retire- concluyó él levantándose un poco ofendido.

- Sí…- respondió quedamente la otra.

- Gracias por haberme curado, que tengas buen día- justo antes de que saliera ella le habló.

- Perdóname Draco…por favor, yo lo amo…- dijo con tristeza.

- Lo sé, pero ¿estás segura de que eso es recíproco?- inquirió como despedida sin esperar su respuesta, salió de la habitación con una maliciosa sonrisa.

La ojimiel se quedó como en trance interpretando las últimas palabras de su colega, hacía unos momentos Harry se había descontrolado por completo, tanto que no lo reconoció, dudó de su amor, de su lealtad, golpeó a uno de su mejores amigos a quien creía muerto, exigía que se alejara de él sin importarle lo que ella quisiera…comprendía sus celos pero no a tal grado, después de tantos años, después de todo lo que juntos habían construido: una familia, y ahora él lo ponía en duda, no creía en ella por tener celos y menos si estos eran completamente infundados.

Hermione suspiró hondamente decidiendo que ella era la que debía decidir con quién verse y con quién no, su esposo debía comprender de una vez por todas. Caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación admirando los terrenos del castillo, como cuando eran estudiantes, admiró el sol resplandeciendo entre una gama de colores y el reflejo del Lago Negro…

--

-- --

-- --

**Listo, actualicé más rápido no? Bueno esto es todo por esta semana pero dependiendo de los Reviews me esforzaré más, sé que es fea esa condición pero es solo para acelerar el proceso ya que de ninguna manera abandonaré el fic. Pero eso sí Dejen REVIEWS de cualquier forma me gusta recibir sus comentarios.**

A **heydi Ha**como siempre un agradecimiento por el apoyo, espero que todo haya quedado claro jaja pero otra duda que tengas dímela y con gusto te aclararé las cosas, Harry tendrá sus momentos pero no todo será miel sobre hojuelas menos con el malvado rubio retornado, este capítulo demuestra esto, aunque si sientes que desplazo a Harry mucho dímelo con confianza y trataré de darle más papel pero te digo que Hermione es la protagonista jejeje, sin más un saludo, cuídate.

**JaNnYtA.- **Que bueno que ya recordaste el fic jaja y agradezco que hayas dejado un comentario, claro que muchas cosas son esperadas pero espero darte alguna que otra sorpresa en el futuro y que este capi no te haya decepcionado, ya veremos la importancia de James en la historia, no le quites el ojo de encima…ah y por Arráncame la Vida aún estoy pensando en el sig capi porque ese es un fic directo a la compu sin borrador aunque ya tengo la idea, saludos.

**willow007: **Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y me alegro que el capi te haya gustado, espero este también claro, la bienvenida del profe se aproxima con los nuevos "instrumentos" de los hermanos…ah y pues recomendaciones te puedo decir que de Isabel Allende "la casa de los espíritus" es muy buen libro, te digo este de momento pero si no te llama la atención más adelante te doy otros datos, te cuidas y gracias nuevamente.

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	5. Los Celos No Dejan Nada Bueno

**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia todo es de Rowling pero como no me gustó cómo terminó todo ¡yo protesto!

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Los Celos No Dejan Nada Bueno**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Acércate,_

_No muerdo,_

_Al menos no de momento._

_No temas a mis labios,_

_Te aseguro que son más dulces que la miel_

_Y mucho más letales que el veneno de serpiente._

_Cae en mi encanto,_

_No te resistas,_

_Ningún hombre ha escapado de mí_

_Y tú no serás el primero_

_Adelante,_

_Sucumbe ante mí, sabes que quieres._

_-Cho Chang_

- Amor- llamó la castaña.

- Mmmm- respondió el moreno medio somnoliento.

- Debo dar una clase más…- lo besó en la boca suavemente- …y luego tengo que presentarme con la casa de la cual soy Jefa- informó con tacto.

Harry se fue inmediatamente de Hogwarts luego de hablar con sus hijos, justo acababa de recordar que ese día empezaba la temporada nacional para saber qué equipo se iba al mundial y él era el capitán de los Chudley Cannons e iba retrasado al entrenamiento. Hizo una parada express en su casa para recoger su uniforme y su escoba, en cuestión de minutos llegó preparado al campo de prácticas donde su equipo ya surcaba el cielo entrenando y dos personas se levantaron rápidamente de las gradas al verlo.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó Neville acercándosele.

- ¡Ronald! ¡Ginny! ¡Ya llegó Harry!- gritó Luna a los pelirrojos quienes descendieron sin demora.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el morocho extrañado.

- Quisieron venir…- la pelirroja tomó aire llegando a su encuentro junto a su hermano- …nos enteramos ayer de lo de Malfoy- explicó llanamente.

- Intentamos localizarte pero al no encontrarte supusimos que habías ido a Hogwarts- dijo Ron.

- Y no quisimos hacer bola, mejor decidimos esperarte para que nos explicaras todo- siguió su esposa ansiosa de saber más.

- Suponemos que ya comprobaste si lo que publicó El Profeta es verdad ¿no?- cuestionó Longbottom.

- Hablé ya con él- declaró con tono amargo pues aún recordaba esa conversación y sus consecuencias, la amenaza y el golpe, provocándole un sentimiento de furia renovado.

- ¿Y?- insistió el pecoso muriéndose de la curiosidad.

- Dice que se hizo pasar por muerto para estar seguro y hasta ahora decidió regresar- explicó tajantemente.

- ¿Y cómo lo tomó Hermione?- dijo preocupada la chica anteriormente de apellido Weasley.

- ¡De maravilla!- exclamó el hombre sarcástico.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- cuestionó el Weasley preocupado, conocía muy bien a la pareja y ahora sentía que habían tenido problemas.

- Es que…- suspiró- Malfoy me provocó y lo golpeé- soltó sorprendiendo a los demás.

- ¡Genial hermano!- felicitó Ron.

- Cállate Ron- lo regañó su hermana- ¿Cómo dices Harry?-

- Como escuchaste Ginny, le di un buen golpe y luego le dije a Hermione que no se le acercara pero dijo que ella haría lo que quisiera ella no yo- soltó como indignado.

- Pues claro- la rubia lo miró con reproche- Él estuvo con ella el tiempo que nosotros estúpidamente la abandonamos, fue uno de sus soportes principales, no dejo que el mal la consumiera y, por si fuera poco, murió por ella. Creo que son suficientes motivos para agradecérselo.- numeró con seriedad.

- Por supuesto y ahora que está vivo ella esta aliviada y feliz, no es para menos- dijo Neville- Y tú no puedes pedirle que se aleje de él.-

- ¡Lo sé!- gritó el hombre de gafas redondas- ¡Es solo que van a estar mucho tiempo juntos y pues todo había acabado entre ellos porque él estaba supuestamente muerto pero ahora resulta que está vivo!- exclamó frustrado- ¡Además el maldito me dijo que aún la quería!-

- Hermano, confía en ella, Herm merece que lo hagas- aconsejó el pecoso tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿En qué Cada quedó James?- la esposa del guardián cambió de tema oportunamente al sentir lo pasado incómodo.

- Todos están bien y bueno James quedó en Ravenclaw- confesó ante la comprensiva mirada de los otros, ellos ya lo habían visto venir pero jamás quisieron especular sobre ello, el niño era sumamente parecido a su madre internamente a pesar de que pareciera una copia del padre por fuera, además lo llevaba en la sangre, sus ojos lo delataron siempre.

- ¡Harry!- una melosa voz pronunció el nombre del capitán quien miró a una bonita mujer de ojos rasgados y cabellera negra portando el uniforme de su equipo y bajando de su escoba último modelo.

Los demás rodaron los ojos presintiendo que habría problemas, más aún cuando la oriental en volvió en un abrazo al hombre pelinegro aún conmocionado.

- Disculpa- habló él apartándola- ¿Nos conocemos?- le preguntó tratando de recordarla.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no me reconoces?- cuestionó la mujer con una mirada ofendida- ¡Soy Cho!- soltó como con reclamo.

- Ahhh- el ojiverde lo supo entonces, ahora sabía el porqué de la excesiva confianza, la observó examinándola, no había cambiado mucho tan solo parecía más grande, siempre había sido guapa y conservaba su bonito cuerpo, aunque esto ya no le inspiraba nada, el tiempo que fueron novios no había significado nada para él, tanto así que hasta se había olvidado de ella- Hola Cho ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó por educación más que por interés.

- Ahora muy bien- declaró ella con un toque de coquetería examinando también al moreno de pies a cabeza.

- Harry, ella va a formar parte del equipo- intervino la pelirroja mirando con mala cara a la otra mujer.

- El entrenador la puso como cazadora ya que ese puesto estaba vacante- informó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

- Ya veo- asimiló toda la información- Habrá que practicar mucho para ser los ganadores- declaró elevando la voz para que todo el equipo lo oyera.

- ¡Empecemos entonces!- exclamó una sonriente oriental jalando al capitán de la túnica para emprender el vuelo.

- Esto será complicado- musitó el otro pelinegro a su esposa, ella asintió- Nos vemos más tarde amor, estaré en el invernadero- se despidió dándole un beso tierno en los labios.

- También me voy cielo- dijo la rubia- Voy a estar en la revista por si pasa algo, suerte y cuida a Harry- se despidió abrazando a su musculoso marido.

Los hermanos vieron desaparecer a sus parejas para fijar luego su vista en el cielo donde Chang revoloteaba alrededor de su amigo tratando de llamar su atención parloteando sin parar, ellos suspiraron intercambiando una mirada cansada.

- Será un largo año ¿verdad?-

- Sí, hermano, no lo dudes…- contestó la mujer montado su escoba dispuesta a interrumpir a la oriental.

Ron la siguió con el deseo de que esta situación no les impidiera llegar a los mundiales, le había prometido a su hija hacerlo y no la defraudaría. También le incomodaba el regreso del hurón y le preocupaba la salud emocional de su mejor amiga, debía hablar con ella un día de esos.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

La ojimiel decidió dejar sus reflexiones para otro momento, su clase iba a comenzar, era ahora los de 5º año, Gryffindor y Slytherin, suspiró, la otra clase con ellos había estado bien, sin contratiempos, si seguían así talvez hasta los hiciera convivir amigablemente.

Revisó rápidamente su atuendo, conjurando un simple hechizo para arreglar su rostro dejándolo fresco y sin rastro de lágrimas, debía ver a sus hijos con una sonrisa, no quería que se dieran cuenta de sus problemas…no aún. Se dirigió tranquilamente a su salón de clases, los chicos debían estar llegando ya.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

- ¿No vas a saludar Zabini?- preguntó sarcástico un ojiazul cerca ya de la entrada del aula de Transformaciones.

- Sí ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso te duele mover la boca?- lo secundó un pelinegro sonriente.

- Púdrete Potter- espetó Robert Zabini haciendo una mueca de dolor al decirlo, el golpe se había convertido en un feo moretón que abarcaba su cachete izquierdo y parte de su boca.

- Después de ti serpiente- respondió Sirius hostilmente.

- Cuidado con lo que dices gryffindor- amenazó otro chico tomando su varita.

- Que miedo me das Baddock- se mofó Frank tomando también su varita.

- Chicos…- susurró su hermana ojiverde en son de advertencia.

- Ni trates de detenernos Lily, estos tontos solo son habladores- atacó cu mellizo.

- ¿Y tú no Potter?- preguntó otro chico de pelo castaño y más delgado.

- ¡Por supuesto que no Madley! ¿Quieres probarlo?- se adelantó Longbottom.

- ¡Eso! ¿Quieres que te deje parejo el otro lado de la cara Zabini?- amenazó el castaño.

- ¡Sirius!- le gritó la ojiverde alarmada pero el chico no la escuchó.

- Así por lo menos no se vería tanto tu horrible rostro- espetó ante la burlona mirada de su interlocutor y compinches, calló sospechando algo, no entendía el repentino cese de hostilidad hasta que sintió una presencia muy conocida atrás de él. Giró su cabeza muy lentamente abriendo sus orbes azules por completo las cuales chocaron con una ámbar…- Ma…má- blabuceó- Yo…eh..ellos…-

- No necesito explicaciones señor Potter- calló ella con tono indiferente- Escuché suficiente y su agresividad será sancionada- ante esto los Slytherin la miraron desconfiados.

- Pero mamá, ellos iniciaron, son serpientes nada más- objetó su hijo recobrando el habla.

- Soy la profesora Potter aquí joven y nunca me ha gustado la discriminación- espetó duramente- Serán quitados 30 puntos de su casa por su inaceptable comportamiento, además…- la mujer movió grácilmente su varita apuntando a su hijo en la cara donde apareció un moretón igual al del Slytherin- Y usted señor Zabini acérquese- el joven obedeció aún extrañado ella hizo lo mismo solo que de la cara del ojiverde despareció todo rastro del golpe- Listo-

- Se lo agradezco profesora- el joven lanzó una mirada de burla al ojiazul.

- Ahora entren a clase- ordenó la castaña siguiendo su camino.

- Sirius…- pronunció su amigo Frank asustado- tu…tu cara…- señaló a lo que el aludido se tocó el rostro en busca de alguna imperfección.

- Toma esto- ofreció su hermana sin inmutarse para darle un espejo donde el chico se miró soltando una exclamación.

- ¡No!- su perfecto rostro estaba marcado como el de su enemigo, era horrible, no dolía pero su vanidad había sido herida y por su propia madre…

- Hay que entrar- dijo Lily arrebatándole el espejo con enojo y entrando al aula donde ya se estaban sentando todos.

- ¿Alguien me recuerda en qué nos quedamos?- cuestionó la mujer- Sí, señor Cadwell- cedió la palabra a una serpiente.

- Veíamos cómo transformar todo en agua con el hechizo Aqua Mutare, profesora- recitó.

- Precisamente, 5 puntos para su casa, gracias- su semblante era dura y todos lo notaron- Ahora vamos a seguir practicándolo, no es esencial que lo logren a la primera pero…dígame señorita Potter- se interrumpió al ver a su hija con la mano arriba tal como ella solía hacer con los profesores de joven.

- Profesora- dijo formal pero sonriente- Usted dijo que era complicado, sin embargo lo practiqué un poco y parece que puedo manejarlo sin problema- explicó ella orgullosa de sus habilidades.

- En ese caso ¿sería tan amable de mostrármelo con…este vaso?- pidió la ojimiel levantando el vaso de vidrio de su escritorio.

- Claro- la joven se puso de pie concentrándose para mover su varita- Aqua Mutare- conjuró transmutando el vaso en agua pura que escurrió por la mano de su madre quien la miraba con evidente orgullo.

- Excelente, 25 puntos para Gryffindor- concedió gustosa blandiendo su varita- Tornare Aqua- el agua comenzó a juntarse en su mano para dar forma nuevamente al vaso.

- ¿Qué fue eso profesora?-

- Este es otro hechizo para regresar a su forma original los objetos transformados en agua, señor Mordaunt- explicó.

- Pero ¿si el agua siempre ha sido agua y queremos que sea algo más?-

- Eso ya sería otro hechizo y más poder señorita Potter, este es solamente el contrahechizo por así decirlo, iremos paso a paso- siguió con la clase con un nuevo entusiasmo, le molestaba el comportamiento de su hijo mayor pues le recordaba a su esposo, ambos tan impulsivos, ambos con ese rencor, ambos Potter…pero igual los amaba y su hija le había alegrado el día con su precoz inteligencia que le recordaba constantemente a ella misma cuando joven, cuando el mundo era feliz, cuando su mayor preocupación era si Malfoy le diría sangre sucia al día siguiente…Draco…cuando regresaba del colegio para ser recibida por sus padres que ya no estaban…su vida había cambiado tanto desde entonces pero agradecía a Merlín por haberle dado esos hijos, sus hijos…

Su clase terminó pero su día no, todo fue bien hasta que su hijo más pequeño la interceptó en uno de los pasillos.

- James- llamó algo sorprendida de verlo ahí.

- Mamá- reconoció el niño encarando a su progenitora con una seriedad inusual para su corta edad.

- Hijo ¿qué pasa?- preguntó agachándose para estar a su altura.

- Dímelo tú- contestó duramente como reprochándole algo, la mujer se quedó muda ante esta respuesta, definitivamente no se la esperaba, pero lo miró con fijeza tratando de ver el trasfondo de esa pregunta hasta que supo que él la conocía demasiado bien para su gusto.

- No sé de qué hablas hijo- se defendió la castaña intentando sonar desconcertada.

- Sí que lo sabes- insistió el niño- Algo te preocupa, algo no está bien, lo siento- declaró seguro.

- ¿Lo sientes?- preguntó extrañada por la tan acertada afirmación de su pequeño.

- Sí- asintió- Talvez sea pequeño pero entiendo muchas cosas- explicó con su voz infantil llena de seriedad.

- Lo sé- aceptó acercándose a él y, en un arrebato de ternura, lo abrazó dulcemente, el niño en vez de aferrarse a ella como de costumbre, dejó que ella se aferrase a él, que llorara en su pequeño hombro, la sintió llorar por primera vez en su corta vida, la castaña no podía creer que se sintiera tan llena de sentimientos al tocar a su hijo, recordó lo que tanto le preocupaba que era la pelea con su marido por el regreso de su amigo pero eso no podía decirlo al pequeño- Pero aún no es tiempo, aún no…- declaró ella separándose avergonzada del niño por haber derramado lágrimas en su presencia.

- ¿Cuándo será entonces?-

- Hasta que sea inevitable- contestó la mujer con firmeza al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- ¿Ese día llegará?- insistió el niño.

- Espero que no- suspiró pensativa- Ahora ve a tu Sala Común que se hace tarde-

- Bien, pero dime ¿cómo es la Sala Común de Slytherin? ¿es cierto que tienen serpiente de mascota y torturan niños de primero? Vi algo de la de Gryffindor pero la de las serpientes no creo verla jamás o eso espero- cambió de tema el niño sacando a flote su innata curiosidad y dejando atrás su seriedad, su madre sonrió.

- Claro que no ¿Quién te metió esas ideas? Solamente es muy fría y oscura, desde luego que hay muchas cosas de serpiente porque ese es su emblema pero no torturan a nadie- bromeó ante el súbito recuerdo de una fiesta lejana en ese lugar.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana-

- Cuídate- despidió la castaña depositando un beso en la frente del infante, marchándose primero del lugar.

- Muy perceptivo hermanito- susurró una voz masculina entre las sombras alertando al niño.

- ¿Sirius?- preguntó al aire.

- Correcto, pero también estoy yo- dijo una voz femenina justo cuando se quitaban la capa de invisibilidad dejándose ver junto a su gemelo mientras ella llevaba el pergamino en mano.

- ¡Lily!- reconoció el ojimiel- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

- Veíamos el Mapa cuando identificamos a mamá y a ti juntos…- explicó ella.

-…así que decidimos investigar- completó su mellizo sonriente.

- Dirán espiar…- corrigió el pelinegro con tono severo descubriendo algo en el rostro de su hermano- Sirius ¿qué te pasó en la cara?- cuestionó señalando el notorio moretón.

- Nada que te interese enano- bufó el castaño.

- Golpeó a Zabini y mamá lo hechizó para que fuese él el que se viera así- confesó su melliza con el ceño fruncido pues no le agradaba que su hermano perdiera los puntos que a ella le costaba ganar.

- Como sea estoy molesto con ella por tomar partido por la serpiente en vez de por mí que soy su hijo- se quejó el chico.

- Bien merecido lo tuviste- le espetó la castaña.

- Cambiemos de tema- el joven se revolvió el cabello fastidiado- Así que quiere conocer nuestra Sala Común ¿eh?- se dirigió al menor con una sonrisita.

- Pues sí…- admitió el otro.

- ¡Pues vamos! Aunque no seas un Gryffindor claro…-

- Pero esta prohibido que yo entre- dijo con un deje de tristeza el menor.

- Con esto nadie tiene porqué enterarse y si nadie lo sabe entonces no hay problema- contestó su hermano con malicia señalando su capa- Además esto lo hacemos para que luego tú nos muestres la tuya- agregó.

- Es una promesa- sonrió el menor feliz.

- Te encantará, el rojo y el dorado hacen una genial combinación- alentó la joven también contenta.

- Mucho mejor que la del café y azul con seguridad- secundó el ojiazul.

- No lo creo- defendió el pequeño.

- ¡Lo verás!- los tres se alejaron abrazados bajo la protección de su nueva capa y el respaldo del Mapa, ahora podrían hacer grandes cosas, juntos…

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Robert Zabini podía llegar a ser un sujeto tan frío que intimidaba hasta al más valiente y esa sensación de poder le agradaba, desde que era pequeño todos lo veían con ojos diferentes solamente porque su padre había sido un mortífago durante la época de la Gran Guerra, decían que había torturado y asesinado a muchas personas y por ello pasaría en Azkabán el resto de su vida, en cuanto a su madre era la misma historia solo que un día durante el encierro frustrante, Blaise logró llegar a la celda de su esposa y los guardias notaron que la mujer estaba embarazada, cuando los aurores lo comprobaron la tuvieron que someter a un nuevo juicio decidiendo que el bebé no tenía la culpa de nada y que no nacería en un prisión, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ese punto pero no así en dejar salir a la madre decían que lo mejor era dejar al niño en un orfanato mágico y que fuese adoptado al cabo del tiempo pero alguien abogó a favor de que no separaran a la madre del hijo y así fue como dejaron a la mujer bajo arresto domiciliario mientras no intentara alguna tontería, de esa manera podría estar con el pequeño quien se convertiría en el único heredero de los Zabini. Él amaba a su madre sobre todas las cosas, no tenía más parientes y con su padre encerrado, ella era lo único que le quedaba…pero todo era complicado, mantenía un escueto contacto con cu padre por medio de cartas donde el hombre le había relatado que la culpa de todo era de Harry Potter, es por esa razón que el joven le guardaba un profundo rencor al hombre y a sus descendientes pues él le había arruinado la vida antes de tenerla siquiera, eso no se lo perdonaría…

El chico en cuestión llegó a su Sala Común sentándose frente a la tétrica chimenea para meditar un momento, ya había conocido a la familia Potter al completo, pero la señora potter no le caía mal, de hecho le agradaba, parecía ser diferente a todos los demás, ella no trataba a los Slytherin como escoria, no les achacaba la culpa de todo solo por su reputación, era Jefa de su casa pesa a las murmuraciones, a pesar de haber sido una leona, de haber luchado en la Gran Guerra contra los mortífagos y de tener a sus hijos en otras casas, la prueba se la acababa de dar al haber dado castigo a su propio hijo a su favor…tendría que contarle a su madre al respecto, ella debía saber algo, además quería su consejo de otras cuestiones, según los rumores un nuevo Señor Oscuro se estaba alzando, convocando seguidores desde hacía tiempo y él planeaba ser uno de ellos en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad o recibiera el llamado, todo por su venganza…

- ¿Robert?- le llamaron sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- William- reconoció a su mejor amigo Baddock.

- ¿Algo nuevo?- supo que se refería a lo de su unión al nuevo mago oscuro.

- No- dijo con seriedad el ojiverde- Te avisaré si hay algo, no te preocupes-

- ¿Seguro que quieres continuar con esto?- preguntó el otro mirándolo fijamente.

- Sí, pero si tú no quieres…- sabía que el chico no tenía motivos para seguirlo.

- Te apoyo, eres mi amigo y no harás esto solo- declaró con sinceridad.

- Gracias- murmuró realmente conmovido mientras el otro se hacía el sordo retirándose a su cuarto con sigilo.

El joven sacó un pergamino y una pluma listo para escribir, una vez que lo hubo hecho, llamó a su lechuza gris que, al tener la carta en su pico, salió volando por una rendija del lugar atravesando el cielo a punto de ser cubierto por la noche, voló rápidamente hacía una gran mansión rodeada por un bosque, la edificación era tan triste y solitaria como su única habitante en ese momento, tan descuidada de su antiguo esplendor como su dueña, entró por la ventana de una de las habitaciones donde, una mujer de porte altivo pero cansado, con ropas elegantes pero antiguas y expresión de piedra pero melancólica, la recibió sentándose en su cama para abrir la carta de su hijo con sus pálidas manos comenzando a leerla sin varias de expresión, el rostro maquillado seguía siendo bello pero no ocultaba las arrugas a causa de la preocupación, el coraje, la angustia, el encierro…su hijo era lo único que la impulsaba a seguir respirando, a abrir los ojos cada mañana pero su cuerpo denotaba que se consumía lentamente en su gran cárcel, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con otra persona que no fuese su hijo y una o ni una carta al año de su esposo, nadie la visitaba y ella no tenía derecho a salir, ni quería hacerlo porque ¿para qué? ¿para que la señalaran en la calle como una asesina? ¿para que se alejaran de ella como lo hacen de una enfermedad? ¿para que le gritaran improperios y le escupieran? No, no…después de sostener a su hijo por primera vez en sus brazos, la culpa de la maldad que había hecho cayó sobre ella estrepitosamente, no había día en el que no lamentara haber tomado el camino que tomó, no había día en el que no imaginara cómo hubiese sido su vida si nunca hubiese sido mortífaga, desde ese momento decidió vivir para su hijo, decidió aprovechar la biblioteca con la que contaba la mansión de su marido para aprender lo que nunca aprendió en el Colegio aunque sin varita, devoró cuanto libro podía, ya fuese de magia, de teoría o hasta de filosofía, ahí fue cuando comprendió que de joven se preocupó por estupideces como lo era su estatus social y su aspecto físico, se dio cuenta de cuánto no sabía y decidió que su Rob tendría una madre asesina pero no más tonta…sabía que ya era tarde para ella en cuanto a redimirse sin embargo su hijo le preocupaba, notaba que albergaba mucho rencor y unos rumores que corrían sobre el regreso de una mago oscuro no ayudarían en nada.

Leyendo la carta su vista se detuvo de golpe en el nombre de una persona que su primogénito mencionaba con duda.

- Hermione- murmuró recordando muchísimas cosas de hacía 16 años atrás, la recordaba perfectamente, ella era muy lista, había salido de la oscuridad, lo había logrado a pesar de todo y de todos, había superado muchas cosas y talvez, solo talvez, ella pudiese ayudarla ahora después de todo ya lo había hecho una vez…eso le daba una esperanza y por vaga que esta fuera, era lo único que tenía para aferrarse a un futuro mejor, no para ella desde luego, sino para su Robert, para el fruto de su amor con Blaise, para la única cosa pura que poseía en su miserable vida.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

- ¡Es suficiente por hoy!- anunció el capitán del equipo descendiendo a tierra firme con notoria habilidad.

- Un inicio pesado capitán- exclamó su mejor amigo dándole alcance rápidamente.

- Tenemos que ganar hermano- intervino la pelirroja perlada de sudor pero feliz.

- Eso ni dudarlo ¿cierto Harry?-

- Cierto- contestó recargado de optimismo, el Quidditch siempre lo ponía de buenas por todas las endorfinas que liberaba su cuerpo y que lo relajaban notablemente.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar fuera?- propuso la pelirroja.

- Sí, te haremos compañía Harry, ahora que tu esposa no está- se burló el pecoso de buenas.

- Y sirve que nos sentimos solteros otra vez- bromeó su hermana.

- Solo que no se entere Luna- agregó el pelirrojo con una cara de miedo tal que provocó la burla de los otros dos- ¡Es enserio!- objetó el pecoso.

- Bueno vamos a comer- accedió el moreno descubriendo que verdaderamente tenía un apetito feroz.

- ¡Ey, chicos!- alguien los llamó con insistencia antes de que se fueran.

- ¿Qué pasa Chang?- preguntó la pecosa sin el menor tacto cuando la oriental los alcanzó.

- Me preguntaba su puedo ir con ustedes- pidió con un voz tan hipócrita que la pelirroja sintió que era un chiste.

- ¿Es una broma?- al parecer también Ron lo tomó como tal.

- Es enserio, es que no tengo a nadie con quien pasar un buen rato…- explicó tratando de dar lástima- Pero si les molesta, yo…- estaba a punto de llorar de tan dramática que se puso.

- Puedes venir- declaró el ojiverde compasivo ante la mirada asesina de los hermanos Weasley quienes no había creído ni por un segundo el teatrito de la rasgada pero su amigo pelinegro era tan ingenuo como en su juventud.

- Pero…-

- Vendrá Ginny, solo es una cena- insistió él restándole importancia al asunto.

- Gracias Harry- la pelinegra le regaló una coqueta sonrisa- Tenemos tanto de qué hablar, han pasado tantos años ya…- ese fue el principio del fin…la mujer no dejó de hablar por más de 2 segundos que era lo que tardaba en dar un bocado, en ningún momento se despegó del hombre de gafas tampoco, los agobió con su superflua plática toda la velada, no dejó que nadie más tomase la palabra, contó todo lo que fue de su vida durante esos 16 años, que se retiró de auror luego de la guerra cuando se casó son un tipo rico, que se fueron a vivir al extranjero pero acabaron por separarse y ella decidió seguir su pasión por el Quidditch en Inglaterra entonces había vuelto a encontrarse "sorpresivamente" con Harry…así siguió por mucho mucho más tiempo.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

- Habla con él- sugirió una voz arrastrada.

- ¿Qué?- cuestionó la mujer sobresaltada y deteniendo su marcha totalmente.

- Que hables con él- repitió la voz dejando ver a un hombre rubio quien salía de entre las sombras.

- ¿Me estabas siguiendo?- le increpó ella.

- Te veía muy preocupada y quería asegurarme de que no te desviaras a una taberna o algo así- declaró el hombre divertido.

- Yo nunca haría algo así, no tomo…no mucho- objetó poniendo sus manos en jarras como cuando era estudiante.- ¿A qué te referías con lo anterior exactamente?-

- A que no vale la pena que se enojen por una cosa tonta- retomó lo que tenía en mente- Si es necesario estoy dispuesto a renunciar e irme- declaró mirándola fijamente.

- No- negó ella rotundamente- Eso no es necesario, en todo caso yo soy quien debería irse, además ya decidí que él no va a prohibirme nada- informó con un tono inflexible.

- Cara rajada es muy…- al ver la expresión ceñuda de la otra se corrigió- Digo Potter es un celoso enfermizo…- otra vez la expresión- Bueno es desconfiado y no quiero causarte más problemas- insistió hipócritamente porque era eso exactamente lo que quería.

- De eso nada, aquí el del problema sería él- suspiró- No quiero hablar con él-

- Tienes que hacerlo, puede que sea un imbécil…o bien, tranquila, puede que sea muy "impulsivo"- suavizó su tono en esa parte- Pero te casaste con él y ahora debes lidiar con ello aunque por otro lado existe el divorcio y…- un golpecito en su brazo lo calló.

- Basta Draco, ya entendí tu punto- suspiró con cansancio- Pero aún es muy pronto-

- Mejor así las el mal entendido no se hace más grande de lo que debería- aconsejó el rubio.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sabio?- le sonrió ella.

- Desde que nací linda, es una de mis cualidades- le respondió él con petulancia.

- Dejando tu ego de lado, creo que tienes razón, lo mejor será que hable con él- accedió reconociendo que era buena idea.

- ¿Y qué esperas?- apresuró el ojigris.

- ¿Ahora? Pero ya es algo tarde- alegó la castaña extrañada por la insistencia de su amigo.

- Te dije que entre más tiempo pase, más difícil será todo- repitió.

- Talvez…-

- No pierdas tiempo, anda, vete ya- le señaló la ruta hacia el despacho de la directora- Conoces el camino y seguro McGonagall te deja usar la chimenea, siempre fuiste su consentida después de todo.-

- Y tú el de Severus- replicó la mujer encaminándose al lugar señalado- Gracias Draco- dijo echando a correr para que el otro no tuviese oportunidad de replicar algo.

- De nada querida- susurró el hombre sonriendo con malicia al verla desaparecer en una vuelta del pasillo, no le estaba costando nada ganársela nuevamente, pero no le sorprendía después de todo él era Lord Voldemort y lo que mejor sabía hacer era mentir y engañar.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

- Es hora de irnos, ya es tarde- dijo el moreno pagando la cuenta.

- Buena idea- apoyó Ron fastidiado de escuchar a la oriental.

- Sí, ya quiero llegar a casa- declaró su hermana queriendo decir 'sí ya estoy hasta de Chang' pero con tacto.

Así los cuatro jugadores salieron del restaurante para despedirse entre sí como siempre.

- Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento- con esto el pelirrojo giró sobre sí para desparecer.

- Sí, nos vemos- dijo Ginny echándole una mirada molesta a la rasgada antes de desaparecer.

- Bueno, yo también me voy…- comenzó a decir el morocho.

- Espera- pidió ella- ¿Podría usar la chimenea de tu casa para ir mi departamento?- rogó con ojos inocentes.

- ¿No puedes aparecerte?- trató de librarse de ella el hombre.

- Es que me acabo de mudar aquí y no quiero aparecerme sin estar segura a dónde voy a parar- insistió.

- Creo que vi chimeneas en el restaurante…- comentó el hombre sin querer realmente llevar a la mujer a su casa.

- Por favor- rogó ella con un tono y una cara tal que el otro se vio forzado a ceder, después de todo ella había sido su pareja en el pasado y le debía al menos esa amabilidad.

- De acuerdo- suspiró- Dame la mano- ofreció sabiendo que no tenía de otra, la mujer se agarró del brazo del ojiverde al instante contenta de haber ganado y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

Aterrizaron en la reja exterior de la mansión Potter ya que dentro había innumerables hechizos de protección, incluyendo el de antiaparición, para la seguridad de los habitantes.

- Es hermosa- dijo la pelinegra admirando la casona e imaginando que ella podría vivir allí sin problemas.

- Sígueme- cortó el hombre entrando al jardín con naturalidad, llegaron hasta la puerta principal, de ahí él la llevó al hall y finalmente a la sala donde se ubicaba su chimenea principal- Adelante- señaló el hombre instándola a usarla.

- ¿No crees que es un poco brusco que me corras tan rápido de tu casa?- inquirió la chica con voz suave y acaramelada- Talvez sería mejor que me ofrecieras algo de beber- sugirió.

- Acabamos de cenar Cho ¿de verdad tienes sed?- se extrañó el hombre.

- No es sed Harry- sonrió con burla aproximándose hacia el buscador- Solamente es antojo- pronunció la última palabra con un tono que asustó al hombre y lo hizo retroceder un paso.

- Buenas noches Chang- saludó educadamente la voz de una mujer sobresaltando a la oriental quien se alejó del hombre de un salto tratando de reconocer a la esbelta figura que estaba sentada cómodamente en uno de los sillones del lugar.

- ¿Dumbledore?- titubeó la pelinegra mientras el hombre reconocía también a su esposa.

- Potter si eres tan amable- corrigió la castaña sin variar su tono ni mover un solo músculo de la cómoda posición en la que se encontraba.

- Eh, Cho usa la chimenea- intervino el ojiverde tratando de evitar lo que sea que pudiese suceder.

- Claro, nos veremos mañana Harry- se despidió la mujer de ojos rasgados mandándole descaradamente un beso soplado para luego desaparecer entre las llamas verdosas de la red flu.

El matrimonio Potter quedó solo mirándose sin parpadear por un tiempo que pareció eterno pero el ojiverde se arriesgó a romperlo sin soportar más la mirada de su mujer.

- Solo vino a usar la chimenea…- explicó.

- No te pedí explicaciones- cortó ella con voz inexpresiva.

- Pero yo quiero dártelas- insistió el hombre seguro- Ella está en el equipo y pues entrenaremos casi todos los días- prosiguió al ver que ella no decía nada.

- Bien- contestó finalmente.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó extrañado.

- Vivo aquí- declaró la castaña imperturbable.

- Sí, pero ¿no se supone que debes estar en Hogwarts?-

- Debería pero decidí venir para decirte que no voy a alejarme de Draco solo porque a ti no te agrada- en este punto suavizó su expresión mientras el otra la endurecía- Y te pido que confíes en mí como yo lo hago en ti- agregó.

- Es difícil…no confío en él- respondió en tono acusador pero controlándose.

- Y yo no confío en Chang- repuso Hermione- Pero ella no me importa, tú sí- declaró con sinceridad- Nos vemos- se levantó para meterse en la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flu en la mano- ¡Despacho de la Directora de Hogwarts!- pronunció claramente desapareciendo entre el fuego verdoso.

Harry quedó pensativo, era cierto, se había comportado como un tonto celoso, la ira lo había cegado provocando que dañase a la mujer que amaba, la que lo conocía mejor que nadie y la que lo comprendía a pesar de todo, la mujer que era la madre de sus hijos…suspiró comprendiendo que había cometido un error, solo quedaba el arrepentimiento…

--

-- --

-- --

**Respondo a los reviews en el siguiente capi.**

**Gracias.**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	6. El Reclutamiento

**Disclaimer: **Bla bla bla…HP es propiedad de JK Rowling y no hay nada que hacer, si tan solo tuviera un giratiempo…pero la vida no es justa.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**El Reclutamiento**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Ayúdame,_

_Nunca hemos sido buenas amigas_

_Pero no tengo a quién más recurrir_

_Por favor escúchame,_

_Dame unos minutos para demostrarte que cambié,_

_Ya no soy la misma_

_Nunca más lo seré…_

_Sin embargo mis pecados no se borran_

_Y sigo pagando el precio por ellos_

_Pero mi hijo no merece heredarlos_

_Ayúdame,_

_Ayúdalo._

_-Pansy Zabini_

- ¡Por fin! ¡Sábado!- exclamó Frank sonriente bajando a la Sala Común de su Casa.

- ¿Puedes calmarte niñote?- pidió una joven rubia con fastidio.

- Tienes envidia Sara porque no puedes venir con nosotros a Hogsmade por estar castigada- riñó otro joven que iba bajando también.

- Basta Sirius, no la molestes- regañó una castaña que ya estaba lista para la salida.

- Déjalo Lily, es igual a su amiguito, ambos son unos infantiles- la niña les sacó la lengua.

- Mira quién lo dice- se mofó Longbottom.

- Podrás acompañar a James en la biblioteca y nosotros te saludaremos a Bill- agregó el castaño bromista.

- Se nos va a hacer tarde…- canturreó la ojiverde caminando hacia el retrato de la eterna Dama Gorda.

- Nos vemos luego- se despidió el mellizo.

- Sí, luego de divertirnos mucho- completó su primo de sangre saliendo con los otros antes de que lo atacara.

- Los detesto- se quejó la pequeña Weasley tornándose roja tal como hacía su progenitor al enfadarse.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

La profesora de Transformaciones terminaba de arreglarse para asistir a la salida al pueblo mágico que tantos recuerdos contenía de su juventud, además estaba contenta, mucho, giró sobre sí mismo mirándose al espejo, su vista se fijó en una carta que tenía en su tocador, sonrió tomándola cuidadosamente para leerla, otra vez.

_Querida Herm,_

_He pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste y llegué a la conclusión de que tienes toda la razón (como siempre) y yo soy un completo tonto. Jamás debí desconfiar de ti, lo lamento, enserio, espero que puedas perdonar mi estupidez, te amo tanto que te celo demasiado, lo siento, voy a controlarme de ahora en adelante, lo prometo._

_Gracias por tu comprensión, nos vemos el sábado._

_Te amo_

_Siempre tuyo_

_Harry_

Terminó de releerla con una sonrisa radiante, le alegraba que la hubiese comprendido finalmente, era lo que quería, además ese día lo vería nuevamente, lo extrañaba tanto que no podía esperar a que llegara la hora de la salida. Caminó por su habitación emocionada pero su expresión se congeló al ver otra carta que le había llegado ese misma semana, una misiva inesperada de un remitente casi olvidado, ni siquiera se imaginaba que algo así llegaría a pasar, mucho menos a esas alturas de su vida, cuando la observó pro primera vez casi la quema sin abrirla siquiera, sin embargo algo la impulsó a leerla, aunque fuese solo curiosidad y por culpa de ello ahora se encontraba en una disyuntiva, sinceramente no estaba segura de qué hacer, lo llevaba pensando desde la leyó. Tomó el pergamino despacio, como con temor de que la quemara, deseaba leerla una vez más con el propósito de seguir sus instintos al finalizar, y lo que fuera sería su decisión. Desdobló el papel pergamino observando la instruida caligrafía que estuvo presente en alguna parte de su pasado.

_Mione,_

_Probablemente no te acuerdes mucho de mí o si lo haces deben de ser no muy gratos recuerdos…La razón de esta carta es que necesito pedirte que hablemos, en mi casa desde luego, por favor no rechaces mi petición, te lo ruego, solo escúchame una vez, es importante…si decides aceptar, que espero que así sea, aparece a las afueras de la mansión Zabini ya que dentro hay hechizo de antiaparición y no estamos conectados a la red flu, será el domingo de preferencia a la hora que tú decidas, yo estaré aguardando por ti._

_Gracias por no haber destruido la carta._

_Atentamente_

_Pansy Z._

La respuesta que su mente procesó fue 'sí' no tenía nada qué perder, solo sería una vez luego de 16 años de no saber de ella, la recordaba como una chica sin cerebro pero sería interesante saber si la maternidad la había cambiado, desde que sus hijos le comentaron que un Zabini iba en su año, supuso de quiénes era hijo y recordó cómo habían acabado sus antiguos compañeros, él en prisión y ella recluida en su mansión, no era un panorama agradable para el niño pero era mejor que un orfanato además los padres tenían lo que se merecían a causa de sus actos…y ahora parecía que los cimientos donde descansaba su presente se removían, mucho…

Resguardó la carta bajo un hechizo saliendo del lugar rumbo a la entrada principal del castillo donde sus mellizos la esperaban impaciente.

- Creí que no llegarías nunca- reclamó su única hija sonriente.

- Me entretuve un poco…- explicó con naturalidad echándole un vistazo a su hijo que no le hablaba desde el incidente, su rostro casi se normalizaba por completo- Será mejor que nos vayamos- sugirió también a sus sobrinos.

- Oye tía…¿Porque ya te puedo decir tía no?-

- Claro Frank, fuera del Colegio no soy su profesora- sonrió cariñosamente al su sobrino.

- Genial, entonces ¿nos comprarás dulces en Honey Dukes? Son deliciosos…-

- Frank, eres un mal educado, aunque sea nuestra tía no debes abusar- interrumpió un pelirrojo.

- No te preocupes Bill, les compraré dulces a todos- anunció la castaña avanzando hacia los carruajes.

- ¡Sí!- saltó Longbottom alegre.

- Mamá ¿qué jala a los carruajes?- preguntó la joven castaña con curiosidad.

- Caballos por supuesto- respondió ella sin pensarlo fijando su vista en los siniestros animales que se veían igual de aterradores.

- Yo no veo nada. Objetó Frank suspicaz siguiendo el rumbo de la vista de su tía.

- Yo tampoco, deben ser invisibles- razonó el Weasley- ¿Por qué tú si los ves tía?-

- Porque…- recordó las veces que estuvo cerca de la muerte, de hecho la había matado, el dolor, la pena…no confesaría la verdad- Algunas personas tenemos esa capacidad por nuestra experiencia- respondió con lo más acercado a la verdad que encontró.

- ¿Nosotros podremos?- cuestionó la ojiverde deseosa de ver más cosas.

- No- contestó su madre rotundamente sorprendiendo un poco a los menores por ese tono tan severo que antes no conocían. Ella no permitiría que sufrieran lo que ella sufrió.

El camino hacia Hogsmade fue más silencioso de lo que debió haber sido pues los chicos no se atrevieron a hacer más comentarios debido al semblante serio que puso la adulta, quien al notar la tensión que había provocado se relajó arrepentida.

- Vamos a las Tres Escobas- anunció alegre nuevamente poniéndose en marcha al lugar.

Los demás la siguieron preguntándose porqué la prisa de ir directamente a aquel lugar pero no dijeron nada, pronto llegaron al local lleno de mesas donde mucha gente tomaba el famoso líquido amarillento mientras platicaban felizmente, los menores examinaron sin mucho interés el sitio hasta que algo les llamó la atención, un hombre sentado sólo en una mesa grande que los estaba mirando fijamente.

- Vengan- invitó la mujer aproximándose a esa mesa con demasiada confianza, donde saludó al hombre sonriente, el cual se levantó para besarle la mejilla y luego la boca.

- ¡Papá!- exclamó el joven Potter emocionado al reconocer al hombre.

- Hola chicos- saludó él abrazando a sus hijos y sobrinos afectuosamente, estaba feliz porque parecía que su esposa y él estaban en paz nuevamente, o por lo menos eso quería pensar al recordar su reciente saludo.

- Tío Harry, no nos dijiste que vendrías- objetó uno de los jóvenes.

- Quería sorprenderlos…- calló de repente al observar mejor a su hijo mayo descubriendo una mancha como morada amarillenta en su rostro- Por Merlín Sirius ¿qué te pasó en la cara?- exclamó alarmado.

- Bueno, eh, yo…- no quería confesarle lo que había pasado, le daría vergüenza, más el castigo de su madre.

- Es lo mismo que yo le pregunté- intervino la castaña mayor haciéndose la sorprendida- Y adivina qué fue lo que me contestó- dijo a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué hizo esta vez?- preguntó preocupado de que se hubiese metido en problemas tan pronto mientras el castaño esperaba ser delatado y recibir otro castigo.

- Quidditch- contestó ella ante la mirada desconcertada de los menores y el suspiro de alivio padre e hijo.

- ¿Una bludger te pegó en la cara hijo?- se mofó el morocho ya relajado.

- Ja…sí, algo así- respondió el chico dirigiendo una rápida mirada a su madre.

- Pues me alegro de que ya empezaran a entrenar, por eso ¿por qué no vamos por un helado a Fortescue?- ofreció el hombre sonriente.

- ¡Sí!- contestaron los demás.

Pasearon por el pueblo mágico felizmente platicando de sus más recientes experiencias, de las clases, de las amistades, los sucesos, no pararon de reír en toda la tarde ya fuese con su helado en la boca, los dulces en su bolsillo o juguetes en sus manos, obviamente pasaron a Sortilegio Weasley donde eran ya clientes preferentes, obtuvieron objetos de Quidditch novedosos y demás golosinas. Recorrieron el lugar abarrotado de estudiantes con una gran sonrisa, como la familia que eran, sin embargo el encanto acabó cuando anunciaron el regreso al castillo.

- Pero tío Harry…-

- Sin protestas Frank, ya es hora de que regresen al Colegio- dijo el adulto.

- ¡Papá!-

- No Sirius, nos veremos la semana entrante- negó el hombre con firmeza.

- Cuídate mucho amor- terció la mujer dándole un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios a modo de despedida.

- Espera- él la tomó del brazo con delicadeza sin dejarla marchar aún- Tú y yo nos vemos mañana en casa- declaró en forma insinuante.

- No lo dudes- respondió ella preparada para retirarse cuando sintió un jalón y al segundo siguiente un boca contra la suya profundizando un beso.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Seguimos aquí!- alegó Lily sonriente al ver a sus padres separarse con lentitud.

- Sí ¿qué no pueden esperar a mañana?- agregó su mellizo pícaramente.

- Esta bien- se resignó el ojiverde haciendo un puchero infantil que se vio muy gracioso en el adulto.

- Vamonos ya- cortó la ojimiel risueña caminando hacia los carruajes seguida de los chicos, sin embargo la joven castaña se quedó un poco atrás con su padre.

- ¿Papá?- llamó con tono inocente.

- Dime-

- ¿Tú puedes ver caballos frente a los carruajes?- preguntó queriendo saber más además estaba convencida de que su padre no era tan hábil para ocultarle cosas como su madre.

- Sí…- musitó fijando su vista en los escabrosos y esqueléticos caballos de ojos rojos que desde joven conocía porque desde bebé había tenido la experiencia requerida para ello.

- ¿Por qué yo no puedo?- inquirió ella.

- Porque mmm aún eres muy joven- respondió dubitativo, no sabía a qué quería llegar su hija.

- ¿Cuándo sea mayor los veré?- insistió.

- No creo, los thestrals son invisibles para la mayoría, se necesita de cierta experiencia para verlos- soltó sin percatarse de que había hablado de más.

- Ya veo…- sonrió ella prometiéndose buscar información sobre ellos en los libros.

- ¡Lily!- la voz de su madre la llamó desde uno de los carruajes.

- Nos vemos papi- se despidió besándolo en la mejilla.

- Hasta pronto hija- dijo él viendo a su familia alejarse en el lúgubre transporte, el cual llegó a Hogwarts unos minutos después.

Los chicos bajaron del carruaje sin muchas ganas de pisar de nuevo del lugar pero satisfechos por el paseo.

- Vayan a descansar- dijo la mujer a lo que los demás asintieron de buena gana encaminándose a sus salas comunes, todos menos el castaño quien esperó junto a su madre para hablarle en privado.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a papá la verdad del golpe?- preguntó lo que tantas vueltas le había dado a su cabeza durante la visita.

- No sé de qué me hablas- respondió ella seriamente.

- De lo del moretón…lo de la pelea- explicó algo renuente a recordarlo.

- Según sé, eso te lo hiciste en el Quidditch- declaró ella tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué dices…?- no comprendía sus palabras.

- Te lo repetiré Sirius, en el Colegio no soy tu madre, soy tu profesora- dijo sonriente caminando a su habitación- ¿Cómo tu madre, hay algo que me quieras decir respecto a ese moretón?- inquirió haciendo un breve alto para verlo negar simplemente, con eso se retiró.

El ojiazul tardó un poco en comprenderla del todo pero al hacerlo le agradeció esa actitud de velada complicidad, su madre podía llegar a ser muy estricta pero también era sumamente comprensiva e indulgente a veces, el que fuese docente era un arma de doble filo. Se arrepentía de no haberle hablado antes por su berrinche de niño pequeño, entendía que su comportamiento y ahora se dirigía sonriente hacia su Sala Común, era momento de planear una broma contra el tal profesor Malfoy, estaba inspirado aunque necesitada a Frank y a su hermana para la preparación de la misma además con lo que su padre les había proporcionado sería mucho más sencillo y él dijo que lo usaran bien, a su parecer aquel sería un uso magnífico, ya casi saboreaba el triunfo sobre su engreído profesor de pociones resucitado que se mostraba tan confianzudo con su mamá, ya sabría lo que era meterse con un Potter…sonrió traviesamente atravesando el retrato de la Dama Gorda con celeridad, la ventaja que preveía era que su madre no estaría en el castillo al día siguiente, lo cual hacía perfecta la ocasión.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Se levantó maldiciendo, como todas las mañanas, el que Potter aún respirase y él siguiese siendo un insignificante profesor de enanos imbéciles, sin embargo tomó una ducha tratando de planear algo más con lo cual distancias a los Potter, alejarla a ella de ellos en específico, últimamente había estado algo pasivo y justo el día anterior se había enterado de su salida familiar esa…ya se había puesto en contacto con algunos ex-mortífagos de Azkabán mayormente ofreciéndoles no matarlos si le juraban fidelidad, ahora no los marcaría como en el pasado pues eso había dado paso a muchas traiciones que ahora necesitaba prevenir más que nunca…salió de la ducha mirándose al espejo soberbiamente, era endemoniadamente astuto, tenía más de 80 años y parecía de unos 30, ser inmortal no era gran reto para él, menos ahora. Se vistió con una elegante túnica verde olivo, estaba listo para salir siguiendo con sus preparativos pero primero iría a desayunar para comprobar si ella se encontraba o no en el castillo. Salió de su habitación con paso firme.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

- Sirius ¿estás seguro de esto?- preguntó una castaña.

- Sí Lily, va a salir genial- le aseguró el chico.

- Mira, ahí va, se dirige al Gran Comedor- informó un tercer chico.

- Muy temprano para mi gusto- dijo el ojiazul- Hay que poner la poción en su copa antes de que beba pero no antes de que se siente.-

- Sí pero solo puede ir uno-

- Lo sé Frank, iré yo con la capa, tú y Lily irán a su cuarto para la otra sorpresa- sonrió.

- ¿Sin la capa?- preguntó su melliza algo suspicaz.

- Eres lo suficiente lista para que nadie los vea hermana, tienes el Mapa- aclaró el castaño.

- Además de que iré yo- intervino Longbottom de forma autosuficiente.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa- debatió la chica provocando carcajadas por parte de su hermano.

- Ja..ja..ya vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- cortó el pelinegro.

- Bien, debemos entrar al mismo tiempo a desayunar pero antes de que él beba-

- De acuerdo- la castaña y el pelinegro salieron de la capa haciéndose visibles y corriendo hacia su destino.

Llegaron frente a una puerta de metal algo tétrica que el Mapa señalaba como el despacho y habitación del profesor de pociones.

- ¿Cuál es la contraseña?-

- Aquí dice…- la ojiverde examinó la escritura pronunciando la contraseña que abrió la puerta.

Ambos entraron procurando no hacer mucho ruido, observaron la habitación de tonalidades verdosas y negras con un escalofrío, se veía algo tétrica, muy lujosa pero fría, había muchos libros y objetos desconocidos ahí, si no pensaran en que era casi imposible, esa podría ser la habitación de un auténtico amante de las artes oscuras.

- Hay que apurarnos- asintieron preparándose para instalar en el lugar uno de los pantanos portátiles de sus tíos Fred y George.

- ¿Explotará cuando entre?- inquirió el Gryffindor mirando a su prima instalar el dispositivo con cautela.

- Tenlo por seguro, se llevará una buena sorpresa- sonrió ella sacando a la vista su aire travieso que todo Potter poseía.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

El rubio atravesó la puerta del Gran Comedor inspeccionado la mesa de profesores comprobando que ella no estaba ahí…caminó confiado sin saber que un joven castaño iba justo detrás de él, el hombre tomó asiento en su lugar habitual para que frente a él apareciese el desayuno el cual incluía una copa del mejor vino de elfo.

Sirius miró cómo la copa aparecía y sacó un pequeño vial de su túnica con un líquido rojizo acercando su brazo hacia el objetivo.

El profesor tomó sus cubiertos con el fin de probar la comida que los estúpidos elfos domésticos hacían.

El ojiazul contuvo el aliento acercando más su mano a la copa vaciando de una vez el líquido en el lugar apropiado con una sonrisa triunfal.

El hombre escuchó el sonido de agua cerca, como el de vaciar algo, miró disimuladamente su copa distinguiendo cómo el nivel de su contenido subía ligeramente…afinó su sentido del olfato con un rápido hechizo no verbal lo que le permitió percibir el aroma de la persona desconocida y en ese momento supo de quién se trataba…

El chico se alejó con paso precavido de la mesa del profesorado para ir a la puerta donde aprovechó la entrada de unos alumnos para salir. Una vez fuera se quitó la capa guardándola con un hechizo justo cuando una pisadas lo alertaron descubriendo a su melliza y a su primo corriendo hacia él con una cara triunfal.

- ¿Lo consiguieron?- inquirió.

- Sí, lástima que no podamos ver su reacción- explicó Frank apenado.

- Pero veremos la de ahora- sonrió- Tuve éxito, hay que entrar ya- informó.

Los tres ingresaron al lugar dispuestos a desayunar pero muy atentos a la reacción de cierto profesor ex-muerto.

Draco sonrió imperceptiblemente al ver entrar a ese trío, miró su copa detectando de inmediato la precaria poción de los menores 'cómo se les podía ocurrir que lo engañarían a él' pensó arrogantemente, con otro hechizo no verbal alteró las propiedades de la bebida hábilmente para divertirse un poco a costa de los mocosos insolentes.

- Ya casi- susurró Potter con emoción.

- Hermano…- musitó su melliza cruzando los dedos.

- ¿Qué murmuran?- preguntó Sara al verlos algo sospechosos.

- Ahora verás- declaró Frank ansioso.

Lo vieron beberse todo el vino de un solo trago con expectación, contando mentalmente cuánto faltaba para que la poción surtiera efecto, de pronto vieron que tomaba su cabeza como mareado, se paraba súbitamente llamando la atención de sus colegas, tocaba su estómago con aparente dolor y luego se desmayaba…el alumnado presente también se sorprendió por lo sucedido, la directora se levantó alarmada procediendo a examinarlo son su varita, negó con la cabeza y con un hechizo lo hizo flotar para llevarlo a la enfermería seguramente.

- ¿Qué hicieron?- volvió a preguntar la rubia ahora confundida.

- No lo sé…- murmuró Lily preocupada pues ella colaboró para hacer la poción y ahora presentía que algo había salido mal, muy mal.

Malfoy escuchó que le diagnosticaron un envenenamiento a causa de una poción y debía guardar reposo pero en el instante en que se quedó solo, se levantó dejando una copia exacta de él mismo en la cama de la enfermería, aprovecharía esa oportunidad. Enseguida desapareció.

Llegó a un lujoso departamento, obviamente de una mujer por la decoración un tanto rosada que le provocó un gesto de disgusto, segundos después su única habitante hizo acto de presencia.

- Chang- reconoció el hombre con desprecio.

- Malfoy- correspondió ella con algo de temor.

- Para ti soy Señor Malfoy- corrigió el otro con voz siseante aproximándose a la oriental quien comenzó a temblar levemente.

- ¿Qué desea…Señor?- preguntó.

- Saber cómo va tu misión ¿qué más?- se separó de ella.

- No he podido…- no terminó de hablar cuando sintió una varita clavada en su cuello y una mirada fúrica frente a ella.

- ¿No has podido?- inquirió el hombre amenazante- Te elegí por algo Chang, no debes fallarme en esto, apresúrate ¿entendido?-

- Sí…Señor- él guardó la varita en un parpadeo mientras la mujer se sobaba el cuello.

- Provócala- ordenó desapareciendo.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Hermione salió temprano de su cuarto pues debía ir con Harry pero antes tenía un compromiso que atender, caminó sigilosa por los pasillos y se ocultaba si escuchaba que alguien se acercaba, miró desde atrás de una estatua al rubio portando una túnica verdosa, suspiró, Slytherin a final de cuentas, seguramente iba a desayunar. Salió del castillo adentrándose al Bosque Prohibido, hacía mucho que ya no le temía al lugar, ahí despareció.

Arribó a otro bosque igual de tétrico pero evidentemente sin los mismos peligros, un poco adelante divisó la mansión descuidada por los años y caminó en esa dirección topándose con una reja custodiada por dos hombres vestidos de auror.

- Buen día- saludó ella al estar cerca de ellos.

- Buenos días- dijeron extrañados- ¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntaron desconfiados.

- Vengo a ver a la Señora Zabini- explicó llanamente.

- ¿Tiene autorización?- inquirió uno de ellos.

- ¿Acaso la necesito?- ella enarcó una ceja decidiendo que no volvería a entrar por ahí.

- Esta mujer es una prisionera, es una mortífaga peligrosa y no cualquiera puede entrar- alegó el otro con aires de superioridad.

- No soy cualquiera joven, déjenme pasar- insistió ella más seria.

- ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó uno.

- Hermione Potter- ante el nombre los hombres dieron un respingo involuntario.

- Eh...- no supieron qué decir conocían de sobra lo que había hecho esa mujer y no dudaban de sus grandes influencias en el Ministerio.

- ¿Ya puedo pasar?- oír su voz los regresó a la realidad y torpemente abriendo la reja con su varita.

La castaña avanzó inmutable llegando hasta la puerta principal para ser recibida por un elfo doméstico de rostro severo.

- Zabini está en la sala- informó de manera brusca sorprendiendo a la mujer por su falta de respeto evidente hacia la dueña de la casa.

Caminó sin premura rumbo a la sala, todo en la casa se notaba costoso y antiguo pero descuidado y empolvado, ingresó al lugar observando la figura de una mujer que hacía tanto no veía. La mujer estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba, mucho más pálida, con la antes coqueta mirada apagada, como la que posee alguien que no tiene más que perder, se notaba que tenía más edad por las canas de su antes lustrosa cabellera negra y por finas arrugas al lado de sus ojos señal obvia de que se preocupaba demasiado, además sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Con todo eso la castaña no notó el fastidioso aire de estupidez y credulidad que antes ostentaba, probablemente los años la habían cambiado.

La pelinegra miró entrar a la castaña tan sorprendida de verla ahí que un ligero temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo, no pensó que realmente iría a verla, sin embargo ahí estaba…tan normal, tan firme, con su ámbar mirada dichosa e imperturbable, a ella la vida le había sonreído, tenía una familia feliz, un esposo héroe y un empelo honorable pero sobre todo era libre…la observó unos segundos más tratando de identificar algún signo de la edad en esa antigua compañera pero solamente encontró unas casi imperceptibles arrugas, una o dos canas en su castaña cabellera y en su mirada una profunda sabiduría que le recordó inmediatamente al que alguna vez fuera su director escolar.

- Dumbledore...- susurró al no atreverse a llamarla como antaño.

- Zabini, te agradecería que recordaras que soy Potter ahora- corrigió la otra acercándose suavemente.

- Mione- con ese comentario comprendió con quién hablaba y que no sería capaz de llamarla por su nuevo apellido- Toma asiento por favor- con estas palabras le señaló amablemente el sillón.

La ojimiel escuchó esa forma de llamarla con sincera sorpresa, hacía mucho que nadie la llamaba así, ni siquiera Draco...seguramente para no dar más problemas…se sentó imitando a su anfitriona.

- ¿De qué querías hablar, Pansy?- dijo correspondiendo a la familiaridad pero sin decidirse a confiar en la mujer.

- De mi hijo…Robert- soltó ella suavizando su voz, la otra imaginó el asunto.

- Si es por lo del golpe…- inició.

- No, él me contó lo que hiciste- la interrumpió con una sonrisa- Y te agradezco el no tomar represalias contra él por mí o por Blaise- confesó seriamente.

- No tienes nada que agradecer- negó- ¿Entonces?-

- Bueno, Blaise tiene permitido enviar una carta una vez al año con lo cual ha mantenido contacto con nosotros, más con Robert- comenzó a decir bebiendo un poco de té de una taza polvorienta que en el pasado fue bella- Le cuenta muchas cosas, cosas de Potter, tu marido, de la Guerra- aclaró haciendo una pausa dramática.

- Supongo que no dijo nada amable de él- concluyó la otro comprendiendo que realmente estaba teniendo una conversación con Pansy antes Parkinson la sin cerebro.

- Exacto, por eso les tiene cierto rencor a tu familia- confesó mirándola fijamente.

- Por diferencias de estudiantes no hay que preocuparse…- trató de restar importancia.

- Tú sabes que esas rencillas con el tiempo son peligrosas- dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña por su razonamiento- Además hay un rumor desde hace tiempo…- pronunció con duda.

- ¿Qué clase de rumor?- preguntó la otra al ver que no seguía.

- Dicen que hay alguien que está reuniendo a los mortífagos nuevamente- tragó saliva- No ha venido a mí desde luego pero temo que con Blaise ya…-

- Pero ¿quién?- indagó preocupada- No es como si entrar y salir de Azkabán fuese fácil…-

- No lo sé pero Robert sabe de su existencia y pretende seguirlo- sus ojos se humedecieron- Yo..yo no quiero que él lo siga…sin embargo no me hace caso y no puedo detenerlo…¡ni siquiera puedo salir de esta maldita casa!- exclamó.

- Cálmate- dijo la otra al verla alterarse.

- ¿Cómo me calmo? ¡Mi único hijo quiere arruinar su vida como lo hicimos nosotros y mira cómo hemos acabado!- sollozó.

- De existir ese alguien los aurores lo detendrán, no debes preocuparte más- tranquilizó pero sin ella misma creérselo, que hubiera otro mago oscuro le preocupaba mucho más de lo que quería expresar.

- Bien sabes que hoy en día son pocos los aurores bien preparados, la mayoría murió o se retiró luego de la Gran Guerra- la miró fijamente- Tú y tu familia son una muestra…Si sucede algo no podrán pararlo. Estoy segura de que sí existe ese alguien y es muy poderoso- añadió sinceramente haciendo sonreír a su interlocutora por tal discurso que jamás pensó escuchar de labios de esa mujer, parecía mucho más sensata e informada.- ¿Qué te causa gracia?- inquirió la pelinegra al ver su gesto.

- Has cambiado mucho, demasiado me permito señalar- explicó con simpleza.

- Imagino tu sorpresa- le devolvió la sonrisita al comprender que en su pasado ella no había demostrado gran inteligencia ni interés por tenerla- Pero he tenido mucho tiempo libre para leer- agregó.

- Sí, lo supongo- de pronto su tono despreocupado regresó al impasible habitual- ¿Por qué me llamaste?- preguntó mientras la otra también desaparecía su sonrisa.

- Robert habla bien de ti- confesó sorprendiendo un poco a la otra- Además eres la Jefa de su Casa y necesito tu ayuda para que hables con él, que lo hagas entender que no debe arruinar su vida…- pidió con fervor.

- Si tú no pudiste convencerlo a mí difícilmente me hará caso- espetó la otra.

- Por favor…esta convenciendo a sus compañeros…te lo suplico- rogó tristemente.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo voy a ayudarte?- la ojimiel seguía impasible pues no sabía si confiar en esa mujer que antaño peleó contra sus amigos, que antaño mató y torturó a tantos.

- El saber que ya lo hiciste una vez- respondió la otra con insistencia.

- No sé a qué te refieres-

- Al principio no lo supe, ni siquiera lo sospeché pero luego de ponerme a reflexionar comencé a investigar sobre mi último juicio- suspiró- A pensar en quién me había ayudado a que no apartaran a mi hijo de mi lado llevándolo a un orfanato.- siguió con voz calmada- Quién podría pensar siquiera en ayudarnos y además contar con tantas influencias en el Ministerio y especialmente en el Wizengamot para intervenir en mi juicio, até cabos y descubrí su identidad ¿adivinas quién es?- cuestionó sin esperar respuesta- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

- Porque tu hijo no merecía tal destino- contestó Hermione simplemente reconociendo que ella había intercedido por su ex compañera en el pasado.

- Sigue sin merecerlo Mione, ayúdame por favor, ayúdalo a él- suplicó nuevamente.

Hermione observó el dolor que solo una madre podría experimentar en Pansy Zabini, un ex-mortífaga, una asesina, como ella misma por lo que podía percibir claramente su pena, su frustración…a pesar de todo no podía negarse a ayudar pues sentía que debía hacerlo, no solo por ella sino por un mejor futuro para sus hijos, el rencor de la guerra todavía dejaba semillas pero ella no permitiría que creciera, no más. Se levantó colocándose de cuclillas al lado de la pelinegra, poniéndole sus manos sobre las de ella y obligándola a mirarse a los ojos como nunca antes.

- Te ayudaré- declaró segura de que la decisión era la correcta.

- ¡Gracias!- sollozó la otra aliviada aferrándose a la castaña con alivio y recibiendo la muestra de afecto más sincera desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

- Dile a tu hijo que yo lo entrenaré para ese alguien- ordenó una vez se hubo calmado.

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó la otra extrañada.

- Que le digas que empieza el reclutamiento- dijo firmemente sin aceptar más cuestionamientos, sabía lo que debía hacer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

-------------------------- -----------------------------

**Sigan al otro…vamos.**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	7. La Vida No es Fácil

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece porque no soy inglesa ni tengo tan mal gusto para los finales jajaja, esa es Rowling.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**La Vida No es Fácil**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Hace frío,_

_Hace años que este frío no me abandona_

_Me lastima,_

_Aunque aún soy capaz de sentir ese dolor_

_Eso me confirma que sigo vivo_

_Por desgracias y por fortuna…_

_Quisiera verla otra ves, desearía conocerlo a él_

_Haría lo que fuera con tal de lograrlo_

_Lo que sea…_

_A pesar de que eso implique venderle mi alma al demonio._

_-Blaise Zabini_

El hombre de cabello negro azabache caminó dichoso a la chimenea dándole un gran abrazo a su mujer en señal de bienvenida, acompañado de un cálido beso tan lleno de amor como el de su séptimo curso, como el día de su victoria, como cuando se casaron, como siempre…por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse abriendo lentamente los ojos que habían sido cerrados para disfrutar al máximo el sabor del otro sin la intervención de otros sentidos.

- Que bueno que llegaste- susurró sensualmente el ojiverde ayudándola a limpiarse el hollín.

- Me alegro de estar aquí- contestó coquetamente ella acortando la distancia entre los dos.

El morocho no resistió mucho y probó nuevamente los apetecibles labios de ella sin que la mujer pusiera la mínima resistencia.

- Yo más…- declaró el otro reteniéndola entre sus brazos cariñosamente.

- Se nota- sonrió con dulzura- Espero que esto sea solo el comienzo…- insinuó colocando sus manso en la nuca de su marido.

- Así será, primero te invito a almorzar- propuso separándose de ella para tenderle la mano de manera caballerosa pero con su estilo despistado.

- Me parece bien señor Potter- aceptó tomando la mano ofrecida.

- Entonces vamos señora Potter- le siguió el juego yéndose juntos de su mansión para empezar su maravilloso día.

Llegaron al restaurante predilecto de ambos, les gustaba el ambiente informal del lugar además la comida era deliciosa, entraron tomados de la mano siendo recibidos por el gerente en turno en persona pues este ya les conocía desde hacía muchos años.

- Muy buenos días señores Potter- saludó el hombre con una sonrisa- ¿Qué mesa prefieren hoy?-

- La más privada que tengas- respondió el de lentes con tono de complicidad que la mujer interpretó como un rotundo signo de que no podría comer realmente.

- Será un placer, síganme por favor- aceptó el otro cordialmente.

Los guió a través de varias mesas llenas de gente, subieron al segundo piso donde una apartada mesa para dos estaba lista para su llegada, lo suficientemente visible para recordar que estaban en un restaurante pero no para ser molestados por ojos indiscretos, la pareja tomó asiento feliz.

- Gracias Kirk- dijo la mujer tomando la carta.

- Si algo se les ofrece ya saben qué hacer, con su permiso- desapareció de su lado al instante.

- Presiento que me darás un beso…- declaró el hombre de gafas pícaramente interrumpiendo la lectura de la otra.

- ¿Lo presientes?- inquirió esta mirándolo con incredulidad.

- Ajá- asintió el otro.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres clarividente?- preguntó ella con mofa regresando su vista a la carta.

- Desde hoy- declaró sonriéndole como un cachorrito tierno, ella rodó los ojos risueña acercando sus labios a los de él- Te lo dije- agregó orgulloso.

- Sí Harry, serás todo un Trelawny en unos años- bromeó.

Ordenaron lo que se les antojó al momento sin tener que esperar mucho pues en cuestión de minutos los alimentos aparecieron frente a ella invitándolos a devorarlos.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo el morocho espontáneamente.

- Bien, ya extrañaba trabajar en algo más que no fuera la cocina- respondió satisfecha pero recordando todo lo que la agobiaba.

- Te comprendo y me alegra que seas feliz- sonrió examinando el rostro de ella el cual se mantuvo indiferente, algo no iba bien- ¿Te preocupa algo?-

- No- fue un no demasiado rápido y no muy convincente pues la conocía demasiado bien.

- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea…- comenzó.

- Harry, por favor, cambiemos de tema, hoy quiero pasarla bien- interrumpió ella suplicante.

- Como quieras- se resignó recordando que luego hablaría con ella.

- Mejor dime ¿cómo va el equipo, tú equipo?- preguntó con renovada alegría.

- Ahí vamos, entrenamos para el primer partido al que desde luego irás- dijo entusiasmado.

- No me lo perdería porque soy la admiradora número uno del capitán- rió.

- Estoy seguro que él tomará en cuenta eso…- le siguió el juego tocando delicadamente las piernas de la mujer que amaba con sus pies.

- ¿Se podría saber para qué?- dijo devolviéndole la caricia por debajo de la mesa.

- Espera a que anochezca y verás…- susurró pegando su boca al oído de ella para luego depositar un beso en su cuello, seguido de muchos más.

- ¿Tendré que esperar tanto?- preguntó disfrutando de las caricias.

- Sí, si queremos aprovechar el día.- se separó para comer su desayuno.

- En ese caso vamos- propuso limpiándose la boca elegantemente como tan bien había aprendido en un lapso de su vida no muy grato.

-Bien- él la imitó pero más hoscamente poniéndose en pie para después ayudarla a hacer lo mismo, sacó unos cuantos galeones de su pantalón que depositó en la mesa sin más.

Juntos desparecieron del lugar rumbo a otro sitio donde seguir con su día sin siquiera imaginar que algo o mejor dicho alguien podía arruinárselo.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

A pesar del clima mundial, ese lugar seguía cubierto de la más espesa neblina como siempre desde que se construyó dándole un aspecto tétrico, el ambiente se notaba pesado, lleno de tristeza, pesar, rencor, locura…como quienes estaban ahí, en esa vieja edificación tan enorme y custodiada, hecha de la más sólida piedra y el más fuerte metal, entre ese niebla se podían distinguir muchas sombras que vigilaban los alrededores, seres encapuchados sin el más mínimo sentimiento o emoción, ni voluntad propia, más cerca se veía la entrada principal vigilada por dos enormes trolls encadenados a ella para impedirle a cualquier extraño la entrada, traspasada esta se encontraba una gran sala repleta de puertas de diferente estilo pero solamente una de ellas daba acceso a la prisión donde los aurores hacían turnos para custodiar las llaves mágicas de casa celda, ubicadas muy distanciadas una de la otra, aisladas para evitar el contacto entre los presos. En una de ellas, un hombre estaba encogido en una esquina, echo un ovillo, con unas sucias ropas de rayas que un día fueron blancas y negras pero con el paso de los años se había ensuciado y descolorido o ennegrecido, los trapos cubrían un cuerpo casi esquelético que en los buenos tiempos habías sido musculoso, el hombre tenía la cara cubierta por su cabello negro rizado que estaba lleno de mugre y desordenado ocultando su rostro ensombrecido por el rencor y los sentimientos negativos que los dementores sacaban a relucir, le hacían volver a sentir sin compasión, recordó el día de su derrota, el de su captura, de su encarcelamiento…sentía un odio terrible hacia sus captores, específicamente hacia Harry Potter, por su culpa no pudo disfrutar del embarazo de su mujer, no pudo ver el nacimiento de su hijo, su heredero…no pudo verlo crecer, ni enseñarle su primer hechizo, no fue capaz de llevarlo a la estación el primer día en el Colegio al que seguramente asistió solitario no pudo darle su carió o un padre del que pudiese sentirse orgulloso, un apellido honroso no uno mancillado por sus crímenes, una familia…no pudo…

Escuchó un ruido dentro de su celda pero suponiendo que era una rata lo ignoró indiferente, sus ganas de vivir se debían únicamente a la esperanza de ver un día a su primogénito, mantenía viva esa idea por la carta que cada año escribía a su familia, sabiendo que aunque no le contestasen la leían y de alguna manera lo sentían con ellos porque aunque su cuerpo estuviera en ese miserable lugar, su mente y corazón estaban con su familia, en cada desconsuelo, en cada alegría, siempre…

- Te ves patético- siseó una voz conocida que no hacía mucho había escuchado, el hombre levantó lentamente la cabeza dejando ver su delgado rostro cubierto de polvo.

- Y tú te ves igual que siempre- respondió con voz ronca debido a sus constantes gritos de agonía, lo miró con sus orbes verde pasto vacías de sentimiento.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?- preguntó el otro hombre con gesto altivo.

- Ciertamente…- contestó resoplando al tiempo que se erguía cuan alto era.

- ¿Y?- quiso saber el otro- Noto dudas en ti- declaró.

- No quiero volver a matar…mis manos ya están lo suficientemente sucias- explicó mirándose las palmas con inexplicables remordimientos.

- ¿Acaso percibo culpabilidad? Eso no es propio de un mortífago…- dijo con asco.

- Yo ya no soy un mortífago…- murmuró tocándose el antebrazo izquierdo donde tenía una fea cicatriz pero ya no la marca.

- Nadie puede dejar de ser uno nunca…- declaró firmemente.- ¿Es que no quieres volver a ver a tu familia? ¿No quieres conocer a tu único hijo?- cuestionó acercándose a él con paso elegante- ¿No quieres vengarte de quien te puso aquí?- arrastró maliciosamente sus palabras provocando que en los ojos del otro apareciera un destello de odio.

- Sí quiero, claro que deseo todo eso pero…matar de nuevo es…- dudó entre salir a toda costa o salvar el trozo de humanidad que le quedaba.

- Tengo muchos otros que me servirán gustosos y a ti puedo darte un puesto importante así cuando ganemos recuperarás tu buen nombre- siguió el rubio.

- Pero ¿a qué precio?-

- El de tu alma desde luego pero eso es algo sin importancia si consigues lo que tanto anhelas ¿no?- inquirió con una sonrisa.

- Yo…- dudó unos segundo pero no tenía nada qué perder pues estaba condenado a morir en Azkabán y ya nada podía ser peor, su alma bien valía la pena por ver nuevamente a su familia- Acepto- pronunció finalmente.

- Acertada respuesta viejo amigo- elogió el rubio satisfecho- Sabes lo que debes hacer ¿no?-

- Lo sé- se acercó al otro hombre quien arrugó la nariz por el hedor pero no se apartó, el ojiverde se arrodilló frente al que alguna vez llamó amigo tomándole la mano.

- ¿Juras seguir mis órdenes y serme fiel para siempre?- cuestionó blandiendo su varita.

- Lo juro- aceptó sellando la promesa inquebrantable cuando unas lenguas de fuego envolvieron sus manos unidas y se fundieron en su carne.

- Excelente- se soltaron.

- Sácame de aquí Draco- pidió el otro debilitado.

- Claro Blaise, claro- accedió tomando el hombro del pelinegro para desaparecer del lugar igual que como había llegado, sin que nadie lo notara.

Llegaron a una mansión de tamaño considerable y custodiada por dementores.

- ¡No! ¡Aléjame de ellos!- exclamó el ojiverde algo histérico al verlos.

- Cálmate, no te harán nada, son mis sirvientes- dijo el rubio avanzando sin preocuparse entre las tenebrosas criaturas que le abrieron paso mientras el otro le seguía con paso vacilante- Puedes quedarte aquí, serás mi segundo al mando. Encárgate de todo mientras no esté y no te atrevas a revelar mi identidad aún a quien no me sirva, mantente oculto- ordenó sin más.

- Draco- llamó con su voz ronca llena de incertidumbre- Mi familia…- comenzó.

- Paciencia, aún no- el ojigris se volvió para mirarlo intensamente- Y te recomiendo que me llames Señor frente a los demás- amenazó.

- Sí…Señor- dijo resignado a su tarea pues ya estaba atado a ese rubio además todo fuese por ver a su familia nuevamente, pensándolo mejor le convenía darse un buen baño y acicalarse un poco ya que con su actual aspecto los asustaría más de lo debido.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

La risa era estridente, una cabellera castaña rizada se movía al compás del viento mientras corría con ganas por el pasto verde para huir de otra persona de cabello rebelde.

- Ven acá- canturreó el hombre corriendo tras de ella con un sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que te haré caso?- cuestionó la mujer también sonriente acelerando su carrera.

- Tenía que intentarlo- dijo él dándole alcance para ambos rodar por el pasto entre risas.

- Tramposo, ya no soy la jovencita de antes- dijo respirando agitada al ya estar aprisionada.

- Excusas…en fin creo que mejor descansamos un poco- rió él complacido de su captura.

Se mantuvieron recostados en el suave y mullido pasto abrazados como una feliz pareja por un lapso de tiempo que pareció casi nada al estar tan a gusto.

- ¿Te parece que comamos en la casa?- preguntó el morocho con cierta modorra.

- Es una buena idea pero yo cocino- declaró ella también adormilada.

- ¡Sí!- exclamó el ojiverde parándose con energía renovada para dar un saltito infantil- No sabes cómo extraño el sabor de tu comida- afirmó alegre al tiempo que se sobaba el estómago.

- Pues entremos de una vez- ella se levantó para ir a la casa pues se encontraban en los jardines de la misma.

La castaña caminó directo a la cocina, la que empezaba a extrañar por cierto, al instante una elfina apareció frente a ella abalanzándose a reverenciarla con devoción.

- Mi señora, que bueno que ha regresado- dijo emocionada la criatura.

- A mí también me da gusto verte Elna.- saludó cariñosamente a la elfina que conocía desde hacía años y tanto apreciaba.

- ¿Va a cocinar?- preguntó alegre.

- Así es- afirmó la mujer poniendo manos a la obra juntos a su inseparable ayudante mientras que Harry esperaba en la sala pues sabía que no debía interrumpir a su mujer en esos momentos.

Unos minutos después sin embargo su marido asomó la cabeza en el lugar del trabajo esperando un adelanto pero su esposa se lo impidió como ya había imaginado previamente.

- Espera afuera amor, solo un poco más- alegó ella sin molestarse, el morocho la miró sonriente puesto que tenía la cara cubierta de harina de estar ya preparando el postre, le mandó un beso soplado y salió del lugar dirigiéndose de nuevo a la sala a esperar.

Luego de un rato el timbre de la mansión Potter sonó, el hombre no se molestó en atenderlo pues supuso que un elfo lo haría, la verdad es que no quería recibir visitas, pensando eso alguien irrumpió en su sala sin consideración alguna.

- ¿Qué…?- pero paró su reclamo al observar la atrevida imagen de la mujer oriental que estaba frente a él con un vestido rosado que la tapaba muy poco, más arriba de la rodilla y con un escote pronunciado.

- Lo lamento señor, la mujer entró y no pude…- se excusó el elfo apenado.

- No importa Fron, retírate- interrumpió el hombre extrañamente incapaz de apartar su mirada de la pelinegra excesivamente maquillada pero hermosa.

- Hola Harry- saludó ella caminando sensualmente hacia él, realmente su nuevo perfume funcionaba.

- Cho…- alcanzó a decir él aspirando su perfume deleitado, sus fosas nasales se expandieron al máximo para dejar entrar la dulzona fragancia que invadía todos sus sentidos como drogándolos suave y placenteramente sin que se diera cuenta siquiera.

- ¿Cómo estas?- dijo ella sabiendo que sus palabras eran ahora muy peligrosas para el hombre gallardo que la atraía tanto además claro de ser su misión.

El ojiverde no pudo responder cosa extraña pues no era normal que se quedara sin palabras, sentía la necesidad de aclarar su mente puesto que ahora esta divagaba entre las curvas de la rasgada, luchó contra la imperiosa necesidad de probar los labios rojos de esa mujer, no quería pero algo más fuerte que él lo incitaba a desearlos, en ese momento no recordaba que existía su alrededor.

- ¿No dices nada?- ella se le acercó más dejándolo olerla profundamente, si ganaba esta oportunidad todo lo demás sería muy fácil, ya casi lo lograba, notaba cómo el pelinegro estaba hipnotizado por su encanto o por su perfume pero el punto es que lo tenía en sus manos.

- Harry, ya está la comi...da…- intervino la dueña de la mansión con su mandil puesto y un semblante desconcertado, no era normal ver a una mujer demasiado pegada a SU marido portando una vestimenta tan escasa y todo menos decente.

- ¡Hermione!- la oriental se acercó a la castaña como si nada, saludándola como si fuese una vieja amiga no como la intrusa que era, lamentó la interrupción pero también iba a provocarla así que todo estaba bien.

'¿Hermione?...Hermione…¡Hermione!' el moreno despertó del ensueño con brusquedad visualizando a su esposa nada contenta en la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Herm!- exclamó- Cho llegó de improviso hace unos minutos y…- fue interrumpido.

- Y Harry me invitó a comer, espero que no te moleste- declaró la pelinegra sonriente.

- ¡Yo no hice tal cosa!- replicó de inmediato el hombre al ver en su mujer señales de molestia.

- No te preocupes Harry, no debes excusarte, me acabas de invitar, admítelo- dijo ella mirándolo insinuantemente para dejarlo aspirar un poco más de su aroma.

- No recuerdo bien…- murmuró el otro confundido.

- Perfecto- asintió ella- Dijiste que ya estaba lista la comida ¿no?- preguntó la oriental a la cariacontecida castaña pasando con confianza al comedor.

Hermione bufó indignada pensando cómo se atrevía esa mujer a venir a su casa y actuar como si fuese suya, además su marido no la había ayudado mucho…respiró varias veces para calmarse, entre más pronto terminara la comida más pronto se iría la intrusa.

- Amor, lo lamento, yo…- inició el hombre acercándose compungido.

- Ya no te preocupes, solo acabemos pronto- calló ella entrando al comedor quitándose el mandil de paso.

El ojiverde soltó un suspiro aliviado siguiéndola, se sentó a un lado de su mujer mientras la otra se colocaba a su otro costado dejándolo en medio sin preguntar siquiera, los Potter se miraron algo incómodos pero a un aplauso de la castaña la comida apareció frente a ellos sin más.

- Cocinas de maravilla querida- elogió la pelinegra probando los alimentos con delicadeza.

- Gracias…- contestó lo más educadamente que pudo ya que dudaba del buen paladar de la otra.

- No sé porqué Harry te tiene haciendo lo que un elfo doméstico debería…- agregó con malicia mientras bebía un poco de vino.

- Me gusta cocinar simplemente Chang- respondió la rizada apretando sus dientes.

- Que bien…y tú Harry ¿qué haces en los tiempos libres?- cuestionó aparentemente sin escuchar el comentario de la otra mujer.

- Pues algunas veces leo…- comenzó tratando de calmar los ánimos.

- Seguramente eso te lo pegó Hermione porque recuerdo que en la escuela, ni tiempo después, te agradaba eso- comentó muy quitada de la pena.

- Sí bueno pero…- replicó él.

- Deberías intentar otra cosa ahora que Hermione no va a estar mucho en casa, si quieres te puedo mostrar otras diversiones…- propuso moviendo exageradamente su cuerpo, el otro tan solo comenzó a sudar nerviosamente.

- En otra ocasión será- cortó la ojimiel enojada por la actitud de la insolente oriental, a cada segundo que pasaba más la detestaba, sintió celos pero se propuso a ocultarlos por su bien y porque Harry y ella así lo habían acordado.

- Te noto algo tensa- comentó Cho risueña limpiando tranquilamente su boca, estaba logrando lo que quería.

- Para nada- contestó ella terminado la comida y esperando que no le hiciera daño por la mala compañía.

- Presiento que te molesta mi presencia- dijo la pelinegra cantarina.

- ¿Cómo crees? Es un places tenerte aquí…- murmuró la otra sonriendo hipócritamente y apretando sus manos bajo el mantel.

- Sin embargo es ya muy tarde, lo mejor es que te vayas- intervino el hombre notando la creciente furia de su mujer.

- Tienes razón- accedió esta poniéndose de pie dejándole ver al morocho gran parte de sus piernas- ¿Me acompañas a la puerta Harry?- pidió con inocencia.

- Mmm..sí…- se revolvió incómodo haciendo ademán de pararse.

- Yo te acompaño Chang- se ofreció la castaña levantándose rápidamente.

Caminaron juntas sin hablarse hasta la puerta delantera donde la oriental se giró a encarar a la ex-gryffindor.

- Una comida espléndida Hermione, gracias por invitarme- sonrió la mujer.

- En primera Chang, no somos amigas ni nada así que preferiría que me llamaras Potter y en segunda yo no te invité- respondió la rizada con aparente calma y una falsa sonrisa.

- Veo que no eres muy educada…-

- No con personas que no lo merecen- siguió con su ataque verbal al ya ser incapaz de contenerse.

- Buenas noches- sonrió levemente la pelinegra sin dejarse molestar por aquellas palabras ya que estas solo le indicaban que la mujer estaba celosa.

La ojimiel la observó salir de sus jardines para desparecer percibiendo el horrible aroma que dejaba a su paso, 'un perfume terrible' pensó arrugando la nariz para regresar a su comedor con aires de pesadez.

- ¿Ya se fue?- le preguntó su esposo algo nervioso.

- Sí- suspiró ella aliviada.

- Bien, no nos arruinará lo que queda del día entonces- declaró sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿Qué planeas?- inquirió coqueta rodeándole el cuello con sus manos.

- ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice?-

- Ajá…- sonrió al sentir que era cargada por su musculoso buscador.

- Pues necesito que vengas a la recámara- confesó subiendo lentamente las escaleras para ir a su destino con su mujer en brazos.

Esa sería una noche agitada pero bastante ansiada también.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

- ¡Buenos días!- saludó un niño sonriente que corría hacia los gryffindor que estaban desayunando.

- Hola James- respondieron los demás menos su hermano mayor que tenía mala cara.

- Lo serán para ti…- murmuró el castaño comiendo lo más aprisa que podía, el pelinegro menos intercambio una mirada interrogante con los demás.

- Parece que el profesor Malfoy fue envenenado- contestó la rubia en tono confidencial.

- ¿Y Sirius está preocupado por eso?- cuestionó incrédulo recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del aludido.

- ¡Baja la voz!- calló Frank- Es que Sirius puso una poción en su copa…- confesó con un murmullo.

- La cual hicimos los tres- confesó la castaña compartiendo la culpa.

- ¿Lo envenenaste?- preguntó el pequeño con una cara de reproche y bastante sorprendido.

- Claro que no, solo era una broma para cambiar su voz y dejarlo calvo- dijo el ojiazul a la defensiva.- No debió pasar nada más…- agregó frustrado.

- Deberían ir a verlo- propuso Sara en voz queda.

- ¿Estás loca? Sospechará y puedan expulsarlos…- replicó la otra joven angustiada.

- Pero si muere nos encerrarán en Azkabán- objetó Longbottom exagerando la situación.

- ¡Hola!- exclamó una voz masculina de un joven pelirrojo perteneciente a Hufflepuff- ¿Por qué esas caras?- cuestionó al verlos demasiado serios y sin esperar respuesta se sentó con ellos examinando la mesa de profesores- Oigan, que raro que el profesor Malfoy no esté ¿saben qué le pasó?- preguntó inocentemente mientras los demás lo miraron con cara de 'cierra la boca' para luego explicarle rápidamente toda la situación, el tejón se quedó pensativo- Creo que deben ir a verlo para comprobar si está bien- sugirió razonablemente.

- Es lo que yo les digo- replicó su hermana orgullosa de haberle ganado esa idea al mayor.

- Pero…-

- Nada Sirius, Bill tiene razón, hay que enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestros actos- dictaminó su melliza levantándose ya recobrada la cama- Vamos ahora mismo- tomó a su hermano y a Frank de la mano quienes se lamentaban ese aire responsable de su familiar y eran arrastrados fuera del comedor ante la mirada solidaria, o de lástima, de sus primos.

- Lily…-

- Calla Frank- ordenó sin dejar de arrastrarlos, los dos jóvenes la siguieron no tan dócilmente pero sin verdadera resistencia.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la enfermería donde la persona en cuestión se encontraba dormido en una de las blancas camas, esperaron a que la enfermera se alejara un poco y entraron con paso sigiloso hasta llegar a una distancia prudencial de la cama del hombre, lo observaron comprobando que respiraba, eso era ya un alivio, n se veía más pálido de lo normal y no había señales de que estuviese grave…'perfecto' pensaron los tres ya a punto de dar la vuelta.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?- inquirió suavemente una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Los tres voltearon lentamente encarando a su madre con una sonrisita nerviosa.

- Visitamos al profesor- dijo la joven recurriendo a decir parte de la verdad.

- ¿En serio?- dijo ella suspicaz.

- De verdad mamá- aseguró su hijo de manera no muy convincente.

- ¿Por qué motivo?- volvió a preguntar dudosa.

- Pues nos extrañó que no fuese a desayunar y luego de lo de ayer en el desayuno…-

- ¿Qué pasó en el desayuno?- cuestionó extrañada.

- Se desmayó- dijo su sobrino sin dar muchos detalles pues temía dar demasiado información que los comprometiera- Y veníamos a ver cómo estaba-

- Sí- apoyaron los mellizos poniendo cara de angelitos.

- Yo les informaré su estado luego ahora vayan a clase- aceptó no muy segura pero resignada, el trío obedeció al instante provocando que ella sonriera nostálgicamente al recordar su juventud donde era también parte de una tercia. Caminó hacia la cama de su amigo tomando asiento a su lado.

- Profesora- saludó la enfermera que era ya una mujer bastante madura pero igual de eficaz que en el pasado- Que sorpresa, hace tiempo que no la veía- declaró sonriente.

- Hola Madame Pomfrey, un gusto- declaró- Vengo a saber qué le pasó al profesor Malfoy- informó más seria.

- Al parecer trataron de envenenarlo- notificó con voz seria.

- ¿Qué?- se extrañó.

- Así es, al parecer alguien puso algo en su bebida y terminó desmayado, nada grave por suerte ya que lo atendí a tiempo sin embargo la directora investigó en las cocinas el vino pero nada…seguirán averiguando para encontrar al culpable, esto es un escándalo- dijo con un rictus escandalizado.

- Ya veo- asintió preocupada- ¿Puedo quedarme con él un poco más?- pidió.

- Claro, tómese su tiempo de cualquier modo en la tarde lo daré de alta- accedió retirándose a su oficina.

La castaña lo miró fijamente encontrándose con el mismo rostro que quiso tanto en un pasado, por él siguió adelante en los momentos más angustiantes, a él le debía muchísimo y no sabría pagárselo nunca porque lo que él más anhelaba no se lo podía dar, acercó su mano al marfileño rostro del hombre acariciando dulcemente su mejilla cuando lo sintió moverse, entonces apartó su mano para mirarlo solamente.

- ¿Por qué no abres los ojos? Sé que estás despierto- dijo con seguridad.

- Ja- el otro abrió sus orbes platinas parpadeando repetidamente para acostumbrarse a la luz- Es que quería sentir un poco más tu mano- confesó con una sonrisita traviesa.

- Bobo- le dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Cómo estás?- inquirió recobrando seriedad.

- Normal- declaró tranquilamente sentándose en su cama para poder hablar mejor.

- ¿Sabes quién lo hizo?- indagó.

- ¿Hacer qué?- él se hizo el desentendido.

- ¿Quién te envenenó? ¿Y por qué no lo detectaste? Se supone que eres el profesor de pociones- volvió a la carga.

- No sé quién lo hizo y no puedo estar desconfiando de toda mi comida, pensé que en Hogwarts no me querrían muerto al menos- negó desviando la pregunta de la otra.

- Mientes- por un momento pensó que no creía su supuesta ingenuidad pero no fue eso- Sabes quién fue- declaró segura.

- No puedo revelarte su identidad- confesó finalmente apartando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué? Hay que saber si no es peligroso y…-

- No te va a gustar saberlo- calló él con una fingida mota de tristeza.

- Dímelo- exigió ella angustiada pero al ver que no obtendría respuesta trató de utilizar alfo que hacía años no ocupaba.

El rubio hizo nuevamente contacto con los ojos de ella cuando sintió su potente energía mágica tratando de traspasar las barreras de su mente pero fue solo un segundo pues luego la vio agachar la mirada arrepentida.

- Lo siento- se disculpó.

- No tenías porqué hacer eso- espetó el hombre algo molesto pues lo había tomado de sorpresa y si hubiese seguido seguro encontraría algo secreto.

- Lo lamento…solo dime quién fue, por favor- pidió.

- Solo si prometes no hacerle nada- condicionó aunque sabía que tan solo al conocer la identidad del culpable ella se sentiría mal.

- Pero si trato de…-

- Promételo- insistió.

- Lo prometo- se resignó solemne esperando escuchar el nombre.

- Potter- soltó secamente provocando que ella abriera desmesuradamente los ojos.

- ¿Harry?- titubeó temerosa de la confirmación.

- Sirius…- corrigió él a lo que la castaña empalideció mortalmente dejándose caer en la silla con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin terminar en creer en lo escuchado- Hermio…-

- No es cierto- musitó sin querer creerlo.

- Ves porqué no te lo decía…-

- ¡No es cierto!- exclamó abruptamente no podía escuchar semejante acusación hacia su propio hijo.

Con esta angustia salió apresuradamente del lugar pues no quería escuchar más, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.

Malfoy la vio salir corriendo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus finos labios, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, las cosas entre los Potter pronto terminarían por explotar ya que los atacaba por diferentes flancos y luego iniciaría la nueva guerra.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Robert estaba realmente confundido, no acababa de comprender la carta de su madre, era simplemente impensable lo que decía acerca de la profesora Potter, realmente era la última persona luego del mismo Harry Potter de la que esperaba eso, eso de entrenarlos para el nuevo mago oscuro…debía hablar con ella para corroborarlo él mismo

Salió de sus territorios que normalmente eran las mazmorras para vagar por otros lados menos húmedos del castillo, caminó sin rumbo fijo divagando en sus asuntos cuando vio la silueta de una persona caminando de prisa por el mismo pasillo, al reconocerla no pudo más que interponerse en su caminar.

- Profesora Potter, me gustaría hablarme un momento- pidió educadamente.

- Ahora no señor Zabini, tal vez más tarde- negó ella haciendo notar a su alumno que sus ojos estaban rojos y probablemente estuviese a punto del llanto, sin embargo esto no amedrentó al joven de verde mirada.

- Es importante profesora- insistió concluyendo que la adulta tenía que atenderlo esta vez.

- De acuerdo- suspiró recobrando su habitual serenidad.

- Ayer mi madre me escribió una carta bastante interesante o más bien enigmática- inició tentativamente.

- ¿Le dijo lo del reclutamiento?- la castaña entendió enseguida a qué punto quería llegar ese jovencito y comenzó su actuación.

- Sí, pero…¿es enserio?- cuestionó dubitativo.

- Por supuesto que es enserio, yo no bromearía con algo tan delicado- respondió con dureza ya sin rastro de la vulnerabilidad anterior para sorpresa del otro- ¿Tiene seleccionada a su gente ya?- agregó.

- Tengo a la necesaria- dijo mucho más seguro y dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir su tan anhelada venganza en honra a su apellido.

- Entonces pasaré por ustedes a la Sala Común a media noche, asegúrese de que nadie más esté presente- declaró escuetamente para comenzar su retirada.

- ¿Tan tarde?- objetó él al repetir en su mente la hora.

- ¿Algún problema con ello?- inquirió la mujer con un tono tan ligeramente amenazante que el menor dudó de haberlo captado bien.

- Es solo que será difícil mantenernos frescos para las apariencias- se excusó algo titubeante.

- Puede alegar que tuvo una fiesta hasta muy tarde, no sé eso es cosa suya- le dijo.

- No nos lo pone sencillo ¿eh?- sonrió de lado al percibir un despotismo jamás captado en su maestra antes de esa charla, un despotismo muy Slytherin claro.

- La vida no es fácil señor Zabini, ya debería saberlo- contestó tajante retirándose del lugar con tristeza porque lo que le había dicho al joven era la pura verdad, recordó todo lo que había tenido que pasar para que hubiese paz en su mundo y a pesar de todo seguían los problemas, el día anterior con lo de Chang, este con lo de Sirius…en fin muchos más y se sentía ofuscada pero ni hablar, la vida era una lucha constante donde la última derrota solo era la muerte por lo demás se podía volver a luchar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

-------------------------- -----------------------------

**Ahora sí, perdón por la tardanza pero ahora fueron 2 seguidos no? Sé que no lo compensa pero lo intento jajaj. Gracias a todos los que leen y por favor dejen REVIEWS me apaga que no les guste…**

**Gracias a **_**heydi Ha**_** por tus comentarios, espero que hayan muchos más =); muchas gracias a **_**Morenadf**_**, de verdad me alegro que te gusten las historias que tengo espero no decepcionarte, te cuidas; y a **_**JaNnYtA **_**me alegro mucho de que me preguntes tus dudas porque a lo mejor no dejé muy claro esa situación, verás, Voldemort hizo otro tipo de horcrux que fue el medallón el cual fue a dar a manos de Draco, lo que este hizo fue conservar las memorias del rubio para beneficio de Voldemort quien lo usaría para tener otro vida pero Draco definitivamente murió por desgracia…espero que esto te haya aclarado más las cosas, sino ya sabes, pregunta.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	8. La Poción de la Perdición

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos reservados me impiden mentir así que contra mi voluntad declaro que Harry Potter no es mío es de Rowling…

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**La Poción de la Perdición**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_¿Qué está pasando?_

_¿Qué ha sucedido?_

_Te veo pero desconozco tu actitud,_

_Algo está pasando_

_Y no tengo idea de lo que es._

_Reconozco que soy un despistado_

_Pero soy un gryffindor como tú_

_Y la lealtad es nuestro lema,_

_Si llegas a traicionarla y lastimas a mi mejor amiga_

_No respondo._

_ -Ronald Weasley_

- ¿Estas seguro de que mamá no sospecha nada?- preguntó la castaña con dudas.

- Sí, no nos descubrirá nunca- aseguró su hermano desde su pupitre con aire despreocupado esperando a que la clase empezara.

Ya estaban a mitad del día y les tocaba Transformaciones con Slytherin como era ya costumbre, solo que la maestra no llegaba aún y eso era muy muy raro, hasta empezaban a haber cuchicheos al respecto, finalmente la aludida entró a su aula con un semblante inexpresivo y les miró duramente.

- Hagan un pergamino sobre lo que han aprendido del elemento agua y quiero especificaciones- ordenó- Lo recogeré al final de la clase- dijo desviando su vista hacia sus hijos y sobrinos- Señores Potter y Longbottom, acompáñenme- ordenó saliendo del lugar.

Los jóvenes se miraron temerosos pero siguieron a la mayor.

- ¿Decías?- inquirió la ojiverde a su mellizo en tono sarcástico.

- Seguro es para felicitarnos o algo- le restó importancia este.

Los cuatro individuos llegaron a un aula no muy apartada de la otra donde la mayor entró al último cerrando la puerta e insonorizando la habitación, luego los miró con gesto ceñudo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos observando que en los ojos de la mujer se reflejaba enojo.

- Quiero que me digan qué hacían esta mañana en la enfermería- inició con dureza.

- Ya te lo dijimos tía, fuimos a ver cómo seguía el profesor Malfoy- respondió el pelinegro.

- ¿Y porqué su interés?- siguió inflexible.

- Pues…es tu amigo y…y ¿cómo sigue?- titubeó el castaño tratando de cambiar de tema aunque sospechaba que todo acabaría mal.

- Afortunadamente bien- los tres suspiraron- Sirius, sabes que no me gustan las mentiras, así que díganme la verdad- suspiró- ¿Tuvieron algo que ver con el incidente del profesor?- cuestionó con el tono materno que no admitía mentiras.

Los mencionados se miraron entre sí tratando de decidir qué responderle, debían confesar su delito de una vez por todas.

- A nosotros tampoco nos gustan las mentiras- inició el ojiazul en táctica defensiva- Y tú nos ocultas muchas cosas.-

- No es lo mismo…y no trates de evadir mi pregunta- dijo su madre.

- ¡Es lo mismo!- gritó enojado y tomando valor- ¿Sabes porqué golpeé a Zabini?- exclamó sin esperar respuesta- ¡Porque insinuó que tú y papá eran unos asesinos! ¡¿Eso es cierto?!- gritó encarando el rostro sorprendido de la mujer que no esperaba ese ataque.

Hermione no podía creerlo, ya lo sospechaban, no podría ocultarlo mucho más, su mayor temor se estaba volviendo realidad.

- Contesta primero mi pregunta- condicionó recordando que ella era la que regañaba.

- ¡Sí! ¡Fui yo!- confesó el castaño- Pero solo era una broma…- bajó el tono.

- Los tres preparamos esa poción mamá pero solo era para que su voz cambiara y su pelo se cayera- secundó su hermana no sin cierta vergüenza.

- No sabíamos que sucedería algo así- apoyó Frank recordando de pronto que el profesor aún no iba a su habitación y cuando fuera…tragó saliva sonoramente.

- Pues pasó…no puedo creerlo- los miró con algo de decepción en los ojos.

- Ahora contesta tú mi pregunta- recordó Sirius con algo de temor.

- No voy a negarles la verdad- suspiró sonoramente- Es cierto…- confesó son tristeza dejando impactados a los chicos- Pero fue para evitar más muertes.- informó con la mirada perdida como recordando.

- Pero tía…¿tú?- el joven Longbottom no podía concebir que su pasiva, unas veces enojona, tía pudiera ser una asesina.

- Es todo Frank- cortó- Regresen a la clase porque el pergamino también se los pediré- ordenó.

- ¿No hay castigo?- se extrañó la joven con semblante tristemente sorprendido.

- No hay- concedió simplemente- Si los demás profesores se enteran podrían expulsarlos así que absténganse de volver a mencionar esto- agregó mirándolos marchar, estaba decepcionada por el comportamiento de los menores pero sabía que ellos también lo estaban de ella por la verdad que ya sabían.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Despertó no muy temprano girando su cabeza a un lado como de costumbre pero no la vio ahí, era normal, a pesar de eso la extrañaba profundamente, añoraba respirar su aroma matutino y que fuera su despertador personal, nadie más podía despertarlo con un beso como ella lo hacía…se desperezó con flojera poniéndose su bata de despertar para bajar a desayunar, como extrañaba las voces de sus hijos peleando porque la comida de otro estaba mejor o la voz de su esposa reprendiéndolos cariñosamente…ingirió sin prisa los alimentos para tomar su inseparable varita que usó para arreglarse de inmediato, se despidió de los elfos ya que no había nadie más en su casa y desapareció por la chimenea.

- Llegaste a tiempo- comentó un pelirrojo al verlo materializarse en el campo.

- ¿Ya están todos?- preguntó saludando de buena gana a su mejor amigo.

- Bueno…solo falta Chang- informó rascándose la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento la oriental apareció en el campo con su uniforme igual al de todos pero arreglada como si fuera a una fiesta y no a sudar como realmente se pretendía, detectó al morocho aproximándose con una sonrisa.

- ¡Harry!- saludó abrazándolo efusivamente.

- Hola Cho- saludó él percibiendo ese aroma…pero antes de terminar de recordarlo alguien se la quitó de encima.

- Hola Chang, llegas tarde- anunció una pelirroja apartándola de su amigo con gesto molesto.

- Pero si aún no empiezan Weasley- replicó ella maldiciéndola interiormente mientras la pecosa se tornaba roja de coraje.

- Ya vamos a empezar, prepárate- defendió el pecoso antes de que su hermana estallara.

- Tú no eres el capitán Weasley- cortó ella- ¿Empezamos, Harry?- preguntó de manera empalagosa al buscador que se había mantenido al margen.

- Como dijo Ron, prepárate- ordenó apoyando a su amigo que le sacó la lengua a la pelinegra, esta se limitó a sonreír para montarse en su escoba.

- Cuidado con ella, Harry- susurró Ginny quien pasó junto a él para emprender el vuelo.

Durante toda la práctica el ojiverde se mantuvo alejado de la oriental, sabía que era lo mejor pues había algo raro con su aroma o en ella, o en él…además sus amigos le ayudaban manteniéndola ocupada con la quaffles y las bludgers. Luego de haber atrapado tres veces la snitch anunció un descanso para comer, después de todo necesitaban energía para la jornada.

- Harry, te invito a un restaurante genial…- la pelinegra lo encaró sonriente.

- Lo siento pero él ya tiene planes con nosotros- intervino la pecosa tomando al capitán del brazo.

- ¡Bien! Entonces…- comenzó nuevamente.

- ¡No! No puedes venir, son asuntos familiares- agregó el hombre ojiazul.

- Pero ustedes no son familia- alegó la otra inconforme con ser excluida.

- Yo soy su hermano- objetó Ron firmemente señalando al pelinegro.

- Y como yo soy la hermana de este- señaló Ginny- eso me convierte en su hermana- notificó con ahínco.

- Así que adiós- los tres se esfumaron frente a la otra.

Cho maldijo por lo bajo a los supuestos hermanos de su presa, eso le complicaba un poco más las cosas pero no era algo que no pudiera solucionar, suspiró. Apareció en un exclusivo restaurante mágico para saber si había algo nuevo con el mesero contratado.

- ¿Algún mensaje?- preguntó altivamente al hombre.

- Por favor siéntese y pida lo que guste- eso solamente significaba que sí, por lo que obedeció eligiendo una de las elegantes mesas, pidió un rico trozo de pay y a continuación le llevaron una copa de vino de saúco lo cual también supo de inmediato qué quería decir, terminó a penas con su postre levantándose sin molestarse en pagar y desapareció.

Aterrizó en el lugar de reunión que habían acordado que era el dichoso bosque a las afueras de la mansión, no tardó mucho en detectar una presencia en el lugar peor no la que esperaba por lo que empuñó su varita.

- Tranquila Chang- siseó una voz masculina- Estamos del mismo lado- afirmó la misma voz dejando ver a un hombre envestido en una elegante túnica negra con aspecto cadavérico pero conservando su porte aristocrático de antaño casi intacto.

- Zabini- reconoció bajando la guardia- Veo que escapaste de Azkabán-

- Así es, debieron de publicarlo ya en el Profeta- declaró.

- No lo he leído- negó examinándolo con algo de desconfianza.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al detectar su escrutinio- ¿No te gusta cómo me veo?- sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarillentos con burla.

- ¿Por qué me recibes tú?- preguntó ignorando su pregunta anterior era obvio que le repugnaba el aspecto del hombre.

- El…Señor- pronunció cuidadosamente- Esta ocupado, solo me encargó mantenerlo al tanto de tus avances…¿te sirvió?- inquirió manteniendo su sonrisita.

- Dile que su poción es efectiva pero que me falta solamente el último paso- lo miró desafiante- Dile que será hoy mismo- agregó sin titubear.

- Se lo diré- contestó él inmutable dando media vuelta sin agregar más y desapareció.

- Adiós a ti también- dijo ella al aire despareciendo de igual manera.

Llegó al campo de Quidditch unos minutos antes que los demás, cuando el equipo entero llegó continuaron con la práctica arduamente mientras ella buscaba una oportunidad para acercarse al capitán pero no podía, él la evitaba y sus "guaruras" la mantenían alejada. Cuando el día llegaba a su fin vio a su objetivo dirigirse a las duchas y sus ojos brillaron, esa era su oportunidad, la última para salvar su integridad física ahora que la odiosa pelirroja se duchaba distraída y el tonto pecoso platicaba con los demás. La oriental simuló que iba a ducharse pero discretamente entró las regaderas masculinas, sigilosamente sacó una botellita de perfume transparente y lo roció en su cuello.

Harry estaba bañándose tratando de relajarse después del pesado entrenamiento, le gustaba el Quidditch pero algunas veces terminaba molido, puso sus brazos extendidos recargándose en una de las paredes de la regadera para dejar que las gotas de agua fresca cayeran libremente por su espalda, de pronto, lo percibió…otra vez ese aroma que lo embriagaba irremediablemente, levantó su cabeza para ver la imagen difusa de la pelinegra en ropa interior, trató de apartar los ojos pero no podía, ella se acercaba más y más y el agua ya la empapaba y él no podía hablar, solamente olía, olía un dulce aroma, tan dulce que nada más le importó que seguirla mirando, por uno momento pensó en sacarla de ahí reclamándole por su atrevimiento pero solo lo pensó porque la oriental se aproximó a la boca del ojiverde de manera tan sensual que esta se quedó estático, lo tenía en sus manos literalmente porque le pasó los brazos por el cuello mientras él la miraba hipnotizado, era simplemente perfecto.

- Cho…- alcanzó a pronunciar su nombre pero hasta ahí.

Ella le sonrió coquetamente y lo besó, lo besó lujuriosamente impregnándole su aroma en su piel, en su sangre, en su mente…

- Oye Harry…- el pelirrojo asomó la cabeza a las duchas cuando vio la escena tan comprometedora, se frotó los ojos pensando que era una alucinación pero seguía ahí cuando abrió los ojos, su mejor amigo, quien por cierto estaba casado, besando a Chang sin pudor, eso sí que lo enojó completamente- ¡Harry!- gritó a todo pulmón cerrando la regadera de golpe.

El morocho se sobresaltó por el grito tomando completa conciencia de qué era lo que hacía, al descubrirse con la boca sellada por labios extraños, abrió los ojos como platos apartando a la mujer de sí.

- Pero ¿qué…?- murmuró mirando desconcertado a la semidesnuda mujer.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?- reclamó el otro hombre.

- No Ron, no es lo que piensas- intentó excusarse el morocho pero su amigo lo miró duramente retirándose del lugar son querer escuchar más.

- No te preocupes, no debes avergonzarte- habló la mujer tomándolo del hombro desnudo.

- ¡Apártate!- le gritó el hombre saliendo de la regadera para alcanzar a su amigo, tomó una túnica poniéndosela para poder salir- ¡Ron!- llamó al ver la figura del otro caminar por el pasillo- Ron- el ojiazul se detuvo para mirarlo con un semblante furioso.

- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué Harry?!- gritó enojado- ¡Hermione es tu esposa y tienes hijos!- recordó fuera de sí.

- Lo sé…- musitó el otro compungido- Lo que no sé es lo que me pasó, no sabía lo que hacía, te lo juro…- lo miró fijamente tomándolo de los hombros en actitud desesperada- Lo lamento…-

- No es a mí a quien le debes pedir disculpas…- aceptó el pelirrojo un poco menos furioso.

- Ella no debe enterarse…nadie debe…- negó moviendo enigmáticamente la cabeza.

- Pero si se entera por Chang sería más duro y no permitiré que la dañes-

- Yo me encargaré de Cho, pero por favor dejemos este suceso en el olvido, por favor hermano…- suplicó.

- ¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?- le increpó.

- Sí- asintió con cierto pesar y es que le pedía a su mejor amigo que le ocultara algo a su otra mejor amiga.

Los ojos color del mar estaban llenos de duda, no creía esa traición por parte de su mejor amigo además le pedía callar aunque si era para vitarle sufrimiento a Herm, lo haría.

- De acuerdo pero no hagas más tonterías- señaló seriamente.

- Gracias…-

- Esto no es por ti, recuérdalo- dijo dando media vuelta para levantar su varita y desparecer.

Harry, el joven-que-derrotó-al-ex-innombrable, se quedó solo, parado en medio del pasillo con tan solo una túnica cubriendo su mojado cuerpo y una congoja muy grande en el pecho ¿qué había hecho?

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Los jóvenes de túnica verde caminaban cansinamente hacia su Sala Común ubicada en las mazmorras heladas, llegaron a la entrada ingresando al lugar para sentarse frente a la chimenea apagada.

- Será mejor que vayan a descansar un poco, a la media debemos estar listos- anunció un ojiverde quien parecía ser el líder del grupo.

Los demás asintieron sin pronunciar palabra bajando hacia sus dormitorios, menos unos, un chico apuesto de cabello rubio cenizo y de ojos castaños.

- Robert- llamó- ¿Leíste el Profeta esta mañana?- cuestionó con voz intranquila.

- No- dijo el aludido sin tomarle importancia.

- Léelo, seguro encuentras algo interesante- sugirió el joven arrojándolo el periódico a las manos a lo que el otro no tuvo problemas en atraparlo gracias a su entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Le extrañaba la sugerencia de su amigo Will, nunca le había interesado mucho leer las noticias, demasiadas mentiras para su gusto, cosas sensacionalistas o propaganda estúpida, si llegaba a pasar algo importante ya se enteraría por otros medios. A pesar de todo miró el periódico desdoblándolo cuidadosamente pero casi se va para atrás cuando vio el titular, eso sí que era algo importante.

_PRÓFUGO DE AZKABÁN_

_Ayer domingo, según nos informaron los guardias, un hombre escapó de la prisión de máxima seguridad, su nombre es Blaise Zabini que, como todos saben, fue uno de los servidores del Mago Oscuro Voldemort, es decir, un mortífago condenado a cadena perpetua hace ya varios años, sin embargo este se ha fugado de la prisión y los aurores a cargo de la misma no tienen ni idea de cómo ocurrió esto, nadie había escapado desde los tiempos oscuros._

_De acuerdo con los informes oficiales Zabini no tenía por ningún motivo acceso a la magia y la celda no fue forzada, ni siquiera abierta, y los dementores no dieron señales de haber detectado nada raro 'el hombre simplemente se esfumó' declara un guardia, cosa imposible puesto que Azkabán es un lugar inmarcable con los máximos hechizos de seguridad, eso incluye el de antiapariciones. No se sabe aún qué pasó pero se seguirá investigando._

_Por lo pronto recomendamos a toda la población mágica mantenerse alerta y no salir solos pues hay un convicto peligroso suelto, su varita fue destruida pero siempre puede hacerse de otra…tampoco se alteres que el cuerpo de aurores ya está tras su pista, lo encontrarán y será sentenciado al beso del dementor para evitar futuros problemas._

_Biografía de Blaise ZabiniPágina 4_

_Conozca a la familia del prófugoPágina 5_

_Rumores de su paraderoPágina 6_

Arrugó el periódico entre molesto y alegre, no podía creer que su padre hubiese escapado, por un lado ahora su madre estaría más vigilada que nunca pero por otro él ya no se pudriría en esa apestosa cárcel y talvez hasta se conocerían por fin, haría que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de su hijo, ahora no lo defraudaría porque seguramente había huido para reunirse con el nuevo Señor, pronto obtendría su venganza y el respeto que el mundo debía a su apellido…aunque también le preocupaba que lo atraparan. Se quedó pensativo mucho rato hasta que vio que casi era la media noche y sus compañeros subían sigilosamente de sus dormitorios envestidos en unas capas negras. Casi inmediatamente alguien entró a su Sala.

- Por lo menos son puntuales- comentó la mujer a modo de saludo observando los rostros de los presentes quien solamente eran cinco sin incluir a Zabini- William Baddock, Alice Flint, John Madley, Adriana Pucey y Peter Mordaunt- recitó mirándolos de uno en uno sabiendo que ellos tendrían algún familiar mortífago para hacer lo que harían- ¿Esto es lo mejor que consiguió señor Zabini?- inquirió.

- Es lo mejor que hay profesora- replicó el chico fríamente.

- Claro- rió por lo bajo de manera burlona que molestó a los chicos pero decidieron callar de momento- Síganme- ordenó ondeando su capa negra al dar la vuelta.

Los jóvenes no dudaron avanzando sigilosamente por los corredores del castillo guiados por su profesora de Transformaciones, hasta llegar a las faldas del Bosque Prohibido.

- ¿Entraremos ahí?- preguntó una joven dudosa arrepintiéndose segundos después.

- ¿Detecto miedo señorita Flint?- inquirió la mujer enarcando una ceja- Si es así lárguese, ese sentimiento no es aceptable- dictaminó pero la joven negó.

- Nadie tiene miedo de entrar- dijo un ojiverde decidido.

- Muy bien, espero que dentro conserven esa valentía- sonrió sarcásticamente encaminándolos a la profundidad del bosque.

Caminaron unos minutos que se les hicieron eternos pues el paisaje era realmente tétrico, lo sonidos misteriosos del lugar solo aumentaban sus escalofríos además las sombras que se ceñían sobre ellos les hacían recordar que ahí habitaban las más terroríficas criaturas de las leyendas, la neblina que los rodeaban no ayudaba precisamente a calmarlos pero siguieron adelante puesto que en la adulta no detectaban miedo alguno.

Llegaron finalmente a un claro del bosque que se veía medianamente menos horrible porque lo iluminaba la luz de la luna.

- Les comunico que en este lugar no hay detectores de magia, es decir, pueden conjurar cualquier hechizo sin que este sea detectado…-

- ¿Hasta las maldiciones imperdonables?- intervino uno de los chicos curioso.

- Sí Mordaunt y lo primero que aprenderán será disciplina- lo miró gélidamente- No se le interrumpe a un superior nunca- sentenció severamente.

- Lo lamento- dijo el chico intimidado.

- Y nunca se piden disculpas eso es muestra de debilidad- agregó- No crean que ser mortífagos es un juego, si esto fuera la realidad yo te lanzaría un cruciatus por tu insolencia Mordaunt- espetó- Y eso habría sido indulgente…saquen sus varitas- ordenó siendo obedecida al instante.

- Profesora observe- dijo Alice blandiendo su varita para convertir una roca en agua y luego regresarla a su estado original, la chica hinchó su pecho orgullosa mientras los otros la miraban admirados.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesaría ver tu patética muestra de magia?- ironizó la mujer.

- Pero profesora, usted nos lo enseñó y…-

- Pues no piense, otra cosa, aquí yo no soy su profesora así que limítense a llamarme por mi apellido- ordenó.

- No me gusta la idea- comentó Robert seriamente.

- No se trata de si te gusta o no Zabini, además me refiero a mi apellido de soltera porque de otro modo sería un tanto irónico- declaró- De verdad necesitan disciplina…aquí no van a tener clases como en el castillo, aquí aprenderán la verdadera magia negra- apuntó a la misma roca que habían convertido en agua transformándola en un ser animado pero de aura maligna y luego lo hizo pedazos con una explosión- Conocerán las Artes Oscuras…- murmuró tétricamente.

- ¿Por qué usted?- inquirió Willian sin poder contenerse más.

- Eso no te interesa…cuando comes algo no te importa quién lo hizo solo que sepa rico…solo tomen en cuenta que conozco mucho de este campo- ahora los examinó con mirada arrogante- Quiero que me lancen el hechizo más poderoso que sepan- ordenó alejándose un poco para servir de blanco.

Uno a uno fueron pasando lanzando los hechizos más nocivos que conocían sin embargo la mujer los rechazaba con tanta facilidad que parecían débiles, los chicos no podían creer que no pudieran no siquiera tocarla.

- No puedo creer que sean incapaces de derribar un simple escudo- comentó fríamente- Aunque falta uno…veamos qué puedes hacer Zabini- retó mirándolo con tal arrogancia que el chico se ofendió.

El pelinegro miró el semblante de ella arqueando una ceja pues podía compararlo fácilmente con el de cualquier otro slytherin lo cual no tenía nada que ver con su supuesta procedencia gryffindoriana pero le agradaba, sonrió decidiendo hacer lo que fuera para romper su barrera de una vez por todas, debía hacerlo si quería su venganza.

- ¡Crucio!- exclamó dejando salir de su varita un rayo rojizo provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña, ella misma despareció su escudo para recibir la maldición de lleno la cual la impactó justo en el estómago pero ni siquiera la movió, el ojiverde la miró sorprendido.

- Admito que eres valiente al lazar una maldición imperdonable- declaró acercándose a los chicos- Pero para ser un verdadero mortífago no se necesita valentía, tú como slytherin deberías saber que es más importante la astucia y esta vez careciste completamente de ella- regañó con gesto neutral.

- Dijo que lanzáramos el más fuerte que conociéramos- se excusó el joven sin poder dejar a tras su orgullo.

- Cierto y sin embargo sin mi escudo el tuyo fue el más débil de todos- replicó.

- No lo entiendo…-

- Por supuesto que no, sigues siendo un chiquillo- escupió ella molesta- Solo eres un mocoso débil y sin ningún talento mágico. No sé porqué quisiste meterte a esto si ni siquiera eres capaz de entender algo tan simple-

- Deténgase por favor- Robert sentía herido su ego al escucharla.

- Me sorprende que conserves tus modales pero claro es lo único que te queda luego de que tu familia cayera en la desgracia- ironizó cruelmente viendo cómo el chico apretaba los puños y los demás los miraban mudos de la impresión.

- No repita eso…- murmuró.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te avergüenza la verdad? Saber que tu padre es un imbécil y perdió el honor- sonrió de lado.

- ¡Pare!- exclamó el joven.

- ¿O si no qué? No puedes hacerme daño, no eres capaz ni tienes la fuerza suficiente- retó jugueteando con su varita- ¡Inténtalo pequeño cobarde!-

- No soy un cobarde-

- ¿No? Pues demuéstramelo y lánzame tu maldición esa- se burló.

- ¡No!-

- ¿No puedes? Que pena eres tan inútil como tus padres…- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- ¡Crucio!- el chico no pudo aguantar la ira que sentía en esos momentos descargándola en esa maldición contra la castaña quien se limitó a sonreír recibiendo nuevamente el rayo solo que esta vez le dio en su brazo izquierdo y le dolió, soltó un quejido haciendo que el ojiverde parara sorprendido.

- Nada mal- elogió ella sobando su extremidad.

- ¿Robert?- una de las chicas lo miró.

- No sé cómo pasó…yo…- musitó él examinando su varita a ver si encontraba algo extraño en ella.

- Odio- dijo la mujer.

- ¿Cómo?-

- Con odio, esta maldición se alimenta del odio, entre más lo sientas se hace más potente, por esto esta sí me dolió un poco porque me odiaste por todo lo que te dije- explicó- Este conjuro no se debe soltar a la ligera, es para torturas a las personas y bien hecho es un terrible sufrimiento- declaró mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Lo ha sentido?- intervino William intrigado.

- Claro y no es agradable- dijo sombríamente- Primero aprenderán todos los hechizos básicos, todos- dijo seriamente retomando la lección- Les haré una pruebita mañana para ver si ya los saben, practiquen- ordenó observando la cara confundida de los jóvenes por lo que los miró ceñuda y estos la obedecieron mudamente.

Pasaron varias horas practicando una y otra vez los hechizos que aprendieron en el pasado, no se les permitió descansar hasta la madrugada cuando la mujer les dijo que debían marcharse para que se arreglaran un poco puesto la clases empezarían dentro de poco tiempo.

El grupo de slytherins no era capaz de mantenerse con la cabeza en alto por más de cinco segundos, estaban demasiado faltos de sueño, ni siquiera el hambre hizo que comieran algo pues el esfuerzo de levantar el tenedor se les hacía excesivo, durante las clases era casi lo mismo, Peter hasta se calló de la silla mientras Adriana dormía en su banca como si nada, esto les valió varios regaños por parte de los profesores.

Al no ser nada común el comportamiento de las serpientes, de ese grupito en específico, no pasaron desapercibidos por ciertos leones que vieron la oportunidad perfecta para molestarlos un poco, a pesar de que Sirius ya no tenía ni rastro de moretón en su rostro guardaba cierto rencor hacia Zabini y no perdería esa oportunidad.

- ¿Qué te pasa Zabini? ¿Acaso te desvelaste pensando en cómo morirá tu papá?- atacó el joven Potter recordando que justo el día anterior había leído en el periódico la fuga del señor Zabini.

- ¿Qué..dices?- respondió el pelinegro rizado con voz cansada.

- Dice que si no dormiste pensando en que pronto atraparán a tu padre- repitió Frank burlón.

- Mejor cierren la boca- amenazó otro joven con la misma cara de sueño.

- Uh ¿tú también dormiste poco Baddock? Que coincidencia…no sabía de tus tendencias Zabini- se mofó Sirius.

- Imbécil- escupió el aludido- Algún día te arrepentirás Potter…- amenazó diciendo a sus amigos que fueran a su lugar, estaba demasiado cansado para discutir.

- Sirius-

- Mmm- respondió sin dejar de observar a su enemigo.

- Creo que es momento de que hablemos- dijo su hermana.

- Pues hagámoslo- propuso él simplemente.

- No bobo, todos, acerca de lo que está pasando- explicó incluyendo a Frank en la plática.

- Pero ¿ahora?-

- No, busquemos otro lugar seguro-

- De acuerdo- aceptó el ojiazul inquieto por todo lo que desconocían.

En ese momento entró la mujer de cabellos rizados con un libro en la mano, dio una rápida mirada a los slytherin ubicando a cinco especialmente ojerosos, sonrió, luego miró a sus hijos y sobrino recordando su última charla, pronto los secretos serían revelados y ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, nada…

- Buenas tardes- saludó educadamente- hoy terminaremos con Agua puesto que es…- siguió hablando.

- Lily- susurró su mellizo haciendo que ella le prestar atención- ¿Crees que mamá se haya enojado con nosotros?- preguntó sigilosamente.

- …y le pido señor Potter que no hable en mi clase sin pedir la palabra- dijo la mujer con gesto severo- 5 puntos menos para su casa, contrólese en el futuro- dictaminó.

- ¿Eso te responde?- musitó la joven Potter rápidamente.

La clase transcurrió con la normalidad usual, solo el grupo de Zabini se mostró más torpe pero no fueron reprendidos para enfado de los leones, su profesora se comportaba raro, no mal pero raro. El timbre sonó y todos tomaron sus mochilas dispuestos a tener una merecida tarde de descanso pues era la última clase del día, los mellizos dirigieron una mirada a su madre pero al verl que esta los ignoraba salieron enfadados del lugar, más el joven.

- Entonces ustedes reúnan a los demás en la Sala Común de Gryffindor mientras yo busco un sitio seguro en el Mapa- dijo la castaña.

- Nos vemos ahí en 15 minutos- dijo el castaño marchándose con su primo.

Robert pudo notar que su profesora no tenía ni una señal de haberse desvelado, se notaba tan fresca como todos los días, hasta parecía recién salida de un baño de burbujas, no lo entendía…al terminar la clase se quedó un poco más junto a sus compañeros para poder acercarse al escritorio de la mujer donde ella estaba terminando de arreglar unos papeles.

- Profesora- llamó.

- ¿Sí señor Zabini?- respondió mirándolo cordialmente.

- ¿Por qué a usted no se le nota la falta de sueño?- soltó curioso.

- Nunca- endureció su semblante- Nunca se les ocurra hablar de eso en la escuela- ordenó mirando a los otros también- Es arriesgado, nadie debe enterarse- agregó.

- Lo siento…- ella lo miró duramente- Es decir, no volverá a ocurrir- corrigió el joven.

- Retírense, ya saben hoy a la media- informó- Por cierto, es una poción que, si veo avances, pueda darles- agregó son variar su tono nuevamente calmado.

Ellos la miraron asintiendo para irse de una vez, necesitaban descansar un poco si pretendían aguantar el entrenamiento.

La castaña sonrió al verlos marchar con paso cansado pero sabía que debían aprender una lección y no había otra manera, suspiró dispuesta a dirigirse a su cuarto cuando se cruzó con otra persona.

- Hermione, que bueno que te encuentro- saludó un hombre de edad madura por las canas que se veían entre su cabello castaño.

- Owen ¿qué pasa?- la mujer sonrió de vuelta al simpático profesor de DCAO y Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor.

- Una lechuza me dio esta carta pero va dirigida hacia ti, supongo que el animal se confundió un poco- le ofreció un sobre con amabilidad.

- Ya lo imagino, gracias Owen- sonrió aceptando la carta imaginando ya quién la mandaba.

- No hay de qué, nos vemos mañana- se despidió el hombre alejándose pasiarmonioso.

La mujer abrió la carta con tranquilidad para leer su contenido.

_Herm,_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás, profesora? Supongo que últimamente has estado muy ocupada con los revoltosos mocosos del colegio ¿no? Por eso perdono que no hayas tenido la decencia de visitar a tu mejor amigo en todo este tiempo pero como sé que ya terminaste hoy con tus clases te invito a cenar a casa, Luna está también ansiosa de verte, creo que es para que le cuentes de Bill y Sara solamente, pero sabes que yo quiero verte porque te extraño no por interés…auch…Luna me descubrió escribiéndote y te manda saludos y dice que vengas ahora mismo o ella irá por ti jajaja así que ya estás advertida._

_Atte. Ron_

_P.D. Envié a Errol con la carta porque Pig está ocupada espero que no haya causado problemas, ésta condenada lechuza no se muere…_

Hermione sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amigo pelirrojo pero decidió aceptar su invitación, necesitaba distraerse un poco y qué mejor que con sus amigos. Caminó hacia el despacho de la directora que en esos momentos no estaba pero ella le había dado permiso de usar la chimenea las veces que quisiera por lo que no dudó en agarrar unos cuantos polvos flu y decir 'Casa Weasley' claramente para aterrizar en la sala de un lugar muy conocido.

- ¡Herm!- un fuerte abrazo la envolvió súbitamente elevándola por los aires.

- ¡Ronald! ¡Por Merlín! La vas a matar- regañó una rubia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sabes que no podría ¿cierto Herm?- la bajó con cuidado para sonreírle con su pecoso rostro.

- Lo sé Ron, lo sé- rió ella sintiéndose mejor al ser libre de su musculoso amigo.

- Que bueno que viniste Hermione- sonrió la rubia acercándose para saludar a su amiga de beso en la mejilla como era costumbre.

- Después de tu amenaza no podía negarme- bromeó ella alegre.

- Me alegro pero pasa al comedor por favor- la mujer la encaminó hacia el lugar con calma seguida de su marido.

Los tres tomaron asiento en la mesa circular mientras la dueña de la casa se levantaba para ir por la cena a la cocina, cuando regresó colocó los platos tranquilamente.

- ¿Por qué no los apareciste Luna?- se extrañó la castaña.

- Sospecho que hay crotens en la casa y si hago mucha magia pueden molestarse, me gustaría estudiarlos un poco más- explicó la mujer con un naturalidad tal que la otra casi le cree.

- Por lo mismo tengo que vestirme de manera muggle- se quejó el pelirrojo sin poder creerlo.

- Ay Ronny nunca cambiarás- rió la ojimiel.

- Dinos ¿cómo te va en Hogwarts? ¿qué se siente ser la que quita puntos y eso?- cambió de tema el pelirrojo recordando lo poco que le agradaba ese nombre.

- Me gusta mucho ser profesora, disfruto enseñando- declaró con sinceridad- Han sucedido tantas cosas…- les contó del incidente con Draco.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estas con el hecho de que el hurón volviera?-

- Ronald no le digas así-

- Vamos Luna, tú también lo piensas…-

- La verdad estoy feliz- intervino la ojimiel al ver la discusión de sus amigos- Siempre me pesó su muerte pero ahora que sé que vive, no sé, es como quitarme un peso de encima- suspiró.

- Harry no lo tomó muy bien ¿no?-

- No, no lo hizo Ron pero ya estuvimos hablando al respecto y decidimos dejarnos de tener desconfianza- explicó tomando un poco de agua.

- Eso es bueno porque en un matrimonio no debe de existir la desconfianza ni los secretos ¿verdad Ronald?- la ojiazul lo miró con suspicacia pues sentía que él le ocultaba algo.

- Claro amor- sonrió él mirando el semblante dulce de su mujer.

- Exacto además le dije que si yo no estaba preocupada por su cercanía con Chang, él no tenía porqué estarlo por la mía con Draco- agregó casualmente.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la mención de la oriental y a punto estuvo de atragantarse con su comida si su esposa no le da unos golpecitos en la espalda.

- ¿Estas bien Ron?-

- Sí, si no te preocupes Herm, es que como demasiado rápido- la despreocupó con cautela.

- Hasta que lo admites, yo siempre te lo dije en la escuela…- así pasaron la velada recordando viejos tiempos y viejas aventuras sin imaginar que pronto todo iba a cambiar…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

-------------------------- -----------------------------

_Sigan al otro capítulo----_

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	9. ¿Quién Eres Tú?

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos reservados me impiden mentir así que contra mi voluntad declaro que Harry Potter no es mío es de Rowling…

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**¿Quién Eres Tú?**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_¿Cómo pudiste?_

_Me traicionaste,_

_Me has herido profundamente_

_No puedo creer que ese quien me encara seas tú_

_Creí haber olvidado el dolor_

_Que ahora aqueja mi pecho_

_Pero no…_

_Sigue tan fresco como en el pasado_

_Dime que es una pesadilla_

_Despiértame,_

_Despiértame por favor_

_ -Hermione Potter_

Los jóvenes considerados familiares, talvez no por sangre sino por amistad, estaban sentados en un aula escondida en la parte más alta del castillo, eran seis, el pelirrojo de ojos azules, su hermana rubia de ojos avellana, el pelinegro de ojos cafés, los mellizos castaños y su hermanito de cabello negro azabache y ojos color del ámbar. Sus rostros eran serios pues cuando se lo proponían llegaban a ser bastante maduros.

- Por fin nos dirán ¿qué está pasando?- inquirió el pelirrojo.

- Les diremos lo que sabemos Bill- le dijo la castaña.

- ¿Y eso es…?- invitó la rubia ansiosa por saber qué ocurría.

- Desde que entramos a este año todo ha sido algo raro…- comenzó Sirius- Primero con el nombramiento de mamá…-

- Eso yo ya lo sabía- todos voltearon a ver al más pequeño del grupo.

- ¿Y no nos lo dijiste?- su hermano puso cara de indignación.

- Mamá me pidió que no lo hiciera dijo que sería una sorpresa- explicó como si nada.

- Bien, como sea- restó importancia el castaño- Pero lo extraño es la aparición o resurrección de Malfoy- comentó con una cara de enfado.

- Exacto, el profesor Malfoy causó mucho impacto en mamá…- siguió la ojiverde.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el chico Longbottom.

- Tú sabes que es un buen amigo de ella, más bien era, antes de su supuesta muerte…- miró a todos pensativa- Y sabemos que a papá no le agrada para nada- agregó.

- Por esos días vimos al tío Harry algo inquieto- comentó Sara.

- Ahí hay otro punto de extrañeza- dijo el castaño- Él nos pidió que cuidáramos de mamá porque no se fiaba de Malfoy-

- Suponemos que el profesor Malfoy quería algo con mamá, por eso a papá no le cae bien y él se toma tanta confianza con ella- secundó la chica Potter.

- Papá nos dio algo para cuidarla- sonrió travieso el castaño sacando una capa algo anticuada mientras su hermana mostraba un viejo pergamino.

- ¿Eso?-

- Sí Bill, ya me los mostraron a mí y son geniales- explicó Frank emocionado- Es una capa de invisibilidad y un mapa del castillo que muestra la ubicación de cada persona dentro de él- dijo rápidamente sorprendiendo a los hermano Weasley que no sabían nada de eso.

- Increíble-

- Así fue como puse la poción en la bebida de Malfoy-

- ¿Y cómo sigue?-

- Nada de qué alarmarse Sara, pero mamá sabe que fuimos nosotros- se señaló ella misma, a su mellizo y a su primo pelinegro- Y se enfadó mucho-

- Eso prueba que talvez tuvieron algo- dijo Bill- Y justifica los celos del tío Harry-

- Pero nos enteramos de algo más…- musitó Lily con una mirada triste.

- La tía Hermione nos dijo que…pues…que…- Frank no se atrevió a decirlo.

- …que había asesinado a alguien- terminó por él Sirius dejando a los demás con la boca abierta pues no esperaban semejante confesión.

- No creo, mamá no lo haría…- intervino el ojimiel triste porque él ya lo había sospechado.

- Es duro pero cierto- su hermana lo abrazó- Le pregunté a papá sobre los caballos que llevaban los carruajes y me dijo que eran thestrals, investigué al respecto y descubrí que solo aquellos que han estado cerca de la muerte pueden verlos…- informó.

- Mamá podía verlos- conjeturó Sirius.

- Y papá también…- agregó Lily asustada.

- ¿Ambos son…?-

- Una amigo, Alex, me dijo que conocía a mamá porque ella y papá habían derrotado a un tal Voldemort- notificó James recordando esa plática que lo había dejado con dudas.

- A esa persona debieron haber…matado entonces…pero ¿quién es el tal Voldemort?- dedujo la rubia.

- Tía Hermione dijo que fue para evitar más muertes- acotó Frank.

- ¿Voldemort?...Voldemort…ese nombre me suena bastante- trató de rememorarlo el ojiazul Potter.

- ¡Claro!- exclamó la ojiverde- En Historia de la Magia lo mencionaron como el último Mago Oscuro que surgió, hablan de una Gran Guerra pero no escuché más, creo que me dormí…- confesó la chica un poco avergonzada.

- Entonces nuestros padres lo asesinaron ganando esa guerra- concluyó su mellizo.

- Por eso en la calle a veces nos señalaban demasiado y mamá se ponía tan furiosa…- completó la ojiverde.

- Por eso nuestros padres salen espontáneamente en el Profeta y demás…- dijo el castaño como si estuviera ante una revelación.

- Por eso nuestros padres son famosos- terció James contundentemente.

- ¿Creen que los nuestros sepan algo?- indagó Sara.

- Por supuesto, ellos debieron participar en esa Guerra- dijo Frank seguro.

- Podemos investigar más cosas en la biblioteca, seguro encontraremos más respuestas- propuso Bill.

- A puesto a que también Zabini sabe algo- dijo Sirius con rencor.

- ¿Por qué lo metes en esto?-

- Porque su padre es un mortífago y está prófugo, según esto los mortífagos fueron seguidores del mago escuro, el tal Voldemort- explicó seguro de su deducción.

- Sería prudente que nadie más se entere de nuestra investigación de momento- sugirió el pelirrojo.

- Pero les mandaré una lechuza a mis padres preguntándoles discretamente al respecto, estoy seguro de que saben algo- insistió el joven Longbottom.

- Yo haré lo mismo con los míos- propuso Sara.

- Muy bien entonces a quedamos, hay que irnos, nosotros dejamos al enano en su Casa, sirve que nos la enseña- dijo Sirius risueño revolviendo el pelo de su hermano con saña.

- ¡Ey!- se quejó el niño tratando de acomodar su cabellera pero era imposible.

Todos rieron relajando el ambiente y saliendo de la habitación para irse a dormir a sus respectivas Salas Comunes.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

- Ahora vamos a hacer que incrementen su fuerza- dijo la mujer firmemente.

- ¿Eso es posible?-

- Claro Pucey, de acuerdo al poder del mago es la fuerza de sus hechizos- sonrió- Mira, una Expelliarmus tuyo a penas me sacaría volando pero uno mío…- a continuación lanzó el hechizo que impactó contra un tronco haciéndolo añicos- ¿Ves?-

- ¿Seres así de fuertes?-

- Talvez Madley, tal vez algún día-

- Respecto a la poción…-

- Cierto Baddock- tocó su barbilla pensativa- Se lo han ganado, aquí la tienen- les entregó un frasco a cada uno lleno de un sustancia amarillenta- Es un filtro vigorizante de mi propio caldero con un trago de ella estará como nuevos- informó.

- Gracias-

- Nada de eso Flint, sudarán sangre por ella en los entrenamientos- los miró ceñuda- ¡Continúen que esto no es un día de campo!- ordenó.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

- Esta hecho Señor- dijo una oriental en la chimenea a un hombre rubio que se encontraba en la sala de su mansión sentando en un cómodo sofá tomando una copa de vino.

- Muy bien- sonrió con malicia- Ahora aléjate un poco de él frente a sus amigos, espera a que sea el primer partido y su esposa lo vea…- siseó.

- ¿Querrás esperar tanto?- preguntó ella.

- No es mucho realmente solo tres semanas más…quiero que el mundo también lo vea- rió- Esperaré con tal de ver sus caras-

- Por aquí ya se especula sobre un nuevo Señor Tenebroso- informó cambiando el tema- Dicen que es Zabini…-

- Ja, Zabini…- ironizó- Que se queden en su ignorancia, así verán cómo su mundo se derrumba para caer en mis manos nuevamente- dio un sorbo a su copa.

- ¿Por qué ella?- cuestionó de pronto la pelinegra refiriéndose a Hermione- Puede tener a quien quiera Señor…¿por qué su interés por esa mujer?-

- No es algo que te incumba Chang- cortó bruscamente- Ahora desaparece de mi vista- y con esta orden el fuego de la chimenea se apagó.

El hombre quedó pensativo, esa pregunta lo había intranquilizado ¿por qué ella? Llevaba dos vidas preguntándoselo él mismo, la amaba pero de una manera enfermiza, la quería para él casi tanto como quería al mundo a sus pies además deseaba lastimar donde más le dolía la maldito de Potter, el imbécil que dos veces había tratado de eliminarlo, el maldito que la tenía a ella, sin embargo también quería lastimarla pues ella había sido partícipe de su intento de homicidio, la haría sufrir y si aguantaba pensaría en conservarla o no…era tal el enojo que sentía que apretó la copa en su mano hasta el punto de romperla en muchos trozos, el vidrio hirió su carne, miró su mano ensangrentada cerrándola en un puño furioso, la próxima sangre que tendría en sus manos sería la de alguno de esos dos…

Ah y también se encargaría de hacerles la vida imposible a los mocosos aún recordaba que cuando regresó a su cuarto luego de "recuperado" un desagradable sorpresa lo recibió, los mocosos habían hecho explotar en su habitación un pantano portátil el cual no tardó en desparecer pero el aroma nauseabundo permaneció más tiempo en sus cosas, como los odiaba…odiaba a toda esa familia.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido para unos y demasiado lento para otros, los chicos pasaron mucho de su tiempo libre buscando información sobre el tal Voldemort y, en efecto, había muchos libros sobre la Gran Guerra y los nombres de cada uno de sus padres figuraban en ellos pero en especial los de Harry Potter y Hermione Dumbledore, señalados como los salvadores del mundo mágico…los menores no podían creer que nunca se los hubiesen dicho.

Por otro lado el entrenamiento especial de los slytherin seguía un curso normal aunque comenzaban a demostrar sus avances, sus habilidades y poderes iban mejorando por el estricto de su instructora, tan solo a esa alturas ya podían derribar el escudo de la mujer, no acababan de sorprenderse del conocimiento sobre magia tanto blanca como negra que la castaña poseía, a la cual hacía unas semanas consideraban una amable profesora más.

Respecto a Chang tal como lo prometió, dejó de acosar a Harry quien no dejaba de sentirse culpable cada fin de semana que besaba a su esposa con el sabor de Cho impregnado en sus labios, no sabía qué le había pasado aquel día pero no le gustaba.

Por su parte Draco se mantenía discreto con lo de sus encargos a Blaise, era cortés con Hermione pero respetando la distancia que ella misma le había pedido hacía ya un tiempo y su hobbie nuevo era molestar a los gemelitos Potter quitándoles puntos o castigándolos, era divertido en realidad.

Con ese ritmo llegó el primero del mes siguiente y con ello el primer partido de la temporada que se celebraría en el estado de Quidditch en Londres, la familia Potter, Weasley y Longbottom irían a verlo sin duda para apoyar sus familiares, además de que adoraban ese deporte, al menos la mayoría.

Hermione llegó al estadio sonriente llevando de la mano a su hijo menor y detrás de ella a sus hijos y sobrinos, iban saliendo del Colegio con permiso para ausentarse todo ese día, en uno de los balcones principales divisó a sus amigos que le hacían señales para que se acercara de una vez, así lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo pues los infantes la apresuraban.

- ¡Frank!- exclamó su padre envolviéndolo en un abrazo de oso para el azoramiento del joven.

- ¡Billy! ¡Sara!- gritó una rubia de ojos azules contenta de llenas de besos a sus hijos, el joven se dejó llevar feliz por los apapachos de su madre mientras que su hermana trataba de alejarse lo más posible.

- ¡Ustedes también vengan acá!- exclamó la ojiazul extendiendo el abrazo para sus sobrinos.

- ¡Tía Luna!- dijeron los otros tratando de huir.

- ¡Oiga, yo también quiero saludar!- exclamó una voz bastante conocida y hasta cierto punto temida por todos, vieron a una regordeta mujer correr hacia ellos llevando de la mano a un hombre algo calvo pero pelirrojo sin duda.

- Oh no…- musitó la castaña mujer sabiendo que no escaparía, de pronto se sintió apresada por el legendario abrazo de Molly Weasley que quería abarcar a todos casi asfixiándolos por su fuerza estrujadora.

- Que gusto verlos de nuevo ¿cómo han estado?- preguntó la pelirroja sonriente, nadie contestó.

- ¡Cariño, déjalos respirar!- intervino Arthur preocupado seguido de unos sonrientes gemelos pecosos.

- Oh claro- los soltó dejando que entrara aire a sus pulmones finalmente.

- Que gusto Molly- declaró la ojimiel respirando profundamente.

- ¡Hermione, querida!- la miró volviéndola a abrazar ante la mirada risueña de los demás- ¡Mírate! ¡Estás muy delgada! Seguro no comes bien allá con esos elfos, era mejor cuando cocinabas…- empezó a examinarla y a darle consejos sin parar, era sabido por todos que ella era como su hija y una hija modelo porque cocinaba, había tenido más de un hijo, un par de gemelos entre ellos, era ama de casa, en fin…lo que quiso que Ginny fuese pero las amaba a las dos por igual.

- ¡El partido está por comenzar!- anunció Sirius emocionado llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¡Sí!- gritó Frank esperando ver a su mamá.

- Mami…- el ojimiel miró a su madre suplicante insinuando algo que ella captó de inmediato sonriendo.

- Ven aquí pequeño- lo sentó en sus piernas haciendo que sonriera feliz mientras ella se enfocaba en ver el inicio del partido.

- ¡**Sean todos bienvenidos al Primer Partido de Quidditch de la Temporada**!- gritó la voz del comentarista**- ¡En esta ocasión se enfrentaran los equipos de los Tutshill Tornados contra los Chudley Cannos!-** anunció provocando gritos de júbilo por todo el estadio- **¡Como capitán de los Cannos Harry Potter!-** una fuerte ovación se dejó escuchar- ¡**Y de los Tornados Kevin Whitpy!-** más ovaciones- ¡**Los capitanes se dan la mano y empieza el partido**!- informó.

Los jóvenes vieron a sus padres surcar los cielos en sus escobas como los profesionales que eran, gritaron a todo pulmón sus nombres para animarlos y hacerles saber que estaban ahí.

- ¡Vamos, mamá!- gritó el chico pelinegro a la hermosa pelirroja que jugaba como cazadora principal del equipo.

- ¡Anota Gin!- secundó su esposo admirando sus jugadas que desde jóvenes alababa.

La pecosa miró al balcón descubriendo a su familia apoyándola, sonrió astutamente y aceleró, pasó la quaffle a otra cazadora y, mediante la famosa finta de Porskov anotó un gol al aro más alto saltando de su escoba para hacer el tiro más espectacular.

- ¡Va por ustedes!- gritó a su familia eufórica.

- ¡No te luzcas tanto Weasley, o perdón Longbottom!- se mofó la oriental pasando a su lado para hacerse con la quaffle mientras la pelirroja la miró molesta.

- ¡Ronald, tú puedes! ¡No las dejes pasar!- exclamó una rubia muy bonita animando a su hijo a gritar.

- Ánimo papá…- dijo son mucha emoción el pelirrojo menor pues no le terminaba de gustar ese deporte tan salvaje.

- Así no tonto- dijo su hermana- ¡Acábalos papá! ¡Que no metan una!- exclamó ella parándose de su lugar para mover los brazos en señal de apoyo a lo que el ojiazul rodó los ojos.

El musculoso pelirrojo alcanzó a ver a su hijita apoyándolo desde el público y sonrió contento al verla tan entusiasmada, le prometió ganar y así lo haría, miró cómo la quaffle se aproximaba a uno de sus aros pero él no le permitiría entrar, justo cuando lanzaron la pelota aceleró dando una vuelta a su escoba para pararla con las cerdas ágilmente.

- ¡Para mis damas!- vociferó al balcón siendo vitoreado.

El partido avanzó con una clara ventaja de los Cannon, se veían fuertes y preparados pero todo seguía dependiendo de los buscadores, el peso de la victoria recaía más que nada sobre ellos, a pesar del soleado día no había rastro de la snitch por ningún lado, además el capitán Potter estaba un poco distraído pensando en ese beso…no sabía porqué no podía olvidarlo, ese maldito aroma no le dejaba en paz…

- ¡Mira mamá, la snitch!- indicó la ojiverde ubicando a la pelotita dorada en lo alto del campo con su mirada experta de buscadora.

- ¡Harry, arriba!- gritó su esposa inmediatamente al notarlo distraído.

El morocho escuchó la voz de su mujer elevando al instante la vista, ahí vio el familiar destello dorado lanzándose a la caza de la victoria pero no fue el único en percatarse de ella. Ambos buscadores se codearon en la carrera pero uno mordería el polvo del otro y ese no sería el famoso pelinegro, este aceleró al máximo dispuesto a tomar la condenada pelota, dio un giro brusco que casi lo hace perderla pero con un nuevo impulso cerró la mano alrededor de la pelotita halada.

- ¡Bien papá! ¡Excelente!- elogió Sirius contentísimo al ver elevar la mano de su padre en señal de victoria.

- ¡**Harry Potter atrapa la snitch! ¡El partido ha terminado con la victoria de los Cannos**!- notificó el comentarista evidentemente feliz- **¡Felicitaciones al equipo! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente partido…!-**

Los gritos opacaron las palabras del hombre, los admiradores estaban eufóricos, más aún la familia de los jugadores, había sido un fantástico comienzo para el equipo, todos ansiaba ya bajar a pedir autógrafos, en los palcos la gente se paraba para aplaudir a los vencedores, excepto un elegante hombre rubio platinado quien se mantenía impasible ante el absurdo alboroto siguiendo atentamente los movimientos de cierta oriental, cuando la vio acercarse a su objetivo esbozó una sonrisa siniestra dispuesto a ver el verdadero espectáculo del día, por el cual había acudido al partido en primera instancia.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ganamos!- exclamó la de ojos rasgados aterrizando junto al buscador para plantarle un gran beso de lleno en la boca ante la mirada impactada de todos, él ni siquiera se movió para tratar de apartarla más bien continuó la caricia...

Hermione bajó del palco con todos los demás para felicitar a su esposo y amigos como siempre, llevaba a su hijito pegado a ella ya que él la tenía agarrada de la túnica, no quería alejarse de ella pues tenía un mal presentimiento. A pocos metros de alcanzarlos pasó algo que la castaña jamás olvidaría, ahí, frente a sus ojos y frente a medio mundo mágico, Chang besó a su marido en la boca lujuriosamente, la ojimiel paró impactada más aún porque el ojiverde no apartó a la otra y casi se infarta cuando vio que él respondió al beso pasándole sus manos por la cintura, no lo podía creer…debía ser una pesadilla o algo así, dejó de escuchar las voces alrededor de ella, vio cómo su amiga Ginny empujaba a Chang lejos de Harry y la reprendía duramente al igual que Ron quien le gritaba algo que ella no oía, sintió de pronto un jalón en su ropa volteando a ver a su hijo y luego sintió unas manos que la movían insistentemente, sus otros hijos, sus amigos…vio a la señora Weasley enojadísima atacando a la oriental verbalmente, luego a Ginny calmando los ánimos un poco mientras Neville alejaba a los periodistas quienes no paraban de tomar fotografías, Luna se quedó al lado de la castaña haciéndola caminar, se sentía mal, muy mal, estaba en shock, todo se veía como en cámara lenta...sintió de repente que se aparecían en la Madriguera entonces levantó la vista ubicando a Chang con ellos y a Harry discutiendo con Ron, ahí ya no pudo contenerse y sus ojos se humedecieron pero no lloraría frente a todos, no lo haría…

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste Harry?! ¡Frente a todos! ¡Frente a ella!- le gritó Ron rojo de ira.

- Yo..no…- titubeó el morocho algo confundido.

- ¡Maldita ramera cómo haces eso!- gritó por otro lado Ginny a la oriental.

- ¡Ahora mismo pedirás disculpas!- secundó la señora Weasley furiosa.

- Harry no puedo creerlo….- soltó Neville como decepcionado.

Las voces se hicieron audibles nuevamente para la castaña mayor quien decidió poner las cosas en orden, debían aclararse algunos puntos así que caminó hacia su marido con sus hijos mudos de la impresión mirándola atentamente.

- Harry- lo llamó- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- cuestionó manteniéndose calmada y ante su intervención todos callaron de golpe.

- Herm…yo no lo sé- respondió frustrado y es que en verdad no lo sabía.

- ¡Yo sí!- intervino la pelinegra.

- ¡Tú te callas Chang!- le gritó la pelirroja.

- No, deja que se disculpe- dijo su madre.

- Escucha…- barrió a Hermione con su mirada oscura-…_Hermione_- pronunció con desdén aproximándose al buscador- Harry y yo estamos juntos y pues lo decidimos mostrar ante todos, hoy- declaró tomando al aludido del brazo.

- Para que lo sepas él es mi esposo y nos amamos- defendió la ojimiel totalmente desconcertada tratando de aferrarse a lo que siempre dio por hecho, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo qe sucedía.

- Lo dirás por ti ¿verdad Harry?- dijo melosamente, él sintió el aroma por todo su cuerpo, en su mente escuchaba su voz diciéndole que la complaciera, embriagándolo dulcemente otra vez y él no pudo evitar dejarse llevar.

- Es verdad- declaró sin más.

- ¡¿Harry?!- exclamó por primera vez Luna sin creer lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Es una broma?- dijo la señora Potter dolida, profundamente dolida repitiéndose internamente que no lloraría, no lloraría…porque las palabras de su esposo dolían más que un cruciatus.

- No Hermione- le dijo duramente y sin sentimiento- Estoy con Cho te guste o no- sonrió depositando un suave beso en los labios de la oriental.

- No puede ser…si hace unos días nos vimos y…- la mujer se quebraría en cualquier momento ante el avasallante dolor que laceraba su pecho, ante el ácido que llegaba a su corazón quemándolo sin piedad.

- Bueno después de todo ¿para qué sirven las esposas?- ironizó con crueldad, cosa nunca antes vista en ese hombre.

- Lo siento _Hermione_ no eres suficiente para mi Harry- se rió la pelinegra.

'¿Su Harry? ¡¿SU Harry?! ¡¿Quién se creí la muy maldita?!' pensó la castaña incrédula e incapaz de responder ante eso.

- Papá…tú no eres así- musitó su hija mirándolo tristemente.

- No te preocupes amor, a ustedes SI los quiero- declaró recalcando ese sí, la castaña adulta no podía creer lo que le estaba insinuando o casi gritando.

- ¡Tú no eres Harry!- explotó finalmente diciendo la única solución posible- ¿Quién eres? ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- exclamó visiblemente desesperada pues no entendía nada.

- Soy Harry Potter- afirmó- El hombre que abrió los ojos- declaró mirándola con rencor, sus esmeraldas perforaron su corazón que estaba ya sanado de tantos dolores pasados.

- Vamos a otro lado a celebrar- propuso Cho melosamente, él asintió y desaparecieron sin más.

Los presentes a penas creían esa realidad, era algo extraño, demasiado extraño casi irreal, jamás imaginaron que algo así pudiese suceder, mucho menos a esas alturas, luego de 16 años de feliz matrimonio, observaron a la mujer quien estaba augusta en su dolor, los jóvenes no podían acercarse a su madre porque a su alrededor había tal majestad que rechazaba todo gesto de consuelo. Se hallaba en pie, en el centro de todos, envuelta en silencio con el rostro ciego y ausente y las manos unidas.

- Mamá…- el ojiazul se aventuró a hablar acercándose para tomarla de un brazo.

- Mamá…- la ojiverde hizo lo mismo del otro lado luego del silencio.

Los tres hijos la rodearon brindándole un apoyo mudo, ellos estaban también muy conmocionados.

- Hermy- la pelirroja la abrazó fuertemente sin que ella respondiera o hiciera ademán de haberla escuchado- Todo se arreglará- agregó la pecosa.

- Sí, averiguaremos qué le pasó a nuestro sopenco amigo- apoyó el pelirrojo uniéndose al abrazo preocupado por la salud emocional de su amiga pues no hablaba.

- ¡Hola a todos! ¡Escuchamos del triunfo y venimos a celebrarlo! ¡Perdón por no haber ido al partido pero…!- la mujer recién llegada se calló al sentir que su esposo la tomaba del hombro fuertemente.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Remus mirando con sus ojos dorados a Hermione como ida siendo abrazada por Ginny y Ron y rodeada por sus hijos, los demás estaban con la cara triste y enojada mientras los demás pequeños permanecían patidifusos.

- ¡Primos!- gritó el niño castaño corriendo a abrazar a Sara, Bill y Frank sin notar la tensión del ambiente.

- Hola Remus- saludó uno de ellos con voz queda.

- Lo mejor será que nosotros entremos a la casa- propuso Arthur dirigiéndose a los menores- Molly- llamó sacándola de su trance.

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Les prepararé unas deliciosas galletas!- ofreció la regordeta mujer.

- ¡Sí! ¡Galletas!- sonrió Remus jalando a Bill a la casa.

- Nosotros nos quedamos- declaró seriamente el joven Potter.

- No- negó su madre hablando al fin- Estos son problemas de adultos…-

- ¡Esa no es excusa mamá! ¡Somos lo suficientemente maduros como para...!-

- Lo sé Lily pero ustedes no pueden hacer nada, ni siquiera deben mortificarse- dijo la castaña acariciando con infinita ternura la mejilla de su única hija- Entren…por favor- pidió suplicante.

- ¡Vamos hermanos! ¡Los otros van a acabarse las galletas!- exclamó súbitamente James tomando de la mano a los mellizos, esto sorprendió a la familia pues pensaban que el pequeño haría un berrinche con tal de no despegarse de su madre, en cambio, fue el más comprensivo.

Hermione le regaló una sonrisa a su hijito, él siempre la entendía, más que ningún otro…

- Ahora sí ¿qué pasa?- repitió Remus adulto con más seriedad de lo habitual.

- ¿Acaso murió alguien?- secundó su esposa asustada.

- ¡No Tonks!- gritó Luna- ¡No eches malas vibras!- regañó.

- No lo que pasa es que…- inició Neville incómodo- Es que…-

- Harry engaña a Hermione con Cho Chang…- soltó Fred.

- …Y lo demostró hoy besándola frente a todo el estadio de Quidditch- terminó George.

- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Podrían ser más sutiles?!- regañó su hermana enojada.

- ¡No hay sutilezas en eso!- respondieron a la vez levantando sus hombros.

- Imposible…- musitó el ex-licántropo.

- Eso pensábamos pero lo vimos claramente y hasta se lo dijo a Herm…-

- Ese Harry es un insensible y ¡qué mal gusto! ¡una oriental como ella! Por lo menos hubiera escogido a alguien mejor…- una mirada de 'cierra la boca antes de que metas la pata' calló a la metamorfomaga..

La castaña se mantuvo callada nuevamente pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, era demasiado irreal, nunca había detectado signos en Harry de que tuviese a otra, pero a pesar de eso le dolía el corazón por lo que le dijo a son de despedida, le insinuó que no la amaba ya y eso era demasiado doloroso…pero ¿cuánto había sufrido antes ya? Mucho, mucho pero pudo superarlo y esa vez no sería diferente, había vivido 16 años en su nube rosada dejando vulnerable a su corazón, era momento de recordar todo lo que aprendió en el pasado y pensar fríamente pues algo muy raro sucedía y ella debía averiguarlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

- Creo que algo extraño le pasa a Harry- declaró ella callándolos a todos con su conclusión.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿Aparte del hecho que te engaña?- ironizó Ginny.

- Sí y necesito su ayuda para averiguarlo- pidió secamente exhibiendo un rostro casi de indiferencia.

- Hermy, creo que estas tratando de buscar una explicación a esto pero…-

- Cuentas conmigo- afirmó Ron en actitud solidaria.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- secundó Luna ansiosa por ayudar mientras Ginny suspiraba.

- Bueno, Gin y Ron- los miró- Por favor examinen el comportamiento de Harry con y sin Chang, hagan contrastes o algo así- ellos asintieron- Neville tú busca por favor alguna planta que pueda tener efectos similares a un filtro amoroso- él asintió deduciendo a qué quería llegar.

- Y yo buscaré información sobre criaturas que provocan que tus sentidos se enloquezcan- soltó la rubia emocionada.

- Sí…bueno, entonces olvidémonos de esto por hoy y disfrutemos que estamos reunidos- propuso la ojimiel con una falsa sonrisa.

- Antes de eso quiero informarles algo- inició Remus- Supongo que se enteraron de la fuga de Zabini-

- Claro ¿ya lo atraparon?-

- No aún, sin embargo justamente hoy lo perseguíamos y notamos que está reuniendo magos-

- ¿Crees que para formar a los mortífagos nuevamente?- cuestionó Ron preocupado.

- No lo sabemos pero estamos en eso-

- Exacto, necesitamos infiltrarnos para saber más porque yo no me trago que Zabini es el nuevo mago oscuro- declaró la metamorfomaga.

- ¿Qué hay de la criaturas mágicas?-

- No mucho Ginny, los gigantes van a mantenerse al margen, los trolls están controlados, casi no quedan banshees pero los hombres lobo y los vampiros me preocupan- notificó Lupin sombríamente.

- Pero los dementores dicen que no se muestran intranquilos- acotó Luna.

- Hay mucho movimiento por debajo del agua, eso no es nada bueno- dijo Neville.

- Quiero infiltrarme para saber más…- comenzó Remus pero fue interrumpido.

- Ni lo pienses- cortó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero Hermione, tú ya tienes la cura y…- todos comprendieron lo que él quería.

- Pero no sé si funciona dos veces en la misma persona- replicó- Talvez tu cuerpo ya tenga defensas contra la poción, es impredecible y muy arriesgado, la licantropía es una maldición no un juego- advirtió.

- Yo ya se lo he dicho- apoyó Nymphadora- Mejor yo me transformo en un vampiro o algo así y nos evitamos esto- declaró decidida pero todos pusieron una cara asustada.

- Tampoco creemos que esa sea una buena idea- negaron los gemelos Weasley.

- Nosotros ayudaremos en lo que podamos- dijo George.

- Y lo comunicaremos a la Orden enseguida, pero no nos preocupemos más por ahora- dijo Fred.

- ¡Es tiempo de celebrar la primera victoria de los Cannons!- exclamaron a dúo.

- Cierto tiempo de que me valoren más- se unió Ginny.

- Mmmm…Ron felicidades hermano, ¡eres un gran jugador!- alabaron ignorando adrede a su única hermana.

- ¡Oigan!- los miró enojada- ¡Ya verán!- empezaron a correr rumbo a la casa perseguidos por la "señora" Longbottom quien sin duda era de temer.

- Andando cariño- sonrió Tonks jalando a su esposo.

- Hermione…- comenzó la rubia con tono dulce- ¿Por qué ocultas tu dolor?- pregunto tan perspicaz como sorprendentemente era en el fondo.

- Si no lo hago Luna, probablemente me quede sin lágrimas- sonrió amargamente- Me estoy muriendo amiga pero no quiero arruinar este día, presiento que será valioso en el futuro…- musitó.

- En ese caso disfrutémoslo, vamos- Neville la tomó del brazo mientras la otra hacia lo mismo del otro lado para llevarla con los demás.

Todos entraron al lugar que tan buenos recuerdos les traía, donde el calor familiar nunca faltaba ni tampoco la comida. Se divertirían ese día antes de preocuparse por otras cosas, tales como el asunto de la ausencia de cierto ojiverde y el peligro de otro mago oscuro, tenían el resto de su vida para resolver aquello pero solo esa noche para olvidarlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

-------------------------- -----------------------------

_Hola nuevamente despues de siglos no? Bueno es que creo que no esta gustando mucho el fic poque no recibo reviews pero bueno hoy me animé y subi dos capis de un tirón, espero los lean con agrado...nos veremos_

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	10. Me Debes una Explicación

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos reservados me impiden mentir así que contra mi voluntad declaro que Harry Potter no es mío es de Rowling…

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Me Debes una Explicación**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Me extraña lo que está pasando_

_Nada de esto es normal_

_Algo no está bien, lo sé_

_La estabilidad con la que vivíamos_

_Se está tambaleando_

_Pero confío en que el amor todo lo puede _

_Espero…_

_ -Ginevra Longbottom_

Otro día más, uno más sin saber mucho, había leído en sin número de libros acerca de los filtros amoroso y había dado a probar a escondidas cada remedio que encontraba a su marido sin obtener resultados, sus amigos tampoco tenían algo útil que ayudara, se comportaba, según ellos, perfectamente normal excepto que profesaba cariño a otra mujer, desde el día del partido no hablaba con él, no se atrevía a hacerlo…

Era la hora de la comida pero ella se encontraba en una sección privada de la biblioteca, total, iría más tarde a las cocinas por algo de comer en caso que le diese hambre, de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

- Buenas tardes- saludó el hombre con un levísimo gesto de sonrisa.

- Buena tarde Draco- correspondió ella a penas apartando la vista de sus pergaminos para reconocerlo aunque esa voz era inconfundible para ella.

- ¿A qué te dedicas?- preguntó él mirando discretamente en lo que ella trabajaba, al descubrirlo ella sonrió.

- Nada importante- cubrió ella la información con gesto cansado.

- Talvez te pueda ayudar…¿acaso n confías en mí?- fingió sentirse ofendido.

- No es eso- suspiró- Eso solo que…- no pudo continuar ya que si lo hacía se pondría sentimental.

- Hermione…- dijo él suavemente- Yo fui al partido- confesó con fingida pena, ella lo miró decidiendo liberarse un poco con él y le abrazó con pena.

- Debes haberlo visto…- musitó tristemente, le dolía recordar ese beso.

- Sí, lo vi- dijo rodeándola con sus musculosos brazos- Y no sabes cuánto deseé ir a tu lado para que supieras que estaba ahí para apoyarte…y también para romperle la cara a tu esposito- dijo haciendo sonreír levemente a la mujer.

- No sé lo que pasa Draco- confesó ella con frustración- Pensé que podría ser alguna especie de filtro amoroso pero no…y ya no sé que más…- se le rompió la voz en ese frase.

Todo estaba resultando como esperaba, ella estaba mal, él la consolaba, tan solo debía presionar los puntos correctos en los momentos adecuados y pronto habría una Potter menos.

- Se solucionará esto, ya verás- mintió sin soltarla- Yo estaré contigo- afirmó, ella se separó de él para mirarlo.

- Pero…recuerda lo que hablamos…yo no sé si sea lo mejor…-

- Lo recuerdo- ahora él la soltó levantándose del lugar- Y desde entonces me he mantenido apartado, no nos vemos excepto en las comidas donde no me siento cerca de ti, en la escuela ni nos cruzamos y si lo hacemos te trato con la misma cortesía que a McGonagall, me he convertido en menos que un amigo común- alegó procurando mantener un tono de voz bajo- Y soy uno de tus mejores amigos…al menos lo era ahora no te dejaré aunque me lo pidas- declaró con firmeza.

- ¿Estas seguro? No sabes en lo que te metes- titubeó ella.

- Por supuesto, no lo dudes más- sonrió él- Aunque te recomiendo que primero hables con él, no todo en la vida es magia- dijo seriamente- A veces las personas cambian a pesar de que no lo queramos-

- ¿Tú crees que de verdad ya no me quiera?- se atrevió a preguntar ella con inocencia que a veces desconcertaba al rubio, no concebía que en esa mujer pudiesen habitar tantos sentimientos tan opuestos unos de los otros.

- Habla con él, es lo mejor para aclarar todo- recomendó limpiándole las lágrimas con su pálida mano- Tú eres muy fuerte, no te dejes derrumbar- rió tocándole la punta de la nariz juguetonamente.

- ¿Por qué siempre me mandas a hablar con él?- cuestionó suspicazmente- ¿No se supone que lo odias? Después de todo te golpeó y nuestro hijo casi te envenena severamente- bromeó ella ya mucho más relajada.

- Aún me cae mal y su hijo es tan solo un niño- restó importancia al asunto- Lo hago por ti, porque sé qué es lo mejor para ti- recalcó sinceramente.

- Gracias- dijo ella- Y tienes razón, te he tenido muy abandonado- se acercó a acariciarle cariñosamente su sedosa cabellera rubia.

- ¡Ey! ¡Si no soy perro!- reclamó el hombre acomodando su perfecto cabello.

- Lo sé pero eres tan lindo como uno- bromeó ella riendo por primera vez desde aquel día al ver el gesto de total indignación de su amigo.

- Oye…- iba a reclamarle cuando la mujer lo tomó del brazo.

- Vamos por algo de comer, muero de hambre- declaró caminando hacia la salida de la biblioteca ante la severa mirada de Madame Pince quien no se atrevía a regañar a los profesores.

- Pero ya pasó la hora de comer, ahora no hay nada-

- Iremos a las cocinas- declaró ella sonriente para extrañeza del rubio quien jamás había ido a ese lugar lleno de elfos pestilentes pero se dejó llevar sin remedio.

Ambos salieron del santuario de libros riendo, rumbo a conseguir alimento pero un par de ojos veían la escena con mirada extrañada entre furiosos y felices, con la capa y el mapa en mano, por un lado querían que su madre volviese a sonreír pero no por causa de este, ese hombre no ocuparía el lugar de su padre ni en un millón de años ni aunque el ojiverde estuviese muy raro y encima de todo con otra.

- Esto me preocupa Sirius- habló en voz baja su hermana.

- A mí también ¿crees que debamos hacer algo?- dijo él inseguro.

- No sé, mamá nos dijo que no interviniéramos pero…-

- Pero son nuestros padres a final de cuentas, además recuerda la promesa que le hicimos a papá- alegó el ojiazul.

- ¿Sigue siendo válida acaso?- la joven enarcó una ceja.

- Sí, cuidar a mamá es válido siempre-

- Hablemos con ella entonces pero hay otras cosas que tenemos pendientes- recordó ella refiriéndose a sus investigaciones sobre la Gran Guerra.

- Bien, la siguiente clase que tenemos es Transformaciones, cuando termine la llamamos- concluyó el chico mientras su hermana verificaba el Mapa.

Llegaron al aula en turno sin prisa donde encontraron a Frank ya en su lugar de siempre saludándolos para que se acercaran a sentar con él, el chico castaño dirigió una mirada de desprecio a los slytherin que compartían la clase con ellos, se veían descansados no como aquel día sin embargo Zabini ya no los molestaba tanto. Escucharon el sonido de la puerta suponiendo que era la profesora pero se encontraron con la marfileña cara de su "querido" profesor de pociones y su bien formado cuerpo caminando hacia el escritorio.

- Su profesora tuvo un imprevisto y me pidió que diera su clase esta vez- explicó mostrándose complacido.

Los mellizos le dirigieron una mirada desconfiada, la última vez que los vieron iban juntos pudiera ser que él le hubiese hecho algo a su madre…

- Profesor- dijo Lily respetuosamente- ¿Mi madre está bien?- cuestionó a lo que el rubio la miró fijamente adentrándose sigilosamente en su mente hasta descubrir qué era lo que le preocupaba, cuando lo hizo sonrió.

- Ella está muy bien señorita Potter pero podrá preguntárselo cuando la vea- contestó de lo más tranquilo- ¿Alguien puede decirme qué estaban viendo en clase?- preguntó cambiando de tema algunos alumnos levantaron la mano pero ya esperaban a quiénes otorgaría la palabra siempre.- Señor Mordaunt- señaló a un slytherin sin sorprender para nada a los leones.

- Terminábamos de ver Agua- dijo Peter orgullos de responder primero.

- ¿Están viendo los cuatro elementos?- preguntó más para sí mismo que para los alumnos quienes asintieron- Interesante…hoy veremos entonces Fuego- declaró sonriente pues ese era uno de sus elemente preferidos aunque él no lo dominara, ya que era un elemento en extremo peligroso pero no le importaría deshacerse de algunos gryffindor.

- ¿Eso no es peligroso? La profesora dijo que ese sería él último a ver por su inestabilidad…-

- No recuerdo haberle dado la palabra señor Potter, 5 puntos menos para su casa- regañó.

- Pero profesor Malfoy es verdad- defendió otro león.

- Su casa pierde otros 5 puntos gracias a usted señor Longbottom- lo calló el adulto mientras el joven hacia una mueca de molestia- En realidad si son lo suficientemente responsables este elemento no es tan peligroso- sonrió despectivamente- El hechizo es simple Ignis Mutare- conjuró hacia un gryffindor que justo entonces brincó de su asiento que súbitamente se había transformado en llamas- ¿Lo ven? Es cuestión de estar atentos- comentó disfrutando al ver al cara de susto de los demás.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

La castaña sabía que dentro de poco su marido llegaría a casa pues ese día terminaba temprano su entrenamiento según recordaba, se puso cómoda en su sala aguardando al otro tratando de pensar muy bien lo que hablarían. Pasaron unos minutos cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, el sonido de unas risas no le pasó desapercibido para nada, menos cuando dos figuras entraron a la sala tomados de la mano, bueno la oriental colgaba de la mano del morocho.

- ¡Ay Harry eres muy divertido!- exclamó la pelinegra sonriente.

- Y tú muy linda- contestó él.

- Aham- carraspeó la castaña para hacerse notar antes de presenciar una escena empalagosa.

- _Hermione_ ¿qué haces aquí?- cuestionó Cho algo sorprendida.

- Esta es mi casa, que no se te olvide Chang- dijo la otra evidentemente molesta.

- No, esta es mi casa- replicó el hombre duramente siendo recompensado por un beso de la mujer de ojos rasgados.

- ¡Y yo soy tu esposa!- dijo la señora Potter dolida ante semejante declaración.

- No por mucho tiempo querida…- musitó Cho divertida.

- Tú- la miró con furia- Lárgate ahora mismo- ordenó la ex gryffindor furiosa.

- ¡Tú no me puedes ordenar nada…!-

- ¡Que te largues!- gritó con más fuerza liberando energía mágica de su cuerpo por lo que una lámpara explotó en el acto, Chang, al percibir que su vida peligraba, se retiró e la casa sin esperar más tiempo, definitivamente no le convenía hacer enojar a esa mujer pero no tenía de otra.

- Hermione, tranquilízate- medió el morocho con desgana.

- ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?!- exclamó ella sin siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad- ¡Me estás engañando con otra en nuestra casa! ¡¿Y pretendes que me tranquilice?!- exclamó sintiendo que le escocían los ojos.

- Mmm…- él no supo qué decir, ahora que el aroma se había esfumado se sentía terrible como si una manada de hipogrifos le hubiera pasado encima.

- Creo que me debes una explicación- exigió ella respirando profundamente- ¿De verdad ya no me amas?- le preguntó con una voz que pretendía ser firme.

- Claro que te amo- afirmó el otro seguro de eso al menos de momento.

- Entonces ¿por qué estás con ella? ¿Es que necesitas un cuerpo?-

- No….no…es que no entiendo lo que me pasa con ella…es extraño…pero no la quiero, solo a ti te amo Herm- declaró el ojiverde tomándola del rostro ya un poco más recuperado.

- Probé con todo, no es ningún filtro amoroso, ni estás hechizado…- se contuvo de llorar una vez más apartándose del contacto del otro- ¡Pero estas con ella!-

- ¡Y no sé por qué!- elevó la voz el hombre también- Cuando estoy con ella solo quiero complacerla y hacerla feliz mas luego me arrepiento y pienso en ti, en nuestro amor…- declaró denotando en cada palabra una inmensa frustración.

- Ya no sé si ese amor sigue vivo en ti…- musitó la ojimiel con amargura en la voz.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Siéntelo!- puso la mano de ella en su pecho- Mi corazón late por ti- declaró.

- No lo creo- apartó su mano- No puedo creer que me digas amar y a pesar de eso me engañes ¿crees que soy estúpida?-

- Desde luego que no, el único estúpido soy yo…-

- Lo sé…- le dijo duramente.

- ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?- le preguntó con sinceridad.

- Cuando te vea de nuevo con Chang sabré si lo que me dices ahora es cierto aunque lo dudo por lo de hace unos momentos- declaró con amargura ya que no se explicaba el drástico cambio de personalidad de su esposo.

- Pero amor…- trató de abrazarla mas ella se apartó.

- ¿Acaso a ti te gustaría verme besando a Draco frente a todos?- cuestionó con tono dolido porque no olvidaba ese beso, esa traición.

- ¡No!- exclamó él endureciendo su expresión- ¡Jamás!- negó con firmeza.

- Pues a mí no me gustó verte así con Chang tampoco-

- No lo harías ¿verdad?- inquirió en tono asustado- ¿verdad?- la tomó del brazo aplicando un poco de presión.

- ¡Yo no te traicionaría como tú lo hiciste!- afirmó ella zafándose del agarre con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro.

- No quise hacerlo, no quería ¡no quiero! ¡Créeme!- alegó él tomándose la cabeza en signo de desesperación.

- Pues lo hiciste y hace unos minutos parecías muy feliz con Chang- dijo ella con un tono de celos en la voz.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Ella no significa nada para mí! ¡Lo juro!- ella no contestó- ¡Lo juro por nuestros hijos!- dijo él tomándola de los hombros desesperado porque le creyese, de verdad la amaba y no sabía lo que le sucedía últimamente.

- ¡No te atrevas a meterlos en esto!- replicó Hermione- Niégame que la has besado más veces en mi ausencia ¡niégamelo!- bramó pero el otro no respondió nada- ¡¿Lo ves?!-

- Pero yo te amo a ti Herm, solo a ti…créeme por favor- pidió el buscador con lágrimas en sus orbes esmeralda.

Ella no podía soportar más el seguirlo viendo así tan desubicado, tan triste y en un desesperado intento de creerle dejó que la besara…el beso sabía igual de delicioso como siempre, se dejó llevar sin siquiera pensar que esos mismos labios habían hecho contacto con los de otra hacía poco pero lo amaba tanto que lo olvidó por completo, mientras él trataba de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella mediante caricias, estaba sumamente confundido , no sabía porqué su corazón parecía saltar de gusto pero su mente estaba intranquila, revuelta, nublada…

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

- Te diré algo amor- dijo una pelirroja- Me preocupa Harry y Hermione, nunca pensé que esto sucedería mientras vivieran…después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos…- comentó con genuina tristeza mientras bebía su té.

- A mí también me preocupa pero creo que si su amor es tan grande como el nuestro- sonrió- lo podrán superar- afirmó bebiendo también de su té en una mesita de su gran invernadero.

- Yo ya sabía que esa Chang iba a causar problemas- gruñó la mujer apretando el puño furiosa.- Quisiera…-

- Tranquila amor no quiero tener que irte a visitar a Azkabán por asesinato- rió su marido.

- Sabes que no dejaría huella alguna…- sonrió de lado- Sería muy muy sutil- insinuó con tono coqueto a lo que el otro se puso algo nervioso.

- Eh…-

- ¿Recuerdas la carta que nos envió Frank?- cambió de tema ella al verlo rojo decidiendo que más tarde retomaría el jueguito.

- ¿La que quemaste y le respondiste con un vociferador que no era su asunto?- preguntó el hombre de cabello crespo en son de broma.

- La misma- dijo al pecosa tomándose enserio el tema- Si los chicos descubren algo tendrán otro problema…- suspiró.

- Tendremos dirás- corrigió su esposo tomándola de la mano por encima de la mesita.

- Nev, también eso me preocupa-

- Gin, amor- la tomó de la barbilla dulcemente- Sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día y acordamos afrontarlo juntos-

- Pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto aunque tienes razón, debemos ser fuertes- sonrió de vuelta.

- Esa es mi mujer- declaró el hombre sonriente y orgulloso.

- Mejor que no me confundas con una de tus plantas- alegó ella al ver la mirada que su esposo reservaba para sus plantas, dirigida a ella.

- Si lo fueras, serías la más linda de todas- dijo él terminando su té para acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la nariz.

- ¡Ey!- reclamó Ginny con su mirada de 'dame un beso bien o mejor no me des nada'.

- No hasta que te bañes, los entrenamientos te dejan muy sudada- se burló señalando que la mujer aún no se cambiaba su uniforme de quidditch y en efecto seguía acalorada.

- Delicadito- le espetó molesta por la burla también terminando con su bebida.

- No es eso, simplemente tengo un olfato muy fino por esto de la herbología- se excusó.

- ¿Estás insinuando que huelo mal también?- conjeturó la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados.

- Bueno…- el hombre tragó saliva y de un brinco salió disparado mientras su mujer lo perseguía.

- ¡Ven acá Neville Longbottom!- gritó ella corriendo detrás de él- Cuando te atrape ya verás- amenazó juguetona.

- ¡Si me atrapas Ginevra Longbottom!- condicionó aumentando la velocidad de su carrera a través del invernadero.

Las personas que eran los empleados sonreían divertidos por el espectáculo del matrimonio mientras los que eran los clientes se extrañaban ante el comportamiento de la pareja más aún cuando se atraparon dándose un beso apasionado en medio del lugar sin el menor pudor para luego desparecer sin más, seguramente a continuar en su casa.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

El inconfundible ruido de la puerta la alertó, la comida estaba lista y su marido iba llegando, dejó lo que hacía para ir a recibirlo a la entrada antes de que se cambiara.

- Bienvenido- exclamó la rubia lanzándose a los brazos del fuerte pelirrojo.

- Creo que huelo la comida- dijo él respirando sonoramente.

- Salúdame primero- condicionó ella al percibir que la comida le importaba más de momento.

- Pero Luna…- replicó él señalándose, es que estaba con su uniforme un poco sucio y él mismo se encontraba algo sudoroso, cuando salía temprano prefería bañarse en su casa y por eso llegaba en esas condiciones.

- Nada Ronald- calló ella besándolo en la boca, le encantaba el olor varonil que despedía ese hombre pero solo un rato porque luego se volvía algo desagradable.

- ¿Contenta? Ahora a comer…-

- Te bañas y luego a comer- corrigió la mujer pacientemente, era lo mismo cada semana.

- Pareces mi mamá- se quejó él- Eres mi esposa y una buena esposa no le ordena a su esposo- informó inflando el pecho.

- Eso era hace mil años querido, ahora un buen esposo hace todo lo que de dice su esposa- alegó sonriente y empujándolo a la segunda planta.

El hombre accedió resignado tomando una rápida ducha en el baño de su cuarto, se puso de una vez la pijama para bajar a alimentarse, se acomodó en su lugar en la mesa dispuesto a devorar lo que le pusieran en frente, pronto llegó su esposa con la comida en la mano, la cual desde luego su elfo había preparado pues ella también trabajaba y no tenía mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la revista?- cuestionó él pasándose lo que tenía en la boca.

- Muy bien, papá me dio un informe sobre un misterioso hombre de las nieves que publicaré en el siguiente número cuando investigue más- informó contenta por la novedad.

- Vaya, parece que nunca faltan criaturas extrañas- ironizó él recordando a los dichosos _crotens_ por lo que ella no lo dejaba hacer magia en casa pero hacía tiempo que había aceptado la extravagancias de su pareja.

- Así es- tomó un poco de agua- Cuando Bill regrese le diré que vayamos a esa montaña en su búsqueda, de paso observaremos las criaturas que forman la nieve.- declaró sonriente.

- Hablando de los niños ¿tiraste la carta que nos enviaron?-

- Sí, la quemé como acordamos y les dije que los _sarutair_ se la habían comido- explicó.

- Que bien aunque me preocupa su creciente curiosidad…-

- ¿Cómo te fue a ti?- cambió el tema.

- Normal, muchas paradas, goles, sudor…lo de siempre- tomó todo su agua para pasarse mejor la comida.

- Eso no, con el asunto de la infidelidad de Harry- corrigió soltando el tema sin tapujos provocando que el hombre apretara sus puños con expresión enojada.

- Igual, parece le mismo solo que "enamorado" de otra- dijo amargamente pues no le parecía la actitud de su mejor amigo más cuando lo cubrió una vez.

- Chang no me parece una buena persona, no la apropiada para él- comentó la ojiazul como si hablara del clima.

- ¿Enserio?- preguntó él sarcástico- ¡Claro que no! Esa es una…argg ¡Hermione es su esposa!- elevó su tono tornándose rojo de coraje.

- Calma Ronal- lo serenó. Esto es muy raro, hay cosas en el aire que no me gustan nada…- declaró más seria.

- Hay cosas a nuestro alrededor que a mí no me agradan- secundó él calmándose.

- Pareciera como si el pasado quisiera volver-

- ¿Lo dices por lo de Zabini y Malfoy?-

- Por eso y más cosas…no sé, te digo que el aire está volviéndose denso- declaró ella.

- No me asustes y vamos al cuarto- dijo él sonriendo pícaramente.

- De acuerdo- los platos quedaron olvidados- Solo que tú me lleves hasta allá…- sonrió también.

El pelirrojo la levantó de la silla cargándola escaleras arriba directo a su habitación, o más específicamente, a la cama.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Revisaron el Mapa una vez más en busca de cierto cartelito, no iban a dormirse hasta haber tenido una conversación con ella, su hermanito dormía en el suelo afuera de la habitación de su madre, la contraseña ya no era Pay de limón y no podían entrar, Sir Thomas no se los permitía por nada, menos porque decía que carecían de modales. De pronto vieron aparecer a su madre en la entrada lateral del castillo, ya era entrada la madrugada, guardaron todo despertando al ojimiel.

- Buenos días mamá- saludó su hija con toque severo.

La mujer se sobresaltó al ver ahí a sus hijos, estaban esperándola solamente y se sorprendió a sí misma sintiéndose avergonzada por el tono de su hija que era tan parecido al suyo, ahora ya sabía más o menos cómo se sentían los demás cuando ella les hablaba así.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?- tomó la palabra su hijo mayor en el mismo tono.

- No es hora para que estén aquí despiertos, menos tú James- evadió la pregunta mirando al pelinegro.

- Ni tampoco es hora para que llegues- replicó el pequeño para sorpresa de los demás.

- Ya dinos mamá-

- ¿Si lo hago irán a dormirse?-

- No- respondieron todos a la vez.

- Está bien, entremos- suspiró- Sir Thomas-

- Buen día profesora Potter- reverenció con caballerosidad- Traté de que se fueran pero me fue imposible convencerlos- se excusó.

- No se preocupe, ahora si su merced os permite- recitó a lo que los menores no identificaron cuál era la contraseña pero e cuadro cedió el paso.

Los cuatro entraron a la ya conocida sala de la mayor con gesto risueño.

- Ni se acomoden que no se quedarán mucho tiempo- advirtió ella.

- Sí que lo haremos- sentenció su hijo mayor con gesto risueño.

- Pero será más rápido si nos respondes- secundó su hija antes de que replicara.

- Bien- suspiró- Estuve con su papá…- confesó con una sonrisa, los chicos se miraron tratando de corroborar lo que oyeron, a ver si era cierto, parecía que algo se había arreglado.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?-

- De momento parece- terminó la mujer cortante- Si eso era todo…-

- Sabemos lo de la Gran Guerra, lo de Voldemort…- soltó la chica dejando a su madre sin habla, demasiado sorprendida por su descubrimiento.

- Queremos que nos digas porqué nos lo ocultaron- intervino el más pequeño.

Hermione sabía que ese día llegaría pero no así, no cuando un amigo que creyó muerto realmente estuviese vivo, no cuando un mortífago peligroso estaba libre y podía causar problemas, no cuando la relación con su esposo estuviese en una cuerda floja, no cuando sus hijos fuesen aún pequeños, simplemente no en ese momento…se dejó caer en el sillón individual ubicado al lado de la chimenea, su vista se perdió en el crepitar de las llamas reflejándolas en sus pupilas ambarinas llenas de preocupación por lo que diría.

- ¿Mamá?- llamó el joven castaño esperando una respuesta.

- Es normal que quieran saberlo...- habló ella en voz queda sin despegar la vista del fuego- Después de todo es su herencia…por su apellido y por su sangre…- musitó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- ante esta pregunta la ojimiel los miró regresando plenamente a la realidad.

- Su padre y yo tenemos historias muy peculiares, él fue marcado desde que nació, sus padre James y Lily fueron asesinados por Voldemort, también trató de matarlo a él pero la magia antigua lo protegió tan solo dejándole una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, desde entonces fue conocido como el-niño-que-vivió…- contó recordando la primera vez que lo vio en el tren, con sus gafas viejas y sus ropas enormes, sabiéndolo solo como una leyenda- Fue muy duro para él enterarse de todo eso a los 11 años porque no sabía que era un mago y vivía con sus tíos muggles, desde ahí empezó su batalla con ese mago oscuro que aún vivía y trataba de acabar con lo que empezó…fue hasta nuestro quinto año cuando supo el contenido de una profecía que decía que él debía matar o morir a manos del Señor Oscuro, eso marcó su vida y la de todos los que lo rodeábamos- declaró recordando ese momento tan doloroso para él.

- Pero ¿por qué tú también lo…pues lo mataste…?- inquirió Lily titubeante por toda la nueva información que le llegaba.

- Más tarde nos enteramos que había otra parte de la profecía que me involucraba, decía que lo ayudaría a derrotar a Voldemort pero no fue hasta la batalla final cuando lo supimos y lo derrotamos, juntos…ese fue el final de la guerra- cortó sin entrar en detalle.

- ¿Y por qué ocultarnos eso? ¿Cuál era el sentido?- esta vez Sirius se extrañó al terminar de asimilar el relato.

- No nos era fácil contarlo, sigue sin serlo- alegó ella.

- ¡Pudiste mencionarlo alguna vez! ¡Una vez solo para tus hijos!- exclamó el joven.

- No es como su en medio del desayuno dijera 'pásame la leche por favor, ah, por cierto hijos, su padre y yo matamos a un mago oscuro para salvar a al mundo ¡ten el azúcar!'- ironizó la mujer elevando su tono también.

- Solo era cosa de tener una conversación como ahora- intervino la ojiverde antes de que empezara una discusión.

- Lo pensamos, sin embargo eran pequeños y aún lo son, no queríamos que supieran las cosas crudas de esa guerra, queríamos su felicidad…- afirmó suavemente.

- Guardas más secretos en pos de esa felicidad ¿verdad?- habló el ojimiel mirándola fijamente.

- De esos se irán enterando con el tiempo, les he contado lo suficiente y aún no hablan con su padre, él también querrá decirles algunas cosas- sentenció devolviéndole la mirada.

- No me gustan los secretos- objetó el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos.

- En eso eres muy parecido a Harry, también él los odiaba pero todos fueron por su bien, mi abuelo era el que le decía las cosas con lentitud, esperando a que las asimilara- observó revolviendo el cabello rizado de su hijo.

- ¿Realmente cómo murió el bisabuelo?- preguntó la jovencita.

La ex gryffindor sintió el conocido dolor en el pecho por el recuerdo del final de su abuelo, su trágica muerte, la noche que cambió su vida otra vez.

- Igual que los padres de Harry- contestó con ojos ensombrecidos.

- Ese mago si que era un monstruo- escupió ella con enojo.

- El padre de Zabini le sirvió ¿no?-

- Sí, fue un mortífago- dijo su madre- Pero Sirius, no es bueno que juzgues a las personas por su cuna, te lo digo por experiencia- recomendó seriamente.

- ¿El profesor Malfoy?- cuestionó James deduciéndolo acertadamente.

- Sí, él fue hijo del que en vida fue el mortífago más fiel a Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy- contó- Y a pesar de eso nos hicimos amigos y él salvó mi vida- confesó.

- ¿Por eso lo estimas tanto?- dijo el joven con algo de amargura.

- Entre otras cosas hijo- lo miró severamente- Y aún no olvido lo que le hicieron, eso estuvo muy mal-

- No era nuestra intención…-

- Bueno…¿cómo les fue en mi clase?- cambió el tema.

- ¿A la que no te presentaste?- ironizó su hija burlona.

- Esa-

- Normal, vimos el elemento fuego- contó notando cómo su madre se tensaba.

- ¡¿Normal?! ¡Casi nos quema el hombre!- exclamó el ojiazul exagerando el asunto.

- Solo lo dices porque no pudiste hacer el hechizo- alegó su melliza.

- ¡Tú tampoco pudiste!- respondió él.

- ¡Pero yo no me quejo! Además nadie pudo hacerlo- esto último lo dijo mirando a su mamá.

- Es normal, ese es un elemento que requiere de mucha energía, no entiendo porqué lo tocaron si no era tiempo-

- Eso le dije a Malfoy pero no me hizo caso, me bajó puntos- bufó el castaño.

- Probablemente porque no pediste la palabra ¿cierto?- el chico asintió ante su madre quien se limitó a sonreír- Como sea le diré unas cuantas cosas al profesor Malfoy-

- ¿Cuándo veré todo eso yo?- intervino el menor con algo de envidia.

- Aún eres un enano, tendrás que esperar unos años- se burló el otro chico.

- ¡Mamá!- acusó el pelinegro.

- Déjalo en paz Sirius- lo regañó ella.

- Como sea…oye ¿nos muestras tu dominio del fuego que dijiste tener?- suplicó el mellizo- Por favor-

- Como dije, no creo que sea conveniente- negó ella.

- Por lo menos muéstranos la conversión- se unió al ruego su hija.

- Por favor- terció James ansioso por verlo.

- De acuerdo- suspiró apuntando su varita hacia uno de los leños cercano transformándolo en llamas que pronto fueron a parar a la chimenea.

- ¡Vaya!- sonrieron los jóvenes.

- No deben hacerlo hasta que estén listos- ordenó- Es peligroso de verdad, no lo tomen como un juego- miró a Sirius- Ni como un reto- miró a Lily- Lo veremos más adelante cuando tengan más preparación- con esto guardó su varita.

- Está bien- dijeron los castaños resignados.

- Ahora vayan a sus Salas y duerman un poco, porque al rato tienen clase- recordó poniéndose de pie y abriéndoles la puerta.

- ¿No nos darías un permiso o algo así?- pidió su hijo con carita falsamente tierna.

- Nada de eso, ustedes quisieron venir y ahora se atienen a las consecuencias- negó ella- Hasta al rato- se despidió cerrando el cuadro ya que los chicos estaban afuera.

- Ni hablar…- se encogieron de hombros.

- Nunca se han preguntado cómo es que mamá sabe tanto de todo, no es normal ¿o sí?- inquirió James pensativo.

- Ay James, es mamá, es normal que lo sepa todo- restó importancia su hermano.

- Apúrense- así se fueron a sus Salas Comunes rogando porque las clases de ese día no fueran tan pesadas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

-------------------------- -----------------------------

Muy bien, luego de un tiempo les hago entrega de otro capítulo de este fic, como lo prometí lo voy a terminar a pesar de que probablemente no haya muchos que les guste…Espero hayan pasado un feliz febrero y que marzo sea aún mejor.

Contestando a los que me dejaron un comentario, antes que nada muchas gracias, _willow007_ muchas gracias por lo que piensas sobre el argumento intento hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y espero mejorar sobre la marcha, claro que habrá más y peor… _H/Hr_ sí aquí está otra actualización y muchas gracias por el apoyo de verdad me anima a subir más capítulos, en realidad ya tengo algunos escritos solo es cuestión de subirlos y reviews como el tuyo me ayudan a decidirme cuando, espero hayas disfrutado este nuevo capi.

Hasta el próximo.

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	11. Cómo Te Puedo Querer

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos reservados me impiden mentir así que contra mi voluntad declaro que Harry Potter no es mío es de Rowling…

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**¿Cómo Te Puedo Querer?**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Lo odio_

_Vamos, no es tan malo_

_Lo detesto_

_Bueno yo también_

_Es un pesado egocéntrico_

_Amigo de mamá_

_No me importa, nos insulta_

_Lo sé_

_No me fío nada de él_

_Es arrogante pero es un héroe_

_Nada es lo que parece…_

_Ni tampoco nadie…_

_--Mellizos Potter--_

* * *

Otra noche más de entrenamiento arduo y sin descanso, cada vez impartido con mayor rigor por la profesora.

- Dumbledore- llamó un joven ya con más confianza después de un tiempo considerable conviviendo.

- ¿Qué quieres Zabini?- inquirió la aludida.

- ¿Por qué no vino la clase pasada? Estuvimos esperándola- espetó sin temor.

- Asuntos personales que no tienes derecho a saber, cuando me derrotes en un duelo talvez considere que vales algo pero por ahora no- declaró fríamente.

- De acuerdo- sonrió el ojiverde pues estaba seguro de que un día la derrotaría además le agradaba la mujer a pesar de todo lo que eso implicaba.

- Entonces continuemos- ordenó blandiendo su varita- Hoy verán un nuevo hechizo, es para camuflajearse con el entorno- explicó.

- ¿Cómo hacerse invisible?-

- Algo parecido Pucey, aunque si pierdes concentración se vuelve obsoleto, requiere algo de poder- contestó a la joven de mirada arrogante a continuación apuntó a un árbol que desapareció casi al instante dejando el hueco de su ausencia ahí mismo- Ahora, el árbol sigue ahí, compruébalo Madley- el chico se acercó al lugar donde se suponía el árbol estaba.

- ¿Dónde estaba?- preguntó con una sonrisa distraída.

- Un poco más a tu derecha- indicó la mujer con una pizca de impaciencia en la voz.

- Claro- el chico se desplazó como le indicaron tocando la textura rugosa del que sería el tronco- Aquí está, ya lo tengo- informó.

- Colócate detrás de él- ordenó nuevamente ella, John hizo lo que le pedía desapareciendo de la vista de los demás- ¿Nos ves?- él negó con voz fuerte- Ya sal y ven aquí- el chico obedeció uniéndose a sus compañeros.

- ¿Por qué parece que usted si puede verlo?-

- No parece, lo veo porque el hechizo no afecta a quien lo conjura Baddock- contestó- Pero al no ser invisible pues no se es transparente, es decir, sigue ocupando un espacio. Esta es la técnica de desilusionarse.- explicó.

- Obviamente es para usarlo en nosotros mismos ¿no es así?-

- Efectivamente Mordaunt pero aún no les recomiendo que hagan eso, primero deben practicar con objetos porque algo puede salir mal- dijo seriamente.

- ¿Cuál es el contrahechizo?- preguntó sin más rodeos Alice Flint.

- Un simple reverto- lo conjuró y el árbol volvió a aparecer como si nada- Practíquenlo ya- indicó guardando con elegancia su varita entre los pliegues de su capa negra, ese día estaba llena de energía.

Los chicos no dudaron en poner en práctica el nuevo hechizo, ya casi podían saborear las posibilidades que este les traería, uno de ellos, el más impulsivo y a pesar de eso el líder, lanzó el conjuro hacia el mismo árbol que anteriormente había escogido su profesora para la demostración creyendo que lograría lo mismo, sin embargo solo consiguió que este parpadeara como la imagen de un televisor descompuesto cuando sintió que gran parte de su energía se iba, era tanta que no pudo mantenerse en pie cayendo hincado al poco pasto existente.

- ¿Eres tonto o te haces Zabini?- regañó la castaña acercándosele rápidamente.

- Parece que…no pude- habló con lago de esfuerzo.

- Cállate y bebe la poción que les di- ordenó esperando a que sacara su vial pero al ver los torpes movimientos de sus manos, ella misma sacó el vial dándoselo a beber observando cómo su respiración se normalizaba y sus orbes verdes cual pasto se enfocaban en ella.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pudo preguntar parándose lentamente aún algo mareado y con el sabor de la poción en su paladar.

- Eso fue producto de tu falta de atención- le dijo la mujer ceñuda- Especifiqué que este hechizo requería de algo de poder, en cosas mayores obviamente requiere de más y ustedes no lo poseen todavía, debías practicar con rocas o ramas, no con el árbol- regañó.

- Seguro podemos mejorar, solo debemos practicar más y ya está- intervino William salvando a su amigo de más reprimendas, él si era un chico sensato, ella empezaba a conocer las cualidades de cada uno de los jóvenes, las cuales los hacían o harían un verdadero equipo.

- Apuesto a que yo desparezco ese tocón antes que todos ustedes- señaló John bajando la tensión y obligándolos a concentrarse en ganar.

Hermione se permitió esbozar una sonrisa sincera, estos chicos prometían ser buenos en el futuro, sin embargo aún no sabía qué lado escogerían, todavía no les hacía la prueba crucial para saber cuáles eran sus verdaderos ideales, ni de qué serían capaces…viéndolos así, compitiendo amistosamente entre ellos, se podía decir que no la defraudarían.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Clase de pociones otra vez…con Slytherin otra vez…eso era la muerte en definitiva, no soportaban al profesor albino ni a las demás serpientes engreídas, era cierto que ya no les hablaban ni para insultarlos pero los detestaban de igual manera.

- Muy bien jóvenes, ahora veremos el Filtro de los Muertos Vivientes- arrastró sus palabras levantándose de su escritorio con tranquilidad- No es sencilla y no es un juego- advirtió.

- ¿Por qué se llama así?- cuestionó Frank sin contener su curiosidad.

- Porque quien la tome caerá en un sueño tan profundo que parece muerto y es casi imposible despertar a esa persona- explicó sonriendo con malicia- Si va a la página 179 de su libro encontrará más información, ahora anotaré los ingredientes para que los vayan colectando- ordenó haciendo que en su pizarra se formaran muchas letras, demasiadas para su gusto.

- ¿Cómo se contrarresta?- inquirió Sirius interesado.

- Eso lo veremos en otra ocasión, primero veremos si puede prepararla correctamente señor Potter, su padre no era muy bueno en esto así que espero verlo a usted- comentó mirando al jovencito fijamente, lo detestaba por el simple hecho de llevar sangre Gryffindor.

- Pero mamá sí era muy buena- intervino Lily defendiendo a su padre y hermano de ese profesor de gélida mirada acero.

- No lo pongo en duda señorita Potter, incluso me llegaba a superar a mí- declaró- Ella es una excelente hechicera pero no estoy seguro de si ese gen pueda heredarse- dijo volviendo al sutil insulto que tanto lo divertía.

- ¡Oiga…!- iba a replicar el castaño.

- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor- soltó el docente- No es correcto hablar sin pedir la palabra- sonrió cínicamente- Ahora formen equipos de tres personas- ordenó viendo cómo el castaño ahogaba una queja y se empezaba a agrupar, siempre los leones con leones y las serpientes con serpientes, eso le gustaba así no se mezclaban con basura como los Potter y compañía, ahí estaba Longbottom el hijo del bobo y de la pobretona, recordaba también que en Hufflepuff había quedado el hijo de la lunática y de la comadreja…rió por los apodos que el verdadero Draco Malfoy había inventado, ahora eran de él todos esos recuerdos, él era Draco Malfoy de momento…

- Trae algo contra nosotros- susurró el ojiazul castaño a su melliza.

- Es obvio ¿crees que sepa lo de la poción?- cuestionó con voz queda ella.

- No creo…papá tenía razones para odiarlo y yo ya no lo aguanto- se quejó él.

- Silencio, ahí viene- advirtió Frank poniéndose a cortar uno de los ingredientes.

El rubio platinado caminó por el salón observando los progresos de los alumnos, ninguno era especialmente bueno excepto la joven Potter pero eso no lo admitiría nunca, vio al chico Zabini que trabajaba con Baddock y Flint, eran eficaces y él era muy parecido a su padre, si era bien guiado sería un buen súbdito en un futuro no tan lejano.

- Se demoran mucho jóvenes, más rápido- ordenó sintiéndose satisfecho al poder molestarlos, pronto sería mucho mejor.

- Es un pesado- musitó el joven Longbottom- No sé porqué permitieron que trabajara aquí, extraño a Slughorn- ironizó.

- Sobre todo su club eso ¿no?- preguntó con sarcasmo la ojiverde.

- A mí no me llamó a esa cosa, así que no me molestaba-

- Pero a nosotros sí, no nos dejaba en paz, Potter esto, Potter aquello…- rodó los ojos Sirius recordando aquellos días de constante escapadas.

- Los alababa constantemente, no tienen de qué quejarse- replicó el pelinegro.

- Era desesperante- explicó Lily.

- Ey Potter- llamó disimuladamente un slytherin conocido.

- Demasiado bueno para ser cierto…- dijo Sirius volteando a verlo con desprecio- ¿Qué quieres?-

- Que te calles, no me dejas concentrarme- pidió con burla.

- No sabía que la gente sin cerebro pudiera concentrarse- dijo el ojiazul.

- Por eso es que yo trato de hacerlo y tú no, simplemente no puedes- contestó el otro.

- Mira Zabini…- le enseñó su varita por debajo de la mesa- No me provoques- le advirtió.

- Para amenazarme primero aprende a usarla- señaló la varita con burla.

- Mira quién habla serpiente-

- Sirius no peles, no hagas que te regañen- sugirió su hermana.

- Sor Potter tiene razón, ahora que no está tu lamebotas Slughorn ya no eres inmune- se mofó Robert.

- Imbécil, sigo siendo inmune o ¿acaso olvidas que mi mamá es Jefa de tu Casa?- contraatacó el joven orgullos de saberse influyente.

- ¿Esa es tu ventaja?- inquirió el ojiverde arqueando una ceja con incredulidad.

- Sí y…- pero fue interrumpido.

- Señor Potter, le pediré silencio una vez más restando 5 puntos a su casa, la siguiente lo sacaré con castigo de mi clase- advirtió el profesor mirándolo con enojo- ¿Entendido?-

- Sí profesor- contestó a regañadientes dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa.

- Tan insolente como el padre- dijo el adulto al percibir su hostilidad.

- Deje de mencionar a nuestro padre por favor- pidió Lily lo más respetuosamente que pudo.

- Vaya, la hermana al rescate, que tierno- se mofó él a lo que las serpientes rieron y los leones apretaron los puños indignados- No puedo evitar decir la verdad-

- Ya déjelos en paz- elevó la voz otro jovencito.

- A usted nadie lo llamó Longbottom- lo miró con indiferencia pero luego sonrió- ¿O también quieres que te cuente sobre tus padres?- caminó hacia él- Tu padre era un bobo, pésimo en pociones, más de una vez su caldero explotó- rió- Y tu madre jamás pudo practicar las pociones porque ni siquiera podía pagar por un buen libro- confesó sonriendo con sarcasmo.

- ¡No hable así de ellos!- gritó el pelinegro enojado.

- 15 puntos menos por levantarle la voz a un profesor- dijo el hombre sin inmutarse- Su carácter es propio de su pobretona madre- soltó.

Los gryffindor se sentían humillados por completo pero no podían hacer nada, si contestaban les bajaban más puntos y recibían un comentario desagradable, eran incapaces de callarlo y sentían pésimos, más aún porque los slytherin se burlaban de ellos sin piedad.

- Continúen con su trabajo sino quieren una detención- ordenó el maestro.

Unos minutos después la puerta del salón se abrió son lentitud dejando a la vista a una mujer de túnica beeige con decorados dorados que le sentaba a la perfección.

- Profesor Malfoy- saludó la mujer con seriedad- ¿Me permite un momento?- pidió.

El hombre la miró sonriendo, la notaba algo nerviosa pero sabía exactamente por qué. Los menores miraron a su madre deseosos por contarle las injusticias de esa clase pero como ella se notaba preocupada por algo, callaron.

- Claro Hermione pero no empieces con formalidades, no estamos para eso- accedió él caminaba hacia la entrada de su salón pasiarmonioso.

La castaña se limitó a asentir levemente sin querer seguir hablando dentro de ese sitio donde sus hijos y sobrino estaban.

- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó el hombre cerrando la puerta ya fuera.

- Escaparon más mortífagos de Azkabán- informó ella con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? En el Profeta no han dicho nada de eso- indagó él haciéndose el sorprendido.

- Aún tengo muchos contactos en el Ministerio- sonrió- Pero eso no importa…me preocupa esta inusual actividad, no sé…- suspiró.

- Te comprendo, es raro que escapen así como así de Azkabán, después de todo no es fácil…- meditó sabiéndose el autor de tal proeza.

- Alguien muy poderoso los está ayudando, los reagrupa, presiento que quiere otra guerra…he oído rumores respecto a un nuevo mago oscuro- declaró preocupada, no quería más sufrimiento, no cuando tenía una familia.

- Habrá que investigar eso- dijo él sonriendo para sus adentros por las deducciones tan acertadas de la mujer frente a él- ¿Qué pasó con Potter?- cambió de tema radicalmente.

- Draco, no creo que sea el momento…-

- Solo quiero saber si irás a su próximo partido-

- No, mandaré a los niños pero yo voy a investigar los movimientos de los ex mortífagos en libertad, estoy segura de que saben algo-

- No te preocupes por eso, déjaselo a los aurores en turno- sonrió- ¿Qué te parece si mejor ese día te invito a comer al restaurante que tanto te gustaba?- propuso con una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿El Verserum?- inquirió ella sorprendida ya que hacía mucho que no iba allá.

- Claro, sigue como antes, sirve que platicamos un rato fuera del rol de profesores-

- Muy bien, sería agradable conversar con un viejo amigo- rió haciendo énfasis en lo de viejo.

- Que graciosa…nos vemos ahí a las 6 en punto- dijo esperando que asintiera cuando lo hizo agregó- Tengo que vigilar a los mocosos o pueden arruinar mi salón- bromeó.

- Bien, con permiso- se despidió caminando a través de las mazmorras con una sonrisa en su antes preocupado semblante, él siempre encontraba la manera de ponerla de buenas.

- Propio- el rubio la observó retirarse con ese paso elegante y seguro que aprendió de los Malfoy, a pesar de los años no lo había olvidado, como tampoco olvidó a su querido Draco, solo un poco más y ya no habría matrimonio Potter y luego no habría nadie de ese apellido con vida…

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

El entrenamiento terminó como siempre a la hora exacta para la cena pues se aproximaba el partido y querían la victoria. Los jugadores bajaron de sus escobas con semblante satisfecho pero fatigados a pesar de todo.

- Harry- llamó el pelirrojo con voz impersonal tratando de hablar con ese hombre por décima vez.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron?- volteó a verlo el morocho.

- ¡Harrycito!- gritó una voz chillona bastante conocida provocando un gesto de desprecio en el guardián.

- Dime Cho- el buscador de giró inmediatamente sintiendo la ya conocida sensación de devoción por aquella mujer del aroma embriagante, no sabía porqué sucedía eso pero no podía evitarlo a pesar de que cuando la dejaba de ver se reprochaba por sus estupideces más aún luego de haber visto a su esposa hacía poco tiempo, se sentía una basura cuando lograba estar solo.

- ¿Vamos a cenar bombomcito?- preguntó empalagosamente.

- Ahora no Chang, vamos a hablar con él- llegó una furiosa pelirroja empujando a la oriental.

- Él quiere ir conmigo, no con ustedes- escupió ella tratando de asirse al ojiverde.

- Ni modo- le impidió el pecoso severamente.

- Oye Ron, no te ofendas hermano pero no tenemos nada de qué hablar- declaró el morocho obedeciendo al impulso que le decía que debía poner a Cho por encima de todos, por encima aún del que consideraba su hermano.

- Yo creo que sí- respondió el otro tomándolo del brazo.

- ¡Harrycito, no me dejes!- chilló la pelinegra siendo alejada por la pecosa.

- Suéltame Ron- pidió el aludido con firmeza exaltándose ante la insistencia del pecoso.

- No- negó el otro desapareciendo con él del campo.

- ¡Harry!- la oriental maldijo al ver a su presa desparecida, eran pocas las veces que debía dejarlo solo porque precisamente lejos de ella la poción perdía efecto y eso no debía suceder.

- Ya cállate Chang- espetó la mujer- Desde que regresaste eres un problema-

- Simplemente soy lo que él siempre quiso-

- ¡No! ¡Él ya tiene una familia y tú no pintas para nada en ella!- espetó.

- Pronto lo haré- siseó la pelinegra maliciosa.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?- inquirió Longbottom furiosa sin poder entender que su amigo de años Harry hubiera traicionado por voluntad propia a Hermione.

- Nada que no quisiera- dijo con un tono lleno de malicia y dando media vuelta- Nos vemos Weasley-

- ¡Soy Longbottom!-

- Como sea, una pobretona con un bobo…que patético- y así despareció dejando a su interlocutora roja de ira, aguantó el coraje también apareciendo en la casa de su hermano Ron donde vio a su amigo forcejeando con él.

- Ginny, ayúdame- pidió el ojiazul.

La pelirroja conjuró un hechizo paralizante dejando tieso el cuerpo del capitán sin que este pudiese esquivarlo.

- Hermano ¿qué te hizo?- preguntó el pecoso con pena sobándose el hombro donde antes le había pegado el otro- ¿Por qué actúas así?-

- Voy a quitar el hechizo si prometes calmarte- dijo Ginny viendo que el pelinegro asentía, entonces lo apuntó de nuevo liberando su cuerpo.

- Gracias- respondió él con sarcasmo no entendía porqué sus amigos lo trataban así.

- Dinos ¿por qué lo haces?-

- ¿Hacer qué?-

- ¡Pues estar con Chang!- de golpe esta declaración lo mareó, era cierta pero ahora se sentía nuevamente como basura por ello, realmente no sabía porqué.

- No lo sé…pero- los miró- Hermione y yo nos reconciliamos- afirmó sin decir que ella lo había puesto como a prueba y él no estaba ayudando nada.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible entonces que sigas con Chang?!- se exasperó Ron.

- No lo sé…- suspiró.

- ¡¿No lo sé?!- gritó la mujer tornándose roja por un nuevo ataque de ira-¡¿No lo sé?!- repitió furiosa pero tratando de respirar- ¡No es justo que juegues con Hermione!- exclamó.

- ¡No juego con ella!- se excusó.

- Entonces ¡¿cómo se llama el que según tú te reconciliaste con tu esposa pero sigas dejándote manosear por Chang?!- reclamó cada vez más roja Ginny sin entender a su amigo.

- Es que no sé lo que me pasa…- suspiró el morocho comenzando a deprimirse por la incertidumbre además el aroma lo iba olvidando paulatinamente lo que le permitía pensar con mayor claridad.

- ¡Pues te vas dando cuenta!- exclamó la pelirroja casi saltando sobre él de no ser por su hermano que intervino pues se había mantenido en silencio durante el último minuto.

- Harry- habló él- Tú eres como mi hermano- agregó- Pero si te atreves a hacerle más daño a Hermione juro que te parto la cara- advirtió mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos color del mar llenos de ira- Suficiente tuvo con nosotros hace muchos años- musitó recordando lo duro que él en especial había sido con ella, eso nunca se lo había perdonado, ahora se sentía responsable de que ya no sufriera, era su mejor amiga y le debía mucho.

- Ron…- pronunció el otro hombre asombrado por la determinación de su mejor amigo.

- No lo repetiré- dijo el pelirrojo con firmeza- Ahora, ya que estás aquí, quédate a cenar, también tú Gin desde luego- propuso mostrando su lado gentil mientras su hermana lo miraba entre asombrada y complacida, después de todo no era un glotón descerebrado.

- Yo encantada hermanito- dijo ella sonriente dirigiéndose al comedor.

La residencia de Ron y Luna Weasley era una linda casa de dos pisos con su propio ático y sótano, bastante cómoda para sus necesidades, hasta cierto punto era lujosa ya que contaba con un bonito jardín trasero ideal para sus dos hijos y para celebrar casuales fiestas o comidas simplemente, estaba a las afueras de Londres pero no tenían problemas con las distancias ya que, la red flu junto con las apariciones, las hacían efímeras. La dueña del hogar salió en ese momento al encuentro de una de sus mejores amigas, tenía una sonrisa radiante llevando sus nuevos lentes en la mano.

- ¡Que gusto Ginny!- exclamó saludándola efusivamente.

- ¡Hola cuñadita!- correspondió la pelirroja pero antes de abrazarla se cambió de ropa con un rápido movimiento de varita ya que todavía traía su uniforme de jugadora.

- Supongo que Ronald está por aquí- inquirió buscando a su marido con la mirada.

- También Harry- informó más seria.

La rubia se limitó a sonreír al ver a ambos hombres caminando hacia ella con ropas cómodas que seguramente acababan de conjurar.

- Luna- reconoció el morocho.

- Harry, Ronald- saludó- Pasemos al comedor para cenar porque a eso vinieron ¿no?- preguntó alegremente haciendo que los demás se relajaran- Tenemos variedad de comida debido al apetito de este mi esposo, así que no se preocupen- bromeó provocando que un leve rubor apareciera en las mejillas del aludido.

- Como sea, mejor pasemos- apuró apenado, los cuatro entraron al comedor de los Weasley.

- Siéntense por favor, saben que están en su casa- ofreció la rubia amablemente a lo que todos accedieron sin demora, pronto la cena fue traída por la anfitriona con rapidez.

- ¡Ah, delicioso!- elogió la pelirroja probando el platillo ávidamente.

- Sí, muy rico Luna- secundó el morocho también comiendo.

- Gracias pero saben muy bien que yo no lo hice, fue Brezy- recordó la mujer refiriéndose a su única elfina doméstica.

- De cualquier modo…- tragó- Esta riquísima- dijo el ojiazul.

- A ver cuándo organizamos una reunión en tu casa Harry-

- Buena idea, ya casi va a ser nuestro aniversario- comentó Ron apoyando a su hermana.

- El de Neville y mío también-

- Claro, podemos celebrar ambos en la mansión, lo haremos en el jardín para que sea más fresco, ahora las flores están muy bonitas- propuso Potter sonriente.

- Pero Hermione debe cocinar- condicionó el varón Weasley.

La tensión se sintió en el amiente al escuchar ese nombre, el ojiverde se puso nervioso recordando todo lo pasado pero pronto alguien salvó la situación.

- Oye Ronald, no abuses de ella, debe de estar muy ocupada para eso además será mucho trabajo-

- No te preocupes por eso Luna, le diré a Nev que la ayude- dijo su cuñada despreocupada.

- Son un par de abusivos- les rió la ojiazul- ¿Qué todos los Weasley son así?-

- Ey, tú también eres Weasley- contraatacó su esposo divertido.

- Pero afortunadamente no de sangre- rió la otra.

- Estoy aquí Luna- intervino la pecosa fingiendo indignación a lo que todos rieron.

- A Hermione le encantará la idea chicos, yo le ayudaré con la cocina- declaró el pelinegro levantando su tenedor decidido.

- Mmm- los tres se miraron preocupadas- Mejor que los elfos y Neville la ayuden- concluyó Ginny dubitativa.

- ¿Por qué?- inquirió el ojiverde confundido.

- Es que…bueno…queremos vivir para festejar más aniversarios- soltó el otro hombre sonriendo.

- Gracias Ron…- musitó Potter sarcástico.

- No les hagas caso Harry, tú…mmm…sí sabes cocinar- animó la rubia dejando a los hermanos con cara de incredulidad total que el morocho vio claramente.

- Ni lo intentes Luna, admito que soy un desastre- suspiró resignado- Ni siquiera me gustaba mezclar los ingredientes en las pociones- bromeó recordando su juventud.

- Es cierto, menos con el grasiento de Snape bajándonos puntos por respirar- siguió Ron.

- Aja, recuerdo que una vez me dijo 'Weasley, empiezo a creer que la incompetencia es genética'- arremedó Ginny a su antiguo profesor con la voz más sombría que pudo hacer, los demás rieron.

- Yo extraño las clases de Adivinación- comentó Luna recibiendo miradas sorprendidas- No me mal entiendan, las que daba Fireze no Trelawny- corrigió rápidamente.

- Me habías asustado amor, esa mujer siempre predijo la muerte de Harry pero miren, lo seguimos teniendo vivito y coleando- rió el pecoso señalando a su amigo.

- Eso me suena a queja- dijo el morocho cruzándose de brazos.

- Es broma niño-que-vivió, oh gran elegido, joven salvador del mundo mágico- imitó la pelirroja con burla.

- Ja ja ja- rió con sarcasmo el aludido.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo va Neville con su proyecto de las mimbus mimbletonia?- cuestionó interesada la señora Weasley recordando a la perfección la planta, realmente a ninguno le interesaba mucho, menos con ese nombre, solo Hermione lo podría decir igual de bien además.

- ¿Su plantita esa escupe moco que llevó a nuestro quinto año?- preguntó Ron con gesto de asco al recordar la viscosidad.

- No escupe moco, pero es esa, me dijo que estaba probando el ponerla a crecer en otras condiciones para ver sus cambios- explicó su esposa.

- Ahhh- asintió con desgana el hombre.

- Bueno realmente no sé muy bien, solo que unas murieron sin crecer más, luego trabajaba en una especie de fertilizante especial- informó la pelirroja.

- ¿Hoy se quedó tarde en el invernadero?- intervino Harry terminando su plato.

- Ups…- la pelirroja abrió los ojos dándose un topesito en la cabeza- olvidé decirle que vendría aquí a cenar…-

- Pobrecito, lo dejaste solo- canturreó su hermano con mofa.

- Tonto- lo miró mal su hermana- Tengo que irme- ella limpió su boca haciendo ademán de levantarse.

- Uhh, apresúrate, llega a sus brazos- siguió el hombre abrazando al aire.

- Cállate, yo creo que tú eres el que quiere quedarse solito- se lo regresó ella mirando a Luna maliciosamente.

- Puede ser…- sonrió él tomando a su mujer de la mano provocándose un sonrojo.

- En ese caso yo también me retiro- se puso en pie el ojiverde- Muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa.- elogió.

- No, no Harry si no era para correrlos- se disculpó Ron.

- De cualquier modo ya es tarde-

- Sí, ya nos vamos- apoyó la pelirroja.

Entraron a la sala dispuestos a utilizar la chimenea para llegar a sus respectivas casas, la pecosa fue la primera en tomar su puñado de polvos flu.

- Nos vemos- justo antes de que pusiera un pie dentro de la chimenea las llamas se avivaron y una cara conocida apareció entre ellas.

- Gracias a Merlín que están todos ahí- dijo la voz del hombre.

- ¿Qué pasa Remus?- inquirió el pelinegro preocupado.

- Necesito que vengan a San Mungo de inmediato- ordenó agitado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

- No puedo explicarlo así Harry, solo vengan lo más pronto posible- desapreció sin esperar un segundo más.

Los adultos intercambiaron mirada preocupada, Ginny no dudó más entrando preocupadamente a la chimenea.

- ¡Hospital San Mungo!- pronunció claramente arrojando sus polvos con gesto decidido pero tenía un mal presentimiento mientras desaparecía entre las llamas verdosas.

Los demás la siguieron, uno a uno aterrizaron en el cuarto de chimeneas del hospital que estaba lleno de ceniza donde encontraron a Lupin aguardándolos.

- Que bueno que llegaron, síganme- apremió nervioso.

- ¿Qué pasó?- lo detuvo Harry mirando su ropa desgarrada y unos vendajes por aquí y por allá, lucía fatigado además.

- Solo síganme, pronto lo sabrán- esquivó la pregunta caminando deprisa, cuando llegaron al piso de paciente atacados por criaturas mágicas fue detenido nuevamente.

- Dime ¿qué pasó?- insistió el moreno pues no soportaba los secretos, el castaño dirigió una fugaz mirada a la pelirroja del grupo bajando luego la mirada.

- Remus…- insistió Ron.

- Bueno…mmm…- titubeó.

- Suéltalo ¿tú esposa está embarazada de nuevo?- preguntó inocentemente la rubia.

- Ojalá fuera eso- musitó él con pena.

- ¿Entonces?-

- Bueno, no se alteren, es que…-

- ¡Con un carajo! ¡Dilo!- exclamó la pecosa exasperada pues tenía un muy mal sabor de boca.

- Hubo un ataque hace poco en el Callejón Diagon- declaró finalmente.

El cerebro de Ginny Longbottom trabajó a la velocidad de un rayo, atando hilos y concluyendo lo pero, su esposo tenía ahí su invernadero…

- ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Quiénes fueron?- preguntó Ron preocupado.

- Hombres lobo…hubo mucho revuelo, cuando llegamos ya había muchos heridos, capturaron a algunos pero…- alguien lo interrumpió súbitamente.

- ¡¿Dónde está Neville?!- preguntó la pelirroja sumamente alterada.

- Aquí…- confesó el ex licántropo con pesar señalando el ala de camillas, la mujer no esperó echando a correr en busca de su marido.

- ¡Ginny…!-

- Déjala Luna-

- ¿Es grave?-

- No lo sabemos Ron, aún no lo sabemos…- dijo el auror pensativo.

- Remus ¿por qué pasó esto?- le increpó Harry con algo de amargura.

- Estamos averiguando eso pero no hay otra respuesta más que lo de Zabini como nuevo mago oscuro, más aún luego de la fuga de los mortífagos de Azkabán….-

- Espera ¿qué fuga?-

- La de hace poco, varios mortífagos escaparon tal como Zabini lo hizo- informó preocupado.

- Yo no me enteré de nada de eso- objetó Ron.

- No lo publicaron, el Ministro no quiere que haya pánico…aunque me extraña que tú no te enteraras Harry- declaró Lupin.

- Supongo que he estado algo distraído- se excusó recordando todos los inconvenientes que tenía últimamente, los otros comprendieron a lo que se refería.

- Vamos a seguir investigando y si quieres te informo de lo que me entere pero no esperes tanto porque ahora tú eres solo un jugador de Quidditch- dijo Remus suspirando, se veía preocupado más aún porque las arrugas de su rostro se acentuaban cada vez más.

Harry asintió preocupado por el ataque, era raro que aún hubiesen tantos licántropos si la cura que creó Hermione había sido muy infundida, además no tenían razones para atacarlos, mucho menos en grupo a menos claro que tuviesen un líder como sugería Remus, de ser así talvez los rumores del bajo mundo no fueran solo rumores, la época de oscuridad podía regresar y él debía impedirlo aunque con su reciente confusión mental y sentimental lo iba a tener un poco complicado…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

-------------------------- -----------------------------

**Gracias a **alex riddle por el review de verdad se te agradece el animo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente, espero que pronto.

**A****tte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	12. Miedo de Perderte

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos reservados me impiden mentir así que contra mi voluntad declaro que Harry Potter no es mío es de Rowling…

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Miedo de Perderte**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Definitivamente algo está mal,_

_Parece que otro peligro_

_Amenaza nuestra paz_

_Sin embargo jamás me daré por vencido_

_Nunca voy a dejarte sola_

_Porque ahora hay más que perder_

_No llores más,_

_Estoy aquí contigo,_

_No estés triste amor_

_Vamos a superar todo eso_

_Lo prometo._

_--Neville Longbottom--_

Una lechuza blanca como la nieve entró en el aula de Transformaciones sobrevolando las cabezas de los estudiantes de primer año quienes la vieron dirigirse hacia su profesora extrañados, en especial un ravenclaw de ojos color del ámbar quien presintió que no sería nada bueno.

La mujer tomó la carta del pico de Hedwig acariciándola agradecida, desdobló el pergamino procediendo a leerlo rápidamente, contuvo el aliento hasta el final, no podía creer que pasara eso, mucho menos a su amigo…quemó la misiva sin más, tomando su capa del escritorio.

- Debo atender algo, tómense libre el resto de la clase- anunció ella ante la consternada mirada de su hijo que bien sabía que la lechuza de su padre no había traído buenas noticias.

- Mamá…- llamó tembloroso.

- No te preocupes James, luego volveré- calmó ella firmemente dirigiéndose a la salida de su salón, y de ahí directo a la oficina de la directora.

Caminó sin parar hasta encontrarse con la gárgola tan conocida por ella y común para muchos otros, la miró fijamente.

- Leo Lepidus- pronunció claramente entrando al hueco que abrió la estatua al tiempo que esta comenzaba su ascenso hasta parar frente a una puerta oscura que tocó repetidas veces con sus nudillos esperando una respuesta, cuando finalmente la obtuvo, ingresó.

- Minerva- saludó educadamente.

- Buen día Hermione- respondió la mujer observándola a través de sus anteojos rectangulares.

- Acaba de llegarme una carta…- inició.

- Lo sé- detuvo la explicación sorprendiendo a la otra de momento.

- ¿Cómo…?-

- ¿Olvidas que sigo dirigiendo a la Orden?- inquirió la directora con una leve sonrisa.

- Oh…- recordó apenada.

- Pero ahora no importa eso, ve allá donde te necesitan para que luego me cuentes- apremió la anciana indicándole con un gesto su chimenea.

- ¿Por qué no me acompañas?-

- No puedo dejar el castillo por ahora, menos si tú tampoco estás- explicó con tranquilidad- Pero confío en que me mantendrás informada ¿no?-

- Claro- sonrió tomando sus polvos flu- ¡Hospital San Mungo!- pronunció desaparecieron del lugar para llegar a la chimenea del hospital casi al instante.

Limpió su ropa camino hacia el área donde estaba su amigo, preguntó a una sanadora la habitación a la que el mismo fue trasladado y, cuando la ubicó, entró en ella con la respiración intranquila por lo que pudiese encontrar del otro lado pues las heridas de los hombres lobo siempre eran las peores, las malditas…

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó al ver a un montón de gente ahí.

- Hermione, que bueno que llegas- saludó una rubia feliz.

- Está bien, unas cuantas heridas nada más- informó Harry adivinando su pensamiento al verla preocupada- No hubo mordida- agregó para alivio de ella.

- El doctor dijo que sólo un rasguño en su pierna era lo más grave pero pronto sanará- siguió Remus- Ya sabes, las heridas de hombre lobo tardan en curar- declaró apesumbrado pasándose inconcientemente una mano por su rostro cicatrizado en algunas partes.

- ¿Sucedió hoy en la madrugada?- cuestionó la castaña acercándose a examinar a su amigo que estaba recostado en su cama y custodiado por su esposa quien se mantenía callada mirándolo fijamente.

- No, ayer por la noche- declaró Tonks quien también tenía algunas magulladuras en la piel pero se mostraba tan jovial como siempre, cuando dijo eso así como así los demás se encogieron preparándose para los reclamos.

- ¡¿Ayer?! ¡¿Y por qué no me avisaron?!- explotó la castaña indignada.

- Shhh, querida recuerda que estamos en un hospital- calmó Molly con su tono maternal aunque ella estaba también preocupada por la salud de su yerno.

- Pero ¿por qué no me dijeron?- bajó la voz tratando de serenarse pero mirando especialmente a su marido.

- No quería preocuparte- se excusó el morocho al sentir la mirada de la mujer sobre él- Al menos no hasta que nos dijeran algo- agregó a lo que los demás notaron cómo se hablaban tan normal los esposos, tanto que la escena pasada con Chang parecía olvidada, o perdonada, cosa que agradecían.

- Por Merlín- bufó acercándose a su amiga pelirroja- Oh Gin ¿no has dormido verdad?- preguntó poniendo, con extrema delicadeza, sus manos en las de ella.

- Herm, ella no te hará caso, no ha querido…-

- Silencio Ronald- calló su esposa suavemente sabiendo que si Hermione Potter se proponía algo era seguro que lo lograría y su cuñada necesitaba que la sacaran de su letargo de alguna manera.

- ¿Por qué no me acompañas por un café?- siguió la ojimiel con tono dulce- Vamos, seguro ni has desayunado y yo sé cuánto te gusta comer- bromeó.

- No quiero- soltó la pelirroja sin querer mirarla siquiera de tan centrada que estaba en su marido.

- ¿Es decir que prefieres que Neville despierte y lo primero que vea sea a su mujer ojerosa y desnutrida?- inquirió obligándola a mirarla y agregando un tono de reproche a su voz, ese que tan bien le conocían todos pero que siempre estaba lleno de razón.

- No me iré de su lado Hermione- negó decidida.

- Solo será un momento además si surge algún cambio serás la primera en saberlo, te lo prometo- insistió ella- ¿no confías en mí acaso?- la miró profundamente.

Ginny se quedó pensativa analizando las palabras dichas por su amiga, además su intensa mirada ambarina como que le brindaba confort, así que suspiró resignada pues sabía que si no accedía por las buenas la obligarían por las malas.

- Bien, pero no mucho- accedió besando el rostro del hombre inconciente para levantarse con trabajo de la silla pues tanto tiempo en la misma posición había engarrotado sus músculos.

- Vamos- la castaña la tomó del brazo con una sonrisa dirigiéndola a la salida.

- No pierde su toque- señaló el Lupin castaño sonriendo al verlas salir.

- Cierto…ahhh, si yo pudiera hacer eso me ahorraría tantos gritos con mis hijos- declaró Molly Weasley sonriente también y provocando risas en el cuarto porque sabían de sobra que los métodos de convencimiento de Molly eran todo menos sutiles y amables.

- ¿Qué significa este acontecimiento entonces?- se atrevió a decir Ron algo preocupado.

- Por ahora nada, simplemente que unos licántropos se descontrolaron- dijo Remus a nombre del Ministerio- Eso es lo único que dirán a los medios-

- Pero ¿cuál es la verdad?-

- Nada bueno Luna, al parecer quieren guerra y esto es solo el comienzo-

- Opino que deberían dejar que me infiltre, así tendrán información de primera mano- dijo Tonks.

- No- respondieron todos firmemente recordando que la metamorfomaga no era buena siendo discreta.

- Ok, ustedes se lo pierden- bufó la mujer poniendo su cabello rojo fuego.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, infiltrarme, sólo necesito poción multijugos- declaró el ex licántropo.

- Sabes que la prohibieron hace tiempo-

- Pero creo que esto amerita que rompamos unas reglas Molly- dijo Harry pensativo- Aunque no creo que tú debas hacerlo Remus…sería mejor que yo…-

- No Harry, debo hacerlo yo porque si hay que imitar a un licántropo, a mí me saldría más natural, después de todo tengo experiencia- aclaró sonriendo con amargura.

- Pero si queremos la poción no hay muchas opciones, a menos que confíes en los gemelos…-

- Tienes razón Ron- aceptó el moreno pensativo.

- Pero de todas formas ¿de quién tomará la identidad?- intervino la rubia.

- De uno de los que capturamos- resolvió Tonks con naturalidad.

- Los ingredientes y la preparación ¿qué? Recuerden que lleva una luna entera- acotó Harry nuevamente.

- Es cierto…-

- Tardará pero en casa tengo todos los ingredientes- agregó el pelinegro pensativo.

- ¿Te estás proponiendo para prepararla?-

- Bueno…sí- asintió recibiendo miradas de verdadera incredulidad- Está bien, se lo diremos a Hermione- suspiró a lo que todos se mostraron aliviados.

- Aunque sigue siendo mucho tiempo… ¿creen que Hermione pueda acelerar el proceso?-

- No Tonks, eso es imposible- negó Harry.

- Entonces se lo diremos a Hermione en cuanto llegue- concluyó la rubia decidida.

- ¿Me dirán qué?- inquirió la voz de la castaña que, en ese momento, ingresaba al cuarto con su pelirroja amiga flotando dormida frente a ella.

- ¿Qué le pasó?-

- Le di un té para que durmiera un poco Molly- explicó la mujer depositando suavemente a su amiga en el sillón del lugar.

- ¿Fuerte?- insistió la señora angustiada.

- Para nada, despertará cuando quiera pero lo necesitaba- la calmó- ¿Qué me iban a decir?-

Los demás le explicaron rápidamente su plan sin omitir detalles para que ella no pusiera objeción alguna ya que era lo mejor que se les ocurrió de momento porque aún no contaban con el apoyo y la credulidad del Ministerio, burocracia…

- Y eso es todo- terminó el morocho expectante- Les dije que nosotros teníamos en casa todos los ingredientes necesarios-

- Supongo que pretenden que prepare la poción multijugos yo ¿no?- dedujo.

- Siii- respondieron los demás esperanzados.

- No…-

- ¿Cómo que no?- la interrumpió el pelirrojo histérico- Es necesario, debemos actuar rápido, de hecho debes empezar a prepararla ya sino podría ser muy tarde, este ataque se puede repetir y peor, además eres la mejor en pociones de nosotros ¡por Merlín! Eres la mejor hechicera que he conocido- tomó aire para continuar- No puedes negarte ahora que más te necesitamos, sé que eres fanática de las reglas pero ten en cuenta la gravedad de la situación, sino la haces tú, Harry puede hacerla y Remus terminaría deforme o algo así- el ojiverde lo miró severamente pero el pecoso continuó- Es crucial que lo hagas Herm, por favor…-

- ¿Terminaste?- preguntó la ojimiel con un tono de diversión mientras recordaba que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban a pesar de los años.

- Mmm creo que sí…-

- Ay Ron, antes de que me interrumpieras dije no porque no es necesario que prepare la poción- todos la miraron algo extrañados- Vamos ¿quién creen que soy?- nadie contestó y ella bufó- Tengo muchas botellas de multijugos almacenadas por si algún día las necesitábamos- declaró orgullosa de su astucia dejando a todos asombrados, no pensaban que la castaña fuera a tener cosas ilegales bajo su techo.

- ¡Eres la mejor!- su amigo ojiazul se abalanzó hacia ella abrazándola como solo un Weasley podría hacerlo, es decir, asfixiándola.

- Suéltala ya hijo, es suficiente- clamó la regordeta señora Weasley evidentemente alegre.

- Es perfecto Hermione- alabó el ex licántropo.

- Conseguiré los pelos del licántropo ahora mismo- declaró la señora Lupin saliendo de inmediato del lugar.

- Será mejor que supervise eso- su esposo se apresuró a ir tras ella con las risas del cuarto tras él.

- Sabía que contábamos contigo amor- elogió el ojiverde dándole un beso en la boca a la mujer quien lo aceptó de buena gana, con eso los tres Weasley supieron que en verdad estaban aparentemente reconciliados y esperaban que se quedaran así, especialmente Molly que los quería como a sus propios hijos.

De pronto se escuchó un quejido proveniente de la única cama del lugar, de inmediato la pelirroja dormida abrió los ojos parándose con celeridad para ponerse al lado de su esposo quien al parecer estaba recobrando el conocimiento, así fue, poco a poco, el hombre de crespo cabello oscuro fue abriendo sus pardos ojos acostumbrándose a la luz, lo primero que vio fue el lindo rostro pecoso de su esposa cosa que lo hizo sonreír de inmediato.

- ¡Oh Nev! ¡Pensé lo peor, pensé que te perdería!- sollozó ella abrazándolo como podía.

- Eso nunca, nunca Gin- declaró él correspondiendo a su muestra de cariño con dicha porque por un momento él también había creído que ya no la volvería a ver.

- Fue mi culpa…si hubiese ido directamente contigo no hubieras estado ahí para el ataque- se lamentó la señora Longbottom.

- Nada de eso, de cualquier modo pensaba quedarme y si hubieras llegado también te hubieses quedado y a lo mejor te lastimaban también esos licántropos…eso nunca me lo hubiera perdonado- corrigió él acariciando la pecosa cara de su único amor, de la madre de su hijo.

- ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien!- sonrió ella.

- Recuerda que para eso estudiamos- informó orgulloso provocando risas lo que lo llevó a darse cuenta de que no estaban solos y se sonrojó al instante- Ho..hola- saludó.

- ¡Nos da gusto que despertaras cuñadito! Ya pensaba que tendría que darte un beso para eso- bromeó el pelirrojo haciendo alusión a un cuento muggles que su amiga le había contado.

- Oh cállate Ron, ¿cómo te siente hijo?- tomó la palabra su suegra con ton dulce.

- Mejor Molly, gracias-

- ¿Sientes tu pierna?- soltó la rubia yendo, como siempre, directo al grano.

- Afortunadamente sí, no se preocupen, sé que ahí me llevé un gran tajo- calmó.

- ¿No te gustaría ver a Frank?- preguntó Harry- Aún no sabe nada pero Hermione podría sacarlo un rato del colegio- su mujer asintió apoyándolo.

- No, no quiero que se entere de este...incidente- dijo el hombre secundado por su esposa.

- Tarde o temprano lo sabrá Neville-

- Pero mejor que sea tarde Harry- declaró Ginny inflexible.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras los Longbottom se miraban con ternura y ellos se sumían en cavilaciones hasta que la matriarca Weasley decidió hablar.

- Nosotros nos vamos, le diré a Arthur y a los demás que ya estás bien- dijo la mujer llevándose consigo a las otras dos parejas con la autoridad nata de una madre.

- Ustedes se van ahora mismo a descansar un poco- ordenó una vez cerca de las chimeneas mirando a su hijo menor, a su nuera y al pelinegro.

- Pero mamá…-

- Obedece Ron, no lo repetiré- insistió.

- Esta vez yo me niego a irme Molly, lo siento pero quiero estar al tanto de todo- intervino el ojiverde.

- No y es mi última palabra Harry, necesitan dormir un poco, Hermione es la única que debe acompañarme al cuartel-

- Pero…-

- Ya dije Harry- le espetó severamente a lo que el morocho hizo una mueca pero asintió.

- Yo iré a la casa por la poción y nos veremos en el cuartel de la Orden- dijo la castaña.

- Hace años que no piso ese lugar…- musitó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Y no lo pisarás aún, ya váyanse- ordenó la pelirroja mayor.

Los ex aurores y la ex inefable asintieron desapareciendo por las chimeneas con un propósito ya fijo mientras la regordeta mujer suspiraba para también retirarse.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

- ¿Dices que la profesora Potter se fue temprano? ¿Está en el castillo?- preguntaba un hombre rubio a un niño de primer año de gryffindor.

- Solo vi que recibió una carta de una lechuza muy blanca y dijo que tenía que atender unas cosas y se fue del salón- confesó titubeante pues ese profesor lo intimidaba.

- Ya veo- se intrigó.

- ¿Profesor?- el hombre lo miró- ¿Ya puedo irme?- preguntó nervioso.

- Claro- se irguió arrogantemente viendo cómo el mocoso ese salía disparado hacia su Sala seguramente, cobarde y se decía gryffindor…como detestaba a los mocosos pero ni hablar, debía contener su rabia para que todo funcionara como lo planeó. Caminó con paso indolente mientras un niño de cabellos azabaches lo miraba intrigado.

Draco llegó hasta su habitación, tenía la hora libre así que tendría tiempo suficiente para hacer unas visitas, se colocó una capa completamente negra de un fino material desapareciendo del castillo sin problemas. Llegó a la sala de una mansión que le pertenecía donde un hombre de ojos verdes cual pasto lo recibió solemnemente.

- Señor.- lo saludó inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente.

- Infórmame Zabini- pidió el rubio con simpleza.

- El ataque por parte de los licántropos al mando de Greyback se hizo como lo ordenó, el Callejón Diagon los recordará por un buen rato…como predijo llegaron aurores y los miembros de la Orden esa- escupió con asco- Pero las criaturas cumplieron su misión de matar a unos cuantos magos y de paso hirieron a Neville Longbottom aunque no lo pudieron acabar- especificó satisfecho- Con esto seguramente el Ministerio va a alarmarse de verdad-

- Espero que ahora esos tontos me tomen enserio, digo, el que no lo hagan me conviene más pero quiero ver el pánico nuevamente en los rostros de todos- rió pensativo.

- Señor…Draco… ¿cuándo podré verlos?- se atrevió a preguntar el hombre arriesgándose a ser torturado por su osadía pero eso no sucedió.

El Lord miró a su segundo al mando examinándolo críticamente, ya no estaba tan esquelético como antes más bien había recuperado su atlética figura, su apariencia era impecable, su cabello volvía a ser tan corto como lo recordaba y el brillo de demencia en sus orbes casi había desaparecido al ser sustituido por uno de indiferencia…sopesó su petición y como se sentía piadoso ese día accedió a su simple deseo.

- Puedes ver a tu esposa pero a tu hijo no porque está en Hogwarts, deberás esperar hasta Navidad para eso- declaró con indiferencia.

- Gracias Draco- sonrió el convicto.

- Ten- el ojigris materializó un anillo en su mano el cual arrojó al otro- Es una especie de transportador, así no te detectarán- informó con seriedad- No te atrevas a decir nada de mí o de mis planes ¿esta claro, Blaise?-

- Sí- asintió el otro conciente de que si desobedecía esa orden la muerte se lo llevaría en el acto.

- Gira el anillo y aparecerás en tu antigua mansión-

El moreno hizo lo que le indicaba su amo y al ponerse el anillo lo giró sobre su dedo sintiendo la conocida sensación de succión y desapareciendo de la mansión.

Malfoy, o mejor dicho Voldemort, desapareció nuevamente de la mansión una vez despedido su siervo llegando a una calle muy poco transitada, debía actuar deprisa, repasó en su mente la información del antiguo Malfoy al tiempo que una puerta aparecía frente a sí con el número 12 en ella, sonrió satisfecho, era una suerte que Draco hubiera sido un traidor después de todo ya que por él conocía ahora el dichoso cuartel de la maldita Orden del Fénix…entró sigilosamente en el #12 de Grimmauld Place suponiéndolo vacío como en efecto estaba, caminó sin hacer el menor ruido rumbo hacia su objetivo, se paró justo enfrente de un cuadro cubierto por una gran manta negra llena de polvo, el cual retiró mágicamente para encarar a una mujer ceñuda y llena de arrugas que reaccionó al instante.

- ¡Tú! ¡Traidor de la sangre! ¡Deshonra de la familia!- vociferó la mujer furiosa.

- Hola Walburga- saludó cordialmente el hombre pues necesitaba a esa estúpida pintura para sus planes.

- ¡No me hables! ¡Paria! ¡Traidor! ¡Maldito amante de los muggles! ¡Maldigo el día de tu nacimiento!- gritó a todo pulmón.

- Tranquila, he venido porque deseo redimirme, continuar con la causa de la limpieza de la sangre- confesó con calma y tratando de sonar arrepentido.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Tú estabas con los demás traidores! ¡Eres un traidor!- objetó la mujer histérica.

- Ya no, me he dado cuenta de que cometí un grave error y ahora quiero honrar mi sangre, nuestra sangre…después de todo soy el último Black de sangre limpia- razonó mirando al cuadro con sus orbes malignas que brillaban con tonos escarlata, se jactaba de haber usurpado ese cuerpo pues ahora era verdad que su sangre era tan pura como siempre quiso.

- ¡No! ¡Todos me traicionaron! ¡Mis hijos! ¡¿Por qué he de creerte?!-

- Porque soy tu única esperanza de limpiar este mundo…- sonrió el otro.

- ¿Qué planeas para eso?- le increpó despectivamente pero comenzando a bajar la guardia.

- Estoy reuniendo a un ejército para volver a someter al mundo definitivamente, asesinar muggles y sangres sucia o esclavizarlos si me place- recitó triunfante recordando sus antiguos planes.

- ¿Y de qué te sirve que yo lo sepa? ¿Qué quieres aquí?- inquirió ella pero con una voz más suave y una retorcida sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

- Necesito tu ayuda-

- ¿En qué podría ayudarte yo? Soy un simple recuerdo por desgracia…-

- Los estúpidos de la Orden vendrán aquí a planear sus cosas como en el pasado- comenzó- Quiero que los escuches para que me comuniques todo luego-

- Trataré pero ¿cómo te lo diré? No considero prudente que te aparezcas por aquí si la escoria vuelve a invadir mi noble hogar- escupió.

- Tengo un cuadro tuyo que Narcissa conservaba, lo pondré en mi habitación y así podrás visitarme- propuso complacido por haber convencido a la anciana.

- Así lo haré entonces…una cosa, quiero que regreses a Kreacher a esta casa- condicionó.

El rubio se limitó a asentir con arrogancia mientras el sonido de la puerta llegó a sus oídos por lo que hizo un gesto de despedida y despareció del lugar sin problemas pues una vez roto el fidelio para su persona, podía aparecerse ahí a su antojo.

La señora Black quedó descubierta así que pudo observar cómo una mujer regordeta entraba a su casa tosiendo estruendosamente por el polvo del lugar, la identificó de inmediato como una de esos malditos traidores de la sangre pelirrojos, esos que se atrevían a respirar todavía, los detestaba con todo su ser.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Esto es un desastre!- exclamó la mujer conocida como Molly Weasley refiriéndose a la casona, observó el lugar deteniendo su vista en el cuadro de la señora Black que la miraba ceñuda mas no hacía ademán de insultarla así que no se tomó la molestia de cubrirla. Se dirigió rápidamente a la sala donde habilitó la chimenea poniendo arriba la lista de invitados como en el pasado, enseguida se dedicó a arreglar un poco la habitación esperando a los demás a quienes ya había mandado un mensaje vía patronus.

Pasados unos minutos el fuego se encendió dejando ver a un auror algo viejo de cuerpo robusto, que cojeaba a falta de una pierna y tenía un ojo rotatorio intimidante.

- Ya estoy viejo para esto- declaró el hombre tosiendo sonoramente.

- Siéntate Alastor y no te quejes- regañó la mujer acomodándolo en un viejo sofá mientras el hombre bufaba.

Unos segundos después apareció la directora de Hogwarts con un gesto serio.

- Hola Molly ¿por qué la urgencia? No tengo mucho tiempo disponible como sabrás- recitó limpiando su túnica de todo rastro de hollín.

- Hola Minerva, lo sé pero es importante- respondió la pelirroja, entonces aparecieron los gemelos rodando por el suelo- ¡Fred, George! ¡Compórtense! ¡Ya están muy mayorcitos para eso!- regañó.

- ¡Empezó él!- dijo uno.

- ¡No es cierto, fue él!- alegó el otro lleno de hollín.

- ¡Basta! ¡Esto es serio y…!- otra llamarada trajo a una nueva pareja que eran los Lupin.

- Ya llegamos- sonrió Tonks sacudiéndose descuidadamente.

- Pasen, pasen. Ahora solo falta…-

- ¡Ya estoy aquí!- exclamó Hermione saliendo de la chimenea casi enseguida, tosiendo inevitablemente mientras sostenía una caja en sus manos- Deberíamos encontrar otro tipo de polvos flu- se quejó tratando de sacudirse el polvo de sus ropas.

- ¡Ah! Precisamente Fred y yo trabajamos en eso…- inició alegre George.

- ¡Cállense! No venimos a hablar de eso- espetó su madre furibunda ante la inmadurez de sus hijos a lo que estos bajaron la cabeza algo intimidados por su madre.

- Bueno ¿para qué nos hemos reunido?- apresuró McGonagall.

- Remus quiere infiltrarse entre los hombres lobo y yo he traído poción multijugos- contestó cierta castaña tal y como lo hacía en clases abriendo la caja que tenía mostrando los 6 frascos llenos de la poción.

- Vaya…- asimiló la directora.

- Súper- exclamaron los gemelos sonrientes.

- Supongo que su plan no tiene el consentimiento del Departamento de Aurores ¿verdad?- dijo Minerva mirando a los Lupin severamente.

- Es que necesitamos rapidez y pues siempre hemos actuado en secreto cuando es necesario- se excusó Tonks sonriendo inocentemente.

- Claro que sí pedimos tu consentimiento por la Orden- agregó Remus precavidamente.

- Yo también tengo mis temores Minerva pero creo que deben hacer esto, la Orden debe volver a actuar antes de que esta situación se haga más grande- intervino Molly con seriedad al ver la duda en el rostro enjuto de la directora.

- Bien- suspiró- ¿tienes el cabello necesario?- inquirió pues sabía que la situación actual ameritaba ese tipo de acciones, Albus apoyaría eso.

- Aquí lo tengo- se alegró la metamorfomaga sacando un frasquito de su túnica que se encontraba vacío- O estaba…- se extrañó al verlo así.

- Ay Nymphadora- suspiró su marido sacando él un frasquito repleto de pelos- Este es- aclaró a lo que su esposa le sonrió.

- Agrégalos Remus- ofreció los frascos la ojimiel- Si necesitas más sólo avísame pero considero que con estos te bastará-

- Sí, gracias…- agregó los pelos con cuidado.

- ¡Malditas basuras! ¡Traidores de la sangre! ¡Mestizos! ¡Los maldigo! ¡Ensucian mi casa, una casa que antes de su llegada era honorable…!- escucharon los gritos tan peculiares que creyeron olvidados pero no y sabían exactamente quién era la culpable.

- Debí haberla tapado…- se maldijo Molly por lo bajo.

- ¡Bazofias! ¡Indignos de vivir! ¡Escoria de la naturaleza! ¡Los repudio! ¡Malditos…!- siguió gritando a lo que todos bufaron.

- Temo recordar que esa espantosa mujer es mi familiar- murmuró Tonks cambiando su pelo por uno rosa eléctrico.

- Iré a taparla- se ofreció la castaña saliendo de la sala, caminó con varita en mano hacia el cuadro de la entrada, el cual muchas veces la llamó sangre sucia, tenía tanto de no ir ahí que casi lo había olvidado y al parecer nadie pisaba ese sitio tampoco a juzgar por la suciedad. Se paró frente a la cara iracunda de la mujer quien calló de golpe al verla.

- Dumbledore- escupió la señora- ¡Traidora de la sangre! ¡Eres una vergüenza!-

- A mí también me da gusto verla señora Black- se burló la castaña sin inmutarse por sus acusaciones.- Y soy Potter ahora- aclaró.

- Oh que desgracia…qué desgracia- declaró- Además de ser una asquerosa traidora, te atreves a combinar tu sangre con la de un mestizo…¡que abominación!- exclamó horrorizada.- Si tienen hijos serán una abominación…-

- Me está dando jaqueca Walburga así que la cubriré si no le molesta- gruñó la otra indignada porque insultara a sus hijos.

- Ja, el dolor de cabeza pronto será el menor de tus problemas…- siseó- Potter- escupió con desagrado volteándose sin agregar más.

La ojimel se extrañó por el comentario y casi le pregunta que a qué se refería pero se detuvo tirándola de a loca y simplemente colocó el trapo negro encima del cuadro el cual seguía desgraciadamente adherido al lugar.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

La pelinegra revolvía sus manos nerviosamente, casi no tenía uñas ya de tanto que se las mordía desde el día en que se enteró de la fuga de su aún esposo, casi no podía creer que Blaise estaba libre, bueno prófugo, pero fuera de esa cárcel espantosa, le alegraba por un lado porque a pesar de todo lo seguía amando, talvez no fuera un amor cursi como el de muchas parejas, ni el trágico de otras, tampoco el pasional de algunos ni mucho menos el romántico de los cuentos, pero era amor, el mismo con el que fue concebido Robert y por eso le angustiaba que Blaise estuviese ávido de venganza y que la hubiera olvidado, lleno de odio el cual pudiese transmitir a su hijo ya que seguramente querría verlo.

- Zabini ¿todo en orden?- inquirió un auror de semblante arrogante que provocó un escalofrío en la mujer.

- Sí…- rogó internamente para que se fuera rápido y así pasó, no sin antes dirigirle una pervertida mirada que la asqueó pero debía aguantarlo, más ahora que la mantenían más vigilada que nunca por la reciente fuga del mortífago Zabini.

La mujer pidió un desayuno ligero al único elfo del lugar quien se notaba que la detestaba por sus bruscos modos de tratarla, era normal sin embargo ella estaba en el paraíso comparado con Azkabán pero de cualquier modo era una prisionera y los buenos tratos no le eran merecidos según muchos, hizo una esbozo de sonrisa al recordar que Hermione la ayudaría con su hijo a pesar de todo, desde ese instante ella podría morir sin preocupaciones pues su Robert estaba en buenas manos.

De pronto un ruido en el hall la alertó, no era hora de la ronda aún, extrañada se puso en pie abriendo la puerta de la sala para encontrarse con la figura de un hombre envestido en un túnica negra de primera mano quien la miraba con tristeza y anhelo.

- Hola Pansy- saludó el hombre con voz firme, hacía tanto que deseaba decirle eso, decirle su nombre viéndola de frente pero ella no respondió, era normal, tenían 16 años sin verse, su mujer a penas y había cambiado, lo único notorio era su extrema delgadez y la enorme pena en su rostro, los rastros comunes de la edad le traían sin cuidado.

- ¿Blaise?- murmuró ella sin terminar de creer lo que veía, aquel hombre que le juró amor en medio de la guerra estaba en su casa nuevamente, viéndose tal y como lo recordaba solamente con algunas arrugas de más y una expresión de quien ha sufrido lo peor.

- Estoy de vuelta querida- contestó el ojiverde caminando hacia ella deseoso de tenerla a su lado una ves más, ansioso de probar sus finos labios y estrecharla con fuerza.

- No puedo creerlo- sollozó ella abalanzándose con desesperación hacia su marido, al hombre de su vida que le ayudó a concebir a su más preciado tesoro, sintió cómo era correspondida al gesto para luego ser besada por él, su beso se profundizó marcando el territorio abandonado desde hacía muchos años, recordando el sabor del otro, dejándose embriagar por sus renovadas emociones, pasando sus manos por los cabellos de su pareja rememorando su textura, añorando el pasado como nunca antes, tratando de extender el momento lo más posible pero la falta de aire los separó lentamente.

- Sigues besando tan bien como siempre- susurró el hombre mirando a su esposa con deseo.

- Y tú sigues siendo tan malo como recuerdo- rió ella rozando los labios de él con su mano- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?- inquirió.

- Un traslador- apuntó con simpleza- Sentémonos, hay mucho de qué hablar- propuso tomándola de la mano para sentarse en un sofá.

- ¿Cómo escapaste?- volvió a preguntar la mujer con miles de dudas.

- Eso no importa, solo que ya estoy afuera- calmó el pelinegro- ¿Tú cómo has estado?-

- Mal, hasta ahora- sonrió- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Te están buscando y…- murmuró preocupada.

- No me atraparán- declaró este tomándola del mentón- Ahora, háblame de Robert ¿cómo está? ¿cómo es?- pidió ansioso por saber de su heredero.

- Es muy guapo como era de esperarse, ah y se parece un poco a ti- confesó arrogantemente a tono de broma- Aquí tienes una foto suya- sacó de su túnica un pequeña foto de su único hijo junto a ella, primero mostrándose serios para luego abrazarse sonrientes, el menor era casi idéntico al padre por lo que este sonrió sintiendo su corazón emocionado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Sí, es muy apuesto- sonrió el hombre- Pero tiene tu tosca nariz y tu pálido color- observó divertido notando que su mujer gruñía porque su nariz era uno de sus mayores orgullos.

- Es un Zabini- suspiró ella feliz pues por fin el padre conocía al hijo y veía sus rasgos en él.

La pareja se miró intensamente, no hacían falta palabras cursis para describir la felicidad que los embargaba, a pesar de ser asesinos, de haber torturado sin compasión a infinidad de personas, de estar al otro lado de la justicia, a pesar de todo eso eran humanos…y como todos amaban, más específicamente se amaban y su hijo era la prueba viviente de ello.

- Lo conoceré pronto- declaró él con seguridad devolviéndole la foto.

- Pero por favor Blaise, no le metas ideas malas- rogó ella- Es solo un niño…-

- Sabrá lo que deba saber- espetó él endureciendo su cara.

- ¿Estás con el nuevo Señor Tenebroso?- preguntó la pelinegra con algo de miedo.

- Sí- confesó seriamente- Voy a poder cobrar mi venganza y por fin caminaremos con la cabeza en alto, el mundo volverá a respetarnos- agregó con un brillo de rencor en sus orbes.

- Blaise, no es bueno guardar ese odio…aprende a perdonar y a considerar que talvez nosotros fuimos los que estuvimos mal- aconsejó ella con ternura al tiempo que acariciaba la mano de su esposo.

- Sé que estamos mal pero ya no hay vuelta atrás- negó.

- Hay que intentar enmendarnos Blaise y perdonar…-

- ¡Nunca!- exclamó apartado su mano- ¡No descansaré hasta vengarme! ¡Te repito que no hay vuelta atrás!- se puso de pie con brusquedad.

- Querido…- ella lo miró con pena.

- ¡Nada! ¡Y más vale que TÚ no le metas estúpidas ideas de perdón a MI hijo!- arrastró las palabras mirándola con furia.

- ¡Es nuestro hijo!- reprochó ella a lo que su marido le dio la espalda girando su anillo para desaparecer de la mansión.

La visita no había sido como lo planeó sin embargo verla a ella le bastaba para aguantar los horrores que haría en nombre de una causa que realmente ya no le importaba tanto por sus ideales sino por simple venganza, una venganza que ella no comprendía porque no había pasado 16 años metida en un hoyo de desolación llamado Azkabán, ella no lo entendería nunca y, sin embargo, tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera porque a pesar de todo, de las apariencias, engaños, traiciones, de la frialdad, la separación y su situación…la amaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

-------------------------- -----------------------------

**Y aquí la continuación… **

**Espero sus ****reviews****, de verdad**

**Y gracias **_**heydi Ha**_**jaja y claro que es imposible resistirse…también gracias a ti**_**relenna**_**te agradezco sinceramente****el apoyo, leyendo tu comentario siento que alguien de verdad se atreve a leer mis locuras jejje nos vemos pronto…espero**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	13. Pasiones Peligrosas

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos reservados me impiden mentir así que contra mi voluntad declaro que Harry Potter no es mío es de Rowling…

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Pasiones Peligrosas**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Me siento extraño_

_Regresar a las misiones me sabe amargo_

_Me recuerda a las guerras vividas,_

_Soy un anciano…_

_He sobrevivido a dos de ellas_

_Y parece que se avecina una tercera_

_Pero la sobrellevaré_

_Pues ahora tengo una familia,_

_Sonrío al decirlo: finalmente tengo una familia._

_-Remus Lupin_

Hermione se encontró de nuevo con los otros miembros de la Orden, observó que el número era muy reducido pues muchos habían muerto, habían sido gravemente heridos, se había ido del país o simplemente ya no querían saber más de guerras…era comprensible después de todo quién querría rememorar esa nefasta época, sin embargo una similar se avecinaba.

- Hermione, será mejor que regresemos al Colegio- propuso McGonagall mirando a la que fue su alumna predilecta y consideraba su hija.

- Sí- aceptó ésta algo distraída.

- Nos veremos después Minerva- despidió Molly.

- Te informaré cuanto pueda, desde ahora estoy de viaje para quien pregunte- dijo Remus tomando de un jalón la poción multijugos, al instante su cuerpo cambió dolorosamente al de otro hombre no muy alto, con innumerables cicatrices, pelo oscuro y de feroces ojos amarillentos- Ahora soy Riccialdi- declaró mostrando su nueva identidad con disgusto.

- Eras más guapo antes- soltó Tonks provocando que los demás rodaran los ojos y su esposo la mirara entre apenado y complacido.

- Bueno, ya vamonos que quiero investigar unas cosas- apuró Ojo loco algo emocionado, después de todo él era un cazador de magos tenebrosos y le encantaba la acción, no estaba hecho para pasar el resto de su vida en casa empolvándose.

- Hasta pronto- se despidió Hermione siguiendo a la directora por la red flu hasta su despacho en el colegio, donde volvió a sacudirse las cenizas.

- Por favor regresa a clases, no quiero sospechas- dijo la mujer de lentes ya sentada en su escritorio revisando más papeles.

- ¿Me mantendrás informada?- inquirió ella sonriente.

- Ah- la otra le miró con un brillo divertido- ¿Cómo está el señor Longbottom?-

- Hace unas horas despertó, se ve bien afortunadamente, su pierna fue lo más grave pero los sanadores juran que no tendrá secuelas mayores que una fea cicatriz, ya sabes, esas heridas están malditas- explicó a detalle

- Excelente- dio por terminada la conversación pero al ver que la ex Gryffindor no se movía y la miraba expectante agregó- Te diré cuanto pueda-

- Gracias Minerva, me encargaré de investigar lo que pasa- agradeció la nieta del difunto director que en ese momento la miraba desde el cuadro de la oficina con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La mujer vio a su abuelo sonriéndole también, no necesitaban palabras, dio media vuelta saliendo del despacho y del pasadizo rumbo a una de sus clases del día, ya buscaría una buena excusa para su hijo más pequeño.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

- Ahí regresa- dijo un ojiazul mirando el mapa que su melliza sostenía también examinándolo.

- Regresa del despacho de la profesora McGonagall- declaró ella.

- Se los dije, se fue a algún lado- intervino un pequeño pelinegro.

- Pero ¿a dónde y por qué?-

- Solo vi que Hedwig le entregó una carta, Lily- dijo el niño.

- Vamos a obtener respuestas…- comenzó el joven adelantándose un poco.

- No Sirius- lo detuvo su hermana jalándolo de la túnica- Sería muy sospechoso que la encontráramos así como así, además tenemos clase- razonó.

- Pero Lily…-

- Nada hermano, la paciencia a veces es buena- le explicó sonriente.

- Eso lo dices tú porque no vas en Adivinación y no te dicen que leas hojas de té y cosas así- se quejó el castaño.

- No te quejes que tú quisiste tomar esa clase- alegó ella.

- Ya no se peleen que llegaremos tarde; yo ya me voy porque tengo Pociones- declaró el ojimiel alejándose de sus hermanos quienes lo miraron como si fuera a la guerra.

El jovencito por su parte pensaba en lo que había visto esa mañana respecto a su profesor, era sospechoso que estuviera tan al pendiente de su madre…algo le daba mala espina y no iba a dejarlo así además le incomodaba la cercanía del rubio con su mamá. Entró al aula con tranquilidad dispuesto a tener paciencia para soportar la clase, el hombre no paraba de lanzarle indirectas desagradables y bajarle puntos a su casa por cualquier cosa mas él no se alteraba en lo absoluto pues era mejor ignorar los comentarios, gracias a ello podía salir casi indemne de la clase, durante toda la hora no pronunció palabra alguna a pesar de que su amigo Alex le hablara en murmullos, preparó su poción acabándola justo antes del toque como no todos lograron.

- Alex, adelántate a Herbología, te alcanzo más tarde- dijo el pelinegro levantándose.

- ¿Seguro? El profesor Malfoy es bastante huraño…- replicó el niño.

- Estaré bien- calmó a lo que el pequeño Tremlett se encogió de hombros retirándose.

El rubio observó que el pequeño Ravenclaw se quedó solo en el salón notando con extrañeza que se encaminaba hacia él con pasos pequeños pero firmes escrutándolo con su penetrante mirada ámbar.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa señor Potter?- cuestionó el hombre gélidamente.

- Profesor Malfoy- inició- Sé que es un buen amigo de mi mamá y que la aprecia mucho, sin embargo no es muy ético preguntarle a los alumnos por su paradero- declaró con seriedad.

- Solamente me preocupo por ella- respondió él sorprendido por la suspicacia del infante sin ocurrírsele negar la acusación.

- Pues puede preguntarle directamente a ella luego, a menos que tenga algo que ocultar…- el rubio abrió los ojos más de la cuenta por sus deducciones.

- No le permito que me hable de esa manera Potter- regañó.

- Lo lamento…pero por favor no se acerque más de la cuenta a mi madre, profesor- advirtió con su típica voz infantil- Con su permiso- dio media vuelta sin esperar respuesta para abandonar el aula.

Draco se quedó de piedra, cómo era posible que un niñito viniera a amenazarlo, era la réplica nauseabunda de su padre pero sin duda era demasiado parecido a su madre en cuanto a inteligencia, no por nada lo habían puesto en Ravenclaw, en su plan no tenía contemplado este inconveniente pero no era un problema real solamente debía tomar sus precauciones con él y ya.

Caminó a su cuarto recordando que debía colocar el cuadro de la señora Black para que esta pudiera visitarlo tal y como habían acordado, así que buscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con un cuadro exquisitamente decorado con un fondo magenta pero vacío a excepción de una elegante silla, lo colocó en un nicho oculto en un pared del lugar embrujándolo para que si alguien llegase a entrar nuevamente lo que viera fuese un simple espejo.

Justo cuando terminó de acomodarlo, la canosa figura de su supuesta tía abuela hizo acto de presencia acomodándose en la silla para mirar el lugar complacida.

- ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió el hombre aparentando amabilidad.

- Al parecer hubo una reunión de la asquerosa Orden esa tal como predijiste- informó asqueada- Sólo pude ver a la gorda pelirroja traidora y a la otra traidora ex sangre sucia esposita del imbécil de Potter-

- ¿Estaba ahí?- se interesó reconociendo que se refería a Molly Weasley y a Hermione.

- Por desgracia…ensucian de nuevo mi hogar…no pude escuchar sus planes desde mi lugar- se lamentó- Por eso necesito a mi elfo-

- Lo enviaré allá lo más pronto posible- dijo él satisfecho al saber a dónde había ido la castaña.

- De acuerdo entonces nos vemos, debo regresar allá para que no sospechen- ella se puso de pie con exagerada elegancia desapareciendo del cuadro.

El rubio tomó asiento en uno de sus sillones pensando en la mejor manera de regresar al elfo asqueroso a esa casa, nadie confiaría en él pero seguro necesitaban que alguien hiciera limpieza en el abandonado lugar, decidió llamar al elfo ya que al final de cuentas él era su amo por derecho y por sangre…segundo después la pequeña y desgarbada figura del elfo se materializó frente a él.

- Kreacher- reconoció- Soy Draco Malfoy, tu nuevo amo- se presentó arrogantemente.

- Ah, Kreacher escuchó cosas sobre el amo- dijo la criatura- Un traidor a la sangre…- escupió murmurando.

- No te atrevas a repetir eso asquerosa criatura, soy tu amo te guste o no- regañó- Además ya hablé con tu ama y me acepta como su heredero- confesó notando como un brillo aparecía en los ojos del elfo al recordarla.

- Mi pobre ama- chilló- Ella no se dejaría engañar…-

- ¡Cállate! Quiero que regreses a la antigua mansión Black-

- Me es imposible…me ataron a seguir órdenes del mestizo Harry Potter- escupió con odio el nombre.

- Tú sirves la familia Black ante todo ¿no?- la criatura asintió enérgicamente- Yo soy el último Black así que como te dije al inicio, soy tu amo- dijo con soberbia.

- Como diga amo- reverenció complacido por la actitud del rubio y de la orden tan dichosa de volver a su casa.

- Acompáñame con McGonagall, arreglaremos tu traslado- ordenó poniéndose de pie seguido del elfo dirigiéndose a la conocida gárgola que no quedaba tan lejos de su habitación si uno sabía qué camino tomar- Leo Lepidus- 'estúpida contraseña' pensó subiendo al despacho y tocando la puerta educadamente.

- Adelante- dijo una voz.

- Buen día Minerva- saludó galantemente él haciendo pasar a su nuevo sirviente.

- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí Draco?- cuestionó ella suspicaz al ver al elfo ahí.

- Encontré a esta…cosa….- dijo con repulsión señalando a la criatura- …Cerca de mi cuarto humillándose así que decidí traerla para acá-

- Ya veo- la mujer mayor se levantó de su asiento acomodándose las gafas- ¿Qué pasa ahora Kreacher?- le preguntó sin pizca de gentileza.

- ¡Kreacher no soporta estar aquí!- chilló tirándose al suelo- ¡Kreacher no tiene motivo para vivir más!- chilló golpeándose con el piso ante la desconcertada mirada de la anciana.

- Me retiro Minerva, talvez usted piense cómo quitarle esa pena al elfo- dijo el hombre atrapando momentáneamente la mirada de la directora implantándole esa idea en su cerebro sin que esta se percatara pues las defensas de la anciana era nada para él y su gran poder, sería hasta sencillo manipularla pero no…demasiado obvio mejor que muriera luego. Se retiró sin más.

- ¡Kreacher quiere regresar con su ama!- siguió el elfo sollozante- ¡Kreacher se siente una basura por haber abandonado su casa y a su pobre ama!- chilló desesperado.

- Bueno déjame pensar- trató de calmarlo cuando de pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza, recordó que Molly mencionó algo sobre limpiar el cuartel de la Orden, no confiaban en cualquiera pero Kreacher conocía muy bien el lugar además no podía traicionar a su amo el cual era Harry así que todo quedaba bien.

- ¡Kreacher se castigará hasta morir!- chilló otra vez golpeándose más duro para fastidio de la directora.

- Espera, escribiré una lechuza a tu amo para ver qué podemos hacer pero lo más seguro es que debas regresar a Grimmauld Place, eso sería lo mejor- meditó mientras el elfo doméstico esbozaba una maléfica sonrisita y dejaba de lastimarse.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

El "hombre" corría deprisa a través del bosque, sabía que estaban en alguna parte de ahí, no podía equivocarse pues lo olía, además seguramente lo habían detectado ya también, agudizó su sentidos como hace tanto no podía para estar alerta, ahora era un licántropo nuevamente, sólo por un tiempo claro pero lo aprovecharía, de pronto escuchó unas ramas siendo aplastadas por alguien o algo y se detuvo en seco. En la oscuridad distinguió varios pares de ojos amarillos percatándose de que estaba rodeado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Riccialdi?- preguntó una voz dejando ver a un robusto hombre deformado por innumerables heridas y de cabello castaño dorado.

- Reunirme con ustedes obviamente- respondió Remus con una voz que no era la suya.

- Vimos que los aurores te capturaron- dijo otro hombre un poco en mejor estado.

- Escapé- soltó Lupin esperando que le creyeran.

- ¿Escapaste o te vendiste?- gruñó otro.

- Escapé- repitió Remus.

- Eso no es fácil- soltó otro oliéndolo- Espero que no hayas hecho un trato para salvar tu pellejo- insistió con rencor rodeando al supuesto Riccialdi.

- Imposible, sabes que no puede- objetó una mujer algo desnutrida y con rastros de heridas en su piel.

- No lo defiendas…- espetó el otro.

- ¡Basta! Ferah tiene razón, no puede o ya estaría muerto. Debemos llevarlo con Greyback de cualquier modo- dijo el robusto con autoridad.

Remus se sorprendió sobre manera, según él Fenrir Greyback había muerto en la Gran Guerra, él mismo lo había matado…no podía ser que aún viviera y si estaba en lo correcto fuera él el líder de los licántropos.

- Andando entonces- propuso él haciendo como que se sabía el camino.

- Por acá Riccialdi- dijo uno con burla al verlo irse por otro lado.

Lupin hizo un gesto de molestia caminando detrás de dos licántropos, tras él una voz llamó su atención.

- Alan…- susurró la mujer a la que llamaron Ferah- No cometas estupideces, te noto algo diferente- declaró ella pasando a su lado para adelantarse sin esperar una respuesta.

El ex licántropo la observó detectando un ligero tono de cariño en su voz, así que interpretó el comentario como un gesto cortés de alegrarse por su regreso, claro, ella no sabía que realmente Riccialdi no había regresado.

Caminaron por enredados senderos del bosque, adentrándose cada vez más en él cosa que provocaba que la oscuridad aumentara debido a los imponentes árboles, aunque nadie evidenciaba que tenía algún problema al respecto ya que debido a su condición podían ver como si el sol los alumbrara. Llegaron a una cueva protegida por varios hechizos y más licántropos, a la cual ingresaron de uno en uno debido al estrecho sendero.

- Riccialdi regresó- informó el licano robusto del principio dirigiéndose a un hombre sentado entre un nicho de pieles.

- ¿Ah sí? Riccialdi acércate- ordenó el hombre que se veía bastante joven, vigoroso y hasta gallardo, sin embargo le recordaba a alguien- Dime, exactamente ¿cómo conseguiste escapar?- cuestionó con un brillo de maldad en sus orbes amarillas.

- Cuando me capturaron pensaban interrogarme pero antes de eso una mujer fue a mi celda para darme algo de comer- relató recordando la historia que habían inventado anteriormente- La mujer no tomó precauciones, según sabía era una auror pero no lo parecía por su extrema torpeza, así que pude escapar valiéndome de ella como escudo- terminó rogando porque le creyeran.

- ¿Cuál era el nombre de esa mujer?-

- No lo sé pero tenía el cabello rosado y vestía bastante raro- declaró Remus recordando las características de su mujer.

- Yo la conozco Greyback- dijo otro "hombre"- Es la esposa metamorfomaga de Lupin- informó.

- ¿Lupin?- repitió el apellido apretando los puños con furia ante la extrañada mirada del aludido, el joven hombre inspiró profundamente para calmarse- Bien…es bueno tenerte de vuelta- declaró sin mucho énfasis.

Los demás hicieron un ademán de despedida con la cabeza para salir de la cueva mucho más relajados, ya sin tomarse la molestia de vigilar a su compañero retornado, se acomodaron en otra cueva mucho más grande. Remus vio que la mujer se le acercaba.

- Guardé tus pieles- le dijo ella- Sabía que regresarías Alan- hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa ofreciéndole varios jirones de piel.

- Gracias- aceptó él las cosas sin inmutarse pero pensando que talvez ella le pudiera dar información sobre todo lo que pasaba ahí- Se nota que Greyback siente aversión por ese Lupin ¿no?- inició una plática sentándose en sus pieles.

- Por supuesto, no descansará hasta vengar a su padre- dijo ella con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba a su lado, el hombre comprendió entonces que ese debía ser hijo de Fenrir Greyback aunque jamás imaginó que había tenido uno pero ahí estaba, como líder.

- Nuestro jefe no debería poner asuntos personales sobre nuestro objetivo- se atrevió a decir para tantear el camino.

- Todo es personal –corrigió ella mirándolo con suspicacia- Todos estamos con él por cosas personales, por una venganza contra los magos, ya lo sabes…regresaste algo raro- observó.

- Tonterías, solamente estoy cansado- se excusó Lupin rápidamente pues había metido la pata.

- ¿Muy, muy cansado?- dijo ella con un tono juguetón aproximándose al otro insinuantemente- Porque podríamos saludarnos como se debe…- propuso acariciándolo suavemente cosa que puso nervioso al otro.

- Mmm creo que ahora no- negó apartándola lo más sutilmente que pudo, si su esposa se enteraba de eso seguro que le iba a ir mal.

- Como quieras- aceptó ella acomodando sus propias pieles a un lado de las de él- Pero te haré compañía- afirmó acostándose resignada, él la miró con ternura pues comprendió que realmente ella quería a ese Alan, solo esperaba que el verdadero Alan la quisiera también y que algún día se volviesen a reunir claro.

- Gracias Ferah- dijo acomodándose para dormir.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Harry llegó cansado a su mansión aunque también enojado porque tenía ganas de ayudar en algo pero también quería dormir un poco ya que a penas podía sentarse y mantener los ojos abiertos más de cinco segundos…su esposa acababa de irse al cuartel y parecía, por su actitud, que lo había perdonado, sin embargo él no sabía lo que pasaba en su cabeza, todo era muy confuso, sus pensamientos lo traicionaban cruelmente, sus corazón amaba a Hermione pero otra parte de él deseaba desesperadamente a Cho, una parte que se hacía más y más fuerte cada vez que la veía, era como una atracción irresistible y no ayudaba el que no pudiese alejarse mucho de la oriental pues la veía todos los días mientras que a su esposa solo una vez a la semana, a lo mejor eran sus primitivos instintos de hombre y que, lamentablemente, no podía controlar y eso era muy malo porque estaban arruinando su matrimonio.

Repentinamente alguien tocó a su puerta pero, como no quería que nadie lo molestara, no se movió sin embargo ante la insistencia del golpeteo, y debido a que sus elfos estaban descansando, se levantó con un suspiro para abrir a quien sea que tocara encontrándose con nada menos y nada más que con la pelinegra que tan confundido lo tenía, lo tenía hasta algo asustado por sus reacciones.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó rodeándolo con sus brazos- ¿Por qué cancelaste el entrenamiento hoy? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó melosamente.

- Sí…- el morocho aspiró su fragancia casi sin darse cuenta olvidándose de su dilema anterior por completo, como si nada más importara, luchó un poco contra ese sentimiento pero no pudo- Pero pasa por favor- ofreció rendido a su deseo mostrándose galante a lo que la mujer entró sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Pero dime ¿qué pasó?- insistió ella acomodándose en el sillón más grande.

- Hubo un ataque en el Callejón Diagon y Neville resultó herido- explicó sin ser capaz de callarse nada- Pasamos toda la noche con él en el hospital-

- Ay, pobrecito de ti, debes de estar muy cansado- la oriental comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza revolviéndole aún más su indomable cabellera.

- Algo…- suspiró él dejándose consentir, la verdad es que le hacía falta relajarse y Cho le estaba ayudando mucho en ello.

- No te preocupes, yo sé el remedio perfecto- declaró la pelinegra bajando sus manos por su rostro hasta llegar a su camisa la cual desabrochó salvajemente paseando sus manos por los bien formados pectorales del jugador.

- ¿Ah sí?- inquirió el ojiverde sonriente.

- Sí…- murmuró ella quitándole sus gafas redondas para cerrar su boca en un beso apasionado en el que, sin preguntar, la oriental involucró la lengua dominando la situación, se reclinaron en el sillón disfrutando de sus caricias, el morocho respondió con alegría al estímulo de ella, no le importaba nada más que tocarla mientras ella sonreía declarándose victoriosa en la conquista de ese hombre, ahora sí que sería todo suyo, la poción que su amo le había facilitado sí que era potente…

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Los gryffindor caminaban bromeando por los pasillos del castillo, era el final de sus clases por esa semana, no tenían de qué preocuparse, un hufflepuff venía con ellos platicando tranquilamente sobre quidditch sobre el porqué no le gustaba tanto mientras los demás le decían que eso era una aberración y halagaban al equipo de sus padres sobre todo.

- Mamá es la mejor cazadora del mundo- declaró con orgullo el pelinegro.

- Pues papá es el mejor guardián del mundo también- agregó el pelirrojo sonriente aunque no admirara ese deporte sí quería a su padre y si era ese su trabajo lo respetaba.

- Yo creo que nuestro papá es el mejor buscador del planeta ¿verdad Lily?- sonrió Sirius.

- De acuerdo hermano- dijo ella alegre al saberse también buscadora.

- Ya han habido dos partidos en el colegio pero hemos participado solamente en uno- comentó Frank con tristeza.

- Pero alégrate que en enero nos toca jugar y ¿adivinen con quién?-

- Me lo imagino Sirius…Slytherin- soltó el joven Longbottom con fastidio.

- Véanle el lado bueno chicos, los aplastarán- rió Bill animándolo un poco.

- ¡Pasado mañana juegan los Cannons!- exclamó feliz Sirius.

- ¿Iremos no?-

- Claro Frank, mamá pidió permiso ya a la directora- informó la ojiverde radiante.

- Ya se acerca también el dichoso baile por Halloween- comentó casualmente Bill.

- Cierto…-

- ¿A quién invitarás Sirius?- preguntó su amigo pelinegro con una sonrisita.

- No lo sé, hay tanto de dónde escoger…- puso su mano en su mentón en gesto pensativo.

- No seas petulante hermanito- le dio un golpe en el brazo su melliza.

- ¿A ti ya te invitó alguien Lily?- sonrió Frank juguetón provocando el sonrojo de la castaña.

- No para nada, Lily va a ir sola o talvez mejor se quede en su cuarto a dormir- respondió por ella su mellizo bastante seguro.

- Bueno en realidad…- inició la joven.

- ¡¿Quién se atrevió a invitarte?! ¡Dime su nombre! ¡Lo mato!- gritó Sirius ahora rojo de coraje, por todos era sabido lo sobre protector y celoso que era para con su hermana.

- Oye, no te pongas celoso amigo, ella tiene derecho a conocer a más chicos además de nosotros aunque seamos los más guapos- intervino el pelinegro con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- Con nosotros le basta y sobra- alegó el Potter cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Oigan!- gritó Lily comenzando a molestarse porque la recluyeran tanto.

- Como sea…yo estaba pensando en Boot- dijo Longbottom seriamente tratando de prevenir una discusión entre los mellizos- Es muy bonita, simpática y…-

- ¡Es una ravenclaw!- terminó Sirius por él.

- ¿Y?-

- Pues seguro no es muy interesante, solo hablará de libros y cosas así- descartó el joven castaño.

- ¡Tonto! La inteligencia no va peleada con ser interesante- regañó la chica.

- ¡Bah! Yo invitaré a…mmm…a, ¡a Hooper!- decidió contento luego de un rato de meditarlo.

- ¿La chica de 6º que tiene, mmm bueno, que está muy bien?- preguntó el joven Weasley.

- Sí, ella es muy bonita y es una gryffindor- sonrió orgulloso el castaño.

- Claro, solo te interesan esas cosas ¡eres un superficial!- bufó su hermana a lo que el otro se encogió de hombros.

- Y tú Bill ¿a quién tienes en la mira?- lo codeó Frank pícaramente.

- Pues…- se puso tan rojo como su cabello- Pensaba en Whitby…- confesó azorado.

- Ella esta muy bien primito, aprobada- rió el pelinegro.

- No lo creía de ti Bill, de Sirius es más normal pero ¿tú?- intervino Lily.

- No sé a qué te refieres…- dijo el pelirrojo haciéndose el desentendido.

De pronto escucharon unas risitas muy cerca de donde estaban por lo que doblaron la esquina rápidamente encontrándose con su grupo favorito de slytherin riendo de lo lindo.

- Yo creo que ella se refiere a tu gran torpeza- declaró Madley riendo de su propio chiste.

- Cierra la boca serpiente- defendió Sirius a su primo enfadado.

- ¿Qué quieren?- inquirió Bill mediando la situación pues no deseaba iniciar un conflicto.

- De ti nada zanahoria- escupió una de las chicas mirándolo con burla.

- No nos busquen porque nos encontrarán…- advirtió Frank tomando su varita.

- No me asustas Longbottom, ya escuchaste al profesor Malfoy, de tal palo tal astilla, así que dudo que sepas más de un hechizo- rió cruelmente Peter.

- Cállate Mordaunt porque el hechizo que sepa puede dejarte en la enfermería- explotó Frank.

- Eso me asusta Pete- rió Adriana sarcásticamente- Seguro quiere desmayarte con su pestilencia- rió.

- Eres una…-

- Es una dama Potter- intervino Robert quien hasta entonces se había mantenido callado- Y más vale que lo recuerdes a pesar de tu poca capacidad intelectual- dijo sonriente al ojiazul.

- ¡Basta!- gritó Sirius sacando su varita.

- Guarda eso Potty que te puedes lastimar- afirmó Alice con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- No, ustedes serán los únicos lastimados aquí- secundó Frank sacando también su varita.

- ¿Es eso un reto?- preguntó Robert arqueado una ceja.

- No- contestó la ojiverde hablando por fin- Vamonos Sirius, Frank, Bill- llamó seriamente- No vale la pena que se metan en problemas por este tipo de personas-

- Sí, mejor váyanse bebecitos, hagan caso a Sor Potter no los vayamos a lastimar- ironizó Madley.

- Púdranse, yo no me voy hasta haberles roto alguna pierna-

- Atrévete Potter- salió William a encararlo cruzándose de brazos cínicamente.

- Claro…Baddock, cómo se ve que necesitan a su guardaespaldas para que los defienda- apuntó el castaño señalando al fornido rubio cenizo.

- No son más que unas serpientes cobardes- agregó Frank con una sonrisita.

- Chicos…mejor hagamos caso a Lily- musitó Bill precavido.

- Miren nada más ¿ya estás sacando tu vena cobarde, no Weasley?- se mofó Adriana.

- No es cobarde, tan solo esta mal de sus facultades mentales- rió Alice.

- Dirás a que está tan loco como su madre- siguió Peter con la broma.

- No se atrevan a hablar mal de mi madre- amenazó el pelinegro sacando su varita al instante.

- Uy, ya ven cómo hasta un hufflepuff tiene garras- rió John.

- Suficiente chicos- habló su líder ojiverde- Quiero hacer un comentario- sonrió.

- Cómo te atreves idiota…-

- Espera Longbottom- calmó- Lo único que quiero decir es que si a Lily Potter nadie la ha invitado al baile, aquí tiene su primera oferta para que lo sepas Potter- soltó dejando impactados a los leones y al tejón por unos segundos.

- No acepto Zabini, me das asco- soltó ella como respuesta y sin el menor tacto.

- Es una pena, podrías pasar un mejor rato que con tus guaruras- insinuó en forma de venganza.

- Déjala en paz- el castaño se interpuso entre ambos cubriendo a su hermana con su cuerpo.

- Sé que nacieron juntos Potter pero no pegados, así que apártate- amenazó el pelinegro.

- Resolvamos esto con un duelo- propuso Sirius bastante enojado- Tú y yo son interrupciones, el primero que quede inconciente pierde-

Ante la propuesta los de túnica verde estallaron en carcajadas al imaginarse siquiera enfrentar a esos gatitos revoltosos.

- Y yo te reto a ti Mordaunt- agregó el pelirrojo con furia recordando el insulto hacia su madre, esa era una de las cosas que lo ponían violento.

El reto solo fue recibido por más carcajadas.

- Buena broma- dijo Alice limpiándose unas lágrimas.

- No es broma Flint aunque seas una mujer también puedo atacarte- riñó Frank con coraje.

- Bueno creo que ha sido un buen chiste Longbottom pero ya terminó- rió Adriana al intercambiar una mirada con su amiga.

- Si a él no lo creen capaz prueben conmigo- intervino Lily- Estaremos en igualdad de género ¿no chicas?- las miró con altivez, una que sólo en contadas ocasiones había contemplado en su madre cuando de pequeña caminaba de su mano por la calle, ella miraba a los demás de ese modo que los intimidaba.

- Nada de duelos- negó Zabini con prepotencia- No nos rebajaremos a ese nivel-

- Yo creo que es porque les da miedo perder-

- Para nada Longbottom- declaró William tronando sus nudillos- Ustedes son solo unos gryffindor ingenuos que no saben nada de nada- espetó.

- Mejor que ser unas serpientes rastreras como ustedes- retó Bill.

- Quisieran Weasley, quisieran…-

- Las tonterías que escupes no valen nada- dijo Sirius- Son solo hijos de mortífagos que no tienen credibilidad alguna-

- Por lo pronto…- insinuó Robert con malicia.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó el castaño.

- Nos vemos cuarteto de imbéciles- cortó Madley dando media vuelta.

- Malditos…- Frank se arrojó sobre John pero antes de tocarlo él dio media vuelta y con su varita en mano le apuntó a su cuello.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar que eres mejor que yo- advirtió enterrando el palito en el cuello del gryffindor quien lo miraba con odio.

- Déjalo John, solo es escoria- calmó Alice llevándose al chico del brazo.

- Hasta luego perdedores- se despidió Robert mirando con especial ímpetu a la joven Potter quien le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza.

Las serpientes dieron la vuelta marchándose sin más que agregar.

- ¡Como los detesto!- gritó Sirius pateando la pared.

- Ya cálmate, solo vinieron a provocarnos- razonó su hermana.

- ¡Pero ni siquiera aceptaron el duelo!- alegó Frank frustrado.

- Eso es porque son unos cobardes- exclamó Bill igual de enojado.

- Pero nosotros nos vengaremos por esto- dijo la ojiverde sonriente.

- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo hermana?- al castaño se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Yo creo que sí- sonrió ella.

Los otros primos se miraron comprendiendo ya lo que los mellizos tramaban preguntándose si todos los gemelos eran así de ingeniosos.

- ¡Voy por el mapa!-

- ¡Y yo por la capa!-

- ¡Nos vemos en 15 minutos aquí mismo!-

Los amigos se dispersaron sabiendo que con esas cosas más su surtido especial de bromas de Sortilegios Weasley, pasarían una noche genial arruinando la sala común de los Slytherin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

-------------------------- -----------------------------

**Después de mucho tiempo, he regresado.**

**Pasaron muchas cosas que me impidieron actualizar pero ya lo haré más seguido…por lo pronto espero que algún lector dadivoso me deje algún comentario con la finalidad de hacerme saber que debo seguir con el fic…**

**Gracias.**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	14. Creo que Todo Acaba

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos reservados me impiden mentir así que contra mi voluntad declaro que Harry Potter no es mío, es de Rowling…

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Creo que Todo Acaba**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Sangre pura,_

_¡Qué__ prestigio y poder acarreaba eso!_

_P__ero ahora los mestizos y sangres sucias se creen iguales_

_y__ nadie los pone en su lugar._

_Me enorgullece que surja un nuevo líder,_

_d__igno de llamarse mago_

_p__orque su sangre es tan pura como fue la mía,_

_c__on él las cosas cambiarán_

_y__ lo que nunca debió ser se destrozará._

_¡Que abominación la mezcla de sangres!_

_Una unión así nunca funcionará,_

_Sangre pura y mestizo…_

_¡Qué__ abominación…!_

_--Cuadro de Walburga Black--_

- ¿Viste sus caras?- rió un joven castaño estallando en carcajadas y saliendo de su capa.

- ¡Fue genial!- secundó otro joven de cabello crespo saliendo al lado de él.

- ¡Tuvieron su merecido!- terció la joven ojiverde dejándose ver con tremenda alegría.

- ¡Baba para los babosos!- bromeó uno.

- Roja sobre todo Frank, para que recuerden cuál color es el superior- dijo el otro.

- Además claro de su nuevo y lindo color de cabello- siguió la joven haciendo reír a los otros.

- Shhh…regresen ya acá trío de escandalosos- pronunció una voz de la nada pero muy cerca de ellos.

- ¡Oh vamos Bill! ¡Admite que fue estupendo!- alegó Frank tratando de quitarle la capa de invisibilidad a su primo para que se uniera a sus burlas.

- Lo admito pero estamos aún muy cerca de la escena del crimen y podrían escucharnos- debatió el pelirrojo tensándose de pronto- Cúbranse- ordenó jalando a sus primos debajo de la capa justo cuando el pasaje a la sala común de las serpientes se abría dejando salir a un joven histérico en pijama cubierto de una especia de baba rojiza y con el cabello pintado del mismo tono escandaloso.

Al ver semejante espectáculo, los cuatro amigos tuvieron que morderse la lengua para no reír por lo que prefirieron retirarse a otro lugar más seguro enseguida que vieron desaparecer al chico en los fríos pasillos de las mazmorras, después de todo debían guardar las apariencias…

El slytherin caminó tan deprisa como se lo permitía la decencia hacia el despacho de su jefa de casa para contarle del incidente ocurrido hacía apenas escasos minutos, era casi media noche pero debía notificárselo cuanto antes, eso no se podía quedar así; llegó al cuadro de un caballero pidiendo ver a la mujer.

- Es muy noche para esto jovencito, la profesora está dormida- negó Sir Thomas enarcando una ceja al verlo cubierto de una sustancia desagradable.

- ¡Es urgente, ha habido un ataque a nuestra casa!- exclamó el chico completamente indignado.

- No creo que…- el caballero iba a negarle nuevamente el paso pero desde dentro dialogó con alguien unos segundos para finalmente apartarse educadamente.

- ¿Qué pasa señor Willer?- inquirió una mujer castaña saliendo por el hueco del retrato con cara de sueño y acomodándose una bata de seda verde olivo.

- Profesora, hubo un ataque a nuestra Sala Común- explicó el chico de 5º con gesto enfadado.

- ¿Qué tipo de ataque?- insistió ella terminando por despertarse al escuchar la palabra ataque.

- ¡Tan sólo míreme!- dijo él señalándose y, en efecto, ella lo examinó descubriendo que el alumno en cuestión estaba totalmente cubierto de un líquido rojo viscoso y su cabello, normalmente negro, estaba teñido de un rojo intenso. La simple visión dada un poco de desagrado pero su cara de indignación lo hacía ver cómico en realidad, aunque no se permitió reír al comprender que eso no sería correcto como profesora.

- Vamos- resolvió con el ceño fruncido cerrando el retrato para encaminarse a la sala en cuestión.

El trayecto fue silencioso y unos cuantos minutos después llegaron frente al muro que marcaba la entrada a la sala de las serpientes.

- Honor y vida- pronunció la mujer para abrirse paso a la fría sala que estaba en esos momentos repleta de la misma viscosidad rojiza de la cual todos los alumnos estaban también cubiertos y que trataban de quitarse con hechizos mismos que resultaron inservibles, además claro resaltaban por sus vistosas cabelleras rojas, un espectáculo memorable sin lugar a dudas- Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo- ordenó la mujer cuando hubo terminar de examinar el caos del lugar y cerrando el paso. Algunos la obedecieron al reconocerla pero otros no pararon de murmurar maldiciones de tan furiosos que estaban.- Deténganse ya- repitió la mujer pero ahora con un tono gélido a lo que todos callaron algo intimidados.

- ¡Profesora, mire lo que ha pasado!- señaló uno de sus alumnos de clases especiales.

- Ya lo veo Flint- calló ella- ¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que ocurrió?-

- La mayoría de nosotros ya estábamos dormidos o a punto de hacerlo, cuando de repente escuchamos una explosión acá en la estancia, salimos a ver qué sucedía y nos encontramos llenos de esta cosa- explicó Peter Mordaunt con repugnancia.

- ¡Sí, y estamos seguros que fueron los gryffindor, de hecho podría señalar exactamente a los responsables!- agregó Adriana furiosa al ver su perfecta cabellera arruinada por tan horrendo color.

- ¿Alguna prueba o indicio de ello?- cuestionó la mujer impasible- Porque nadie puede entrar a su sala sino pertenecen a esta casa- informó tranquilamente.

- No, pero ¿insinúa que fue uno de nosotros?- enarcó una ceja un chico de 6º-Porque es absurdo, además es obvio quién lo hizo por el colorcito este que escogieron- agregó.

- Talvez tengan razón pero sin pruebas es difícil acusar a alguien- declaró sacando su varita- Ahora, todos quietos- trató de regresar primero sus cabelleras a la normalidad con diversos hechizos hasta que dio con el correcto arrancando un colectivo suspiro de alegría, luego se enfocó en la ¿baba? Pero solamente logró que esta aumentara, tanto así que ella misma terminó manchando su bata de noche lo que le provocó una mueca de repugnancia, cosa que le recordó una situación muy similar en una de tantas reuniones familiares, de pronto algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza y movió su varita con seguridad.

-¡Lo logró!- alabó agradecida una joven de 7º año viendo con una sonrisa su costoso camisón inmaculado nuevamente.

- Ahora regresen todos a dormir, luego hablaremos de esto- dijo su jefa de casa con formalidad, los alumnos comenzaron a bajar resignados a sus habitaciones- Hoy no se preocupen en presentarse al desayuno, pediré que se los traigan aquí pero sólo por esta ocasión en vista del incidente- agregó ella condescendientemente porque después de todo sospechaba de la identidad de los culpables y se sentía en parte responsable, las serpientes se miraron con nuevos ánimos apresurándose a descansar lo más que pudiesen.

- Supongo que cancelaremos el entrenamiento- aventuró John colocando sus manos en la nuca acompañado de otros cinco chicos.

- ¿Eso supone señor Madley?- preguntó la adulta sin esperar realmente una respuesta, los chicos se miraron suponiendo que eso era un no, de hecho lo era.

- Pues vamos de una vez- apuró Robert resignado.

- Les recomiendo que se cambien- dijo la mujer a lo que los jóvenes reaccionaron corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones al recordar que seguían en pijama, para cuando subieron, su profesora ya tenía puesta su túnica y sobre ella su capa negra además se veía completamente arreglada.

Las siete figuras se encaminaron al lugar acostumbrado pero esta vez la mujer conjuró sobre ellos un hechizo de inmarcabilidad pues tenía muchas sospechas ahora que ciertos intrusos habían violado la seguridad de una sala común ajena y ella solamente conocía un modo de hacer semejante cosa, un modo que indicaba muchos problemas.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Llegó el domingo y, con él, el día tan esperado del partido de Quidditch, los chicos estaban emocionados por el evento, es especial porque verían a sus padres.

- Hay que darnos prisa Sara- apuró el joven pelinegro que se hacía llamar su primo.

- No me presiones Frank- dijo la joven rubia caminando más rápido.

- Ahora no discutan por favor- medió Bill, el pelirrojo.

Finalmente salieron del Colegio dirigiéndose a un carruaje que los esperaba para llevarlos a Hogsmeade desde donde usarían la chimenea de las Tres Escobas.

- Sube James- le dijo al más pequeño de sus hijos la mujer castaña cuando los otros ya estaba acomodados, lo ayudó a subir cerrando inmediatamente la puertecilla, con lo que ella se quedó afuera.

- Mamá ¿no vas a venir?- preguntó James, el ojimiel, aprensivamente.

- Esta vez no-

- ¿Por qué mamá?- se asomó la castaña también.

- Tengo cosas importantes que resolver aquí- explicó simplemente.

- ¿Más importantes que ver jugar a papá?- intervino su hijo mayor sacando la cabeza al igual que sus hermanos.

- Son asuntos que no pueden esperar- razonó la mujer tajantemente, en realidad no quería ir- Pero espero que les vaya bien, me saludan a todos- indicó despidiéndolos con la mano y dejando que los thestrals avanzaran tirando del carruaje, los menores no pudieron agregar más.

Cuando los perdió de vista, sacó una lata vacía de su túnica contando mentalmente los segundos que faltaban para que se activara y así llegar a su destino, casi enseguida sintió la conocida succión en su estómago trasladándola hasta el interior de una mansión ya conocida, más específicamente en la sala, donde la recibió una mujer pelinegra quien la miró entre sorprendida y aliviada.

- Buen día Pansy- saludó la castaña.

- Oh, hola Mione…yo pensé que eras…bueno no importa- respiró más tranquila acomodándose en su sofá- Siéntate por favor- ofreció.

- ¿Quién creías que era?- cuestionó la ojimiel sin dejarlo pasar y aceptando el ofrecimiento con naturalidad.

- Bueno, pues…- la otra titubeó un poco.-…nadie sólo me confundí, olvídalo- mintió reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber perdido la práctica en ese fino arte, tanto tiempo aislada no era saludable.

- Escucha Pansy, no tengo mucho tiempo para andar con rodeos, como verás entré aquí de manera ilegal- apuró la castaña sin sonar grosera sino simplemente slytherin pues había detectado la mentira y sabía qué tono usar para hacerla hablar.

- Lo sé…es que…- pausó para meditar unos segundos si decirle o no la verdad, por un lado le debía un enorme favor-…él ha venido- soltó cruzando sus brazos preocupada por la reacción de la otra.

- Te refieres a Blaise supongo- la pelinegra asintió algo sorprendida de que no se alarmara- ¿Y cómo entró?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- De la misma manera que tú- respondió con lo que la otra porqué la había confundido.

- ¿Te dijo algo de cómo escapó?-

- No quiso decirme nada, solamente comprobé que ya sirve a alguien…al nuevo Señor Tenebroso…- confesó desviando su mirada hacia a la chimenea con inquietud- Sigue su causa nuevamente y quiere ver a Robert…- le tembló la voz en ese punto.

- ¿Para unirlo?-

- Seguramente, pero no quiero que eso suceda… ¿has logrado algo?-

- Estoy en eso Pansy- suspiró la otra.

- Lo verá en Navidad, estoy segura, cuando mi hijo venga a casa por las vacaciones- informó la mujer Zabini con preocupación latente.

- Entonces tendré que acelerar las cosas- dijo la castaña pensativa- Tú mantenme informada si llega a venir otra vez-

- Trataré…- asintió.

- No te preocupes- le sonrió- Tu hijo es un buen chico, no se hundirá en la oscuridad- declaró convencida.

- Eso espero…- suspiró con agradecimiento y un brillo de esperanza en sus orbes azules- Pero dime ¿a qué has venido?- inquirió finalmente al notar que en esta ocasión ella no la había llamado ni nada por el estilo.

- Robert no es el único que necesita apoyo- sonrió la ex gryffindor mirando a su antigua compañera con compasión pues sabía lo mucho que había sufrido en los últimos años, en realidad durante casi toda su vida, era momento de perdonar.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

El rubio estaba intrigado por la repentina desaparición de su colega castaña esa mañana; en ese momento eran casi las cuatro de la tarde así que se apareció en la entrada del Verserum, restaurante de gran renombre en el mundo mágico en cuanto a elegancia y costo, sin duda le agradaba, no cabía duda de que el antiguo Draco tenía buen gusto, miró su atuendo encontrándolo simplemente exquisito, su túnica de gala azul cobalto realzaba su cabello rubio y su pálida tez, sonrió con soberbia esperando pacientemente a su acompañante pues sabía que no lo dejaría plantado; vio a la gente vestida formalmente ingresar al lugar mientras él retenía las miradas de varias mujeres que admiraban su perfección, sonrió con arrogancia ante eso pues tenía aún conservaba un ego enorme que pensaba incrementar más y más.

Por su cabeza pasaron las nítidas imágenes de su vida, primero en el asqueroso orfanato muggle, mismas que estaba olvidando claro, luego su estancia en Hogwarts que fue relativamente productiva, después su autonombramiento como Lord Oscuro, eso fue lo mejor sin duda con todos sus planes, sus sirvientes, los asesinatos, el sufrimiento, la sangre, el poder…el clímax de su dominio llegó relativamente deprisa y sin muchos obstáculos hasta que Potter lo arruinó naciendo, existiendo…luego consiguió volver a levantarse, embistió con mucha más fuerza y la encontró a ella, casi lo matan cuando todo se derrumbó dolorosamente, creyeron ganar, creyeron que estaba muerto…sonrió, pero estaban equivocados, muy equivocados, él era inmortal….como deseaba encararlos revelándoles su verdadera identidad para ver sus patéticos rostros llenos de dudas y miedo…apretó su puño con fuerza al tener que seguir fingiendo ser alguien que no era, sin embargo sabía que aún no era el momento de revelarse, no, él no era uno de esos gryffindor impulsivos sino un slytherin que bien sabía que la venganza era un platillo caprichoso que entre más frío, se volvía más filoso…exquisito y él tenía un paladar muy fino…

- ¿Qué hace tan solo y pensativo señor?- una voz conocida interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

- Aguardo la llegada de una dama- respondió mirando a la castaña quien llevaba un lindo vestido turquesa que ceñía su figura delicadamente, era largo sin embargo exquisito, tan elegante como ella, a pesar de las reacciones que le provocaba trató de no de mirarla lascivamente como haría en el pasado.

- Pues espero que llegue pronto, sería una pena si lo dejase plantado- sonrió ella examinando discretamente al ojigris percatándose de que no había perdido su aire varonil y que su cabello seguía tan sedoso como siempre.

- Llegará, mientras tanto la invito a usted a hacerme compañía- propuso besando su mano en un gesto de galanteo desusado que sinceramente le daba asco pero debía seguir con el jueguito.

- ¿Insinúa que yo sea su entretenimiento?- preguntó ella fingiendo indignación.

- Nada de eso, mejor le propongo que sea mi acompañante permanente- sonrió él haciendo que ella riera quedamente por el juego, más cuando todos los que pasaban por ahí los observaban extrañados por su comportamiento.

- De acuerdo- accedió tomándolo del brazo para entrar al lugar encontrándose con el capitán.

- Buenas tardes señores- saludó educadamente el hombre vestido de pingüino- ¿Tienen reservación?- el rubio asintió- ¿A nombre de quién?-

- De Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- dijo el hombre con tono neutro tratando de no exasperarse y lanzarle un cruciatus por hacerlo esperar.

- Desde luego señor Malfoy, disculpe- se excusó rápidamente.

- Como sea, queremos la mesa que está a un lado de la fuente- declaró el rubio.

- Enseguida, síganme por favor- él mismo los guió a la mesa solicitada que a penas unos segundos atrás había sido despejada abruptamente, acomodó la silla de la dama castaña haciéndoles una breve reverencia- Kern, para lo que se les ofrezca- dijo retirándose.

- ¿Pedirás lo de siempre?- preguntó el rubio viéndola concentrada en leer el menú.

- ¿Qué es lo de siempre?- contraatacó ella retándolo a recordarlo.

- La crema de scargott y luego cordón bleu al vino- contestó el otro con satisfacción al haberlo averiguado previamente.

- Me sorprende que lo recuerdes- sonrió ella- Supongo que tú como siempre pedirás lo mismo que yo-

- Así no nos envidiamos- bromeó chasqueando los dedos para que el plato con la crema apareciera frente a ellos- Bon apetit- declaró para indicar que podían empezar a comer pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que la mujer volviera a hablar.

- ¿Averiguaste algo?- inquirió recordando que eso era lo que le interesaba de momento.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora, venimos a pasar un momento agradable- él evadió la pregunta molesto.

- Cierto, lo lamento, es solo que…-

- No digas nada, mejor cuéntame lo que hiciste toda la mañana- restó importancia proponiéndose a averiguar lo que quería.

- Estuve en la biblioteca- contestó a media verdad pues luego de ver a Pansy había ido a su lugar predilecto- Y luego me relajé un poco frente al lago-

- Suena a que fue divertido- comentó- Aunque yo volé un rato en mi escoba…- canturreó- Si me hubieses buscado pudimos haber volado juntos-

- Hace mucho que no me subo a una escoba- suspiró ella con nostalgia sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que era verdad.

- ¿A qué se debe? Según recuerdo a ti te encantaba surcar los cielos, bueno desde que le perdiste el miedo-

- No lo sé, supongo que fue porque tuve hijos, eso me consumió el tiempo por completo, me dediqué a cosas más rutinarias.- declaró ella.

- ¿Así que te convertiste en un ama de casa?- ironizó él con marcada burla.

- Podría decirse…pero no me molestó y ahora trabajo nuevamente- se defendió.

- Yo no soportaría estar encerrado en un lugar por mucho tiempo, ni estar atado a tontas responsabilidades-

- No estuve encerrada y no estoy atada- alegó- Tus términos suenan a cárcel- regañó mirándolo ceñuda.

- Bueno, analízalo ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una reunión social…?-

- Tengo muchas, hace a penas…- pero fue callada.

- ¿…que no sea con parientes?- sonrió cruzándose de brazos en espera de su respuesta, la cual no llegó pues la mujer se quedó pensativa- O ¿hace cuánto que tienes un fin de semana para ti sola?- tampoco respondió- Tan sólo date cuenta de que hace 16 años que no vienes a tu restaurante favorito- declaró él satisfecho.

- Este no era, ni es lugar para niños- objetó la ojimiel sin tener demasiados argumentos válidos que dar pues lo anterior era verdad aunque el hombre lo hacía parecer más duro de lo que había sido.

- ¿Lo ves? Ataduras que te mantienen limitada- concluyó tomando un poco de su bebida.

- Draco…- lo miró severamente.

- Entendido, cambiemos de tema- sonrió él acabando con su crema- Ese cuadro es nuevo creo- señaló hacia un lado del restaurante haciendo que la mujer rodara los ojos con una sonrisita, ese sí que era un sutil cambio de tema.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

- ¡Los Chudley Cannons ganan! ¡Otra victoria bien merecida!- exclamó el comentarista para todos los espectadores quienes estallaron en aplausos mientras los jugadores se estrechaban las manos satisfechos por el partido.

El capitán del equipo victorioso estaba eufórico, voló directamente hacia el suelo ansioso por encontrar a su familia y amigos, seguido por dos pelirrojos quienes respiraban con alivio al ver a la fastidiosa oriental irse directamente a los vestidores.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá!- gritó su hijo mayor corriendo a abrazarlo.

- ¡Felicidades papá!- se unió al gesto su única hija.

- Gracias, me alegra que estén aquí- sonrió el hombre estrechando a sus hijos con fuerza, levantó la vista ubicando a su hijo menor caminando tranquilamente hacia él con una pasiva sonrisa, extrañamente venía solo, lo único que eso quería decir era que ella no estaba ahí.

- James- se separó de los mellizos un poco- ¿Dónde está mamá?- cuestionó intranquilo buscando a la aludida entre la multitud.

- No vino- soltó el ojimiel con calma, el adulto ojiverde dio unos pasos hacia atrás desconcertado, Hermione nunca había faltado a uno de sus partidos, nunca…por otro lado se sentía aliviado porque ya la había traicionado nuevamente y talvez no hubiese podido sostenerle la mirada.

- Dijo que tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer- explicó Lily tratando de justificarla ante su padre para calmarlo un poco.

- Ya veo…- asintió pensando que también eso era de esperarse por lo acontecido en el otro partido pero ese razonamiento y su pizca de alivio no lo hacían sentirse menos decepcionado también.

- ¡Vamos a celebrar a la Madriguera!- propusieron los gemelos pelirrojos, Fred y George, rodeando al buscador repentinamente.

- ¡Sí, vamos capitán!- se unió Ron a la propuesta notando la tristeza de su amigo y es que había decidido olvidar su gran error en vista de que Hermione lo había hecho, era mejor dejarlo por la paz, no era como si la pareja nunca hubiese peleado.

Todos fueron a la casa de los Weasley contentos, animando al ojiverde de diversas maneras a pesar de que la ausencia de Hermione era notoria desde sus típicos regaños hasta su colaboración con las bromas, sin embargo los demás estaban ahí con un barril lleno de whisky de fuego que los gemelos metieron a escondidas de Molly y durante la comida sirvieron a los adultos aparentando que era simple agua, claro que Harry disfrutó del engaño y de la bebida como nunca antes porque imaginó que si su esposa hubiera estado presente habría adivinado el truco de inmediato.

- Hagamos un brindis…- se levantó de pronto Fred con su vaso en mano.

- Ningún brindis, siéntate ahora mismo- ordenó su madre ceñuda provocando risas burlonas hacia el hombre cuando obedeció compungido.

- Entonces podemos jugar un poco- propuso Harry más animado y algo sonrojado.

- De acuerdo…- justo cuando estaban parándose y la matriarca Weasley preparaba otro regaño, alguien apareció en el terreno con un sonoro 'pop'.

- Buenas noches- canturreó una conocida voz femenina acercándose hacia la familia, específicamente hacia un moreno quien al principio la vio sorprendido y luego sonrió reconociendo su embriagante aroma.

- ¡Chang! ¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?!- espetó Ginny poniéndose de pie furiosa.

- ¡Harrycito!- llamó la pelinegra ignorando a la mujer pelirroja para abrazar a su objetivo- No te di tu premio de victoria- declaró plantándole un beso en la boca mientras el ojiverde no podía apartarla por voluntad propia porque ya no tenía una.

- ¡Jovencita! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- bramó Molly roja del coraje- ¡Esta es mi casa y tú no eres bienvenida!- señaló.

- ¡Y suelta a Harry! ¡Él es un hombre casado!- secundó Neville enojado.

- Oigan, no les permito que le hablen así- comentó Harry inexplicablemente enojado con los demás, cosa que los desconcertó de momento.

- Harry ¿me llevas a un restaurante?- pidió melosamente la oriental sonriendo con satisfacción ante la defensa del ojiverde.

- Claro Cho- accedió él sonriente- ¿A cuál te gustaría ir?-

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Ginny sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- Óyeme Harry ¿quién te crees?- retó Tonks indignada, ella odiaría que su esposo le fuera infiel en donde quiera que se encontrara en esos momentos.

- Evidentemente un hombre libre, digo después de todo Hermione no vino al partido así que no hay problema ¿o sí?- respondió con tanto cinismo que los demás que no pudieron hablar.

- ¡Chang, lárgate ahora mismo que voy a golpear a mi amigo!- le dijo Ron acercándose a ella y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- No Ron- Harry lo miró un tanto amenazante por su movimiento.

- No me toques Weasley- se soltó ella enojada- No estoy hablando con ustedes sino con mi Harry- miró a los demás con petulancia.

- ¡No es tuyo! ¡Es nuestro papá!- gritó Lily furiosa interviniendo por primera vez- ¡Y mi mamá es su esposa!- estaba sumamente indignada.

- Niña tonta, como dice tu padre ella no está aquí ahora, así que es mío- rió ella.

- ¡No le permito..!- iba a gritarle Sirius pero fue callado.

- Más respeto Sirius- suspiró su padre frunciendo el ceño- Cho es alguien muy especial para mí, así que por favor respétela- pidió con un tono de voz tan normal que nadie creía tanta desfachatez, el propio Harry se sorprendió por sus palabras pero era lo que pensaba.

- Harry, vamos al Verserum- apuró la oriental sin soltar al morocho quien lucía algo ofuscado.

- ¿Papá?- musitó el mellizo castaño mirando a su progenitor extrañado.

Cho no espero mucho más y tomó su varita para desaparecerse del lugar junto al hombre antes de que este empezara a titubear, dejando en el aire una estela de tristeza. La familia no podía creer aún el descaro del hombre, no querían creer lo que acababan de ver, menos cuando los niños Potter se abrazaron tristes mientras James miraba el lugar vacío donde antes estuviera su padre, no lloró a pesar del coraje que sentía…Ron apretó sus puños con furia mientras su esposa miraba el cielo del atardecer presagiando una tormenta.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

La risa fresca de la castaña llenaba los oídos del rubio mientras bebían un reconfortante café luego de haber terminado con su comida, hacía tanto que no disfrutaban un momento como aquel que el tiempo poco importaba.

- ¿Y recuerdas cuánto te costó convertirte en animago?- rió ella recordando viejos tiempos.

- Claro pero mi triunfo verdadero fue cuando te capturé…- se calló a punto de decir lo del anillo pero recordó que ese había sido Voldemort, o sea él pero en el pasado-…en…en la escoba- corrigió rescatando esa memoria.

- Fue pura suerte- se excusó ella sacándole la lengua.

- Lo que digas…- rió aliviado de que ella no hubiese notado la mentira.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues quiero escuchar que te rías al recordar tu fallido intento de ir al cine- sonrió la mujer maliciosamente- 'Mione las personas en la pantalla gigante están atacándonos, corre' –le imitó ella con burla.

- Hum, pues se veían amenazantes- bufó él sin esforzarse en recordar esa insulsa memoria de cosas muggles.

- Claro, y tuvimos que pagar los daños por tu hechizo además de desmemorizar a algunos muggles- le hizo burla de lo lindo.

- Y qué hay de ti cuando fuimos al Conservatorio Mágico y armaste un escándalo con las luces de las notas musicales- contraatacó él al encontrar esa arma en la memoria robada.

- ¿Qué querías? Parecía que nos atacaban…- se sonrojó ella al recordar cubriéndose de las partituras flotantes que creaban los magos. Ambos rieron de sus ocurrencias cuando una tos llamó su atención.

- Buenas…- la ojimiel reconoció el timbre de voz al instante, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar…giró su cabeza para encontrar a su esposo parada a su lado pero no estaba solo sino acompañado de una sonriente oriental.

Harry los había divisado en esa mesa tan a la vista del público y una enorme furia creció dentro de él como nunca antes, no podía concebir que ella estuviera con ese tipo tan divertida, en ese momento dejó de luchar contra el desasosiego que le causaba la oriental asimilándolo en rabia pura, lo que siempre temió desde que el rubio regresó estaba sucediendo y él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, menos cuando tenía un arma muy buena para vengarse.

- Harry…- musitó ella confundida cuando, de pronto, procesó la forma en la que ellos traían las manos entrelazadas y por eso se enfureció- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí con ella?-

- Es obvio, vamos a cenar- contestó el morocho midiendo su tono- Pero como te vimos, decidimos pasar a saludarte primero- dijo con marcado sarcasmo.

- ¿Vienes a cenar con ella?- inquirió la ojimiel señalando a la oriental sin percatarse de la furia de su marido pues ella era la que debería estar enojada, se suponía que habían quedado en algo.

- Sí- gruñó el hombre.

- Pero…- pensaba ya reclamarle.

- Yo no te digo nada de tu estancia con este así que no empieces tú- calló el ojiverde.

- ¿A quién le dices 'este' Potter?- intervino el rubio con enojo no fingido pero intercambiando una mirada cómplice con la pelinegra.

- A ti por supuesto Malfoy- retó el otro.

- Alto, Harry dijiste que ya no te le acercarías- dijo la señora Potter sin querer desviarse del tema.

- Bueno yo te pedí lo mismo respecto a 'este'- recalcó la palabras con desprecio- Y no me hiciste caso ¿por qué yo sí debería hacértelo?-

- Porque la besaste traicionándome descaradamente y me lo habías prometido- reclamó indignada- ¿O es que todo esto es para darme celos?- cuestionó comenzando a incrementar su enojo.

- No te creas tan importante Dumbledore, Harry sólo me quiere a mí- respondió por él la pelinegra decidiendo subir los ánimos de la discusión.

- En tus sueños Chang y soy Potter para ti- retó la castaña parándose de su silla poniendo las manos sobre su mesa en señal clara de que se estaba enfureciendo peligrosamente.

Draco ni se molestó en moverse, disfrutaría del espectáculo hasta que llegara el momento de intervenir para golpear a Potter o algo así, talvez hasta para consolar a la mujer aunque no sinceramente porque lo que sufriera se lo merecía.

- Hermione, no armes un escándalo- calmó el señor Potter con sorna y es que de verdad no le iba a perdonar esa falta a su esposa menos cuando el influjo de la oriental lo dominaba.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me estás engañando con esta y me pides calma?!- se exasperó ella llamando la atención de los demás comensales.

- No, sólo te dije que no hicieras un escándalo- corrigió él con un cinismo jamás visto en su persona- Además si tú cenas con tu amante, yo puede hacer lo mismo con la mía- declaró sujetando con mayor firmeza a la otra.

- ¡Draco es sólo mi amigo!- replicó la castaña dolida.

- Sí, claro, por eso no fuiste al partido ¡por estar con él!- espetó el ojiverde venenosamente.

- ¡Mentira, no fui porque no quería repetir esa escena!- dirigió una mirada a la de ojos rasgados- Estuve investigando varias cosas además…- agregó en un tono más bajo.

- No intentes justificarte, no te lo estoy pidiendo, ya no- interrumpió el morocho.

- ¡Y tú no voltees las cosas que tú eres quien me engaña!- soltó histérica sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

- No lo niego, eres tú la que no acepta que hace lo mismo- sonrió el hombre de cabellos azabaches con tanta dureza que dolió.

- ¡Porque no lo hago!- estalló la mujer llena de rabia e indignación al saber que todos los presentes veían su discusión.

- Lo que sea…nos vamos antes de que armes más alboroto- dijo él sin querer escuchar sus excusas, estaba demasiado furioso para eso.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado!- Hermione estampó su mano en la mejilla de su esposo en un ataque de rabia- ¡Tú no pareces mi Harry!- agregó con un toque de tristeza.

- No vuelvas a tocarme- amenazó Harry furibundo.

- ¡Tú no eres el hombre con el que me casé! ¡Tú no eres mi Harry!- acusó nuevamente la castaña con una voz que amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento.

- ¡Sí soy yo! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Solamente que ya no te amo!- soltó furioso, en ese momento casi se pudo escuchar el sonido del rompimiento del corazón de la mujer de ojos color del ámbar y la risa de placer del rubio platinado, además con eso el hechizo de la poción estaría ya al 100%.

- ¿Cómo?- musitó ella sintiéndose en una maldita pesadilla.

- ¡Que. ya. no. te. amo!- repitió con más lentitud como si hablara con una niña retrasada.

- No hablas enserio…- trató de debatir ella pues por más que su orgullo le impidiera llorar no podía evitar sentirse fatal al escuchar al hombre que amaba hablarle tan cruelmente.

- Muy enserio 'querida'- escupió la palabra con renovada ira en su ser- El amor no es para siempre y el nuestro murió, por lo menos de mi parte-

- ¿Desde cuándo?- se atrevió a preguntar ella con un hilillo de voz.

- No lo sé pero cuando Cho reapareció en mi vida descubrí lo que era amar otra vez, creo que fue ahí- miró a la pelinegra con cariño el cual antes solo reservaba para la castaña de enfrente- Si seguimos casados es por lo niños- declaró duramente.

- ¿Sólo por eso?- la castaña habló más fuerte recobrando un poco su fortaleza.

- Sí – respondió el pelinegro sin tacto.

- Entonces no quiero eso- declaró ella- ¡No quiero seguir contigo porque dos veces no te perdono!- le gritó zafándose sorpresivamente su anillo de bodas de su anular para arrojárselo en la cara a su 'marido' pero éste lo atrapó en la mano con sus reflejos de buscador.

- ¿Es todo?- ironizó.

- No- a continuación le estampó otra cachetada en la otra mejilla con mucha más fuerza que la anterior provocando que Harry ladeara su cabeza.

- Te dije que no me tocaras de nuevo- el hombre enderezó el rostro levantando la mano contra su 'esposa' como jamás había hecho ni en sus peores momentos, pero, antes de hacer algo, otra mano masculina lo detuvo con firmeza.

- No te atrevas idiota- amenazó Draco quien se encontraba ya parado a un lado de él con semblante gélido.

- ¡Suéltame estúpido!- contestó el morocho cabreado.

- Harry, no vale la pena amor, vamos a cenar- intervino Cho calmando al instante a su acompañante quien asintió soltándose del agarre del rubio.

- Cierto cariño, disfrutemos de la noche- accedió sin dirigirle otra mirada a su esposa y caminando hacia una mesa.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con fingida preocupación el ojigris tomando de la mano a la mujer que, de pronto, parecía muchos años más grande por tan destrozada que se encontraba por dentro, hasta le dolía el simple acto de respirar.

- No…- musitó derrumbándose en la silla con actitud desolada- ¿Es cierto que el amor acaba?- preguntó más al aire que al hombre.

- Creo que todo acaba- le dijo el rubio pensando que solamente el poder era infinito, y disfrutando de la nueva situación internamente.

Hermione miró a la nada tratando de recordar en qué instante él la había dejado de amar…simplemente su dolor era tan grande que su mente prefirió perderse en la nada de momento tratando inútilmente de olvidar su sufrimiento, tratando de dejar inconsciente a su corazón tan sólo un poco, cosa imposible pues hasta su muerte éste dejaría de latir, no podía escapar de los sentimientos…menos si dolían tanto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

**-------------------------- -----------------------------**

**¡Hola a todos nuevamente! ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Espero les haya gustado y aún faltan muchas más cosas por suceder…**

**Gracias a _alexander riddle_ por tu review (trataré de actualizar más seguido, dependiendo del ánimo cada fin de semana), gracias ****_Elisa Li Kinomoto_ (me alegra que te guste el fic y bueno a Draco le tocó ser el malo pero sólo porque es Voldemort; lo del principio en efecto lo hago yo jejeje y pues he metido algunas frases en el desarrollo de la historia, además nunca me aburre leer lo que me mandan, de hecho gracias por extenderte así sé que te interesa lo que lees y gracias por el cumplido, espero leerte por aquí), gracias a _ale_jane_O.ó_ (jajaja te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para dejarme un comentario, lo aprecio mucho y yo ya estoy medio zafada así que… jajaja bueno actualicé relativamente pronto y espero te hay gustado el capi aunque odies a Chang y a Voldemort y a Kreacher, además ya viste lo que hacen los nuevos merodeadores…jajaja nos leemos pronto), gracias a _jem de potter_ (sí lo voy a continuar ntp hasta pronto).**

**Gracias a todos los lectores que le pinchan a favoritos o alertas y a los que solamente leen jaja**

**DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSS!!!!!!**** O los nuevos merodeadores podrían hacerles una visita muahahah...nsc, saludos.**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	15. Imposible de Arreglar

**Disclaimer: **Ya estoy harta de repetir que Harry Potter no es mío sino de Rowling así que, ya que lo saben ahora lean…jajaja

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Imposible de Arreglar**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Me duele ver lo que está pasando_

_Dos de mis hijos sufren,_

_Porque ambos son mis hijos_

_Aunque no llevemos la misma sangre._

_Los adopté desde que se vieron desamparados y estoy orgullosa, _

_Sin embargo veo cómo su amor se rompe,_

_Me hiere oírlos pelearse_

_Pues a los dos les quiero,_

_No sé en qué acabará__ todo esto_

_Pero no me gusta nada có__mo está ahora…_

_--Molly Weasley--_

Cuando la castaña se hubo calmado un poco pidió, de hecho casi suplicó, a su acompañante que se fuesen del lugar en ese momento pues ya bastante habían llamado la atención, además no soportaría ver por más tiempo a su esposo con otra tan descaradamente, menos después de lo recién acontecido, el corazón lo tenía deshecho… El rubio pagó la cuenta saliendo del restaurante con la mujer del brazo tanto por caballerosidad como para que no se cayera de dolor.

- ¿A dónde te llevo?- preguntó amablemente una vez afuera.

- Quiero ver a mis hijos- fue todo lo que pudo articular, ellos eran lo único puro que tenía y necesitaba tenerlos a su lado.

- ¿Están en tu casa?- ella negó- ¿Con los Weasley?- trató nuevamente esta vez recibiendo un asentimiento, entonces la aferró de la cintura para desaparecerse.

Llegaron a los terrenos de La Madriguera en un santiamén pero no vieron a nadie fuera, extraño pero luego de que Harry se marchara los ánimos decayeron y los que no se fueron prefirieron entrar a la casa para charlar tranquilamente, ya nadie tenía ganas de celebrar.

- Hasta aquí llego, no quiero malos entendidos- declaró el rubio sin agregar que no tenía el más mínimo deseo de pisar la inmunda casa de los pobretones traidores de la sangre.

- Sí, gracias…- ella le regaló una triste sonrisa desprendiéndose de su agarre para caminar lentamente hacia la casa tan conocida.

"Draco" la observó unos segundos más con una sonrisita en su rostro para luego desaparecer, las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien, dentro de poco ya no habría amor capaz de confrontarlo como sucedió en el pasado.

La ojimiel trató de serenarse todo lo que pudo, quería hacerse fuerte frente a todo el que la viera, que sus hijos no la contemplaran deprimida ni nada de eso…tomó aire e ingresó por la puerta principal encontrando a casi todos esparcidos en la sala comedor, éstos callaron de inmediato al verla, sus rostros tenían una expresión seria que se suavizó al verla.

- Hermione querida- saludó la señora Weasley parándose a recibirla- Que bueno que viniste, Harry se fue hace rato- informó voluntariamente pensando que la castaña no sabía nada aún y sin querer ser ella la que le dijera malas nuevas.

- ¡Pero no te quedes ahí, pasa, pasa!- incitó Ginny siguiendo el ejemplo de su madre, no le dirían nada aún.

- Hola mamá- saludaron sus hijos intentando sonreír a pesar de sus ojos ligeramente rojos por el llanto, la castaña se dejó llevar sin protestas hasta una cómoda silla.

- ¡Los Cannons ganaron!- animó un gemelo pelirrojo tratando de disolver el pesado silencio.

- ¿Quieres whisky de fuego para celebrarlo?- preguntó el otro gemelo ofreciéndole un vasito lleno de la bebida, ella lo tomó sin siquiera dudarlo bebiéndolo de un jalón para sorpresa de todos, Hermione no tomaba así…el silencio volvió a hacerse presente hasta que la mujer Potter decidió hablar.

- ¿Harry se fue solo?- inquirió como ausente, podía inferir la respuesta pero deseaba saber hasta dónde conocían lo sucedido los otros.

- Mmm sí…eh, dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes- dijo Neville mintiendo descaradamente a lo que Ron apretó los puños furioso.

- Oye Herm ¿y por qué tan elegante?- preguntó Luna tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Fui a cenar a mi restaurante favorito- soltó a penas con un murmullo pues la conversación se acercaba peligrosamente a lo recién ocurrido, estaban poniendo el dedo en la llaga y el dolor regresaba tan fresco como antes.

- ¿Cuál? ¿El Sortilége?- apoyó el cambio de tema el señor Weasley recordando el lugar donde pasaban a comer alguna que otra vez ellos y que le habían dicho que los Potter frecuentaban a menudo.

- No. El Verserum…- declaró dejando a todos de piedra recordando que ahí se había dirigido el ojiverde y supusieron lo peor.

- Herm…- la señora Longbottom puso una mano encima de la de ella y eso fue lo que le dio la respuesta a su primera pregunta: la familia sabía que Harry se había ido con Chang a ese mismo restaurante, no valía la pena ocultarles lo que pasó.

- Lo vi…estaba llegando con Chang, hasta me saludó como si nada- y hasta ahí llegó su aguante corporal pues comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas sin siquiera ser conciente de ello- Me dijo cosas que jamás pensé que pudiera ser capaz de decir, se le veía tan indolente, tan despreocupado con _esa_…- no quiso entrar en detalles pues los niños estaban aún presentes escuchándolo todo.

- Concluyo que pelearon- dijo la rubia elocuentemente mientras los demás escuchaban la historia consternados.

- En realidad yo le grité ya que él parecía de lo más normal…- aclaró con más pesar del que le hubiese gustado expresar.

- No sé qué le pasa a Harry pero debe de haber alguna explicación- trató de consolarla la regordeta pelirroja también angustiada.

- Sí, me la dejó muy clara- espetó con amargura- Ya no me ama…- ahí fue cuando ya no pudo continuar hablando porque la voz se le había ido repentinamente mientras su amiga pelirroja la abrazaba fuertemente aunque la castaña pareciera que ni notó el gesto pues se mantuvo rígida.

Los menores se miraron entre sí confusos, se veía que el amor dolía mucho, al menos así se le veía a su madre y tía que parecía descompuesta, apagada, nunca la habían visto así, tan inalcanzable.

- Hermione- su pelirrojo amigo por fin habló obligándola a mirarlo directamente a sus profundos ojos color del mar- Te juro que le voy a romper la cara en cuanto lo vea- gruñó Ron rojo de coraje pero con una expresión tan solemne que dio miedo.

- Ronald cálmate- su esposa lo tomó del brazo para apartarlo- ¿Qué piensas hacer Herm?- cuestionó.

- Ya hice algo- sonrió amargamente mostrando su mano ahora libre del anillo de casados que siempre llevaba- Vamos a separarnos…- confesó.

- ¡No!- gritó el joven Potter de mayor edad, estaba asustado por toda esa situación y no quería más cambios- Mamá, no pueden hacer eso…-

- ¡Nosotros los queremos a los dos! ¿No pueden arreglarlo?- lloró su melliza poniéndose de pie también.

- No creo…- dijo su madre parándose para abrazarlos con fuerza, pena y culpa- Perdónenme- soltó sinceramente pues sabía que a ellos les dolía también; James no lloraba como los demás pero estaba muy triste y se acercó a su madre uniéndose al abrazo, él la apoyaría siempre aunque fuese en contra de su propio padre pues algo andaba mal él, algo que le olía muy mal.

Pasó un rato en el cual ningún Potter se separó ni habló, se conformaron con saberse cerca el uno del otro, los demás miraban la escena con genuina tristeza, ante sus narices una familia se desmoronaba…el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los devolvió a la realidad, más aún al ver al causante de todo ese embrollo entrando a la casa con semblante molesto.

- Debes de estar contenta, arruinaste mi noche- bufó el pelinegro- Cho me dijo que viniera acá porque sino contarías todo a tu manera- espetó dejando su capa de lado.

Después de unos segundos de shock un pelirrojo reaccionó como si lo hubiesen quemado y se lanzó con furia sobre su amigo dándole un gran golpe en plena cara que estrelló sus gafas haciéndolo caer, ambos comenzaron a golpearse con enojo ante el semblante aterrorizado de sus hijos hasta que los gemelos corrieron a separarlos antes de que se mataran, los dos sangraban, más aún el ojiverde que se sostenía la nariz pues al parecer se la había roto.

- Veo que ya los predispusiste contra mí- dijo el morocho a su esposa en tono amargo.

- ¡Eres un traidor! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Te lo advertí!- reclamó furioso revolviéndose entre los brazos de su hermano George.

- Eso es algo que luego te explicaré- restó importancia- Suéltame- pidió a Fred quien al verlo calmado accedió pero se mantuvo cerca por si acaso.

- ¿A qué viniste Harry?- preguntó Ginny enojada.

- Ya lo dije, a contar las cosas bien- sonrió cínicamente mirando a su esposa que soltó a los niños para encararlo.

- No hay más qué decir- le dijo ella.

- Yo creo que sí o ¿acaso les dijiste que estabas cenando con Draco Malfoy cuando nos encontramos?- cuestionó acusadoramente a lo que todos se sorprendieron, ella lo miró con reproche adivinado sus intenciones.

- No, pero que lo sepan no tiene nada de malo-

- ¿Ah no? Que cenes con ese tipo, con el que casi te casas por cierto, no es problema ¿eh?- replicó él.

- No porque me casé contigo, sólo somos amigos y yo necesitaba hablar acerca de tu traición con Chang- dijo ella duramente.

- ¿Y por qué con él? ¿No pudo ser otra persona?- el morocho elevó la voz.

- A él le tengo confianza…-

- Se nota- gruñó.

- Pero tú no tienes derecho a reclamarme si llegaste muy bien acompañado de tu amante- le reclamó la castaña enojada.

- Teníamos que estar en igualdad de condiciones- soltó escandalizando a los demás al no negar que era su amante.

- ¡Él no es mi amante! ¡Entiéndelo!- gritó exasperada- Ya no hablemos de esto, los niños están presentes…- pidió respirando profundo para tratar de controlarse.

- ¡Mejor! ¡Que escuchen qué clase de mujer es su madre!- exclamó con gesto amargo el cual se veía peor al tener la cara ensangrentada.

- No te hechizo precisamente porque están ellos- respondió fríamente- Pero quiero que gestionemos el divorcio lo más pronto posible-

- Perfecto, entre más rápido mejor- soltó- Tú te vas de mi casa- exigió de inmediato.

- Sí anda, quédate con tu casa que ni me importa- accedió la mujer.

- También los niños se quedan conmigo- declaró al saber que eso sí la enfurecería.

- ¡¿Estás demente?!- enrojeció de furia- ¡No los voy a dejar contigo!- se le acercó mirándolo directamente a los ojos que chispeaban de rabia.

- Eso ya lo veremos 'querida'- sonrió encarándola- Aún tengo amigos en el Ministerio…- eso sonaba a amenaza claramente.

- Pues yo tengo también y directos en el Wizengamot- suavizó su tono también con amenaza- No te atrevas a retarme Harry Potter-

- Yo hago lo que quiero Hermione Dumbledore- sacó dos alianzas de su bolsillo arrojándoselas al piso- Al no amarte soy capaz de destruirte- declaró dando media vuelta- Nos vemos en el tribunal- se despidió tomando su capa para salir del lugar sin más.

El "público" no se atrevía a moverse siquiera de tan impresionados que estaban más cuando de la varita de la ojimiel salió su patronus de águila que se revolvió furioso en el aire para convertirse de nuevo en el original, es decir, la nutria, ante la desconsolada mirada de su portadora quien agitó su varita haciéndola desaparecer.

- Come ven, es imposible de arreglar- dijo a sus hijos con una sonrisa rota desplomándose en uno de los sillones de la casa- Nos vemos en el Colegio- declaró despareciendo repentinamente, deseaba llorar sola una vez más, su vida se había desmoronado frente a ella y quería lamentarse en solitario, no inspirar compasión, hacía ya muchos años que pasó por una situación similar y la había superado, ahora con mayor razón lo haría pues tenía que luchar por sus hijos además sus amigos estarían con ella.

Los mellizos y el ojimiel estaban conmocionados, nuca se habían planteado encontrarse en ese tipo de situación, una donde sus padres pareciera que se odiaran, no era nada sencillo, querían que todo volviera a como era antes a penas hacía unos cuantos meses atrás pero parecía casi imposible…lo peor era que ya se acercaba Navidad que era cuando toda la familia se reunía, sin embargo no sería lo mismo sin sus padres juntos.

- Será mejor que ustedes tres vengan con nosotros- señaló Neville a los pequeños Potter- Mañana nos vemos aquí temprano para que vayan a Hogwarts- declaró tomando del hombro a James y a Lily mientras Ginny tomaba a Frank y a Sirius para desparecer de ahí y llegar a su casa.

Aterrizaron en el pórtico de una bonita casa color marrón claro que era circundada por un amplio jardín lleno de las más lindas variedades de plantas, pasaron a la sala para luego subir las escaleras donde estaban los cuartos, tenían uno de visitas en el que mágicamente pusieron tres camas para sus sobrinos, les dieron las buenas noches yéndose a descansar.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

El morocho apareció en su casa con un nudo en la garganta, ahora se sentía muy mal por todo lo recién acontecido, lo recordaba como si alguien más hubiese hablado por él y a la vez era lo que quería decir, no entendía nada, solamente que iba a divorciarse…suspiró cuando, repentinamente, su patronus en forma de león apareció frente a él agitándose furiosamente para convertirse en su antiguo ciervo, lo miró con indiferencia entrando a la sala de su mansión donde se sentó frente al fuego para pensar un poco.

Desde la reaparición del estúpido hurón Malfoy todo se había complicado, el mundo que habían creado se derrumbaba estruendosamente, claro, también él había contribuido pero ahora eso daba igual…sus hijos eran lo más importante en esos momentos, él los amaba y lucharía por ellos, era una suerte que el nuevo Ministro fuese joven y fanático de los Chudley Cannos, lo había invitado una o dos veces a su palco para los partidos, con eso se había ganado su simpatía y ahora recurriría a él, sabía que su esposa también era muy influyente pero con suerte él ganaría la custodia, sonrió con amargura, era increíble que le hubiese dicho tantas cosas horribles a la mujer que supuestamente amaba, hasta le había gritado que ya no la quería, cosa que era una de las más grandes mentiras de la historia pero estaba enojado, confundido y sumamente celoso, además ya no había marcha atrás o tal vez sí…un giratiempos! No, que tontería eso no solucionaría nada.

Todos sus amigos, su familia, estarían de parte de ella así que debía impedir que eso le afectara, de cualquier modo siempre había estado solo aunque ahora tenía a sus hijos, tocó su nariz haciendo una mueca de dolor, su mejor amigo le había golpeado salvajemente, por un lado lo comprendía pues ya habían tenido una plática al respecto y se lo había advertido muy seriamente, sin embargo dolía. Se levantó casi con pesar dirigiéndose a su cuarto de baño donde se miró al espejo, su rostro tenía bastante sangre alrededor de su deforme nariz, sus gafas estaban estrelladas y algo chuecas, su cabello estaba más revuelto que nunca dándole un aspecto deplorable, con su varita se acomodó el tabique basándose en sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios, se limpió el rostro y arregló sus anteojos redondos con el hechizo que su esposa le enseñara el primer día de conocerse…su esposa, su Hermione, el amor de su vida, iban a separarse y en muy malos términos, comenzó a derramar lágrimas con furia y lleno de tristeza, golpeó el espejo haciéndolo trizas, pedazos, tal como se sentía él en esos instantes, destrozado por algo que él mismo había provocado sin estar completamente seguro de porqué lo había hecho…se recostó en su cama mirando hacia su costado, sabía que no volvería a verla ahí, a su lado, ya era irreversible lo que se avecinaba, ella no volvería a sonreírle con el amor tan desinteresado que le profesaba, no volvería a contemplar sus hermosos ojos ambarinos llenos de calidez, ya no más, su aroma ya no invadiría sus sentidos haciéndolo sonreír como un bobo…de repente se incorporó dándose cuenta de algo, el aroma, eso era, Cho tenía un peculiar aroma y se sentía tan fuera de sí al estar con ella, sonrió, claro ¡eso era! seguramente eso era lo que lo transformaba pero no sabía cómo ni porqué, decidió averiguar si su suposición era cierta o tan sólo una idea desesperada aunque de cualquier modo tenía una esperanza, tal vez su amor no se terminara aún, a lo mejor no era imposible de arreglar..

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Otro día más en Hogwarts, un día que pudiese ser como cualquier otro sino fuera porque los bromistas del colegio no había hecho ni una sola broma, de hecho se mostraban taciturnos y tristes, solo unos pocos sabían el porqué de esa actitud, entre ellos estaba "Draco" quien sonreía como si estuviese concursando por el premio de Corazón de Bruja a la sonrisa más espléndida hasta se mostraba menos arisco pero no por eso dejaba en paz a los gryffindor, con los cuales se divertía de lo lindo.

Ese día, la profesora de Transformaciones no quiso estar dentro del castillo mucho tiempo por lo que tomó su escoba, la Vitesse Daurade, la más novedosa en existencia que pudo conseguir a penas un día antes gracias a su viejo amigo Víktor Krum, y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch con toda la calma del mundo encontrando a su hijo menor en el mismo lugar como esperándola, sonrió antes eso, cómo era que ese niño la conocía tan bien.

- Hola James- lo saludó ella jovialmente, demasiado…

- Hola mamá- el chico la analizó detenidamente- ¿Cómo estás?- sabía que era un pregunta tonta pero por algún motivo su madre le parecía extraña ese día.

- Bien hijo, no te preocupes- le acarició la cabeza con cariño- Ahora si me permites…-

- Quiero decirte algo- la interrumpió.

- ¿Sí?-

- Necesito que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo- declaró seriamente- No importa lo que suceda entre papá y tú…- observó su perenne sonrisa y chispeante mirada comprendiendo que algo no andaba bien con la mujer, algo no cuadraba en su actitud- Mamá ¿qué te tomaste?-

- Nada mi amor- sonrió tontamente, más allá escucharon unas pisadas acercándose distinguiendo luego a algunos slytherin y gryffindor de 5º año caminando por el campo, unos mellizos en particular aceleraron el paso al verles.

- Mamá ¿qué se supone haces aquí?- cuestionó el castaño.

- Tenemos clase contigo ahora- siguió la castaña menor.

- El mensaje que dejaste decía que teníamos hora libre y que estarías por aquí pero ¿por qué?- prosiguió Frank cuando los demás alumnos los alcanzaron.

- Sí profesora ¿qué hace aquí y con esa escoba?- intervino un pelinegro rizado con actitud indiferente pero realmente sorprendido por el modelo de escoba, sólo la había visto por catálogo y decía que no saldría hasta la siguiente temporada, era muy costosa y hermosa, el palo era de caoba roja de la más fina calidad, tenía incrustaciones de oro en algunas partes, también las recargaderas para los pies eran de un oro blanquecino y las cerdas tenían un tono levemente rojizo pero bellamente acomodadas, era simplemente perfecta, la envidia de todo fanático del Quidditch.

- Tú no te metas Zabini- calló Sirius enfadado.

- Tú no me das órdenes Potter, hago lo que quiero- retó el otro secundado por sus amigos.

- Hola Siri, Lil, Frankie y por supuesto Rob ¿cómo están?- sonrió la mujer dejando con la boca abierta a los presentes por los diminutivos empleados y el tono ocupado, de inmediato miraron al más pequeño en busca de una explicación.

- Se bebió algo pero no sé qué- soltó encogiéndose de hombros resignado.

- Mamá ¿qué te tomaste? ¿más whisky de fuego?- indagó su hijo mayor con recelo.

- No seas tonto hermano, se tomó una poción seguramente ¿cuál fue mamá?- le increpó su hija con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Acaso no está precioso el cielo este día?- dijo la adulta como si nada., en ese momento se la podía comparar fácilmente con la despistada de Luna.

- Se tomó un Filtro de Paz, es evidente- declaró Mordaunt reconociendo los síntomas, los demás comprendieron entonces la situación y su familia supo la razón de esa decisión.

- Voy a volar un rato, ustedes diviértanse o algo- con esto, sostuvo su escoba caminando hacia el centro del campo tomando una quaffle que sacó de la nada.

Los chicos se quedaron algo confusos sin embargo los seis slytherin se miraron decidiendo tomar asiento en las gradas dispuestos a observar mientras tres gryffindor y un ravenclaw también se sentaban preocupados por el estado anímico de la mujer, además nunca la habían visto volar, ni siquiera sabían que pudiera hacerlo.

Hermione tomó aire, hacía mucho que no volaba, pasó una pierna por su nueva escoba acomodándose, con un golpe en el suelo se elevó a una velocidad increíble, al principio se desconcertó por la rapidez pero al sentir el viento rozando su cara y desordenándole el cabello, sintió que era nuevamente una jovencita, comenzó a hacer unas piruetas básicas acostumbrándose al aire, una vez que lo hizo, lanzó la quaffle atrapándola ella misma con gran agilidad para meterla en los aros una y otra vez, inició sus piruetas más osadas con mayor confianza sin preocuparse por nada más que no fuese divertirse.

Los jóvenes la miraban asombrados, de verdad era muy buena, se desenvolvía maravillosamente por los cielos, sonrieron mientras un rubio platinado la miraba desde una ventana del castillo con una mueca divertida en su pétreo rostro, ya se estaba desligando de sus ataduras o bien él las estaba cortando.

"Draco" regresó a su dormitorio encontrando a Walburga Black en la pintura esperándolo con gesto anhelante, casi alegre.

- Tengo noticias "sobrino"- sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Ya tienes contigo al elfo no?- preguntó el otro sentándose en su sofá verde.

- Sí, está siendo de gran ayuda-

- ¿Cuál es la noticia?- increpó.

- La estúpida Orden ya tiene un espía en tus filas- soltó provocando que el hombre riera.

- Imposible, nadie puede traicionarme-

- No es traición, suplantaron a uno de los licántropos con multijugos- aclaró orgullosa por saber tanto en tan poco tiempo.

- No creo que tuviesen tiempo de prepararla, yo mismo tardaría…- se paró pensativo cuando encontró la respuesta- Seguro ya tenían la preparada, la única capaz de eso es Hermione…- esbozó una sonrisita- ¿Sabes quién fue el elegido?-

- Creo que fue Lupin pero no sé a quién suplantó-

- Eso no es problema, hablaré con Zabini para que lo averigüe y elimine al estorbo- tomó una capa de viaje dando una vuelta para desaparecer.

Llegó a una de sus propiedades la cual estaba siempre custodiada por dementores, llamó a Zabini mediante un hechizo haciéndolo aparecer frente a sí.

- ¿Qué pasa Draco?- preguntó.

- Ve con Greyback, hay un espía en sus filas, averigua quién es y elimínalo.- ordenó con una fría calma.

- ¿Un espía? Pero ¿cómo?- se extrañó el otro.

- Multijugos, es Lupin- explicó- Mejor primero corrobora su identidad y deja que Greyback se divierta, estoy seguro de que le gustará- su sonrisa se tornó siniestra al imaginar al maldito ex licántropo que se había salvado de dos guerras.

- Como ordene, iré ahora mismo- reverenció despareciendo del lugar mediante su anillo. El moreno llegó a la zona de los hombres lobo, identificando la caverna de su líder adentrándose en ella sin temor, en lo profundo lo vio, dos tipos trataron de detenerlo pero salieron disparados hacia los costados por su magia, él se quitó su capucha identificándose con gesto serio.

- Que sorpresa Zabini- reconoció el joven líder incorporándose- ¿A qué se debe tu visita?- inquirió curioso pero decididamente hostil.

- Me informaron que hay un infiltrado entre tu gente- respondió el ojiverde con gelidez usada para intimidar, era el segundo al mando después de todo.

- Imposible, todos verificaron sus identidades- replicó algo ofendido.

- Usa multijugos y es muy reciente- explicó el otro dándole una pista al líder.

- Hay uno que no tiene mucho de haber regresado- murmuró pensativo.

- ¿De dónde?-

- Durante el ataque al Callejón Diagon lo capturaron pero afirma que logró escapar, dio una versión bastante coherente de eso- se rascó la barbilla.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

- Alan Riccialdi- contestó el otro con brusquedad.

- Pues vamos a hacerle una visita para asegurarnos que sea él- ordenó el mortífago invitando al otro a que lo guiara, ambos se encaminaron hasta la enorme cueva donde la "manada" descansaba, el líder gruñó en el acto haciéndose notar mientras los otros callaban mirando entre intrigados y desconfiados al mortífago presente.

- ¡Riccialdi!- gruñó el joven líder con autoridad.

Remus reaccionó intranquilo a la llamada, reconociendo al hombre de capa negra, sin duda era Zabini, ahora se preguntaba si serían ciertos los rumores de que él era el nuevo líder. No había logrado sacarle a nadie mucha información, sin embargo ahora extrañamente, lo llamaban eso lo alertó mucho pero no tuvo otra opción que acercarse a su líder con obediencia.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mostrándose respetuoso.

- El señor Zabini se enteró de tu gran escape y vino a felicitarte personalmente- mintió el otro dejando que el moreno se acercara.

- No fue la gran cosa, no era necesario que se molestara- repuso Remus con incredulidad pues la situación no le olía nada bien.

- Insisto Riccialdi- se aproximó el ojiverde y, con gran agilidad, lo apuntó con su varita pronunciando un potente conjuro para revelar lo oculto al cual ni siquiera la poción multijugos podría engañar, Remus no se lo esperaba por lo que le fue imposible esquivarla y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba regresando a su apariencia original entre dolorosos espasmos, en ese momento supo que estaba perdido- Hola Lupin- sonrió macabramente el pelinegro de rizada cabellera.

- Areste…- el auror no pudo terminar el hechizo pues le atacaron por detrás mandando a volar la varita del verdadero Riccialdi que estaba usando.

- Esa no es forma de contestar a un saludo- regañó Blaise.

- ¡Lupin! ¡Te voy a matar!- exclamó el líder de los licanos reaccionando ante la revelación de la identidad del intruso, de inmediato trató de abalanzarse sobre el castaño.

- Clama Greyback- detuvo el otro- Te lo voy a dejar como obsequio pero quiero su cuerpo lo más identificable posible para exhibirlo en el Ministerio- con esto dio media vuelta para retirarse tranquilamente del lugar.

- Así que…-el líder licántropo respiró tratando de calmarse un poco para disfrutar del momento-…Lupin, decidiste venir a espiarnos ¿no?- lo miró rezumbando de odio- Que mal, un sucio mago que renegó la licantropía no merece vivir, menos cuando ese mismo engendro asesinó a mi padre- sacó su propia varita apuntándolo en el pecho sin que el aludido mostrara que estaba alterado, debía serenarse para pensar en un plan de escape.

- Se lo merecía, no hacía más que atrocidades- replicó Remus negándose a quedarse callado de igual manera a pesar de que el recuerdo de su esposa e hijo le cruzó dolorosamente por la mente.- Él me maldijo en primer lugar- agregó con rencor.

- Entonces mataste a tu creador, eso es aún peor- gruñó mandándole la maldición de tortura sin tener compasión haciendo que su rival se retorciera en el suelo como insecto- Ahora yo te haré pagar- espetó parando el hechizo- ¿Qué te parecería si te muerdo en nombre de mi padre para que vuelvas a ser como nosotros? Luego, vemos tu transformación y yo mismo te descuartizo lentamente- se relamió los colmillos con malicia- Y después mando tus restos a Zabini pero guardo la mejor parte para tu familia…sería todo un poema ¿no crees?- pronunció sonriente.

- Idiota- musitó Remus debilitado pero furioso al escuchar la última parte por lo que se puso de pie lentamente sólo para recibir una oleada de golpes por parte de Greyback quien esbozaba la sonrisa retorcida que había heredado de su demente padre, Remus aún se preguntaba cómo fue posible que ese despreciable ser llegara a tener un hijo, en primera quién estaba lo suficientemente retorcida como él para acceder a concebir.

- Patético- escupió el licano mirándolo a la cara- Ya me imagino la cara de tu vástago cuando le envíe la cabeza de su papi para calabaza de Halloween- rió provocando que el aludido se agitase furioso- Oh, ¿acaso toqué los puntos sensibles de Lupin?- se mofó cruelmente.

- ¿Sabes?..Recuerdo tan bien la cara..de tu padre..pidiendo clemencia antes de..matarlo y ahora que te veo..tú te pareces mucho a él- le regresó la estocada furioso mirándolo a la cara con desprecio, podía ser la persona más pasiva del mundo pero cuando se metían con su familia mostraba el lado oculto de lobo salvaje que siempre trataba de ignorar.

El licántropo arremetió otra vez contra él sin piedad, furioso por sus palabras pero disfrutando del sufrimiento que causaba, ese repugnante mago merecía llorar de dolor, suplicar por su muerte…

- Sigue así y vivirás más tiempo del necesario, alargando tu tortura- lo amenazó.

- Cobarde- dijo el castaño escupiendo sangre de su boca- En un duelo…-

- ¡Cállate, estás en mis dominios donde lo justo es que mueras como la basura que eres!- le dijo con arrogancia volviendo a lastimarlo con saña en parte con su varita y luego con sus puños para disfrutarlo al máximo ya que su parte bestial exigía más derramamiento de sangre.

Freda observaba todo desde una distancia prudente, en esos escasos días había convivido más con Alan que antes, elevando su opinión acerca de él, pensó que había cambiado para ser más amable, hasta habían reído juntos en varias ocasiones, cosa no muy bien vista, sin embargo ahora comprendía que no era realmente él, sino un impostor de nombre Remus Lupin, aquel al que tanto odiaba su líder, el licántropo-auror que dejó atrás su condición para superarse, convertirse en héroe y volverse completamente humano…en esos momentos lo veía ahí tan indefenso que costaba imaginar su fortaleza además sabía que en cualquier momento lo matarían y él no podría hacer nada para defenderse. Con mucha discreción tomó del suelo la que era la varita de su verdadero compañero analizando sus emociones, ella no era cruel pero había sido mordida desde pequeña y había crecido con el estigma que eso provocaba, con el repudio de todos, hasta de su propia familia; tuvo que hurtar una varita y huir al bosque para aprender magia con otros de su raza quienes la miraban hostilmente pues ahí no existía lugar para el cariño sólo ganas de sobrevivir y rencor, mucho rencor…creció en ese mundo lleno de dolor y odio, pensaba como los suyos y mataba con ellos pero nunca interactuaba con sus víctimas para hacer más sencillo el asunto de exterminarlas, pero con este hombre sí que había convivido, lo había conocido un tiempo, días que eran los más felices que podía recordar cuando pensaba que era Alan, pues hasta llegó a imaginar que acabarían casándose algún día para vivir siempre juntos como en los cuentos, pero todo fue una ilusión, algo inalcanzable para ella, como todo…apretó la varita con fuerza tomando una decisión, no dejaría que su vida fuera un desperdicio, no quería ser un monstruo…

- No vas a ganar…- musitó Remus desde el suelo con el valor que lo identificaba como genuino león y sabiendo que probablemente esas serían sus últimas palabras antes de reunirse con sus viejos amigos donde quiera que estuviesen.

- Yo creo que sí- se le acercó peligrosamente- Voy a morderte…- abrió sus fauces dispuesto a enterrar sus colmillos en la piel de su prisionero cuando, sorpresivamente, un hechizo lo impulsó violentamente hacia una de las paredes de la cueva mientras otros rayos multicolores alejaron a algunos licanos que estaban alrededor y Lupin veía la escena confundido.

- ¡Lárgate!- le apuró una voz femenina poniéndole una varita en su mano mientras trataba de incorporarse a pesar del dolor.

- Freda…- la reconoció mirándola desconcertado al verla traicionar a los suyos por él.

- ¡Ahora!- la mujer lobo gritó más fuerte tomando el brazo del castaño para sacarlo de la cueva rápidamente mientras lanzaba hechizos a sus camaradas en un desesperado intento de distraerlo pero sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Mientras huían, un punzante dolor en el pecho la tiró al suelo precipitadamente llevándose al auror en la caída.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- el hombre se incorporó preocupado por la mujer.

- Lo inevitable…- musitó ella con una extraña sonrisa- …gracias por las risas…- y con esas palabras un látigo de fuego salió de su pecho acabando con su vida al instante pero en su rostro quedó congelada una nítida sonrisa mientras las hojas del bosque caían a su alrededor.

Remus no pudo más que derramar unas cuantas lágrimas y dejarla pues tenía que seguir corriendo antes de que lo atraparan, no debía desperdiciar la oportunidad que la mujer le había dado; escuchaba las pisadas de una docena de licántropos persiguiéndolo con más velocidad, fuerza, vista y olfato que él, tambaleante, percibió que salía de la zona protegida y se concentró logrando girar para desaparecerse justo en el momento que uno de los hombres lobo se abalanzaba sobre él…

El cuerpo del hombre cayó estrepitosamente en la sala de su casa donde su esposa pegó un grito al verlo en ese estado sangrante, de inmediato corrió a su lado y él solo pudo ver sus grises orbes llenas de angustia para luego caer en la inconciencia que tan ganada tenía.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, dedujo que estaba en la habitación de un hospital a juzgar por la monotonía blanca y porque estaba rodeado de familiares y amigos de rostros angustiados.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó amablemente la señora Weasley que no pudo contener más a la mujer de cabello rosado quien se lanzó a abrazar a su esposo.

- Vivo- sonrió mirando a su mujer quien se apartó de su cuerpo enojada.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios dejaste que te pasara esto Remus John Lupin?!- gritó ella.

- Cálmate Tonks- dijo Ginny tomándola del hombro con cautela, después de todo no quería meterse con una metamorfomaga furiosa.

- ¡No me calmo! ¡Se apareció medio muerto frente a mí!- replicó comenzando a llorar, nunca la habían visto tan alterada mientras su cabello iba del rojo al púrpura tan rápidamente que mareaba.

- Ya le envié una lechuza a la profesora, no tardará- informó un pelirrojo entrando al cuarto sin tocar.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- atinó a preguntar Remus dirigiéndose a los hermanos Weasley menores.

- Es que hoy no hubo entrenamiento- explicó Ginny rascándose la cabeza mientras su hermano apretaba los puños.

- ¿Por…?-

- Larga historia, luego te contamos ahora lo más importante es tu recuperación- cortó Molly abruptamente.

- Llegué lo más rápido posible- la mujer de notorias canas entró al cuarto con la respiración agitada y con gesto preocupado.

- Minerva bienvenida, ahora ya nos puedes contar lo que pasó- pidió la regordeta mujer mientras su hija insonorizaba la habitación y la señora Lupin paraba de llorar.

El hombre suspiró contando todo lo acontecido desde su llegada con la manada, sus sospechas, descubrimientos, hasta su captura, tortura y escape, ante el mutismo de su esposa.

- …ella me salvó la vida traicionando a los demás- bajó la mirada con evidente tristeza- La vi morir sin ningún hechizo y supuse que estaba bajo la promesa inquebrantable pues no encuentro otra explicación a las llamas que surgieron de su pecho, debido a eso mismo supongo que nadie me dijo mucho- razonó.

- Eso sin duda es muy ingenioso- declaró la líder de la Orden del Fénix- ¿Será Zabini el líder?-

- No creo- intervino Ginny- No pudo escapar solo, además no se hubiese presentado él mismo, para mí que la orden vino desde más arriba…-

- Lo mismo pensé yo, además Gryeback no se mostraba asustado ante su presencia, si yo estuviera atado a alguien con esa clase de promesa lo respetaría mucho- concordó el castaño.

- Tienes razón Remus, pero si no es él entonces ¿quién?- dijo al aire Ron dejando a todos sin una respuesta que dar.

- Al parecer alguien lo bastante astuto para hacerlos callar así y muy poderoso para liberar a presos de Azkabán sin dejar rastro alguno- concluyó McGonagall angustiada, otra guerra se avecinaba y contra un enemigo mucho más poderos ¿cuánto más sufriría el mundo?

- Que complicado- habló por fin Tonks ya recuperada- Y tenía que ser ahora cuando Hermione y Harry van a divorciarse- soltó sin el menor tacto provocando que Ginny se mordiera la lengua en castigo por habérselo contado.

Remus se quedó desconcertado como si se tratara de una broma de muy mal gusto y en cualquier segundo todos se echaran a reír pero Minerva se puso pálida como un papel.

- ¿Qué pasa Minerva?- se extrañó Molly al verla empalidecer tan de golpe.

- ¿Es enserio?- titubeó recargándose un poco en la cama.

- Claro, los vimos pelearse y todo- alegó Ron con enojo.

- ¿Sucedió algo con sus patronus?- se apresuró a inquirir la anciana profesora.

- Pues el de Hermione volvió a ser una nutria, no sabemos el de Harry- dijo Ginny dudosa.

- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó la mujer sentándose de lleno en la cama ante la confusión de los demás.

- ¿Lo ven? Es un tragedia- bufó Tonks.

- Más que eso me temo- dijo la profesora- El hechizo de los fundadores tenía como finalidad unirlos así que si se separan de esta manera…su poder disminuirá paulatinamente- soltó con un suspiro.

- Es decir que tenemos un problema más- concluyó Lupin suspirando.

- No creo que sea tan grave- trató de calmarlos la señora Weasley.

- Mamá, en la última guerra casi morimos, con esfuerzo Herm y Harry mataron a Voldemort y si este nuevo enemigo es igual o más fuerte que él…- tragó saliva-…estaremos en un enorme lío-

- Tenemos que hacer algo- soltó la señora de Longbottom.

- ¿Cómo qué hermana? No podemos meternos en su relación- preguntó el ojiazul con sarcasmo.

- Hay que tratar-

- Lo niños podrían ayudar- propuso Remus.

- Ya veremos, tampoco es para que ellos se preocupen pero por si acaso preparémonos para lo peor- dijo Minerva con tono algo sombrío para luego despedirse y salir del lugar a toda prisa.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que sus problemas serían mucho, mucho peores en un futuro cercano…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

-------------------------- -----------------------------

**Hola de nuevo, tal como lo prometí: nueva actualización!!!! Ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Quiero agradecer a **_**jem de potter**_** (recuerda que siempre debe de haber malos para que todo sea más interesante jajaja y todavía faltan cosas), a **_**Elisa Li Kinomoto**_** (sí a mi igual me cuesta dibujar directo de mi imaginación por eso mejor escribo jeje y pues como mencionaba siempre debe de haber malos a los cuales odiar, hasta la próxima, cuídate), a **_**ale_jane_O.ó**_** (debo decir me gustan tus comentarios son bastante expresivos, gracias; y respecto al fic, pues así es la trama y creo que cumplí mi propósito de hacer odiables a los malos de la historia, no? Además creo que sucedió lo que querías respecto al zape para Harry y pues ya se supo que pasó con el esposo de Tonks jajaja, hasta la próxima), y gracias a todos los que leen.**

**Feliz próximo Día de Muertos!!! No querrían darme mi calaverita y dejarme reviews?????? Se los agradecería mucho ya que eso me inspira. **

**Gracias nuevamente y hasta la próxima.**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	16. Pérdidas Dolorosas

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es de Rowling, ni modo (suspiro melodramático)…

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Pérdidas Dolorosas**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Sufre,_

_Sufre como yo lo he hecho,_

_Siente cómo todo se acaba,_

_Llora sangre si eres capaz,_

_Quédate sola como mereces._

_Grita,_

_Grita de impotencia y dolor, _

_Desgarra tu garganta con un lamento,_

_Oprime tu corazón…_

_Y en el momento más angustiante_

_Clama mi nombre que ahí estaré yo._

_--Tom Sorvolo Riddle (Voldemort)--_

Tres jóvenes estudiantes fueron llamados al despacho de la directora, durante el camino intercambiaron miradas extrañadas pues que la estricta mujer los convocara con tanta urgencia no era común, subieron por la conocida gárgola de piedra entrando a la ofician donde la anciana mujer los esperaba bastante seria, aún más que de costumbre.

- Buen día chicos- saludó ella invitándolos mudamente a tomar asiento, cosa que los Potter hicieron- Me he enterado de su problema familiar- habló quedamente.

- Sí bueno…el problema…- suspiró Sirius sin ocultar su preocupación y pasándose una mano inconscientemente por su rizada cabellera como lo hacía su padre cuando estaba preocupado o nervioso.

- Aprecio mucho a sus padres, por eso me atrevo a comentar sobre su situación.- continuó la mujer sabiendo que debía tocar el tema delicadamente.

- Lo comprendemos- dijo Lily con un aire triste.

- Estoy a punto de hacer algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada.- inspiró profundamente acomodando sus gafas en un gesto de determinación mientras los otros la escuchaban confundidos- Quisiera que, si pueden, intenten recordarles a sus padres porqué se quieren, los motivos para permanecer unidos, si es necesario digan que por ustedes deben recordar su amor- pidió la mujer con un susurro pero con claridad, sabía que era malo involucrar lo personal con lo profesional pero no tenía otra opción, debían hacer algo antes de que una catástrofe se desatara.

- La noto muy interesada en este asunto profesora- comentó el menor con suspicacia.

- Vaya- la mujer esbozó una sincera sonrisa al escuchar la deducción- Digno hijo de tu madre- declaró mirando con cariño al pequeño- El asunto me interesa porque fui testigo de por cuánto tuvieron que pasar sus padres para estar juntos, fui testigo de todo su amor…- dijo siendo medianamente sincera en esa parte pues no les diría toda la verdad, eran demasiado pequeños para saber de esas cosas.

- ¿Qué tuvieron que pasar?- inquirió el castaño con curiosidad, no sabían mucho de la juventud de sus padres porque decían que no valía la pena recordar ciertas cosas.

- Eso no me corresponde decírselos señor Potter-

- Profesora…Minerva- inició la castaña- Ya que estamos en confianza ¿es cierto que mamá estuvo a punto de casarse con el profesor Malfoy?- aventuró la ojiverde recordando la acusación de su padre durante la catastrófica noche en que sus progenitores tuvieron la mayor pelea jamás vista por ella.

- Sí, es cierto- asintió la directora- Pero a pesar de todo, ella amaba…ama, a su padre eso ténganlo muy claro- agregó.

- Es que ahora todo es tan confuso- se quejó Sirius.

- Lo sé pero ya verán que todo se arreglará- sonrió tratando de transmitirles paz- Ahora regresen a sus clases pues ya les he quitado mucho tiempo- recobró su seriedad habitual tomando unos papeles, los chicos asintieron parándose para salir del lugar.

- Adiós bisabuelo Albus- se despidieron al pasar al lado del retrato del anciano ex director quien les sonrió con cariño pero sin contestarles, él nunca les hablaba porque no quería que crearan un lazo emocional con un recuerdo, no era sano para sus bisnietos.

- Estoy angustiada- declaró la mujer de gafas y cabello casi blanco al encontrarse sola nuevamente.

- Lo superarán Minerva, al fin y al cabo llevan mi sangre- bromeó el difunto director para luego regresar a su sueño, de vez en cuando le dirigía una palabras de aliento a su colega, eso no hacía daño a nadie.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Esa era su segunda clase luego de ver a su profesora tan descompuesta, el día anterior a penas y había hablado, se limitaba a entrenarlos sin tregua y ese día prometía ser igual, es por eso que el ojiverde se adelantó para intercambiar algunas palabras con ella.

- Dumbledore- la mujer lo miró secamente- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó sin rodeos a lo que los demás callaron para mirarlos fijamente.

- Te dije Zabini, que no te respondería nada hasta que fueras capaz de vencerme en un duelo- contestó ella con mayor severidad de la usual, no tenía ánimos para hablar.

- Pues la reto ahora mismo a uno pues no estoy dispuesto a seguir aguantando su trato- propuso el ojiverde sorprendiendo a sus compañeros por semejante atrevimiento, era imposible que su compañero venciera a la que era su profesora.

- ¿Quién te crees jovencito?- le increpó ella ante el reto- Esto no es un juego, es un entrenamiento para convertirte en mortífago, no esperes buenos tratos ni mimos, he sido muy blanda pero si me retas te estarás metiendo en problemas- arqueó una ceja con algo de burla, de cierta forma que un joven de apenas 15 años la retara a un duelo, le daba gracia.

- Me gustan los problemas Dumbledore- el slytherin no se dejó amedrentar y se puso en posición de ataque.

- Supongo que sólo así aprenderás- ella lo imitó usando su propia pose, realmente no quería luchar con el chico pero en ese instante necesitaba descargar tensión ya que había optado por no beber otro filtro de paz pues eso la mantenía en un estado de inferius, además sus hijos se lo habían reprochado.

Iniciaron la confrontación con calma para ir aumentando la intensidad de sus hechizos poco a poco, todos ellos de magia negra pues era su campo de estudio; la castaña no tuvo problemas para evitar al otro en cada uno de sus ataques pero llegó un punto en el cual se sintió débil, como si de pronto le faltara el aire, antes nunca le había pasado y se distrajo…un rayo logró impactarla en el hombro haciéndola retroceder para gusto del joven e incredulidad de ella misma y de los demás, ante la herida se desconcertó y desarmó al chico con un solo movimiento y de una vez por todas.

- Perdiste, lo cual quiere decir que sigues sin derecho a que conteste algo- habló ella regresándole la varita mientras aplicaba un hechizo de sanación a su hombro herido.

- Pero me haré cada vez más fuerte- sonrió el otro orgulloso refiriéndose a su avance.

- Talvez- asintió recordando algo que venía planeando desde hace tiempo- Es momento de que tengan una misión de verdad-

- ¿Qué clase de misión?- cuestionó Alice dudosa.

- Una muy seria Flint- calló- Una donde probarán que tienen las agallas para ser lo que quieren ser- declaró mirándolos de uno a uno.

- ¿De qué se trata?- intervino John.

- Es simple Madley, a decir verdad- esbozó una sonrisita cruzando sus manos por atrás- Van a ir, cada uno, a una casa de una familia muggle- los jóvenes hicieron una mueca ante la mención de la última palabra- Y no les estoy pidiendo su opinión; los observarán minuciosamente haciendo un informe de cada uno de sus movimientos y todo lo que aprendan de ellos- hizo una pausa- Les asignaré la casa y les daré su traslador después de Halloween, mientras tanto practiquen sus hechizos pues desde hoy veremos las imperdonables- los demás sintieron un escalofrío al escucha ese anuncio, finalmente aprenderían los hechizos que tantos otros temían.

- ¿No es muy pronto?- cuestionó Peter con un ligero titubeo.

- Para nada Mordaunt, así que ¿con cuál empezamos?- dijo muy quitada de la pena y con nuevos ánimos, la adrenalina estaba ayudándola a relajarse además estaba en un misión muy importante en donde no se podía dar el lujo de distraerse.

- Con la imperius- sugirió William precavidamente, ella sonrió comprendiendo que había sugerido la menos nociva de las tres.

- Bien Baddock tú empieza, apunta con tu varita directo a mi cabeza, concentra todo tu poder en tu mente y pronuncia imperio- explicó encarándolo sin preocuparse en lo absoluto pues tardarían un rato en aprenderlas.

Así, uno a uno lo intentaron y uno a uno fallaron, no era nada fácil pero lo terminarían dominando del todo como lo demás, acercándose con ello cada vez más a la mortal, eso, aunque jamás lo admitieran, les daba miedo pues cuando supieran hacerla estarían listos para matar…

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Más rápidamente de lo que pensaron, llegó el tan esperado día de Halloween que los muggles celebraban realizando burdas imitaciones de lo que era el mundo de la magia y salían a las calles a recolectar dulces mientras que los auténticos magos festejaban la fecha con disfraces de animales fantásticos y también con dulces al por mayor, en esa costumbre solamente diferían porque los muggles creían que nada de eso existía.

En Hogwarts, tenía lugar el anunciado baile en el cual los alumnos podrían mostrar sus habilidades en la pista y lucir divertidas túnicas de vistosos colores aunque solamente a los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante se les permitía la estancia por lo que de los primos el único que tuvo que permanecer en su Sala Común fue el pequeño James, quien preferían quedarse a leer un buen libro que desvelarse como seguramente los demás harían, además ya llegaría a la edad en la que pudiera hacer todo eso y más.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta, los estudiantes se divertían con sus respectivas parejas o al menos eso hacía la mayoría.

- Lo odio- musitó una castaña de ojos verdes mientras bebía un poco de ponche en la mesa que compartía con sus primos y hermano, el único problema era que en ese momento se encontraba sola ya que todos ellos bailaban con sus parejas muy cómodamente en la pista sin preocuparse en lo absoluto por ella, lástima que lo que había de tomar era únicamente ponche…

- ¿Pensando en mí Sor Potter?- dijo de pronto una voz arrastrada.

- Ni en mis peores pesadillas Zabini ¿qué haces aquí?- le increpó ella con tono fastidiado y sin tomarse la molestia de voltear a verlo.

- Acudo a un baile evidentemente- sonrió el joven cínicamente obligándola a que lo observara- ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso te dejaron plantada al descubrir lo molesta que eras?- se mofó tomando asiento a su lado sin esperar a ser invitado.

- No idiota, al que se suponía iba a ser mi pareja le dio un "repentino" resfriado que lo mantiene en cama ahora mismo- gruñó la chica sin poder evitar contarle a alguien su desgracia y apretando sus puños con furia.

- Que conveniente…- el slytherin iba a decir algo más cuando alguien los interrumpió bruscamente.

- Aléjate de mi hermana Zabini- amenazó un castaño que se había desplazado de la pista a su mesa en cuanto había detectado el peligro que representaba cualquier serpiente; de la mano llevaba a su pareja de esa noche, la chica Hooper.

- Claro, sólo venía a molestarla un poco para no perder la costumbre pero tú ya te encargaste de hacerlo para toda la velada, sí que eres un imbécil Potter pero eso es irremediable, nos vemos perdedores- rió el ojiverde poniéndose de pie y alejándose de los Potter con paso elegante.

- Será idiota…- gruñó Sirius observándolo con odio.

- No más que tú- le espetó su melliza volteando su rostro hacia otro lado porque estaba segura de que su hermano había sido el responsable de la indisposición de su pareja y estaba furiosa con él.

El castaño se limitó a bufar con fastidio para regresar a sus asuntos como si nada mientras, desde la mesa de profesores, unos ojos veían la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Te tengo un obsequio- musitó un rubio a la castaña quien aún miraba a sus hijos atentamente, ante la declaración ella lo miró.

- No deseo nada Draco, de verdad- negó un poco distante pues estaba muy apagada últimamente y había acudido al baile únicamente porque Minerva se lo había pedido con demasiada insistencia.

- ¿Bailas entonces?- le ofreció el hombre sin intentar presionarla porque algo que sabía muy bien de la mujer era que no debía hacerla enojar en un solo movimiento.

- No tengo ganas- negó ella nuevamente.

- Escucha, tienes dos opciones o bailamos o aceptas mi obsequio- le dijo con voz firme a lo que ella suspiró resignada a escoger una de esas opciones porque conocía de sobra que su amigo no la dejaría en paz como era su deseo.

- Dame lo que tengas que darme- declaró con tono duro percatándose de que estaba siendo injustamente fría con él pero no podía evitarlo, estaba muy herida.

- Ten pero espero una recompensa por todo lo que me haces pasar- condicionó el otro dándole una caja roja muy bonita, ella la abrió con facilidad descubriendo dentro un equipo de protección para Quidditch de piel de dragón de la más alta calidad.

- Vaya, gracias, lo necesitaba porque hace tiempo que tiré mi viejo equipo- sonrió leve pero sinceramente- ¿Y qué se supone que quieres a cambio?- preguntó un poco menos arisca, el regalo la había puesto de buenas.

- Que volemos juntos alguna vez, un partido uno contra uno, como los viejos tiempos- contestó con simpleza.

- Lo pensaré- musitó reduciendo la caja para guardarla en su bolsillo.

- Oye…- el rubio iba a reclamarle cuando una lechuza blanca como la nieve se posó frente a la castaña llevando un sobre en el pico, ella lo tomó acariciando al ave que de inmediato se marchó pues al parecer no esperaba una respuesta.

La castaña abrió la carta sabiendo de antemano quién la enviaba, así que entre más rápido la leyera mejor.

_Hermione,_

_Sé que no es el momento adecuando pero me informaron que mañana será el primer juicio para la petición del divorcio, la cita es a las 9 am en el Ministerio, ya sabes dónde aunque seguramente recibirás una lechuza con esa información. Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría hablar antes contigo así que si puedes llegar un poco antes sería genial, es importante creo que descubrí algo importante._

_Atte. Harry P._

Bufó, al menos no era la nota fría y despreciativa que esperaba, quemó el pergamino sin más regresando su atención a la comida ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

- ¿Qué sucede? Te he notado triste ¿qué sucedió con Potter?- inquirió este incitándola a desahogarse en su hombro.

- Nada-

- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que a mí no me engañas?- insistió.

- Es que no quiero hablar del tema…- suspiró ella tratando de aparentar serenidad pero sus ojos empañados no cooperaron mucho.

- No puede ser tan grave, los tribunales de divorcio no son tan rápidos- intentó bromear pero con la mirada de pena que ella le dirigió supo que había dado en el blanco- Oh, lo lamento- agregó comprendiendo la situación y atrayéndola hacia sí para abrazarla mientras en su pálido rostro se dibujaba una maligna sonrisa, todo estaba saliendo como él planeó.

Los jóvenes Potter miraron el intercambio de palabras entre su madre y el rubiecito cuando estaban descansando en su mesa, sus primos estaban al tanto de lo que la directora les había pedido y habían decidido ayudar, de hecho anteriormente habían tratado de hablar con la adulta del tema pero ella los evadía.

- No quiero verlos cerca- dijo un castaño cruzado de brazos mientras su hermana le dirigía una rencorosa mirada.

- Por lo menos la hizo sonreír, celoso- espetó ella.

- Pero la carta del tío Harry la entristeció según parece- comentó Frank abrazado a su pareja quien se hacía la desentendida ante la conversación.

- Seguramente la carta es acerca de la audiencia para el divorcio- dijo Bill habiendo leído ya al respecto.

- Entonces debemos impedir que vaya- sugirió el mellizo.

- Retrasar los trámites no hará que los olviden- objetó Lily usando la lógica.

- Puede ser que sí- dijo Sirius.

- Pero ¿cómo?- inquirió Frank entusiasmado por un poco de acción.

- Tenemos el material sólo nos falta un plan- sonrió de vuelta el castaño.

- No sabemos la hora ni nada- intervino Frank nuevamente.

- La mantendremos ocupada todo el día si es necesario- siguió el ojiazul entusiasmado.

- Ni siquiera sabemos si es mañana- objetó de nuevo la ojiverde.

- Algo me dice que es mañana hermana, deja ya de poner objeciones, parece que hoy estás muy huraña- alegó su mellizo.

- No se me ocurre qué podría haberme puesto así- gruñó la joven mandándole una fría mirada a us hermano.

- De cualquier modo no sé si podamos distraerla mucho, es la tía Hermione después de todo, es muy lista- dijo la rubia Weasley decidiendo intervenir antes de que comenzara un pelea mientras su pareja le daba un poco de pastel totalmente ajeno a lo que discutía la familia.

- Podremos, después de todo llevamos sus genes- sonrió Sirius comenzando a hilar un plan.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó muy temprano para alcanzar a desayunar pues tenía que llegar a una cita, llegó al comedor encontrándolo casi vacío pero sonrió pues era mejor así, tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza y algo de fruta para salir rápidamente del Colegio, sin embargo en el camino fue interceptada por una agitada rubia que conocía perfectamente.

- Tía Hermione ¡tía Hermione!- exclamó la niña haciéndola detenerse alarmada.

- ¿Qué pasa Sara?- increpó la mayor inspeccionando a su sobrina para comprobar que no estuviese herida o algo por el estilo.

- Tía…Lily y Sirius amanecieron muy mal, parece que algo les hizo daño anoche y ahora están muy mal- declaró angustiada, de inmediato la adulta se preocupó por sus hijos encaminándose hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda quien las dejó ingresar amablemente, ubicó a los mellizos tumbados en lo sillones con infinidad de granos por todo su cuerpo y con gestos dolientes, se le hacía raro que hubiesen bajado a la sala si se sentían tan mal pero dejaría eso para después.

- ¿Cómo pasó esto chicos?- les preguntó tocando con el dorso de su mano sus frentes para comprobar su temperatura al estilo muggle.

- No sabemos mamá- dijo el castaño fingiendo dolor al contacto.

- Talvez los alimentos de ayer nos cayeron mal y nos intoxicaron- secundó su hermana adolorida.

- No lo creo…- sacó su varita pasándoselas por encima con lo que pudo reconocer esos granitos como algo muy familiar por lo que se separó de ellos mirándolos severamente- Ya tómense el antídoto- regañó.

- ¿Qué? Estamos convalecientes mamá, no hay cura para lo que tenemos- replicó el joven dramatizando la situación.

- A mí no me engañan Sirius- se cruzó de brazos- No esperaba esto de ti Lilian- dijo duramente mirando a su hija.

- Pero mamá…-

- Nada de mamá, ¿cuántas veces creen que tuve que ver a Harry y a Ron así por estar probando los productos de Sortilegios Weasley?- calló- Ahora tengo prisa pero cuando regrese me deben una explicación y tú no te salvas jovencita- vio a su sobrina de reojo quien sonrió empalagosamente sin obtener resultados, la mujer giró para salir del lugar a paso rápido, no le gustaba llegar tarde.

Por otro lado James y Bill estaban en el campo de Quidditch observando el Mapa del Merodeador para vigilar a los otros, cuando notaron que la motita de la adulta se alejaba de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y los otros empezaban a dar vueltas en su lugar, el pelirrojo se echó a correr y el pequeño pelinegro tomó una escoba de la escuela conjurando un hechizo para descontrolarla, se montó en ella de un salto esperando no lastimarse demasiado aunque el propósito lo valía. Al poco rato llegó su madre acompañada de su primo y al ver a su pequeño agitándose peligrosamente en las alturas sacó su varita con la experiencia propia de un duelista y lo apuntó.

Gritó un conjuro sencillo pero de increíble potencia parando en seco la alocada escoba mientras el niño pegaba un grito al verse caer directo al suelo pero segundos antes de impactarse su progenitora lo detuvo en el aire con otro hechizo y se acercó a él con celeridad mientras lo terminaba de bajar con delicadeza.

- ¿Qué pasó James?- le preguntó comprobando que no tuviese heridas y lo abrazaba aliviada.

- Es que quería volar un poco- mintió con cara de inocencia- Le pedí a Bill que me ayudara pero esta cosa se descontroló de pronto- dijo señalando a la escoba con claro gesto de pavor.

- Fue mi culpa tía, no debí acceder a ayudarlo, después de todo a mí no me gusta volar- se disculpó el pelirrojo falsamente compungido.

- No te apures Bill, ya pasó- sonrió separándose de su hijo quien, en una distracción, se metió una pastilla a la boca para segundos después vomitar escandalosamente en el campo.

- ¡Mamá!- se quejó el infante ante la molestia en su estómago.

- Por Merlín, debes de estar muy mareado, vamos a la enfermería- lo cargó cuidando de que vomitara en el balde que materializó, el pelirrojo fue tras ellos haciendo señas un costado de la enfermería pero al parecer hacia la nada.

- Hermione ¿qué pasó?- inquirió la enfermera al verla llegar con su hijo en brazos.

- Mi hijo está muy mareado ¿puede darle algo, Madame Pomfrey?- pidió colocándolo en una camilla.

- Por supuesto- sacó su varita- Veamos señor Potter, abra su boca- el niño obedeció sintiendo cómo un tubo invisible entraba hasta su estómago limpiándolo por completo, casi inmediatamente se sintió mejor- Listo- sonrió la mujer de túnica blanca para molestia del pelirrojo quien no esperaba tan rápida solución.

- Muchas gracias Poppy- le sonrió la otra aliviada despidiéndose de su hijo y sobrino para salir del lugar a toda prisa.

Frank, que estaba bajo el resguardo de la capa de invisibilidad, la miró salir concluyendo que él era el último recurso para frenarla, la siguió un tramo para luego comenzar a sabotearla, puso cientos de trampas, hechizos obstructores, desorientadores, ilusorios y demás pero nada lograba detener a su tía más de un minuto y eso porque no se daba cuenta antes, maldijo internamente cuando ella desapareció rumbo al despacho de la directora, ahí ya nada podía hacer, definitivamente la tía Hermione era demasiado lista, suspiró derrotado.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Harry llegó media hora antes al Ministerio en espera de su todavía esposa, todo ese tiempo su idea del acerca del extraño aroma cobró fuerza pero lo malo era que no tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo pues Cho casi no se le despegaba y no podía pensar claramente con ella tan cerca, de hecho había logrado escapase en esa ocasión por poco aunque sabía que la oriental llegaría inevitablemente a la hora del juicio, según ella para darle apoyo moral y esas cosas, sin embargo él comenzaba a pensar que era para mantenerlo controlado o lo que fuese, que todos tenían razón y estaba bajo la influencia de algún tipo de hechizo muy poderoso…miró su reloj mágico en forma de snitch notando que ya casi eran las nueve y Hermione no llegaba, era raro que ella llegara tarde a un encuentro aunque no podía reprocharle nada si decidía no aparecer, movió su pie inquieto cuando de repente divisó una figura conocida caminar hacia él desde el elevador.

- Hermione- llamó apresurándola a acercarse, ella le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión ante su tono tan tranquilo pues se suponía que habían quedado en muy malos términos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- cuestionó secamente.

- Creo que descubrí algo- declaró tomándola repentinamente de los hombros con entusiasmo pues si su descubrimiento era lo que pensaba podría salvar su matrimonio- Creo que…-

- ¡Harrycito!- gritó una oriental corriendo con entusiasmo hacia el morocho apartándolo de la castaña en el acto, la ojimiel le dirigió una airada mirada retrocediendo unos pasos ante la escena mientras el hombre que aún era su esposo poco a poco era cautivado nuevamente por la pelinegra- ¿Qué le decías amor?- preguntó Cho empalagosamente y sin soltarlo.

- Que creo que entre más rápido terminemos esto mejor- declaró el hombre mirando a su pareja con adoración pero con los ojos vacíos de sentimiento y olvidando por completo su teoría.

- Lo sabía- bufó la castaña molesta, ya no sentía culpa por haberse retrasado, seguramente el hombre quería bajarle los ánimos e incordiarla antes del juicio nada más, lo más probable es que esos dos ya tuviese preparado el pequeño acto que acababa de presenciar.

Escasos minutos después, la puerta del tribunal fue abierta para que en esa sala se llevara a cabo el primero de sus juicios de divorcio, la pareja ingresó no sin que antes la pelinegra le plantara un gran beso a su hombre para impregnarle su aroma más tiempo, no debía tomar riesgo alguno. Los adultos tomaron asiento en las dos sillas que estaban en medio del salón quedando frente al Mugwump Supremo y rodeados por los demás warlocks de túnicas negras y rojas quienes mantenían sus caras serias a pesar de que muchos conocían a la famosa pareja, bueno, de hecho la mayoría del mundo mágico los conocía y su separación sería un escándalo para los medios sin duda alguna, razón por la cual todo lo estaban manejando con la mayor discreción posible.

- Buen día señor y señora Potter- saludó el jefe del tribunal acomodando sus lentes- Están aquí porque quieren terminar con su matrimonio- ellos asintieron- Pero al tener propiedades, magia y, lo más importante, hijos en común, es necesario seguir un procedimiento complejo pero como ambos concuerdan con la separación se ahorrarán bastante tiempo- tomó aire para revisar unos papeles- Lo que sí habrá que decidir será sobre las cosas en común como ya mencioné, me han informado que su mansión quedará para el señor Potter y que la señora Potter podrá retirar de la misma todas sus pertenencias, sus bóvedas siempre han estado separadas así que por ese lado no veo problema alguno, más adelante realizaremos el proceso de separación de la magia de sus varitas porque necesitamos prepararlo todo…así que lo único a discutir por ahora es la custodia de sus hijos- terminó manteniendo un aire impersonal aunque sabía que el punto que tocaba era sumamente delicado.

- Creo que deberían quedarse conmigo- habló el pelinegro con total seguridad y mirada dura.

- Lo mejor sería que estén con su madre- replicó la mujer moderando su tono de voz a pesar de querer maldecir a su "esposo" en ese preciso instante.

- No creo que…- iba a replicar el otro pero fue interrumpido.

- Señores, lo mejor será que cada quien nos exponga su argumento acerca de la custodia y considero que las damas deben ir primero, si es tan amable señora Potter- sonrió cálidamente a su vieja amiga.

- Gracias señor Dickens- correspondió ella al gesto poniéndose de pie con elegancia, ahora era cuando debía usar todo lo que había aprendido de los Malfoy hacía ya muchos años, sólo esperaba que funcionara porque en esta situación no podía recurrir alas amenazas…- Buen día tengan todos- inició con voz calmada- Ustedes no están aquí para escuchar un drama ni yo para entrar en detalles al respecto pero deben saber que mi matrimonio comenzó a deteriorarse de un momento a otro, tan abruptamente que cuando me di cuenta estábamos aquí tramitando el divorcio- sonrió amargamente- No me agrada en lo absoluto esta situación, me parece incorrecto separar a los niños de uno de sus padre, sin embargo considero que si debe ser así, ellos estarían mejor con su madre, y repito, no es que quiera separarlos de su padre pero deseo que vivan conmigo que soy su madre. Como seguramente saben soy profesora del colegio donde estudian, por lo tanto tengo sus mismos horarios y paso más tiempo con ellos, tengo una muy buena solvencia económica para cubrir todas sus necesidades además el más pequeño de mis hijos está muy apegado a mí y no pienso perderlo, mucho menos a los mellizos, ellos son mi razón de vivir- prosiguió desplazándose unos cuantos pasos alrededor de la sala para abarcar a toda su audiencia sin perder la atención del principal- La mujer con la cual mi "esposo" está, no me agrada para influencia de mis niños, al menos no para que vivan juntos, no voy a adentrarme en observaciones pero me parece que no es una adecuada compañía para ellos, ya que ni siquiera respeta los asuntos privados porque ahora está justo fuera de esta sala además claro de meterse tan abiertamente con un hombre casado, eso se considera adulterio pero no quiero tomar acciones al respecto solamente deseo tener la custodia de mis hijos, me parece algo justo y razonable. Eso es todo- tomó asiento con extrema tranquilidad sabiendo que no podía perder esto pues sus argumentos estaban bien fundados y muy bien expuestos.

- Su turno señor Potter- dijo Dickens una vez procesada y anotada la anterior declaración.

- Gracias- el aludido se puso en pie sin molestarse en ser elegante- A diferencia de mi "esposa" yo sí sé cómo llegamos hasta aquí, ella encontró al señor Malfoy, al que creíamos muerto pero regresó sorpresivamente y trabaja precisamente con ella, ellos iban a casarse en el pasado así que tuve motivos de sobra para celarme al saberlos juntos tanto tiempo, él tiene un oscuro pasado, muy oscuro para gusto de la mayoría y ahora que va a estar juntos…- la castaña hizo una mueca pero mantuvo la calma-…yo no creo que esa sea buena influencia para los niños, además él fue el primero en meterse en nuestra relación con no muy sanas intenciones, no trata muy bien a mis hijos en el colegio; y respecto a Cho pues ella es una muy buena amiga mía que me apoya incondicionalmente es por eso que está aquí no por otros motivos. Yo también gozo de una excelente posición financiera, los niños están acostumbrados a mi casa y entre menos cambios en sus vidas mejor- miró al jefe fijamente pues seguía embriagado por ese aroma el cual lo obligaba a decir todo eso- Además, como bien señaló Hermione, ella pasa mucho tiempo con ellos ya, así que sería más justo concederme su custodia para que los tenga por lo menos en vacaciones, eso es razonable ya que el padre es igual a la madre, uno es tan importante como el otro, los niños deben de crecer además, no siempre estar pegados a las faldas de su madre, por otro lado yo también soy capaz de darles el cariño que necesitan porque los amo- apeló al cariño como un golpe bajo- Tampoco impediré que estén con su mamá y no tomaría estas acciones de no saber qué clase de persona es el señor Malfoy quien se hizo pasar por muerto durante 16 años para hacer quién sabe qué cosas, en cambio Cho es muy agradable, tiene antecedente limpios como ex auror y muchas cosas más- sonrió cínicamente pues daría el golpe fulminante que le había sugerido la oriental- Además, esta mujer- señaló a la castaña quien arrugó la nariz ante semejante mención hacia su persona- Tampoco está limpia del todo, recuerden que tuvo contacto con los mortífagos, con Voldemort mismo, estuvo involucrada en el lado oscuro y hace poco me enteré de que guarda ilegalmente poción multijugos en mi propia casa, cosa nada buena, no quiero que mis hijos vivan así, considérenlo- tomó asiento ante la mirada escandalizada de la ojimiel quien no podía creer que él hubiera dicho esas cosas de ella, simplemente no podía ser posible que la desacreditara sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras.

- Disculpe señor Dickens, me gustaría hacer una corrección- pidió ella.

- ¿Desmiente alguna de las declaraciones del señor Potter?- preguntó uno de los warlocks como retándola a hacerlo.

- Draco Malfoy es sólo mi amigo, no más- soltó tajantemente sin dejarse intimidar, lo demás no podía negarlo por más que quisiera, sabía que si lo hacía tarde o temprano descubrirían la verdad y terminaría peor.

- Muy bien, entones decidiremos la custodia de los menores ahora mismo- habló el Mugwump Supremo poniendo orden en la sala- Levanten la varita quien esté a favor de dejarle la custodia a Hermione Potter.- Él mismo fue el primero en levantarla y algunas más lo imitaron, la mayoría mujeres y simpatizantes de la bruja- Los que opinen que deben quedarse con Harry Potter- ahí se marcó la diferencia pues muchos levantaron su varita, muchos de ellos por resentimiento hacia el abuelo de la brillante mujer o por ella misma, otros convencidos directamente por el Ministro de Magia o por el mismo señor Potter, algunos más porque misteriosos encapuchados los amenazaron de muerte si no lo hacían, pero el caso fue que el hombre ojiverde triunfó.- Parece que el señor Harry Potter ha ganado la custodia de Sirius Brian, Lilian Jane y James Edward Potter…lo lamento…- sentenció el viejo hombre con pesar.

- Pero…- la castaña hizo ademán de pararse.

- No necesita agregar nada más señora Potter- calló un arisco warlock de túnica negra mirando la frustración de la mujer con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Además mandaremos algunos aurores a inspeccionar la mansión Potter ahora mismo para confiscar esas pociones ilegales, no le haremos cargos por ello esta vez pero más le vale que no vuelva a prepararlas sin permiso- agregó una bruja con gesto serio, la famosa hechicera no le desagradaba pero tenía la creencia de que nadie estaba por encima de la ley, ni siquiera una heroína.

- Y si se encuentran más cosas ilícitas podemos restringirle el acercamiento a los menores por seguridad- declaró otro mago mirándola acusadoramente.

- ¿Qué? Pero no pueden…- Hermione lucía ofuscada ante lo que le decía ¿no tendría a sus hijos? ¿la alejarían de ellos? ¿orden de restricción…? ¿qué era todo esto?

- Agradecemos todo lo que hizo por la comunidad mágica pero no podemos permitirle que haga cosas fuera de la ley, ahora usted es sólo una hechicera más- cortó otro warlock de túnica roja.

- Gustav…- la castaña miró al jefe suplicantemente y con ojos cristalinos.

- Lo lamento Hermione, no puedo hacer nada…- suspiró el aciano derrotado.

- Sí, es una pena Hermione- se burló el morocho con malicia a lo que ella lo encaró con la mirada cristalina, la verdad todo es que todo eso la lastimaba profundamente pero no lloraría justo en ese momento.

- ¿Cómo pudiste Harry?-

- Fue la ley "querida" no yo ¿por qué insistes en culparme de todo?- fingió sentirse ofendido para ponerse de pie.

- No insisto, es tu culpa "amor"- respondió con marcado sarcasmo- ¿Qué pasó para que me detestes tanto? Pareciera que me odias y me cuesta creer que ya no sientes nada más por mí…- acusó.

- Sí…bueno pero podríamos aprovechar nuestras últimas noches casados si quieres- le susurró sonriente.

- No creí decir esto nunca pero me das asco y a pesar de todos los obstáculos que me pongas, voy a recuperar a mis hijos- amenazó apartándose de él para salir del lugar.

- ¿Perdiste Dumbledore?- preguntó una voz melosa una vez que salió de la sala.

- Qué te importa Chang- la ignoró la furiosa castaña.

- Veo que sí…no te preocupes, yo cuidaré a los retoños, pronto me llamarán mamá- rió descaradamente provocando la explosión de la furia de la otra mujer quien le clavó la varita en el cuello rápidamente dejándola muda de golpe.

- No me provoques Chang porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz- recitó con tono gélido que de verdad asustó a la otra, le daba miedo meterse con ella pero lo debía hacer.

- No te atreverías…- musitó sin moverse un milímetro por si las dudas.

- ¿Eso crees?- sonrió- Sé maldiciones peores que la muerte…-

- ¿Ah sí? Queremos verlas para que te arresten ahora mismo por practicar magia negra- salió un ojiverde de la sala para encararla, la otra lo miró resentida- Baja tu varita "amor" ¿o quieres que ni siquiera te dejen ver a los niños?- ella suspiró derrotada guardando su arma al saberse atada de manos.

- No se ha terminado- zanjó dirigiéndose al elevador para irse del lugar lo más pronto posible, ya en el camino sus ojos se empañaron para después derramar lágrimas, esto no le podía estar pasando, no a ella…parecía tan irreal, impropio de ellos, como si alguien lo hubiese provocado pero era imposible talvez su mente sólo buscaba una explicación menos dolorosa a la de aceptar el fin de su amor…

Unos minutos después llegó al despacho de la directora quien la observó preocupada al comprender que algo terrible le había sucedido.

- Hermione ¿qué pasó?- se levantó la mujer de mayor edad.

- Él…él…- la castaña sollozó- ¡Me quitó a mis hijos!- confesó siendo rodeada por los delgados brazos de la anciana quien sentía verdadera pena por su antigua alumna, la situación por la que pasaba era espantosa.

- Ya, ya- palmeó cariñosamente su espalda- Todo se solucionará…-

- No lo creo- se separó de ella un poco menos descontrolada- Esta vez no…quiero morirme Minerva-

- No vuelvas a repetir eso- exclamó la otra obligándola a levantar la mirada- Tú eres muy fuerte, más que este problema, demuéstralo-

- Es difícil…-

- No tanto, llevas sangre de un linaje muy poderoso, supéralo y vive lo mejor que puedas- aconsejó severamente viéndola con sus profundos ojos azules llenos de afecto.

- Talvez no estábamos destinados a estar juntos después de todo- declaró- Talvez por eso Rowena murió, porque nuestro amor está maldito…- era cierto, era una gran posibilidad ahora que lo analizaba.

- Ustedes se aman y no he visto amor más grande, a pesar de sus problemas se quieren profundamente-

- ¡Sí! ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Pero él a mí no!- replicó tristemente- Me lo dijo en mi cara…-

- A veces uno dice cosas falsas por enojo…-

- ¡No! Me lo dijo muy calmado, reveló que yo tenía poción multijugos escondida en la casa para demeritar mi confiabilidad ante los warlocks.- espetó sorprendiendo a la directora.

- ¿Eso hizo?- preguntó indignada, una cosa era su vida personal y otra los asuntos de la Orden, y Potter había traspasado ese límite.

- ¡Sí! Lo sigo amando pero como siga así puedo llegar a odiarlo profundamente- murmuró- No lo soportaré mucho más-

- Debes hacerlo- le dijo la anciana tratando de animarla.

- No, no debo, ya me cansé del deber- limpió sus ojos bruscamente- Si a eso quiere jugar pues vamos a jugar los dos- declaró decidida a lastimarlo como pudiera, ya no sería la única que sufriera, ya no.

- No lo hagas Hermione…- intentó detenerla pero la aludida salió disparada de su despacho.

La castaña corrió por los pasillos hecha una furia, ya no le importaba nada, su corazón volvía a ser pisoteado brutalmente así que ahora ella pisotearía el de él, si la odiaba pues sería odio mutuo, había recurrido a las tretas más viles para alejarla de sus hijos y no se lo perdonaría, no dejaría que ella fuese la única dañada. Iba tan sumida en sus reflexiones que no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba hacia ella hasta que chocaron, no cayó al suelo porque el otro la sujetó a tiempo de la cintura.

- ¿Qué tienes?- inquirió la voz llena de gentileza del individuo con el que había chocado.

- Draco…- lo miró sorprendida, él siempre estaba ahí, a su lado, apoyándola incondicionalmente, entonces recordó una de las acusaciones de su todavía esposo, talvez ese era su destino.

- Hermione, no llores, nadie merece tu llanto- la consoló dirigiéndole una dulce mirada aunque por dentro estaba alegre pues él había orquestado todo para que ella terminará así, sin nada, completamente inmune, inmune para caer en sus garras.

- Perdóname por favor- a continuación ella le plantó un beso en la boca que él no esperaba pero que, al sentirlo, le correspondió ansiosamente procurando imitar lo besos del verdadero Draco para que ella no se diera cuenta de su verdadera identidad, sin embargo no parecía necesario pues la mujer sólo trataba de olvidar a cierto ojiverde, quitándose su sabor de sus labios, iniciando otra cosa que a lo mejor debió ser desde un principio…lloraba mientras su lengua se dejaba abrazar por la del rubio, después de tantos años no recordaba bien su sabor pero aún así algo le supo distinto…¡qué importaba, nada importaba! Ni siquiera importaba que más allá sus hijos la miraran con tristeza y enojo comprendiendo que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que vieran a sus padres juntos otra vez.

* * *

**Hola, hola! Fiel a mi palabra sigo actualizando cada ocho días, espero que el capi le haya gustado.**

**Paso a los agradecimientos: **_**Elisa Li Kinomoto**_** (hola de nuevo, gracias por el seguimiento y pues aún falta para que todo se arregle, si es que lo hace…jajaja ya se verá, y mmm digamos que el fic va en la mitad a penas, te animarás a seguirme todo el camino de su desarrollo? Espero que sí, cuídate.)**

**Gracias igual a todos los que leen y agrega la historia a favoritos o alerta aunque espero un hola por lo menos, o es mucho pedir? **

**Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**REVIEWS?????**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	17. Torceduras del Destino

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es de Rowling, a veces la verdad duele, no? jeje

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Torceduras del Destino**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Hay voces en mi cabeza,_

_unas me dicen algo pero otras las contradicen,_

_no sé a quién hacerle caso,_

_tanto peso recae en la decisión que tome_

_que me siento confundido,_

_a veces estoy convencido de lo que hago_

_pero en ocasiones_

_siento que no es lo correcto,_

_no tengo idea de cómo orientarme_

_pero lo que haga ahora marcará mi camino, _

_sólo espero que sea el indicado._

_--William, Peter, John--_

Los adultos se separaron con lentitud tratando de acompasar sus respiraciones sin atreverse aún a abrir los ojos, el rubio sentía su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas que había derramado la castaña durante el beso y habían manchado irremediablemente sus mejillas, sin embargo fue el primero en atreverse a observarla detenidamente, por fin lo había conseguido, después de planear tanto y esperar durante muchos años en la obscuridad, lo había logrado…ahora sólo quedaba derrumbar al mundo mágico pues ya no tenía caso esperar más, en Año Nuevo sería su gran ataque, la declaración de guerra, el inicio de su reinado…sonrió maliciosamente ante sus pensamientos.

Segundos después la ojimiel abrió lentamente sus orbes para mirar al otro quien ya la miraba con algo de confusión y una chispa de regocijo que no pudo explicarse e inmediatamente se sintió mal por haber hecho lo que hizo, besarlo…pero había sido un impulso demasiado fuerte, uno libre de juicios y razones, sin restricciones ni inhibiciones absurdas, ella quería liberarse pero él talvez no mereciera ser utilizado de esa manera, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, luego de tanto dolor, de su sacrificio, él no merecía que ella lo utilizara de esa manera por lo que trató de alejarse pero una mano la retuvo con firmeza impidiéndole huir.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte- dijo él con una sonrisita refiriéndose a la disculpa que la mujer le había pedido antes del beso- He esperado esto por más de 16 años y no creí que un día se cumpliera…- declaró con una de sus sonrisas ladeadas.

- ¡No!- exclamó tratando de soltarse pero el rubio no la dejó- No quiero herirte más, al menos no cuando estoy despechada....- agregó con sus ojos rojizos por el llanto.

- Cierto, dicen que no hay cosa peor que una mujer despechada- rió tomándola de la barbilla con su otra mano para acariciar delicadamente su mejilla- Dicen que son como banshees.- agregó mientras la mujer fruncía el ceño sin saber si podía sentirse ofendida ante semejante alusión.

- Tonto…- finalmente sonrió comprendiendo que su amigo siempre encontraba una manera de molestarla siempre intentando subirle el ánimo con sus palabras- Aún no Draco, ahora estoy furiosa y no te usaré- añadió poniendo su mano sobre la de él que aún descansaba en su mejilla. Con esa declaración ya estaba aceptando que podrían volver a intentarlo sólo que no en ese momento, por ello el rubio sonrió.

- Inténtalo, no me molestaría- alegó mostrando su típica soberbia de sangre pura.

- Aún no me divorcio y no sería correcto…no, lo lamento- declaró firmemente pues ella no haría lo mismo que Harry, no traicionaría ese lazo mientras existiese.

- Oh Hermione, ¿desde cuándo te importa tanto lo correcto?- inquirió Malfoy refiriéndose a sus vidas pasadas a lo que la castaña lo miró fijamente unos segundos para luego dar media vuelta caminando hacia su habitación, convencida que a él no lo lastimaría de ese modo sólo para vengarse del otro, no lo haría aunque en el pasado le hubiese importado tan poco lo que era correcto o no.

- Mamá no es mejor que papá- murmuró un chico castaño mirando a la mujer marcharse así como el rubio lo hacía por el lado contrario del pasillo.

- No digas eso Sirius, ella lo hizo por despecho ¿no escuchaste?- regañó otra figura de ceño fruncido.

- Sí escuché Lily…- gruñó el castaño enojado, no, más bien furioso.

- ¿Qué pasaría en el dichoso juicio?- murmuró una tercera figura pensativamente.

- Nada bueno James- respondió su hermano mayor sin dejar de observar la figura cada vez más lejana de su madre.

- Vámonos, ya no hay nada qué ver- sugirió la joven observando el mapa con un aire de tristeza.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

- En sus manos tienen una vaga descripción de las familias muggle que les asigné al azar- señaló la mujer de cabello rizado dirigiéndose a los cinco chicos de negras capas quienes miraron el trozo de pergamino otorgado con cierto recelo, aún no les convencía su dichosa misión pues todo lo que involucraba la palabra muggle era repelente- Los pergaminos sirven a su vez de trasladores así que no los pierdan; quiero que estén allá durante sus horas libres, algunas noches y todo el fin de semana, sus faltas yo las justificaré con un castigo que supuestamente les impondré- informó sin dejar cabos sueltos.

- ¿Esto es realmente necesario?- preguntó uno de los chicos escépticamente.

- Desde luego Mordaunt, evaluaré sus técnicas de espionaje con todas las habilidades que eso conlleva- respondió seriamente.

- ¿Qué hay del rastro de magia para menores?- preguntó otra voz.

- Ya me he encargado de ese inconveniente, hice un conjuro para que no los detecten como menores por un tiempo- respondió la mujer.

- ¿Sólo tendremos que observarlos?-

- Sí Baddock, por lo menos hasta antes de las vacaciones navideñas- esbozó una falsa sonrisa pues había recordado que esas fechas tan familiares las pasaría sin sus hijos.

- Entonces ¿cuándo funcionará esto?- accedió Robert de mala gana levantando su pergamino.

- Ahora mismo- les informó la mujer y en pocos segundos los jóvenes desaparecieron del claro en el bosque para la misión que definiría sus caminos.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Peter Mordaunt apareció a las afueras de una linda casa, la cual podría considerarse una mansión; con mucho sigilo y con ayuda de su magia tanto pasada como recién aprendida, entró a la propiedad lanzándose un hechizo desilusionador para comenzar con su trabajo inmediatamente.

El chico comenzó a analizar a cada miembro de la familia que habitaba dicho lugar: estaba un hombre de cabello grisáceo, una mujer morena y dos niños muy revoltosos que seguramente eran sus hijos además tenían un perro que al principio lo olfateaba algo receloso hasta que se acostumbró a su olor. Durante sus exhaustiva vigilancia, observó riñas familiares un sin fin de veces pero también momentos felices entre la familia mismo que nunca llegó a conocer con la suya pues él estaba más acostumbrado a la formalidad casual, su padre era un importante hombre de negocios que debía salir constantemente de viaje por lo que rara vez pasaban tiempo juntos, a pesar de contar con la red flú, y cuando lo hacían el hombre se dedicaba solamente a recordarle que se debía de esforzar por ser alguien importante para así merecer el apellido Mordaunt y ser su digno heredero; recordaba haberlo esperado muchas veces en la sala frente a la chimenea con la esperanza de contarle sobre sus notas o desempeño y recibir una palmadita en el hombro, pedirle algún consejo sobre chicas cuando el tema le empezó a intrigar, o algo así, pero él nunca tenía tiempo, al menos no para él…respecto a su madre, pues en realidad era como no tener una ya que siempre la veía embriagada con una botella de whisky de Ogden en la mano, estaba así desde que su otro hijo murió, Samuel, un hermano que era mayor que él o lo hubiese sido si hubiera vivido más de sus cortos cinco años cuando fue alcanzado accidentalmente por un hechizo durante la Gran Guerra, algunas veces la mujer lo confundía llamándole por el nombre del difunto hijo y eso le dolía profundamente porque sabía que en su constante y deplorable estado nunca no lo reconocería por su propio nombre, sólo lo vería como el fantasma del hijo que perdió, durante mucho tiempo lloró por ese motivo, descargando su ira solo en su cuarto porque ahí nadie lo escuchaba, a decir verdad no lo escucharían ni aunque gritara en medio del salón de fiestas pero en su cuarto se sentía protegido. Cuando ingresó a Hogwarts supo que haría hasta lo imposible para quedar en la casa de las serpientes como su padre deseaba y, para su alivio, así fue, se esforzó arduamente en sobresalir pero algunas veces eran tan duro viendo que los frutos de su trabajo eran una solitaria cena de Navidad, frívolo dinero de cumpleaños, falsas miradas orgullosas y que su madre le dijera tan sólo un seco '_bien hecho Sam'_ para seguir bebiendo…por ello había respondido al llamado de Zabini para convertirse en mortífago, para comenzar una nueva guerra donde finalmente sobresaldría entre los demás, donde se alzaría como una gran mago que haría todo para alcanzar sus objetivos, los cuales eran el reconocimiento sincero de sus padres quienes, aunque nunca se pusieron en un bando, claramente se enorgullecían de su linaje y no toleraban mucho a los muggles, así que haría un bien combatiendo a estos últimos…hizo una mueca irónica pues esta familia que observaba era de puros muggles, sin embargo se percató de que no eran tan estúpidos como siempre había imaginado…sonrió divertido cuando el perro lamió su mano cariñosamente y los niños pasaron frente a él jugando a las traes (un absurdo juego muggle pero al parecer entretenido) por toda la casa mientras su madre preparaba la cena y su padre llegaba para besar cariñosamente a la mujer y luego unirse al juego de sus hijos con alegría y sin importarte nada más de momento.

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Adriana Pucey aterrizó en el pórtico de un modesta casa pero llena de color y con un bonito jardín ahora casi desierto debido al frío; rápidamente se desilusionó al escuchar un ruido dentro del lugar pero nadie salió afortunadamente por lo que abrió la puerta ingresando al sitio para inspeccionarlo con extremo cuidado, entró a un cuarto donde un niña dormía acurrucada en los brazos de una mujer que seguramente era su madre…sino fuera una slytherin, la escena la hubiese enternecido pero en lugar de eso le dio asco, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cursilerías pero ni hablar, tenía una misión. Al correr de los días averiguó que el padre de la niña había muerto en un incendio ya que era algo llamado 'bombero' no sabía qué era eso pero sonaba raro un trabajo que consistía en ir directo al fuego para tratar de apagarlo con agua pero sin magia, que estúpidos eran verdaderamente, ahora entendía por qué los muggles estaban debajo de su cadena evolutiva en la sociedad mágica, qué tontería…esas palabras las tenía grabadas en su memoria, qué tontería…cuando era niña se le ocurrió decirle a su mamá que quería estudiar para ser auror y la mujer solamente le había soltado una cachetada diciéndole que era una tontería, le contó que su padre había sido asesinado por un auror durante la Gran Guerra puesto que era un mortífago así que no podía convertirse en eso, no sin traicionar todas sus creencias. Cuando entró al Colegio no tenía planeado jugar Quidditch pero su madre insistió en que lo hiciera para honrar la memoria de su progenitor, del cual heredó el nombre, ya que él había sido cazador, así que eso debía ser ella ahora aún en contra de su voluntad y eso era…aunque tenían suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente, su madre se quejaba constantemente de su pobreza instándola a que se esforzara menos en sus estudios y más en casarse con un mago rico o hasta con un muggle adinerado sino podía lo primero, todo con tal de no perder una fortuna, decía que era una pena que fuese mujer ya que el apellido se perdería con ella, alguna vez le comentó que si esto lo hubiese sabido cuando estaba embarazada y cuando su esposo murió peleando, ella lo hubiese ayudado a luchar o muerto con él pues su heredero era una mujer nada más, esto claramente entristecía a la joven sobremanera, a veces hasta pensaba que no la quería pues cuando se dignaba a mirarla era para preguntarle si ya tenía prometido y eso lo llevaba preguntando desde que tenía 5 años. Al verse en el espejo lloraba por ser la vergüenza de su madre y por esa razón había decidido unirse a Robert Zabini en su plan de ser futuros mortífagos, para así seguir los pasos de su padre enorgulleciendo a su madre al verla convertida en una gran bruja, no importaba el precio, no importaba nada, solamente deseaba recibir una mirada cariñosa, un beso tierno, un aliento desinteresado o una abrazo sincero, que su madre le dijera que la quería o por lo menos que la mirara con orgullo tal como esa mujer que espiaba lo hacía con su única hija quien se veía feliz y llena de amor, con la mirada chispeante y una perenne sonrisa en el rostro, no como ella que ya no se molestaba en mirarse en un espejo pues lo único que vería sería una inmensa amargura, dolor, sufrimiento, prepotencia…puros sentimientos negativos. Por un ínfimo momento deseó ser esa insignificante niña muggle…

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Johnathan Madley calló estruendosamente en el frío concreto del patio trasero de una casa algo pequeña pero de buen gusto, comenzó hechizándose para que nadie lo viese a pesar de estar en pleno inicio de la madrugada, entró al hogar viendo una especia de fotografía que curiosamente no se movía y donde tres personas sonreían abrazadas entre sí, parecía una familia normal. Conforme pasaba el tiempo en que los observaba, se enteró de que la mujer de la foto no era la madre del niño de la misma imagen, sólo era la esposa del padre y por lo tanto la madrastra del chico…igual que su propia familia, ya que su madre había fallecido cuando él nació, así que nunca llegó a conocerla pero su padre le contaba que había sido una gran dama de orgulloso linaje pero al mismo tiempo una mujer de gran corazón, su padre siempre intentó darle cariño pero cuando intentó darle una nueva madre lo arruinó todo, le dio una madrastra que odió desde el primer momento, en parte por querer suplantar a su madre y en parte por arrebatarle a su papá, su madrastra era una hija de muggles, de ahí su odio por aquellos con ese origen. Por ella se alejó de su padre volviéndose frío con ellos, más aún porque ahora esa mujer estaba a punto de dar a luz un hijo que llevaría su mismo apellido a pesar de que sería un simple mestizo….en la escuela se propuso avanzar en sus estudios lo mejor posible para así poder salir más rápido de la que llamaba su casa, con esos deseos en mente llegó a la casa de las serpientes donde conoció a sus compañeros y estaba conforme porque al menos en ese lugar no debía convivir con su detestable madrastra sangre sucia…con los de su Casa se atrevía a mostrarse más relajado, risueño y bromista, como realmente era, claro que sin perder de vista sus objetivos, pues seguía despreciando a los de sangre impura en general y por ese motivo cuando Zabini le ofreció unirse a él para juntos hacer resurgir a los mortífagos y John no lo dudó ni un segundo sabiendo que su verdadera y única mamá se sentiría orgullosa de ese decisión y en un futuro podría vengarse de la nueva esposa de su padre y de su padre mismo por abandonarlo por semejante mujer, además tendría poder y el poder lo era todo…

De pronto se rió al ver a esa familia en su día de campo tratando de que el viento no se llevara sus cosas, sí que esos muggles eran unos tontos, se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que lo habían escuchado pero al no ver nada regresaron a sus cosas, miró al niño abrazar a la mujer con cariño mismo cariño que ella correspondió besándole la mejilla tiernamente mientras el padre la imitaba fundiéndose en otro de sus típico abrazos grupales; qué asco le daban…y a pesar de todo se veían tan felices...

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Alice Flint llegó al 'departamento' de unos muggles sin contratiempos y entró sin problemas al mismo, desilusionándose de inmediato, el lugar era pequeño pero al parecer acogedor.

Pasado un tiempo ya sabía que el lugar sólo vivían una mujer con sus dos hijos, una niña que era la mayor y su hermano menor, hurgando discretamente entre sus cosas encontró cartas del padre del los infantes que venían desde la cárcel muggle aparentemente y que databan de muchos años atrás hasta su certificado de defunción, el cual examinó sintiéndose inesperadamente identificada con esas insulsas personas. Su padre, Marcus Flint, había sido un fiel partidario de un tal Voldemort durante la Gran Guerra hasta que los aurores lo capturaron en una de sus misiones, recluyéndolo en Azkabán durante un tiempo para recibir finalmente el beso del dementor que era la pena máxima de su mundo…su madre aún le lloraba pues lo había querido mucho, además la había dejado sola y con una hija en camino que nació delicada debido a la debilidad de la madre, siempre que estaban juntas su madre lloraba tan sólo al verla pues decía recordarle mucho a su padre, también decía que no le hiciera caso pero sollozaba tanto que era difícil ignorarla; la mujer se esforzaba en distraerse con los cotilleos de sus contadas amistades pues no tenía tan buena reputación por su apellido relacionado con magos oscuros, y esa discriminación enfurecía a la joven pues ellas no había hecho nada para merecer la mala fama, hubo un tiempo en el que odió a su padre por haberles dejado esa herencia, por haber dejado así a su madre, la cual ese último año fue internada en San Mungo en el ala de daños psiquiátricos razón por la cual Alice pasaría las Navidades en el Colegio pues la otra opción era estar bajo el mismo techo que un lejano pariente al cual no conocía ni tenía deseos de conocer pues estaba casado con una muggle y sinceramente le repugnaba la idea de convivir con ellos, prefería irse al Servicio Mágico del Ministerio…debido a esto decidió que haría pagar a los que habían provocado que su madre llegara a ese punto crítico de salud mental, convirtiéndose en lo que un día detestó, en una mortífaga junto a sus compañeros, por lo menos así la gente no estaría tan equivocada en sus estúpidas especulaciones sobre su familia, haría que volvieran a temer su apellido, recobraría el respeto que merecía…

Miró sorprendida su rostro en un espejo, descubriéndolo lloroso, rápidamente limpió su cara para ver a la mujer muggle festejando el cumpleaños de su hija con gran júbilo mientras el pequeño daba un gran abrazo a su hermana y a continuación los tres reían dándose mutuos abrazos y comenzando a comer el modesto pastel adornado con curiosas velitas multicolores, la joven se permitió sonreír amargamente al darse cuenta de que ella nunca había tenido un pastel ya que ni siquiera celebraban su cumpleaños, el ambiente en su casa era demasiado deprimente para eso…por esos momentos, los envidiaba…

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

William Baddock aterrizó con elegancia en los jardines de una gran mansión de frisos lustrosos moviendo su varita para desilusionarse en el acto y empezar con su misión, dentro de la mansión ya nadie quedaba despierto por lo que pudo explorar el lugar en busca de cosas útiles pero tuvo que tener paciencia para ir averiguando, con el paso del tiempo, cosas sobre esa familia, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que ahí sólo vivía un niño pequeño con sus abuelos, la situación evocó muchos recuerdos en él…

Desde que tenía memoria, vivía con sus abuelos maternos en su mansión donde creció felizmente, los señores lo querían mucho y nunca le faltó cariño, la gente decía que sus padres habían sido mortífagos y por eso habían muerto pero su abuela siempre le dijo que había sido mucho más que eso pues ellos fueron en realidad espías de los aurores que murieron valientemente al ser descubiertos y que él debía sentirse orgullo de ser su hijo, de hecho sí que lo estaba y amaba a sus abuelos además tenía un lindo crup de mascota, a parte de su lechuza claro; a diferencia de sus compañeros había quedado en Slytherin solamente por su astucia e inteligencia, no por ansias de poder, ahí había descubierto a su mejor amigo, Robert, que había pasado por tanto y no merecía más dolor, sólo por su amistad se había involucrado en esto de la nueva generación de mortífagos además tendría la oportunidad también de servir de espía protegiendo a los suyos de ellos mismos, no era por orgullo ni fama, mucho menos por venganza, era sólo para prever los malos tiempos y poder ser capaz de detenerlos lo más posible ya que él no odiaba a los muggles, más bien pensando que eran diferentes, ingenuos pero no inferiores con mayor razón ahora que los observaba pues notaba que a pesar de no poseer magia se las arreglaban para vivir cómodamente inventando un sin fin de cosas de lo más curiosas, no se inhibió sonriendo al verse identificado con el pequeño quien corría con una cosa esférica llamada balón siendo perseguido por un anciano que trataba de correr con su bordón mientras la mujer mayor los regañaba desde el salón donde tomaba té… en realidad era una misión fácil y agradable, al verlos esperaba con ansias las vacaciones para ver a sus abuelitos nuevamente, los extrañaba mucho…

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Robert Zabini…mucho ya se sabía de su vida desde que su padre había escapado y la prensa había vuelto a relatar su trágica historia…él se limitó a escabullirse rápidamente en la casona indicada para comenzar su trabajo lo más rápido posible y así abreviarlo pues le resultaba bastante vulgar. Después de un tiempo ya sabía que eran tres, madre, padre e hijo, una familia común llena de amor y esas cursilerías que a su propia madre le encantaban cuando estaba con él, admitía que eran lindas sus muestras de cariño pero necesitaba un padre que lo hiciera hombre, lo cual era imposible por culpa de Potter aunque ahora que su padre se había fugado deseaba conocerle y decirle que estaba siguiendo sus pasos como mago especializado en las artes oscuras, que estaba liderando a nuevos mortífagos para continuar con lo que él inició para nuevamente alzar su apellido que tan bajo había caído y sobre todo para vengarse de quienes provocaron su desgracia…gruñó al ver esa felicidad ajena de la familia muggle que debía observar forzadamente, no soportaba tanta miel…¿o talvez era que así quería que hubiese sido su familia? No, ni loco lo imaginaba ¿su mamá preparando pastelitos de calabaza? ¿su padre abrazándolo? ¡Por Merlín, sí que le afectaba ver a esa estúpida familia! Suspiró tomando asiento en un sofá de la casona, pronto sería Navidad, vería a su madre y trataría de localizar a su padre, no para abrazarlo sino para planear algo juntos, algo grande...sí, eso era lo mejor por ahora…

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Más pronto de lo que esperaron llegó el día previo a salir de vacaciones invernales, el final de su misión había llegado o eso creían porque su instructora caminaba frente a ellos con un semblante demasiado serio para ser bueno, la castaña se detuvo observándolos con unos gélidos ojos miel.

- Ha llegado el momento de saber si merecen llevar el título de mortífagos en un futuro próximo- inició la mujer- Probarán su convicción esta misma noche- declaró.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer?- preguntó Robert incapaz de contenerse pues no soportaba que le dieran vueltas a las cosas.

- Esa, Zabini, no es la pregunta importante, la pregunta aquí es si serán capaces de hacer lo que yo les diga…- repuso la mujer con un tono retador que no presagiaban nada bueno entre los slytherin.

- Por supuesto que lo haremos- respondió el ojiverde como tácito líder del grupo.

- ¿Seguros?- los cinco asintieron imperturbables- Bien, entonces deberán eliminar a las familias que han estado observando con la maldición asesina, así me probarán que sirven de algo- declaró dejando helados a los menores pues no esperaban semejante orden.

- ¿Ma...tarlos?- titubeó Alice algo perturbada mientras los rostros de la mujer con sus hijos pasó por su mente.

- Precisamente y cuentan tan sólo dos horas así que mejor váyanse en este instante- en ese momento sus trasladores se activaron llevándolos a sus destinos asignados sin dejarles tiempo para agregar algo más.

Pasadas las dos horas de plazo, los chicos de capas negras comenzaron a llegar al claro de sus entrenamientos con semblantes difíciles de descifrar, como quienes han hecho algo definitivo en sus vidas.

- ¿Y bien?- inquirió la profesora esperando una respuesta, una esperanza…

Los jóvenes no respondieron de inmediato, probablemente porque no sabían qué decir o no tenían algo que decir…estaban más pálidos que de costumbre y tenían sus varitas aferradas con fuerza…

- Yo…- Peter dio un paso al frente con un valor impropio de su casa-…no sirvo para esto- arrojó su varita a los pies de su mentora- No los maté- declaró sin avergonzarse en lo más mínimo y es que nada más al llegar con su familia asignada, descubrió la casa adornada para las fiestas, sintiendo toda su dicha y no fue capaz de desvanecerla sólo porque sí, sabía que esa decisión le costaría cara pero nunca tanto como cargar con muertes de inocentes en su conciencia.

Al escuchar a su compañero, otro se adelantó.

- Tampoco yo lo hice y no me arrepiento- así como el otro, Pucey arrojó su varita recordando con una sonrisa a la madre e hija que vio abrazándose mientras dormían con una felicidad inmensa a pesar de ser sólo ellas dos, ellas habían luchado tanto para salir adelante que no se atrevió a arrebatarles todo como si nada, al momento había creído que sería la única cobarde pero Pete también había optado por renunciar a la misión, ante ese revelación Adriana sonrió.

- Al igual que yo…no pude- declaró John apenado por su debilidad pero lanzando su varita con la cara en alto, había comprendido que él había sido injusto al juzgar tan duramente a su madrastra, no era tan mala como quería creer y lo supo al ver a esa familia tan feliz a su manera, talvez si él le diera una oportunidad a la suya no sería incómodo regresar a su casa, perdonar a su padre podría ayudarlo y esperaría contento a su nuevo hermano.

William miró a su mejor amigo discretamente, éste tenía la mirada perdida pero firme aunque por su semblante detectaba la sorpresa al ver la súbita deserción de los demás aunque no había rabia como supuso que habría, eso lo hizo suspirar mudamente y supo que le tocaba hablar.

- No he matado a nadie y no empezaré ahora- dijo el fornido joven cruzando sus brazos cuando también arrojó su varita frente a la adulta quien se mantenía impasible.

- Nunca mataré…lo siento- siguió Alice con los ojos cristalinos mientras lanzaba su varita, los muggles eran personas después de todo y pudo haber sido su familia la elegida para morir, de hecho la asignada era más feliz que la suya pues no les preocupaban muchas cosas al no saber demasiado, eso era preferible a verse orillada a matar.

William percibió una ligera variación en el semblante de su maestra pero no supo identificar si era de molestia o simplemente decepción, luego miró al ojiverde instándolo a hablar pero este solamente se cruzó de brazos con gesto aparentemente indiferente pero de regreso a la realidad.

- Me parece que todos son una panda de cobardes e indignos de ser mortífagos- inició con voz dura- Pero también creo que no era honorable matar a unos muggles inútiles- agregó negándose a soltar su varita pero recibiendo una sincera sonrisa por parte de los demás cosa que provocó que bufara molesto, a pesar de todo tenía un orgullo que conservar así que no empezaría mostrando debilidad pero cuando fue apresado en un abrazo de sus compañeros se vio forzado a sonreír al sentir tal calidez, sintió algo desconocido en su corazón, algo que amenazaba con obligarlo a derramar insulsas lágrimas…pero cedió ante el impulso comprendiendo al fin que tenía personas a las cuales poder llamar amigos verdaderos, por primera vez en su vida se sentía parte de algo.

Hermione miró la escena evitando conmoverse frente a ellos, lo había logrado…había cumplido su palabra con Pansy, pudo darles otra perspectiva a los jóvenes slytherin, pudo lograr que ellos mismos se salvaran de un destino penoso en el que sabía serían tan infelices como ella lo fue en su momento…tal y como esperaba eso chicos eran buenas personas a pesar de sus familias y su mala reputación, a pesar de los demás y de su orgullo propio…parecía que había hecho lo correcto. Esperó a que terminaran con su naciente efusividad para carraspear suavemente llamándoles la atención, cosa que logró pues callaron de inmediato separándose al instante como si hubieran sido descubiertos cometiendo una falta.

- Esto es un total desacato de su parte- dijo duramente para así culminar el plan.

- Lo sabemos pero no podemos hacerlo…- replicó Alice suavemente.

- No queremos ser mortífagos, ya no…- terminó Peter apoyándola.

- Sin embargo han aprendido muchos hechizos de magia negra- susurró- Saben demasiado- levantó las varitas caídas con su mano izquierda para amenazarlos con la suya.

- Atrás de mí- dijo Robert a sus amigos al ser el único con posibilidades de defenderlos- No se atrevería…- la retó acomodándose en posición defensiva mientras percibía la creciente tensión en el ambiente.

- ¿Ah no? A diferencia de ustedes yo no tengo escrúpulos para matar…- la sonrisa que esbozó les provocó un escalofrío a los chicos- Además tengo el poder necesario para hacer que parezca un trágico accidente, ya saben, chicos quisieron probar algo entrando al Bosque Prohibido y una criatura peligrosa lo atacó, matándolos a todos…- amenazó.

- Ni siquiera se mueva Dumbledore- replicó el ojiverde apuntándola con su varita con gesto preocupado, no sabía si podría con ella pero tenía que intentarlo.

- Sabes que no puedes ganarme- ella sonrió porque él lo sabía muy bien.

- Daré mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo el otro mostrando su valentía pues no permitiría que le arrebataran lo que acababa de descubrir mientras que sus amigos lo miraban preocupados.

- ¿Morirías por ellos?- ella enarcó una ceja con incredulidad pero sin bajar su varita.

- Sí- respondió sencillamente, si no era capaz de matar sí lo era de morir.

- Y nosotros por él- los otros jóvenes se colocaron a su lado con gesto desafiante, dispuestos a dar su vida por los demás, por sus amigos, aún sin varita tenían puños.

Hubo un momento de total silencio donde los menores ya creían ver el rayo verde asesinándolos sin misericordia pero la mayor bajó su mano lentamente.

- Felicidades- soltó la castaña dejando completamente su actuación para sonreírles con calidez y devolviéndoles sus varitas alegremente- Han pasado su prueba-

- ¿Prueba?- inquirió uno examinando su arma extrañado.

- Así es Madley, realmente esperaba que recapacitaran sobre el asunto de convertirse en mortífagos-

- ¿Es decir que no es malvada? ¿No nos matará?- preguntó otra patidifusa.

- No Pucey- rió al ver sus caras de confusión- Estoy orgullosa de sus reflexiones-

- Las familias que nos asignó no fueron al zar ¿verdad?-

- Muy perspicaz Mordaunt- elogió- Las seleccioné cuidadosamente después de haber investigado detenidamente sus vidas, quería que se sintieran identificados por eso los mandé a que las observaran atentamente- explicó convencida.

- ¿Y si los hubiésemos matado?-

- Sinceramente no lo creía pero obviamente me aseguré de que no pudieran hacerlo en dado caso- recibió miradas dubitativas por lo que añadió- Saben la maldición mortal pero no tienen el suficiente poder para usarla en su totalidad, lo más que podrían haber hecho a los muggles sería dejarlos inconcientes y sumamente adoloridos- otra sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

- Veo que todo lo tenía bien planificado- murmuró una joven.

- Claro Flint pero de ustedes dependía el éxito de mi cometido- guardó elegantemente su varita- Me siento orgullosa de ustedes chicos, se volvieron un gran equipo con nobles sentimientos-

- ¿Por qué hizo esto?- cuestionó un pelinegro suspicaz y aún confundido.

- Conozco el lado obscuro mejor de lo que quisiera…- ensombreció su mirada-…no permitiría que ustedes pasaran por lo mismo…además Pansy es una vieja amiga- agregó menos seria para el sonrojo del joven ojiverde, su madre lo sabía entonces.

- ¿Así que eso es todo?-

- ¿A qué te refieres Madley?-

- A que si ya no habrá más clases- aclaró.

- Para ser mortífagos desde luego que no, ya no les enseñaré magia negra pero si gustan podemos practicar con blanca y menos intensivamente- ofreció.

- Me parece aceptable- sonrió el rubio cenizo divertido y aliviado.

- Gracias Dumbledore-

- Ya no es necesario que me digan así, Robert- lo miró cariñosamente atreviéndose a llamarlo por su primer nombre- Desde ahora no hay porqué mostrar frialdad, tratémonos como amigos- propuso animada.

- No sé…es que sería raro llamarla Hermione…-

- Pero ese es mi nombre Adriana, ni modo- rió relajada, el hecho de haber tenido éxito la había puesto de muy buen humor.

- Aún así no me convence, no me acostumbro- sonrió la otra chica dubitativa.

- Yo no tengo tías- comentó Zabini pensativo y como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Eso debe de importarnos?- inquirió Peter en tono burlón pero John captó la insinuación al instante.

-¡Desde ahora serás la tía Hermione!- exclamó Madley sonriente a lo que los demás rieron secundándolo.

- ¡Ey! Pudieron decir que era su prima ¡pero no! ¿Acaso me veo tan vieja?- reclamó la mujer pero ante el repentino mutismo de los jóvenes frunció el ceño y esta vez todos estallaron en carcajadas.

- Oye 'tía' ¿me compras una rana de chocolate?- bromeó John con voz chillona provocando más risas.

- Basta- los calló amablemente fingiendo un enojo inexistente- ¿Qué harán para Navidad?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Yo, creo que trataré de reconciliarme con mi familia- sonrió John- Además pronto nacerá mi hermanito- reveló en un murmullo.

- Yo voy a celebrar las fiestas con mis abuelos porque me toca poner el árbol- sonrió el joven Baddock.

- Lo pasaré con mamá, seguro se siente sola- declaró Zabini.

- ¿Y ustedes?- insistió la adulta al ver que los tres chicos restantes se quedaban mudos.

- Me quedo en el Colegio, prefiero estar aquí que con extraños- habló Adriana recordando a sus "parientes" lejanos que no conocía.

- Igual yo, seguro a papá no le importará y mamá ni se dará cuenta- dijo Peter con una amarga sonrisa.

- Lo mismo…mamá insiste en que me consiga un buen partido así que no me recibirá- finalizó Adriana con aparente indiferencia.

- En ese caso no permitiré que se queden aquí- concluyó la castaña- Les enseñaré a pasar unas verdaderas celebraciones, partiremos a mi casa mañana mismo- sonrió mirando sus semblantes sorprendidos- Claro, si están de acuerdo-

- ¡Sí!- exclamaron atropelladamente los jóvenes avergonzados al descubrir su creciente entusiasmo.

- Pero no estoy seguro de que a tus hijos les agrade nuestra presencia- intervino Peter.

- Ya sabes, Slytherin no se lleva con Gryffindor…- siguió Alice.

- No se preocupen, en esta ocasión no pasaré las fiestas con ellos- declaró ensombreciendo su mirada mas al ver la mirada interrogante del joven ojiverde se apresuró a agregar- Y no me pregunten nada al respecto porque aún no me han ganado en un duelo- zanjó evitando mostrar la tristeza que sentía al saber que sus hijos irían con Harry en vacaciones y ella no había sido requerida ya que seguramente la oriental estaría presente.

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos empacaron sus cosas para partir en el expreso que los reuniría con sus familias durante las fiestas decembrinas y desde luego esperaban los obsequios que les darían con entusiasmo. Tres jóvenes se apresuraron a alistarse dispuestos a proponerle a su mamá que se fueran por la red flú en lugar de tomar el tren pues no querían alargar el trayecto; encontraron a la mujer conversando animadamente con el profesor de D.C.A.O. quien era un hombre maduro y bastante simpático además claro de ser el jefe de su casa, al ver a los chicos, ella se apartó del adulto para acercárseles mudando su expresión tranquila a una de tristeza.

- Mamá, vamos por la chimenea a casa- propuso de inmediato el castaño sin notar nada raro.

- Sí, así llegaremos más rápido- secundó su melliza enfundada en un bonito abrigo color marrón.

- No creo que eso sea posible- la mujer les sonrió débilmente- Deberán ir en el expreso con los demás-

- Pero irás con nosotros ¿verdad?- preguntó el más pequeño con un mal presentimiento.

- No…- los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a humedecerse inevitablemente.

- Entonces qué…-

- Escúchenme, Sirius, Lily, James…- se agachó quedando precisamente a la altura del pelinegro- El juicio pasado mmm bueno, no salió como esperaba…-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le increpó su hija.

- Su padre…- suspiró- su padre ganó su custodia…lo lamento- sin contenerse más abrazó al menor de los chicos con fuerza.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- Sirius se alteró.

- Lo subestimé, pero eso no significa que es definitivo porque seguiré luchando, saben que los amo mucho- declaró abarcando ahora a los tres en su abrazo de despedida.

- Eso quiere decir que no pasaremos Navidad ni Año Nuevo contigo ¿verdad?-

- Temo que no Sirius, no esta vez al menos- miró a su hijo con inmenso cariño limpiándole una lágrima solitaria que escurría por su mejilla.

- ¡No quiero mamá! ¡No quiero!- su hijo pelinegro se aferró a ella llorando.

- Perdóname James pero no fui invitada…quisiera de verdad estar con ustedes pero…- calló porque si seguía así seguro lloraba y no quería derrumbarse frente a sus pequeños.

- ¿Nada podemos hacer? ¿Nuestra opinión no cuenta?- reclamó la joven.

- Temo que no Lily, al menos no hasta que sean mayores- le respondió la mujer con tristeza.

- Mamá…-

- Se les hace tarde, váyanse- ordenó incorporándose lentamente.

- ¡No!- negó el pequeño sin soltarla de la túnica.

- Tienen que ir pero recuerden que los amo y siempre están en mi corazón- les sonrió acariciando el rostro de su pequeño mientras Lily lo apartaba de ella con suavidad para irse a la estación con semblante resignado, seguida por su hermano mayor quien mantenía una mueca amarga.

Hermione se quedó mirando a sus hijos hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, de pronto otras voces la regresaron a la realidad.

- Estamos listos- tres slytherin llegaron a su lado con maletas en mano, sus semblantes aparentaban hastío pero ella sabía muy bien que estaban felices así que se forzó a sonreír.

- Nos iremos por la chimenea del despacho de la directora, así que encojan sus baúles- indicó guiándolos hasta el despacho desierto- Todos entren y sujétense- con algo de esfuerzo pudieron acomodarse en el lugar para luego agarrar sus manos, enseguida la mayor lanzó un puñado de polvos flú exclamando:- ¡Mansión Dumbledore!-

_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_

Robert llegó a su casa escoltado por uno de los aurores que vigilaban su casa quien también había ido a recogerlo a la estación de mala gana, a pesar de eso el chico estaba feliz pues se sentía liberado de un gran peso, ya no más sentimientos negativos, bueno seguía odiando a los Potter masculinos pero eso era lo de menos ahora; dejó su baúl en el vestíbulo esperando que al elfo se le diera la gana subirlas a su habitación y se encaminó directo a la sala donde seguramente su madre lo estaría esperando tomando el té, ingresó al lugar ubicándola en medio del mismo de pie y con una expresión extraña que, en cuanto lo vio, cambió a una de alegría y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

- Que bueno que llegaste hijo- le dijo deseando en el fondo que Mione haya podido hacer algo por él pues en ese momento debería mostrar lo que quería en realidad.

- Sí mamá, ya estoy en casa- le sonrió de vuelta contento de verla, tenía suerte de tenerla a ella.

- Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas- le dijo soltándolo.

El joven se percató de que en la mesita de centro había dos tazas de té vacías y de inmediato buscó a la otra persona por la sala encontrándola sentada cómodamente frente al fuego, la persona le dedicó una mirada, verde contra verde, pasaron una segundos reconociéndose mutuamente, identificando su parecido, el menor no tuvo la menor duda respecto a quién era ese hombre.

- Hola Robert…hijo- habló el moreno con voz grave que denotaba cierta emoción combinada con cariño, abrió sus brazos invitándolo a darle un abrazo que se dio ante la alegre mirada de la mujer.

- Hola papá…- correspondió el joven emocionado al pronunciar la palabra que creyó que ya no diría jamás al hombre indicado.

* * *

**Hallo, Salut, Hola a todos los lectores!! Nuevamente he actualizado y trataré de seguir el ritmo aunque ya no tengo más capítulos escritos en la compu así que tendré que dedicarme más y unos ****REVIEWS**** más me ayudarían mucho jajajaja. Ahora conocimos un poco más de la vida de los slytherin y como ven la pronto la acción empezará…**

**Gracias como siempre a **_**jem de potter**_** (saludos y espero que te haya agradado el capi), a **_**Elisa Li Kinomoto**_** (me alegra que te hayan gustado las cosas de los nuevos merodeadores y sí fue un resfriado provocado por el bueno de Sirius jaja y bueno los malos deben de ser muy malos, gracias por el review!) y a **_**ale_jane_O.ó**_** (no te preocupes y gracias por este comentario, y espero que sobrevivas hasta el final del fic jajaja porque van a haber muchas más situaciones intensas y me gustaría que vivieras para leerlas jeje, saludos.).**

**Gracias a todos los lectores y nos vemos pronto. Feliz puente!! **

**¡****R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	18. Reins Blut

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es de Rowling, ni modo (suspiro melodramático)…

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Reins Blut**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Un nuevo año se acerca_

_Y tal parece que nos da un nuevo comienzo_

_La oportunidad de enmendar nuestro sendero,_

_Las cosas cambian_

_Y las personas también_

_Si hacen su esfuerzo,_

_Tanto así que somos un vivo ejemplo._

_Aprovecharemos la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto_

_Y disfrutar de la vida que nos negaron…_

_Otro año que muere mientras el próximo nace._

_--Alice, Adriana--_

- Eres todo un hombre- sonrió el pelinegro mayor terminando con el abrazo para observar con más detenimiento a su hijo nunca antes visto en persona- Lamento no haber estado contigo todo este tiempo- declaró con una mirada culpable mientras el menor se limitaba a verlo con genuina alegría- Pero lo remediaré, lo prometo.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir, padre? Te seguirán buscando, los aurores no se van a dar por vencidos…- protestó el joven cambiando de gesto a uno preocupado.

- Por ahora…muy pronto seré un héroe y nadie nos molestará más- aclaró tratando de reprimir su furia para mostrar orgullo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- al momento detectó una capa negra y una máscara blanca en el sofá comprendiendo todo de golpe- Eres un mortífago activo aún…- declaró separándose un paso más del hombre.

- Así es, hay un nuevo Señor Oscuro muy poderoso que nos guiará a la victoria…no diré más pero cuando te nos unas lo sabrás todo- dijo el hombre- Él quiere un espía entre los alumnos de Hogwarts y creo que eres el más indicado para el trabajo- sonrió falsamente.

- Ya te he dicho que no lo meterás en eso- intervino la mujer sin levantar la voz pero lanzándole una gélida mirada a su marido.

- Y yo te dije que no intervinieras- respondió él de igual manera.

- ¡No quiero un futuro así para él! ¡No lo permitiré!- exclamó con furia.

- ¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso Pansy! ¡Es mi heredero!- gritó de vuelta el hombre.

- ¡Qué excelente herencia le has dejado! ¡Un estigma!- bufó con sarcasmo- ¡Al menos debes permitirle elegir! ¡No seas como nuestros padres!- agregó dejando pensativo al hombre ante tal declaración pero no por ello derrotado.

- Su respuesta me parece obvia…- comentó finalmente pero otra voz intervino.

- No- dijo el joven luego de verlos discutir, eso era algo totalmente nuevo para él, nunca había escuchado a su madre hablarle así a alguien, era casi como cuando a él lo regañaba y eso solamente le decía que a pesar de todo sus padres se querían, que conservaban algo bueno después de todo, algo por lo que valía la pena luchar hasta la muerte.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- el moreno lo miró conmocionado.

- No quiero ser como tú- especificó el chico ante la orgullosa mirada de su madre quien agradeció interiormente a su vieja amiga, pues sabía que ella lo había conseguido, le había dado una conciencia a su único hijo, una justa- Deseo un futuro diferente, padre- siguió diciendo con actitud firme y el mentón en alto.

- ¿Qué…?- preguntó el hombre de vuelta todavía estupefacto ante el desdén con el que lo miraba ahora su único descendiente- ¿Quién carajos te metió esa idea en la cabeza?- espetó enfadado dirigiéndole una mortal mirada a su esposa por la descarada sonrisa que portaba ésta.

- Nadie, yo solo lo reflexioné profundamente decidiendo que no quiero ser un mortífago- siguió cobrando mayor confianza a medida que hablaba- Deseo ser otra cosa, alguien distinto y me gustaría que aceptaras eso, padre…-

El hombre se quedó mudo durante unos segundos ante semejante argumento, le sorprendía su semblante lleno de decisión pero más que nada la seguridad y firmeza con la que le hablaba, esa era la voz de un hombre ya no aquella de niño que imaginaba cuando leía sus cartas donde expresaba su deseo de seguir sus pasos, no era el mismo…

- ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Fue tu madre, ¿verdad?- el moreno miró de nuevo a la pelinegra con enojo- ¿Cómo pudiste Pansy?- al intentar acercársele una mano tomó firmemente su brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

- A mi madre no la metas, esto es cosa mía- espetó el joven en defensa de la mujer que lo amaba sobre todas las cosas.

- Suéltame Robert- ordenó el hombre con voz grave tratando de intimidarlo.

- Lo único que quiero es que respetes mi decisión, Blaise- respondió éste sin apartar la mirada.

- A mí no me condiciones jovencito, soy tu padre- bramó.

- Ese título es sanguíneo, para que te respete como tal debes ganártelo- aclaró- Y en toda mi vida, es la primera vez que te veo…y vas por mal camino para ser un verdadero padre- le dijo con una calma hiriente la cual dejó al hombre aún más consternado.

- Todo este tiempo he soñado con conocerte, educarte…cada noche que pasaba en esa horrible prisión deseaba verlos, siempre imaginé cómo serías, la esperanza de conocerte me mantuvo vivo, me permitió soportar el hambre, la sed, la inmundicia, la soledad, el dolor, a los dementores…- el mortífago suavizó un poco sus facciones al tiempo que sus orbes verde pasto se humedecían al encarar a su hijo, al escuchar sus palabras…realmente no sabía qué sentir ante esa situación que jamás imaginó.

- También yo siempre quise conocerte, esto no lo cambia- su hijo lo soltó observando enternecido su expresión, después de todo su padre sí sentía y le quería.

- Entonces entiende ¡Quiero lo mejor para ti y eso es que te conviertas en mortífago!- elevó el tono de voz nuevamente en un intento de ocultar su confusión.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Eso no es lo mejor para mí! ¡No es lo mejor para nadie!- replicó el otro- Matar nunca será lo mejor…- agregó amargamente, después de todo habían pasado muchas cosas para que finalmente comprendiera eso.

- No lo entiendes…- murmuró el moreno impactado por ese último comentario, luego de tantos años de reflexión en esa celda había llegado a la misma conclusión pero la llegada de Draco y su ofrecimiento lo había cambiado todo, aceptó regresar a esa vida maldita por buenas razones, porque era su única oportunidad de ver a su familia, la única…

- Sí lo hago, por eso sé qué clase de persona no quiero ser, no quiero ser un asesino- debatió el joven con renovado vigor, debía hacer ver a su padre su error.

- ¡Tonto! Te digo esto por una razón- espetó mirándolo fijamente- Pronto pasarán muchas cosas y si tú te niegas a cooperar con el nuevo Lord, sufrirás el mismo destino que los demás, en cambio si te conviertes en mortífago tendrás la oportunidad de vivir…- confesó el hombre sorprendiendo al menor y a la mujer.

- Agradezco tu preocupación- dijo el Zabini menor ya sobrepuesto y portando un débil sonrisa- Pero he decidido no seguir al nuevo demente y nada me hará cambiar de opinión. No me importa tener que luchar por mi libertad, tampoco sufrir defendiendo mis ideales, creo en algo mejor, en algo donde haya paz y tranquilidad, creo en el derecho de cualquier persona a vivir, nadie es quien para quitarles eso sin importar su sangre…prefiero defenderles, aún con mi vida, aún contra ti- recitó vehementemente, de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, no necesitó ver quién era pues bien sabía que era su madre.

- Ya lo ves Blaise, nuestro hijo es mejor persona de lo que nosotros jamás fuimos- intervino Pansy con una mirada cargada de orgullo y a la vez suplicante- Déjalo libre…-

Blaise asimiló lentamente lo que su mujer dijo pero al terminar de hacerlo entendió muchas cosas, supo qué era lo correcto, él ya se había condenado al mismo infierno pero no tenía porqué arrastrar a su único hijo con él si éste tenía un mejor futuro, una mejor visión…como padre quería salvarlo como fuera, que él fuese lo que quisiera no que se lo impusieran como ahora trataba de hacer; recordó cuando de joven también pensó en cambiar pero no lo hizo por cobardía, por no defraudar a su padre, en cambio Robert lo desafiaba abiertamente y sin titubeos, era todo un hombre, un hombre del cual estaba orgulloso a pesar de todo…se permitió esbozar una sincera sonrisa dejando caer las lágrima retenidas de sus ojos, nada en el mundo era más importante que su familia, nada…su ira lo había cegado a esa verdad incuestionable pero ya no permitiría que eso volviese a pasar, él era un Zabini después de todo.

- Suenas como un asqueroso gryffindor- declaró finalmente viendo al chico fijamente- Pero allá tú- agregó siendo eso lo más cercano que diría respecto a su aceptación, el joven así lo comprendió sonriendo y abrazándolo de vuelta sin pudor pues este era un abrazo diferente porque el primero había sido de reconocimiento, abrazaba a un ideal pero ahora era un abrazo de cariño sincero, abrazaba a su padre…- Diré al Señor que aceptaste la misión pero que hasta terminar el Colegio te pondrás a sus órdenes- dijo el hombre separándose del chico- Guarda las apariencias en todo momento ya que si llega a enterarse de la verdad podría matarnos a todos- declaró pesaroso y avergonzado de haber puesto a su familia en un situación tan delicada pero era lo mejor, así él velaría por ellos en cualquier bando, después de todo la astucia de los slytherin aún lo caracterizaba, la prisión no había acabado con su ser por completo.

- No te angusties, sabemos cuidarnos- sonrió la pelinegra con la cara húmeda, amaba a su marido por sus cualidades, porque sabía que en el fondo su corazón era noble pero las situaciones que vivieron le había obligado a aparentar que era duro, tal como ella lo hizo pero sabía también que amaba a su hijo más que a su orgullo y más que a su propia vida.

- Lo sé- respondió el aludido aproximándose a su mujer para abrazarla con fuerza, le dolía tener que separarse de ellos pero era la única forma que tenía de cuidarlos- Manténganse alerta, si yo pude violar la seguridad de los estúpidos aurores…-

- Shhh, ahora no- lo calló ella dándole un furioso beso en los labios a lo que él respondió gozoso.

Robert miró la escena contento pues sabía que debía atesorar cada segundo con sus padres pues parecía que todo iba a ponerse peor y las probabilidades de que el momento se repitiera eran bajas. La pareja se separó.

- Eres una excelente madre, Pansy- le dijo él- Educaste a nuestro hijo de la mejor manera, demasiado gryffindor para mi gusto pero al menos no está cometiendo nuestro errores- sonrió.

- Hice lo que pude pero esa educación no fue cosa mía- corrigió ella.

- ¿Quién es responsable entonces?- preguntó extrañado al pensar que otra persona se preocupase por su familia.

- Hermione Dumbledore- contestó Robert sonriente dejando nuevamente sorprendido a su progenitor quien, instantes después, comenzó a reír sonoramente.

- ¡Esa Mione siempre se las arregla para estar en todo!- sonrió mostrando sus ahora blancos dientes.

- Así es querido y también nos ayudará a salir de esto-

- Una hechicera remarcable a pesar del engendro con el que se casó…- al burlarse de Potter su sonrisa se congeló en un recuerdo de lo que había ayudado a provocar, seguramente ella sufriría o estaba sufriendo ya por eso, maldijo el no poder decir la verdad y palideció al saberse tan ingrato con aquella mujer.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?- la mujer notó su brusco cambio de humor mirándolo preocupada.

- Nada- cortó- Tengo que irme pero prometo pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo con ustedes- dijo tomando su capa negra y máscara blanca del sillón.

- Te esperaremos- lo despidió la ojiazul al verlo arreglarse para marcharse.

- Nos vemos entonces- se unió Robert sonriéndolo sinceramente, gesto que significó más que mil palabras para el hombre.

- Cuida de tu madre- correspondió a la muestra de afecto con un gesto igual de sincero, su padre jamás le hubiese sonreído de tal modo pues era mal visto que personas de su clase expresaran tan descaradamente sus sentimientos, ahora eso le importaba un bledo si mañana podía morir…tocó su anillo y desapareció de la que fue su casa, del que era su hogar…

- Me alegra- musitó el joven a la nada.

- ¿Qué?- inquirió su madre curiosa.

- Nunca haber renegado de mi apellido, mi padre es mejor de lo que imaginé- confesó.

- Siempre lo supe- le sonrió ella.

- También me alegra tenerte a ti como madre y te prometo que te protegeré- se volteó a mirarla a lo que ella soltó a llorar estrechándolo contra sí.

- Te amo hijo- exclamo sin soltarlo pues estaba muy feliz.

- Vaya, no puedo creer que los Zabini seamos tan cursis- bromeó el pelinegro regresándole el gesto a la mujer quien rió dichosa, no quería soltarlo pero tenía que dejarlo seguir sus camino, que experimentara a su paso siempre en busca de sus ideales.

- Todos podemos cambiar- dijo ella liberándolo para depositar un beso en su mejilla, mismo que hizo que el joven enrojeciera de inmediato.

- No te emociones- bufó con una sonrisita.

**_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_**

- ¡Sean bienvenidos!- sonrió la mujer de rizada cabellera a los chicos cuando finalmente llegaron a su mansión, Hermione suspiró al contemplarla, de verdad la había extrañado pues muchas cosas habían sucedido entre aquellas paredes, además aún conservaba la esencia de su querido abuelo…su abuelo ¿qué le aconsejaría hacer en un momento como ese? Podría ir con su retrato a preguntarle pero bien sabía que no era bueno aferrarse a un recuerdo por más que lo añorara…se quedó unos segundos perdida en sus pensamientos mientras los tres chicos pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin la miraban pacientemente.

- ¿Ama?- la simple palabra fue dicha con una aguda vocecita llena de emoción y duda, cosa que provocó que la mujer aludida despejara su cerebro al reconocer ese peculiar tono de voz que hacía tanto no escuchaba.- ¿Señorita Hermione Dumbledore?- preguntó la voz nuevamente.

- Fenrir…- reconoció ésta al tiempo que una sincera sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y el ahora anciano elfo doméstico aguara sus enormes ojos lanzándose sin ceremonias a abrazar las piernas de la mujer con adoración pues más arriba no alcanzaba.

- ¡Ama Dumbledore! ¡Qué honor y dicha tenerla en casa nuevamente!- exclamó la criatura eufórica, derramando lágrimas a caudales pues 16 largos años llevaba esperando verla en persona.

- Oh, Fenrir…lamento no haber venido antes, desde que me casé traté de olvidar todo el pasado, surgieron nuevos problemas, responsabilidades…lo lamento tanto.- se disculpó la mujer con una enorme culpa, cómo había podido abandonar así a su amigo, porque Fenrir no era un simple sirviente, era un verdadero amigo para ella y en 16 años solamente le había mandado tres cartas, era una mala persona y no merecía que el elfo aún la apreciara tanto.

- No se preocupe Ama, ahora ya está aquí- se separó de ella la criatura recobrando su habitual compostura y percatándose de que no estaban solos- ¿Puedo preguntar quiénes son los jóvenes?- inquirió adoptando una mueca seria pues se avergonzaba de que lo hubieran atrapado en un momento tan sentimental.

- Oh- con esa pregunta ella también recordó a sus invitados sonrojándose de inmediato por su total descompostura, tampoco le gustaba que la vieran así de sentimental- Ellos son Adriana Pucey, Peter Mordaunt y Alice Flint- presentó uno a uno- Y son…-

- …sus sobrinos- completó rápidamente una Alice sonriente a lo que la adulta asintió.

- Familiares de mi Ama, es todo un honor, el nombre de este elfo es Fenrir, a sus órdenes- se presentó deleitado y haciendo un reverencia que parecería imposible para alguien de su edad.

- Gracias Fenrir, prepara las habitaciones por favor, pasaremos aquí las fiestas- anunció la castaña con un aire de nostalgia que no logró ocultar.

- Enseguida Ama, organizaré también que preparen una deliciosa comida y empiecen a adornar la mansión como a usted le gusta, con su permiso- declaró desapareciendo con un chasquido de sus huesudos dedos.

- Un elfo bastante efusivo- comentó Peter luego de unos minutos.

- En efecto- rió Hermione- Bueno, por favor siéntanse con la libertad de ir a donde les plazca, hay un enorme jardín con un pequeño lago que creo les gustará, mi abuelo puso un toque de Hogwarts aquí- informó sonriente dispuesta a retirarse para explorar por su cuenta viejos recuerdos.

- ¿A dónde irás?- inquirió Adriana con algo de incomodidad.

- Hace mucho que no vengo y recuerdo que la biblioteca me encantaba- respondió automáticamente pues ese era el sitio al cual ansiaba visitar, reconoció al momento que verdaderamente era una mal agradecida pues tenía olvidada la casa de sus ancestros, los elfos la mantenían como nueva pero no había nadie que la apreciara.

- Vamos contigo, también nos gustaría conocerla- sugirió Peter tomando a ambas chicas de las manos.

- Claro, así nos explicarás su historia- accedieron éstas con entusiasmo.

Hermione asimiló el trasfondo de sus palabras comprendiendo que no podía dejarlos por ahí sin más pues eran jóvenes que nunca habían recibido la más mínima atención, siempre había sido ignorados por su familia quienes pagaban a otros para que se ocuparan de ellos o simplemente no tenían a nadie que se preocupase por su bienestar, después de todo las dos jovencitas habían perdido a sus padres en la Gran Guerra….les dedicó una sonrisa asintiendo para que la siguieran por una camino algo largo que finalizaba en una gran sala repleta de estantes lo cuales contenían libros de toda clase, color y tamaño.

- Sí que es enorme- la admiró Alice girando sobre sí misma para obtener una vista general.

- Mi abuelo leía mucho, además es parte de la herencia familiar y va aumentando con cada generación- explicó la mujer aspirando el aroma a libros que tanto te gustaba de joven, le recordaba a la biblioteca de Hogwarts, le recordaba a aquellos días en los que pasaba horas leyendo en compañía de Harry y Ron cuando aún no sabía lo que era la guerra, cuando aún tenía la conciencia tranquila…

- El profesor Dumbledore debió de haber sido un gran hombre, leí sobre sus logros- comentó Peter con sincera admiración.

- Lo fue…- sonrió su heredera con melancolía, hubiese querido haberse despedido de él o por lo menos haberlo abrazado antes de que la desgracia los separara definitivamente.

Los menores notaron la súbita tristeza de su semblante con extrañeza pues no era normal verla de aquella manera.

- ¿Qué fue de él?- inquirió Adriana incapaz de reprimir su curiosidad a pesar de la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó su amigo.

- Lo perdí en la Guerra- confesó la castaña sinceramente.

- Todos perdimos algo querido en esa Guerra…- soltó Alice con tristeza.

- Lo sé- concordó la mayor.

- Sabes mucho de nosotros pero nosotros no sabemos casi nada de ti, no es justo- reclamó Peter- Lo único que yo sé es que participaste en la Gran Guerra como inefable y asesinaste a Voldemort junto con a Harry Potter- ante la mención de su marido el rostro de la aludida se ensombreció- No mencionan muchos datos además de eso…-

- Eso es porque pedí que no divulgaran mi vida, prefiero guardarme algunos detalles-

- Al menos nos dirás si conociste a nuestro padres, no?-

- Los conocía Adriana- asintió mirándola- Conocí a Adrian Pucey, a Marcus Flint y a Jacob Mordaunt aunque este último iba tres años delante de mí pero por lo que me fijé no se metía con nadie, era un slytherin tranquilo aunque sumamente ambicioso- informó a favor de Peter- Los otros dos eran más o menos de mi generación, uno era del equipo de Quidditch por lo que convivió más con Draco y el otro era simplemente parte de su séquito de amigos, ambos eran serios la mayor parte del tiempo aunque acostumbraban bromear entre ellos cuando no les veían, una parte de ellos no quería ser mortífago pero la presión de sus familias pudo más y terminaron luchando, no llegué a conocerlos muchos más, sin embargo pudieron ser excelente personas si se les hubiera ofrecido la oportunidad- concluyó mencionando los aspectos positivos que recordaba de ellos.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a tener tanta confianza con el profesor Malfoy? Me extraña porque según sé eras una gryffindor y según mi padre los Malfoy invariablemente fueron slytherin de pura sangre…- cuestionó Peter esperando obtener una respuesta.

- Esa es una larga y poco agradable historia, además nadie de ustedes me ha derrotado en un duelo como para poder preguntarme ese tipo de cosas, así que me lo reservo- sonrió la mujer con cierta malicia.

- Bien, entonces leamos algo interesante ya que estamos aquí- propuso Adriana acercándose a uno de los estantes para seleccionar su libro, estaba más animada después de escuchar acerca de su progenitor.

Los demás asintieron de buena gana procediendo a buscar títulos de su interés, les gustaba leer y ese parecía ser el paraíso para los lectores.

Hermione se desplomó en uno de los sillones ya con un grueso libro entre sus manos dispuesta a sumergirse en otro mundo como antaño hacía para olvidar momentáneamente sus problemas. Estas fiestas serían diferentes para todos pero trataría de hacerlas lo más agradables posible para los chicos que había invitado pues merecían conocer la alegría sincera aunque ella no la disfrutara del todo debido a que añoraba dolorosamente a sus hijos…estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que hiciese falta para recuperarlos, ya no importaba su "esposo" ni el daño que pudiese hacerle puesto que solamente le estaría regresando una parte del daño que él le había hecho a ella en el pasado como en el presente, lo había perdonado una vez pero de esta ya no se salvaba, si quería jugar con fuego más le valía ir prevenido porque ella sería un volcán.

**_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_**

- ¡Papá!- exclamó una joven castaña entrando como furia a su casa seguida de sus dos hermanos y un elfo que llevaba sus baúles- ¡Padre!- repitió al no ver al hombre en la planta baja de su casa, estaba algo desconcertada también porque el elfo doméstico los había ido a recibir a la plataforma 9 y 3/4 no su padre como se suponía siempre hacía.

- Calma hija, ya voy- dijo un pelinegro bajando las escaleras principales con algo de agitación y con su camisa a medio abotonar- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al llegar a la altura de los menores.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?- le espetó su hija- ¡¿Cómo pudiste separarnos de mamá?!-

- Oye, fue en un juicio donde gané, no fue por la fuerza y mucho menos de manera ilegal- se excusó el hombre con tono despreocupado- Además estaremos muy bien así-

- No creo papá, me parece que fuiste algo injusto- intervino su hijo mayor con semblante demasiado serio- No me gusta la idea de pasar las fiestas sin mamá- agregó.

- Entonces ¿hubieran preferido pasarlas sin mí?- preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño pero ante el mutismo de sus hijos se molestó- Pues van a tener que conformarse, estarán conmigo…-

-…y conmigo- completó una voz femenina bajando por las escaleras- Es un gusto conocerlos pequeños, su padre me ha hablado mucho de ustedes- sonrió hipócritamente la mujer oriental acercándoseles un poco.

- Chang…mi madre ya nos ha hablado de ti- soltó Lily con cierto rencor.

- Me gustaría más si me llamaran Cho y espero que Dumbledore no me haya difamado- contestó la mujer abrazando al hombre ojiverde por la espalda de manera provocativa, en ese instante algo hizo 'click' en la mente de la castaña percatándose de que el cabello desordenado de la mujer y su ropa arrugada estaban directamente relacionados con el aspecto de su padre y se tornó roja de ira.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Si fue en el cuarto que compartías con mamá, juro que no te vuelvo a hablar!- amenazó la joven corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Creo que no le simpaticé- murmuró la pelinegra sin fingir decepción.

- No es eso, sólo se está acostumbrando a los cambios- la consoló Harry con ternura ante la asqueada mirada de sus hijos mayor y menor.

- No lo acepto en lo absoluto papá, te ves como un bobo, si ibas a dejar a mamá por lo menor hubiese sido por alguien que le llegara más arriba de los talones- habló Sirius con ira contenida para subir también las escaleras siguiendo los pasos de su melliza.

- ¡Sirius Potter! ¡Vuelve aquí y discúlpate!- gritó su padre enojado.

- Déjalo, así son los niños- comprendió la mujer sonriendo- Y tú ¿tienes algo que decirme?- preguntó dirigiéndose al más pequeño de la familia, retándolo a hablar casi con burla.

James observó intensamente a la oriental percibiendo que algo andaba muy mal con toda esa situación, además por la culpa de esa mujer, su mamá estaba sufriendo mucho y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca, sin embargo su carácter sereno le impedía explotar en furia, él no era así, era mucho más sutil y perspicaz, por ello solamente le dijo unas palabras.

- Hueles mal- declaró dando media vuelta para subir a su habitación dejando algo desconcertada a la oriental a quien no le gustó nada el tono del mocoso y menos le gustó su mirada color del ámbar pues era idéntica a la de su progenitora…

- Perdónalos cielo- el ojiverde llamó su atención tomándola cariñosamente de la mano-Es por el cambio tan brusco, en un rato te querrán casi tanto como yo- sonrió de manera provocativa.

- ¿Seguimos donde nos quedamos?- insinuó ella dándole un beso corto.

- No ahora, Lily debe de estar revisando las habitaciones y no quiero que nos moleste- negó el pelinegro con rotundidad, no es que no tuviese ganas ero primero estaban sus hijos y eso ni una poción podría negarlo.

Rápidamente llegó la primera celebración decembrina: Navidad.

En la mansión Potter celebraron la fecha sin mucho entusiasmo en parte porque los jóvenes se negaron a compartir la mesa con la mujer oriental y se negaron en rotundo a recibir los obsequios de la misma, los de su padre sí los abrieron pero con recelo y los que les había enviado su madre tampoco fueron recibidos con el mayor entusiasmo pero sí les arrancaron sonrisas pues esa mujer siempre sabía exactamente lo que deseaban.

En la mansión Dumbledore fue distinto, ya que Hermione se esmeró para pasar un día espléndido, habían jugado un pequeño partido de Quidditch en el jardín, patinaron un poco en el ahora congelado lago, jugaron con la nieve moldeando muñecos algo desproporcionados, comieron un sinfín de platillos deliciosos y reían hasta de la más mínima tontería, había sido genial simplemente pues había acordado olvidar todos sus problemas por lo menos esas 24 horas y todo había resultado más sencillo así.

La gran familia Weasley junto a la Longbottom y Lupin, se reunieron como siempre en la casa de uno de ellos, misma que se turnaba cada año para no estar siempre en la misma aunque algunas veces tuvieran que apretarse para caber todos, aunque justamente ese año tocaba invadir la casa de los Potter pero dadas las circunstancias la locación se cambió a la casa de la profesora McGonagall quien amablemente la ofreció pues quería contribuir con algo ya que la había casi arrastrado a la celebración; el ex licántropo ya más recuperado jugaba con su hijo en una escoba en miniatura mientras Tonks se movía al ritmo del rock que había conjurado, los gemelos se esforzaban en mantenerse sin hacer tantas bromas de las que Ron no se salvó mientras Luna lo consolaba como si nada y Ginny se carcajeaba de lo lindo a lo que Neville la abrazaba protectoramente pues Molly los reprendía a todos por semejante alboroto y Arthur jugaba con los otros infantes tratando de mantenerse alejado de los problemas…a pesar de todo se veían felices y era lo mejor porque los buenos ratos no les durarían demasiado.

En fin, la fecha que valía la pena recalcar era el fin y el principio de un año que marcaría una etapa importante en la vida de las personas pues, con 16 años de paz, casi se habían olvidado de lo que era el terror, así que ahora lo recordarían claramente pues el nuevo Lord Oscuro preparaba sus huestes para un ataque masivo dejando en claro que había llegado a quedarse con el mundo y esa vez triunfaría, esta vez sus héroes no podrían salvarles nuevamente…

- Falta muy poco- siseó en alto la voz de un hombre rubio que portaba una soberbia túnica negra y encaraba a 10 personas más, una de ellas era su mano derecha Zabini, otra el licántropo Gryeback jr., otra más era el jefe de los vampiro Sanguini, la líder banshee Vistril, el cabecilla de una panda de mercenarios mágicos llamado Bane, la matriarca arpía Suaguila y 4 importantes jefes de familias sangre pura de gran poderío en Europa.- ¿Está todo listo?- preguntó.

- Sólo falta su orden Señor- asintió el moreno ojiverde de apellido Zabini.

- Bien- esbozó una media sonrisa- Disfrutaron su noche de paz y ahora merecen un poco de acción que, por su bien, no olvidarán-

- Algo me preocupa…- soltó el vampiro seriamente, los de su raza no solían preocuparse mucho pues eran demasiado fríos, calculadores y sobre todo habían vivido mucho tiempo. El rubio lo miró concediéndole proseguir- Los Potter siguen vivos- declaró llanamente pues no se requería de una explicación más detallada, todos conocían a la pareja que portaba dicho apellido y sabían lo que significaba ese hecho.

- Eso carece de importancia, ahora son casi tan inofensivos como cualquier otro mago- rió el falso Draco.

- Lord Voldemort se confío demasiado en ese y ahora está muerto- habló la arpía con un molesto graznido.

- Cierto pero ahora yo estoy aquí y tienes un juramente inquebrantable conmigo Suaguila- siseó.

- Como todos- intervino el licántropo- Solamente tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato, a mí me interesa eso exclusivamente-

- Pues a mí me interesan los galeones que se me prometieron- aclaró Bane sonriendo con su rostro repleto de cicatrices.

- No más que tu vida espero- siseó el Lord haciéndolos callar- Apéguense al plan, no quiero ni menos ni más muertes de las planeadas porque si fallan no habrá segunda oportunidad- declaró sombríamente a lo que los demás asintieron con una extraña sonrisita de desquiciados que no pueden esperar más para matar.- Váyanse, quiero la estela de la muerte iniciada exactamente cuando termine de sonar la última campanada- ordenó mientras los otros desaparecían obedientemente y él regresaba al Colegio pues debía mantener su fachada y vigilar a los residentes del lugar.

**_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_**

- ¡Bajarán a cenar y es mi última palabra!- la voz del patriarca Potter resonó por la mansión intimidando a los chicos que no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer. Tomaron su lugar en la mesa donde ya estaba acomodada una sonriente pelinegra ataviada con un escotado vestido rojo sangre y que tuvo la desfachatez de plantarse un sonoro beso en los labios al hombre de cabellera negro azabache.

- Te pido que no hagas eso frente a mí- dijo fríamente la castaña ojiverde mirando a la mujer.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó la aludida haciéndose la tonta.

- Porque no me gusta, porque tú no eres su esposa, porque no eres más que una interesada, porque me desagradas y porque tu vestido es horrendo…- soltó- ¿Quieres más razones?-

- Lilian…- su padre la miró con severidad pero ella lo ignoró.

- Déjala amor, lo importante es que a ti te gusta, además pronto la pequeña me adorará- declaró pegándose como lapa al hombre.

- Eso nunca sucederá- gruñó el joven castaño ceñudo.

- Pues de lo que se pierden- respondió la oriental con petulancia mal disimulada.

- No creo que de mucho, no sé cómo papá se fijó en alguien como tú, creí que tenía mejores gustos-

- ¡Sirius!-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es la verdad papá, te guste o no y ya no eres el indicado para reprenderme si el ejemplo que me das es tan ruin!- replicó el joven.

- ¡No me levantes la voz jovencito!- bramó su padre.

- ¡Sirius tiene razón papá! ¡Antes no eras así!- secundó la melliza.

- ¡Siempre he sido yo! ¡Y yo soy su padre! ¡Lo único que cambió es que me enamoré de otra mujer y ustedes no pueden aceptarlo!- se defendió el hombre sintiéndose agredido por sus propios hijos.

- Tú no eres mi papá, tú no eres Harry Potter…- habló James con aparente calma y en el momento adecuado pues su padre se quedó confundido ante tal declaración ¿qué quería decir su hijo?

- ¿Qué dices?- atinó a preguntar.

- Que si alguna vez amaste a mamá, esta no es manera de decirle que ya no lo haces- les espetó Lily con sus orbes cristalinas.

_Primera Campanada_

- ¡Ustedes no saben nada!- se enfureció el hombre- ¡Ella nunca me amó como yo a ella y ahora que ya no la amo debería de aceptarlo y no ponerlos en mi contra!- se puso de pie por la rabia.

- ¡Sabemos más de lo que crees! ¡Por Merlín, somos sus hijos!- les respondió Sirius también incorporándose de la silla.

_Segunda Campanada_

- ¡Y eso es lo único que nos enlaza ahora!- replicó Harry.

- Hace casi nada también creímos que los unía el amor…- dijo Lily con firmeza.

_Tercera Campanada_

- ¡Entiendan que ya no la amo!-

_Cuarta Campanada_

- ¡¿No nos dirás que amas a ésta?!- inquirió Sirius enarcando una ceja mientras veía a la oriental, al cual estaba comiendo tranquilamente las uvas conforme sonaban las campanas mágicas, como si no le interesara el pleito familiar que se desataba frente a sí.

_Quinta Campanada_

- ¡No la metas en esto!- amenazó el adulto.

- ¡¿La amas?!- insistió el joven castaño.

_Sexta Campanada_

- ¡Sí!- respondió sintiéndose miserable al pronunciar esa palabra.

_Séptima Campanada_

- ¡Dilo!- exigió Lily lanzándole una retadora mirada, verde contra verde, ambas igual de intensas.

_Octava Campanada_

- ¡No me retes Lilian Potter!-

- ¡Entonces sé hombre y dilo!- no hubo respuesta.

_Novena Campanada_

- Pero dilo tú, que hable Harry James Potter- intervino el pequeño seriamente mientras abría un vial que había encontrado en la sala de pociones de su madre y que contenía una potentísima poción aromática, la acción la realizó procurando que nadie se diera cuenta.

_Décima Campanada_

El ojiverde pronto se descolocó al oler otro aroma en el lugar, uno tan profundo que era fastidioso pero aún así habló.

- Yo, Harry Potter, amo a Hermione Dumbledore!- confesó enérgicamente dejando a todos en un profundo silencio, no podía creer lo que había gritado…

_Onceava Campanada_

El adulto se sorprendió de sus propias palabras pues no era lo que su mente había planeado decir, algo más lo había impulsado a decir aquello, sus hijos lo miraban más calmados y Chang tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y una uva congelada a medio camino de su boca.

_Doceava Campanada_

Súbitamente una potente explosión del exterior los obligó a salir de su estado de shock para ver qué sucedía afuera, se asomaron por el ventanal detectando a 6 encapuchados tratando de romper las defensas mágicas de su jardín, eso no podía ser algo bueno…

**_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_**

En la mansión Zabini esperaban el Año Nuevo en la habitación de la mujer pues era un lugar donde los aurores no entrarían sin aviso y donde Blaise podía acompañar a su familia tal y como había hecho en Navidad.

- ¡Brindemos por estar juntos!- exclamó Pansy con una gran sonrisa, dichosa de tener a los dos hombres de su vida a su lado.

- ¡Brindemos por los Zabini!- agregó el hombre chocando su copa con la de su esposa e hijo, también estaba contento de estar con ellos aún sabiendo que esa alegría duraría poco.

- Me alegra tenerte aquí papá- declaró el joven mostrando su blanca sonrisa.

- También a mi me alegra- correspondió el hombre poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico en una muda muestra de orgullo que el menor comprendió fácilmente.

- Más te valía- intervino la mujer ojiazul portando su enorme sonrisa.

Blaise se acercó a ella para besarla profundamente, con esa característica pasión que aún sorprendía a su hijo.

_Primera Campanada_

El moreno soltó un respingo interrumpiendo el beso de forma suave pero mordiendo antes y suavemente el labio de su mujer como lamentando tener que separarse.

_Segunda Campanada_

- Robert- lo miró- No importa lo que pase, siempre debes luchar por lo que eres, es una lección que me enseñaste y espero mantengas- terminó su copa de vino de un golpe.

_Tercera Campanada_

- Claro padre, no defraudaré esa promesa- asintió el joven imitando el gesto de su progenitor con su vino pero recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de su madre lo que le indicó que ya no tendía más alcohol por ese día.

_Cuarta Campanada_

- Y recuerda que debes de cuidar de tu madre, ya sabes que está un poco desquiciada- bromeó recibiendo un golpecito por parte de la aludida.

_Quinta Campanada_

- Eso no me lo tienes que pedir-

- Lo sé- le sonrió el adulto una vez más.

_Sexta Campanada_

El hombre se puso de pie sacudiendo su túnica con una calma evidente, entonces su esposa se percató de algo que la sorprendió.

_Séptima Campanada_

- Blaise, acaso tú…- murmuró ella pero fue interrumpida.

- Tengo asuntos importantes que atender Pansy- aclaró aferrando su varita.

_Octava Campanada_

- ¿Te vas ahora?- el menor había notado el tono nervioso de su madre y trataba de deducir el porqué.

- Tengo que…cuídate mucho hijo- le dirigió una profunda mirada.

_Novena Campanada_

- Hasta después amor- besó a su mujer en la mejilla.

- Más te vale- le respondió esta con severidad.

_Décima Campanada_

Para cuando la campana dejo de sonar, en la habitación solamente quedaron dos personas quienes intercambiaron una mirada comprobando que llegaron a una misma conclusión respecto a la partida del hombre.

_Onceava Campanada_

Robert meditó unos segundos acerca del tema y tomó una decisión, tomó la varita de su túnica e hizo una elegante floritura y sin agregar otra cosa, abrazó a su madre y salió del lugar con paso firme, ella no lo detuvo pues sabía que no podría hacerlo aunque lo intentara.

_Doceava Campanada_

El joven salió a los jardines de su casa cuidando que los aurores no le vieran pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho pues pronto se escucharon gritos en la ciudad más cercana que llamaron su atención…tocando un trozo de pergamino Robert desapareció del lugar.

_**ºººHDPººººHDPºººººHDPººººº**_

- No seas tímido Billy, toma todo el whisky de fuego que quieras- exclamó Fred Weasley incitando a su sobrino a beber pero este lo miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

- Déjalo Fred, no tiene el espíritu Weasley, en cambio mira a Franky ¡Lo trae en la sangre!- llamó George señalando cómo su otro sobrino se acababa de golpe una copa de licor.

- ¡Ese sí es mi sobrino!- soltó Fred gozoso- ¡Nada que ver con su padre!- en eso un hombre se acercó al grupo con semblante indignado.

- ¡Estoy aquí Fred!- exclamó- Y ya dejen a los chico es paz con el licor porque si Molly se entera…- no pudo terminar su frase pues la regordeta matriarca llegó a ese lado de la casa para inspeccionarlo.

- Hombres, vengan al comedor para recibir el Año Nuevo todos juntos- ordenó ceñuda mirando detenidamente a sus hijos gemelos quienes sonrieron con inocencia mientras tapaban con sus cuerpos a Frank porque aún tenía la copa de licor en su mano.

La familia se reunió en el comedor como se acordó sosteniendo en alto sus copas de hidromiel esperando a que comenzara la cuenta regresiva tradicional para recibir el nuevo año.

- ¡Doce!- exclamó Arthur bebiendo un trago de su copa.

- ¡Once!- dijo Molly abrazando a su marido al tiempo que también bebía lo suyo.

- ¡Diez!- clamó Charlie con su esposa acabando con su bebida de golpe.

- ¡Nueve!- gritaron los gemelos pelirrojos bebiendo de sus copas con singular alegría ante la reprobatoria mirada de la directora de Hogwarts que nuevamente había sido arrastrada a la celebración aunque secretamente lo agradecía.

- ¡Ocho!- sonrió Ron atrapando a su esposa en un abrazo.

- ¡Siete!- le siguió Luna con las mejillas sonrojadas por la alegría y el licor.

- ¡Seis!- gritó Ginny con el entusiasmo en sus genes.

- ¡Cinco!- habló Neville depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de su mujer.

- ¡Cuatro!- el matrimonio Lupin dijo al unísono.

- ¡Tres!- los siguió el pequeño Remus con una gran sonrisa y bebiendo de golpe su jugo de uva.

- ¡Dos!- lo hermanos Bill y Sara hablaron juntos.

- ¡Uno!- terminó diciendo Frank algo mareado ya por lo recién ingerido.

- ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!- gritaron todos felices de estar reunidos para ese nuevo comienzo.

En medio de la tradicional sesión de abrazos y sonrisas, un llamativo animal plateado entró como rayo a la casa sorprendiendo a todos los presentes pues reconocieron a la pantera de uno de los de la Orden y que enviase un patronus no era algo bueno.

- ¡Atacan el Ministerio de Magia, son demasiados…!- gritó la voz de un hombre por medio del animal, parecía estar en apuros.

Luego de eso, calló un pesado silencio en el lugar y la pareja de aurores activos intercambió una preocupada mirada. Enseguida las varitas de todos comenzaron a vibrar enérgicamente, miraron a Minerva quien también veía la suya con el ceño fruncido, los miembros de la Orden se miraron asintiendo levemente, debía responder al llamado…todo esto era una mala señal.

**_ººº__HDP__ºººº__HDP__ººººº__HDP__ººººº_**

El comedor de la mansión Dumbledore fue adornado con esmero por los elfos y la comida preparada por las cuatro personas que estaban en la casa aunque dirigidas por la mayor que era la experta en eso de los banquetes, no por nada Molly Weasley la consideraba la heredera de su arte culinario. Los jóvenes slytherin nunca pensaron que preparar comida pudiese ser tan divertido ya que había terminado cubiertos de un sinfín de ingredientes y había probado el resultado de sus esfuerzos esa noche, encontrándolo muy satisfactorio.

- ¡No puedo creer que no muriéramos envenenados!- exclamó Peter muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

- Que tú nunca hubieras tocado una cuchara para cocinar no significa que nosotras seamos igual de inútiles- protestó Alice en son de burla.

- Mmmm, de hecho yo también estoy sorprendida de seguir con vida…- confesó Adriana sonrojándose levemente pues su madre odiaba la cocina.

- Por lo menos ahora ya tiene una idea- rió la castaña de rizos haciendo desaparecer los platos de la mesa.

- Es algo que no olvidaré…pero no se volverá a repetir- negó el joven con rotundidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que los demás se enteres que cocinaste?- se mofó Adriana mirándolo con cierta malicia.

- No se atreverán a decirles…-

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué nos ofreces a cambio de nuestro silencio?- inquirió Alice sonriente.

- Mmm ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- le respondió el joven mirándola intensamente con sus orbes azul cielo a lo que ella esbozó una interesante sonrisa.

- ¿No puedes dejar de ser tan slytherin un rato?- interrumpió una divertida mujer castaña que, junto con la chica Flint, había captado el leve coqueteo de ese par.

- Mira quien lo dice…tía- se burló Alice de buena gana.

- Sí, antes eras más slytherin que todos nosotros juntos- siguió Mordaunt.

- Soy gryffindor- cortó ella con algo de dureza en la voz pues no encontró buenos recuerdos ante semejante alusión.

- ¿Por qué no nos platicas lo que te pasa? Sería bueno, confía en nosotros…- habló Pucey con una cálida mirada muy extraña para ella.

- No- negó- No tengo porqué agobiarlos con mis cosas- miró al hora- Prepárense para la cuenta regresiva, por cada campanada propongo pidamos un deseo, tres para dada uno- dijo cambiando de tema y sonriendo de nueva cuenta.

Los demás asintieron aceptando que su profesora y tía postiza no estaba lista para ser tan abierta con sus sentimientos, esperarían.

- Por la amistad- dijo Alice al escuchar la primera campanada- Por la tranquilidad-siguió- Y por la salud…-

- Deseo felicidad- habló Adriana al escuchar la cuarta campanada- Paz para nosotros- hizo la pausa debida- Y por el amor- terminó.

- Quiero cariño- habló Peter con su toque respectivo- Comprensión- toque- Y que sepamos perdonar- deseó.

- Yo les deseo sabiduría- sonrió la mujer escuchando las campanadas con algo de inquietud- Que todos sepamos cuáles son las prioridades- justos cuando hablaba las varitas de los adolescentes emitieron un extraño brillo- Y por el amor también- terminó notando los rostros preocupados de los chicos- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Robert nos llama- respondió una de las chicas- Debe de ser importante…-

- Pero…- no pudo terminar la frase pues su varita comenzó a vibrar enérgicamente, era una llamada de la Orden, algo estaba pasando.

Los cuatro se miraron comprendiendo que lo que fuese que estaba sucediendo no era nada bueno, además seguirían diferentes caminos en esta ocasión según parecía.

- Cuídate tía- pidieron los menores poniéndose de pie.

- Ustedes son los que deben hacer eso, confío en que no harán estupideces- sonrió ella con burla también incorporándose.

No agregaron más y se retiraron rápidamente para planear qué harían a partir de lo que descubriesen que estaba pasando…

* * *

**Buen día tengan todos, espero les haya gustado este capi, aunque como mala noticia les aviso que no podré actualizar la semana que viene por cuestiones de tiempo, aunque trataré de hacer todo lo posible para escribir el nuevo capi.**

**Gracias como siempre a **_**Elisa Li Kinomoto (**_**de verdad aprecio tu constancia y el puente al que me refería es por el 20 de nov aniversario de la revolución mexicana jeje; además agradezco la extensión de tus comentarios no me aburren en lo absoluto, creo que ahora odiarás más a Cho y pues ya has leído lo que pasó con los Zabini, esto apenas empieza…nos leemos pronto).**

**Gracias a todos los lectores**

**¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	19. Un Hechizo lo Arregla Todo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Un Hechizo lo Arregla Todo**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Como siempre dije,_

_así pasó,_

_pero nunca me hacen caso,_

_esta juventud desconsiderada…_

_tontas fiestas que sirven de distracción_

_y no benefician en nada._

_La caza de otro demente me llama,_

_ansío pelear una vez más._

_Como último deseo, si es que no salgo de esta,_

_pediré que graben a fuego mis palabras:_

_¡Alerta Permanente!_

_--Alastor "Ojo Loco" Moody--_

La ojimiel apareció en las calles de Londres exactamente en el punto convenido donde los otros miembros de la Orden ya se encontraban con varita en mano y rostros preocupados.

- Atacan el Ministerio- informó Arthur seriamente a pesar de la gravedad de la situación pues primero debían discutirlo- ¿Intervendremos?-

- Siempre- afirmó McGonagall caminando hacia la cabina telefónica que era el acceso de visitas para el lugar, los demás la siguieron con gesto decidido pues no permitirían que el caos regresara a sus vidas, no ahora…

Cuando ingresaron al Atrio vieron a los magos correr de un lugar a otro, los funcionarios trataban de escapar por las chimeneas mientras que los aurores e inefables peleaban contra los enmascarados, se notaba que los últimos iban ganando terreno pues tenían más experiencia, sin embargo con la intervención de la Orden del Fénix igualarían fuerzas, o eso esperaban…se lanzaron al ataque sin vacilación alguna pues si había un asunto en el cual no titubeaban era en la pelea ya que la adrenalina pura recorrían su organismo dándoles una especie de placer aunque nadie lo admitirían abiertamente, bueno los gemelos tal vez, en realidad todos extrañaban patearle los traseros a los mortífagos.

- ¡Minerva, atrás de ti!- exclamó el ex auror Moody para que la directora se agachase en el acto y él pudiese mandar a volar a un encapuchado que se disponía a atacarla

- ¡No cabe duda de que ya estamos viejos para esto!- soltó la mujer sin dejar de combatir ni por un segundo, era cierto que tenía edad suficiente para estar retirada pero su magia aún tenía la fuerza para descontar a unos cuantos mortífagos.

- ¡Habla por ti Minerva!- respondió el hombre al tiempo que noqueaba a más enmascarados con una habilidad envidiable a lo que la otra esbozó una sonrisita, se consideraba viejo pues ya había vivido dos guerras, primero el avaricioso Grindelwald, luego el loco Voldemort ¡y ahora otro papanatas quería iniciar una tercera! ¿De dónde salían estos tipos? En fin, el punto es que ella seguiría dando batallas…se carcajeó al asestar un golpe con su bastón a otro de esos soquetes, como le encantaba su trabajo.

- ¡Será mejor que te vayas Nymphadora! ¡Es peligroso!- dijo el ex licántropo mientras cubría la espalda de su mujer que al escucharlo se carcajeó divertida- ¡No es broma! ¡Tal vez Remus esté asustado!- insistió el hombre de cabello arena esquivando un rayo rojizo justo a tiempo, de verdad estaba preocupado por la seguridad de la mujer que amaba.

- ¡No me convencerás Lupin! ¡Hace tiempo que no había verdadera acción y no me perderían esta escaramuza por nada! ¡Remus está bien con la familia!- respondió la metamorfomaga tirándose al suelo para evitar un hechizo que desafortunadamente pegó en el hombro de su marido provocando que este soltara una maldición- Ups…- se lamentó ella sin atreverse a distraer por más de un segundo.

- ¡Esto me lo pagas!- gritó Remus dejando fuera de combate al encapuchado que lo había herido, ayudó a su esposa a pararse para continuar con la pelea, la realidad era que hacían un buen equipo a pesar de los despistes de Tonks y las preocupaciones de Remus, claro que eso no lo dirían en voz alta pues ambos eran demasiado cabeza dura.

Más alejados los aurores repelían a los atacantes con torpes movimientos pero que por suerte surtían efecto pues el número de enemigos disminuía cada vez más, además no los habían dejando avanzar más a allá del Atrio, el Ministro estaba a salvo al igual que los miembros del Wizengamot, la situación no era tan terrible después de todo.

- ¡Luna, lárgate de aquí!- gritó una vez más un pelirrojo testarudo al tiempo que lanzaba un sin número de hechizos.

- ¡No Ronald! ¡También fui auror y no pienso dejarte!- contestó la rubia con su perenne sonrisa girando grácilmente para sortear un rayo blanquecino que pasó rozando su costado.

- ¡No empieces! ¡Piensa en Bill y Sara y obedéceme!- se quejó el hombre cuando un rayo rozó su mejilla abriéndole una herida al instante, era cierto que estaba algo oxidado pero aún así esos tontos enmascarados no lo amedrentarían.

- ¡No empieces tú con ideas raras! ¡Hay muchos wipitons en el ambiente que nos favorecerán! ¡No te preocupes!- rió infantilmente corriendo a ayudar a unos inefables mientras su esposo rodaba los ojos para seguirla y protegerla ya que al parecer no conseguiría ahuyentarla, bufó resignado encontrándose con su cuñado.

- ¿Qué tal Ron?- preguntó el herbólogo algo agitado.

- Normal, recordando viejos tiempos- rió el otro- Pero no consigo que Luna se vaya- declaró vigilando a su rubia esposa de reojo- ¿Tampoco mi hermana te hizo caso?- se quejó distinguiendo la cabellera de fuego de la menor de sus hermanos.

- Ni siquiera lo he intentado, cuando se pone así es capaz de atacarme si lo insinúo…ya la conozco- confesó el pelinegro con evidente amor mirando a su pelirroja atacar furiosamente a sus enemigos, Ron la miró también sonriendo finalmente pues veía en ella la más pura furia Weasley.

- ¡¿Cuántos llevas?!- cambió de tema jalando a Neville para cubrirse tras una estatua de una explosión.

- ¡No lo sé!- replicó el otro tomando un respiro del combate, tenía un brazo lastimado así que se concentró en curarlo lo mejor que sabía.

- ¡Mal por ti! ¡Yo llevo 5!- exclamó orgulloso dispuesto a salir de su refugio para aumentar su marcador pero una figura llegó agitada a su escondite.

- ¡Llevo 7! ¡7 hermano! ¡Supera eso!- gritó Ginny entusiasmada, se veía agitada y su labio sangraba pero se notaba orgullosa, Ron hizo una mueca al verse superado por la mujer- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Perdedor! ¡Fred y George llevan 10 así que mejor apúrate o te quedarás al último!- soltó saliendo del lugar para unirse nuevamente a los combates.

- ¿Lo traen en la sangre, eh?- preguntó un risueño Neville.

- ¡Cállate y vete a proteger a tu mujer!- espetó empujándolo fuera de la estatua y él mismo unirse a su esposa.

El bando de la luz iba ganando terreno poco a poco al parecer no era algo realmente peligroso para el Ministerio, sin embargo estaba siendo demasiado sencillo para la poca experiencia de los del Departamento de Defensa, en el pasado contaba con buenos elementos pero ahora no se podía decir eso ya que se habían vuelto demasiado confiados.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó una mujer poniendo en alerta a la aludida quien corrió a su lado sin parar de defenderse.

- ¡¿Qué pasa Ginny?!- cuestionó la castaña agitada.

- ¡Tiene mucho que no hablamos!- soltó la otra- ¡Habrá que reunirnos a tomar té o algo así!- propuso jovialmente asestándole un puñetazo a un enmascarado que no se lo esperó así que fue noqueado.

- ¡Preocúpate por salir de esto y luego hablamos!- contestó ceñuda la otra pero terminó por sonreír al reconocer que su amiga era la misma de siempre- ¡¿Qué te parece mañana en la tarde?!-

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Iremos a…!- pero no pudo terminar la frase pues la castaña se le había echado encima cayendo ambas al suelo mientras una enorme roca pasaba por encima de ellas, a pecosa tosió- ¿Siempre tienes que salvarme?- inquirió sonriente.

- ¡Es que eres una descuidada!- dijo Hermione levantándose y ofreciendo su mano a la pelirroja a lo que la otra la tomó solamente para tirar de ella precipitándola al suelo nuevamente ya que un hechizo casi la impacta de lleno- ¡¿Estamos a mano?!- inquirió levantándose otra vez.

- ¡Quisieras!- Ginny la imitó- ¡Me debes demasiado para eso!- bromeó atacando con renovado entusiasmo pues descubrió que pelear como en los viejos tiempos la relajaba tanto como jugar Quidditch- ¡¿Y Harry?!- agregó.

- ¡Yo que sé! ¡Seguro con Chang!- contestó endureciendo su semblante para luego patear la entrepierna de un encapuchado provocándole un gesto preocupado a su amiga quien hasta sintió algo de compasión por el mortífago caído.

Mientras decía esto, un patronus en forma de ciervo cruzó el Atrio parando cerca de la profesora McGonagall con un mensaje seguramente.

- No podré llegar con ustedes, nos atacan en casa…- dijo la vos preocupada de Harry.

La ojimiel alcanzó a escuchar 'atacan' y 'casa', cosa que no le gustó en lo más mínimo pues sus hijos estaban allá, lejos de ella y en peligro…

- ¡Vete de aquí ahora!- le gritó la señora Longbottom a.k.a. Ginny con apremio, la castaña no lo dudó ni un segundo y echó a correr rumbo a la chimenea más cercana pero cuando quiso transportarse nada pasó por lo que supuso que habían bloquead la red flú de su hogar, asunto que la preocupó aún más…corrió hacia la salida del Ministerio procurando evitar los combates, no le quedaba otra opción que la aparición pero debía realizarla fuera de las protecciones mágicas de ambos lugares, maldijo su suerte, odiaba no estar con su familia…

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

Seis jóvenes se reunieron en un callejón oscuro solitario del mundo muggle no muy lejos del centro de Londres.

- Al parecer regresaron los mortífagos- declaró Robert con aparente calma.

- Al parecer- asintió Alice intranquila.

- ¿Y qué haremos al respecto?- cuestionó Peter con seriedad.

- Ya que no estamos de su lado, combatirlos- inició el ojiverde Zabini- Pero ¿lo haremos con todo lo que ello implica?-

- ¿Defender a los muggles?- inquirió Adriana escépticamente a lo que el otro asintió y ella sonrió de lado- Bien, que así sea-

- Estoy dispuesto a pelear- dijo John apoyando a la joven.

- Tomemos en cuenta que esto ya no será un entrenamiento, es real…si nos lastiman nos dolerá y mucho, además tirarán a matar…- aclaró William Baddock con voz tranquila a pesar de la gravedad de su declaración.

- En efecto, así será- todos asintieron dispuestos a tomar dichos riesgos- Nosotros somos sangre pura, verdaderos sangre pura, no como esos asesinos que mancillan nuestra reputación con sus actos de salvajismo, pero ello nos encargaremos de limpiarla- declaró Robert transformando su capa de viaje en una túnica elegante de color verde botella, también sacó un anillo de su túnica que tenía su emblema familiar transformándolo en una soberbia máscara plateada- Todos verán lo que es ser un orgulloso Slytherin- agregó a lo que sus compañeros imitaron sus acciones transformando sus respectivos anillos familiares en máscaras personalizadas para cada uno.

- ¡ReinsBlut!- exclamó súbitamente Peter.

- ¡ReinsBlut!- se le unieron los otros colocándose sus nuevos aditamentos para unir sus varitas en el aire.

- ¡Por el honor!-

- ¡Por la amistad!- dijeron juntos para comenzar a correr al lugar donde los encapuchados estaban causando estragos a los muggles sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos pues las fuerzas mágicas se encontraban aglomeradas defendiendo un solo punto sin percatarse de los demás, sí que eran unos tontos.

- ¡Deténganse de inmediato!- gritó Adriana con voz firme dirigiéndose a los mortífagos.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- se mofó uno de los adultos deteniendo sus ataques para observar a las seis figuras encubiertas.

- Somos verdaderos sangre pura- respondió Peter.

- Entonces no deben detenernos pues tamos ayudando a limpiar la sangre- concluyó otra figura de máscara blanquecina.

- Al contrario, la están ensuciando…asesinos- debatió Alice.

- Si es verdad que son sangre pura ¿lucharán con sus iguales por simples muggles?-

- No somos iguales- respondió Robert con firmeza.

Los mortífagos emitieron una horrible carcajada mientras terminaban de noquear a algunas personas para concentrarse en aquellos seis individuos que osaban retarlos, como si tuvieran una oportunidad…pero si creyeron que sería sencillo deshacerse de ellos, se equivocaron pues los de capa verdosa sí que sabían batirse en un duelo y no usando la infantil magia blanca de los aurores sino negra, una que ni ellos mismos conocían del todo…los rayos multicolores comenzaron a zumbar por sus oídos, los jóvenes eran bastante rápidos y eso los igualaba en condiciones a pesar de ser solamente seis contra diez, por esa razón los adultos comenzaron a enfurecerse pues unos desconocidos les estaban causando problemas a ellos que eran mortífagos, era inaudito, su Señor no les perdonaría que arruinaran la misión así que un portador de la marca tenebrosa tocó su tatuaje pidiendo refuerzos, no podían darse el lujo de perder o retrasarse más, no esta vez…

Los slytherin estaban eufóricos al comprobar que tantos desvelos y dolores bien valían la pena pues su poder casi igualaba al de los supuestos expertos en magia negra, además no imaginaron que sería relativamente sencillo derrotarlos ya que hasta el momento sólo tenían pequeños rasguños pero nada de gravedad, por eso sonriendo satisfechos bajo sus máscaras argentinas.

- ¡Vienen más!- anunció John observando las apariciones de los refuerzos enemigos.

- ¡Hay que sacar a los muggles de aquí!- dijo William concluyendo que era la mejor solución para todos.

- ¡Chicas encárguense! ¡Nosotros las cubrimos!- ordenó Robert defendiendo su posición.

Alice y Adriana acataron la orden sin titubear tomando a cuantas personas podían para desaparecerse hacia un lugar seguro que habían preparado que resultó ser a las afueras de la ciudad, repitieron el proceso varias veces hasta que a los chicos les fue imposible seguir defendiendo su posición ya que John había recibido el impacto de un rayo en su pierna cosa que lo había derribado mientras que Peter se sostenía con un brazo sangrante de una pared cercana y los otros dos, aunque estaban relativamente ilesos, innumerables gotas de sudor perlaban sus rostros cubiertos, así que no podían resistir mucho más y las jóvenes los tomaron del brazo rápidamente para aparecerse en el lugar seguro.

- ¡Malditos mortífagos!- exclamó Peter desplomándose en el suelo al igual que sus amigos.

- Hay que admitir que no son tan inútiles- bufó John mientras se descubría su pierna para examinarla y aplicarle un hechizo básico de curación.

- Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es retirarnos para reponer fuerzas- dijo Robert poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su túnica con elegancia.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó de pronto una de las personas que habían rescatado quien los miraba con miedo y gratitud pero sin desconcierto como todos los demás muggles.

- ¿Eres un squib?- inquirió Alice con suspicacia.

- Sí…- confirmó el hombre- Y ustedes no parecen ser mortífagos aunque sus atuendos son similares- señaló con menos temor.

- No, somos los que limpiaremos el honor de los magos- declaró Adriana con ese orgullo innato de un sangre pura.

- ¡ReinsBlut!- exclamaron al unísono para aparecer en el único lugar seguro al que podían llegar sin levantar sospechas…la Mansión Dumbledore.

- La tía Hermione también salió a pelear- informó Alice mientras desactivaba las defensas del lugar tal como le había indicado la aludida.

- Entonces nos quedaremos a esperarla- declaró Zabini desplomándose con todo confianza en uno de los sillones del lugar.- Mientras tanto ¿alguien sabe de hechizos curativos avanzados?-

- Aquí hay una enorme biblioteca donde de seguro encontraremos algo- sonrió John a lo que Adriana asintió encaminándose al lugar.

- No estuvo tan mal- sonrió William rompiendo el silencio mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá con extrema tranquilidad, después de todo era el más íntegro por su fortaleza física.

- Nada mal- concordó Alice sonriendo al recordar el haber salvado vidas y no quitado.

- Y mejoraremos- terminó Peter reposando sus piernas cómodamente.

Los jóvenes rieron permitiéndose relajarse un poco luego de su agitada fiestecita de Año Nuevo además presentían que eso era tan sólo el comienzo…esperaban llegar al final.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- No puede ser…- musitó el pelinegro adulto al ver por la ventana al puñado de encapuchados tratando de entrar a su hogar, apretó sus puños, no dejaría que eso sucediera- ¡Cho! ¡Llévate a mis hijos de aquí!- exclamó dispuesto a salir a luchar pero antes quería asegurarse de que sus hijos estuviesen a salvo.

La oriental limpió sus labios con inusitada tranquilidad para luego tomar las manos de los mocosos quienes se resistieron pero ya estando todos en la chimenea para huir, nada sucedió…había bloqueado la red flú seguramente para evitar el escape que iban a realizar.

- ¡Llévatelos al refugio del sótano y séllalo!- gritó Harry al darse cuenta del problema.

- ¡Queremos ayudarte papá!- replicó Sirius soltándose del agarre de la mujer oriental.

- ¡Me ayudarán mucho si se ponen a salvo!- contestó el adulto exasperándose más aún cuando vio que los atacantes entraban al jardín finalmente- ¡Largo!- bramó saliendo de la casa para enfrentarlos de una vez por todas.

Al observar a los invasores con más atención, se percató de que eran más de los que esperaba, seguramente su propósito era el de matarlo para vengar la muerte de su antiguo Señor o algo por el estilo, sin embargo en esta ocasión temió que lo cumplieran pues por más niño-que-vivió-y-venció que fuese, un solo mago no podría contra una docena de encapuchados que no dudarían ni un segundo en asesinarlo…pero tenía que pensar en que sus hijos estaban también ahí y no permitiría que llegaran a ellos por nada del mundo, así tuviese que morir no los dejaría pasar.

- Ha llegado tu hora Potter- declaró unos de los mortífagos mientras lo rodeaban.

- Eso ya me lo han dicho muchas veces- sonrió el hombre levantando su varita- Y todos mintieron…- en ese instante conjuró un hechizo para impulsarse hacia el cielo saliendo el círculo y atacando a los otros por detrás, con lo que el combate desigual dio inicio.

El ojiverde rechazaba cuanto rayo le llegaba con conjuro protectores y ágiles movimientos al tiempo que atacaba sin descanso, luego de unos minutos ya estaba sudando copiosamente por el esfuerzo, en esos momentos se alegraba de tener entrenamientos de Quidditch tan exhaustivos o de otra manera ya no podrían moverse…hasta el momento había logrado noquear a tres de sus enemigos pero seguía en inferioridad de condiciones y cada segundo perdía terreno y energía, su poder ya no era lo que solía ser…de pronto recordó que la Orden lo había convocado pero no había respondido al momento aunque ahora podría hacerlo para pedirles ayuda; se lanzó al piso para rodar y colocarse tras la fuente donde tuvo la oportunidad de conjurar a su patronus enviándolo a la profesora McGonagall con el mensaje más breve que pudo articular porque la fuente explotó en pedazos obligándolo a dar la cara y regresar a la batalla con rasguños en el rostros debido a la explosión, sólo esperaba que pudieran comprender su mensaje incompleto y enviar ayuda a tiempo, no por él, sino por sus pequeños…soltó un grito cuando golpeó a otro mortífago mientras uno de sus compañeros le lanzaba un rayo a su mano provocando que dejase caer la varita, iba a tomarla de nuevo pero otro rayo le impactó tirándolo al suelo y alejándolo de su preciada arma…

- Esta vez no es mentira Potter, te vamos a matar- le apuntó uno de los encapuchados dispuesto a terminar con el trabajo con lo cual su Señor seguro lo recompensaría.

- ¿Quién los mandó?- preguntó el pelinegro agitado tratando de ganar tiempo para recuperar su varita o reunir la suficiente energía y hacer magia sin ella.

- ¡Eso no te incumbe mestizo!- espetó otro.

- Cierto Potter, adiós… ¡Avada…!- no acabó la maldición pues un rayo rojizo lo mandó a volar súbitamente dejándolo fuera de combate, cosa que Harry aprovechó sin dudar.

- ¡Accio varita!- gritó apretando con alivio su arma y comenzando a atacar a otro enmascarado.

- ¡¿Estás bien, papá?!- preguntó su hijo mayor colocándose a su lado al igual que su única hija.

- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?! ¡¿Y Cho?!- vociferó mirando a sus hijos con furia.

- Se desmayó, estaba tan asustada…- afirmó la castaña con tono inocente pero con una sonrisita traviesa.

- Sí, pobre mujer- la apoyó su mellizo recordando con alegría cómo entre su hermana y él habían desmayado a la pelinegra descerebrada.

- ¡Váyanse! ¡Regresen a casa, yo me encargo!- ordenó el hombre tomando aire y colocándose protectoramente frente a los menores.

- ¡Acabamos de salvar tu vida!- objetó la ojiverde blandiendo ágilmente su varita.

- ¡Un gracias es merecido!- se unió el otro chico defendiéndose de los hombres con una sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Ahora largo!- bramó el Potter de mayor edad tirando a su hijo al suelo para salvarlo de un rayo morado que venía hacia él.

- ¡No!- negaron ambos sin detener sus ataques.

- ¡Carajo!- maldijo su padre detestando en ese preciso instante que se parecieran tanto a él en ese aspecto de terquedad total pero tuvo que sonreír finalmente pues estaba orgulloso de su valentía y de verdad le habían salvado la vida, por lo que se resignó a que se quedaran aunque claro que los protegería en la lucha, después de todo sólo eran unos niños.

Los tres Potter se colocaron espalda con espalda dispuestos a patear mortífagos con todo lo que tenían. Los enmascarados rieron ante tal espectáculo y atacaron brutalmente, aún eran más que ellos y debían cumplir con su misión o morir en el intento porque si fracasaban les esperaba un destino peor en las manos de su nuevo amo.

- ¡Crucio!- gritó uno de los hombres de túnicas negras apuntando directamente a Sirius pero el cuerpo de Harry se interpuso rápidamente recibiendo la maldición con entereza para luego rechazarla fieramente, él no permitiría que sus hijos experimentaran ese dolor, no debían pasar por lo que él pasó a su edad…

- ¡Crucio!- exclamó otro hombre hacia Lily quien no lo vio venir y su padre no alcanzaría a detenerlo…el rayo estaba a punto de impactarla cuando un potente escudo plateado se interpuso disolviendo la maldición ante la sorpresa de los demás, luego un curioso animalito plateado embistió al mortífago atacante con fiereza, ese era un patronus y tenía la forma de una nutria…

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia la entrada donde una figura se aproximaba con su varita en alto, era una mujer castaña de rizos definidos que se veía bastante agitada, con la túnica desgarrada en algunas partes y con pequeños rasguños por doquier, lucía una expresión sumamente enojada y sus ojos eran tan gélidos que hicieron retroceder un paso a los mortífagos, además la herida sangrante de su ceja le daba una apariencia aún más tétrica y cuando su boca se contorsionó en un atisbo de sonrisa, temieron por sus vidas.

- Siento llegar tarde a la fiesta pero mi invitación llegó retrasada- declaró cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de la batalla.

- ¡Mamá!- reconoció el castaño sonriendo con orgullo.

- No sé en qué pensaban Sirius, Lily…- espetó con una calmada furia- Ustedes no deberían estar aquí- regañó dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a su aún esposo quien solamente pudo pestañear de la impresión.

- Queremos ayudar mamá- se excusó la ojiverde algo intimidada por la reprimenda.

- Conmovedor…- chasqueó la lengua un encapuchado-…la familia reunida, ahora podrán morir todos juntos.- declaró reagrupando a sus compañeros que quedaban en pie.

- Vaya, qué hombre más cómico- sonrió la ojimiel poniéndose en guardia, acababa de dejar una gran pelea en el Ministerio y conservaba aún mucha adrenalina.

- ¡No es un traidora!- gritó el otro enardecido.

- Entonces es una mentira más- agregó el ojiverde colocándose al lado de su todavía esposa con semblante de autosuficiencia, ahora sí podrían ganar.

Pronto se enzarzaron en otro duelo mientras los adultos trataban de alejar a los menores aunque éstos no estaban dispuesto a retirarse tan fácilmente y se unieron al intercambio de hechizos con coraje para enorgullecer a sus padres pues ellos eran unos excelentes duelistas, ahora lo comprobaban.

Dentro de poco el solo comenzaría a salir pues el cielo estaba clareando lo que significaba que ya llevaban mucho tiempo peleando y para ese momento a sólo quedaban tres mortífagos en pie quienes se negaban a caer como sus compañeros, eran los más fuertes del grupo pero presentían su derrota y debían tomar medidas drásticas su querían por lo menos morir de una manera menos dolorosa a como les esperaba por su fracaso.

- ¡Crucio!- gritó un enmascarado impactando a la mujer castaña quien resistió el embiste lo mejor que pudo después de todo ya tenía práctica soportando el dolor.

- ¿Es ese tu mejor ataque?- ella enarcó una ceja con burla al saberse ganadora del combate pues más allá sus hijos derribaban al tercer encapuchado.

- No- negó el otro sonriendo bajo su máscara- Es este ¡Avada Kedavra!- exclamó con furia mas ella lo consideró estúpido pues ni siquiera le daría, sin embargo al poco se percató de que el rayo mortal no era para ella sino para sus hijos ¡sus hijos! Su corazón comenzó un desenfrenado tamborileo y el tiempo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta…sus hijos estaban inmóviles e ignorantes del peligro que se les aproximaba, Harry estaba demasiado lejos para intervenir y ella debía moverse ya; se lanzó un hechizo con el cual salió disparada en dirección a los chicos colocándose justo frente a ellos a una velocidad impresionante y recibiendo justo a tiempo en su cuerpo el rayo verdoso que la atravesó sin clemencia ante el completo estupor de los demás.

Harry le asestó un golpe al autor de ese hechizo tirándolo al suelo ya inconsciente y luego dirigió su verde mirada hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de su esposa…no.

- ¡¡Mamá!!- gritó un pequeño saliendo de la mansión como un rayo pues lo había visto todo desde la ventana y no podía creerlo, era mentira, era una pesadilla…

El último mortífago en pie, miró al infante indefenso y lo apuntó con su varita dispuesto a reunirlo con su madre en el otro mundo pero antes de poder decir algo, un rayo le pegó por el costado extinguiendo su vida al instante.

Harry Potter asesinó sin compasión al encapuchado que pretendía dañar a su hijo menor y lo volvería a hacer pues su furia era grande, primero su hijo le salva la vida, luego no pudo proteger a su hija de una maldición y ahora su esposa… ¡no! Observó cómo el pequeño llegaba con su madre para abrazarla con desconsuelo, al igual que los mellizos quienes comenzaron a derramar lágrimas a caudales, era imposible que eso les estuviese pasando, simplemente no podía ser cierto…

- ¡Papá! ¡¿No es cierto, verdad?! ¡Mamá no está…muerta!- gritó Sirius mirando a su padre en busca de ayuda.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Despierta!- gritaba Lily sacudiendo el cuerpo de la mujer ante la impasible mirada de su padre quien no sabía qué decirles, no estaba seguro de nada y el corazón le punzaba dolorosamente a pesar de saber que seguramente ella vivía, debía hacerlo…

- ¡Contesta! ¡Haz algo!- le espetó su hijo mayor con furia y con su mirada celeste llena de impotencia y dolor.

Harry se acercó a la mujer caída para tomarla en sus brazos con delicadeza mientras apartaba a sus hijos en el camino, en ese momento de crisis se había dado cuenta de cuánto la amaba, no sabía en qué pensaba al estar con Cho…se lanzó un hechizo no verbal para perder por completo su sentido del olfato momentáneamente pues esa fragancia de la oriental definitivamente era la que lo descontrolaba, además justo en ese instante la aludida se acercaba a su posición con una mirada confundida.

- ¿Está…muerta?- cuestionó ligeramente alterada al ver el cuerpo laxo de la castaña.

- No- declaró rotundamente el hombre de ojos esmeralda para gran alivio de los menores- Chicos, vamos a San Mungo- ordenó seriamente comenzando a caminar a la salida de sus terrenos para poder aparecerse.

- Amor…- la otra mujer lo paró al tomarlo del hombro- No me dejes, tengo miedo- declaró en un tono tan meloso y falso que los menores hicieron una mueca disgustados más cuando le plantó un beso en la boca a su papá, no podían creer su desfachatez, estuvieron a punto de intervenir cuando su padre se separó bruscamente de ella.

- No soy tu amor- espetó con enojo, se sentía libre finalmente, como si hubiese escapado de un embrujo (que así era) y pudiese pensar con claridad las cosas, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido y que no quería en lo absoluto a aquella mujer de ojos rasgados…- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí o a mi familia Chang- el dijo con un tono duro y contendiendo su ira un poco.

- Pero Harrycito…-

- Estás fuera del equipo de Quidditch…no quiero verte más.- declaró ignorando su llamado y retomando su marcha.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- objetó la mujer volviéndolo a detener.

- ¡Sé que me hiciste algo Chang, así que si no quieres que te refunda en Azkabán, lárgate de mi vista!- gritó el hombre perdiendo su poca paciencia y apartándola con brusquedad a lo que la otra cayó al suelo dramáticamente, confundida y bastante indignada, a pesar de todo era un mujer con sentimientos- Y fuera de mi casa- agregó el pelinegro seguido de sus hijos quienes le lanzaron una mirada satisfecha a la mujer.

Al llegar fuera del terreno de la mansión, apreció la pareja Longbottom, así como Ron y Luna, los cuatro dispuestos a ayudar luego de haber sofocado la pelea en el Ministerio.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué sucedió?- exclamó la pelirroja al ver a su amiga en brazos del hombre.

- Un Avada…- confesó Harry desviando la mirada pues su mejor amigo lo miraba con furia- En el jardín hay algunos mortífagos heridos y uno muerto…alguien lleve a los niños a San Mungo por favor- pidió con tono monótono desapareciendo del lugar sin agregar algo más ni dejar hablar a los recién llegados.

- Vamos- apremió Sirius a los adultos jalando a su tía de la mano.

- Bien, Luna y yo los llevaremos, ustedes ocúpense de limpiar- dijo Ginny a los hombres saliendo del shock y aferrando la mano demandante de Sirius mientras la rubia hacía lo mismo con Lily y James desapareciendo del lugar con un plop.

Aterrizaron en la recepción del hospital para enfermedades mágicas identificándose ante los maniquíes cotidianos para poder acceder al lugar donde el pelinegro que conocían caminaba de un lado a otro entre la multitud de pacientes cual león enjaulado y pasaba su mano continuamente por su alborotada cabellera.

- ¿Cómo está Hermione?- cuestionó la rubia de inmediato sin molestarse en preguntar si vivía pues bien sabía que era así.

- No lo sé, cuando llegué me la arrebataron y no me han dicho nada- gruñó sumamente molesto y mirando de reojo a la recepcionista.

- Cálmate, seguro está en la Cuarta Planta, vamos allá- dijo la pecosa pelirroja pero cuando se disponían a tomar el elevador, una sanadora les bloqueó el paso.

- Los civiles no pueden ingresar aquí- negó la mujer de túnica verde lima.

- ¡No me interesa! ¡Déjeme pasar, mi esposa está ahí!- gritó el de gafas redondas enojado, su aparente calma se iba derrumbando poco a poco ante la incertidumbre del estado de la castaña, sus hijos lo notaron pues estaban igual de preocupados y muy confundidos, claramente había visto que un Avada había impactado en el cuerpo de su madre pero al parecer ni su padre ni sus tíos creían que ella hubiese muerto y los sanadores tampoco parecían creerlo pues de otro modo les hubiera sido más sencillo informar el deceso en lugar de mantenerlos ahí.

- Mantenga la calma por favor, Señor…-

- Potter, Harry Potter- completó el hombre esperando que por lo menos la fama que acarreaba su nombre le diera el paso.

- ¡Oh, señor Potter! ¡Un honor conocerlo!- exclamó la mujer sorprendida- Lamentablemente no puedo dejarlo pasar ¿por qué no va a la Quinta planta por el otro elevador y se relaja?- sugirió amablemente- Mandaré a alguien para que revise sus heridas enseguida-

- ¡Pero yo no…!- su amiga lo calló.

- Buena idea- sonrió Luna- Estaría bien tomarnos un té y descansar- comentó jalando del brazo al ojiverde para conducirlo al otro elevador para civiles junto a los menores.

Los cuatro Potter la siguieron a regañadientes y fueron obligados a sentarse en la cómoda de la sala de espera donde cada uno mostraba sus característicos signos de ansiedad y nervios, Harry no dejaba en paz su cabello y Sirius lo imitaba con idéntico gesto mientras Lily mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo tal como Hermione hacía y James no dejaba de mirar al suelo como pensativo, en otra ocasión la escena hubiese sido de lo más cómica pero ahora todos estaban preocupados…

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegó un joven sanador para curar las heridas de los presentes sin complicaciones, además se declaró admirador de Harry sonriendo con estupidez al pedirle un autógrafo que evidentemente no obtuvo ya que fue despachado por la pelirroja quien también comenzaba a impacientarse.

James seguía sumido en el mutismo pues no podía dejar de ver a su mamá pálida, sin moverse y sin respirar, la había creído muerta y hasta que no la viese sonreírle como siempre hacía no confiaría en nadie que le dijese que seguía con vida, debía comprobarlo con sus propios ojos y abrazarla para sentirla real…

- Familiares de la Señora Potter- llamó un medimago llegando a la sala de espera por el otro elevador.

Inmediatamente los aludidos rodearon al hombre ansiosos por obtener información.

- Yo soy su esposo ¿cómo está ella?- se adelantó Harry.

- Estable- contestó el otro para gran alivio de los demás- Los daños en su organismo están reparados, sólo necesita reposo, puedo preguntar ¿qué maldición recibió?- preguntó con curiosidad pues nunca había visto un caso similar en el que el corazón de la paciente fuese el afectado.

- Un Avada…- contestó Lily sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por intervenir mientras su padre le dirigía una mirada de advertencia, el medimago la miró con incredulidad y buscó en el rostro de los adultos la verdad, sin embargo nadie la desmintió.

- ¡Gárgolas galopantes!- exclamó el hombre- ¡Esto es excepcional! ¡Único! ¡Imposible! ¡Inverosímil…!-

- Y quisiera máxima discreción al respecto, sanador…- lo interrumpió el pelinegro con seriedad.

- …Baldwin, Señor Potter- estrechó su mano emocionado- Pero el hecho de que su esposa siga con vida es tan sorprendente que debería ser una noticia nacional…-

- De ninguna manera, no queremos más publicidad si no le molesta, le pido lo mantenga entre nosotros por favor- insistió Harry en un tono más calmado.

El medimago lo miró fijamente comprendiendo lo descompuesto de su semblante y la tristeza en el rostro de los menores, ellos tenían mayores problemas en ese momento y él no agregaría uno más

- Muy bien, se hará como guste- asintió- Pero es simplemente maravilloso…-

- ¿Podemos verla?- intervino Sirius frunciendo el ceño ante su impaciencia.

- Desde luego, desde luego, síganme- accedió con una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro, los guió a la Cuarta Planta y directo a la sala de pacientes en recuperación donde entraron a una habitación en la cual una castaña reposaba en cama- Pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten, la daré de alta en cuanto despierte- informó retirándose del lugar para darles privacidad.

- Luna, Ginny- llamó el ojiverde- Será mejor que vayan a sus casas, nosotros nos quedaremos con Hermione- sugirió sentándose junto a la cama.

- Bien, pero ni creas que se me olvida lo que les has hecho- bufó la pelirroja mirándolo con severidad tal y como Molly lo hacía.

- A mí tampoco, por desgracia…- suspiró avergonzado.

- Papá corrió a Chang de nuestras vidas, tía- confesó Lily satisfecha por ese hecho.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

- Sí, también la sacó de su equipo de Quidditch- sonrió Sirius.

- Ya era hora…- replicó Ginny- Nos vamos, quiero ver a Frank y a Nev, avísanos cuando despierte ¿quedó claro?- el hombre asintió con cansancio- ¿No prefieres que nos llevemos a los chicos a descansar?- ante tal pregunta los menores le lanzaron una mirada amenazante que la hizo cambiar de idea- Ok-

- Hasta pronto- se despidió Luna besando a sus sobrinos en la coronilla para retirarse del lugar.

Ambas aparecieron en La Madriguera donde la familia entera estaba reunida esperando su llegada pues al verlas se les echaron encima agradeciendo a Merlín su retorno.

- ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien?- cuestionó Molly examinando meticulosamente a su hija y a su nuera.

- Perfectamente mamá- sonrió la mujer abrazando a su hijo y recibiendo un beso de su marido mientras su cuñada hacía lo propio.

- ¿Y Hermione!- cuestionó Ron preocupado.

- Bien, está en San Mungo con Harry y los chicos- contestó la rubia.

- ¿Ellos están heridos?- se alarmó la matriarca Weasley.

- No, están ilesos ¿qué pasó en el Ministerio?-

- Lo de siempre hija, arrestaron a los mortífagos sobrevivientes para encerrarlos en Azkabán antes de su juicio- respondió Arthur con cansancio.

- Pero Azkabán ya no es seguro-

- Eso se sabe Neville pero el Ministerio no quiere admitirlo, dicen que van a reforzar la prisión- suspiró el hombre quitándose sus gafas- Remus y Tonks se quedaron para asegurarse de ello junto con Minerva y Alastor-

- ¿Y Fred y George?- se extrañó la pecosa menor al no ver a sus revoltosos hermanos.

- Fueron al Callejón Diagon ya que ahí también hubo un ataque, no tardarán en volver- informó su padre.

- Esto es un desastre…- suspiró Ron desplomándose en una silla.

- Pero afortunadamente ya pasó hijo-

- No mamá, creo que apenas empieza…- declaró al ver tres lechuzas cargando el periódico del nuevo día seguramente repleto de funestas noticias.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

'Draco' estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón principal de su habitación en el Castillo, bebiendo una copa del más selecto vino de elfo luego de su deliciosa cena de Año Nuevo personal, estaba realmente contento al saber cuánta gente sabía ya de su retorno, a esas alturas el hospital debía de estar lleno de estúpidos magos y los muggles estarían en pánico total tratando de averiguar qué había sucedido…eso iba a ser divertido. Se enteró que la directora se había comunicado con el sub director Leitz sumamente preocupada, seguramente porque la Orden había intervenido en la batalla, a él no lo habían convocado a pesar de que el verdadero Draco formó parte de ella en el pasado, tal vez no confiaban en él aún, mejor, así no debía fingir demasiado además no le interesaba en lo más mínimo mezclarse con esos.

- Hoy el ataque, cierto?- sonrió con perversidad la Señora Black desde su retrato.

- Así es- respondió el otro relajado- Quiero que vigiles muy bien tu cada por si los ineptos se reúnen nuevamente- la despachó fastidiado por su presencia, Walburga asintió desapareciendo del cuadro complacida por el inicio de la limpieza de la sangre.

Cuando el sol salió anunciando un nuevo día, una lechuza plateada entró en su habitación con el periódico del día en su pico, el rubio sonrió al verla tomando el papel dispuesto a leer la primera plana.

_Los Mortífagos Resurgen_

_Cuando el mundo se preparaba para la llega de un nuevo año, se suscitó un ataque masivo por parte de magos encapuchados conocidos como mortífagos. Los mortífagos atacaron el Ministerio de Magia de Londres donde los aurores, inefables y miembros de la presuntamente disuelta Orden del Fénix los enfrentaron logrando la victoria, sin embargo hubieron más ataques simultáneos a lo largo de Inglaterra que nadie pudo frenar pes las fuerzas se centraron en el Ministerio…atacaron con criaturas mágicas dejando a su paso una estela de muerte, mago y muggles por igual. El Ministro de Magia dice que movilizará sus fuerzas arduamente para capturar a los responsables, los mortífagos capturados serán enviados a Azkabán con mayores medidas de seguridad para realizar un exhaustivo interrogatorio por parte del cuerpo de seguridad mientras que los desmemorizadores hacen su labor con los testigos muggles. El Ministro se reunirá por la tarde con los Ministros del Consejo de Seguridad Mágica donde discutirán acerca de esta angustiante situación. No se nos ha dado mayor información sin embargo parece que la población mágica confiará nuevamente su seguridad a los héroes de antaño quienes derrotaron al mago oscuro Voldemort, porque ellos siguen aquí._

_Los Potter en Acción pp. 2-4_

_Encapuchados ¿defensores? pp. 5_

_Resurge la Orden del Fénix pp. 6_

_Resumen de heridos pp. 7-9_

El falso Malfoy bufó ante tanta tontería, eran unos idiotas al escribir pura basura puesto que los hechos hablaban por sí mismo, la foto principal mostraba a unos aurores amarrando a los mortífagos pero él sabía que era una mala toma ya que seguramente hubo hechos peores donde sus hombres destrozaba a los aurores sin piedad…siguió hojeando el periódico con aire desinteresado pues nada le sorprendía hasta que llegó a una parte donde casi se ahoga de la sorpresa pero terminó por esbozar una sonrisa divertida, ella sí que no cambiaba…

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

Los huéspedes de la mansión Dumbledore despertaron por el insistente picoteo de una lechuza parda que llevaba el periódico, Peter lo tomó desplegándolo para leer el titular a sus amigos quienes también se estaban desperezando.

- Lee la parte de los encapuchados, creo que somos nosotros- dijo John con entusiasmo.

- ¡John!- regañó Adriana.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó éste con falsa inocencia.

- No buscamos fama-

- Te equivocas Alice, lo mejor es que todos sepan que somos los que limpiaremos el honor, así nos será más sencillo hacerlo- intervino William.

- Léelo Pete- concedió Robert estirándose elegantemente en el sofá.

- Señoritos buen día, Fenrir les hizo el desayuno- el elfo doméstico apareció de pronto haciendo una reverencia, todos se miraron unos segundos levantándose rumbo al comedor, definitivamente necesitaba alimento luego de una agitada madrugada.

- Leeré mientras comemos- sonrió Peter carraspeado- "Durante uno de los ataques al Londres muggle, donde por desgracia ningún auror pudo intervenir, hubo personas que aparecieron a la afueras de la ciudad declarando que unos individuos, seis para ser exactos, envestidos en túnicas verdes y con máscaras plateadas, pelearon contra los mortífagos salvándoles la vida. Un squib llamado Stuart Ordell comenta que se escuchaban jóvenes y se autodenominaban ReinsBlut, palabra de origen alemán que significa sangre pura, lo que nos lleva a un total misterio pues es bien sabido que este tipo de magos no ayudarían a ningún muggle…por lo pronto no tenemos mucha información al respecto pero seguiremos investigando…blah, blah, blah."- terminó sonriente.

- Por lo menos parece que dimos una buena primera impresión- sonrió Adriana bebiendo su jugo con deleite.

- Fue una suerte que hablásemos con ese squib, sino, no creerían en el testimonio de los muggles- convino el joven Baddock sensatamente.

- Préstamelo- pidió Zabini- Mmm ¿Potter en acción?- enarcó una ceja cambiando de hoja para ver el contenido de ese titular.

- ¿Para qué te molestas en leerlo? Seguro es algo alabando al gran Harry Potter y a sus retoños o basura de ese tipo- reclamó la joven Flint restándole importancia.

- Me interesa porque tal vez diga que Siri-bobo Potter falleció trágicamente- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisita perversa.

- Rob- regañó su mejor amigo.

- Bueno, no le deseo eso…lo leo porque finalmente la tía Hermione es una Potter también- declaró captando la atención de los otros- Además no regresó…-

- Léelo en voz alta-

- Bien, "En esta batalla…"-

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

La castaña recuperó la conciencia cuando el sol ya había salido por completo y se encontró a sí misma en una cama de hospital y con un intenso dolor en su pecho, en un segundo recordó que la maldición asesina le había impactado pero sonrió, ese poder de Rowena le encantaba…examinó su entorno encontrándose con su aún esposo a un lado mirándola fijamente y un poco más lejos vio a sus tres hijos completamente dormidos en un sillón transmutado en cama.

- Me alegro que hayas despertado- declaró el hombre con voz queda.

- Dudo de la sinceridad de tus palabras- esquivó ella con reproche- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Cuidándote-

- Pues no lo necesito, gracias- negó sin creerle, ya no- ¿En dónde dejaste a Chang? Porque te advierto que no tengo ánimos de verla-

- No te preocupes, ya no la veremos más- le informó con tono amargo- Le dije que no se nos acercara- agregó en un murmullo molesto.

- Vaya ¿acaso ya te cansaste de ella? Si se veían tan enamorados- espetó la mujer ácidamente, ni podía emplear un tono más amable aunque lo intentara, el malestar de su pecho persistía y ver al hombre que la traicionó tan profundamente le lastimaba aún más.

- Era un embrujo Hermione, yo no la quiero, nunca la quise…- se defendió rápidamente, conocía ese tono a la perfección y sabía que ella lo despreciaba bastante.

- No me vengas con eso a estas alturas Harry, después de todo lo que pasó y lo que me dijiste-

- No es mentira…- suspiró- Ahora no voy a discutir contigo ese asunto, mejor concéntrate en recuperarte y luego hablamos- terminó al ver una agitación entre sus hijos que recién se despertaban.

- ¡Mamá!- exclamó el ojimiel saltando de su cama a la de su madre para rodear su cuello con desesperación- ¡Mamá! ¡Creí que…!-

- No sigas pequeño, todo está bien- lo calmó besando su rostro con infinita ternura, pronto sintió cómo otros dos pares de brazos la rodeaban.

- ¡Mamá nos asustaste mucho!- exclamó su hija con lágrimas en sus bonitos ojos esmeralda.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo- agregó su otro hijo conteniendo el llanto pues tenía un orgullo que cuidar.

- Lamento que pasaran un mal rato pero era necesario- contestó feliz de tenerlos a su lado nuevamente mientras una lechuza negra entraba por la ventana depositando en su regazo El Profeta, cuando ella hizo ademán de tomarlo, otra mano se le adelantó.

- Nada de esfuerzos- recalcó el ojiverde desenrollando el periódico ante la mirada indignada de la castaña mayor- Yo lo leeré por ti- propuso con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas que exasperó más a la mujer pero se dispuso a escuchar, su debilidad siempre había sido esa avidez por saber más. El hombre leyó la primera plana soltando un bufido por el final y luego pasó a la parte que los involucraba en el titular- "En esta batalla participó la hechicera Hermione Dumbledore de Potter combatiendo a los mortífagos en el Ministerio de Magia junto a la Orden del Fénix que su abuelo, el fallecido Albus Dumbledore, fundó. Se nos informó que la Señora Potter abandonó el campo de batalla antes del final del conflicto, más tarde nos enteramos que cerca de una docena de mortífagos habían atacado la mansión Potter ubicada en el Valle Godric donde el héroe del mundo mágico Harry Potter los repelió con ayuda de su esposa e hijos. Cuando nuestros reporteros llegaron ya estaban transportando a los encapuchados a la prisión de Azkabán y la familia no se encontraba en la escena, sin embargo uno de los mortífagos identificado como Tobías Nolan, vociferaba con júbilo que había dado con la maldición asesina a Hermione Potter. En San Mungo confirmaron su ingreso, declarando que ella estaba en perfectas condiciones y no quisieron agregar nada más…esto nos dejó intrigados evidentemente por lo que se realizó una investigación del pasado, donde se encontró evidencia y declaraciones de la Gran Guerra donde se confirmaba que Hermione Dumbledore, en ese entonces, había sido asesinada por el mismo Voldemort con la misma maldición y sin embargo sobrevivió. Todo lo anterior nos lleva a pensar que Hermione Potter es inmune al parecer a esta letal maldición tal como lo fue su esposo Harry Potter en el pasado, no sabemos a qué se debe pero es excelente pues nuestros héroes tiene una ventaja y la Señora Potter es claramente invencible, tal vez hasta inmortal…"- terminó de leer con un gesto molesto.

- ¡Qué disparates!- soltó la mujer castaña con idéntico gesto.

- ¿Es cierto? ¿Lo de la Gran Guerra?-

- Lo es Sirius…tenemos que contarles muchas cosas pero ahora no es el momento- respondió su padre.

- Dame eso- la castaña aprovechó la distracción del hombre para arrebatarle el periódico y leer el artículo que hablaba sobre misteriosos encapuchados, cosa que le arrancó una sonrisa pues ella conocía la identidad de esos personajes.

- Avisaré a los demás que ya despertaste- Harry se levantó de su lugar para salir de la habitación.

- Mientras tanto yo me voy- dijo la mujer levantándose también con esfuerzo y tomando su varita de la mesita de noche, enseguida conjuró una vestimenta adecuada aunque le empleo de su magia le acentuó el malestar de su pecho ¿cuánto duraría? No recordaba que la vez pasada durara tanto en reponerse ¿su poder se estaría debilitando?

- ¡Mamá! ¡Necesitas reposo!- objetó su hijo mayor cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡¿Qué parte de recibiste-una-imperdonable-y-por-milagro-sobreviviste no te queda clara, mamá?!- le espetó su hija con el ceño fruncido mientras James la miraba sonriente aún.

- Lo sé Lil, pero no pudo permanecer más tiempo aquí- se excusó recobrando energías- Simplemente no puedo, lo siento…- agregó con agonía en sus facciones y los chicos comprendieron muy bien a qué se refería, después de todo su madre ya había pasado por mucho.

- Nos veremos pronto, supongo, cuídate- sonrió Lily.

- Los quiero- declaró la adulta dándole un beso a cada uno en son de despedida, luego salió del lugar para irse por chimenea a su mansión porque no quería arriesgarse a desaparecerse…y debía hablar con ciertos jovencitos.

* * *

**Buen día, como había advertido pues tardé una semana más en actualizar pero ahora ya será normal hasta el final, espero...**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capi y como siempre agradezco a _Elisa Li Kinomoto_ por su review (gracias por siempre comentar y te repito que no me aburre leerte como espero sea recíproco, ah y los capis aún le falta, va poco más de la mitad del fic, y a mi igual me cae muy bien james jeje) y gracias a _angel de acuario_ ****por el apoyo de verdad aprecio esas palabras.  
**

**Saludos a todos los lectores anónimos y hasta la próxima.**

**¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	20. En el Nombre de Merlín

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**En el Nombre de Merlín**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Aquí están,_

_una vez más se presentan a pelear,_

_nuestros héroes de antaño_

_dispuestos a defendernos a costa de ellos mismos,_

_son dignos magos galardonados,_

_paladines de la justicia que no temen a nada,_

_casi invencibles…_

_por eso no hay que temer a nada,_

_ellos nos salvarán como en el pasado,_

_saluden al verlos pasar._

_--Diario El Profeta--_

- Espero una explicación- exigió una castaña entrando a la sala de su mansión con una expresión que pretendía ser severa y con paso levemente tambaleante, tal vez no había sido buena idea huir del hospital.

- No sé a qué te refieres tía- evadió la joven Alice haciéndose la desentendida.

- ¿ReinsBlut?- inquirió cruzándose de brazos para dirigir su vista directo a Robert.

- Ah eso…pues quisimos emprender este grupo con el fin de limpiar la reputación de los sangre pura que los mortífagos se han encargado de arruinar- explicó el joven Zabini como sin nada.

- ¿Saben el riesgo que corren ustedes y sus familias?- preguntó relajando su expresión, en realidad estaba orgullosa de sus alumnos y autodenominados sobrinos.

- Sí, tomamos todos los factores en cuenta- asintió el joven Baddock sonriendo ligeramente- Aunque esperamos también contar con tu ayuda-

- ¿Además de entrenarlos?- los chicos asintieron risueños- ¿En qué?- bufó resignado y sentándose en un sofá pues estaba bastante cansada aún.

- Sabemos algunas cosas acerca de la Orden del Fénix y quisiéramos que nos orientaras porque obviamente tú sabes más de esto de sociedades secretas- explicó Mordaunt.

- Exacto, necesitamos un cuartel o algo así, secreto y todo eso- añadió Adriana.

- ¿Cuartel?- la adulta recordó la fundación del ED de la cual fue directamente responsable, luego su participación en la Orden y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al descubrir que las organizaciones secretas la rodeaban…meditó en lo que los menores querían desechando la Sala de Menesteres de las opciones pues cualquiera podía entrar pero había otro lugar que sería perfecto- ¿Conocen la Casa de los Gritos?-

- Claro que sí, está embrujada- dijo Madley.

- En realidad no, sólo es una casa en ruinas pero hay un sótano muy amplio que podríamos adaptar a sus necesidades y protegerlo con un Fidelius para mayor seguridad- propuso ella.

- Supongo que tú nos ayudarás en esa parte, porque no sé cómo se hace ese encantamiento- declaró Robert muy quitado de la pena.

- Desde luego pero se requiere de un guardián que proteja el anonimato del lugar…-

- Yo lo haré- habló William con seguridad.

- ¿Seguro? La responsabilidad que recaerá sobre ti es enorme…- el chico siguió imperturbable por lo que ella asintió- Muy bien, entonces todo está dicho- suspiró dispuesta a retirarse a su habitación para descansar pero una mano la detuvo con gentileza.

- Nada de eso tía- dijo John con voz calmada- Antes de irte, nos explicas eso de que recibiste la maldición asesina- la castaña ya se había temido ese interrogatorio desde el principio pero creyó poder huir del mismo, miró a los chicos comprobando que los niños que conoció ya eran tan maduros como un adulto y no iba a poder ocultarles las cosas por mucho tiempo, al igual que a sus hijos, sin embargo tampoco la podían obligar a contarles todo, no aún.

- Así fue y nada más les interesa- se soltó del agarre del chico bruscamente pero como él no opuso resistencia, estuvo a punto de caer sino es por el agarre de otro joven.

- Nos interesa si eso te dejó así- replicó Robert ayudándola a sostenerse.

- Aún no les diré nada chicos, lo saben- negó la castaña recobrando la compostura y apartándose del joven ojiverde.

- Entonces te retamos a un duelo para ganar el derecho a saber- aventuró Adriana sabiendo que podrían vencerla ahora que parecía débil.

- No ahora, he tenido bastante- suspiró- Tal vez cuando regresemos al Colegio…- un plop interrumpió su conversación.

- Señora Jane Dumbledore- reverenció un conocido elfo.

- ¿Qué pasa Fenrir?- inquirió ella.

- La señora Ginevra Longbottom está aquí, Fenrir la hizo pasar a la sala de visitas, ama- anunció.

- Gracias, ahora voy y ¿podrías traerme una poción reconstituyente por favor?- la criatura asintió y pocos segundos después una taza repleta de un líquido de aspecto desagradable apareció en sus manos, la bebió de un jalón sintiendo un bienestar inmediato- Me retiro, siéntanse libres de hacer lo que deseen- declaró sin saber que esa frase pondría en acción a las más astutas mentecitas de los jóvenes que se propondrían buscar toda la información posible acerca de su profesora ya que ella se negaba a decírselos.

- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¡¿Estás demente?!- reclamó la pelirroja una vez que su castaña amiga hizo acto de presencia.

- Aún no- sonrió la aludida al ver a su mejor amiga tan alterada.

- Pues no parece, mora que abandonar así como así el hospital luego de lo que pasó…-

- Nunca me han gustado los hospitales- sonrió nuevamente.

- Me doy cuenta…en fin, quedamos en tomar té hoy ¿recuerdas?- inquirió sin molestarse en preguntar sobre su estado pues la veía bien.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue justo antes de que una roca gigante nos asesinara- declaró haciendo reír a la pecosa.

- Exacto, le dije a Luna que nos viéramos en el Sortilège, espero no te moleste- dijo poniéndose de pie.

- En lo absoluto ¿le comentaste a Tonks?-

- Sí pero no sabe si podrá ir, ya sabes, está atareada con lo de reforzar Azkabán y esas cosas- restó importancia tomando un puñado de polvos flú e introduciéndose a la chimenea- ¿Qué esperas?- apremió.

- Después de ti-

- Nada de eso, nos amos juntas porque eres muy dada a irte a otros lugares- dijo tomando la muñeca de la mujer para meterla con ella a la chimenea- ¡Restaurante Sortilège!- exclamó lanzando el polvo para que el fuego verde las transportara a su destino.

Tosieron levemente limpiando el hollín de sus ropas con un hechizo al aterrizar en una de las chimeneas del restaurante.

- Bienvenidas señoritas, permítanme sus capas- les ayudó un empleado con amabilidad- ¿Tienen reservación?- preguntó sonriendo.

- La señora Luna Weasley nos espera- dijo Ginny sonriéndole de vuelta al joven.

- Oh, por supuesto la señora Weasley se encuentra aquí, síganme por favor señoritas…-

- Señora Longbottom y mi amiga la Señora Potter- se presentó sin más a lo que el joven miró a la castaña con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Hermione Potter?- cuestionó incrédulo a lo que la aludida asintió- Es todo un honor conocerla, mi nombre es Steve Mayoe, soy nuevo pero me decían que los Potter eran asiduos clientes de este lugar aunque no había tenido el privilegio de verlos, debo decir que he leído sus libros y son simplemente maravillosos…- habló sin poder contener su emoción.

- Se lo agradezco señor Mayoe pero realmente quisiéramos ir a nuestra mesa- lo interrumpió la castaña algo incómoda mientras su amiga contenía la risa.

- ¡Claro! Lo lamento mucho, por aquí por favor- las guió con deleite hasta una mesa para cuatro personas cercana al lago artificial del lugar donde una mujer rubia las esperaba.

- Hermione, me alegro de que estés bien luego de tu resfriado- saludó la mujer a lo que la ojimiel le agradeció su discreción.

- Sí gracias, también me alegro de verte- se acomodó en una silla con ayuda del tal Steve que la miraba emocionado.

- Quiero una copa de su mejor vino de elfo- pidió la pelirroja ya acomodada en su lugar y dispuesta a beber un poco de alcohol pero al ver que el joven mesero no respondía, insistió- ¿Steve?-

- ¿Sí?- preguntó éste saliendo de su trance.

- Dije que quiero su mejor vino de elfo- repitió divertida.

- Enseguida- hizo aparecer una copa con su varita- ¿Y usted qué desea Señora Potter?- cuestionó deseoso de serle útil y sin apartarse de su lado cosa que divertía a Ginny de lo lindo.

- Solamente un té de centeno, por favor- en el acto una bonita taza de porcelana apreció frente a ella.

- No seas aguada Herm, pide licor como Luna y yo-

- Lo mío no es licor, es alihalí- aclaró la rubia probando su bebida con una sonrisa.

- Lo que sea pero tiene alcohol-

- No tomo Gin, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que me incitaste- las imágenes borrosas de un cumpleaños pasado de su amiga le llegaron a la mente donde ellas había terminado cantando en un bar muggle con algunos jóvenes rodeándolas además al día siguiente había llegado la resaca…

- ¿De qué te quejas? A ti nunca te da resaca- espetó recordando el pequeño detalle.

- ¿Y qué? No por eso voy a tomar-

- ¡Tienes un don divino Hermione! ¡Es una blasfemia que lo desperdicies!- reclamó la pecosa a su amiga.

- Chicas, cambiemos de tema- señaló Luna refiriéndose a que el mesero seguía estático a un lado de la castaña quien comenzaba a sentirse incómoda.

- ¿Sí?- inquirió esta mirándolo.

- ¿Podría…podría darme su autógrafo?- pidió con nerviosismo mostrándole la servilleta que llevaba en su brazo- Por favor- agregó a lo que la aludida suspiró.

- ¿Reconoces a mis amigas? Ella es Ginny Longbottom la cazadora estrella de los Chudley Cannons y ella es Luna Weasley la directora del Quisquilloso- soltó con la esperanza de que dejara de verla ante las caras risueñas de las otras dos mujeres pero el joven no se inmutó- Está bien- blandió su varita apareciendo una pluma para escribir su nombre en la servilleta ofrecida.

- ¡Muchas gracias Señora Potter!- exclamó alegre llamando la atención de los demás, luego se fue a contarle a sus compañeros.

- Parece que te admira más que al Quidditch- bromeó la pecosa.

- Seguro tiene un sorlat rondándole- agregó la rubia a lo que las otras rieron acostumbradas a sus ocurrencias.

- Chang ya no está en el equipo- soltó Ginny con su acostumbrado tacto.

- ¿Y?- inquirió Hermione.

- Dímelo tú, Harry no pasó la noche cuidándome a mí-

- No sé porqué lo hizo, según él estaba embrujado pero no le creo, probamos con muchas cosas y no pasó nada-

- Hay algunos embrujos que no vienen en los libros- comentó Luna.

- Pues no me importa, luego de que me quitó la custodia de los niños, lo detesto- declaró sorbiendo un poco de su té.

- Eso no es verdad…- canturreó la rubia sin verla directamente.

- Dejemos ese tema ahora- intervino Ginny- Por culpa de Hermy todos nos están mirando- susurró haciendo que las otras comprobaran que la gente de su alrededor les echaba miradas nada discretas.

- Tú eres la responsable Ginny, si tal sólo no hubieses mencionado mi nombre…-

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan conocida ¡oh, hechicera invencible!- debatió la pecosa haciéndolo burla.

- ¡Cállate! Los periodistas son unos chismosos…sin ofender Luna- aclaró rápidamente.

- No te preocupes, tienes razón pues unos cuantos vienen hacia acá ahora mismo- señaló a un grupo de personas con cámaras y vuela plumas que se acercaban a su mesa.

- Oh no…- de pronto la castaña se encontró rodeada.

- ¿Cómo se siente Señora Potter?-

- ¿Es cierto que es inmune a los Avadas?-

- ¿El Señor Potter y usted van a separarse?-

- ¿Qué opina sobre las medidas de seguridad que está tomando el Ministerio?-

- ¿Cree que un nuevo mago oscuro está alzándose?-

Los periodistas la acribillaron de preguntas ansiosos de poder entrevistar a una heroína del mundo mágico sobre la cual corrían muchos rumores debido a sus relaciones y nexos pasados y presentes.

- No voy a responderles ahora, estoy con mis amigas y quisiera privacidad- contestó la mujer comenzando a irritarse.

- Señora Longbottom ¿cómo cree que van los Cannons?- preguntó uno de los periodistas al reconocer a la otra mujer y desviando momentáneamente la atención.

- Vamos a ganar la Copa- declaró la aludida muy quitada de la pena.

- ¿Es cierto que el Señor Potter sacó a la Señorita Chang del equipo?- atacó otro.

- Ajá, la verdad es que esa chinita no ayudaba mucho- asintió.

- ¿Qué opina al respecto Señora Potter? Recordemos que en un partido pasado Chang besó a su marido ¿es por eso que van a separarse? ¿O este movimiento por parte del Señor Potter cambia las cosas?- siguieron preguntando retomando el tema principal.

- ¿Es verdad que perdió la custodia de sus hijos? Si es así ¿luchará por recuperarla?-

- ¡No pienso hacer pública mi vida privada!- exclamó la castaña harta de sus impertinencias e incesantes preguntas íntimas que no les incumbían.

- Pero usted es una figura pública… ¿qué nos dice respecto a Draco Malfoy?- siguieron sin importarles su réplica y con eso el rostro de la mujer comenzó a adquirir un tono rojizo por la furia creciente, justo cuando se disponía a hechizarlos una mujer intervino.

- ¡La Señora Potter dijo que no contestará nada! ¡Así que váyanse!- ordenó Tonks con su cabello color rojo fuego pero al ver a los periodistas renuentes a obedecerla agregó- Soy auror así que si no quieres que los arreste por invasión a la privacidad ¡váyanse ahora!- repitió mostrando su varita de manera amenazante, con esto los demás se intimidaron y optaron por retirarse no sin antes tomarle una foto a la auror quien parpadeó ofuscada.

- Hola Tonks, siéntate, qué gusto que llegaras- saludó la señora Weasley como si nada hubiese pasado, la metamorfomaga sonrió cambiando el color de su cabello a uno rubio.

- Huf, vaya que los periodistas son molestos- se quejó dejándose caer en la silla lo cual hizo que toda la mesa se tambaleara- ¿Qué? ¿Y el servicio?- reclamó llamando la atención del mesero que atendía la mesa- Deme un ron de grosella y una bola de helado de chocolate- pidió a lo que el empleado se apresuró a aparecer su orden.

- ¿Ves? Todos beben alcohol- reclamó la pelirroja tratando de calmar los ánimos de la castaña quien aún estaba algo roja y comenzaba a sentir de regreso el malestar en su pecho.

- Pues yo no- negó lanzándole una acusadora mirada- De verdad me alegro de que hayas llegado Tonks- sonrió más relajada a la mujer recién llegada, después de todo no quería estar de malas.

- No me perdería el escándalo del año por nada si puedo saberlo de boca de la protagonista- declaró comiendo su postre- ¿Vas a volver con Harry o qué?- cuestionó haciéndola rodar los ojos, todo el mundo le exigía respuestas, donde fuera le hacían preguntas, estaba comenzando a cansarse…pero por otro lado ellas eran sus amigas, su familia y necesitaba desahogarse…

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¡Blaise!- llamó un rubio apareciendo en la entrada de la mansión que utilizaban de base con gesto enojado.

- Mi Señor- apareció el hombre saliendo a recibirlo aún con su capa negra puesta.

- Tráeme a Chang- ordenó fríamente- Luego reúnete con Greyback para pedirle a los niños que capturó, escoge a los que estén en mejores condiciones y tráemelos-

- Sí, señor- asintió apresurándose a cumplir con las órdenes dadas.

"Draco" tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala conjurando un poco de fuego para la chimenea, no era que tuviese frío sino que simplemente le gustaba contemplar la danza de las llamas para distraerse un poco; no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que la oriental ingresó al lugar emanando miedo de cada uno de los poros de su piel.

- ¿Me llamó?- musitó ella acercándose al hombre lo más que le permitió su instinto de supervivencia.

- Explícame qué sucedió con Potter- Cho tembló ante la petición pues sabía que había fallado…

- Creo..creo que descubrió cómo eludir los efectos de la poción…me dijo que no me le acercara de nuevo…- explicó- Además esa Dumbledore no se muere con nada…- agregó.

- Ni lo hará por ahora- sonrió el hombre- Eres una tonta…- soltó en un tono tétrico que hizo que la mujer retrocediera un paso pero él se puso de pie para rodear con su pálida mano el cuello de la mujer quien no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación- Afortunadamente para ti, he pensado en una solución…- con su otra mano acarició su mejilla provocándole un escalofrío- Vas a dar una entrevista donde declararás que Potter te dejó y estás destrozada, invéntate un drama, y más vale que sea uno bueno…- dijo soltándola con brusquedad.

- Pero Harry me amenazó con denunciarme por la poción- objetó asustada y retrocediendo más de aquel hombre, le temía de verdad.

- ¿Acaso crees que haría una poción que pudiese delatarme?- la miró con molestia pues aquella bruja se atrevía a dudar de su habilidad, de la habilidad de sus ancestros hasta remontarse al mismísimo Salazar Slytherin quien fue el más grande hechicero sangre limpia de todos los tiempos.

- No…lo lamento…no quería…- la mujer titubeó.

- ¡Cállate!- le gritó amedrentándola aún más- Potter no podrá probar nada, no podrá contradecirte así que haz lo que te ordeno-

- Sí..mi Señor- reverenció con un deje de impotencia dentro de su miedo pues se había atado a ese ser por pura codicia y ansias de venganza pero ahora ya no le estaba gustando el asunto.

- Vete, dinero no te faltará- ella dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse lo más rápido posible pero la gélida voz del rubio la paralizó- Y Chang, si me vuelves a fallar te dejaré con los lobos para que se diviertan y luego te mataré- declaró con una sonrisita perversa mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá cómodamente.

La pelinegra tragó saliva saliendo de la mansión con prisa y al pasar junto a los dementores que custodiaban el lugar, no tembló tanto como lo había hecho con las palabras de su amo.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¿Puede repetir por qué asesinó a Strudwik?- dijo un auror de alto rango que estaba parado frente a la silla donde un hombre de ojos esmeralda reposaba.

- Porque ese mortífago quería atacar a mi hijo, lo hice para defenderlo- respondió nuevamente y con cierto cansancio en la voz.

- ¿No pudo desmayarlo?-

- No, fue lo único que pensé entonces-

- ¿Siempre piensa en asesinar?- insistió el auror.

- No dije eso- negó el otro- Fue en defensa personal y como auror no tiene nada más que decirme así que si no me va a procesar por asesinato, me retiro…- hizo además de pararse pero el otro lo detuvo.

- Lo sé Señor Potter pero es el procedimiento…puede retirarse si gusta, hemos terminado- concedió abriéndole paso y devolviéndole su varita.

- Gracias- murmuró- ¿A dónde llevarán a los mortífagos?- aventuró tratando de que le diera más detalles que los que daban el periódico.

- A Azkabán por supuesto-

- Ese lugar ya no es seguro…- replicó- Los dementores no son de fiar.-

- No sólo hay dementores en Azkabán Señor Potter…- objetó el hombre frunciendo levemente el ceño por las preguntas del mago.

- Lo sé, fui auror, de hecho fue jefe de aurores- aclaró sintiéndose ignorado por el hombre de túnica rojiza, después de todo no era cualquier otro civil.

- Como dice, fue, ahora es un civil al cual no le conciernen estas cosas- lo calló bruscamente, él no admiraba a ese tipo como muchos otros pues para él era un mago más con un ego muy elevado- Regrese a jugar Quidditch y déjenos esto a nosotros- finalizó escoltándolo a la salida de su Departamento ubicado en el Ministerio.

- Imbécil…- murmuró Harry enfadado y caminando hacia la salida, estaba molesto desde que había descubierto el embrujo de Chang, luego con la noticia de que Hermione había desaparecido del hospital sin decirle nada y ahora con ese auror incompetente que lo había interrogado, al ir pensando en todo eso no se percató de que alguien lo miraba con un gesto divertido.

- ¿Molesto?- preguntó de pronto una voz bastante conocida con su usual tono tranquilo.

- Furioso- corrigió deteniéndose frente al único de los Merodeadores que seguía con vida.

- Sí, tu gesto es idéntico al que ponía tu madre cuando James la hacía enfadar- confesó con un brillo de nostalgia en sus orbes miel, ante tal declaración el ojiverde suavizó su semblante, recordar a sus padres siempre lo llenaba de añoranza.

- Los aurores son unos incompetentes- suspiró añadiendo rápidamente- No tú ni Tonks claro, pero el tipo que me interrogó insiste en que Azkabán es infranqueable…-

- ¿Lawson? Sí, es muy necio pero te aseguro que está preparado aunque tenga una fidelidad ciega al Ministerio- reconoció el castaño.

- No quiero otra guerra Remus, se perdió mucho en las anteriores…- declaró luego de unos segundos ensombreciendo su mirada al recordar a los caídos.

- Lo sé…- puso su mano en el hombre del joven hombre pues comprendía lo mucho que había sufrido, nunca había conocido a sus padres, luego Sirius y tantas pérdidas más- Hoy nos reuniremos en Grimmauld Place para hablar al respecto- informó.

- Extraño a Sirius…- murmuró antes la mención de la casa, verdaderamente su padrino le hacía falta- También a Dumbledore…- agregó.

- Yo también Harry- musitó el hombre al recordar a su pulgoso amigo con tristeza, habían pasado más de 17 años desde que alguien lo había llamado Moony o lobo rabioso, extrañaba a ese Black verdaderamente- Pero ellos deben de estar felices por todo lo que hemos construido-

- Y lucharemos por mantenerlo así- reafirmó el ojiverde decidido- ¿Y Tonks?- cambió de tema para relajar un poco el ambiente.

- Fue a tomar té con Ginny, Luna y Hermione- suspiró- Mujeres…ellas se reunirán con nosotros en el cuartel más tarde aunque conociendo a Nymphadora diría que llegarán tarde- sonrió.

- No con Hermione ahí, ya sabes lo obsesiva que es con el tiempo- comentó con un deje de adoración al mencionar a su aún esposa.

- Todavía la amas ¿verdad?- preguntó el otro.

- Como siempre Remus-

- Entonces ¿Por qué cometiste tantas tonterías?- soltó recordando su actitud pasada la cual francamente lo había decepcionado.

- Chang me tenía embrujado o algo así- al ver la cara escéptica de Lupin añadió- Ya sé que no me crees pero es la verdad, hace poco bloqueé mi sentido del olfato y así la corrí de mi vida, intenté decírselo a Hermione pero no me cree…- murmuró derrotado.

- Obviamente, al principio ella fue la que creyó que era un hechizo pero probamos de todo y no funcionó por lo que tuvo que asumir que era por tu propia voluntad y eso la destrozó…-

- Ni me lo recuerdes, me siento como una basura al recordarlo…- pasó una mano por su revoltoso cabello lo que le recordó al ex licántropo a su amigo James cuando le hablaba de Lily.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

- A pedirle perdón y tratar de recuperarla-

- ¿Cómo?- el ojiverde se quedó pensando pues sabía que no sería algo sencillo- Vamos a comer algo para pensarlo entre los dos ¿de acuerdo?- el otro asintió agradecido por el apoyo, al menos Remus parecía creerle y no le lanzaba miradas acusadoras, sería bueno desahogarse con alguien y quién mejor que uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres y padrinos para aconsejarlo.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¡Encontré algo!- exclamó una jovencita desde lo alto de una escalera mientras sostenía un pergamino reducido.

- Baja a mostrárnoslo Adriana- pidió Robert despegando su vista del estante que él estaba examinando en la inmensa biblioteca Dumbledore.

La chica bajó con la ayuda de John que se mostraba muy caballeroso con ella de un tiempo para acá. Peter lo agrandó con su varita descubriendo que era muy amplio y tuvieron que extenderlo en la mesa principal.

- Es el árbol genealógico de los Dumbledore- dijo Alice asombrada por la cantidad de nombres inscritos.

- Sí, aquí aparecen los tres Potter- señaló Will tres nombres que salían de la unión de Hermione Dumbledore y Harry Potter- Aquí está Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- encontró el largo nombre arriba de Charles Dumbledore quien estaba marcado como el padre de su tía Hermione pero arriba del antiguo director ya no aparecía mucho por lo que buscaron por la línea de la madre de su tía que tenía el nombre Jane Dagworth, siguieron esa línea por el lado materno siempre hasta llegar al nombre que encabezaba todo el pergamino: Rowena Ravenclaw…

- ¡En el nombre de Merlín! ¡La tía desciende de misma Rowena Ravenclaw!- exclamó Alice impactada.

- No tenía idea…- murmuró Pete igual de impresionado- Por eso es tan poderosa…-

- Inteligente es la palabra clave- completó Zabini sin dejar de inspeccionar el mapa de nombres- Interesante, ahora podremos preguntarle algo concreto- de pronto escucharon ruido en la entrada principal y se asomaron para ver qué sucedía cuando detectaron una inconfundible voz arrastrada.

- Quiero ver a Hermione, elfo- ordenó la misma voz de su profesor de pociones.

- Mi ama no se encuentra ahora, Señor Malfoy- contestó al criatura con voz dura- Y Fenrir no sabe a qué hora volverá-

- La esperaré entonces-

- Fenrir siente no poder dejarlo pasar Señor Malfoy, Fenrir no puede dejar pasar a nadie mientras la ama Jane Dumbledore no esté- protestó la criatura.

- Insolente, vivía aquí por más de tres años- esperó el rubio mostrándose enojado pero el elfo no cedió- Bien, dile que necesito hablar con ella- se dio la vuelta regresando por donde había venido.

Los seis chicos se preguntaron entonces ¿qué hacía ahí su profesor y qué era eso de que había vivido ahí un tiempo considerable? Ahora tenían demasiadas dudas sin resolver así que seguirían buscando pistas en la biblioteca, después de todo no tenían otra cosa qué hacer hasta el retorno de la dueña de la mansión quien cada vez parecía más enigmática….

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

La chimenea de la Noble Casa de los Black no dejó de encenderse por un rato con la paulatina llegada de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, la casa estaba más limpia que nunca gracias a la extraña disposición de Kreacher y a la mano firme de Molly Weasley quien ya estaba ahí junto con la mayor parte de su familia, solamente esperaban la llegada de 4 jóvenes mujeres que no tardaron en aparecer ocupando sus lugares en el comedor donde sería la reunión.

No había tantos miembros como la última vez durante la Gran Guerra pues muchos había muerto, se habían ido del país o simplemente no había acudido. Por orden de aparición estaba Minervam Moody, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Hagrid y Hestia Jones juntos con algunos miembros del ED que querían participar como en los viejos tiempos: Michael Corner, Seamus Finnigan y Susan Bones.

- Todos sabemos que un ataque como este es sólo el inicio- comenzó a hablar McGonagall con suma seriedad- Todo indica que otro mago oscuro quiere erigirse- confesó sin censura alguna para hacer evidente lo angustioso de la situación- Por lo que debemos tomar medidas pues el Ministerio no podrá combatirlo, 16 años de paz lo han vuelto confiado-

- Siempre ha sido así- bromeó uno de los gemelos recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de su madre.

- ¿Pero qué hacer Minerva? Ya no somos los de antes- hizo notar el semigigante con semblante compungido pues él también había vivido muchas cosas.

- No nos queda más que luchar- contestó Ojoloco desde su lugar- Estos tipos no dejan de surgir pero igualmente siempre habrá quien les ponga cara, ahora nos toca nuevamente a nosotros- declaró haciendo sonreír a los demás, el viejo no cambiaba.

- Pero hay un tema que quisiera tocar antes de todo- la directora atrajo la atención nuevamente- Señor Potter- el aludido la miró sospechando ya de qué se trataba- Usted informó al Ministerio sobre la poción multijugos que Hermione guardaba y eso fue algo deplorable, una traición a la Orden ya que ahora no contamos con ese recurso tan valioso, esperaba que pudiera mantener su vida personal separada de la de miembro de esta orden pero no fue capaz ¿está consciente?- lo miró a través de sus gafas.

- Lo estoy profesora y lo lamento, fui un desconsiderado pero no se volverá a repetir- se disculpó realmente avergonzado.

- Eso espero…- asintió ella- Remus vio a Blaise Zabini dirigiendo a los licántropos junto al hijo de Greyback, así que nuestro objetivo principal es averiguar quién realmente lidera todo para detenerlo-

- Pero debemos tener cuidado pues los mortífago y hombres lobo están atados al líder mediante la promesa inquebrantable por lo cual no creo que digan nada- informó Remus recordando a la joven licántropo que había salvado su vida.

- Podemos usar Legeremancia si capturamos a alguno- sugirió Neville.

- No muchos controlan ese arte y sería difícil atrapar a alguno sin que los aurores nos lo impidan- negó Moody.

- Por suerte, contamos con una experta en Legeremancia y con tres aurores activos- hizo notar Ron mirando específicamente a su mejor amiga.

- Sí, yo podría ayudar a cubrir eso- accedió Kingsley al ser el Jede de Aurores.

- ¿Hermione?- llamó Ginny al verla tan callada.

- Hace mucho que no uso esa técnica pero podría intentarlo…- aceptó recordando que la mente de los mortífagos era sumamente retorcida.

- También necesitamos convencer al Ministro de que saque a los dementores de Azkabán-

- De eso me encargo yo profesora- se ofreció Harry- Me llevo bien con el Ministro como para acercarme a él y aconsejarle eso-

- ¿Por qué no publican en el Quisquilloso algunas medidas de seguridad para la población? No estaría de más-

- Buena idea Susan, yo me encargo desde luego- sonrió Luna a su ex compañera.

- Yo veré que averiguo en el Consejo Ministerial y les informo- dijo Michael.

- Me preocupa la seguridad del Colegio profesora- intervino Finnigan- Si voy a ponerme en riesgo no quiero que mi hija esté insegura…-

- No te preocupes Seamus, nuestros hijos también están ahí así que no descuidaremos Hogwarts- sonrió Ron.

- Además toma en cuenta que la profesora McGonagall lo cuida- convino Ginny.

- Y otro punto es que también está ahí 'la hechicera invencible'- agregó Tonks sin poder contenerse a burlarse de su amiga.

- ¡Deja ya eso Tonks!- la regañó la aludida.

- Fuera de broma Hermione, tiene razón- medió Remus reprimiendo una sonrisa- Lo mejor sería que tú te quedaras en el Colegio para protegerlo-

- Ni hablar, yo también voy a luchar con ustedes…-

- Haz caso a Remus querida, los niños son lo más importante- apoyó la matriarca Weasley en tono cariñoso.

- Sí, además suficiente acción has tenido con eso del Avada- terció la voz de Neville lo cual le recordó a la castaña que el dolor en su pecho había regresado ya que los efectos de la poción reconstituyente terminaron y esa persistencia le estaba preocupando, debía descansar un poco.

- Pero no fue algo realmente serio- insistió mostrando cuan terca podía llegar a ser.

- Sí que lo fue- habló Harry- De no tener tu poder ese, ahora estaríamos enterrándote-

- Pero lo tengo y sigo aquí- objetó ella.

- ¿Y qué tal si ya no funcionaba? ¿Qué tal que si con los años se hubiese perdido? ¡No lo sabías! ¡Técnicamente deberías estar muerta!- gritó furioso pues en ese momento fue que decidió manifestar lo mucho que se había preocupado por su terca esposa.

- Eso quisieras ¿no?- lo miró con rencor- ¡Pues lamento decirte que no pienso morirme para dejarte el camino libre y que te quedes con mis hijos! –espetó a lo que nadie se atrevió a intervenir pues seguramente saldrían mal librados.

- ¡En el nombre de Merlín, Hermione! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Jamás desearía eso!- negó fervientemente- No sabes cuánto lamento mi comportamiento…- agregó con culpa pero sin dejarse intimidar.

- ¡No más que yo! ¡Eres un…!- respiró hondo tratando de calmarse pues recordó dónde estaban y porqué estaban ahí- No vamos a discutir eso ahora…de todas formas pronto volveré a ser sólo Dumbledore- suspiró- Lo siento, entonces parece que me quedaré en el Castillo pero si alguna situación se complica espero que me llamen- sentenció regresando al tema principal con voz serena.

- Eh, muy bien…- asintió Kingsley algo confundido- ¿Algo más?-

- Me intrigan esos encapuchados que se hacen llamar ReinsBlut- comentó Moody- ¿Estará realmente de nuestro lado?-

- Pues buena paliza que les metieron a los mortífagos- rió Fred.

- Yo creo que mientras nos ayuden y no den problemas, no hay de qué preocuparnos- secundó George con aire relajado.

- No me fío…- gruñó Moody.

- Oh vamos Ojo loco, la edad te está afectando, relájate- dijeron los gemelos.

- ¡Fred! ¡George!- les riñó su madre.

- Déjalos Molly, tal vez tengan razón, no hay que complicarnos más- medió su marido para evitar una disputa.

- En ese caso, esta reunión se disuelve- pronunció Minerva- Nos veremos cuando alguno tenga informes, mientras tanto los demás no se distraigan y extremen precauciones, no queremos perder a nadie- ordenó mirando específicamente a su ex alumna predilecta quien captó la indirecta y bajó la vista avergonzada.

Poco a poco los miembros fueron retirándose, sólo algunos se quedaron para mantener una breve charla informal y para ello pasaron a la cocina donde Molly se ofreció a prepararles un rico estofado.

- ¿Cuándo se reanudan las clases, Herm?-

- La semana que viene, Ron- respondió ella secamente pues aún no se le pasaba el coraje que había hecho y para colmo le dolía más el pecho, estaba harta.

- ¿Y qué harás?- siguió Ginny pero al recibir una mirada molesta que exigía que especificara antes de que le contestara con malas palabras, agregó- Ya sabes, para la seguridad de los alumnos ¿un club de duelo?-

- ¿Por qué no un nuevo ED?- sugirió Luna con mirada entusiasta, ella ni en cuenta del enojo de su amiga castaña.

- No lo sé…- suspiró pensando en el grupito que ya se había formado- Voy a hablarlo con el profesor Leitz para ver qué opina…aunque no quisiera alarmar a los niños-

- Ya están alarmados Herm, luego de todo lo que pasó seguro saben algo-

- Seguramente Neville pero esto sólo hará más real el peligro…-

- No puedo creer que te niegues, después de todo fue idea tuya lo del Ejército de Dumbledore, hasta puedes volver a llamarlo así- declaró Ron a lo que todos le dedicaron una fea mirada pues había sugerido que pronto la castaña sería nuevamente una Dumbledore a secas además que Harry seguía en el lugar escuchándolo todo a pesar de su callada presencia.

- Pensaré en lo del Club de Duelo, a lo mejor les ayuda a distraerse- asintió recibiendo u plato de estofado con una sonrisa agradecida al igual que el resto.

- Te encargamos mucho a los niños- comentó su amiga pecosa con más seriedad de la usual, con el tema que jamás bromearían era respecto a su hijos.

- No te angusties, los protegeré- asintió la castaña.

Justo en ese momento el elfo doméstico del lugar ingresó a la cocina nada sorprendido de que esas personas estuviesen en el lugar por lo que les hizo una reverencia sin demasiado interés pero con la intención de quedarse entre ellos para escuchar sus planes.

- Kreacher quería saber si se les ofrece algo- recitó.

- Nada Kreacher, vete de aquí- espetó Harry a lo que la criatura lo miró con un profundo odio pero obedeció retirándose del lugar.

- Es raro verlo tan dócil-

- De seguro es porque está en la casa de sus antiguos amos, hijo- intervino Molly- Tampoco el cuadro de Walburga ha dado muchos problemas-

- Me da mal espina…-

- No empieces como Ojo loco, Hermione ¡come!- sonrió el pelirrojo pidiendo más alimento a su madre quien se lo dio sonriente.

- Ya me voy, ha sido un día muy pesado- declaró la castaña poniéndose de pie con lentitud para dirigirse a la entrada.

- ¿No te irás por la chimenea?- se extrañó Luna pues desde el principio había detectado su debilidad sin embargo no lo había externado de ninguna manera.

- Estoy algo cansada del hollín- respondió esbozando una sonrisita.

- Puedes regresar a la casa si quieres- aventuró el pelinegro haciendo que la pelirroja tirara su cuchara sonoramente.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina para dar media vuelta sin dignarse si quiera en responder.

- Tonto- murmuró Ginny dándole un puntapié al capitán de su equipo quien se quejó.

La ojimiel bufó una vez fuera de la cocina maldiciendo las incoherencias de Harry, verdaderamente era un tonto, después de todo lo que le había hecho pretendía que regresase a la casa….examinó el cuadro de Walburga con desconfianza mientras pasaba, algo no le gustaba, la mujer también la miró pero con burla, sus ojos azules se proyectaban con la misma intensidad como si aún viviera, como si aún tuviese motivos para creerse superior a los demás, como si toda su familia no estuviese muerta y su apellido perdido quizás para siempre.

- ¿Otra vez por aquí, traidora?- inquirió la canosa mujer.

- Sí, me temo que me verá seguido- contestó ésta con burla.

- ¿Ah sí?- la mujer enarcó una ceja tal y como Sirius Black lo hacía, odió recordar que esa mujer había sido la madre del padrino de Harry- ¿Eso por qué?-

- No le incumbe Señora Black- cortó recordando que solamente era un cuadro.

- Si es porque aún hay personas honorables que ayudan a la limpieza de la sangre, me interesa mucho- sonrió.

- Veo que Kreacher la mantiene informada- dedujo acertadamente- La situación es momentánea ya que esos a los que llama honorables sólo manchan la sangre-

- No, personas como tú la manchan, tú y tu familia de mestizos- escupió con extremo asco- Si tan sólo te hubiesen educado mejor… ¡mi sangre se perdió por personas como tú!-

- Oh no Señora Black, aún hay sangre suya en este mundo- sonrió, iba a molestarla un rato para descargar la tensión acumulada- Su sobrina Nymphadora se casó con Remus Lupin y ahora tienen un lindo niño que lleva sangre Black en sus venas-

- Esa Tonks- escupió el apellido- No es nada mío, Andrómeda manchó su sangre al casarse con ese sangre sucia repugnante, así que no es parte de mi familia- espetó.

- Pues haré una visita a su tapiz familiar para agregarlos- declaró risueña.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocar el tapiz familiar! ¡Maldita traidora de la sangre! ¡Amante de los sangre sucia! ¡Escoria humana…!- comenzó a maldecirla escupiendo baba por el coraje. La mujer sonrió triunfal saliendo de la casa tranquilamente para aparecerse en su mansión, acto que la dejó extremadamente cansada y de no ser por su elfo, hubiese caído al suelo.

- Ama Dumbledore- la reconoció la criatura incorporándola- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Desea más poción? ¿Comida? ¿Un baño?-

- Ahora no Fenrir, quisiera descansar…- declaró simplemente a lo que el elfo la apareció en su alcoba sin esperar la orden.

- Señora Jane Dumbledore, el Señor Malfoy vino a buscarla y pidió que le dijese que necesita hablar con usted- informó ayudándola a acomodarse en la cama y con un tono reticente pues nunca le agradó ese rubio.

- Draco…- por un momento se había olvidado de él, seguramente le preguntaría sobre el ataque y eso, bueno ahora no quería pensar en eso- Gracias- con esas palabras despidió a su elfo dispuesta a dormir largo y tendido pues ese día su cuerpo ya no daba para más.

* * *

**Saludos nuevamente, aquí les dejo otro capi más de la historia esperando que les guste.**

**Como es costumbre me permito agradecer a Elisa Li Kinomoto (gracias por tu comentario, aprecio el detalle no importando la extensión y espero de verdad que este capi no te haya defraudado jajaj), agradezo a jem de potter (el apoyo es lo que me motiva cada vez que algo me impide subir otro capi rápidamente, saludos) y gracias a ale_jane_O.ó (crees que será sencillo que Herm le perdone semejante cosa a Harry?? ya veremos jajaja, cuídate).**

**También gracias a los lectores anónimos que pasan por aquí.**

**Nos vemos pronto.  
**

**¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	21. Lo Merezco

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Lo Merezco**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_La luna está cambiando de color,_

_el sol está más opaco,_

_los threstrals se ven muy inquietos_

_y el viento huele a venganza._

_No hay que ser un genio para ver los signos:_

_letum* se aproxima…_

_antes fue discreta y callada_

_pero cada vez adquiere presencia,_

_tanto es su poder que los cratums se han ido del pasto._

_--Luna Weasley--_

_Draco,_

_Ahora no es el mejor momento para hablar, me quedaré en casa lo que queda de vacaciones pues necesito descansar…siento que no me encontraras pero nos veremos regresando a Hogwarts._

_Sé de antemano que lo comprendes, gracias._

_Atte. Hermione_

El rubio arrugó la misiva para arrojarla lejos ¿cómo osaba negarle una visita? no podía concebir que alguien le negara algo tan directo pero finalmente no tenía tanta importancia ya que muy pronto ella sería la que rogaría por verle…sonrió ante ese pensamiento entrando de las mazmorras de la mansión que fungía de cuartel. Caminó parsimonioso rumbo a los calabozos donde un serio moreno le aguardaba pacientemente.

- ¿Cuántos son?- inquirió a su subordinado.

- No muchos: 7- informó- ¿No crees que es demasiado? Son sólo niños Draco…-

- No me cuestiones Blaise yo sé lo que hago- lo miró gélidamente para entrar a la celda señalada.

Dentro de ella, se encontraban siete niños de aproximadamente quince años de edad, claramente eran magos pues usaban túnicas desgarradas y su expresión era de miedo absoluto, los habían sacado brutalmente de sus casas asesinando a sus familias sin compasión y ahora estaban ahí sin saber qué sería de ellos, por eso temblaron y se sobresaltaron al reconocer al rubio hombre que se presentó ante ellos.

- ¿Pro…profesor Malfoy?- cuestionó uno de los chicos de inmediato con un brillo de esperanza al ver a alguien conocido.

- El mismo- asintió el hombre con expresión dura.

- ¿Ha venido a rescatarnos?- dedujo otra voz ingenuamente, ante esto el rubio esbozó una mueca divertida.

- He venido a decirles porqué están aún con vida- aclaró disfrutando al ver que los rostros de los menores se descomponían por la decepción y la sorpresa, además claro del miedo y la desdicha.- Yo soy el nuevo Señor Tenebroso y quiero que ustedes sean mis súbditos- agregó.

- ¡Nunca!- exclamó un castaño dando la cara.

- Ya veo, Rudolf Seward, Gryffindor, 5to curso- reconoció al recordarlo en sus clases y ocasionalmente hablando con los Potter- Eres un imbécil cachorro de león ¿qué podemos hacerle? al parecer no entiendes que esta es la mejor oportunidad de tu vida…-

- ¡Nunca me uniría a una serpiente traicionera como usted! ¡Lo van a descubrir!- escupió con furia en sus orbes azules y demostrando que tenía agallas a pesar de ser un niño.

- Lástima… ¡Avada Kedavra!- lanzó el rayo sin titubeos arrebatándole la vida al joven que apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear, los demás chicos soltaron un grito de alarma porque presentían que eso les esperaba a ellos también- Ustedes, ya saben quién soy así que no puedo dejarlos ir sin más y quiero que me sirvan de espías en su Colegio, entre los alumnos y eso, si acceden dejaré que vivan- propuso con calma mientras miraba de uno en uno a sus prisioneros.

- ¡Me rehúso! ¡Mataron a mi familia! ¡Son unos malditos! ¡Jamás les serviría!- exclamó otra joven de blonda cabellera, era un Hufflepuff de 5to también y al parecer dispuesta a los mayores actos de valentía pues jamás se uniría a aquellos que habían acabado con lo que más amaba.

- Entonces no me sirves Horsfall- espetó con desprecio y lanzándole el mismo rayo verdoso sin tentarse el corazón ni por un segundo- ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Algún otro los sigue?-

- Lo haré- accedió un tembloroso joven sin querer el mismo destino que sus compañeros, aún era muy joven para morir y estaba aterrado.

- Entonces harás una promesa inquebrantable conmigo ¿sabes lo que es eso?- inquirió aproximándose al chico en cuestión quien asintió temiendo lo peor.

- Draco…no…- musitó Zabini imaginando a su propio hijo obligado a aquello tan inhumano y cruel.

- Cállate Blaise, no te metas si no quieres un castigo- ordenó el rubio tomando al chico de la mano y uniéndolo a su destino y así siguió con los otros que aceptaron impotentes ante la mirada sombría de Blaise quien deseaba detenerlo pero no estaba en su poder, no cuando tenía tanto que perder si lo hacía.

Cuando hubo terminado sonrió satisfecho, entre más personas tuviese de su lado, mayor sería su campo de visión, aún le faltaba reclutar gente del Ministerio pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el mundo se inclinara a sus pies y cuando menos lo esperaran los aplastaría con toda su furia como los insectos que eran.

- Llévalos arriba, dales algo de comer y bótalos en algún lado, haz su reaparición creíble- ordenó fríamente- En cuento a los muertos, llévalos a la celda 9- agregó retirándose con paso rápido pues no quería perder más tiempo.

Sin ninguna novedad la semana pasó rápidamente, no hubo más ataques de mortífagos ni disturbios de algún tipo, los aurores no había logrado nada en su interrogatorio y la prisión de Azkabán seguía estable aunque Harry había convencido al Ministro de desechar a los dementores, éstos solamente fueron recluidos a las inmediaciones de la isla; las conferencias ministeriales se tornaban desesperadas pues no tenía pista alguna sobre el causante de los ataques y mucho menos de su paradero, además no querían alarmar a la población por lo que se reservaban mucha información, en especial la relacionada con la desaparición de unos menores, todo era un desastre puesto que la prensa insistía mucho en fastidiarlos y exigía mayor seguridad, cosa imposible puesto que no sabían ni a quién se enfrentaban y el ánimo general decaía porque a los Potter no se les veía en público desde el día posterior a la batalla; la ola de confusión los embestía con fuerza y lo único a lo que podían aspirar era a que todo se normalizara con el tiempo…

- Quiero recalcar que aquí tenemos fuertes medidas de seguridad así que no hay que alterarnos- comenzó a decir Minerva dirigiéndose a todos los que estaban en el Gran Comedor una vez iniciadas las clases- Contamos con el apoyo de aurores que procurarán nuestra seguridad- señaló a dos hombres sentados en la mesa de profesores- También con dos inefables en la docencia- mencionó refiriéndose a la castaña de rizos y al rubio quienes asintieron- Y con todos los profesores que somos excelentes magos, además de que el Castillo es prácticamente infranqueable- concilió la mujer- Profesor Leitz…- cedió la palabra a un hombre de edad madura que se puso de pie de inmediato.

- Gracias profesora- carraspeó esbozando una sonrisita- Como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras he decidido abrir un Club de Duelo, idea que sugirió la profesora Potter y que me pareció ideal para prepararlos en el arte del combate con varita- carraspeó nuevamente- Todos los cursos podrán participa y se hará un Torneo de acuerdo a sus capacidades donde los ganadores de cada categoría exentarán mi materia con extraordinario y ganarán 100 puntos para su Casa- hubo murmullos de excitación ante eso pues sería emocionante- La primera clase será hoy en el campo de Transformaciones, todos están invitados a la muestra- con esto regresó a su lugar dejando emocionados a los alumnos.

- ¡Esto es genial!- dijo uno de los Potter- Imagina que me toque con Zabini, por fin podré darle su merecido…-

- No empieces Sirius- lo regañó su melliza- Esto es para prepararnos no para vengarse de lo que te caen mal-

- Pero puede tener dos funciones Lil- sonrió su primo pelinegro con malicia- Seguro nosotros entramos en la misma categoría así que ni crean que por ser familia tendré compasión- agregó con burla comenzando a devorar su carne.

- Eso habrá que verlo Frank- comentó una niña rubia ya con su comida a medio terminar.

- Tú ni siquiera estarás en la lista, eres muy débil- se mofó el aludido.

- No estés tan confiado primo- sonrió Sara sin dejar de comer.

- ¿Han visto a Seward?- inquirió Sirius buscando a su compañero de Casa pues antes de irse de vacaciones lo había retado a una partida de snap explosivo y no quería faltar a ese reto.

- ¿Te debe dinero?- preguntó Frank extrañado de que preguntara por el chico ya que casi ni le hablaban.

- No, sólo un reto- explicó Sirius.

- No regresó al Colegio- contestó otro compañero de Casa que los había escuchado.

- ¿Por?-

- ¿Acaso no leíste el periódico?- regaño la castaña ojiverde pero al ver que su hermano negaba suspiró- La familia Seward figura entre los muertos-

- ¿Quieres decir que…?-

- No lo sé, su nombre como tal no aparecer en la lista pero no han dado más información- explicó la joven con pesar.

- ¿De qué hablan?- intervino un joven pelirrojo sentándose en su mesa como si nada.

- No está Rudolf Seward- le dijo el castaño de apellido Potter.

- De mi casa tampoco regresó Liz Horsfall y me extraña, la conozco y no faltaría….- declaró Bill pensativo.

- Esto es serio ¿verdad?- tragó saliva la rubia.

- No te preocupes Sara, aquí estamos a salvo como dijo la profesora McGonagall- la calmó Lily deseando poder creer en sus propias palabras.

- Además está mamá- apoyó Sirius animando a su primita.

- Bueno, coman rápido que quiero ir al Campo de Transformaciones para la muestra- dijo Frank cambiando de tema y terminando de un golpe su zumo de calabaza.

Luego de un rato el campo de Transformaciones se llenó de alumnos de todos los cursos y casas, todos congregados alrededor de una tarima larga de madera que flotaba a un metro y medio del suelo, sobre la cual su profesor de DCAO estaba parado con varita en mano y tras él se encontraba una pequeña mesa también elevada donde estaba acomodada la profesora de Transformaciones al lado del profesor de Pociones que esperaban el inicio del club tal y como los alumnos quienes ya cuchicheaban impacientes.

- Alumnado- inició carraspeando sonoramente- Alumnado- llamó de nuevo callando a los jóvenes de una vez- Aquí se realizará este Torneo, antes que nada haremos una demostración para que se den una idea de cómo será el asunto, aplicaremos todos los hechizos que han visto y hasta aprenderán nuevos- sonrió caminando por su escenario- Quiero aclarar que no está permitido usar Magia Negra y está vedado el contacto físico, la varita es su única arma- aclaró levantando la suya con gesto orgulloso- Quien saque del campo de duelo a su rival o se adueñe de su varita, gana-

- ¿Profesor?- habló un joven de 7mo curso- ¿Cómo nos dividirán?-

- Oh bueno, primero será por años y luego por casa de acuerdo a los resultados- respondió complacido por el interés- Entonces haré una demostración con, mmm, qué tal con un de ustedes dos, señores aurores- llamó la atención de los hombres de túnicas rojas quienes sonrieron con diversión pues confiaban en ganarle a un viejo profesor, uno de ellos subió a la plataforma de un salto.

- Será un placer ayudar profesor- sonrió- Mi nombre es Benjamin Gimondi- se presentó.

- ¿Italiano? He escuchado que los italianos hacen muy buena pasta- comentó acercándose al otro quien sacó su varita.

- Soy inglés en realidad, pero mi abuelo era un excelente cocinero- sonrió parándose frente a frente con sus varitas en alto para luego darse la espalda y dar cinco pasos tal como indicaba el protocolo, luego se giraron y se posicionaron para luchar.

- ¿Listo señor Gimondi?- el profesor le atacó nada más al verlo asentir pero el auror esquivó el hechizo con sus rápidos reflejos respondiendo al instante, ambos se enzarzaron en un interesante duelo que duró apenas unos minutos porque el hombre de mayor edad realizó una complicada floritura desarmando a un sorprendido auror- Creo que acabamos-

- Ciertamente profesor, es usted muy hábil- elogió el más joven tomando su varita.

- Todos podemos fallar, tal vez también hagamos un Torneo entre los profesores- bromeó de buena gana sin querer avergonzar al derrotado.

- Sería interesante de ver- bajó de la tarima regresando con su compañero quien se burló mudamente de su derrota.

- Bueno, a alguien le gustaría realizar una práctica ahora mismo- propuso Leitz tan fresco como una lechuga.

- A mí me gustaría- se aventuró un slytherin de arrogante mirada.

- ¿Quién peleará con usted?- el joven Potter vio su oportunidad perfecta para humillar al imbécil de Zabini pero antes de que alzara la voz para ofrecerse de voluntario, el chico contestó firmemente.

- Reto a duelo a la profesora Hermione Potter- declaró dirigiendo su mirada arrogante a la aludida antes la sorpresa del público entero, ella le devolvió el gesto divertida.

- Pero eso no es posible, usted estaría en inferioridad de condiciones, ella es una profesora experta y fue una inefable…- objetó el hombre.

- Yo ayudo a compensar- otro slytherin de cabello rubio se adelanto al lado de su amigo.

- Aún así…-

- Me sumo profesor- sonrió una joven de túnica verde acercándose a los otros dos- Creo que es justo tres alumnos contra una profesora- razonó Alice.

- ¿Profesora?- el maestro la miró en busca de una solución al dilema mientras los alumnos esperaban expectantes el veredicto.

- Si así lo quieres…es su decisión- ella esbozó una sonrisita al descubrir las intenciones de Robert, William y Alice, eran tan tercos como ellos solos- Pero no me dejaré vencer sólo porque son menores- agregó acercándose a la plataforma.

- Bien, entonces suban- Leitz terminó por sonreír bajando de la tarima para ejercer como mediador.

Los duelistas subieron al lugar señalado acomodándose lo mejor posible para tener más posibilidades de moverse aunque sería complicado por la cantidad de individuos.

- Habrá que adaptarnos a las circunstancias- la ojimiel blandió su varita transfigurando la plataforma rectangular en una circular de mayor extensión.

- Esto no evitará su caída profesora-

- No, pera tal vez la de ustedes sí, señor Zabini- respondió con burla.

- ¡Varitas arriba!- así lo hicieron sin dejar de mirarse, tres chicos a ella y ella a los tres de uno en uno- Media vuelta y cinco pasos- eso hicieron- Giren…- a esa señal se colocaron en posición de combate, la castaña solamente les apuntó sin querer tomárselo muy enserio, después de todo no podrían usar magia negra, la cual era su fuerte- ¡Comiencen!-

Inmediatamente los chicos lanzaron un mismo hechizo donde los tres rayos se juntaron en medio del campo para formar uno solo de color azul mismo que se dirigió a la adulta quien lo desintegró fácilmente y con un gesto aburrido, a esto respondió con un bonito movimiento de donde salió un rayo magenta directo hacia Alice pero en el último segundo cambió de opinión tomando por sorpresa a Robert que apenas pudo agachase evitando el impacto inesperado, sí que sería un reto vences a su maestra, suspiró, todo lo que tenía qué hacer por un poco de información para ayudarla...

Esta vez atacaron por separado abarcando más ángulos con el propósito de bombardearla desde todos ellos para ver si uno le daba pero la castaña ya tenía eso previsto y conjuró un potente escudo que la rodeó por completo haciendo rebotar los rayos multicolores hacia el cielo, no tenía intenciones de perder contra sus propios alumnos…disolvió su escudo dando un grácil salto para mandar un rayo rojizo al cielo que regresó como una especie de lluvia de gotas rojas atacando a los jovencitos quienes se cubrieron con el básico protego haciendo sonreír a su oponente al saberlo demasiado desamparados sin poder utilizar sus maldiciones pues era lo que dominaban a la fecha.

- Este duelo no tiene sentido- declaró su profesora sin querer avergonzarlos realmente pues eran buenos chicos metidos en un duelo por demás injusto.

- ¿Acaso se rinde, profesora?-

- En lo absoluto señorita Flint- negó al ver que eran demasiado orgullosos para ceder sin dar batalla.

- Pues entonces pelee- reclamó el ojiverde.

- Les daré una valiosa lección: la importancia de prestar atención a clases y a reconocer cuando deben retirarse- dijo adoptando otra posición algo simple pero con carácter- ¡Aquartis!- apuntó hacia una banca de piedra que estaba apartada pero a su alcance, este se convirtió en agua misma que la mujer atrajo hacia sí, manejándola con soltura hasta que mareó un poco a sus oponentes y los empapó, a continuación sopló- ¡Glacius!- y el agua se convirtió en hielo antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar y los inmovilizó, sin embargo no pasó mucho hasta que estos se liberaron enardecidos por dejarse distraer y atacaron nuevamente.

Flint lanzó un rayo hacia un costado llamando su atención momentáneamente con ellos Baddock conjuró un avifors al otro lado enviando contra la castaña a la parvada mientras Zabini formaba un espiral con su varita que rodeó a la mujer quien destruía uno a uno a los pajaritos, sonreía pensando que un mortífago nunca le lanzaría aves para atacarla.

- Estos tontos abusan por ser tres- gruñó un joven del público.

- Ella sólo está jugando Sirius- rió su hermana contemplando a su madre que terminaba con las aves pero el espiral de magia seguía rodeándola y se estrechaba poco a poco amenazando con impactarla.

- ¿Decía?- inquirió Robert concentrándose en su hechizo.

- ¡Ventus!- conjuró al hielo destrozado y esparcido por el campo transformándolo en un espeso aire gélido que también la rodeó, luego lo concentró poco a poco para expulsarlo poderosamente haciendo desaparecer el mencionado espiral de energía- ¡Sutnev!- regresó la banca a su forma original y la lanzó contra el ojiverde quien cayó inevitablemente a causa del impacto.

Baddock no esperó más y se desilusionó como ya había hecho anteriormente, Flint siguió su ejemplo tratando de sorprender a su maestra de alguna manera pero esta se lanzó un conjuro agudizando su oído, justo escuchó un susurro para interponer la banca en la trayectoria del hechizo lanzado, corrió a su derecha lanzando su propio ataque que golpeó a William dejándolo visible nuevamente, súbitamente otro hechizo salió de la nada, aprovechando su distracción, rozando el brazo de la mujer y desgarrando su elegante túnica de paso.

- ¡Terra!- gritó usando la banca para convertirla en ese elemento que lanzó hacia el aire revelando la figura de la joven quien se cubrió enseguida pero ya era demasiado tarde y un hechizo la tocó haciéndola visible nuevamente, los slytherin se reagruparon entonces conociendo cabalmente su debilidad- ¡Erif!- la ojimiel se rodeó con un círculo de fuego, cosa que la reconfortó bastante, después de todo el fuego era su especialidad y su animago provenía de él así que no tenía problemas en controlarlo…lo mantuvo unos segundos a su alrededor como una barrera infranqueable y omnipotente después de todo estaba inusualmente agitada a pesar de que el malestar en su pecho había cedido, sus poderes estaban extraños, como más débiles…- ¡Se rinden?- preguntó.

- ¡Nunca!- Robert se lanzó contra las llamas con la varita en alto pero antes de llegar, éstas le abrieron paso encarándolo con su maestra directamente que, con un espongificación, lo esquivó sin más.

La mujer expandió su fuego y, cuando los jóvenes sintieron que los consumiría, las llamas se convirtieron en agua otra vez empapándolos nuevamente y su confusión fue aprovechada.

- ¡Accio varitas!- sus armas fueron a parar a manos de la castaña que la sostuvo frente a ellos con visible gusto, había triunfado finalmente ya que de nada servía alargar más la demostración.

- Nos venciste- sonrió cansinamente el ojiverde, sabía que eso ocurriría per lo había intentado por lo menos.

- Podrías atribuirle el crédito a la banca ¡Sitraqua!- la mencionada se materializó detrás de ellos como invitándolos a sentarse- 50 puntos para Slytherin por su osadía de luchar contra mí pero no lo repitan si no están preparados- concedió arrojándoles sus varitas mientras los aplausos del alumnado invadían el lugar, definitivamente ese había sido un duelo interesante corroborando la habilidad de su profesora, la heroína del mundo mágico…

Ella bajó del círculo para reunirse con su rubio amigo que le dirigió una mirada a su brazo.

- Arruinaste tu túnica, qué vergüenza- se burló por el descuido.

- Tiene solución- miró el desgarro- Pero lo conservaré así para recordar que debo de prestar más atención y no debo subestimar al enemigo-

- ¿Podemos hablar ahora?- preguntó en voz baja mientras las serpientes bajaban del escenario y el profesor de DCAO decía algunas palabras más- Me lo merezco- añadió recordándole que le debía muchas explicaciones.

- Vamos a un salón vacío aprovechando que todos están aquí- ambos profesores caminaron rumbo al 3er piso donde encontraron un aula desocupada.

-Ahora explícame con detalle lo de tu casi muerte- el rubio se cruzó de brazos brindándole la pauta para que iniciara la conversación.

- El Profeta se encargó de divulgar una versión melodramática y sinceramente exagerada…- se excusó ella pero la mirada dura del rubio le impidió seguir desviándose del tema- Fuimos a defender el Ministerio y ahí me enteré de que atacaban a mis hijos así que fui con ellos y un Avada me dio, es todo.- resumió muy resumidamente pues odiaba dar explicaciones sobre esas cosas.

- No concibo el que tú hayas logrado escribir libros, digo, es que tienes un gran don de la palabra- comentó con marcado sarcasmo y gesto severo.

- Lo lamento pero los detalles no importan mucho…lo que me angustia es esto del nuevo Lord Tenebroso…no quiero otra guerra, en el pasado tuve suficiente…- suspiró- No es que me vaya a desentender pero me preocupan mis hijos, no deseo que les pase nada, si algo les pasara…- su mirada se aguó de inmediato al recordar el pánico que la invadió al pensar que tal vez no fuera capaz de detener el rayo verdoso dirigido a sus hijos.

- Nada les pasará, si hay una nueva guerra pelearemos en ella- contestó el hombre en son de apoyo aunque sabía que él le causaría mucho más pesar- Escucha, esta vez debes cuidar más de tu vida porque tienes personas que dependen de ti- la obligó a mirarlo fijamente, la verdad quería que no se pusiera en su camino pues solamente le complicaría las cosas.

- Ya me lo han dicho Draco- lo apartó fastidiada cuando recordó que en el pasado él había pertenecido a la Orden y por lo tanto podía mencionarle cosas al respecto- La Orden me pidió que me mantuviera en el Colegio por seguridad y esas cosas, así que supongo que no veré mucha acción esta vez- se encogió de hombros resignada.

- Que pena…la hechicera invencible no ocupará el papel protagónico de este conflicto- bromeó dramatizando su tono.

- ¡Quiere parar con eso!- le asestó un golpe en el hombro harta de la mención de esa absurda referencia que la prensa sensacionalista había inventado.

- La prensa te puso así, no yo- la miró divertido- Mione…- habló más serio llamando la atención de su interlocutora pues era muy raro que ahora la llamase así- Creo que tenemos que hablar…-

- Te dije que lo sentía Draco, no hay más que decir- cortó al saber a lo que se refería, a cuando tuvo un arrebato luego del fatídico juicio.

- No puedo olvidarlo…luego de 16 años creí que no me afectaría más pero me equivoqué- se le aproximó lentamente sin perder el contacto visual- Cosa que no es normal en mí- agregó con petulancia.

- Sé que yo tuve la culpa y lo lamento pero no soy capaz de darte lo que quieres…- negó sir permitirle acercarse más y omitiendo su pequeña broma.

- ¿Por qué? Potter ha demostrado que es un imbécil como siempre te dije, van a separarse. No veo porqué no puedas darme una oportunidad ¿es tanto pedir?- preguntó con un tono falsamente dolido.

La castaña le devolvió la mirada intensamente al comprender que el hombre hablaba en serio, su anterior paciencia iba perdiéndose y lo comprendía pues luego de tantos años en el exilio seguramente había cambiado y tampoco lo culpaba luego de todo lo que había perdido en la guerra; aunque estuvo dispuesta a casarse con él en el pasado sin amarlo completamente y seguía guardándole un inmenso cariño, no le podía amar puesto que su corazón lo poseía un hombre de hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda que, por cierto, era un estúpido…simplemente no podía darle al rubio lo que le pedía, no merecía migajas de cariño, él no…

- No Draco- respondió con suavidad tocando con ternura la pálida mejilla del otro- Esto no puede ser, ya es muy tarde, no quiero ofrecerte un corazón hecho pedazos-

- Yo puedo repararlo, soy un excelente mago- le sonrió tomando su mano con delicadeza maldiciendo el no poder controlarla como antes, debía rebajarse a conquistarla como haría el difunto Malfoy.

- Aún así no funcionará…es mejor que busques a alguien que te ame como mereces Draco porque esa no puedo ser yo- murmuró con gentileza mas él no se conformó y le plantó un sorpresivo beso, saboreando nuevamente sus labios, ella no pudo rechazarlo odiándose por ser tan débil y lo dejó entrar mientras el rubio trataba de controlarse y hacer suave la caricia, finalmente se separó.

- Sabes de sobra que eso me es imposible…no sé qué me hiciste- declaró son toda la sinceridad que era capaz pues esa duda lo carcomía desde hace muchísimo tiempo y algunas veces resultaba frustrante…dio media vuelta para salir del aula sin atreverse a agregar más, no era necesario, sabía que ella no sería suya tan fácilmente, al menos no mientras el inútil de Potter aún ocupara sus sentimientos, debía hacer algo al respecto explotando al máximo la astucia de Chang…

Hermione lo miró marchar sin detenerlo, tal vez era una despedida o simplemente una aceptación pero la caricia le dejó un sabor amargo, extraño, no recordaba que fuese así pero a lo mejor era su imaginación, volvió a suspirar para salir también del lugar, tenía una clase que impartir.

Justo en el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, cuando el correo llegó y las lechuzas volaron sobre todo el Gran Comedor entregando paquetes a las personas quienes los atrapaban con naturalidad, una parvada de aves fue directo al lugar de la jefa de Slytherin que, por un momento, pensó que le habían enviado otro avifors por lo que cerró los ojos y al abrirlos miró a las lechuzas formadas frente a ella con alguna cosa en el pico por lo que suspiró aliviada y procedió a recibirlos uno a uno hasta que los animales se marcharon satisfechos de haber cumplido con su labor.

- Antes de que leas otra cosa, mira esto- la directora le tendió un pedazo de pergamino levitándolo a su lugar mientras ella lo tomaba sin dudar.

Desdobló el pergamino viendo una bonita caligrafía en él y comenzó a leer.

_Profesora McGonagall,_

_Estuve investigando todo lo que pude de la reuniones del Ministerio Internacional y, luego del ataque de la noche pasada, el Consejo de Seguridad ha tomado medidas drásticas, ni sé si esto lo vayan a publicar pero los ministros de Francia, España, Noruega, entre otros, no quieren correr más riesgos por lo que propusieron un bloqueo a nuestro país, por lo menos de momento a sus respectivos países ya no podrá entrar ningún ciudadano inglés por cuestiones de seguridad, aún no sé si habrá deportaciones pero creo que no; Alemania quiere ayudarnos, así que mandará a algunos aurores para inspeccionar, Bulgaria también se mostró solidaria pero la situación en general es preocupante, pronto no podremos siquiera salir del país…esto me preocupa profesora, el Ministro de Inglaterra hace lo que puede para evitar el pánico pero no aguantará mucho si hay otro ataque como el de anoche. Tenemos que hacer algo, esto se está saliendo de control y si bloquean el país, seremos presa fácil para un ataque masivo._

_Le pido informe a los otros miembros acerca de esta situación._

_Atte. Michael Corner_

Vaya, esas sí que eran noticias alarmantes…un bloqueó a Inglaterra armaría una gran crisis…tomó El Profeta esperando enterarse algo sobre el dichoso ataque de anoche al cual desde luego no había sido invitada. En efecto, anoche una ola de hombres lobo y vampiros habían azotado una comunidad a las afueras de Londres, en Bridgetown ¡por Merlín! ahí era donde vivían Ron y Luna, siguió leyendo descubriendo que no había sido algo tan funesto gracias a que los aurores habían intervenido rápidamente sofocando el ataque. Encontró entre sus papeles recién adquiridos una carta de su rubia amiga donde seguramente le comentaba algo acerca de lo pasado, así pues la abrió.

_Hermione,_

_Supongo que ya te habrás enterado del ataque a nuestro vecindario pero no te alteres porque nosotros estamos bien, Ron y yo combatimos unas cuantas criaturas hasta que llegaron aurores a terminar el trabajo. Ya mandamos cartas a Bill y a Sara para que no se preocupen…por favor no vayas a salir del Colegio, te encargo mucho a los niños._

_Un abrazo, Luna Weasley_

_P.D. Los nargles no están tan activos como siempre, ten cuidado._

No entendió bien la nota final de su amiga pero estaba acostumbrada así que lo dejó y levantó su mirada hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor comprobando que sus sobrinos leían la carta que su madre les había enviado…maldijo por lo bajo, esto empeoraba cada vez más…tomó otro de los pergaminos frente a ella.

_Hermione,_

_Querida ¿cómo estás? espero que bien; bueno, te escribo porque estoy muy preocupada, Charlie acaba de llegar de Rumanía con noticias acerca de un bloqueo, mandé decir a Bill que no regresara por lo prono al país, que Francia es más seguro ahora, pero ¿qué está pasando? Agradecería que se lo comentaras a Minerva pues no quise molestarla, la pobre debe de estar agobiada por tantas cosas…_

_Salúdame a los niños por favor, asegúrate de que se alimenten bien porque están muy delgados, espero que las cosas se arreglen, ah y necesito que me des la receta de ese mouse tuyo de fresa, Arthur lo alucina y quisiera preparárselo de una buena vez._

_Besos y abrazos, Molly Weasley_

Sonrió al comprobar que esa mujer no cambiaba, dejaría que Minerva les comunicara la información que había mandado Michael. Tomó la carta que la lechuza blanca le había dejado sabiendo bien de quién era.

_Herm,_

_Sé que debes de estar furiosa conmigo por todo lo que ha pasado y créeme que sé que lo merezco pero quiero que sepas que sigo amándote…no quiero decirte esto por carta así que quisiera que nos viéramos para hablarlo en persona, las cosas se están poniendo turbias y debemos estar juntos, por lo niños…_

_Desearía ir a Hogwarts o hacer algo útil porque estoy desesperado y no me dejan intervenir en el Ministerio, pienso que sería buena idea si me reintegro a las filas de los aurores pero necesito tu opinión, no sé qué hacer…por favor mándame alguna respuesta y saluda a los niños por mí._

_Respecto a lo del ataque de ayer, no te preocupes por Ron y Luna están en la casa para mayor seguridad, trataré de convencer a Ginny y a Neville de que también se muden para acá pero no sé si Ginny acepte, ya sabes como es. _

_Cuídate mucho._

_Un arrepentido, Harry Potter._

Volvió a doblar el pergamino leído con furia ¿cómo se atrevía…? respiró hondo para ver la demás correspondencia, había unas cuatro cartas más y la Revista Corazón de Bruja que por supuesto no vería, no siquiera la había encargado así que no sabía por qué se había molestado en enviársela.

_Señora Hermione Dumbledore de Potter,_

_Es mi deber informarle que el mundo mágico está en un incipiente estado de crisis por los recientes ataques que han perturbado a la población mágica y muggle, el Ministro alemán mandará una escuadra de sus mejores aurores para apoyarnos así como el Ministro búlgaro, sin embargo esto no será suficiente, yo apenas tengo experiencia en esto y lo reconozco así que probablemente me equivoque en muchas cosas, por eso me atrevo a solicitar su ayuda así como la de su esposo, para que ocupen sus antiguos puestos y dirijan la defensa de nuestro país…esto se lo pido también como un favor, sé que usted ya hizo mucho por nuestra comunidad durante la Gran Guerra y es abusivo pedirle más porque ahora tiene una familia pero ayudándonos se asegura de que sus seres queridos estarán a salvo. Su Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, su ascendencia poderosa, sus habilidades de combate y su 'talento', la preceden volviéndola indispensable en la resolución de este conflicto._

_Espero sinceramente que acepte este llamado, se lo agradeceré encarecidamente. Envíeme su respuesta a la brevedad._

_Atentamente, Ministro de Magia, Dereck Roderick_

Pestañeó repetidamente, eso no se lo esperaba tan pronto pero supuso que con eso Harry tomaría la decisión sin su ayuda ya que Roderick era hábil con las palabras y seguramente se había encargado de ensalzar la carta dirigida al ojiverde para convencerlo de reincorporarse a la acción, era una buena estrategia pero ella no la aceptaría

_Mione, _

_Me parece que tenemos que hablar, estoy al tanto de la situación en la que se encuentra el país pero me preocupa Robert, sé que él es, bueno no puedo decirlo por este medio, pero sé que está arriesgando mucho, lo apoyo incondicionalmente pero me angustia pensar que algo malo le pueda pasar…además quiero ayudar, fui una mortífaga, tú lo sabes muy bien, así que quizá pueda decirte algún dato sobre sus movimientos o posible localización, aunque te advierto que me vigilan estrechamente desde Año Nuevo, creo que piensan que escaparé para unirme a los enemigos de nuevo…_

_Salúdame a mi hijo y adviértele que se cuide porque como algo le pase, eh bueno, él sabe las consecuencias._

_Saludos, Pansy Zabini_

_Señora Hermione Potter,_

_Se le recuerda que la audiencia para el divorcio del señor Harry Potter se llevará a cabo exactamente en una semana, debe presentarse ante el Wizengamot a las 10 am en punto, sino se presenta aplazará el trámite._

_Gracias por su cooperación, El Wizengamot._

Genial, chasqueó la lengua, ahora lo tontos trámites para la separación, bueno tal vez pudiese apelar ahí su anterior decisión sobre la custodia de los menores…ya solamente le quedaba por leer una misiva, al fin…

_Señora Potter,_

_La invitamos cordialmente a una entrevista con nuestros periodistas a la brevedad con la finalidad de aclarar algunas dudas sobre su vida. Por favor acepte la invitación, además le recordamos que ha sido nominada como la hechicera del año debido a una serie de cuestiones que le explicaré con gusto cuando nos veamos._

_Saludos, La Editorial Corazón de Bruja_

Esa carta definitivamente merecía ser quemada de inmediato, no podía creer que actualmente se preocuparan por esas banalidades, sí que eran unos tontos...miró la dichosa revista sorprendiéndose al ver la portada, ¡era ella! claro, ella hace unos 15 ó 16 años cuando había acontecido la caída definitiva de Voldemort, también salía Harry a su derecha, Draco a su izquierda y más abajo Chang, se titulaba "Hermione Dumbledore: ¿Potter o Malfoy? Conozcan la controversial vida de esta famosa hechicera" Casi derriba la mesa por el coraje que le dio semejante título, ahora sabía el porqué del interés de la Editorial, seguramente había puesto puras mentiras, además ¿cómo se atrevían? La hojeó con furia mirando una foto de ella, Ginny y Luna en el Sortilège donde publicaban la declaración de su amiga pelirroja sobre la oriental, luego la imagen de Tonks blandiendo su varita hacia los periodistas le siguió, decía que hasta los aurores intervenían en la trama. Pasó la hoja viendo una foto de Harry y ella besándose en lo que seguramente fue uno de sus aniversarios, pero luego venía una de Draco y ella cenando juntos hacía también 16 años ¡no podía creerlo! estaba indignada por esa intromisión tan descarada en su vida privada…luego la noticia principal acerca de Chang llamó su atención así que se dispuso a leerla.

_La señorita Cho Chang nos concedió una entrevista exclusiva acerca de su relación con el señor Harry Potter durante el matrimonio de este último, donde ella jugó el papel de la amante y la señora Hermione Potter de la esposa engañada, ella nos comenta: "Harry y yo ya habíamos salido en el Colegio, mucho antes de que empezara su relación con su actual esposa que me dejó con el pretexto de que quería protegerme; cuando estábamos estudiando para aurores nos volvimos a encontrar y sostuvimos un noviazgo mismo que él terminó con la excusa de no estar preparado; después fue la Batalla Final y contrajo matrimonio con Hermione Dumbledore, yo decidí salir de sus vidas hasta hace poco que me integré a los Chudley Cannons del cual él es capitán, así nos reencontramos y comenzó a coquetearme. Yo siempre lo he amado y no puede resistirme hasta que se hizo público y su esposa le pidió el divorcio, al cual él mismo estaba más que dispuesto a firmar, prometió que luego nos casaríamos para ser felices…pero el día del ataque, cuando su esposa fue herida, cambió de idea bruscamente exigiéndome salir de su vida para siempre…" Aquí la señorita Chang lloró incapaz de soportar la pena pero continuamos cuestionándola hasta que dijo algo que seguramente hará recapacitar al señor Potter respecto a su actuación "…creí ciegamente en el amor que él me decía tener cada mañana al despertar juntos y cuando me sacó del equipo y de todo lo demás, yo estaba, estoy destrozada, quería irme del país pero me enteré de algo que me lo impide…estoy embarazada, espero un hijo de Harry Potter…"_

'Espero un hijo de Harry Potter' las palabras leídas sonaron como un cántico macabro en la cabeza de la castaña y de pronto escenas de su vida con su aún marido pasaron por su mente con velocidad hasta que fueron tan rápido que las imágenes se volvieron borrosas…no era posible que eso sucediera, no era posible…su cerebro sufrió un colapso segundos después y fue tan fuerte que palideció dejando caer la revista a la mesa provocando un estruendo que llamó la atención de su colegas, su vista se aguó de inmediato y lo último que puedo ver antes de perder la conciencia fue el rostro sonriente de Harry mientras unas voces gritaban su nombre y unos brazos la sostenían, luego todo se volvió completamente negro…

* * *

**Feliz Navidad a todos!! Es todo lo que les puedo desear este día y que se la hayan pasado muy bien en la cena. **

**No me extenderé y nos leemos pronto.**

**Gracias a los lectores y en especial a lo que comentan, de verdad lo aprecio.**

**¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	22. Brindemos con Sangre

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Brindemos con Sangre**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Matar…sí, matar,_

_desgarrar cuerpos contemplando_

_la roja e hipnotizante sangre escurrir,_

_ser amos de la vida arrebatándola sin titubear,_

_matar…para eso existimos,_

_para eso nos maldijeron eternamente_

_tan sólo para matar…_

_--Criaturas de la noche--_

- ¿Cómo está ella, Madame Pomfrey?- preguntó una preocupada joven réplica de la mujer acostada en una de las camas de la enfermería.

- Bien, no hay de qué alarmarse, fue un desmayo por el sobresalto y agudizado por su reciente 'accidente'- explicó la mujer a los jóvenes recalcando la última palabra pues bien sabía lo acontecido.

- ¡Todo por culpa de los periodistas entrometidos!- exclamó otro joven con enfado mientras se revolvía el cabello como sólo un Potter sabía.

- Cálmate Sirius, a mí me angustia que tengan razón…- habló su melliza con gesto serio pues ya había leído el mentado número especial de Corazón de Bruja.

- Señores, les pido se marchen ahora, le he dado una poción a su madre que la hará dormir todo el día para que descanse lo que debe- informó Poppy con un gesto severo, después de tantos años seguía atendiendo a viejos alumnos, como a esta osada mujer que insistía en salir lastimada así como a su famoso esposo el señor Potter, ambos con ese talento que le causaba preocupaciones todo el tiempo.

Los castaños salieron del lugar para informarles a sus primos sobre el estado de su madre, también el pequeño James los escuchaba con seriedad pues no le había dejado pasar.

- ¿Ya lo sabe el tío Harry?- preguntó Bill.

- No, será mejor que no se vean de momento- declaró Lily con una madurez nada sorprendente.

- Jóvenes- una voz severa llamó su atención, su directora se dirigió a ellos- Es mejor que vayan a sus clases, yo les informaré sobre Hermione- ordenó seriamente.

- Por favor profesora, dígale a mis padres que vayan a casa del tío Harry como los tíos Ron y Luna, me preocupa que algo más les pase- pidió el joven Frank con una seriedad inusual en su persona.

- No se angustie Señor Longbottom, tomaremos medidas- suavizó su mirada al ver a esos chicos con un gesto tan preocupado, no era correcto- No piensen en eso, concéntrense en sus clases nada más-

- Es que eso ya no es posible, el mundo está en una crisis y nos damos cuenta- objetó la pequeña Sara con un brillo de tristeza en sus azules ojos.

- Va a solucionarse…-

- La profesora McGonagall tiene toda la razón- intervino una voz arrastrada llegando hasta ellos- Los profesores no dejaremos que algo le pase jóvenes, confíen en nosotros- declaró el rubio recibiendo mirada indiferentes y una especialmente desconfiada del más pequeño.

- Precisamente profesor Malfoy, ahora todos regresen a sus asuntos- asintió la mujer despidiéndose del grupo con la cabeza para dirigirse a su despacho, las noticias recientes la tenían bastante nerviosa, la verdad era que actualmente ya nada era seguro.

La bruja tomó asiento en su oficina, se quitó las gafas para descansar la vista unos instantes. Tantas cosas la mantenían preocupada y había momentos en los que no sabía qué hacer pero como líder de la Orden jamás tendría el lujo de exteriorizar sus temores, miró el cuadro del profesor Dumbledore con nostalgia, ahora comprendía como debió de sentirse Albus y no dejaba de sorprenderle que a pesar de todo pareciera siempre tan confiado, tan apacible…deseaba poder tener su temple y su sabio juicio mientras el antiguo director le devolvía la mirada desde su lugar como queriéndole dar a entender que ella podía seguir adelante y encontrar una solución para todo esto…volvió a colocarse sus anteojos adoptando su rol con entereza, nunca había formado una familia consanguínea y sus ascendientes ya había muerto, sin embargo tenía una familia qué defender y no permitiría que la destruyeran por nada del mundo.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

El hombre rubio escoltó 'gentilmente' a los chicos a sus respectivas clases en un incómodo silencio, realmente los detestaba pero muy pronto obtendría su tan anhelada venganza…pronto.

Cuando se hubo desembarazado de los mocosos fue a su habitación con paso rápido, pensando que Chang realmente había resultado astuta respecto a lo de su confesión, ahora ya era casi imposible que ese par se reconciliara, sabía que Hermione podía perdonar muchas cosas pero no podía ignorar un compromiso tan grande como lo eran los hijos, nada más faltaban unos cuantos pasos para el gran final…sonrió tétricamente desapareciendo del Castillo para llegar a su cuartel general donde su segundo al mando siempre le esperaba.

- Organiza un ataque para hoy mismo, a plena luz del día, quiero que el mundo tenga la certeza de que no están más tiempo seguros- ordenó fríamente pero manteniendo sus sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres prisioneros?- cuestionó el moreno con gesto impasible.

- No, diles a Sanguini y Greyback que no aumenten su clan esta vez, quiero que se vean los cadáveres expuestos- esbozó una mueca- Pero que les drenen la sangre y me la traigan…-

- ¿Para qu…?-

- No me cuestiones Zabini- lo miró intensamente- Vuelve a objetar mi palabra y te lo haré pagar.- amenazsó harto de que constantemente lo cuestionara como si lo considerara su igual, cosa falsa pues él era Lord Voldemort y nadie estaba a su altura, nadie.

- Sí, Señor, enseguida cumpliré su mandato- le hizo una venia con la cabeza retirándose del lugar algo intimidado, ese hombre no se parecía nada al Draco que él conocía y le temía.

El rubio regresó sin demora al Colegio para impartir su clase, la cual disfrutaba especialmente pues tocaba con su casa preferida. Ingresó a su aula haciendo callar a todos los alumnos que ya se encontraban ahí esperando por su llegada.

- Hoy veremos cómo preparar una poción agudizadora del ingenio, si la preparan correctamente podrán pensar con más claridad, claro que, algunos son caso perdido- dijo dirigiendo una mirada al joven Sirius Potter quien se la sostuvo a pesar de las risitas de los Slytherin.

- Como el suyo ¿no, profesor?- inquirió el joven recibiendo una mirada alarmada por parte de su hermana que no esperaba esa respuesta. El salón se sumió en un intenso silencio esperando la reacción de su profesor que esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

- Veo que amaneció insolente señor Potter- declaró lentamente- Aunque no me extraña, los genes de su padre son muy dominantes…-

- No hable más de mi padre- gruñó el castaño apretando sus manos en puños.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Le avergüenza saber algunas verdades?- se aproximó a su pupitre con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro- Su padre siempre fue irrespetuoso y ególatra en el Colegio, siempre encubierto por la capa del director y usted se le parece mucho-

- ¡No es cierto!- espetó el ojiazul enardecido- ¡Mi padre es una buena persona!-

- Ja- rió sin dejar de mirarlo- Crea lo que quiera…-

- ¡Creo en la verdad!- se puso de pie con furia sin poder ser retenido por su melliza que comenzaba a considerar hechizarlo para que se calmara- ¡Usted es un mentiroso! ¡Es una cisañosa serpiente que busca dónde dejar su veneno! ¡No entiendo cómo mi madre puede considerarlo un amigo!- bramó sin pensar en sus palabras.

Los alumnos se mantenían en completo silencio contemplando la osadía de su compañero hacia el profesor de pociones que portaba su usual expresión impasible, seguramente eso iba a terminar muy mal para el chico si seguía gritando.

- Acaba de hacer perder a su Cada 60 puntos señor Potter- declaró el hombre con cierto deleite y caminando hacia su escritorio- Le pido que tome asiento pues ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo.-

- ¡No pienso obedecerle! ¡Estoy cansado de usted, Malfoy!- replicó el joven sin intimidarse.

- ¡Sirius ya basta!- regañó su hermana finalmente decidiendo intervenir antes de que lo expulsaran.

- ¡Tú cállate Lily! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Desde que él apareció han pasado cosas horribles! ¡Antes todo estaba bien! ¡Seguramente es un mortífago como toda su sangre ha sido!- cuando soltó esas palabras, se escuchó una exclamación por el aula, eso ya era una enorme falta: gritar y acusar de mortífago a un profesor, eso era grave y todos dudaban que el joven Potter continuara en la escuela por mucho más tiempo.

- Es suficiente, señor Potter- lo calló el rubio comenzando a molestarse pues sus suposiciones eran bastante acertadas, lástima que poseyera la agresividad impulsiva de su padre, lo miró con una mueca, ese mocoso no le hablaría de ese modo…- No lo quiero volver a ver en mi clase, váyase ahora mismo- ordenó con una voz gélida que no admitía réplicas, el castaño le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor y tomó sus cosas para largarse del lugar de inmediato, detestaba a ese hombre y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

El joven salió de las frías mazmorras con aso rápido tratando de controlarse un poco pues sabía que lo que había hecho estuvo mal pero eso no le quitaba el gusto que había experimentado al decirlo, llevaba ya mucho tiempo aguantando las ganas de gritarle sus verdades al oxigenado profesor. Caminó una rato dejando que sus pies lo llevaran a donde sea, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y mucho menos le importaba perder su siguiente clase que era Encantamientos, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba parado frente a la puerta de la enfermería, dejó su mochila a un lado y entró sigilosamente al lugar dirigiéndose a una cama con biombo donde su madre dormía apaciblemente, se quedó mirándola un buen rato descubriendo que realmente se parecían, él poseía los mismos bucles castaño claro de ella sólo que mucho más recortados, tenía su misma nariz pero con rasgos más masculinos, su tono de piel, igual forma de la cara…con un impulso tomó la mano de su progenitora acariciándola con ternura, no le gustaba verla así, sufriendo por culpa de su padre, hace poco había creído perderla y fue lo más terrorífico que había sentido en su corta vida…suspiró con cansancio, le preocupaba también lo que pasaba en el mundo, nunca había vivido una guerra de verdad, lo más cercano a ello eran las rencillas con las estúpidas serpientes, a las cuales seguirían detestando dijera lo que dijera su madre…

- Un galeón por tus pensamientos- interrumpió una voz demasiado familiar, giró su rostros encontrando uno casi idéntico pero en versión femenina.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- preguntó en un susurro.

- Soy tu melliza tontito- sonrió- Además tu mochila estaba afuera- agregó acercándose a su posición con la susodicha en mano.

- Si vienes a regañarme ahórratelo, no me arrepiento- declaró él con firmeza.

- Lo supuse…de los dos, tú siempre has sido el más valiente- bajó la mirada asombrando al chico por tal confesión- No puedo regañarte pero tampoco felicitarte- terminó haciendo sonreí al otro que entendía el velado atisbo de orgullo por parte de su hermana.

- ¿No deberías estar en Encantamientos?- inquirió más relajado.

- Igual que tú- sonrió ella divertida.

- Bueno no pienso entrar pero ¿tú?- enarcó una ceja.

- Decidí hacer una excepción, ya sé lo que enseñarán- presumió en broma- Además no creo que noten nuestra ausencia-

- Vaya Lil, me sorprendes- rió el otro.

- Bueno, vamos a explorar este Castillo un poco- propuso sacando un viejo pergamino mientras su hermano aparecía su capa de invisibilidad tomándola de la mano para correr juntos por los pasillos del inmenso lugar, como si nada más importara de momento, siendo nuevamente los niños de 15 años que eran.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

Un hombre pelinegro llegó al Ministerio de Magia con una cara de seriedad tal que nadie se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino, caminó hasta llegar hasta la oficina del Ministro donde abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar pues lo sabía innecesario, dentro encontró a un hombre de cabello igualmente negro pero perfectamente engominado sentado con gesto preocupado pero que al verlo se alegró.

- ¡Harry! Qué gusto que hayas venido, supongo que recibiste mi carta.- saludó con efusividad mientras se levantaba de su silla.

- Precisamente por eso vine Dereck- respondió relajando sus facciones.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- cuestionó el otro con cierto nerviosismo pues esperaba un sí por el bien del Ministerio.

- Acepto- declaró el ojiverde para gusto del otro hombre.

- ¡Excelente! Puedes reincorporarte al cuerpo de Defensa cuando quieras, gozarás del puesto principal como te ofrecí, mis elementos están a tu disposición.- sonrió mostrándole unos papeles de inteligencia para que los examinara- ¿Y la Señora Potter?-

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?- inquirió el otro con tono neutro y sin dejar de leer los documentos.

- Me preguntaba si nos hará el honor de regresar al Departamento de Defensa como tú has hecho- aclaró el Ministro.

- No lo creo-

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? Es que su ayuda sería valiosísima en estos tiempos, tal vez si tú hablaras con ella…- insistió el joven hombre pues deseaba tener a la pareja activa.

- De nada serviría, si ella no le ha dado una negativa, pronto lo hará- aclaró Harry conociendo de sobra a Hermione, sabía lo que pensaba y lo que haría pues él lo haría también en otras circunstancias.

- Pero, sus principios…- el inicio de lo que seguramente hubiese sido un meticuloso discurso fue cortado por el hombre de apellido Potter quien sintió algo de irritación por la insistencia del otro.

- Te voy a decir algo Dereck- inició- Esta guerra no se peleará en algún bosque lejano, ni en un campo de batalla distante como la pasada sino en medio de nosotros. Entre nuestras casas. Nuestros hijos la verán con sus propios ojos y los inocentes morirán con el resto de nosotros. Yo pelearé pero Hermione, como madre, no…los principios son un lujo que no podemos permitirnos…- terminó.

- Lo comprendo…siento mucho lo que está pasando Harry, supongo que todo se complicará por lo de la Señorita Chang…-

- ¿Qué de Chang? A ella no me le vuelvo a acercar.- cortó irritado.

- Oh, bueno- carraspeó el otro- Será mejor que vayas con el señor Lawson para que te oriente, es una excelente auror que te ayudará- cambió de tema algo incómodo al saber que se inmiscuía en la privacidad ajena.

- Claro, nos vemos- el pelinegro salió de la oficina maldiciendo el tener que encontrarse con ese imbécil auror otra vez. Mientras se dirigía a la Planta del Departamento de Aurores, notó cómo mucha gente se le quedaba mirando descaradamente más las mujeres, por un momento recordó cuando portaba su cicatriz en forma de rayo y todos lo miraban de ese misma manera, inconscientemente pasó su mano por la frente corroborando que esa marca ya no se encontrara ahí.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó un hombre castaño de edad madura al verlo entrar.

- Remus- saludó el otro aún intrigado.

- ¿No me digas que regresarás con nosotros?-

- Sí, el Ministro me ofreció dirigir todo esto- suspiró.

- Era de esperarse, le doy crédito por esto ya que contigo en sus filas recuperará la confianza de la población mágica…- forzó una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Harry?! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?! ¡Eres un descarado, paseándote tan tranquilo…!- gritó una voz femenina dejando ver a una mujer de vistosa cabellera azulada.

- Nymphadora, por favor cálmate- dijo su esposo acercándosele rápidamente.

- ¡No me calmo! ¡Mira que con Chang!- exclamó indignada con ademán de querer golpearlo.

- ¿Qué con Chang?- preguntó un confundido ojiverde.

- ¡Nada!- acalló el ex licántropo mirando con severidad a su esposa- Luego nos vemos, Nymphadora y yo tenemos que arreglar un pendiente- se despidió llevándose a su furibunda metamorfomaga casi a rastras y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlos otra voz lo llamó desde una oficina.

- ¡Potter!- era la voz de ese auror- Me dijeron que vendrías- reconoció dándole alcance para mirarlo de arriba abajo con cierto aire de desagrado, asunto que molestó al héroe del mundo mágico aún más.

- Te dijeron bien- gruñó.

- La vez que sostuvimos una charla no tuve oportunidad de presentarme, soy Mark Lawson- estiró su mano - Supongo que no necesitas que diga mi nombre- respondió estrechando esa mano brevemente.

- Es verdad- sonrió de lado- Y aunque seas mi superior, no he cambiado de opinión respecto a ti Potter, estás oxidado- afirmó con algo de burla cosa que enfado aún más a su interlocutor, no era posible que ese auror de pacotilla lo tratara así.

- Ya lo veremos Lawson- murmuró.

- Pues no empiezas bien Potter, menudo escandalito has hecho con lo de a Señorita Chang-

- Eso ya pasó, fue un error y es un asunto privado- recalcó la última palabra intrigado por la insistente mención de la oriental ese día

- Yo creo que no- el auror tomó algo de su escritorio arrojándoselo a las manos del otro que atrapó la revista extrañado, más aún al ver que era Corazón de Bruja y que en la portada aparecía Hermione en el centro, a un lado Malfoy, al otro él y más abajo Chang.

- Vaya, no sabía que leyeres estas cosas ¿quién lo diría?- se mofó.

- Bueno, este número me pareció interesante- contestó sin inmutarse- Nunca terminé de comprender el que la Señorita Dumbledore se casara con alguien como tú- espetó con un brillo de malicia en sus azules ojos.

- Es Señora Potter para ti, y no pienso contestar a tus provocaciones- trató de controlarse respirando profundamente, no le convenía iniciar una pelea.

- ¿Provocaciones? Nada de eso, me alegro de que pronto sea Señorita Dumbledore solamente-

- ¿Qué pretendes con mi esposa?- inquirió Harry de forma brusca pues su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

- Contrólate Potter, soy un hombre felizmente casado- le mostró su alianza- Es sólo que la admiro, ella sí merece mi admiración y respeto por soportarte tanto tiempo, eres un tonto ¿por qué no lees la declaración de Chang?- incitó a lo que el otro dudó unos segundos pero al no tener nada qué perder leyó lo señalado, conforme asimilaba la información sus ojos se agrandaban hasta que llegó a la parte fulminante que provocó que su rostro adquiriera un rictus furibundo y aventara la revista con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Voy a matarla!- vociferó comprendiendo el porqué de todas las miradas y la mención insistente de Chang, la mujer se había inventado que estaba embarazada, cosa que no podía ser verdad…de repente temió que Hermione se hubiese enterado ya de ese rumor, comenzó a pensar en las posibles consecuencias, en formas de desmentirla o algo, maldición, esto era horrible, una pesadilla…- ¡Carajo!- gritó golpeando una pared, de pronto su varita comenzó a vibrar enérgicamente, estaba convocándolo a la Orden.

- ¡Hay un ataque!- vociferó uno de los aurores del departamento aproximándose a Lawson alarmado.

- ¿Dónde?- inquirió bastante intranquilo.

- En Norfolk, nos informan que son hombres lobo y vampiros- soltó el joven de túnica roja recuperando el aliento.

- Bien Potter, esta es tu oportunidad para mostrar que aún recuerdas cómo dirigir a nuestros hombres- declaró el hombre con su tono burlón al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

- Reúne a los 10 mejores aurores o inefables, diles que quiero hablarles y a todos los demás mándalos al lugar de inmediato- ordenó el ojiverde con rastros de enojo en la voz mientras el joven auror ya corría a cumplir el mandato.

- ¿Vendrás con nosotros o te irás con tu Orden?- inquirió Mark al notar cómo la varita de su ahora jefe no dejaba de vibrar.

- Iré con todos- cortó secamente dirigiéndose a una oficina para colocarse una túnica azulada listo para combatir.

Aparecieron en Norfolk unos minutos más tarde encontrando un panorama nada agradable puesto que las casas estaban siendo destruidas por hombres lobo mientras que muchas personas corrían por las calles en n intento por salvar sus vidas de los despiadados vampiros que los cazaban cruelmente, solamente unos cuantos magos daban la cara tratando de repelerlos pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y para ese momento el lugar estaba inundado de gritos desesperados mismos que cuando llegaron a oídos del ojiverde, este no dudó en actuar, blandió su varita comandando a sus 10 hombres solicitados que lo imitaron con presteza, rápidamente empezaron a mandar conjuros hacia las criaturas tratándolas de alejar de los muggles a toda costa.

Harry descontó a varios de ellos son una pizca de compasión pues no la merecían, además sus mordidas eran letales, sonrió al desintegrar a un vampiro con un potente lumos, tampoco era que le gustara matar sino que esta pelea era una manera de canalizar su rabia por lo que se había enterado recientemente…se lanzó a un costado evitando por poco la embestida de uno de esos lobos, sin embargo no previó que otro vampiro lo sorprendería por detrás y, cuando pensó que perdería su preciada mortalidad, un poderoso rayo dorado aniquiló a la criatura, Harry buscó a su defensor topándose con la furiosa mirada de su amiga pelirroja que le dio la espalda casi de inmediato para seguir peleando, la Orden había llegado…conjuró un hechizo para mandar luces rojas al cielo, lo que provocó que decenas de aurores e inefables llegaran volando hacia el lugar aprovechando la distracción que suponían sus otros compañeros para tomar a cuantos civiles pudieran y desaparecer con ellos a toda velocidad pues el líder así lo había ordenado y así se haría.

- ¡Desháganse de estos inútiles rápido, otros escapan!- gritó una furibunda voz gruñendo amenazante.

- No podrás pasarnos Greyback- se opuso la serena voz de Remus Lupin blandiendo su varita frente al licántropo quien sonrió son malicia.

- Oh vaya, si eres tú Lupin- escupió dejando ver sus afilados dientes- Será divertido desgarrarte como había prometido-

- Ni se te ocurra niño- intervino una mujer de cabello amarillo opaco colocándose al lado de su esposo con gesto decidido.

- Creo que no conoces a mi esposa, Nymphadora Lupin, una excelente auror- sonrió Remus temiendo internamente por su compañera pero nada podía hacer para apartarla y lo sabía muy bien, además no debía mostrarse inseguro ahora.

- Mejor, habrá más carnes que destrozar- rió tétricamente el otro lanzándose al ataque con toda su furia peluda.

- Así que tú eres el niño que vivió y venció, eh?- preguntó un hombre de cabello negro como la noche y completamente lacio con el rostro tan pálido como una vela.

- ¿Y tú eres…?- correspondió el otro sin bajar su guardia.

- Mi nombre no es para tus oídos mortales, te basta saber que he vivido lo suficiente como para deducir tu estúpida estrategia- soltó con voz calmada y arrogante.

- Entonces sabrás que los contendremos cueste lo que cueste- replicó Harry sin poder evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver a ese vampiro a los ojos, sentía que era alguien poderoso.

- Sin duda eso será interesante- afirmó con una imitación de sonrisa mostrándole sus afilados colmillos a lo que lo vio estremecerse- No te preocupes niño, no eres digno de ser uno de los míos, si te muerdo solamente será para matarte- declaró.

- Eso no te lo dejaré fácil, vampiro- el ojiverde adoptó otra posición para poder mandarle su primer ataque comenzando la pelea.

Pasadas pocas horas ya todo Norfolk había sido evacuado y a pesar de ello innumerables cuerpos sin vida abarrotaban las calles donde los aurores y la Orden, que habían servido de distracción, seguían luchando con ahínco contra las criaturas que no cedían terreno ni parecían dispuestos a retirarse, por lo que, al ver la situación, Luna Weasley sacó chispas azules de su varita en señal de retirada jalando del brazo a su cuñada que estaba pateando con furia a un vampiro que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

- ¡Espera un poco Luna, este tipo me las paga!- trató de zafarse del agarre la pecosa.

- ¡Suficiente Ginny!- llegó su pelinegro esposo a separarla de la criatura- ¡Es hora de irnos amor!- declaró sonriéndole con dulzura a pesar de estar sucio y cubierto de cortadas.

- ¡Bien, bien!- la mujer se dejó llevar por su esposo esquivando hechizos y embestidas al igual que la mayor parte de los otros quienes vieron la señal.

- ¡¿Ronald?!- gritó la rubia en busca de su marido entre tanto revuelo, tratando de identificar su cabellera pelirroja, aunque para todos fuera la cabellera de un Weasley más, para ella era inconfundible debido a los gripins que le daban un brillo especial, pronto dio con su corpulento compañero viéndolo golpear con furia a un hombre lobo que trataba de atacarlo pero sin tanto éxito, ella esbozó una sonrisita al saberlo tan igual a su hermana, con rapidez se acercó y con un hechizo se deshizo de la criatura.

- ¡Luna! ¡Ya lo tenía!- se quejó el ojiazul mirándola con reproche.

- ¡Es tiempo de irnos!- informó ella haciéndose oír entre tanto ruido.

- ¡Qué mal, con lo bueno que se estaba poniendo!- se quejó con burla tomándola de la mano para correr hacia otro lado. En el camino se encontraron con el matrimonio Lupin herido pero a salvo.

- ¡Luna! ¡Debiste haberlo visto!- sonrió la metamorfomaga corriendo a su lado- ¡Remus y yo le pateamos el trasero a Greyback Jr.! ¡Fue genial!- declaró con un entusiasmo impropio para la situación pero el gesto fue correspondido por la excéntrica rubia.

- ¡Luego le cuentas Nymphadora! ¡Ahora corre!- regañó el castaño tomándola del brazo para alejarla de la trayectoria de un vampiro.

Luna corría al lado de los demás, sin embargo su mirada se desvió hacia los lado buscando a alguien más, a lo lejos distinguió la negra cabellera de su objetivo mismo que peleaba fieramente contra un vampiro de porte distinguido y movimientos rápido y elegantes, se notaba que la batalla iba para largo pues ninguno parecía dispuesto a desistir, pero no había tiempo de esperar por el desenlace, debía avisar al hombre de la retirada o estaría perdido.

- ¡Ronald!- exclamó deteniendo al pelirrojo abruptamente.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?-

- Harry…- le señaló el duelo con un dedo- Debemos irnos…todos- insinuó no tan sutilmente.

El pecoso no contestó de inmediato solamente endureció la mirada contemplando el duelo de su antiguo mejor amigo.

- Ronald…- insistió su esposa sabiendo que era una decisión algo complicada por todo lo ocurrido entre los dos pero debían ayudarlo no importando que lo hubiera traicionado.

- ¡Remus!- gritó el pelirrojo llamando la atención del aludido que lo volteó a ver con la pregunta en su cara, Ron sólo le señaló la batalla de Harry y ambos asintieron encaminándose de inmediato hacia el lugar.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para atacar, se coordinaron rápidamente para distraer al vampiro de porte soberbio y llevarse al hombre de gafas circulares lo más pronto posible.

Harry sintió que era arrastrado lejos de su contrincante por dos pares de brazos, al principio se resistió pero al comprender que debía seguir el plan, él mismo corrió al lado de ambos hombres reconociendo que uno era su estimado ex profesor de DCAO mientras que el otro era su mejor amigo pelirrojo…Ron le dirigió una fría mirada en cuanto lo soltó para dirigirse junto a su rubicunda esposa quien le sonrió aliviada…eso lastimó al ojiverde pues desde que se habían golpeado nada había sido igual, parecían casi dos extraños el uno con el otro y no lo culpaba pues se lo había advertido y más ahora que seguramente ya todo el mundo mágico estaba enterado de la mentira de Chang.

En unos minutos más el lugar quedó son ningún mago o bruja pues todos ya habían desaparecido conforme al plan, aterrizaron en un campo mucho más alejado donde se encontraban todos los sobrevivientes siendo atendidos por sanadores que habían recibido la alarma desde San Mungo y también estaban los desmemorizadores haciendo lo suyo con los muggles más restablecidos, después de todo el secreto del mundo mágico no podía descuidarse ya se inventarían algo para justificar ante el mundo lo ocurrido en Norfolk.

- Diste mucho trabajo a los dememorizadores Potter- declaró un hombre de voz cansada y con su túnica roja bastante dañada.

- Lo sé Kingsley- sonrió el pelinegro.

- Bien hecho chico, fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer dada la situación- felicitó el veterano auror palameándole la espalda levemente pues temía lastimarlo más.

- Pero tardamos mucho…hubo tantas vidas inocentes que se perdieron- replicó el ojiverde bajando la mirada angustiado.

- Todos hicimos cuanto estuvo en nuestras manos, no es culpa de nadie que esos monstruos sean tan crueles y hayan sorprendido a la comunidad- lo calmó el hombre moreno.

- ¿Y qué pasa si empeora? ¿Será suficiente hacer cuanto esté en nuestras manos?- insistió.

- Tonterías, obraste bien, las vidas que se perdieron serán vengadas y enfrentaremos lo que venga- sonrió- Ahora ve a que te examine un sanador, te ves terrible- sugirió amablemente a lo que el otro asintió resignado y deseando en lo más profundo de su ser que las cosas no se salieran de control o todos lo lamentarían.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¡Sirius!- llamó una castaña desde la mesa de Gryffindor donde sus primos a estaban reunidos.

- ¿Qué pasa Lily? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- se quejó el castaño frotándose los ojos pues casi acababa de levantarse y ni la ducha podía desperezarlo tan rápido.

- ¡Lee esto!- ordenó la chica pasándole El Profeta con cierto nerviosismo mientras Frank llegaba a su lado también para enterarse de lo que decía la primera plana, cosa que resultó ser nada menos que su tío Harry con varita en mano enfrentándose a un feroz hombre lobo, esta imagen llamó su atención y se dispuso a leer el artículo completo.

_Otro Ataque Más_

_Ayer por la tarde un gran número de licántropos y vampiros atacaron el condado de Norfolk donde, de acuerdo al censo mágico de este año, la mayoría de los habitantes son muggles. El Departamento de Defensa junto con la Orden del Fénix, se presentaron valientemente a la batalla que se extendió hasta casi el amanecer pues al final las criaturas nocturnas tuvieron que irse al verse superados, sin embargo los magos se llevaron a toda la población que quedaba por órdenes de su nuevo dirigente: el Señor Harry Potter, el niño-que-venció, El Elegido, quien recientemente decidió unirse al Ministerio de Magia para volver a defender al mundo, gracias a su estrategia se salvaron innumerables vida según las declaraciones de Kingsley Shaklebolt actual Jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Cuando le preguntamos al señor Potter sobre si lamentaba haber perdido el condado, nos contestó: 'El condado no se perdió, está aquí siendo atendido, sólo dejamos atrás un montón de casas vacías…' Con estas palabras señaló a los sobrevivientes. Esta declaración nos deja clara que su prioridad es nuestra seguridad ante todo y debemos agradecer el contar con este gran héroe...esperamos solamente que la Señora Potter se una a la lucha pero las actuales circunstancias lo harán complicado._

_Por otro lado, se examinaron algunos cadáveres descubriendo que los cuerpos habían sido drenados de toda su sangre, es algo extraño pues este comportamiento no se parece a lo que hacen los vampiros, aunque las investigaciones continúan._

- Esto no me gusta nada- suspiró el castaño al terminar la lectura.

- Nuestros padres participaron en esta batalla… ¿creen que estén bien?- inquirió una rubia.

- Lo están Sara, de otra manera ya lo sabríamos- consoló su hermano pelirrojo con gesto sereno.

- Hoy hay partido ¿no?- cambió de tema otro joven de cabellera negra al aburrirse del silencio.

- Ah, es cierto Frank- recordó el ojiazul sonriente y tomando cuanto alimento estuviera a su alcance pues su mejor amigo y primo le había recordado que debía ir bien comido para ganar además el otro ya había empezado a devorar todo a su paso.

- ¿Y ya? ¿Tan tranquilo te dedicas a llenar tu estómago?- reclamó su melliza.

- Sí- dijo limpiando su boca- Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas una nerviosa compulsiva que no puede comer antes de un partido- señaló infantilmente.

- Pues tampoco es culpa mía, es herencia de papá- bufó la castaña cruzándose de brazos indignada al no ser capaz de probar bocado alguno.

- Bueno, me voy a mi mesa para darle ánimos al equipo de mi casa- declaró el pequeño James con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Ey ¿no se supone que deberías animarnos a nosotros? ¿a tu propia sangre?- se hizo el ofendido el chico que era el capitán de su equipo.

- Lo siento hermano pero ante todo soy un Ravenclaw y ustedes Gryffindor tienen por lema la lealtad ¿no? pues seré leal a mi casa- debatió con orgullo inflando su pecho donde portaba el escudo del águila- Aunque sí les deseo que no se rompan nada- agregó saliendo disparado hacia su mesa dejando a su hermano mayor con una réplica en la boca mientras los demás reían divertidos.

Luego de platicar con su amigo Alex y de desearle suerte al equipo de su casa, James caminó con paso seguro hacia el ala de la enfermería para visitar a su madre, se sentía sumamente triste por el reportaje que tanto había afectado a su progenitora y por todo lo que implicaba, sentía el profundo dolor que ella sentía y prefería estar con ella hasta su recuperación pues de alguna forma quería ayudarle con ese pesar.

- Señor Potter ¿qué hace aquí tan temprano?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey con una amable sonrisa, ese pequeño le simpatizaba mucho ya que no era un problemático como sus hermano y ascendientes.

- Vengo a ver a mi mamá- respondió sin inmutarse.

- Desde luego, pase, pase- invitó la mujer mostrándose complaciente, lo condujo hasta la cama cubierta por un biombo donde reposaba la mujer- No tardará en despertar, puede esperarla si gusta- concedió señalándole una silla.

- Gracias, lo haré- con esto la enfermera los dejó solos para alivio del infante que no tardó en tomar la mano de su madre para acariciarla con ternura.

Se dedicó a observarla un momento solamente para descubrir lo mismo de siempre, que no se parecían en lo absoluto, sino fuera por el tono ambarino de sus ojos difícilmente alguien podrían decir que los genes de su madre existían en él, sin embargo él sabía la verdad, la cual era que ambos eran iguales, tal vez no físicamente como era obvio pero sí en el interior pues la conexión especial que compartían se lo dejaba muy claro y se sentía orgulloso de ello. Recargó su oído contra el pecho de la mujer con suavidad, escuchando el rítmico latido de su corazón mismo que desde siempre lo había reconfortado, al poco sintió una inspiración más honda indicándole su despertar, despacio se separó de ella para mirar cómo parpadeaba rápidamente, luego abría completamente los ojos y lo miraba.

- James- susurró ella con una sonrisa que se borró al recordar de golpe porqué se encontraba ahí.

- Buenos días mamá- contestó el niño devolviéndole el gesto.

- ¿Cuánto dormí?- preguntó somnolienta.

- Un día nada más, no te perdiste de mucho- informó- Bueno excepto que hoy es el partido de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor…-

- ¡¿Tus hermano están jugando?!- con la noticia se despertó por completo tratando de incorporarse.

- Calma Hermione, aún no te he dado permiso de levantarte- la regañó Madame Pomfrey acercándosele para examinarla.

- Sí mamá, no te preocupes ellos lo entienden-

- Mmm- bufó resignándose a mirar el campo por la ventana- Parece que va a llover…- comentó de pronto algo intranquila pues no le agradaban las nubes negras que se estaban arremolinando en el cielo, no parecía natural…

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¡Fantástico! ¡Sirius Potter hace otra anotación dejando el marcador 100-80 favor Gryffindor- anunció el comentarista mientras que el aludido lo celebraba en su escoba ante el bullicio de su casa- La buscadora Lily Potter sigue en la caza de la snitch dorada sin mucho éxito, sólo esperamos que la lluvia no impida finalizar este partido- agregó al notar oscurecerse el cielo rápidamente.

Ante el comentario, Lily miró al cuelo decidiendo conjurar unas gafas tipo gogles para proteger su vista de la inminente lluvia que no le impediría atrapar la escurridiza pelotita, pasó volando al lado de su mellizo que le sonrió conjurando para él también las mismas gafas hechizándolas con el impervius para impedir que el agua las pusiese borrosas y ordenando a su equipo que hiciera lo mismo para evitar accidentes, no era por nada pero era un excelente estratega por eso era el capitán no por su peculiar sentido del humor.

Las motitas rojas y azules siguieron volando sobre el campo de Quidditch ante la mirada expectante de sus compañeros y profesores, en especial de cierto rubio que mantenía una arrogante sonrisa, la cual se ensanchó al ver el repentino cambio climático, sin duda eso sería lo interesante del partido.

- ¡Lily Potter ha atrapado la snitch! ¡Gryffindor gana el partido!- vociferó el comentarista a lo que la castaña sonrió orgullosa aferrando con su mano a la infame pelotita.

En ese mismo instante en el que se mellizo se acerca a felicitarla una fuerte trueno se escuchó y la lluvia comenzó a caer con furia pero era extraña pues las gotas parecía demasiado oscuras, en cuanto tocaron a las personas se percataron de que no era agua lo que caía del cielo…

- ¡Es sangre!- gritó una alumna horrorizada y tratando de cubrirse con su capa mientras los demás la imitaban asustados, por un momento se hizo el caos.

- ¡Tranquilos!- bramó la vos de su directora haciéndolos calla y poniéndose ella misma de pie con algunas gotas en su atuendo pero sin que estas aumentaran- ¡Todos vayan al Castillo en orden! ¡Conjuren un impervius para evitar que se mojen más y ayuden a los que no sepan hacerlo! ¡Ahora!- ordenó la anciana mujer también alterada por esa lluvia tan peculiar y cuando dedujo de dónde proveía ese sangre, su mirada se ensombreció.

Los mellizos aceleraron en sus escobas para aterrizar, rápidamente conjuraron el hechizo para repeler al líquido rojizo y corrieron hacia el interior del Castillo.

Cuando Hermione escuchó que la lluvia había iniciado, se sobresaltó porque las gotas tenían una extraña tonalidad, su hijo analizaba la situación a su lado igual de intrigado pues notaba que algo estaba pasando, se quedaron en silencio hasta que el sonido de la puerta de la enfermería llamó su atención, alguien había entrado.

- ¡Por Merlín!- Pomfrey dejó caer estrepitosamente un vial al ver a dos figuras cubiertas de sangre entrando, no se veían heridos pero presentaban una visión escalofriante.

- Sangre…- dedujo la castaña mujer reconociendo a sus hijos bañados en ella todavía con sus escobas en mano y sus anteojos puestos.

- Mamá ¿qué significa esto?- cuestionó su hijo quitándose las gafas para acercarse a su progenitora y dejando huellas de sangre por cada paso que daba.

- Ella no lo sabe todo Sirius- regañó su hermana siguiéndolo y sin mucha convicción pues esperaba una respuesta coherente de la mayor al igual que el otro, se sentía desorientada y necesitaba saber que su madre sabía algo al respecto.

- Seguramente es la sangre de las víctimas de Norfolk- respondió James para sorpresa de los otros.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuáles víctimas?- se alarmó Hermione al saberse desinformada.

- Ayer hubo un ataque en ese condado, fueron hombres lobo y…-

- …vampiros- completó la ojimiel interrumpiendo a su hijo menor en señal de comprensión- Extrajeron toda la sangre de las personas y con un poderoso hechizo de magia negra provocaron esta "lluvia"- dedujo con celeridad.

- Esto no me gusta nada- soltó el pequeño ojimiel mirando las gotas caer a través de la ventana.

- Es el preludio de algo inevitable- susurró su madre con gesto sombrío sabiendo que eso sólo confirmaba que otra gran guerra comenzaba, una que prometía ser tan cruel como la anterior, suspiró, ante todo protegería a sus hijos.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- Brinda por mí Walburga- sonrió un ojigris desplomándose en el sillón de su habitación, complacido y sosteniendo una copa de cristal llena de un líquido rojizo.

- Brindo por ti sobrino, brindo por tu poder- rió la arrugada mujer del cuadro mirando con retorcido placer la lluvia sangrienta que cubría al Castillo.

- Pues brindemos con sangre- declaró el hombre bebiendo de un solo trago el contenido de su copa dejando que su paladar saboreara el gusto metálico de la sangre humana por primera vez en ese cuerpo, un hilillo del líquido escurrió por su boca hasta manchar su camisa por lo que, riendo, se la quitó dejando ver el magnífico medallón de la gema verde que le permitía vivir en ese cuerpo muerto, sonrió con maldad trasluciendo un brillo escarlata en sus orbes falsamente grisáceas.

* * *

**Feliz Año 2010! No podía dejar de subir un nuevo capítulo en esta fecha tan especial.**

**Gracias a **_**ale_jane_O.ó **_**por el review del capi anterior (Espero que te esté intrigando cada vez más cómo se van desarrollando las cosas entre la pareja H/Hr, ya veremos qué sucede a continuación, saludos) y a **_**Elisa Li Kinomoto**_** (En primera espero hayas disfrutado de las fiestas y esté mejor de tu esguince…Luego: Sí, los slytherin no son tan malos como el prejuicio indica jaja y pues Chang se mantuvo del lado de Harry en el otro fic y luego se fue, a mí también me cae mal pero las relaciones no pueden ser siempre perfectas y no será tan sencillo que Hermione perdone a Harry después de todo lo peor que puede sentir una mujer es la traición del ser querido, no? y James ciertamente es muy adorable jeje, muchas gracias por tu apoyo constante y espero haber aclarado tus dudas sino sigue mandando preguntas que yo gustosamente responderé siempre y cuando no me adelante demasiado jeje, ciao.).**

**Les deseo lo mejor este inicio de año y saludos.**

**¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	23. Los Hijos son Primero

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Los Hijos son Primero**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Nadie es perfecto_

_nosotros menos que nadie._

_Se cometen muchos errores en la vida_

_pero algunos son irreparables…_

_]Te amo como siempre,_

_pero el amor no es suficiente para sanar algunas heridas,_

_no ahora,_

_ahora existe algo más importante que todo:_

_nuestros hijos,_

_el fruto de ese gran amor que durará por siempre._

_--Hermione Potter--_

_Edicto_

_ A partir de este día y hasta nuevo aviso, El Concilio de Magia Internacional ha determinado que a la población mágica de Inglaterra se le vedará el acceso a otros países y ningún mago extranjero podrá ingresar al país mencionado, por lo que las apariciones se limitarán a nivel nacional así como la comunicación vía red flú._

_Los ciudadanos ingleses deberán acatar los siguientes puntos:_

_No tratar de aparecerse fuera de su país bajo el riego de escindirse seriamente._

_No tratar de transportarse vía chimenea (red flú) a otro país bajo pena de terminar en una chimenea de Azkabán._

_No intentar viajar por medios muggles a otro país pues habrá personal mágico en cada terminal de transporte muggle._

_Si se envía correo fuera del país, éste deberá ser revisado antes por las autoridades pertinentes._

_El Ministerio de Magia Británico deberá acatar las mismas normas, cualquier violación a las mismas tendrá graves repercusiones. Si se tiene alguna duda deberá ser enviada a su Ministerio._

_Este edicto es válido hasta nuevo aviso._

_Atentamente Concilio de Magia Internacional_

El alarmante documento apareció al día siguiente en cada pared y casa del mundo mágico causando una ola de inconformidad entre la población puesto que simple y llanamente los habían bloqueado…no esperaban que tomasen esa medida por o que pronto hubo un sin número de lechuzas volando hacia el Ministerio con todas las dudas y quejas pertinentes. El Ministro mismo reclamaba al Concilio sobre su drástica decisión pues sabía que con eso los habían abandonado a su suerte, a excepción de Alemania y Bulgaria quienes enviarían a sus aurores para ayudar en lo posible, con ese acto Inglaterra les debería mucho, pero no podía darse el lujo de rechazar el único apoyo que obtendría de momento.

Hermione arrugó el pergamino que llevaba en la mano con enojo, no podía creer que el mundo los abandonase así, menos cuando el peligro podría traspasar sus fronteras y bloqueos estúpidos…suspiró tratando de calmarse pues hacía poco que acababa de despertar y no quería arruinar su día pasándola de malas, aún era temprano y no tenía que dar clase por lo que tomó una decisión y desapareció del Castillo sin más, sabía que el desaparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts era imposible tal como rezaba su preciado libro de Hogwarts una historia, pero afortunadamente ella descubrió que podía hacerlo desde que se enteró de su linaje ancestral, por eso le sorprendió mucho que, cuando se materializó en su lugar de destino, un fuerte mareo la invadiera y una herida sangrante en su brazo le indicara que estuvo a punto de escindirse…

- Mione, por Merlín ¿qué pasó?- se apresuró a ayudarla una mujer de cabellera negra pero vetada hilillos blanquecinos.

- Perdí concentración supongo- mintió tomando asiento en uno de los sillones verdosos de la sala para recuperarse del mareo.

- Por mucho que quisiera dejarte descansar no creo que debas ya que sigues sangrando- observó Pansy agachándose a levantar la maga de la túnica de su ex compañera para ubicar el corte y ejercer presión con la servilleta de tela que llevaba en la mano.

- Déjame ver- asintió la castaña para que la otra se apartara y pudiese examinar su corte, era como si un trocito de su brazo hubiese desaparecido, dolía y sangraba mucho, pero podía con eso, sacó su varita pronunciando un hechizo que sanó de inmediato su extremidad izquierda sin dejar marca alguna más que un ligero tono rojizo en su piel regenerada.- Listo- anunció con un suspiro.

- Pues gracias por manchar mi sala- masculló la otra mujer recobrando su lugar con tranquilidad. Hermione la miró inquisitivamente deduciendo que no era cierta su molestia aun así limpió toda evidencia de su desastrosa llegada.- Cambiando de tema- carraspeó la pelinegra- Gracias por haber venido ¿gustas té?- preguntó amablemente haciendo que la otra enarcara una ceja, pues solamente una verdadera slytherin podía ver sangre por doquier y seguir tan tranquila para ofrecer té.

- No, sabes que mi visita no es legal así que abreviemos- negó respetuosamente dejando en el olvido su ´percance' ya que seguía furiosa por la noticia de la mañana.

- Desde luego- Pansy dejó de lado su propia taza para entablar una conversación seria- Sé que mi hijo terminó con su entrenamiento satisfactoriamente pues yo misma presencié cómo retaba a su padre negándose a ser un mortífago- ante el recuerdo esbozó una auténtica sonrisa- Y quiero agradecértelo, gracias por ayudar a mi hijo- soltó y Hermione supo que era sincera, pues sus ojos expresaban lo mismo.

- Robert es un gran jovencito, solamente necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, realmente no hice mucho- restó importancia sintiéndose algo sobrevalorada.

- Comprendo que te parezca poco Slytherin mi gratitud- sonrió la otra recordando sus tiempos de escuela con nostalgia.

- No es eso, aunque debo admitir que nunca imaginé que un día la antipática de Pansy Parkinson me fuese a agradecer algo- respondió también recordando su vida en Hogwarts.

- Pues aquí me tienes Granger- soltó naturalmente con su tono arrogante que usaba al dirigirse a ella desde su primer año, la mención de ese apellido le trajo recuerdos no muy gratos y su sonrisa se esfumó por completo al visualizar a una linda pareja que portaba ese apellido y a los que un día llamó padres…

- Robert tomó esa decisión por su cuenta- cortó retomando el tema principal.

- Lo sé…- la otra percibió su metedura de pata y siguió a otro tema- Como también sé que es uno de esos misteriosos ReinsBlut- declaró preocupada.

- Les advertí las consecuencias, de los riesgos…pero insistieron- confesó- Robert tiene excelentes amigos, juntos son fuertes, además los estaré vigilando y ayudando en lo que pueda-

- Te lo agradezco y precisamente por eso quiero hablarte- hizo una pausa- Haz hecho tanto por mí que es mi turno de hacer algo por ti, como te mencioné en la carta, fui una mortífaga activa por algunos años así que conozco lugares que servían de escondite, además de puntos de reunión y planos de cuarteles- extrajo un rollito de pergamino de su túnica y se lo ofreció- Me tomé la libertad de anotar todo aquí, tómalo- la ojimiel agarró lo ofrecido guardándolo sin leerlo, eso sería luego.

- Seguramente será de mucha ayuda Pansy, gracias-

- También debes saber que estos nuevos mortífagos está señalados por la Promesa Inquebrantable y que Blaise no es el líder- hizo una mueca de dolor al mencionar a su marido- Él sigue órdenes, no sé de quién pero está obligado a hacerlo…él no es malo Mione, no lo es…- en ese punto dejó que algunas lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro.

- No sé qué decirte Pansy…- dijo la castaña empática ante el desconsuelo de su ex compañera, después de todo había dejado atrás su orgullo para confesar su pena.

- No hay nada qué decir…- la miró fijamente-…estoy consciente que uno de los dos tendrá que morir…Blaise porque está atado a ser mortífago y Robert porque luchará para que éstos no ganen- declaró dolorosamente tocando el corazón de su interlocutora quien comprendió su situación, pues Pansy tendría que soportar la muerte del amor de su vida o la de su propio hijo que era la razón de su vida…una situación por demás dolorosa y difícil, vivir eso no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo…además dudaba que el nuevo Señor Tenebroso tuviera corazón así que eso no le afectaría.

- Cuanto lo siento- se lamentó atinando a abrazarla con fuerza dándose cuenta de paso de que no tenía derecho alguno a quejarse de su vida, pues había peores situaciones merecedoras de lágrimas.

Así encontró Blaise Zabini a su esposa, abrazada de su antigua compañera de Gryffindor de rizos castaños, cuando se apreció en su casa. En ese momento se sintió profundamente desdichado al ver a su mujer tan desconsolada y como una basura al ver quién era quien la reconfortaba.

- Mione…- musitó sin pensarlo llamando la atención de la aludida que lo miró a los ojos levemente sorprendida de verlo ahí, examinó con detenimiento sus orbes color del pasto que había heredado a su hijo descubriendo un profundo dolor en ellas.

- Blaise- reconoció secamente dando a entender que conocía los actos del moreno que no se atrevió a apartar la mirada examinando los mismos orbes color del ámbar, que conoció en el Colegio, refulgir con el brillo de vida, de decisión, aliento y orgullo.

La pelinegra se levantó al oír la voz de su esposo lanzándole una mirada alarmada.

- Blaise ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Vete!…Mione, yo…él…- no sabía muy bien qué decir ante la situación pues un mortífago y la heroína del mundo mágico no podían encontrarse tranquilamente, temía un enfrentamiento.

- No te preocupes amor- calmó el hombre al ver el miedo en ella- No pretendo atacar a la profesora de mi hijo- declaró quedándose inmóvil, pues acababa de mostrar su posición.

- Y yo no puedo atacarlo porque ya no soy una inefable, sino una profesora- respondió la mujer con tono sereno.

La estancia se sumió en un silencio contemplativo entre los tres personajes reunidos, dos de los cuales se suponía debían odiarse, sin embargo el hombre moreno esbozó una sonrisa.

- Quiero darte las gracias porque has guiado a Robert por un camino que yo jamás tuve oportunidad de conocer, por haberle dado una oportunidad simplemente- pronunció sin una pizca de duda en su grave voz y, a pesar de llevar puesta su túnica negra de broches plateados y de sostener con una mano su blanca máscara, se veía más humano que nunca.- Estoy seguro de haber condenado para siempre mi alma, pero quiero prometerte que, por todo lo que llegue a suceder, yo velaré por la seguridad de tus hijos como tú has hecho con el mío todo este tiempo…no puedo ofrecerte más por desgracia- terminó suspirando.

- Eso es suficiente para mí- contestó la mujer sinceramente porque olvidaría que estuvo frente a un buscado mortífago solamente por esa promesa ya que sus hijos eran lo principal- Ahora me marcho, debo dar una clase- informó incorporándose y alisando su túnica.

- Saluda a nuestro hijo- le pidió la Señora Zabini aliviada y abrazando a su esposo.

Ella asintió mirando por un segundo el cuadro que ofrecía la pareja, en otra realidad hubiesen sido como cualquier otro matrimonio lleno de amor, pero esa no era su realidad lamentablemente, su destino era negro…se concentró en Hogsmeade pues no podía arriesgarse a escindirse nuevamente, así pues apareció en el pintoresco pueblito para viajar por chimenea a Hogwarts y aterrizar en el despacho de la directora donde no había nadie por fortuna. Se preparó para su clase y entró al aula justo antes de la hora precisa observando a todos sus alumnos ya acomodados en sus lugares mirándola en silencio.

- Buenos días- saludó exhibiendo una amable y fingida sonrisa dadas las circunstancias- Hoy he decidido que no habrá clase como tal- declaró percibiendo la cara sorprendida de sus hijos mellizos- A estas alturas ya debieron de haber leído el Edicto del Concilio de Magia Internacional, así que me gustaría hablarles al respecto ya que considero que son lo suficientemente maduros como para asimilar este tipo de información y pienso ir al grano…nos bloquearon- soltó llanamente- Y a pesar de ello vamos a salir adelante como siempre, también tenemos criaturas mágicas de nuestro lado, Hogwarts está muy bien protegido…-

- ¿Y nuestros padres? ¿A ellos quién los protege?- cuestionó un joven Gryffindor.

- Los aurores e inefables, aunque hay que admitir que serán insuficientes, no quiero crearles falsas esperanzas- confesó.

- ¿Usted peleará como en la Gran Guerra?- preguntó una joven serpiente.

- Esta vez no- negó algo decepcionada- Me quedaré en este lugar para protegerlo, pero deben saber que hay muchos héroes que sí pelearán-

- Como papá- comentó Sirius con orgullo en la voz a pesar de todo lo que el adulto lo había decepcionado.

- Sí, como él- confirmó su madre con un deje de amargura.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

Una pelirroja mujer apareció por la chimenea del despacho de la directora sin siquiera tener la amabilidad de anunciarse, sorprendiendo así a la severa mujer en plena acción mientras limpiaba sus gafas.

- Buen día profesora Minerva- saludó la pecosa mujer con tono alegre y despreocupado.

- Por Merlín Ginevra, no debería aparecerse sin más, puede matarme de un infarto- la regañó la mujer en su tono tan característico recobrando la calma.

- Lo lamento profesora- se disculpó sintiéndose nuevamente como una alumna.

- Ya no importa ¿a qué se debe su visita entonces?- inquirió la otra colocándose cuidadosamente sus lentes rectangulares.

- Vengo a ver a Hermione, tenemos una charla pendiente- confesó con seriedad.

- Ahora está dando clase, podría esperarla en su despacho mientras termina- le propuso amablemente la anciana mujer, normalmente no recibiría a alguien inesperado, pero la joven mujer antes Weasley era alguien a quien conocía muy bien y había llegado a apreciar.

- Bueno entonces nos vemos en un rato, gracias- se despidió rápidamente para salir del despacho en el acto.

Realmente la pecosa nunca tuvo la intención de esperar a su amiga, así que caminó por los pasillos de su antiguo Colegio como si nada con dirección a la que recordaba como el aula de Transformaciones. Una vez ahí, abrió un poco la puerta observando a la rizada mujer explicar algo con intensa concentración y sonrió porque comprobaba que la vocación de esa sabelotodo era enseñar, ya lo sospechaba desde sus años de escuela…en fin, tomó aire y abrió la puerta de par en par como si nada, ingresando al aula con una espléndida sonrisa que siempre le granjeaba simpatía.

- ¡Ginny!- la identificó la profesora bastante extrañada de su aparición.

- ¡Hermione, qué gusto!- respondió la pelirroja examinando el lugar a los alumnos- Hola Lily, Bill, Sirius y Frank- les sonrió a todos con dulzura, pero especialmente a su hijo.

- Hola tía Ginny- respondieron sus sobrinos en un susurro mientras Frank no encontraba donde esconderse al ver ahí a su madre y seguramente a punto de avergonzarlo.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- reclamó la castaña ya recuperada de la sorpresa.

- Deberías alegrarte de verme, pero bueno…vine a hablar contigo- soltó llegando a su altura.

- Ahora estoy ocupada por si no lo notaste, espérame afuera si gustas- ofreció amablemente señalando a su alumnos que permanecían callados contemplando la escena.

- Pues no gusto, esto es más urgente que las clases- se volteó hacia la clase con una gran sonrisa- Chicos, hora libre- anunció con voz fuerte pero nadie se movió ni un milímetro.

- Ginevra ¿quién crees que eres?- le espetó la otra algo molesta.

- Tu mejor amiga y vamos a hablar quieras o no- le dijo la pecosa sacando su varita para apuntar a la castaña quien nuevamente abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa de semejante acción, su mejor amiga la estaba amenazando abiertamente.

- Sabes que no me asusta tu varita, Ginny- declaró luego de unos segundos- Bájala por favor- pidió sin alterarse.

- Hablemos entonces- condicionó la otra.

- Chicos, quiero que mediten acerca de lo que hablamos y no hay deberes en esta ocasión- ordenó monótonamente- Vamos- indicó a su amiga quien guardó su varita con una mirada triunfante.

Ambas mujeres salieron del aula ante la confusión de los menores por semejante escena. Las dos llegaron a los jardines donde de jóvenes habían compartido extensas charlas, contado chistes y guardado secretos…el lugar se veía exactamente igual, las únicas que habían cambiado eran ellas.

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la castaña mirando al horizonte fijamente, al parecer no estaba tan enojada con Ginny por haber irrumpido su clase y haberla arrastrado afuera.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- cuestionó la pelirroja mirando también el cielo.

- Normal- contestó vagamente.

- No es necesario que finjas conmigo Hermione, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estás sufriendo- la otra la miró sabiendo que era verdad.

- No sé de qué hablas, no tengo nada- insistió la castaña mientras la pecoso suspiraba sonoramente.

- No quería tener que llegar a esto pero uff todo sea por la amistad…- y con eso le plantó una sonora cachetada que logró ladearle la cara.- Deja de hacerte la mártir, la fuerte…quítate de una vez esa máscara ¿es que acaso nunca recuperaré a mi antigua amiga la sabelotodo Granger?- era la segunda vez que escuchaba ese apellido en el día y no le agradaba mucho, por las memorias que acarreaba no porque no le gustara el nombre, de hecho hubiese preferido permanecer como una hija de muggles a haber vivido lo que vivió, pero eso era un hubiera en el mundo infinito e imposible del quizás.

- No, ella murió junto a sus padres y abuelo, esto es todo lo que hay…yo- declaró la castaña enderezando su cabeza y abriendo sus brazos un poco para poner hincapié en el 'yo' recién dicho.

- ¿Qué hay de tus hijos? ¿Les ofreces también esta máscara?- reclamó la otra airada.

- Ellos tienes a Hermione Potter como madre, a ellos les doy todo mi amor, lo sabes bien-

- Entonces ¿con quién estoy hablando yo?-

- Con una Dumbledore, con una sangre pura…- respondió ignorando el dolor que ya sentía en su mejilla izquierda.

- Yo también soy una sangre pura y no ando por ahí diciendo que tengo múltiple personalidad- atajó Ginny- Si te escucharas pensarías que hablas como una fría hechicera en lugar de la cálida mujer que eres, no seas tonta y deja que tus sentimientos salgan, te hará sentir mejor- añadió sin darse por vencida.

- En estos momentos no puedo darme el lujo de derrumbarme…- musitó Hermione bajando la mirada.

- Claro que puedes porque yo estoy aquí para sostenerte….no es correcto que reprimas tus emociones, eso sólo te dañará más- le reclamó percibiendo que se estaba quebrando finalmente.

- ¿Y qué propones que haga? ¿Qué grite porque el dolor que siento es más fuerte que yo? ¿Qué llore porque contenerme es horrible?- inquirió con tono tembloroso pues lo que sentía estaba dominándola finalmente.

- Sí- asintió la pecosa con seriedad- A veces es bueno desplomarse porque luego te levantas con más fuerza- ante esas palabras la ojimiel sintió un intenso escozor en sus ojos y éstos se llenaron de lágrimas segundos después, mismas que escurrieron libremente por su rostro, su amiga la rodeó con sus brazos tiernamente, dejándola desahogar su tristeza como había su intención al acudir ahí, esta vez no dejaría que cargara sola con todo el dolor.

Después de un rato de llanto, la castaña se separó tratando de limpiar su cara un tanto avergonzada por su muestra de debilidad.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- inquirió su amiga.

- No- le respondió ella.

- Entonces el plan B es que me cuentes todos tus problemas-

- Ya los conoces-

- Conozco lo que hizo Harry, pero quiero saber lo que a ti te duele- aclaró.

- Tonterías- bufó desplomándose en el pasto ya sin importarle la compostura.

- Quiero escucharlas- insistió la señora Longbottom sentándose al lado de su amiga.

Hermione la miró durante unos segundos decidiendo si sería correcto sincerarse con su amiga y decidió que lo haría ya fuese para desahogarse o para evitar otro golpe, pues la mejilla le ardía bastante.

- Me duele que Harry una sus labios a los de ella, que le sonría como solía sonreírme a mí, que la mire con esa mirada que siempre creí estaba reservada para mí…me lastima que la ame porque yo lo amo profundamente…- apretó sus puños arrancando un poco de pasto del terreno-…no sé qué hacer, me ha dicho cosas tan terribles que lo odio o quiero intentar odiarlo porque sufro al amarlo tanto que preferiría simplemente olvidarlo…- confesó con tanta tristeza que quiso llorar nuevamente.

- Herm, todas las parejas pasan por momento difíciles…-

- ¡Va a tener un hijo con otra! ¡Eso no es difícil, es irreparable!- exclamó la mujer con furia.

- Ustedes se tienen un gran amor, es normal que existan grandes problemas aunque claro que no justifico la estupidez de Harry- agregó tratando de calmarla- Pero siempre hay una solución, debe de haber una buena explicación para todo esto y ya verás que la encontrarán- le sonrió con la esperanza de no haber arruinado más las cosas.

- Yo no creo que esto se solucione, ya no…- suspiró la castaña con la tristeza de un corazón roto en su voz.

- No pierdas la fe además no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros- consoló la otra.

- Siento que pronto ya no estarán para mí- sonrió amargamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Cedí ante un tentación Ginny y no sé si me arrepiento- confesó algo confundida.

- ¿A cuál tentación te refieres exactamente?- como respuesta la castaña la miró como si su pregunta hubiera sido capciosa o algo, entonces la pelirroja lo comprendió llevándose las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa- ¿Quién..?-

- Draco- murmuró.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó aún impactada- No puedo negar que ese oxigenado es guapo y tienes un cuerpo de infarto que ya debes de conocer de palmo a palmo…-

- ¡Ginny!- la regañó la otra mujer- ¡No he llegado a esos extremos!- aclaró.

- ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué tanto drama si no te acostaste con él?- inquirió la pelirroja entre decepcionada y divertida.

- El simple hecho de pensar en él como más que un amigo y besarlo es traición…- replicó- Y baja la voz- exigió mirando su entorno para verificar que no había nadie cerca.

- No seas dramática, ya no somos unas adolescentes…-

- Ese es precisamente mi punto, hice algo propio de una adolescente que no debí, aunque no estoy segura ya- habló.

- Sólo fue un desliz, con que se lo digas…- calló al ver la expresión culpable de su mejor amiga- ¿no fue solamente una vez, verdad?- la otra negó- Entonces estás consciente de que lo haces; es tu vida y tienes derecho a hacer lo que te venga en gana, lo sabes-

- Pero no quiero lastimar a Draco de nuevo, mucho menos a mis hijos…cuando estoy con él y me dejo llevar lo hago porque no puedo evitar imaginar que es Harry y me odio por ello, porque por más que lo intento no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza- admitió con frustración.

- Es que no está en tu cabeza, sino en tu corazón- la pelirroja atrajo a su amiga para abrazarla de nuevo y dejar que llorara un poco más, imaginaba el dolor que sentía y deseaba poder consolarla un poco- Tranquila Hermy, todo va a estar bien, no estás sola- repitió quedamente.

- Lo entiendo Gin, pero eso no evita que siente enormes deseos de arrancarme el corazón porque duele y puedo decirte que duele más que cien cruciatus- confesó riéndose internamente por semejante alusión al dolor.

- ¿Todo bien, damas?- preguntó repentinamente una siseante voz masculina.

- Bien, Malfoy- respondió la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido al verlo acercarse a ellas con paso elegante…algo en ese rubio no le terminaba de agradar.

- Hermione ¿qué tienes?- le preguntó directamente a la castaña al verla separarse de su amiga con los ojos llorosos.

- Nada, estoy bien Draco- contestó limpiando su rostro rápidamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- intervino Ginny poniéndose a la defensiva sin saber muy bien porqué.

- Pasaba por aquí y las vi- contestó tranquilamente- Y parece que después de tantos años sigo sin entrar en tu círculo de personas favoritas-

- No es eso exactamente, pero nunca fuimos ni seremos amigos-

- Tienes razón- asintió- Hermione, te llevaré a tu cuarto para que descanses pues el tiempo de visitas está por agotarse- propuso ácidamente ofreciendo su mano a la aludida.

- Pero Ginny…-

- Está bien, ya debo irme, Neville me espera- se incorporó sin ayuda al igual que su amiga- Luego nos vemos- se despidió dirigiéndole una desconfiada mirada al ojigris quien se limitó a sonreírle con descaro y falsedad.

- Hasta pronto y gracias por haber venido, lo necesitaba- la castaña le sonrió sinceramente dejándose conducir por su acompañante mientras a la pelirroja la embargaba una extraña sensación, como si su amiga estuviese en peligro…tonterías, estaban en Hogwarts y nada pasaría.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¡Harry! ¡Te felicito por tu espléndida estrategia!- exclamó el Ministro recibiendo fervorosamente a su más reciente adquisición.

- Nos bloquearon- espetó el otro sin sonreír.

- Lo sé- Dereck ensombreció la mirada- No escucharon razones…pero en cualquier momento llegará la escuadra de aurores alemanes que nos prometieron y quiero que tú los recibas conmigo- solicitó un poco más animado.

- ¿Dónde…?-

- En el Departamento de Aurores dentro del área de Apariciones, en cinco minutos- especificó llevándolo al sitio mencionado con rapidez y sin dejarlo replicar.

Justo iban llegando cuando un grupo de 30 individuos se materializaron en el centro del lugar, la mayor parte eran hombres pero habían algunas mujeres, todos vestían elegantes túnicas color turquesa y tenían el cabello en diversas tonalidades de rubio, de rostro severo y miradas gélidas.

- Bienvenidos- el Ministro se adelantó rápidamente- Soy Dereck Roderick, Ministro de Magia- se presentó cordialmente- Y este es Harry Potter, Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica- agregó señalando al ojiverde quien se mantuvo serio.

- Mi nombrre es Samantha Güntherr- se adelantó una de las mujeres del grupo- Soy la líderr del escuadrrón de aurrorres enviado porr Alemania- notificó sorprendiendo un poco a ambos hombres, además Harry notó que su acento era fuerte y parecido al de los búlgaros, pero a la vez distinto, sonrió, sería interesante trabajar con ellos.

- Bienvenida- dijo el pelinegro de gafas circulares.

- Supongo que grracias- respondió ella fríamente- Dado que usted es el jefe ¿qué debemos hacerr nosotrros?- preguntó con cierto sarcasmo en la voz…alemanes.

- Hoy van a instalarse en un hotel ya adecuado para ustedes, está protegido por un fidelius que yo mismo conjuré así que haga que su gente lea esto y luego quémelo, mañana nos reuniremos aquí- ordenó entregándole dicho pedazo de pergamino que la alemana tomó sin protestas.

- Bien- leyó la misiva y con una seña dirigida a sus colegas, se encaminaron hacia las chimeneas del lugar.

- ¿Cuándo hiciste eso del Fidelius, Harry?- inquirió el otro algo sorprendido.

- En la mañana cuando leí el Edicto, de hecho fue idea de Shaklebolt- contestó el aludido con serenidad.

- Perfecto, los búlgaros tampoco deben de tardar en llegar- y así como lo dijo, otro contingente de 30 personas apareció portando pesadas túnicas marrones hechas de piel y con un grueso forro- Oh, bienvenidos, yo soy…- pero fue interrumpido por un hombre que se había adelantado.

- Sé que erres el Ministro Roderrick y que quien te acompaña es Harry Potterr- declaró el hombre mirando al ojiverde que sintió conocer de algún lado a ese extranjero de toscas facciones- Ya había tenido el gusto de conocerrlo en el Colegio- añadió con lo que el ojiverde reconoció a su antiguo rival del Torneo de los Tres Magos y sabiendo familiar su acento búlgaro- Soy Víktor Krum- finalizó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Krum!- Potter le estrechó amistosamente la mano- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, pero dime ¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué una estrella de Quidditch como tú viene de auror?-

- Soy el líderr del escuadrrón y yo podrría hacerrte la misma prregunta Potterr- contestó divertido.

- De cualquier manera es un gusto volver a verte, hay un hotel totalmente seguro esperándolos, ya deben de estar los alemanes ahí, una tal Günther está a cargo, espero no les moleste la convivencia…- le ofreció un papel que contenía la dirección.

- ¿Molestarr? ¡Parra nada! Samantha es mi novia- informó el ex buscador asombrando al pelinegro que no se esperaba aquello.

- ¿Novia? ¿Qué aún no te has casado?-

- Sí perro me divorrcié, qué puedo decirr, soy un hombrre que ama la liberrtad- sonrió- ¿Cómo está Herrmione?-

- Eh…- no podía contestarle eso pues ni él mismo lo sabía- Ya hablarás con ella, ahora vete con tu gente que mañana nos reuniremos- el otro asintió retirándose del lugar sin más.

- Mmm Harry…- Dereck, que había sido puesto en segundo plano, decidió intervenir.

- Tengo que salir un momento Dereck, si me disculpas- con eso se paró en la zona de apariciones para esfumarse dejando a Roderick algo desconcertado.

Harry arribó a su casa para comunicarse por la chimenea, metió la cabeza en ella esperando una respuesta que no tardó en aparecer.

- ¿Qué pasa Potter?- inquirió la severa voz tan conocida por el hombre.

- Necesito hablar con Hermione, profesora Minerva- pidió ansiosamente.

- Tiene clase- cortó con algo de brusquedad por lo que Harry supo que estaba disgustada y lo comprendía, pues quería a la castaña como a una hija.

- No importa, esperaré…necesito aclararle algunas cosas, por favor- suplicó.

- Está bien, venga- accedió la anciana mujer desapareciendo de las llamas.

Unos segundos más tarde, Harry estaba aterrizando en su despacho estruendosamente y tratando de limpiarse el hollín manualmente hasta que se hartó y usó la magia.

- Le pido que no monte un escándalo aquí Potter- dijo ella mirándolo desde su escritorio- En breve terminará su clase así que espérela en su cuarto- el hombre asintió dirigiéndose a su destino sin cruzarse con ningún alumno, miró el cuadro que custodiaba la habitación de la mujer, pero no le habló, simplemente se recargó contra el muro para esperarla.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, la silueta de su aún esposa se acercó con paso lento hacia él, al principio venía pensativa sin verlo pero cuando lo notó, sus facciones se endurecieron y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo amenazador, apretó el paso colocándose frente a él rápidamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó con un tono de furia contenida.

- Quiero hablar contigo- contestó manteniéndose en calma.

- No lo creo, todo está muy claro- espetó ella.

- Por favor, concédeme unos minutos- rogó el hombre al verla a punto de dar la vuelta.

- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?-

- Porque soy el padre de tus hijos- afirmó con rotundidad dejando a la mujer sin argumentos ya que eso era verdad y sólo por ese hecho lo escucharía.

- Pasa- accedió a regañadientes- Sorbete de limón- recitó al cuadro que se abrió dándoles paso- Habla- dijo una vez adentro.

- Lo que Chang declaró en esa revista no es cierto- inició seriamente pues odiaba que los medios se metieran en su vida privada- Te juro que…-

- No jures- calló ella- La última vez que lo hiciste fue cuando nos casamos y no cumpliste así que abstente de ello ahora- el hombre bajó la mirada culpable.

- Es mentira lo que dice ¿me crees?- la castaña también bajó la mirada- ¡Debes creerme!- el ojiverde se alteró- ¡¿Por qué le crees más a esa revista?! ¿¡Por qué crees más en Chang?!- exclamó mirándola con desesperación.

- Porque ella era la que decía la verdad últimamente mientras que tú me traicionaste, además ¿desde cuándo dejo de ser 'Cho, mi amor' para ser Chang?- contestó bastante dolida, pero sin querer desmoronarse frente a él.

- ¡Estaba embrujado o algo!- replicó.

- Ya no intentes mentirme más, mi ingenuidad quedó atrás- le miró- Además ahora tienes una responsabilidad más importante con ella-

- ¡Ella miente!- se le acercó un paso- ¡No está embarazada!-

- ¿Estás seguro?- lo miró fijamente, pero él rodó nervioso sus esmeraldas al no poderle responder con un sí porque realmente no había pedido exámenes clínicos ni nada- ¿Lo ves?-

- Pero Herm, yo te amo a ti…- insistió tomándola de la mano.

- Hace poco me gritaste que no…yo no estoy jugando Harry, me hiciste mucho daño, me quitaste a mis hijos…- en ese punto sus orbes se humedecieron por el recuerdo.

- También de eso quiero hablarte- la soltó- Renunciaré a la custodia de los chicos y te la darán a ti con la condición de que me permitas verlos cuando quiera- propuso sorprendiendo a su interlocutora.

- ¿Qué?- no podía creer ese repentino y brusco cambio de decisión.

- Como escuchaste y otra cosa, no pienso darte el divorcio…- dijo con seguridad, lucharía por ella costase lo que costase, no la dejaría ir.

- Pues no pienso regresar contigo y en estos momentos no sabes cuánto te detesto- esta vez su mirada fue gélida- Desearía no tener que volver a ver tu rostro…pero si eso pasara creo que me dolería más…-

- Herm…- el ojiverde trató de acercarse más.

- Shh- lo calló impidiéndole al avance- No he terminado…Harry, tú eres el amor de mi vida, jamás podré amar a otro hombre porque mi corazón te perteneces aunque hayas decidido aplastarlo- confesó casi dolorosamente- Pero desde que nos conocimos nos han pasado tantas cosas, nos hemos lastimado demasiado, cuando creímos poder ser felices pasó todo esto, tus celos compulsivos y tu engaño rompieron esa ilusión, me heriste cruelmente y por más que te ame lo nuestro ya no tiene solución…- sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas-…no puedes abandonar a tu hijo, tampoco a los nuestros, pero por lo mismo no puede existir un 'nosotros', ya no…-

- No pienso darme por vencido- la tomó suavemente del rostro acariciando su mejilla- Creo en el amor a pesar de todo y de todos y estoy seguro de que podemos revivir el nuestro…- ella apartó su cara del contacto.

- Es que no lo entiendes, nuestro amor no está muerto…simplemente es imposible- sentenció con su voz triste y derrotada- Aunque nuestros pequeños siempre estarán ahí para recordarnos que alguna vez lo vivimos intensamente y que fue real, no sólo un sueño del que despertamos…por ellos tendremos que vernos y tratarnos cordialmente tal vez hasta como amigos, porque más es imposible y menos sería mortal- esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa mientras el hombre que la escuchaba derramaba lágrimas amargas porque le dolía mucho lo que ella le decía.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó dolido.

- Por Lily, Sirius y James, por nuestros hijos- confesó- Tienes que recordar que los hijos son primero…-

- Me niego a perderte- exclamó caminando en círculos cual león enjaulado, no podía aceptar semejante situación, no quería- Voy a aclarar todo esto…-

- Tal vez sea ya demasiado tarde…tus celos tal vez ya estén justificados- soltó como una estocada sorprendiendo a su compañero que contorsionó su rostro en una mueca furiosa y sus ojos chispearon de rabia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso tú y Malfoy…?- preguntó tomándola de los hombros.

- Yo también tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida- se soltó de él bruscamente sin atreverse a verlo a la cara pues sabía que sus palabras eran mentira y que ella no había hecho nada serio con al rubio, pero quería herir al ojiverde como él había hecho con ella.

Harry se apartó herido por tal confesión, tenía ganas de buscar al hurón en ese momento y partirle la cara, pero sabía que no tenía el derecho de hacerlo pues estaba recibiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina. Suspiró dejando caer sus hombros derrotado y caminó hacia la salida agregando algo.

- Las escuadras de aurores alemanes y búlgaros llegaron hace poco, Víktor Krum es el líder de los segundos y preguntó por ti- la miró por última vez con infinita tristeza- Creí que te gustaría saberlo…- recitó desapareciendo por la puerta del retrato.

Caminó mudo y con paso desganado hacia el despacho de la directora, pero antes de llegar se cruzó con un rubio bastante familiar, ambos intercambiaron una significativa mirada deteniéndose cerca el uno del otro.

- Hola Potter ¿cómo estás?- inquirió cínicamente el ojigris.

- Ni creas que voy a dejarte con ella, antes muerto- respondió el otro pasando a su lado sin más.

- Como quieras- musitó éste sonriendo malignamente, cómo deseaba asesinarlo de una vez por todas.

Malfoy siguió caminando para entrar al Gran Comedor donde los alumnos ya disfrutaban de su cena tranquilamente, dirigió una mirada envenenada a la mesa de los leones y pasó a la suya elegantemente.

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Sirius recibió la mirada como un reto, pero decidió no hacer comentario alguno, sin embargo su hermana dedujo lo que pasaba.

- Tranquilo Sirius, tienes suerte de que mamá haya hablado con él para que te permitiera volver a clases…- inició ella.

- Claro, además de quitarnos 100 puntos y hacerlo ir a detención- añadió Frank con sarcasmo.- Yo digo que por eso merece una buena broma-

- No creo, la última no salió como esperábamos- negó la castaña mirando severamente a su primo.

- Podemos mejorarla Lily, ese Malfoy se lo merece, a saber qué nos hará si se enoja más, a Sirius seguro le obliga a beber algún veneno…-

- Ya Frank- intervino su primo- Ahora hay cosas más importante por las cuales preocuparnos que por las bromas- declaró el ojiazul decidido.

- Mañana empiezan los duelos, por cierto- cambió de tema el joven Longbottom.

Los jóvenes sonrieron expectantes porque eso sí que les gustaba.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- Dense prisa- ordenó su maestra al frente de la comitiva. Esa noche la habían acordado para preparar su Cuartel, se habían reunido fuera del Castillo a las doce en punto como siempre.

Llegaron frente a la imponente figura del Sauce Boxeador que agitó sus ramas como sacudiéndose, los chicos miraron ese acto dudosos.

- Tía ¿estás segura que esta es una entrada? Porque no se ve muy segura- habló Alice.

- No sea cobarde Alice- sonrió Mordaunt aproximándose a su oído- Yo te protegeré- le susurró provocándole un grato escalofrío.

- Dejen eso ahora, debemos ver cómo entrar- intervino la otra joven.

- ¿Acaso escucho celos en tu voz, Adriana?- canturreó risuelo Madley.

- Para nada John, muévete- negó ella fríamente parándose al lado de la adulta que escuchaba sonriente la conversación.

- No te enojes…-

- Ya déjalo John, mejor avanza- dijo William con aire sereno adelantándose con su mejor amigo.

- Cuando quieran pasar deberán tocar este nudo con un conjuro- informó la castaña al ya saberlos atentos, sacó un rayo de su varita impactando el nudo correcto con lo que las ramas del árbol se paralizaron completamente- Síganme, no dura mucho- ordenó ingresando aparentemente al tronco por un hoyo que había entre sus raíces, caminaron unos minutos por un oscuro túnel que desembocaba en una trampilla por la cual llegaron a una casa bastante sucia y descuidada, cubierta de polvo y cosas destrozadas- Bienvenidos a la Casa de los Gritos- dijo tranquilamente.

- No es tan terrible como cuentan- comentó Zabini haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- Por aquí hay un sótano el cual casi nadie conoce- indicó la mujer señalando una puerta al final del pasillo, se acercó abriéndola y bajando cuidadosamente por sus escalones apolillados, los demás la siguieron con cautela para llegar al espacioso lugar e iluminarlo con sus varitas- Bien, les toca acondicionarlo- habló tranquilamente conjurando una silla para descansar a lo que los slytherin intercambiaron una mirada confusa, y los muchachos miraron a las muchachas.

- ¡Eso es sexista! Nunca he hecho limpieza así que no me vean- declaró Adriana Pucey arrogantemente.

- Yo muy poca la verdad, casi nada, una vez creo- dijo Flint compungida.

- Pues nosotros no sabemos nada de eso- tajó Madley examinando el sucio lugar.

Los jóvenes buscaron a su maestra con la mirada pidiéndole ayuda, pues por sus varitas no podría salir ningún buen hechizo de limpieza.

- ¿Por qué me miran?- la adulta enarcó una ceja- Luego de que les consigo un Cuartel y lo voy a proteger mediante un dificilísimo hechizo ¿esperan que se los remodele?- preguntó con algo de incredulidad.

- Por favor- rogaron los chicos con rostros suplicantes sacándole una sonrisa a la mujer.

- Tenían que ser slytherins- se puso de pie lanzando un conjuro para iluminar el lugar por más tiempo, luego comenzó a transformar su entorno, el piso lo limpió y cubrió con una mullida alfombra verdosa, las paredes la recubrió de madera aparentemente nueva y elegante, transformó unas piedras en sillones de piel, creó una soberbia chimenea frente a éstos, por otro lado convirtió un pedazo de madera en una gruesa mesa redonda colocando siete cómodas sillas alrededor, en otra parte conjuró unos estantes repletos de libros, más allá edificó de piedras y maderas viejas dos cuartos con 3 y 2 camas respectivamente, un cuarto de baño, adornó el sitio con cuadros de paisajes y símbolos de serpientes como creí que les gustaría. El resultado fue un elegante departamento bastante acogedor para vivir, justo como les gustaba, pues les recordaba un poco a su sala común- ¿Contentos?-

- Bastante- sonrió Peter con satisfacción tumbándose en unos de los sillones nuevos.

- ¿Y esa? ¿Qué hace aquí?- inquirió Adriana señalando hacia un cuadro que los miraba.

- Ah, les presentó a Madmoiselle Dubois- indicó a lo que la joven de aspecto arrogante hizo una venia educadamente- Fue una gran hechicera francesa que creó importantes conjuros en el campo de la transformación, pasé mucho tiempo buscando su cuadro hasta que di con un par, el otro está en mi habitación, creí que sería una útil vía de comunicación-

- Siempre es un placer servir a una hechicera tan poderosa como usted Hermione- declaró la joven sonriente y sin acento.

-Merci Cath- sonrió de vuelta la castaña.

- Me parece buena idea- accedió el líder del nuevo grupo- He pensado también en la iluminación, sería excelente contar con un Grubaith para simbolizar nuestra unión- soltó Robert mirando a su tía significativamente.

- ¡¿Qué?!- se alarmó ésta- ¡¿Quieren más?! ¡Me están explotando!- se quejó bufando indignada.

- Oh vamos tía, será genial, nos enseñas el hechizo, lo hacemos y quedará perfecto- insistió el chico suplicante.

- ¿Por qué precisamente el Grubaith?- preguntó John algo perdido.

- Porque es la llama del fuego eterno y simboliza parte de tu ser…me parece un magnífico símbolo para el grupo- comentó Baddock sabiamente impresionando de paso a Adriana.

- Me agrada la idea, vamos tía hazlo- suplicó Alice entusiasmada.

- Es magia muy avanzada y el Grubaith se ha usado para crear alianzas, no se debe tomar a la ligera…- comentó, pero al ver que los chicos no se retractarían suspiró además le parecía un bonito gesto, levantó su varita- Primero deben concentrar su energía en su corazón, deben sentir que se amplifica en ese punto por unos momentos, pero no la dejen mucho o podrían sufrir un paro- cerró los ojos concentrándose- Luego pásenla suavemente hacia la mano con la que sostienen la varita, deben tener mucho cuidado porque es mucho poder, después sáquenlo hacia la varita misma- para ese momento su varita se iluminó por completo vibrando leve pero constantemente- Al final sólo expúlsenlo…¡Grubaith!- conjuró haciendo una elegante floritura provocando que una bola de energía ambarina quedara suspendida en el aire iluminando con portentuosidad la nueva habitación y dejando asombrados a los estudiantes que la observaban minuciosamente. Aunque a la castaña le supo distinta, cierta vez hizo una, pero la recordaba grande y esta a penas tenía el tamaño de una bola de béisbol lo cual no le agradó mucho.

- Es hermosa- soltó Alice con una sonrisa a lo que si maestra le sonrió de vuelta dejando el problema atrás.

- ¡Grubaith!- exclamó otra voz súbitamente dejando salir un rayo de energía descontrolado de su varita que no se acumuló en ningún lado.

- ¡Robert! ¿Qué te propones?- regañó la adulta mirando ceñuda a su joven aprendiz quien respiraba aceleradamente.

- Hacer el hechizo- declaró con una sonrisita.

- Debes practicar y meditar antes porque ocupa mucha energía, ahora no creo que seas capaz de levitar algo- sermoneó- Pero un día lo lograrán si trabajan duro-

William levitó la llama del fuego eterno colocándola sobre un pedestal que él mismo conjuró con otros seis alrededor.

- Todos los miembros del ReinsBlut debemos conjurar una- declaró el rubio mientras sus compañeros asentían.

- Bien, pero devuelvan la mía que yo no soy miembro de su intento de secta- debatió la castaña al ver tal acción.

- ¿De qué hablas, tía? Tú eres la principal, la que nos enseñó todo- espetó Peter cruzándose de brazos- Ahora no te puedes salir o tendríamos que mandarte un obliviate- los otros rieron apoyando lo dicho por su compañero haciendo sonreír una vez más a la mujer agradecida por el gesto.

- Entonces estamos en el Sótano de la Casa de los Gritos en los terrenos de Hogwarts, Cuartel del ReinsBlut ahora- comentó con voz firme, cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el difícil conjuro, permaneció así unos minutos hasta que comenzó a mover su varita hacia diversas direcciones formando complicadas figuras, más tarde unas estelas blanquecinas emanaron de la punta de su varita conforme continuaba dibujando en el aire hasta que cadi rincón del lugar quedó invadido por una especie de neblina cálida- William- habló quedamente a lo que el aludido su aproximó sabiendo su papel, ella lo apuntó abriéndole una herida en su brazo de donde extrajo apenas unas cuantas gotas de sangre mismas que evaporó combinándolas con su neblina la cual se tornó roja al instante y una luz cegadora invadió el lugar, luego no pudieron ver nada más que una profunda oscuridad.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Alice con inseguridad.

- No veo nada y mi Lumos no sirve- agregó Peter.

- Es el Fidelius…- murmuró Robert maravillado.

- Correcto, eso pasa cuando logran entrar a un lugar protegido por el Fidelius sin ser invitados, somos vulnerables ahora, William debe invitarnos- aclaró Hermione sin alterar en lo absoluto.

Segundos después todos pudieron ver nuevamente la habitación mientras William les sonreía al notarlos enfocar los ojos en él otra vez.

- Sorprendente- murmuró John con sincera admiración.

- Yo diría complicado…- zanjó la ojimiel desplomándose en un sillón bastante fatigada por la cantidad de energía mágica consumida en ese rato.

- Vamos, no creo que te hayas cansado por estas cositas- sonrió John enarcando una ceja.

- Pues no me creas jovencito- contestó ella sin mover un dedo- Ahora William es oficialmente su guardián secreto, ya saben cómo funciona- explicó- Espero sean muy cuidadosos de ahora en adelante porque si siguen con esto de su grupo, correrán mucho peligro, deben de ser muy discretos y no confiar en nadie, ahora ese nuevo Señor Oscuro no los toma mucho en cuenta pero ya los buscará para desaparecerlos…sus vidas estarán en serio riesgo- recitó con tomo calmado pero firme para dejarles bien claro en lo que se estaban metiendo.

- Sabemos todo eso y aún así vamos a continuar- dijo Zabini con gesto decidido.

- Esta es una guerra de todos y queremos participar- secundó Baddock con seriedad.

- Debemos arriesgarnos por la causa- murmuró Adriana fríamente.

- Bien- asintió parándose con desgana- Ya que les advertí me voy a dormir un poco, la poción es buena, pero nada remplaza acostarme un rato- sonrió encaminándose a la salida del nuevo Cuartel y antes de salir agregó- Por cierto Robert, tus padres te mandan saludos- el aludido se quedó unos segundos procesando la información hasta que ya no vio a su maestra y pudo esbozar una sincera sonrisa.

- Me cae bien la tía Hermione, tiene buen gusto- habló Peter observando mejor el lugar.

- Ja- rió Zabini medio distraído, pues pensaba en lo mucho que le agradecía a esa mujer por su gran ayuda y reconocía que por eso estaría dispuesto hasta a ayudar algún día a sus hijitos por más que detestara al mayor de ellos.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- No sabía que los maestrros podían vagarr tan tarrde porr el Castillo- declaró una voz masculina dejando congelada a la ojimiel justo frente a su habitación.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó extrañada al no ver al individuo que le hablaba al tiempo que aferraba su varita.

- Trranquila soy un viejo amigo- la persona se dejó ver ante la mujer que lo reconoció enseguida, pues seguía igual que cuando la invitó al baile de cuarto grado.

- ¿Víktor?- inquirió sin terminar de asimilar su presencia.

- Hola Herrmione- sonrió la estrella de Quidditch.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Buena noche tengan todos, sé que tiene años que no actualizo, pero efectivamente tenía (tengo) muchas cosas en mente y se me pasó por completo seguir subiendo capítulos, a pesar de ello les agradezco que sigan leyendo lo que absurdamente escribo jeje.**

**Gracias especialmente a **_**Elisa Li Kinomoto**_** por el constante apoyo y por recordarme que siguen ahí los lectores, lamento la tardanza y espero este capi te haya gustado.**

**En fin, hasta la próxima que espero sea pronto jeje.**

**¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	24. Patronus Vs Noctronus

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Patronus Vs. Noctronus**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_En el silencio de la noche, sonríe;_

_ante la cruda adversidad, lucha;_

_en la más profunda obscuridad, brilla;_

_cuando todo parezca perdido, vence;_

_jamás temas a las sombras,_

_pues ellas sólo indican que,_

_en algún lugar cercano, _

_resplandece la luz._

_--Fragmento de una carta de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore--_

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la castaña recuperando el habla por completo.

- Vaya forrma de recibirr a un amigo- dijo el pelinegro de ojos pardos con un falso tono de reclamo- Además haces esperrarr ¿qué haces merrodeando porr ahí?- inquirió recuperando el tono alegre que empleaba siempre al dirigirse a ella.

- Oh, pues yo, mmm, estaba patrullando el Castillo- mintió algo nerviosa, pues no se esperaba nada de eso.

- No cambias, eh? Siemprre demasiado prreocupada- sonrió el búlgaro aproximándose para envolverla en un afectuoso abrazo que ella aceptó de buena gana, sus constantes intercambios de correspondencia y sus comunes llamadas por chimenea durante años, habían forjado una sólida amistad entre ambos superando de una vez por todas su juvenil enamoramiento- ¿Cómo estás?-

- ¿Acaso no has leído Corazón de Bruja?- preguntó ella con marcado enfado separándose de su amigo.

- Sabes bien que yo no leo esa basurra desde hace años- la miró a la cara con preocupación- Tu última carrta me confundió un poco, noté en tu cadencia trristeza además me sorrprrendió tu inusual petición de la escoba…- confesó.

- Pues decidí finalmente aprovecharme de tu fama en el Quidditch para conseguir ese modelo, porque me dieron ganas de volar- contestó sin más mientras se encogía de hombros.

- También pudiste pedírselo a Harry, él es una estrella igualmente y debo confesar que mucho más vanagloriada que yo- aventuró el hombre a lo que ella desvió rápidamente la mirada, no quería inmiscuir a su amigo en sus problemas personales, pero tampoco deseaba ocultarle algo que había volteado su mundo y destrozado su corazón…- ¿Qué ha pasado Herrmione?- inquirió el hombre sospechando algo malo debido a la vacilación de su amiga.

- Harry y yo tenemos problemas en nuestro matrimonio…de hecho, vamos a separarnos- soltó finalmente con voz queda tratando de no mostrar el dolor que sentía, pero el buscador lo percibió claramente.

- Ey- él la tomó del mentón suavemente- Yo ya pasé porr algo así, aunque no puedo decirrte qué hacerr lo que sí puedo decirrte es que cuentas conmigo parra lo que sea, no imporrta de qué se trrate- sonrió gentilmente sin escandalizarse como todos los que se enteraban de su situación, eso la relajó de inmediato haciéndola sonreír genuinamente.

- Entonces ¿me ayudarás a irrumpir en Gringotts mañana? Hace tiempo que lo vengo pensando- cuestionó la mujer con aire juguetón.

- Tú sólo dime qué hacerr, con ese cerrebrro tuyo segurramente salimos victorriosos- asintió el hombre captando la broma y soltando una de sus bruscas carcajadas.

- Gracias Víktor- declaró la mujer castaña sintiéndose un poco mejor al estar con su amigo, pues él simplemente le brindaba su apoyo sin pedir explicaciones, mismas que no quería relatar una vez más- ¿No pasas a tomar algo?- ofreció percatándose de que seguían en el pasillo.

- No podrría entrar a la habitación de una dama a estas horras de la madrrugada- se hizo el sorprendido levantando una mano hacia su corazón en gesto angustiado- Sólo vine a saludarrte- aclaró notando con placer cómo la mujer madura se sonrojaba levemente.

- Entonces ¿te vas?-

- Así es, debo dorrmirr un poco parra comenzarr el trrabajo temprrano- confesó.

- Ah cierto, me enteré que eres el jefe de tu escuadrón, felicidades- recordó.

- Grracias, perro a puesto a que no sospechas quien es el jefe del escuadrrón alemán…- la castaña no respondió por lo que continuó- Mi novia- informó con orgullo.

- ¿Tu novia? ¿Acaso es Samantha?- se alegró- ¿La famosa Sam?-

- Correcto, yo mismo te la prresentarré, clarro que con la condición de que tú me prresentes a tus famosos hijos- condicionó ya que solamente los conocía por fotografías.

- Desde luego, por cierto ¿cómo está Mark?- hizo referencia al único hijo del búlgaro que tendría uno o dos años más que su hijo mayor.

- Enorrme e iniciándose en el noble arrte del Quidditch- dijo orgulloso de su primogénito- Perro luego hablarremos más tranquilamente, me despido porr ahorra- tomó la mano de la mujer para depositar un suave beso en ella tal y como había hecho en el Baile de Navidad de hacía tantos años ya, esto les provocó gratos recuerdos haciéndolos sonreír abiertamente.

- Cuídate mucho- deseó mirando su musculosa figura alejándose de ella con su característico paso desgarbado.

Suspiró sintiéndose ligeramente menos abatida por su encuentro y breve conversación, dijo la contraseña al cuadro que la dejó ingresar con gusto, luego se dispuso a dormir unas cuantas horas para así depurar de su cerebro tantos pensamientos, pues el día verdaderamente había sido muy largo y lleno de acontecimientos.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- Buenos días alumnos- saludó con alegría el bonachón profesor de DCAO, Owen Leitz, a los jóvenes de gryffindor y slytherin presentes que apenas murmuraron una respuesta, era su primera clase del día y seguían algo somnolientos- Hoy aprenderemos algo muy especial- miró a los chicos con una chispa de emoción en sus ojos castaños- Les enseñaré a convocar un Patronus- declaró captando la atención finalmente- ¿Alguien sabe qué es eso?- de inmediato varias manos se levantaron- Dígame señorita Potter-

- Un Patronus es una fuerza positiva que protege a quien lo invoca del hechizo de los dementores proyectando las cosas de las que éstos se alimentan repeliéndolos- recitó con el tono de sabelotodo heredado de su progenitora.

- Excelente explicación, 10 puntos para Gryffindor- concedió el hombre pasándose una mano por su simpática barba de chivo vetada de canas- Debo aclarar que muchos pueden hacer este encantamiento, pero el verdaderamente útil es el corpóreo llamado patroni que sólo algunos pueden conjurar. Primero deben de aprender las palabras Expecto Patronum- pronunció lentamente para que las captaran- Al mismo tiempo deben de concentrarse en un recuerdo muy alegre, el más alegre que posean y entonces la magia se manifestará- sonrió- Preparen su varita y pónganse en parejas, quiero que éstas sean con alguien que no sea de su casa- aclaró recibiendo murmullos de inconformidad.

- Creo que tendrás el placer de ser mi pareja Potter- sonrió un ojiverde de cabello rizado a la joven castaña que tenía enfrente.

- Un placer bastante dudoso Zabini- replicó mordazmente ella a lo que el otro no se inmutó, más allá el mellizo de la chica miraba con rencor a la slytherin que le había tocado de pareja.

- Para mí no…ya veremos si eres capaz de realizar este conjuro- retó blandiendo su varita con evidente soberbia.

- Ya lo creo, porque debo defenderme del dementor que tengo enfrente- contestó mirándolo con fijeza.

- Mira que yo no inicié con la agresión- esbozó una mueca ante tal ataque- Me lastima que me compares con esa criatura tenebrosa- dramatizó un poco.

- Por favor Zabini- ella enarcó una ceja algo divertida por la actuación del chico- Deja de perder el tiempo y has tu intento-

- Nada de eso, las damas primero- replicó con su sonrisita.

- No sabía que eras tan caballeroso, pero si insistes…-

- Insisto, quiero ver tu rotundo fracaso-

- En tus sueños, tú serás el que va a fracasar- objetó soberbiamente, si bien no aprobaba la arrogancia del chico, ella tenía la suya respecto al aprendizaje, debía ser la mejor en todo lo referente al mismo.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres apostarlo?- propuso con malicia.

- Yo no apuesto con serpientes-

- ¿No será que tienes miedo de perder contra mí?- inquirió sabiendo de sobra que la mayor debilidad de la castaña era que dudaran de su conocimiento y habilidades.

- Para nada ¿qué ofreces?- cedió al sentirse sin otra opción, además estaba segura de que el slytherin no ganaría.

- Si tú consigues un patronus mejor que el mío, haré tus deberes por un mes y no te molestaré por el mismo lapso de tiempo- ella asintió bastante conforme- Pero si yo te supero, tú tendrás que salir conmigo a Hogsmeade- ante esto ella tragó saliva ¿qué pretendía con eso? ¿Humillarla? ¿Hacer que su hermano y primos se enojasen con ella? no estaba segura, pero aún así asintió.

- Hecho- accedió estrechando la mano de su supuesto enemigo a lo que éste sonrió triunfante, realmente nunca había hecho ese conjuro, pero confiaba en su capacidad.

- Adelante- concedió el chico bajando su varita de momento.

- Bien- la chica respiró profundamente concentrándose en su propósito pues no debía dudar, levantó su varita hacia su compañero lista para conjurar- ¡Expecto Patronum!- exclamó visualizando un recuerdo feliz de uno de sus cumpleaños pasados, de su varita salió un denso humo plateado que pronto formó una nube brillante, pero no pasó a más.

- Lindo intento señorita Potter, no estuvo nada mal para ser la primera vez, 5 puntos para su Casa- calificó el profesor desde el frente haciendo sonreír a la chica.

- Supera eso Zabini- retó con autosuficiencia cruzándose de brazos.

- Como gustes- el joven levantó su varita buscando un recuerdo feliz que sirviera para el conjuro, debía ser uno importante…y le llegaron varios, su madre besándolo, sus amigos unidos, su padre diciéndole que lo quería, esos recuerdos eran relativamente recientes y lo habían hecho una persona muy dichosa, pues la vida no había sido precisamente justa cuando era pequeño y tal parecía que ahora se lo estaba compensando de alguna manera, por lo tanto sus recuerdos felices eran muchos y poderosos, estaba listo para intentar proyectarlos- ¡Expecto Patronum!- exclamó con firmeza sintiendo cómo toda esa energía positiva se canalizaba por su varita para salir en forma de humo plateado que tomó poco a poco consistencia dejando ver a un soberbio lobo que aulló por el salón unos pocos segundos hasta esfumarse sin dejar rastro alguno.

- ¡Brillante señor Zabini! ¡Excelente! ¡Ha logrado un patronus corpóreo al primer intento! ¡Lo felicito! ¡30 puntos para Slytherin!- bramó el profesor Leitz con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras Lily abría su boca asombrada pues no podía creer lo sucedido, aún miraba sorprendida el lugar donde el patronus había desaparecido y, cuando miró la sonrisa arrogante de su compañero, supo que todo había sido real y había perdido la apuesta que ingenuamente había aceptado, segura de su victoria.

- Me parece bastante obvio quién ha ganado- le dijo el ojiverde sacándola de sus cavilaciones y respirando aceleradamente, al parecer el ganar le había drenado bastante de su poder mágico.

- Ya lo habías hecho antes- acusó ella de inmediato.

- Para nada, fue mi primer intento y sinceramente no me interesa si me crees o no- agregó al ver su mirada amenazante- Hicimos una apuesta y debes cumplir, después de todo no se puede jugar con estas cosas- explicó.

- Lo sé- gruñó ella- ¿Cuándo será?- inquirió resignada.

- Te lo diré a su tiempo, aún no lo decido. Un placer hacer tratos contigo.- concluyó pasando a su lado para regresar a su lugar al igual que todos los demás.

- Ese idiota…- gruñó su hermano sentándose en su banco- Lo logró de pura suerte…maldito tonto- de pronto notó que su melliza estaba distraída- ¿Y tú qué tienes, Lily?-

- Nada- cortó regresando a la realidad nuevamente.

- Pero…-

- Nada, escucha al profesor que va a decir algo- calló sin querer decirle acerca de la apuesta, pues si lo hacía de seguro el bruto de su hermano mataba al slytherin.

- Todos estuvieron muy bien chicos- carraspeó- ¡Expecto Patronum!- de su varita salió un simpático sapo que brincó por toda el aula sacando risitas por doquier- El patroni es su animal vital, es decir, representa su energía positiva, es un signo de luz infinita- hizo además de acariciar con cariño a su sapo que croó feliz- Él los protegerá de la energía negativa que pueda amenzarlos, además mediante él pueden enviar mensajes confiables, se sabe que la Orden del Fénix usaba este método de comunicación entre ellos puesto que nadie puede copiar un patroni, todos son únicos- el suyo desapareció en un graciosos salto y una mano se levantó- ¿Sí, señor Mordaunt?- señaló.

- Si este patronus es formado por energía positiva ¿existe algo formado por energía negativa?- cuestionó luego de haber pensando detenidamente en el asunto y no es que le gustara la magia oscura como muchos podrían suponer puesto que era un slytherin, sino simplemente le gustaba conocer de todo.

- Claro que sí, un claro y conocido ejemplo son las imperdonables que requieren de odio para que surtan efecto- informó provocando un estremecimiento general- Aunque hay un conjuro muy antiguo que inventaron unos hechiceros especializados en magia negra, pocos lo conocen porque es como un patronus corpóreo, pero alimentado por sentimientos negativos…se llama Noctronus y quien lo conjura debe de tener algo muy oscuro en su interior, yo nunca he visto uno aunque los libros dicen que son totalmente tan negros como resplandeciente es su contraparte y provocan algo muy parecido a los dementores- ensombreció su mirada, pues él había luchado contra muchos dementores durante la Gran Guerra y no eran nada agradables- Puedo decirles con orgullo que no soy ni remotamente capaz de producir uno y espero que ustedes tampoco- concluyó más animado dando por terminada su clase a lo que todo mundo salió.

- ¿Qué nos toca?- preguntó un sonriente Frank caminando con sus primos.

- Pociones…- bufó Sirius de mala gana suprimiendo la sonrisa de su primo pelinegro.

- Ni modo, supongo que no necesito recordarte que el profesor te odia- inquirió éste.

- Pues tendremos que soportarnos mutuamente porque no pienso soportar sus humillaciones- gruñó el castaño.

- Pero alégrate, en la comida van a anunciar los primeros duelos- recordó el joven animando a su mejor amigo y familiar no sanguíneo quien sonrió olvidando su furia de momento mientras su hermana se mantenía a su lado sin decir palabra pues iba pensativa, cosa que le intrigaba a Sirius, pero ya lo averiguaría luego, seguramente era algo de la escuela que no debía preocuparle…qué equivocado estaba.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- No lo sé Owen…- comentó con tono dudoso una castaña en la mesa del profesorado.

- Vamos Hermione, será divertido. Si los alumnos participan ¿por qué no nosotros?- insistió el profesor de DCAO mirando con súplica a su colega.

- ¿Minerva aprueba tu sugerencia?- preguntó tratando de librarse del profesor, pues no estaba muy convencida de participar en el Torneo.

- ¡Claro! Le pareció una magnífica idea aunque desde luego ella se disculpó por no poder participar debido a sus responsabilidades- informó el hombre animado mientras Hermione sonreía internamente al reconocer la argucia de la directora para zafarse del Torneo.

- Bueno Owen, yo también tengo muchas responsabilidades…- inició tratando de seguir la estrategia de su antigua profesora de Transformaciones.

- Nada de eso, ella porque es la directora- negó- Este Torneo es tanto para distraer a los alumnos y entrenarlos como para divertirnos a nosotros, sé que no te arrepentirás además no será tan interesante sin la 'hechicera invencible' en el juego.- suplicó tratando de halagarla, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada severa por el tonto apodo que le habían puesto y un bufido de exasperación ante su insistencia.

Ambos profesores sostuvieron un breve duelo de voluntades donde finalmente la castaña cedió reconociendo que no le vendría mal algo de acción ya que estaba recluida en el Castillo y tenía muchas cosas preocupantes en mente que ya le estaban provocando jaqueca.

- Bien…pero supongo anunciarás las parejas de profesores luego ¿no?-

- No, ya las tengo hechas- ella lo miró de manera suspicaz- Sabía que aceptarías- se excusó complacido dándole un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza mientras la directora se ponía de pie.

- Atención- comenzó la anciana mujer elevando su voz unas octavas para callar a los alumnos, lo cual no le costó mucho porque éstos estaban esperando el anuncio- Como saben, hoy inicia el Torneo de Duelo- hubo cuchicheos animados- Así que cedo la palabra al profesor Leitz quien es el organizador- el aludido se puso de pie rápidamente carraspeando un poco.

- Hoy a las 6 de la tarde en punto iniciará el Torneo de Duelo, conforme éste avance cambiaremos de locación para hacerlo más dinámico; el primer lugar será en los terrenos de la cabaña de Hagrid y ya tengo la lista de las primeras parejas de duelistas- mostró con orgullo un rollo de pergamino extendido- Como son muchos las podrán consultar en cada una de sus Salas Comunes- sonrió ampliamente- Pero antes de que vayan a revisarlas, les tengo una sorpresa…haremos también un Torneo entre los profesores- soltó con evidente emoción misma que contagió a los estudiantes, pues era una perfecta oportunidad de ver las capacidades de sus docentes más allá de la teoría- Las parejas en esta ocasión sí puedo nombrarlas: el profesor Hagrid contra la profesora Sprout, la profesora Barone contra el profesor Nolan, la profesora Trelawney contra el profesor Malfoy, la profesora Vector contra el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Potter contra el profesor Ruskin y finalmente la profesora Sinistra contra mí; como somos bastantes y seguramente serán duelos largos, los dividiremos, luego de que pasen ustedes seremos nosotros, pero sólo con 3 duelos o menos, todo depende del tiempo…- añadió sin perder su entusiasmo- Creo que eso es todo jóvenes, los veo más tarde- finalizó regresando a su lugar tranquilamente ante el nuevo barullo del público pues ya especulaban quién tenía más posibilidades de ganar y querían saber contra quién les había tocado la primera pelea, más que nada cierto grupo de amigos/familiares de túnicas variadas.

- Coman deprisa chicos, quiero ver las parejas de duelo- sonrió Sirius engullendo su alimento con rapidez y, sorprendentemente, sin ahogarse en el proceso.- Ya quiero ver el nombre del pobre al que derrotaré- siguió hablando.

- Espero que te toque con alguien bueno para que baje un poco tu ego- le reprendió Bill a su lado terminado de comer con calma, no era su mesa, pero usualmente se sentaba ahí para charlar con sus primos y hermana.

- Bueno Bill, si le toca conmigo seguramente no pasa a la otra etapa- rió Frank terminando con su comida de un golpe e inflando su pecho con orgullo.

- Pues si a ti te toca conmigo te irá muy mal- amenazó una chica rubia sonriendo sin dejar ni un segundo de comer vorazmente tal y como hacía su padre.

- Nosotros no pelearemos Sara, tú eres muy pequeña para enfrentarte a alguien como yo- se burló el joven Longbottom sintiendo el placer de burlarse de su prima.

- Dejen ya de discutir- calmó Lily al ver a su prima a punto de responderle- Podrán descargar todo el enojo que tenga en unos minutos- recordó- Aunque me gustaría saber cómo te sientes James- preguntó a su hermano menor que había llegado a sentarse con ellos una vez que hubo terminado de comer con sus compañeros de Casa.

- Pues bien, gracias- respondió el niño muy calmado.

- ¿No estás nervioso?- insistió la joven de ojos verdes.

- No ¿por qué habría de estarlo?- se extrañó el infante.

- ¡Pues por el duelo hermano! De una vez te advierto que debes ser el ganador de tu categoría- exclamó Sirius sonriente.

- Ah- sonrió- No me inscribí al Torneo- informó como si nada, pero a su hermano casi le da algo y si hubiese estado tomando alguna bebida, seguro la escupía.

- ¡¿Cómo que no te inscribiste?! ¡¿Estás de broma?!- le preguntó tomándolo de los hombros para sacudirlo.

- No, hablo enserio.- dijo el menor sin inmutarse ante las sacudidas.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No lo creo! ¡Primero quedas en Ravenclaw y luego huyes de los duelos! ¡¿Qué sigue?! ¡¿Ser amigo de los slytherin?!- dramatizó el joven castaño de ojos azules.

- Cállate Sirius, no exageres- lo calmó su melliza mientras miraba a su otro hermano- ¿Por qué no quisiste participar James?- preguntó con tono amable, pero por dentro también estaba inconforme por la decisión de su hermanito pues ella poseía un espíritu tan competitivo-duelista como el de su mellizo.

- Porque simplemente no me gusta pelear, parece que esa parte de la genética la tomaron por completo ustedes dos- explicó sin quitar la sonrisa de su infantil rostro ante el asombro de sus primos quienes no se atrevían aún a participar en la charla de los Potter.

- Ufff- gruñó el castaño sin querer añadir más, pero evidentemente molesto.

- Tú te lo pierdes enano- intervino Frank revolviéndole el cabello negro azabache para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Los jóvenes terminaron con su comida finalmente para asistir a las clases restantes del día con deseos de que llegara la hora de su duelo, habían revisado ya quiénes serían sus oponentes y podían decir con seguridad que ganarían esa ronda.

Al atardecer llegó el momento tan esperado, todo el alumnado se aglomeró en el sitio señalado mismo que ya estaba ambientado para la ocasión, habían gradas por todos lados alrededor de la plataforma rectangular típica de los duelos y los profesores ya estaban acomodados en sus lugares.

- ¡Bienvenidos!- exclamó Owen Leitz aplicándose un sonorus- Ha llegado la hora para dar inicio oficial al Torneo de Duelo Primera Edición, ya saben las reglas: el primero que caiga de la plataforma, se quede sin varita o se desmaye, pierde y no están permitidos hechizos de magia negra para los alumnos…sin más que agregar les deseo toda la suerte del mundo y ¡qué comiencen los duelos!- vociferó emocionado instando a los participantes a pasar de dos en dos.

Los duelos no duraron demasiado tiempo, menos los de los primeros años pues conocían pocos hechizos para prolongarlo más, a pesar de eso se notaba que el entrenamiento había servido de algo. Ni Sara, Lily, Sirius, Frank o Bill tuvieron problema alguno para vencer a sus contrincantes que, aunque dieron batalla, no pudieron superarlo, después de todo las clases extra de DCAO dedicadas a prepararse para combatir no había sido en vano, aunque hubiesen preferido que sus padres o madres los entrenaran personalmente, sin embargo no pudo ser así y ahora ya estaban en la siguiente etapa y cada uno pensaba llegar hasta donde su capacidad aguantase, si era posible ganar.

- Felicidades a todos- habló de nuevo el profesor Leitz- Ahora para cerrar este día, tendrá lugar el duelo de profesores. Primero combatirán la profesora Sprout contra el profesor Hagrid- ambos docentes se acercaron a la plataforma y se colocaron en posición de duelo mientras Owen levantaba una barrera entre el campo de duelo y los espectadores ya que serían hechizos más peligrosos que los de los alumnos y la seguridad ante todo.- ¡Inicien!- exclamó.

El semigigante se notaba algo nervioso, pero se veía imponente ante la pequeña y regordeta figura de la profesora de Herbología que mantenía una serena mirada. Ambos adultos se quedaron quietos unos segundos pensando en su ataque hasta que el semigigante blandió su sombrilla disparando un hechizo que la otra bloqueó con relativa facilidad regresándoselo con mayor potencia a lo que el hombre se cubrió exitosamente contra atacando sin perder tiempo, la mujer saltó mágicamente convocando del suelo una poderosa enredadera la cual algunos pudieron identificar como el lazo del diablo y contuvieron la respiración.

La planta comenzó a enrollarse en torno al descomunal hombre barbado quien no pudo escapar a tiempo siendo lentamente inmovilizado, pero antes de que su mano derecha quedara fuera de combate recordó un útil hechizo y convocó un haz de luz que lo liberó de inmediato del agarre de la enredadera, pero la profesora ya se esperaba eso así que antes de dejarlo recuperarse, le lanzó un hechizo que lo empujó con fuerza haciéndolo caer de la plataforma con brusquedad.

- ¡La victoria es para la profesora Sprout!- anunció el otro maestro aplaudiendo a la mujer junto con el alumnado que reía al ver cómo Hagrid se sobaba la retaguardia con gesto compungido- Es turno de los profesores Vector y Flitwick- seguido al anuncio ambos aludidos tomaron sus respectivos lugares con gesto sonriente. Todo el mundo ubicaba al pequeño profesor de Encantamientos de edad avanzada, de gran barba blanca y que siempre sonreía a sus alumnos, pero no muchos conocían a la profesora de Aritmancia de porte serio y estricto que bien podían comparar con el de su directora, también era de baja estatura, pero se notaba su energía a kilómetros- ¡Inicien!-

Ante la señal, los combatientes lanzaron un hechizo al mismo tiempo sin que los rayos se cruzaran, pero deteniendo al otro sin problemas, enseguida el pequeño hombre levitó una de las calabazas del jardín de Hagrid arrojándola a la mujer quien convocó un hechizo repulsor haciéndolas explotar a medio camino con lo que ambos duelistas y el lugar se cubrieron de la materia anaranjada…Vector corrió hacia un costado lanzado un hechizo de desarme que fue obstruido por un hechizo reflejante que casi consigue darle, sin embargo Flitwick se levitó a sí mismo para contra atacar. El duelo esta vez duró más de lo esperado pues ambos eran muy hábiles a pesar de todo, combatían con esmero y no deseaban perder aunque todo tiene que terminar en algún momento y la avanzada edad de uno no jugó en su favor, pues era incapaz de seguir el ritmo de su vigorosa contrincante y prefirió rendirse guardando la dignidad que le quedaba pues, en su juventud, había sido un campeón de Duelo y sabía cuándo era momento de poner un hasta aquí, ya no tenía edad para persistir.

- Admito tu victoria Ann- declaró el anciano visiblemente agitado y mostrando el alto su varita.

- Hace algunos años jamás habría soñado con derrotarte Fiblius- sonrió la mujer con gentileza.

- Tú lo has dicho, hace algunos años- asintió con lo que ambos se aproximaron para tomarse amistosamente de la mano y dar por finalizado del duelo.

- ¡Gana la profesora Vector!- exclamó Leitz pasando al frente otra vez ante los aplausos de los alumnos y profesores, perder con dignidad era bien recibido- Ahora vamos con el último duelo del día entre la profesora Trelawney y el profesor Malfoy- los recién nombrados se adelantaron, una con paso tambaleante y apariencia enclenque mientras que el otro portaba una soberbia mirada y su paso era firme aunque desganado, no se dignó a esbozar gesto alguno pues le parecía estúpido aquel enfrentamiento, esa mujer era menos que un squib para él. Se pusieron frente a frente a lo que la excéntrica mujer tembló levemente reconociendo que no servía para pelear al instante y seguramente perdería pero ya estaban ahí y no había vuelta atrás- ¡Incien!-

La profesora de Adivinación retrocedió de un saltó convocando un protego de inmediato, pero el rubio ni siquiera se movió, solamente le mostró una prepotente sonrisa al percibir el miedo de su contrincante si es que a eso se le podía llamar así, sería tan sencillo derrotarla tal vez hasta matarla con un simple giro de su muñeca, pero no podía arriesgar su secretismo de esa manera por desgracia, así que decidió conformarse con sacarla de combate…caminó lentamente hacia la mujer de grandes gafas que estaba paralizada de miedo, no sabía por qué, pero el rubio hombre le aterraba, le lanzó varios hechizo en un intento de mantenerlo alejado, sin embargo el profesor los detuvo con facilidad sin dejar de avanzar ni un segundo, cuando estuvo a un paso de ella estiró su mano con la palma hacia arriba invitándole a que le entregara su arma por las buenas, ella lo miró a través de sus gruesos anteojos decidiendo que no tenía otra alternativa realmente si quería salir caminando del encuentro, así que le tendió su varita dándose automáticamente por vencida.

Con eso terminó el duelo, los alumnos miraron con cierta compasión a la atolondrada profesora, desde que nombraron a la pareja ya sabían cuál sería el resultado, pero les sorprendió la frialdad con la cuál su profesor de pociones consiguió su victoria mientras que a otra persona le hizo sonreír la situación, la castaña sabía que Draco sentía como un golpe a su orgullo el regalado triunfo y que había preferido que ella se rindiese a que él se viera en la necesidad de derrotarla vergonzosamente.

- Bien, el profesor Malfoy gana- anunció Leitz sin mucho entusiasmo retirando todas las protecciones- Ahora…- pero antes de poder continuar un sonido extraño inundó el lugar provocando un repentino escalofrío en todos los presentes quienes giraron el rostro hacia los lindes del Bosque Prohibido de donde el peculiar sonido provenía, el sol ya estaba ocultándose lo cual le daba un aspecto algo siniestro al lugar donde decían habitaban toda clase de criaturas peligrosas.

Los docentes sacaron sus varitas de inmediato para ponerse en guardia pues temían algún ataque aunque las barreras mágicas del Castillo los protegerían sin duda, al parecer muchos alumnos pensaron lo mismo porque sacaron sus varitas entre murmullos consternados mientras los más pequeños se arremolinaban cerca de los prefectos conocidos.

- Jefes de Casa, regresen a los alumnos al Castillo- ordenó la directora con autoridad sacando del trance a todos, los cuatro profesores aludidos se adelantaron para obedecer la orden pero un frío desgarrador recorrió repentinamente sus cuerpos haciéndolos tiritar imperceptiblemente…seguido a eso ocho poderosas figuras emergieron como flotando del interior del Bosque envueltas en un halo de maldad tal que todos emitieron una exclamación por lo bajo, eran una especia de animales completamente negros, parecían lobos pero sus ojos tenían una tonalidad rojiza bastante aterradora que los semejaba más a demonios, tras ellos venían ocho figuras encapuchadas con sus varitas en alto que se detuvieron ante el último pinar de bosque pues un muro invisible les franqueaba el paso, sin embargo éste no surtió efecto con sus creaciones que avanzaron lentamente.

- ¡Merlín todopoderoso! ¡Son Noctronus!- exclamó el profesor Leitz entre nervioso y asombrado pues era una coincidencia verlos el mismo día de nombrarlos.

Los que sabían qué eran esos seres, retrocedieron intimidados por la inmensa energía negativa que emanaba de ellos e intentaba devorarlos. Las oscuras figuras se acercaron más y más dejando escarcha a su paso tal y como lo hacían los temibles dementores.

Hermione se vio paralizada de pronto, muchas veces había enfrentado a los dementores, pero en aquel tiempo no tenía mucho qué perder, aún no tenía consigo a sus hijos, lo más valioso para ella, aún no temía por otra guerra…al ver directamente a los ojos de una de esas criaturas, recordó el rojo escarlata del que fue némesis de Harry, del ser que la despojó de todo lo que amaba una y otra vez, el ser que le había jurado terminar con lo que inició, la serpiente venenosa que todavía la atormentaba por las noches y convertía sus sueños en pesadillas: Voldemort…un escalofrío la recorrió nuevamente y sus ojos se humedecieron ante el sentimiento devastador que la engullía poco a poco, su visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa hasta que una voz intervino sacándola del hechizo maligno.

- ¡Expecto Patronum!- conjuró alguien con fiereza dejando salir de su varita a una estilizada figura de un gato que embistió con fuerza a una de las siniestras figuras provocando un choque de energía en el acto mientras los alumnos contemplaban sin hablar la acción de su directora McGonagall quien tenía su varita en alto y un semblante concentrado, Hermione la miró de reojo sabiendo que la había salvado de sí misma.

Seguida a ella se materializaron más patronis de las varitas de los profesores, identificaron al sapo de su profesor de DCAO, una bonita nutria proveniente de la varita de su profesora de Transformaciones, a un zorro, un perro, un ave y algunos más que comenzaron a combatir contra los seres tenebrosos aún ante el asombro de los jóvenes que fueron instados a guarecerse en el Castillo por los premios anuales y los prefectos ante la imposibilidad de los maestros, sin embargo un joven de ojos color del pasto se quedó rezagado dudando entre si ayudar con su recién aprendido patroni o irse como los demás, aunque no tuvo que decidirlo porque una mano lo jaló bruscamente llevándolo junto al torrente de alumnos en movimiento.

- ¿Qué pretendes Zabini? No porque en clase pudiste conjurar un patronus aceptable, puedes lanzarlo a la lucha, no serías más que un estorbo- regañó la persona que lo jalaba mientras el chico la reconocía complacido.

- No seas tonta, sólo observaba- debatió soltándose para caminar a su paso- Creo que sigues molesta porque te superé ¿no Potter?- siseó haciéndola enojar.

- Tonto…no sé para qué me molesté en salvarte de tu propia estupidez- bufó ella alejándose del slytherin furiosa consigo misma por haberlo arrastrado y él se quedó sonriente pues sabía ahora que tenía la atención de la joven, claro que además contaba con una cita pendiente ¿para qué? ni él mismo lo sabía.

Más allá, el rubio se mantenía expectante ante la lucha que él mismo había provocado sólo para dar una muestra de lo que les esperaba, obviamente él no luchaba porque jamás en su existencia conjuraría un patronus, solamente hacía como que ayudaba a los estúpidos mocosos a resguardarse. Había observado detenidamente la primera reacción de Hermione y le complació saber que tenía muchos temores, mismos qu la hacían tan vulnerable como en el pasado, además notó con interés al animal de la castaña mujer, lo reconocería entre miles y, sin embargo, sentía su poder diferente y, evidentemente, había dejado de ser un águila…eso sólo significaba una cosa, que los poderes de su reencarnación estaban débiles y seguramente pasaba lo mismo con los de Potter, sonrió, era una perfecta ocasión para atacar de una vez por todas…se aproximó hacia los encapuchados esquivando sus noctronus con agilidad para atacar directamente a sus mortífagos, traspasó la barrera del Colegio entablando una batalla bastante desigual, pero de la cual llevaba ventaja de antemano aunque no tardaron en unírsele otros colegas para así recudir a los atacantes con presteza cosa que provocó la desaparición de las criaturas tenebrosas.

- Llévenlos de inmediato al Ministerio- ordenó McGonagall jadeando levemente por el esfuerzo, pero dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a la que casi era como su hija.

- Enseguida Minerva- asintió la aludida- Draco ¿me ayudarías?- preguntó sin vacilar, él asintió algo intrigado pero ayudándola al instante a levitar a los hombres hacia el interior del Castillo, concretamente hacia el despacho de la directora. Permanecieron en silencio un rato hasta que ella tomó la palabra- Tú lleva a los prisioneros al Ministerio Draco- declaró con tono imperativo diciendo la contraseña de la oficina.

- ¿Tú qué harás?- inquirió el platinado intrigado por su seriedad.

- Tengo otro asunto que atender- le dijo levitando por separado a uno de los mortífagos que identificó previamente como el líder del grupo- Solamente nos atacaron 7 mortífagos, sólo siete ¿entiendes?- cuestionó mirándolo significativamente.

- Comprendo ¿qué le harás a ese?- señaló a uno de sus subordinados con indiferencia.

- Interrogarlo- contestó como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo, pero el tono de voz que empleó no le gustó nada, de pronto sintió nerviosismo al recordar que ella era una excelente Legilimática y no tardaría mucho en penetrar la débil mente del hombre revelando así su identidad, el tonto moriría claro, pero lo delataría con su último pensamiento…sin perder más tiempo tocó discretamente la cabeza del tipo mirándolo un segundo a los ojos lo que bastó para modificar du insignificante memoria y dejar una protección si osaban leerla, decidió que haría algo semejando con todos sus súbditos de ahora en adelante.

- De acuerdo, me voy- soltó metiendo a los hombres en la chimenea que expandió mágicamente para poder entrar- ¡Ministerio de Magia!- pronunció claramente siendo consumido por las verdosas llamas ante la mirada distraída de la mujer que se dispuso a imitarlo con su prisionero en alto.

- ¡Grimmauld Place Número 12!- exclamó arrojando sus polvos flú para que, segundos después, aterrizara en el cuartel de la Orden donde algunos de sus integrantes la recibieron.

- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! Minerva nos avisó del ataque y venimos enseguida ¿están todos bien?- preguntó una preocupada Molly Weasley mientras Ron se ocupaba de levitar al prisionero recién llegado.

- ¿Cómo están los chicos, Hermione?- cuestionó Ginny sumamente angustiada mientras se le acercaba.

- No hay de qué preocuparse, todos están bien- los calmó antes de que la asfixiaran- Los mortífagos ni siquiera pudieron pasar la barrera exterior, pero mandaron noctronus a través de ella, nos costó trabajo combatirlos pero no pasó a mayores- explicó más tranquila.

- Y decidiste traernos un recuerdo ¿no?- bromeó Ron señalando al tipo.

- Sí, pensé que les gustaría aunque no me dio tiempo de envolverlo- sonrió relajando el ambiente.

- Sólo hay que esperar a Shaklebolt para que puedas interrogarlo- comentó Luna de lo más tranquila desde su asiento y dando un sorbo a su té, pero Hermione se puso algo nerviosa.

- Mientras tanto, Hermione querida, ayúdame a convencer a mi hija de que se refugie en la casa de Harry- dijo Molly cambiando de tema.

- Ya te dije que no mamá, no me voy a esconder de nadie- declaró la pelirroja menor cruzándose de brazos al instante.

- Lo mejor es que tú y Neville vayan al Valle Godric- dijo la ojimiel suspirando- Ahí estarán más seguros y juntos, su hijo también se preocupa por ustedes y le ayudará mucho saber que están a salvo- razonó- Además ustedes no tiene porqué evitar a Harry, después de todo es nuestro problema y tenemos hijos en común así que no vale la pena- miró a su mejor amiga de pecas.

- Apoyo esa idea- dijo Neville firmemente- No quiero correr riesgos- aclaró mirando a su mujer que desvió la mirada como niña pequeña.

- Bueno…- pero no terminaron la conversación pues tres personas más llegaron por la chimenea llamando su atención.

- Salimos en cuento pudimos- explicó Remus junto a su mujer quien sonreía como si nada.

- Empecemos cuanto antes- dijo Kingsley mirando a su reciente prisionero que seguía inconsciente.

- Yo lo acomodo- se ofreció Ginny recordando viejos tiempos, lo colocó bruscamente en una silla para atarlo con fuerza a la misma, luego lo transportó a un cuarto carente de cualquier adorno u objeto identificable y los demás la siguieron con naturalidad.

- Enervarte- el Jefe de Aurores lo despertó, en el acto el hombre abrió los ojos de golpe tratando de asimilar dónde se encontraba y bajo qué condiciones- ¿Quién eres mortífago?- preguntó el moreno.

- No creo que eso te importe- respondió el hombre con arrogancia.

- Cierto, eso no me interesa mucho, pero sí para quién trabajas- insistió.

- ¿Crees que te lo diré? No soy tan estúpido- soltó el preso con una risita prepotente, después de todo no le podían hacer nada peor a lo que su amo le haría si lo traicionaba.

- Sabemos de la Promesa que hiciste pero si no hablas, nosotros te lo haremos pasar muy mal antes de matarte- amenazó de nuevo el moreno mientras los demás lo dejaban hacerse cargo de momento.

- ¿Serán capaces de torturarme…aurores?- enfatizó la última palabra casi con burla pues era bien sabido que los aurores no podían emplear esos métodos para obtener información.

- No será necesario- dijo una suave voz femenina dando un paso hacia el preso.

- Dumbledore- reconoció el hombre al instante con cierto tono de nerviosismo pues esa hechicera sí que podría torturarlo tan bien como cualquier mortífago.

- Hola Ruane- saludó poniéndose a su altura al sentarse en una silla frente a él. El hombre se sorprendió al escucharla llamarlo por su nombre y comprendió rápidamente que estaba frente a una maldita Legilimática…- Adivinaste- dijo ella leyendo su pensamiento- ¿Vas a decir algo útil antes de que invada tu patética mente?- amenazó con frialdad apuntándolo con su varita hacia la cabeza.

- Nada…si se los digo moriré, sino lo hago me lo sacarán e igual moriré ¿cuál es la diferencia? No me apetece ponérselos fácil- negó girando su rostro.

- La diferencia es que si hablas tu muerte será inmediata, pero si me obligas a sacarte la información que quiero será mucho peor para ti- aclaró.

- No pienso cooperar con una traidora como tú- escupió el hombre empleando el único gramo de valentía que poseía.

- Tú lo has querido- se puso cómoda y comenzó a concentrarse en su poder para canalizarlo por la varita- ¡Legelemens!- conjuró con elegancia expulsando una onda de energía que impactó directamente a la cabeza del otro.

Los demás se sumieron en un mutismo total pues sabían que la mujer requería de silencio para una total concentración mientras los hilos de su consciencia penetraban en la del otro como fríos tentáculos que explorarían cada una de sus memorias; la vieron hacer una mueca y comenzar a agitarse, no era una tarea sencilla y lo sabían a la perfección pero confiaban plenamente en la última Dumbledore pues era una poderosa hechicera y seguía sin existir un hechizo que Hermione fuera incapaz de realizar.

La ojimiel miró directamente a los ojos de Ruane explorando las profundidades de sus pupilas color zarco, había sido sencillo entrar a su mente pero ahora debía encontrar los recuerdos que le interesaban, recorrió muchos lugares sin poder dar con el indicado pues al parecer podía ocultar algunas cosas pero no por mucho tiempo…finalmente pudo visualizar el momento en el que el hombre hacía la Promesa Inquebrantable, pero no pudo distinguir con quién la hacía, indagó más sobre la identidad de esa misteriosa persona pero sólo conseguía ver una sombra sin rostro ni ningún rasgo característico…quien fuese ese alguien, era sumamente astuto y poderoso como para modificar así la memoria de sus siervos, buscó información acerca de otros colegas del mortífago memorizando algunas caras para reportarlas a Kingsley, visualizó algunos puntos de reunión pero no el cuartel general mismo que también había sido protegido o nunca había sido visitado por este hombre.

Se disponía a salir de la mente del mortífago cuando sintió que una extraña fuerza la jalaba insistentemente impidiéndole retirarse, luchó un poco contra ella pero una enorme curiosidad la inundó, deseaba saber el origen de ese poder que ciertamente no pertenecía a Ruane, así que se dejó llevar hasta llegar a un recuerdo en específico…de pronto se vio a sí misma en una habitación totalmente blanca que poco a poco comenzó a obscurecerse hasta que no pudo ver nada y sintió una presencia con ella, una poderosa presencia muy familiar que hacía años no sentía, una sombra más obscura se cernió sobre ella provocándole un escalofrío mientras un irrefrenable impulso de huir la invadió, dio la vuelta corriendo para salir del lugar lo más rápido posible, pero la sombra la alcanzó envolviéndola por completo, sintió unos brazos estrechándola con violencia y una inconfundible y gélida voz le siseó al oídoMía…yo siempre cumplo mis promesas…nos veremos pronto pronunció el tenebroso ser mientras ella se revolvía entre sus garras tratando de liberarse pero era muy fuerte, comenzó a gritar desesperada al escuchar su risa hasta que vio un rayo de luz y corrió hacia él con todas sus fuerzas pues la sombra se debilitó permitiéndole soltarse, avanzó hacia el haz de luz sin mirar atrás hasta que sintió que su mente regresaba a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos con fuerza para tratar de calmarse, su respiración era agitada y cuando volvió a abrirlos chocó con unas orbes verde esmeralda que la veían sumamente preocupadas.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el portador de aquellos ojos con la varita aún en mano.

- No…- musitó ella con un hilillo de voz analizando rápidamente lo que acababa de suceder, vio a Ruane inconsciente en su silla adivinado que Harry la había ayudado a salir con las bases de Legilimancia que sabía.

- ¿Qué pasó? Estabas sudando, luego empezaste a gritar y a llorar ¿qué fue lo que viste?- cuestionó Ginny sin poder contenerse pues estaba sumamente preocupada.

Hermione la miró comprobando que no había sido una más de sus pesadillas, realmente había sucedido y esa horrible voz le había vuelto a hablar.

- Es Él- soltó respirando profundamente en un intento desesperado de controlarse.

- ¿Quién él?- insistió Kingsley mirándola preocupado temiendo que perdiese la cordura, después de todo no sería la primera ni la última Legilimática a la que le sucediera eso, las profundidades de la mente humana eran siempre peligrosas.

- Él, él ha vuelto- repitió derramando lágrimas sin poder contenerse pues recordaba con perfecta claridad su aliento contra su cuello.

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién volvió?- su aún esposo la tomó de los hombros tratando de calmarla aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta pues solamente se ponía así cuando tenía pesadilla sobre Él.

- Lidera a los mortífagos- habló boqueando mientras sus amigos la veían preocupados y Molly se preparaba para arrebatársela al ojiverde y ponerla a dormir o algo.- Voldemort…Voldemort ha vuelto- dijo finalmente pronunciando el nombre que tanto miedo inspiró en el pasado y que ahora quería recuperar esa reputación.

Todos se miraron entre sí pensando o que su amiga estaba realmente confundida o que decía una verdad aterradora y lo segundo era más probable que lo primero…

* * *

**Saludos a todos! Ahora no he tardado tanto en actualizar, no creen? Bien, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y espero sus comentarios.**

**Gracias **_**Elisa Li Kinomoto**_** por tu tan estimado y constante apoyo a lo largo del fic, me da gusto que te adradace el capítulo y espero disfrutes este nuevo (curiosamente algo de lo que pusiste en el review es cierto, o lo será…), también agradezco a **_**belen**_** por tu apreciación tan valiosa para mí (no me extenderé pues prefiero hacerlo por mail). **

**¡Gracias a todos los lectores!**

**¡¡¡Pasen una feliz semana de vaciones!!! **

**¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**

**Y ahí les va un pequeño adelanto para quienes les interese.**

_**Próximo capítulo: Con los Sentimientos No se Juega **__(sólo puedo agregar que involucra al 14 de febrero)_


	25. Con los Sentimientos No se Juega

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Con los Sentimientos No se Juega**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_No le temas a lo que no conoces,_

_atrévete a verme,_

_no vendes tus ojos,_

_te desconozco tanto como tú lo haces,_

_sin embargo no temo_

_porque salí de un valle de penumbras_

_y finalmente veo la luz…_

_ya no tengo miedo._

_--Robert Zabini--  
_

El tiempo pasó sin que pudiesen averiguar más sobre el posible regreso del Antiguo Mago Obscuro, por un lado no podían corroborar esa información y la castaña se negaba a entrar nuevamente en la mente de Ruane, pues aseguraba que no podía ser otra persona más que Voldemort el que le había dejado ese mensaje, además se notaba nerviosa y a menudo se perdía en sus pensamientos, pasaba más tiempo de lo común en el Cuartel de la Orden sin descuidar tampoco el Colegio, pues ahora más que nunca temía por la seguridad de sus hijos, se sentía aterrorizada por lo que pudiese pasar, la anciana Black le había dicho algo que despertó en ella ese irrefrenable miedo que sólo puede sentir un padre al ver amenazada la seguridad de sus hijos.

_**~FlashBack~**_

La castaña caminaba nerviosa por Grimmauld Place tratando de pensar cómo demonios había logrado sobrevivir Voldemort, en qué se habían equivocado al "asesinarlo", sobre si tal vez se les había escapado un horcrux, pero eso no era posible…había analizado todo cuidadosamente, además porqué esperar tantos años en resurgir…tenía muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, y si había algo que Hermione con cualquier apellido no soportaba, era no saber algo. Se detuvo frente al cuadro de la Señora Black que la miraba sonriente, pero sin decir ni una palabra grosera, cosa extraña.

- Te noto preocupada cariño- dijo la mujer sarcásticamente con su maligna sonrisita que acentuaba aún más sus innumerables arrugas.

- No le interesa- replicó ella tratando de ignorarla, no tenía tiempo para discutir con un cuadro en ese momento.

- Por el contrario, lo que te preocupa seguramente a mí debe de hacerme feliz- aclaró la mujer sin querer ser ignorada.

- Pues resulta que no tengo el más mínimo interés en hacerla feliz Walburga, así que no se meta- cuando pronunció esas palabras, la decrépita figura de un elfo doméstico llegó junto al retrato de su ama acariciándolo con devoción.

- Cómo se atreve la amante de los muggles a hablarle así a mi Señora…pobre de mi Ama- murmuró compungido a lo que Hermione rodó los ojos harta- Pero no se preocupe mi Señora, Kreacher sabe porqué está preocupada esta sucia traidora- dijo la criatura.

- Kreacher, te prohíbo que divulgues esa información- ordenó la mujer con tono severo, no estaba de humor para soportar al elfo.

- La amante de muggles no puede mandar a Kreacher- negó el elfo.

- Claro que sí, tu amo es Harry y yo soy su esposa- argumentó, por un brevísimo momento una voz en su cabeza resonó: su propia voz diciendo que terminaría con la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos y se negaría a aceptar sus servicios… ¡qué lejos sonaba su voz y qué diferente era su tono! Era un tono de ingenuidad idealista que perdió hacía ya mucho tiempo, ella había cambiado tanto desde ese entonces que ahora le recordaba a un elfo que ella era su ama.

- Kreacher se da asco por tener un amo tan vil como ese…- murmuró disgustado- Pero Kreacher no obedece a la sucia traidora, Ama, comentan que el Señor Tenebroso ha regresado.- confesó la criatura con descaro ante la furia contenida de Hermione, jamás terminaría de comprender a los elfos domésticos, algunas simplemente la sacaban de quicio y se alegró de ya no estar obsesionada con su liberación.

- ¿En serio?- un brillo de comprensión iluminó la cara de la mujer del cuadro- Con razón estás preocupada- declaró.

- ¿Ya está contenta?- preguntó molesta la mujer más joven mirando duramente al elfo, pero sin ganas de reñirle.

- Mucho- asintió- Finalmente tu vergonzosa descendencia desaparecerá…-

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- la miró furibunda.

- Bueno, supongo que el Señor Tenebroso va a buscar venganza en quiénes causaron su caída y que mejor que acabar con los hijos de éstos- explicó como si comentara el clima.

Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos pues no se había puesto a pensar en eso debido a la desesperación y confusión que la envolvían, pero reconoció que la odiosa Señora Black tenía mucha razón…le dirigió una mirada molesta al retrato retirándose con paso rápido del lugar.

- Bien hecho Kreacher, tu amo estará complacido- musitó Walburga a su sirviente que asintió enérgicamente extasiado por el halago.

_**~Fin FlashBack~**_

Hermione se desplomó en su escritorio suspirando, en la pasada audiencia de divorcio, Harry le había cedido la custodia de sus hijos como dijo, pero igual se había retractado sobre la separación por lo que el juicio se extendería bastante…ya tenía suficientes problemas como para que su aún esposo complicara más su vida, pero en fin, suspiró. También habían aplazado los duelos del Colegio un poco debido al pasado ataque aunque justo ese día, a principios de febrero, renovarían las contiendas y en la comida anunciarían las parejas de alumnos, sonrió complacida al comprobar que sus mellizos habían pasado a la siguiente etapa así como sus sobrinos y claro que sabía que su pequeño James no había participado, sin embargo eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, le complacía que no se viese en la necesidad de aprender a luchar por su vida…al menos ella se aseguraría de eso con su vida.

Esta vez el escenario seleccionado fue la azotea de una de las Torres del Castillo misma que se ambientó para que tanto el público como los participantes pudieran instalarse cómodamente y si peligro de caer. Los alumnos prologaron un poco más sus combates conforme a sus grados de estudio, pero aún así fue relativamente corto el tiempo empleado, los primos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff pasaron nuevamente sin problemas al igual que el más reciente grupo de verdaderos amigos en Slytherin, los primeros ansiaban enfrentarse a los últimos para medir poderes, pero esperarían un poco más, después de todo la intriga era divertida, la expectación emocionante.

Finalmente llegó el turno de los 3 duelos de profesores que faltaban.

- Muy buen desempeño chicos, se nota que están entrenándose un poco más y que están poniendo más atención en clase- felicitó Owen- Ahora es turno del enfrentamiento entre la profesora Barone y el profesor Nolan, pasen por favor- los dos personajes subieron a la plataforma colocándose en posición mientras el otro ponía las protecciones pertinentes y el público ovacionaba a su mentor favorito.- ¡Empiecen!-

Casi al instante la profesora Laura Barone conjuró un accio y lanzó un rayo azulado hacia el profesor Davey Nolan que convocó instintivamente una barrera cristalina que reflejó el haz luminoso, pero la mujer saltó hacia un costado con agilidad mirando hacia el cielo con expectación, sin embargo el hombre aprovechó su aparente descuido para conjurar un hechizo de camuflaje que lo desilusionó en el acto, la mujer lo notó y comenzó a inspeccionar la plataforma alerta, aunque desechó la tarea cuando su preciada escoba llegó a sus manos y pudo montarla para elevarse del suelo, desde las alturas comenzó a lazar rayos a la plataforma tratado de ubicar al mago quien los esquivaba con cierta dificultad, el hombre vio una oportunidad y lanzó su propio hechizo al cielo, pero ella, con una pirueta, esquivó el ataque, luego se lanzó en picada logrando hacerlo visible nuevamente con un conjuro más, el profesor pronto se vio en un apuro pues sería un blanco fácil desde las alturas así que tomó una rápida decisión, conjuró un hechizo sobre él para dar un gran salto con el cual abordó exitosamente la escoba de su rival quien trató de tirarlo, pero él llevaba la ventaja estando atrás y con un rápido movimiento le arrebató su varita pasando un brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura de la mujer que se sonrojó al instante.

- ¡La victoria es para el profesor Nolan!- anunció Owen con una sonrisa al verlos aterrizar algo azorados, aunque sin borrar sus sonrisas, los alumnos aplaudieron emocionados por la idea del vuelo en escoba durante un duelo, tal vez lo intentaran- Bien, ahora profesora Potter, profesor Ruskin, adelante- instó despejando la tarima de duelos con lo que ambos maestros subieron a ella con gestos conformes, pero no felices pues no era de su agrado el pelear, aún así levantaron sus varitas indicando que estaban preparados mientras los menores los miraban expectantes- ¡Comiencen!-

Hermione intercambió una mirada con el hombre y supo que un mismo pensamiento había cruzado por sus mentes, existía otra manera de pelear que no necesariamente los obligara a lastimarse. El profesor Harold Ruskin también conocía esa manera y asintió levemente para transmitir su consentimiento con la idea. Al mismo tiempo invocaron sus patronus materializando a sus respectivos animales, una era la alegre nutria de fluidos movimientos mientras que el otro era un simpático can esquimal que ladró entusiasmado, los magos mandaron a sus mascotas al ataque provocando un choque de luces bastante sorprendente, las criaturas se atacaron con fiereza demostrando sus habilidades y las de sus creadores que guiaban cada uno de sus movimientos mediante complicadas florituras mismas que les recordaban a runas…un duelo entre patronus era un antiguo y difícil arte que pocos conocían pues estaba descrito en runas antiguas, sin embargo uno de los combatientes era el profesor de esa asignatura mientras que la otra era una consumada sabelotodo que había estudiado a profundidad la materia…la energía mágica de los animales se podía respirar en el aire reconfortando los corazones de todos los que presenciaban el combate como una maravillosa danza de seres luminosos, la nutria dio ágiles saltos por el aire lanzándose de vez en cuando hacia el perro que daba vueltas en el aire para esquivar el impacto, en todo ese tiempo realmente no se había tocado, de hecho eso era lo que intentaban porque el primero en hacer contacto tendría la ventaja; el profesor Ruskin se hincó realizando un insólito movimiento para que su esquimal hiciera una magistral finta colocándose detrás de la nutria apresando su cuello con sus dientes…en ese momento de total contacto, una luz se proyectó convirtiendo a los animales en energía pura mientras los oponentes afirmaban sus varitas con fuerza para resistir el impacto del otro, de entrada el hombre llevaba la ventaja al haber hecho el contacto primero, pero la castaña no iba a ser derrotada tan fácilmente, imprimió más fuerza a su rayo haciéndolo crecer exponencialmente con lo que hizo sudar a Harold que trató de igualarla, pero era demasiado poder por lo que su patroni se desintegró y el rayo plateado de la otra le pegó directamente haciéndolo caer al suelo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al sentir ese benéfica energía envolviéndolo, frente a él la nutria sonrió traviesa para dar vueltas en torno a su creadora celebrando su victoria y luego desapareció.

- Gracias- Harold se puso de pie entregando complacido su varita a la ojimiel que se notaba bastante agitada, pero satisfecha.

- Fue interesante, habrá que repetirlo- contestó ella sonriente tomando el palito de madera.

- ¡Fantástico! ¡Felicidades Hermione, Harold!- felicitó Owen dando palmadas cual niño pequeño, ese duelo sin duda había sido genial. Los oponentes bajaron del lugar entre aplausos para mirar el último duelo del día y sospechaban ya quién resultaría ganador- Creo que ha llegado la hora del último duelo entre la profesora Sinistra y su servidor- anunció con alegría para ocupar su lugar como combatiente mientras la otra le dirigía una mirada adusta poniéndose en guardia.

- Ya saben las reglas profesores ¡Inicien!- dijo la profesora McGonagall ocupando el puesto de mediadora.

Owen, como todo un caballero, dejó que Aurora Sinistra mandara el primer hechizo, el cual consistió en un curioso torbellino dispuesto a arrasar con el profesor que se limitó a examinarlo hasta que éste estuvo a punto de rozarlo entonces se aplicó un hechizo el cual consistía en convertir su peso en toneladas con lo que el torbellino a penas fue un vientecillo que sólo logró desordenarle el cabello; el hombre decidió dar vida a una de las gárgolas que adornaban la torre misma que se dignó a atacar a la profesora, mas ésta no se dejó intimidar y le lanzó un hechizo para reducirla a piedras amorfas sin embargo Leitz lo bloqueó y la gárgola golpeó uno de los brazos de la bruja que gritó por el dolor incrementando su ira así que cuando la gárgola se disponía a embestirla nuevamente, ella convocó una especie de agujero negro frente a sí que se tragó a la estatua por completo; enseguida curó su brazo lanzándole un rayo centellante al maestro que apenas se pudo cubrir el rostro cuando sintió como si miles de vidrios lo rodearan cortando su túnica morada y haciendo pequeños cortes en su piel, cuando terminó el hechizo, el profesor se examinó para luego sonreír levemente y lanzó un conjuro semejante a una flecha rumbo a la mujer que por poco no lo esquiva pues un corte se abrió en su costado pero nada serio, aprovechando esto, el mago corrió hacia ella con intención de embestirla directamente por lo que la mujer entró en pánico y abrió otro agujero negro que se tragó al profesor desapareciéndolo de la plataforma de duelos y dejando mudo al público puesto que no sabían muy bien qué le había sucedido al simpático hombre, la misma Sinistra se quedó paralizada al comprender lo que acababa de hacer.

- Minerva…si lo envié a otra galaxia ¿es cómo si perdiera?- cuestionó algo preocupada.

- Eh…- la directora no sabía qué responder y ya estaba pensando en cómo recuperar a su colega del espacio, pues ese tipo de destinos eran realmente un asunto serio…un sonido de succión interrumpió bruscamente sus cavilaciones.

Leitz apareció de repente saliendo de otro agujero negro con un caso burbuja al lado de la profesora de Astronomía a la cual lanzó un rayo para sacarla definitivamente de la plataforma.

- ¡Por Merlín, Aurora! Casi me matas- vociferó desapareciendo su casco burbuja y examinando sus heridas mientras la aludida se levantaba del suelo con gesto severo y sacudiendo su túnica.

- Créeme que mis deseos no se alejan mucho de eso- bufó torciendo la boca para regresar a su lugar junto al profesorado.

- ¡Qué cómica!- rió el mago de buena gana- Pero al final gané- con esto los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir, más aún los leones pues el Jefe de su Casa había salido victorioso y vivo…- Avisaré cuándo será la siguiente ronda, estén atentos y no dejen de practicar. Es momento de la retirada- avisó mirando con algo de melancolía su túnica.

- ¿Estás bien Owen?- cuestionó la profesora Vector con gesto serio pero preocupado.

- Claro Ann, es sólo que me gustaba mucho mi túnica- contestó con gesto compungido.

- No dramatices y dámela creo que sé de un hechizo que puede arreglarla- ofreció como si nada.

- ¿De verdad?- al verla asentir amplió su sonrisa- ¡Perfecto!- se despojó en el acto de la prenda quedando en un atuendo ligero que hizo bufar a su colega.

- Nunca cambias…- rodó los ojos tomando la túnica para retirarse del lugar sin más.

Owen dirigió una última mirada a la huraña maestra de Astronomía suspirando levemente, pronto sería 14 de Febrero ¿qué habría para comer?

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!- bramó Frank dando golpes en la cara a su amigo con una almohada, el cual gruñó molesto pero abrió los ojos.

- Cinco minutos más Frank, hoy no hay clases- murmuró volviendo a acomodarse en su cama.

- Ah bueno, entonces quédate roncando mientras yo me dedico a deslumbrar a muchas chicas que seguramente ya están deseosas de verme- comentó con su tono de galán.

- Pues que te vaya bien- replicó el castaño sin querer levantarse.

- Tú lo has querido Sirius Potter- con esta advertencia el joven pelinegro elevó su varita convocando un chorro de agua que empapó a su amigo provocando que se levantara alarmado.

- ¡Estás muerto Longbottom!- gritó el empapado castaño saltando hacia su amigo con furia.

Después de que ambos terminaron empapados entre risas y saltos, decidieron bajar a su Sala Común vestidos de manera informal, pero sin túnica y con sus cabelleras perfectamente peinadas, lo cual provocó un suspiro general en la población femenina presente para gran satisfacción de ellos.

- Dime que no lo están haciendo- bufó una castaña hablando con su única prima.

- Lo hacen Lily, lo hacen- dijo Sara rodando sus ojos con fastidio ante la actitud estúpida de sus primos.

- Hola chicas- saludó Frank con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Ustedes de verdad son unos superficiales- le espetó su prima de rizos castaños y ojos verdes mientras se iba a desayunar junto a la pequeña rubia quien le sacó la lengua al aludido antes de desaparecer por el retrato.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dijiste algo que les molestó?- preguntó Sirius llegando junto a su amigo.

- No, sólo están celosas de nuestra popularidad- explicó el otro sonriendo para encaminarse también al Gran Comedor donde sus demás fans seguramente los esperaban.

Ingresaron al lugar con ese aire de quien se sabe atractivo y tomaron su lugar en la mesa de los leones frente a las chicas de su familia que ya empezaban a desayunar.

- Tal vez hoy quieran sentarse en otro lado chicos- propuso Lily con una sonrisa forzada.

- De preferencia un lugar lejos de nosotras- secundó Sara.

- ¿Por qué?- se extrañó Sirius.

- Porque llaman absurdamente la atención y no me gusta que la baba de chicas sin cerebro caiga en mi plato- insistió Lily.

- ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de nosotros, hermana?- inquirió el castaño ojiazul con una sonrisita.

- ¿Francamente?- ella enarcó una ceja.

- Pues no nos movemos ¡y mira! tienes correo- señaló Frank a una lechuza grisácea que dejó una carta en la mano de la castaña.

_Sor Potter_

_Te espero en el Château de Hogsmeade a las 2 en punto. No se te ocurra faltar o supondré que careces de palabra._

_B.Z._

Terminó de leer la misiva maldiciendo su suerte al sentirse obligada a cumplir con su palabra precisamente para que su honor no fuera puesto en duda, además tenía que ser precisamente ese día, había logrado olvidar el asunto por unos días pero la bendita lechuza se lo acababa de recordar.

- Alumnado- la directora pidió silencio poniéndose de pie- Como saben, hoy hay salida a Hogsmeade para los alumnos de tercer año en adelante, pero por cuestiones de seguridad se les pide que estén mínimo por parejas y no se alejen mucho del centro del pueblo, además dos excelente aurores, a parte de los que ya conocen, nos acompañarán para prevenir cualquier situación- dijo la anciana mujer indicando la entrada para dar paso a una pareja de extranjeros quienes saludaron cordialmente a los jóvenes que miraban entusiasmados al hombre- Les presento a la señorita Samantha Günther y al señor Víktor Krum, líderes de sus respectivas escuadras de aurores- anunció complacida mientras les ofrecía asiento en la mesa del profesorado donde una mujer les guardaba dos lugares a su lado- Ahora continúen con su desayuno, los carruajes salen a las 12 en punto- con esto regresó a su sitio.

- Herrmione- saludó el búlgaro con una sonrisa- Te prresento a mi novia Sam- declaró mostrando a la rubia que mantenía un semblante serio.

- Es un placer, Víktor me ha hablado mucho de ti- saludó la castaña extendiéndole gentilmente su mano.

- El placerr es mío Herrmione, Víktor también me habla mucho de ti- tomó la mano ofrecida con menos frialdad y con una leve sonrisa- Perro dime, ¿qué te cuenta éste búlgarro de mí?- inquirió curiosa.

- Sólo maravillas Sam ¿puedo llamarte así?- al verla asentir prosiguió- Creo que hasta puede que te quiera más que al Quidditch- bromeó haciendo sonrojar al hombre.

- Herrmione, no cuentes mis sercretos porr favorr- regañó el auror cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Acaso ese erra un secrreto?- cuestionó su rubicunda novia con gesto severo.

- Clarro que no- alegó él acertando a darle un sorpresivo beso en la boca que apenas duró.

. Víktor, no en horras de trrabajo- lo reprendió la ojiazul mirándolo con cariño velado mientras la otra mujer reía ante la escena, al otro lado escuchó una especie de bufido recordando a su propio rubicundo.

- Víktor, Sam, les presento a Draco Malfoy, maestro de pociones- introdujo ella jalando de un brazo al aludido para que volteara.

- Ya tenía el gusto- soltó el búlgaro secamente y mirándolo con recelo pues algo en ese revivido no le gustaba, no le daba buena espina.

- Señorr Malfoy- la mujer sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza a manera de saludo sin agregar más, ella no confiaba en esa familia para nada, menos aún en el último heredero milagrosamente vivo, su instinto de auror no le permitía sonreírle.

- Bienvenidos a Inglaterra- contestó el rubio con extrema formalidad y percibiendo la hostilidad que le transmitían, recordaría su insolencia para quitarlos dolorosamente de su camino, pobres imbéciles, si supieran frente a quién estaban…la ojimiel percibió la tensión de los tres individuos decidiendo cambiar de tema, justo entonces la comida desapareció y los estudiantes se levantaron.

- Les presentaré a mis hijos- ofreció la mujer levantándose para alcanzar a los susodichos antes de que se fueran. Los extranjeros la siguieron gustosos de alejarse del hombre de apellido Malfoy. Los tres caminaron de prisa dándoles alcance- Sirius, Lily, James, les presentó a un muy buen amigo mío, Víktor Krum y a su novia Samantha Günther- dijo sonriente.

- Mucho gusto chicos- saludó el búlgaro- Vaya, tú erres idéntica a tu mamá- se refirió a la ojiverde- Segurro te perrsiguen muchos galanes- bromeó haciéndola sonrojar.

- Es un placer conocer al único buscador que podría ganarle a mi papá- intervino Sirius con verdadero entusiasmo por la presencia del famoso jugador quien rió divertido.

- Has de saberr que de Víktor, tu papá aprrendió a hacerr el amago de Wronski- comentó la rubia alemana con orgullo.

- Aunque ahorra crreo que Harry podrría enseñarrme cosas nuevas- sonrió el hombre pelinegro dirigiendo su mirada al más pequeño de los hermanos- Y tú erres una copia de tu padrre- exclamó sorprendido y agachándose para examinarlo mejor a lo que el infante le devolvió una inteligente mirada haciéndolo sonreír- Perro tienes los herrmosos ojos de tu madrre…- comentó levantándose para ver a la aludida quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos preparemos para la salida- terminó la ojimiel despidiéndose de sus hijos para indicar el camino a los visitantes.

A la hora señalada, los carruajes conducidos por thestrals salieron del Castillo para dejar a sus ocupantes en el pueblo mágico donde pasarían el resto de la tarde divirtiéndose un poco para variar la rutina y olvidar las preocupaciones.

Hermione se encargó de mostrarles el pueblo mágico, orgullo de Londres, a la pareja de extranjeros, mientras lo hacía, ella también recordaba los buenos tiempos que pasó en ese lugar con sus amigos, los dulces de Honey Dukes, las bromas de Zonko, las cervezas de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas, las reuniones clandestinas en el pub Cabeza de Puerco…suspiró ante tantos recuerdos que, por desgracia, ya eran sólo eso, memorias, las cuales no se repetirían nunca más, sino que vivirían únicamente en su mente arrancándole sonrisas cuando las visualizara…de pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro que la obligó a detenerse y a salir de sus pensamientos con brusquedad.

- ¿No te parece que ya me has dejado de lado suficiente por hoy?- inquirió el hombre de tez blanquecina que la había detenido mientras sus dos acompañantes les daban alcance con el ceño fruncido de casi idéntica manera- Además no creo recomendable perturbar a la encantadora pareja- agregó haciendo un cínico énfasis en la palabra encantadora al mirar a los aurores.

- Está equivocado señorr Malfoy, nos agrrada la compañía- aventuró la alemana con cierta hostilidad.

- La cortesía los hace decir eso, pero estoy seguro que les gustaría tener un poco de privacidad- alegó el rubio con fingida gentileza y sabiendo que eso molestaría más a la mujer de sangre aria.

- Porr si no lo sabías, Malfoy, no estamos aquí parra descansarr- intervino el ex buscador antes de presenciar una discusión- Estamos aquí para velarr porr la segurridad de los estudiantes- recalcó.

- Independientemente de sus intenciones, creo que Draco tiene razón sobre la parte de la privacidad- habló finalmente la antigua inefable de castaña cabellera sin querer seguir escuchando alegatos- Ustedes necesitan su espacio y yo ya los he acaparado lo suficiente para que no se pierdan en el pueblo- al ver que su amigo búlgaro iba a replicar agregó- Sin peros Víktor, nos veremos más tarde, Sam, pasen un buen rato- se despidió pasando a retirarse junto al ojigris quien le ofreció su brazo satisfecho.

- Finalmente recuerdas que me debes más a mí que a ellos- soltó el hombre provocando que la mujer le dedicara una turbia mirada, pues no le había gustado ese comentario, era cierto que le debía la vida aunque no era propio de él sacar ese tipo de cosas a relucir…sin embargo quizás el tiempo sí lo había cambiado y el Slytherin en su interior se había acentuado, así que lo pasó por alto.

- ¿Por qué me has secuestrado?- inquirió en un tono más calmado que pretendía ser bromista.

- Porque quiero que vayamos a un bonito restaurante del que escuché hablar- explicó con aires de conocedor.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que acepto la invitación?- siguió la castaña comenzando a relajarse.

- El que no sea un invitación- la miró fijamente- Tú lo dijiste, eres mi prisionera…- respondió con un brillo malicioso que no pudo evitar mostrar pues la palabra se le antojaba demasiado adecuada, ella desvió la mirada sin lograr definir qué había sentido al escuchar el tono de su declaración, un escalofrío la invadió repentinamente, pero lo achacó al frío de la época simplemente.

- Por lo menos puedo saber cómo se llama el lugar- agregó decidiendo que no debía dejar que sus instintos maniacos de alerta permanente que la guerra le había dejado la dominaran.

- Le Château- confesó el hombre con algo de tensión en la voz, pues sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos al dejarse llevar por sus instintos, no debía arriesgarse a que ella sospechara algo.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

Casi era la hora señalada por lo que la joven emitió un sonoro suspiro frenando su caminata junto a su mellizo y primos quienes también se detuvieron para mirarla con confusión.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Sara.

- Quede con alguien- confesó omitiendo más detalles.

- ¿Cómo que quedaste con alguien?- intervino su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

- Pues sí, quedé con alguien, ya sabes, encontrarme con una persona en un lugar a una hora acordada- explicó como si pensase que su hermano no conocía la expresión.

- ¿Con un chico?- intervino Frank en tono insinuante y juguetón, ella asintió como con azoro.

- ¡¿Hiciste una cita con un chico?! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve…?!- Sirius se alteró por completo pues era demasiado sobreprotector con ella y todos lo sabían.

- Eso no te incumbe Sirius…-

- ¡¿Cómo que no me incumbe?! ¡Soy tu hermano y tengo derecho a saber a quién le romperé la cara!- espetó.

- Déjala en paz Sirius, no tienes derecho a criticarla- dijo Bill en tono conciliador.

- ¡Es distinto…!- objetó el aludido.

- ¡Sirius, mira! Es Cathy Ashworth y está viéndote- exclamó su mejor amigo señalándole a una bonita rubia de la que el castaño estaba prendado desde hacía tiempo.

- ¿Dónde? ¡Vamos!- su atención se vio completamente desviada del tema y se encaminó hacia su nueva conquista con aires de galán seguido de Frank.

- Vete antes de que recuerde la conversación anterior- recomendó Bill a su prima.

- Gracias- la ojiverde se fue del lugar con paso rápido con rumbo al dichoso nuevo restaurante donde sería su "cita".

Se detuvo frente al lugar de estilo definitivamente francés donde rezaba una elegante caligrafía con el nombre del establecimiento, respiró profundamente llegando a la entrada principal donde un joven de ojos verdes ya la esperaba.

- Nada mal Potter, llegas puntual- dijo Robert por todo saludo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas Zabini- le respondió nada feliz- Pero no comprendo qué te propones con esto- agregó ceñuda.

- Únicamente comer y hablar un rato- declaró levantando los hombros- Así que vamos- con un gesto la instó a seguirlo, más adelante un mesero los guió a una mesa ubicada casi al fondo del lugar.

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento tranquilamente acomodándose en total silencio, luego pasaron a leer el menú con curiosidad hasta que decidieron ordenar algo ligero que se materializó frente a ellos casi al instante.

- Por lo menos son rápidos- comentó Robert como si nada notando cómo su acompañante inspeccionaba concienzudamente sus alimentos- No pienso envenenarte Potter, si a eso le temes- agregó.

- Nunca está de más ser precavida- respondió ella sin dejar de lado su hostilidad- Ya suéltalo- dijo al no poder soportar volver al mutismo tan incómodo.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó el otro degustando con placer su comida.

- Lo que tengas planeado- obvió- Puedes empezar a burlarte de mí, a insultar a mi familia, no sé, la artimaña que tengas en mente- dijo al notarlo algo confundido aunque tampoco se fiaba mucho de la actitud del otro, por lo que sabía podía muy bien estar fingiéndolo.

- Nunca he hecho eso y lo sabes bien, por lo menos no a ti- contestó sin más a lo que ella lo miró reconociendo que tenía razón pues a ella no la insultaba, sólo a su mellizo y primos, pero no iba a aceptar esa derrota.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Sor Potter?- inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

- Ese es un sobrenombre divertido además estoy seguro que tú y tu hermanito me han puesto peores- sonrió limpiando un poco su boca para tomar su copa de vino de elfo.

- No te entiendo- soltó la ojiverde aún sin tocar su comida pues la actitud del slytherin la confundía demasiado.

- No hay nada que entender Potter- de pronto hizo un mueca como de molestia- Me incomoda un poco llamarte por el apellido ¿puedo simplemente decirte Lilian?- cuestionó amablemente.

- ¿Qué?- eso sí que se le hizo rarísimo- Claro que no, Zabini- negó recalcando el apellido y con cara de sorpresa ante semejante petición.

- Perfecto, entonces Lilian- concluyó sin tomar en cuenta su negación, pero al ver su gesto disgustado con intenciones de replicar, continuó hablando- Te diría que también tú puedes utilizar mi nombre de pila, pero no creo que lo aceptes…¿es que de verdad me detestas tanto?- le preguntó con tono entre curioso e inseguro, ya que no sabía las razones por las cuales la había citado, todo era confuso cuando pensaba en ella y prefería que las situaciones se dieran sin planearse tal como sucedía en ese momento.

La castaña le devolvió la mirada confundida por su tono en tal pregunta, la respuesta automática debió haber sido "sí", pero no pudo decirlo pues no tenía cómo basar esa afirmación ya que como él mismo le había dicho, realmente nunca le había hecho nada malo, las veces que hería a su familia eran porque Sirius lo provocaba…entonces no tenía motivos para odiarlo ¿o sí? y si no lo odiaba ¿Podían ser amigos? ¿Eso quería? No, definitivamente eso no pasaría, en fin, debía darle una respuesta, una sincera.

- No te detesto- dijo finalmente.

- Entonces ¿por qué te comportas tan despectiva conmigo?- volvió a preguntar interiormente aliviado por la anterior respuesta.

- Porque eres un slytherin y yo soy una gryffindor, se supone que nuestras Casas antagonizan, además odias a mi familia…- comenzó a explicarle, pero calló al verlo hacer un gesto de incredulidad y ¿decepción?- ¿Qué?-

- No pensé que tuvieras prejuicios de Casas- confesó con seriedad.

- No los tengo y ¿quién te crees para recriminarme eso?- se defendió al instante, pero calló al saber que mentía y era tan prejuiciosa como su mellizo al que tanto regañaba por esa misma razón…se reprendió ella misma por su actitud tan inapropiada, su madre le había inculcado otros valores, no podía creer que ese slytherin los tuviera más firmes que ella, una gryffindor…oh, no, lo estaba haciendo otra vez, discriminar…esta vez desvió la vista avergonzada, no podía creerse mejor cuando no lo era- Tienen razón, lo lamento, pero ¿qué propones? No es como si un buen día pudiésemos comenzar desde cero, bueno llevamos 5 años en rivalidad declarada- alegó la castaña.

- Podemos hacer lo que queramos Lilian- sonrió Robert- Además estos no son tiempos para fomentar la rivalidad- agregó apelando a la lógica con la que la joven frente a sí se sentía más a gusto.

- Si pretendes formar una tregua con nosotros…- comenzó ella.

- No me interesa formar una tregua con ustedes, solamente contigo- la cortó con el ceño levemente fruncido- No tengo la menor idea de lo que me pasa, pero creo que eres una persona fascinante- confesó provocando un violento sonrojo en su compañera mientras él mismo sentía que el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas, estaba siendo demasiado sincero.

- ¿Te..te sientes bien, Zabini?- evadió ella el cumplido pues le parecía irreal lo que el slytherin le estaba diciendo.

- Nunca he estado mejor…sé que tenemos fama de malditos insensibles y mentirosos, pero estoy diciendo la verdad, me interesas mucho…- aclaró colocando una de sus manos por encima de la mesa y sobre la mano de la muchacha quien respingó ante el contacto, mas no se apartó.

- ¿Dices que quieres que seamos amigos?- inquirió ella notando el agradable tacto de la piel del pelinegro.

- No quiero ser tu amigo- dijo él con seguridad, pero sin rastro de malicia.

- Yo…yo tampoco quiero que lo seas- respondió la rizada mirándolo nuevamente, pero esta vez bajo una nueva luz, una luz imparcial, examinando su apariencia se dio cuenta de la negra cabellera que poseía, un tanto rizada aunque pulcramente peinada, su tez apiñonada se veía suave mientras que sus ojos del color del pasto recién cortado eran muy penetrantes, su gesto serio le daba una aire maduro, pero sus sonrisa le agregaba el toque de jovialidad merecido, además mantenía su porte aristocrático que coincidía con el que siempre había admirado de su madre y que, lamentablemente, también poseía su profesor de pociones…Zabini siempre le había parecido un chico apuesto aunque jamás se había atrevido a pensarlo tan claramente, su voz era tranquilizante y poseía muchas de las características que ella apreciaba en un hombre ¡demonios! ahora ese joven la atraía como nunca antes…

- Parece que al fin coincidimos en algo- le dijo como resignado mientras la observaba fijamente, desde sus castaños rizos perfectamente definidos, su clara tez adornada bellamente por unos labios delicados, su fina nariz ligeramente respingada y esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda que era el único rasgo que la diferenciaba de su madre porque reconocía que ambas parecían ser la misma persona, pero en diferentes etapas de una vida, la que tenía enfrente era evidentemente la menor, de rasgos más inocentes y tiernos mientras los de la adulta estaban marcados por el fantasma de la guerra, esta joven era la que lo tenía extrañamente cautivado sin un claro motivo y sin aparente lógica ya que detestaba a su mellizo…pero pronto eso no importó en lo absoluto pues sólo la miraba a ella en esos momentos.

Todo el ruido a su alrededor calló de repente, para ellos tan sólo existían sus propios latidos que retumbaban furiosos mientras sus rostros se acercaban lentamente y sin control y sus miradas se exploraban mutuamente hasta los más ínfimos rincones, verde contra verde combinándose, indagando sus almas hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable, el primer roce…seguido de un suave beso donde conocieron el sabor de sus labios y más tarde éstos se separaron para dar paso a una tímidas lenguas que daban su primer beso evocando una danza hermosa practicada desde tiempos inmemoriales y que ellos revivían por mágicos momentos en los cuales permanecieron hasta que se separaron por falta de aire aún con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar del momento al máximo.

Lily escuchó una exclamación a lo lejos girando su rostro para ver qué sucedía provocando que abriera desmesuradamente los ojos al presenciar una escena que no traería nada bueno.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- Por favor- indicó el rubio acomodando la silla de su acompañante con caballerosidad desusada en esos tiempos, pero que ella aceptó complacida y con extrema naturalidad, no en vano había aprendido las costumbres de los Malfoy y de los Black.

- Interesante lugar- comentó ella examinando sin mucho interés el sitio.

- Por tu gesto asumo que no te agrada del todo- dedujo el hombre.

- Antes de opinar debo probar la comida- alegó leyendo el menú con curiosidad, ella se enorgullecía de cómo cocinada y era difícil complacerla con nuevos restaurantes que no habían pasado aún por su paladar.

Unos minutos después ambos pidieron sus respectivos platillos, mismos que aparecieron frente a ellos desprendiendo deliciosos aromas que abrieron el apetito de ambos al instante.

- Y ¿qué hace el búlgaro aquí? ¿No se supone que ningún extranjero puede entrar al país?- preguntó el hombre en un tono casual mientras comía.

- Cierto, pero él y Sam son los líderes de sus escuadras, como sabes…ahora que lo recuerdo, ya lo sabes ¿por qué lo preguntas?- reclamó extrañada aunque distraída por la degustación.

- Me pareció una manera de iniciar la conversación- dijo restándole importancia.

- Disculpa, supongo que he estado muy callada- se lamentó sinceramente pues la verdad es que estaba muy preocupada por lo descubierto en la mente de aquel mortífago- Lo que sucede es que estoy angustiada- declaró dejando escapar un suspiro.

- Desde que te conozco, siempre estás angustiada por algo- intentó bromear, pero algo en la expresión de la mujer lo hizo ponerse serio- ¿Es grave? ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó regodeándose interiormente por poseer el poder de afectarla tan profundamente.

- Creo saber quién está detrás de todos los recientes ataques- confesó súbitamente captando el interés del platinado.

- Zabini, dicen los rumores- ella negó- Entonces ¿quién es?- le preguntó pues quería escuchar de sus labios el nombre, la palabra que hacía tantos años había creado para ser llamado, para ser temido…

- Voldemort- soltó en un susurro angustiado al recordar todo lo que la había dañado ese maléfico ser y lo mucho que había luchado para acabarlo…y que ahora resultara que seguía con vida era toda una ironía, una noticia nefasta además de extremadamente preocupante.

- ¿Sigue vivo?- cuestionó fingiendo sorpresa aunque no demasiada pues estaba complacido por el tono con el cual ella había pronunciado su nombre, no le temía a él por lo que era sino por lo que podía hacer y eso le gustaba.

- Al parecer…lo averigüé por el mortífago que me llevé el día del ataque- confesó- No me gusta esto Draco, no quiero que sea verdad…-

- No te preocupes, estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, lo sabes…- la consoló con falsa ternura ya que deseaba verla sufrir ante todo, verla destrozada- Tranquila- corrió un poco su silla para poder rodearla con sus brazos de manera protectora.

- Oh, Draco- ella aceptó esas extremidades envolverla como náufrago aferrándose a una tabla en medio de una tormenta y empezó a llorar- Draco ¿por qué? ¿por qué…?-

- ¿Por qué, qué?- le preguntó sin soltarla.

- ¿Por qué pasa esto?- de pronto se separó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos con expresión desconsolada- ¿Crees que si desde el principio me hubiese enamorado de ti y hubiésemos huido juntos como querías, nuestras vidas serían más felices?- inquirió recordando también las heridas que el ojiverde le había provocado mientras el ojigris era siempre quien se las curaba.

Por momentos se sentía despreciable al no poder corresponderle al gran hombre que tenía enfrente, justo en ese momento deseaba haberlo conocido primero, haber seguido otro camino que a lo mejor era menos doloroso, pero luego pensaba en sus hijos y en la inmensa alegría que le brindaban reconociendo que no los cambiaría por nada, eran sus pequeños…más allá distinguió una conocidísima cabellera castaña en otra mesa acompañada de un joven también conocido, pero no estaban solamente conversando sino que ¡se estaban besando! Ante eso, se despegó completamente del rubio como un resorte, poniéndose de pie en el acto para comprobar que veía bien, sí ¡ésa era su hija besándose con Robert Zabini! Soltó una exclamación sin poder contenerse ya que simplemente no lo creía, de pronto una mano tomó su brazo con delicadeza sacándola de su estupor.

- Al parecer tu sangre siente debilidad por los slytherin- sonrió el rubio mirándola con orgullo- Excelente- seguido a su declaración la besó sin pedir permiso saboreando una vez más su boca que ya era una especie de adicción para la suya, la probó con deleite sintiendo su dudosa respuesta cosa que sinceramente no le interesó, sólo quería robarle esa caricia una vez más para grabarla en su memoria como tantas otras, luego se separaron con lentitud y la ojimiel miró hacia la entrada repentinamente, chocando con unas dolidas orbes.

Harry se había quedado congelado en la entrada del lugar observando la escena protagonizada entre su esposa y su rival con una ira creciente en su interior y unas orquídeas en su mano izquierda.

* * *

**…V****oy a ahorrarles cualquier excusa en esta ocasión y apelaré al soborno para lograr su perdón… Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y les agradezco su apoyo incondicional a **_**Elisa Li Kinomoto**_** y a **_**belen**_** (perdón por la espera pero ya estoy aquí y de historias para recomendarte sí tengo, aunque tendré que checar cuáles valen de verdad la pena y ya te las digo, vale?). **

**Gracias nuevamente y aquí va el soborno: próximo capítulo- **_**La Importancia de Ser Potter**_

_**- ¿Y por qué no "debe" ser?- preguntó él muy quitado de la pena.**_

_**- Porque tú eres Zabini y yo Potter simplemente- explicó recordando todos sus prejuicios-**_

_**-No sé quiénes creen que son, pero yo no soy algo de lo que puedan hablar como pertenencia y marcar su territorio, ambos son unos idiotas- miró fijamente al ojiverde quien se sintió directamente atacado- O podría compararlos con unos niños caprichosos peleando por un juguete, pero ¡Sorpresa! ¡Me niego a ser tratada como tal!-**_

**¡Mañana actualizo!**

**Saludos y cuídense.**

**¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	26. La Importancia de Ser Potter

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**La Importancia de Ser Potter**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Soy Harry, Harry Potter_

_Ese apellido ha marcado mi vida_

_tanto, o más, como lo hizo la cicatriz que tenía,_

_yo, sólo soy yo, con ese apellido…_

_y los que me recuerden,_

_me recordarán por mi apellido._

_Nunca conocí a mi padre,_

_pero estoy seguro que portó con orgullo éste nombre,_

_intento seguir sus pasos,_

_sin embargo esas seis letras son tan pesadas_

_que mi caminar se vuelve lento y torpe,_

_pero seguiré adelante pues nadie más llevará mi carga._

_ --Harry Potter--_

La ojiverde se quedó congelada al instante, temiendo hasta respirar pues al parecer sus padres no se había dado cuenta de su presencia aún y no quería que lo hicieran o se armaría una más grande, pero no se sentía capaz de huir así que sólo rogaba por hacerse invisible o algo, pronto el nerviosismo ante la incertidumbre la invadió y su respiración se agitó hasta que una mano tomó firmemente la suya y, antes de que ella pudiera protestar, escuchó a su acompañante murmurar un hechizo desconocido para ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta su mano era invisible y el slytherin no se veía a pesar de saber que estaba justo a su lado pues aún sentía su contacto.

- ¿Qué...?-

- Shhh- Robert la silenció gentilmente- Estamos desilusionados, así podremos irnos sin llamar la atención- le explicó dejando algunos galeones sobre la mesa para después levantarse cuidadosamente ayudando a la chica también, pues él sí la podía ver ya que había sido el autor del encantamiento.

Los jóvenes caminaron sigilosamente hacia la salida del lugar dispuestos a huir lo más rápido posible, enseguida llegaron hasta un callejón semi oculto donde pudieron volverse visibles nuevamente sin llamar la atención, eso mismo hizo el ojiverde con la respiración agitada debido a toda la energía que ocupó para el truquito.

- Gracias- soltó ella al poder verse de nuevo- Debería comenzar a interrogarte acerca de cómo sabes hacer ese hechizo, pero lo dejaré pasar ya que me ayudaste mucho- sonrió.

- Vaya entonces creo que debo considerarme afortunado- sonrió de vuelta.

Ella se percató en ese instante del cosquilleo en su mano y, al mirarla, notó que seguía enlazada a la del chico, con celeridad la separó enrojeciendo levemente pues recordaba el beso a la perfección, un beso que nunca pensó dar y en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, se sentía incómoda y confundida, cosas que él percibió de inmediato.

- ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió el chico buscando su mirada, realmente también se sentía extraño y confundido por el beso, no negaba que lo había disfrutado, pero era raro.

- Zabini…- empezó a decir dubitativa.

- Llámame Robert, después de tomada confianza no hay que perderla- sonrió provocando otro sonrojo en su acompañante.

- Precisamente ese es el problema- le miró recobrando la seriedad- No deberíamos estar tomando confianza entre nosotros, nuestros apellidos son parte de nuestra identidad, algo que no puede olvidarse fácilmente…tú eres un Zabini y yo soy una Potter, eso nunca cambiará aunque usemos nuestros nombres de pila para hablarnos-

- Lo sé, comprendo perfectamente nuestras diferencias, solamente quiero que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres de pila de ahora en adelante, no creo que eso sea difícil- objetó con suma tranquilidad- Creí que habíamos dicho que podíamos volver a empezar-

- Eso fue algo imprudente…- se extrañó ella.

- No, fue algo sincero- la miró con más seriedad pues empezaba a ver sus dudas y no le gustaban- Solamente nos dimos un beso y ahora propongo que nos llamemos por el nombre, no sé porqué te complicas tanto- se le acercó un poco mostrando una sonrisita algo insinuante- ¿Acaso quieres algo más?-

- ¡No!- exclamó alejándose un paso- Por eso quiero aclarar las cosas desde ahora, no habrá nada entre nosotros porque no debe ser- replicó mordiéndose el labio inferior como inequívoca muestra de nerviosismo pues su madre hacía exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿Y por qué no "debe" ser?- preguntó él muy quitado de la pena.

- Porque tú eres Zabini y yo Potter simplemente- explicó recordando todos sus prejuicios- Tú odias mi apellido al igual que a mi familia a la cual siempre perteneceré, amo a mi madre, a mi padre, a mis hermanos y jamás haría algo que pudiese lastimarlos…las novelas no pueden formar parte de la vida real, tú no puedes ser mi Romeo ni yo tu Julieta…- soltó tratando de mantenerse firme.

- Ya veo, entonces el besarte con un supuesto enemigo e hijo de un peligroso mortífago, es una traición mortal a los tuyos- sentenció dando a entender que conocía la romántica historia muggle.

- Exacto- asintió la otra tragando saliva al verlo tan próximo aún.

- A mí me tiene sin cuidado que seas una Potter como a Romeo le tenía sin cuidado su apellido- confesó encogiendo los hombros como si nada- Además no vamos a formar una historia de amor Lilian, sólo nos dimos un beso.- reiteró.

- Tampoco quiero formar una historia amorosa contigo porque soy una Potter y ese apellido conlleva muchas cosas, soy hija de dos de los más grandes héroes del Mundo Mágico, llevo una dinastía de magos blancos, magos nobles que hicieron grandes cosas, una fama que pesa cual loza, tengo expectativas que cumplir y sueños por alcanzar…no puedo deslindarme de todo eso así como así, por un simple beso- concluyó mirándolo con dureza.

Robert le devolvió el gesto, estaba tratando de ser amable, comprensivo y demás cosas impropias de su Casa que daban un golpe duro a su orgullo y estirpe, mientras ella lo hacía menos con cada palabra, le insinuaba que no podía rebajarse a su nivel, diezmaba la importancia del beso que compartieron y eso definitivamente le molestó, estaba bien decir que había cambiado y trataba de ser una mejor persona, pero no por eso permitiría que su orgullo fuera pisoteado de semejante forma, ni ella ni nadie tenía derecho de tratarlo así.

- Entiendo- soltó en un tono gélido- Yo soy un Zabini y desde muchísimas generaciones atrás mi familia ha sido una de las más respetadas castas de sangre pura, orgullosa y estoica, con un legado en las artes obscuras que ni siquiera puedes imaginar, todo eso recae en mí pues soy el último heredero, aunque mi apellido ahora no goce del mismo prestigio de antaño, mi sangre sigue siendo la misma, YO no debería tratarte pues hay una sangre sucia en tu linaje, la madre de tu padre si mal no recuerdo, eres una gryffindor, eres débil...sin embargo he sabido superar todos esos prejuicios, entendí que yo soy yo, no mi alrededor ni mis abuelos, superé a mi familia para ser simplemente yo…- se alejó de la joven castaña- Siento pena por personas como tú que aún no tienen el valor de hacer lo mismo. Adiós Potter.- agregó casi escupiendo el apellido retirándose con paso lento del lugar donde la chica se había quedado plantada ante semejante discurso, súbitamente se sintió mal, como si acabara de cometer un terrible error.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

Harry se quedó estupefacto durante unos eternos segundos tratando de procesar la escena que se presentó ante sus ojos…él había ido a Hogwarts con toda la intención de seguir cortejando a su esposa para que le perdonara su estupidez, hasta había comprado un ramo de sus flores preferidas, luego se había enterado de la visita programada a Hogsmeade y se había esmerado en buscarla hasta que averiguó su exacta ubicación, imaginó que la encontraría con Krum y Günther pues sabía que ellos habían ido a patrullar, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza encontrarla besando al hurón albino en frente de medio restaurante, jamás…respiró profundamente durante unos eternos segundo para tratar de decidir qué hacer, podía comportarse como todo un gryffindor y golpear al rubio llevándose consigo a su mujer o podía ser prudente, no armar un escándalo, sonreír hipócritamente y pedir tranquilamente hablar con su mujer…la primera opción era tentadora, pero la segunda era más sensata, aunque él nunca se había caracterizado por su sensatez, esa era Hermione. Finalmente tomó una decisión y, apretando los puños, caminó hacia la "parejita" claramente molesto, notó el silencio de los demás comensales y trató de serenarse pues seguramente estaría en primera plana de Corazón de Bruja del día siguiente…

- Hermione- saludó con voz neutra, pero ella no le respondió y procedió a mirar al rubio con ira contenida- Malfoy, me llevo a MI esposa sin tu permiso- declaró con el rostro sumamente tenso.

- Harry, tú no…- la mujer iba a replicar, mas su acompañante la interrumpió.

- ¿Y tú crees que te voy a dejar hacer eso así nada más?- retó el ojigris con rostro impasible.

- Tendrás que hacerlo porque no quiero tener que hacer una escena- declaró el otro en tono amenazador.

- Por esa misma razón vete por donde viniste Potter, ella y yo estábamos bastante cómodos sin ti- lo desafió el rubio mostrando una sonrisa cínica ante una cada vez más indignada castaña.

- Escucha Malfoy- el de gafas se le acercó peligrosamente- No me provoques, mi paciencia se agota y no querrás sufrir las consecuencias-

- ¿Crees que eso me asusta?- enarcó una ceja con soberbia y sin retroceder ante la cercanía.

- Tú lo has querido hurón, hoy perderás algunos dientes…- murmuró encolerizado levantando su puño lenta pero firmemente, sin embargo una mano detuvo el movimiento.

- Suficiente- habló la ojimiel por fin- Han montado toda una obra aquí- señaló a la gente que los miraba con descaro- No sé quiénes creen que son, pero yo no soy algo de lo que puedan hablar como pertenencia y marcar su territorio, ambos son unos idiotas- miró fijamente al ojiverde quien se sintió directamente atacado- O podría compararlos con unos niños caprichosos peleando por un juguete, pero ¡Sorpresa! ¡Me niego a ser tratada como tal!- exclamó encaminándose a la salida sumamente molesta, antes de salir dirigió una rápida mirada hacia donde había visto a su hija, pero, al no encontrarla ya, se fue.

- ¿Ves lo que provocas Potter?- siseó el rubio con intención de salir tras los pasos de la mujer, pero el otro lo detuvo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- gruñó el pelinegro- Tú y yo vamos a dejar las cosas en claro-

- Yo no tengo nada qué hablar contigo- se soltó del agarré con brusquedad y cara de asco, además de un creciente odio interior- Tú eres un idiota que no merece vivir ¿acaso no las has lastimado lo suficiente? ¿O hasta cuándo estarás conforme?- inquirió perdiendo levemente la calma. Sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta tomando su capa para seguir a la castaña dejando al otro sin palabras y en medio de todas las miradas curiosas que presenciaban la escena, pronto Harry dejó caer las orquídeas al suelo y apretó los puños más furioso que antes, no dejaría que ese rubio le quitara a su esposa, no dejaría que le diera lecciones de vida ni mucho menos que se largara sin un buen golpe…salió presuroso tras ellos.

Caminó rápidamente guiándose por la llamativa cabellera rubia platinada de su enemigo, pues sabía que iba tras su castaña. Lo siguió por largo trecho hasta que dedujo hacia dónde se dirigían, se detuvo casi frente a los terrenos que delimitaban la Casa de los Gritos, recodó que en un año de su juventud, él había llorado ahí y su en ese entonces amiga castaña, lo había consolado…divisó dos figuras dialogando acaloradamente y decidió tomar partido, pues era un Potter tal como su padre había sido, por lo que debía ser tan valiente como él.

- Hermione- la llamó firmemente a lo que ella lo encaró- Tenemos que hablar- declaró.

- Creo que dejamos las cosas muy claras la última vez, Harry- contestó ella con rastros de furia en la voz.

- ¿Quieres decir que lo eliges a él?- inquirió señalando despectivamente al rubio.

- En estos momentos tampoco estoy contenta con él- aclaró para molestia de Malfoy- Pero, como te dije antes, tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida.- espetó.

- ¡¿Con este imbécil?! Él no es más que un slytherin traicionero y embustero- insultó con rabia mientras el aludido se crispaba por la furia.

- A pesar de los años, compruebo que no has superado tus prejuicios…Draco es mucho más que un slytherin, es uno de mis mejores amigos y él jamás me ha hecho daño alguno, nunca, a diferencia de ti- lo señaló acusadoramente- Él ha estado siempre a mi lado, dejó todo por mí, murió por mí…es mucho mejor hombre de lo que tú puedes ser- soltó furiosa y con crueldad, hiriendo a su esposo profundamente.

- ¡Yo también estaría dispuesto a morir por ti Hermione! ¡Te amo!- gritó con sus orbes al borde del llanto mientras la mujer desvió la mirada ante la intensidad de sus sentimientos, pero no volvería a caer.

- No quiero que mueras Harry, simplemente que entiendas que ya no podemos estar juntos- respondió con voz queda.

- A pesar de eso, por lo menos no intentes nada con él…no confió en Malfoy en lo absoluto y mientras seas mi esposa no quiero que te hagas algo suyo, no mientras seas una Potter- declaró el hombre de gafas con un rictus amargo y expresión dolida.

- Siempre te importó mucho tu apellido ¿no? Un Potter ¿qué es? Alguien valiente, un gryffindor, alguien intrépido, un jugador de Quidditch, alguien excelente en duelo, un auror, un salvador del Mundo Mágico, un aladid del bien…- lo miró fijamente con renovada ira- Por eso James rompe con la tradición ¿eh? Pero él se parece más a mí que a ti-

- Tú también reúnes cada una de las cualidad que mencionaste…- replicó.

- Pero a mí nunca me interesó tenerlas, no veo ni siento el peso de tu apellido y no me interesa lo que opines respecto a Draco, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera de mi vida, escúchalo bien: MI vida- recalcó con ímpetu.

- ¿Y tú no me entiendes?- preguntó acercándosele más y más- Te lo repito: te amo- declaró dispuesto a besarla, mas una figura se interpuso entre ambos encarando al de cabello azabache que lo miró con fuego en sus orbes.

- Déjala en paz Potter- siseó peligrosamente el otro hombre- Ya lo habías arruinado una vez y te dejé el camino libre, pero ahora no pienso apartarme porque veo que no sirves más que para lastimarla- le escupió con frialdad.

- No sabes las ganas que tengo de regresarte a tu tumba- gruñó el otro.

- Inténtalo- le retó con una de sus estúpidas sonrisitas.

Harry sintió hervir su sangre y, sin poder seguir conteniéndose, lanzó un golpe al otro quien ya estaba preparado y lo esquivó con presteza, regresándole uno de igual magnitud justo en el rostro, que casi lo tira al suelo por la fuerza impresa en él.

- Me lo debías- dijo el rubio sin más mientras la ojimiel derramaba lágrimas silenciosas lágrimas, porque a pesar de todo le dolía ver al amor de su vida lastimado.

- Esto no se quedará así Malfoy- amenazó dirigiéndole una última mirada a su esposa quien la desvió, en seguida dio vuelta para regresar al pueblo mágico con paso derrotado y con una culpa que pesaba toneladas.

- Tranquila- el ojigris trató de consolar a la castaña, pero ella lo rechazó.

- Ya te dije que no estoy contenta contigo, así que déjame- explicó limpiándose una lágrimas.

- No fue mi intención decir lo que dije, pero Potter me saca de quicio…- se excusó el mago con falso tono de arrepentimiento.

- No me importa, ambos se comportaron como seres primitivos y no lo toleraré…-

- Lo lamento…- la miró con un rostro de súplica tal que ella suspiró rindiéndose- Y nunca voy a entender qué le viste a Potter, si no vale la pena- agregó al verla ceder en su enojo.- Si yo soy infinitamente más guapo- dijo tomándola de la mejilla con gentileza para que lo mirase.

- E infinitamente más presumido y petulante- completó la mujer soltando una risita sin poder contenerse.

- ¿Lo ves? Soy mejor en todo- bromeó nuevamente- Y tengo una idea que te animará, te reto a un uno a uno en Quidditch ahora que la escuela está casi vacía- propuso.

Ella lo meditó durante unos segundos concluyendo que no tenía nada qué perder porque su peor pesadilla ya se estaba haciendo realidad de cualquier modo, así que ¿qué más podía pasar? Una vez su madre adoptiva que tanto la había amado, le dijo que cuando has tocado fondo, lo único que queda es comenzar a subir…tal vez tuviese razón…trataría de subir.

- De verdad ¿crees poder ganarme?- preguntó aceptando.

- Claro, yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes- se vanaglorió inflando el pecho.

- Quisieras- se burló sonriendo con sincera alegría.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- Tranquilo Ronald- decía una calmada rubia sentada en la sala.

- Nada de eso Luna, no quiero estar aquí más tiempo- declaró caminando en círculos por todo el lugar.

- Es lo mejor por ahora, nuestra casa ya no es segura- razonó sin inmutarse mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza con té.

- Pues vayamos a Grimmauld Place, ese lugar sí es seguro- debatió con terquedad.

- No sería apropiado porque la Orden se reúne ahí y todo eso, además tampoco vamos a escondernos del mundo.-

- Entonces vayamos con Ginny-

- Ah, ah, negó calmada- Su casa tampoco es segura, de hecho ellos acordaron que se mudarían también aquí por un tiempo-

- ¿Qué tal a la Madriguera?- aventuró el hombre.

- ¿De verdad te incomoda tanto estar en casa de Harry?- inquirió la ojiazul con su usual perspicacia.

- Sí- respondió rotundamente el hombre pasando a desplomarse en un sillón- Lo detesto-

- Yo creo que extrañas su amistad-

- Nada de eso, él traicionó mi confianza, dañó a mi mejor amiga que es como mi hermana y yo prometí que no permitiría que eso pasara otra vez- declaró mirando a su esposa con una sombra de culpa en sus azules orbes.

- Yo le creo a Harry, también pienso que fue un embrujo- concilió la rubia terminando con su bebida.

- Es imposible Luna, intentamos de todo para "desembrujarlo" y nada, así que no fue cosa de la magia, simplemente lo hizo porque quiso y eso no se hace…además lo del embarazo de Chang es como una gran bomba, una más…- suspiró derrotado.

- También creo que ella miente en eso- dijo la mujer acercándosele al hombre para acariciar su cabeza revolviendo su rojiza cabellera.

- Puede que sí, pero puede que no y entonces habrá un Potter más- declaró relajándose un poco por las caricias de su esposa- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto, este día?- preguntó de pronto mirando con picardía a la madre de sus hijos.

- No lo sé, tú estabas preocupado- le sonrió ella con ternura.

- Excusas- en seguida la besó apasionadamente rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos de jugador de Quidditch, ella le correspondió alegremente.

- ¿Viste mi regalo?- preguntó al ojiazul de pronto.

- Desde luego, nunca me quitaré este colguije aunque no tenga la menor idea de para qué sirve- sonrió divertido mostrándole un enorme círculo hecho de alguna especie de metal que relucía con un tono azulado, se veía muy excéntrico, pero muy propio de la mujer.

- Es un amuleto protector- señaló.

- Bueno, y a ti ¿te gustó mi regalo?- sonrió cambiando de tema.

- Claro, es muy lindo, ahora mismo lo llevo puesto- respondió feliz con lo que el hombre se sonrojó, pero se sintió complacido, le había regalado lencería.

- ¿Me dejas ver cómo te quedó?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta para besarla nuevamente.

Precisamente estaban en medio de su sesión de besos preludio a la habitación, cuando un ruido proveniente de la chimenea llamó su atención, tomándolos por sorpresa, un hombre delgado pero musculoso salió de ahí con media cara hinchada y sus lentes descuadrados, al principio no se percató de que tenía compañía y se permitió sobarse la cara adolorido, pero en cuanto vio a la pareja en uno de los sillones, se alarmó sintiéndose inoportuno.

- Lo siento, eh, yo, lo mejor será que me vaya…- iba a meterse de nuevo en la chimenea cuando una voz lo detuvo.

- Espera Harry- llamó la mujer- Quiero explorar el jardín, así que quédate vigilando que Ronald no se vaya, por favor- declaró procediendo a salir del lugar sin más, dejando bastante extrañado al pelinegro, mas no así al ojiazul que la conocía muy bien y adivinaba sus intenciones.

Ambos hombres se quedaron unos eternos segundos en completo silencio e inmóviles, se percibía un ambiente tenso e incómodo, ninguno quería decir la primera palabra al otro, no lo había hecho desde su pelea donde también el ojiverde había resultado dañado del rostro.

- Será mejor que me vaya- habló e l ojiverde como al aire para dar media vuelta.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- inquirió inesperadamente el otro sin dejarle marchar.

- Un golpe…- respondió con voz neutra, pues le dolía la hostilidad de su mejor amigo.

- Creo que merezco una explicación más completa- en ese momento Harry supo que no solamente se referí al golpe, sino a todo lo sucedido últimamente por lo que tomó asiento asiéndose de la única oportunidad que tendría para explicar sus acciones a Ron.

- No sé muy bien cómo, per Chang me tenía hechizado, me sentía como otra persona cuando ella se me acercaba, no tenía dominio sobre mí mismo y cuando se iba, me sentía culpable por mis acciones, no sabes cuánto…pero en el ataque de Año Nuevo, y después de meditarlo, me inhibí el olfato, tuve una corazonada y simplemente lo hice, además ver a Hermione como sin vida, me despertó de esa pesadilla en la que se estaba convirtiendo mi vida- en esta parte soltó un suspiro pasando una mano por su ya de por sí revuelta cabellera- De ahí, he tratando de corregir mis estupideces, pero se vuelve cada vez más difícil hacerlo…Ron, te juro que no quería hacerlo, no era yo ¡no era yo! Lo siento tanto…no quise lastimarla, nunca quise hacerle daño, pero algo me dominaba, me intoxicaba…- en este punto sus orbes esmeralda se llenaron de dolor y de agua salada, eran demasiadas cosas, demasiado dolor como para seguir guardándoselo, a pesar de querer contenerse no pudo, los sentimientos siempre habían sido su punto débil porque se dejaba llevar por ellos, tanto positiva como negativamente.

El pelirrojo observó el dolor de su mejor amigo sintiéndose mal por él, tal vez era cierto lo del embrujo como decía Luna, a lo mejor de verdad no había sido él, quería creer eso con todas sus fuerzas pues realmente lo extrañaba, había sido amigos desde su primer año en Hogwarts y había pasado por muchas cosas juntos, eran hermanos aunque sus apellidos fuesen diferentes y sus aspecto tampoco coincidiera, eran hermanos de corazón y eso nada lo cambiaría, además si una nueva guerra se avecinaba debían mantenerse más unidos que nunca, todos…por eso tomó una decisión, se puso de pie acercándose al pelinegro que lo miró confundido, pero también fue obligado a pararse para recibir un vigoroso abrazo marca Weasley de su hermano de cabellera zanahoria, Harry le correspondió comprendiendo así que volvían a ser amigos como siempre.

- No me dijiste lo de tu nuevo golpe- comentó el ojiazul separándose de él para observar su cara magullada- Es más leve que el mío, pero te deja igual de feo- bromeó tratando de relajar el ambiente a lo que el otro hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

- He tratado de que Herm me perdone y hoy iba a hacer otro intento, pero el desgraciado de Malfoy estaba con ella…- explicó con gesto endurecido.

- Esa serpiente no puede rendirse ¿verdad?- inquirió- Bueno, ya nos encargaremos de él luego, ahora hay cosas más delicadas, creo- insinuó acusadoramente.

- Chang miente, no espera ningún hijo mío- negó entendiendo a qué se refería su amigo.

- ¿Tan seguro estás?- se quedó callado ante semejante pregunta, era la segunda vez que se la hacían y aún no podía contestarla- ¿Lo ves? No lo sabes, es mejor que averigües bien y luego pienses en qué hacer porque si es verdad, duda en ser perdonado- declaró con más seriedad.

- Lo averiguaré ahora mismo ¿tendrás Veritaserum de casualidad?- preguntó dudoso.

- ¡Cómo crees! Ni Luna ni yo somos aficionados a las pociones, sólo conozco a alguien que tendría en su despensa cotidiana y no creo que esté dispuesta a darte con tu historial- remarcó con algo de burla a lo que Harry recordó con culpabilidad que había delatado a su esposa sobre pociones ilegales como táctica para quedarse con los niños ¡qué bajo había caído y cuan vil se sentía!

- Entonces tendrá que ser por los métodos comunes- bufó- Me voy-

- Gracias por cierto- sonrió el ojiazul con exageración.

- Ah claro, creo que los interrumpí ¿no?-

- Exacto, Luna estaba a punto de hacerme un regalo por este día-

- Ahórrate los detalles, los dejo, están en su casa- cortó metiéndose en la chimenea para desaparecer entre la llamas.

Potter llegó al costoso departamento de la oriental sin ningún problema pues figuraba claramente en la lista de invitados frecuentes, examinó el lugar en busca de la dueña encontrándola en la terraza tomando un rico baño de sol en muy pocas prendas.

- Chang- llamó el hombre evidenciando su presencia.

- Oh Harry ¿vienes a felicitarme por el 14?- preguntó ella incorporándose sonriente de su silla.

- No, vístete y hablemos adentro- ordenó con ira contenida hacia la atractiva mujer de ojos rasgados quien suspiró resignada al tener que moverse de su lugar, pero no protestó y entró a su cuarto para ponerse un vestido y luego sentarse en la sala frente a su "invitado".

- Entonces ¿a qué has venido exactamente Harry?- preguntó sonriente conjurando una copa con alguna especie de líquido.

- Me parece que eso eres capaz de adivinarlo, Chang- espetó con rencor en la voz.

- Vaya una adivinanza, me encanta jugar a las adivinanzas…mmm deja pensarlo- puso una mano en su barbilla fingiendo meditar, luego pareció iluminársele el rostro dejando ver una sugerente sonrisa- ¿Será porque llevo a tu hijo en mi vientre?- inquirió señalando su estómago con cierta burla a lo que el hombre transformó su rostro en uno de rabia.

- Eso es una mentira y quiero que lo confieses públicamente- le dijo.

- No es una mentira ¿acaso ya olvidaste nuestras noches de pasión? Si le dejaste tres hijos a Dumbledore ¿por qué a mí no uno?- inquirió la mujer bebiendo otro sorbo de su vino con deleite.

- No te creo, no estás embarazada y lo sabes perfectamente- espetó el otro.

- Sí lo estoy y espero respondas como hombre- replicó la oriental con un tono severo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el otro alfo desubicado pues no quería creerle, pero tampoco podía descartar la posibilidad porque era cierto que compartió más que besos con la mujer y no recordaba muy bien los detalles.

- Que estoy esperando a que te divorcies de Dumbledore- explicó acercándose al hombre para colocar una de sus manos en un hombro del pelinegro, desde donde comenzó a deslizarla hacia su pecho de manera sugerente.

- Eso no va a pasar porque la amo…- Harry se levantó para apartarse del contacto de la otra como si le quemase.

- Va a pasar cariño y luego te vas a casas conmigo, sino quieres que tu hijo sea señalado como un bastardo- amenazó la mujer con un brillo peligroso en sus obscuros orbes, acercándose de nuevo al auror- Vas a hacerme la señora Potter y nos la pasaremos muy bien Harry- le insinuó rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos desnudos.

- Escucha Chang- nuevamente marcó espacio entre ambos- No creo en tu embarazo, pero mandaremos a que te hagan unos estudios con un medimago para estar seguros y, en el remoto caso de que fuera cierto, solamente le daría mi apellido al bebé, pero jamás me casaré contigo, jamás…sólo hay una señora Potter y su nombre es Hermione, si hubiesen más serán las esposas de mis hijos, no tú, nunca tú…- declaró contundentemente haciéndole ver que no era un hombre manipulable ni débil, él era Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, el Elegido, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, heredero de Godric Gryffindor e iba a demostrar que nadie le veía la cara sin sufrir las consecuencias, nadie se metía con su familia sin pagar el precio…desde ese momento en adelante lucharía por recuperar su vida.

- Pues no creo que tu 'Hermione' regrese contigo, en cambio yo estoy más que dispuesta a amarte como mereces- reiteró tratando de acercársele de nueva cuenta, pero él se lo impidió al dirigirle una helada mirada.

- Tú no me interesas, no te amo ni siento el menor afecto por ti y si alguna vez te consideré una amiga, tus engaños y manipulaciones se han encargado de matar ese sentir- afirmó- Nos veremos pronto para hacer esos análisis- con eso regresó a la chimenea para desaparecer.

Cho quedó herida en su orgullo por esas palabras, pues recordaba que en algún momento de su juventud había sentido verdadero afecto por ese hombre, en el pasado había sido una muchacha de buenos sentimientos y con ilusiones, pero ese mismo la acababa de humillar en su propia casa y eso le molestó, además se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios tenía Hermione Dumbledore? ¿Qué secreto poseía para ser amada con tal fervor? no era fea, pero tampoco era una súper modelo como ella misma podía calificarse, a leguas podía notarse que era un ratón de biblioteca por eso ahora no era más que una simple maestra, en cambio ella era una sensual jugadora de Quidditch…así que ¿qué le veían, qué tenía? supuso que se quedaría con esa duda, pero le restó importancia pues ahora tenía que planear muy bien cómo engañar a Harry con los análisis.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa!- exclamó un joven de cabellera castaña.

- No te exaltes Sirius- trató de calmarlo su primo pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Qué no me exalte, Bill?! ¡Mi hermana fue a una cita con un chico! ¡Un chico desconocido además!-

- Es normal, Lily ya está grandecita- razonó el joven Weasley.

- ¿Y eso qué? ¡Es mi hermanita aún!- replicó.

- Y siempre lo será, pero no puedes impedirle que haga su vida, nacieron al mismo tiempo, pero no pegados Sirius-

- Bill tiene razón Sirius, Lily ya está grande- secundó un pelinegro con despreocupación.

- No me interesa Frank, en cuanto la encuentre…-

- Mira, mejor vayamos a la tienda de Quidditch- sugirió Frank con emoción para tirar a su primo del brazo.

Los tres chicos ingresaron a la tienda admirando todo a su alrededor menor claro el pecoso pelirrojo quien sólo se aburría pues no le gustaba el deporte.

- Compra esa Sirius, es la mejor, además tía Hermione ya la tiene, no dirá nada y ganaremos el siguiente partido- animó el joven Longbottom mirando embelesado una magnífica escoba.

- Con la escoba o sin ella, tenemos que ganar el partido- respondió el ojiazul con una seriedad impropia de su persona.

- Relájate, es sólo un juego capitán- sonrió su mejor amigo revolviéndole su cabello con simpatía.

- No lo entiendes Frank…soy un Potter- replicó el otro sin poder relajarse.

- Ya lo sé, yo soy un Longbottom y el aburrido de allá es un Weasley- dijo señalando a su primo que frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba- Un placer- bromeó ofreciéndole la mano como si se presentasen a penas.

- No es lo mismo- suspiró saliendo de la tienda seguido de los otros dos.

- ¿Por qué no es lo mismo?- cuestionó el pelinegro confundido tomándolo del hombro para detener su avance.

- Porque el apellido Potter tiene mucha historia, mis abuelos fueron grandes magos que murieron para salvar al mundo, y ni hablar de mis padres que son los héroes de la Gran Guerra…y yo soy el primogénito de la familia- pasó su mano por su cabello con frustración- Soy el primogénito y aún no he podido hacer algo que me dé derecho a llevar el apellido Potter…la placa de mi abuelo James, la de mi padre y hasta la de mi madre reposan en la vitrina del colegio como ganadores de la Copa de Quidditch, así que mi nombre también debe quedar a su lado, no puedo defraudarlos- confesó apretando su puño.

- Ay por favor- el pelirrojo le puso una mano en el hombro- Yo soy un Weasley y los tíos Fred y George dicen que soy la desgracia del apellido porque no soy bromista, no bebo y no vuelo, en cambio a ustedes los adoran- declaró sonriente- Ah y también se quejan porque soy un Hufflepuff- agregó de buen humor ya que sinceramente eso no le interesaba y su madre le había dejado bien claro que lo amaban sin importar lo demás.

- Exacto, soy un Longbottom y no me gustan las plantas ni nada de eso, así que no te debe de importar tanto el apellido primito, la única misión de nuestra vida es disfrutarla- concluyó sonriente.

- No sé Frank…- dudó Sirius pensando aún en la importancia de su apellido, le gustaba mucho quién era, estaba orgulloso de sus antepasados y deseaba que también ellos lo estuviesen de él, por eso se esforzaba en cumplir expectativas y sobresalir en lo que era bueno, a su melliza le dejaba la parte teórica claro- Mi padre…-

- Al tío Harry nunca le ha gustado la fama y la tía Hermione nunca ha seguido estereotipos, así que no tienes excusa primo- sonrió Frank- Además recuerda que sigue siendo 14 de febrero y hay muchas snitch en el cielo- sonrió pícaramente señalando hacia un grupito de chicas que los estaban mirando de reojo.

- Ya van a empezar…- rodó los ojos el pelirrojo.

- Tú también vienes Bill, ya es momento de que tengas novia- dijo su primo de pelo negro.

- Olvídalo, no soy un casanova como ustedes, mejor los veo después…-

- Nada de eso, es para animar a Sirius ¿acaso no quieres hacerlo sentir mejor?- el pelinegro le dio un golpe al castaño quien entendió el mensaje poniendo una cara de tristeza absoluta.

- No puedo creer que me chantajeen de esta manera, vamos- accedió el tejón siendo llevado por sus primos los leones a una misión de pura galantería, sabía que se arrepentiría de eso.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¡Y esos son otros 10 puntos para mí!- exclamó un rubio pasando la quaffle por uno de los aros- ¡Vaya y eso que nunca fue cazador, aunque supongo que la perfección en mí es absoluta!- sonrió.

- Lo que pasa es que estoy algo oxidada por el tiempo que llevo sin tocar una escoba- rebatió la castaña tratando de salvar su orgullo.

- Tampoco yo he jugado en mucho tiempo, sólo admite que tengo un talento natural sorprendente y definitivamente mejor que el tuyo- volvió a sonreír con extrema arrogancia.

- Lo único que voy a admitir es que tuviste suerte- descendió de su nueva escoba hasta tocar el pasto del campo seguida de su amigo y actual colega.

- Como de costumbre- declaró también bajando de su escoba para cambiarse mágicamente de ropa, también se acicaló un poco pues el ejercicio lo había despeinado- Eso me recuerda que no te he dado tu regalo- comentó mientras ella se le acercaba, sin embargo no se cambió ni nada, prefirió quedarse con su uniforme escarlata y con sus protectores de escamas de dragón que anteriormente le había obsequiado el rubio.

- No es necesario Draco, invitarme a comer fue más que suficiente, además yo no te he comprado algo- trató de disuadirlo pues realmente no había pensado en repartir regalos ese día, después de todo su corazón estaba demasiado maltrecho como para eso.

- Pero si ya me diste algo-

- ¿Te refieres al beso?- inquirió suponiendo que a eso se refería.

- No- negó- Fue lo que dijiste acerca de mí, de que me aprecias realmente y no te avergüenzas de ello- explicó tratando de sonar tierno, pero era una de sus maniobras para conquistarla, imaginaba que eso la conmovería lo suficiente porque en realidad el regalo había sido el haber podido golpear a Potter en pleno rostro, como lo odiaba, pero pronto, my pronto pagaría.

- Fue la verdad…- se azoró ella al comprender el motivo de su agradecimiento.

- Lo sé, por eso acepta esto- le indicó sacando una caja de su túnica que la mujer aceptó no muy cómoda y que finalmente abrió descubriendo un hermoso colgante de oro con una brillante esmeralda pendiendo de él.

- Es…bellísimo Draco, no tenía que molestarte- agradeció.

- No fue molestia, en cuanto lo vi supe que te quedaría perfecto- declaró él con una sonrisa complacida.

- Respecto a lo que recién pasó…-

- No importa, sé que estabas enojada y recuerdo lo que me dijiste sobre nosotros…- terminó con gesto serio.

- Lo lamento, es sólo que es muy complicado- bajó su mirada sintiéndose mal al no ser capaz de corresponderle como se merecía.

- Seguiré esperando- agregó alejándose del lugar con paso elegante aunque prepotente, cosa que no era tan propia de él, pero no le dio mayor importancia, al final de cuentas todos habían cambiado durante esos años.

Lo miró hasta que entró al castillo y luego ella se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, quería tomar un reconfortante baño de burbujas en su habitación. Cuando llegó al corredor principal del Colegio, vio que los alumnos ya regresaban del pueblo y entre ellos distinguió a su única hija recordando de golpe la escena que había presenciado entre ella y un conocido joven slytherin con el cual luego charlaría, pero primero iría con su hija. Aceleró el paso interceptándola antes de que se reuniera con sus amigas de Casa.

- Lily- la llamó a lo que la joven la miró con nerviosismo- Acompáñame- ordenó con voz bastante normal, pero que puso más nerviosa a la estudiante.

Ambas castañas de sorprendente similitud, caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de la mayor donde el cuadro que custodiaba el lugar les cedió el paso con una caravana.

- Mamá…- inició la menor.

- Siéntate- interrumpió la otra- Antes de hablar quiero asearme y cambiarme, no tardo- informó haciendo notar que estaba vestida como una jugadora de Quidditch cosa que extrañó a la menor quien casi de inmediato imaginó la razón de ello.

Lily respiró profundamente procediendo a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, comenzó a imaginar qué le diría su madre, aunque eso sólo la puso más nerviosa, por lo que decidió observar el lugar para tratar de distraerse un poco, observó algunos cuadros que adornaban la sala con curiosidad, se detuvo en uno donde figuraba una mujer bastante conocida por la chica, ya que su madre la admiraba: madmoiselle Catherin Dubois, una gran hechicera del siglo pasado, más lejos vio fotografías de ella y sus hermanos, además de hermosas pinturas de paisajes, sonrió, siempre había admirado el buen gusto de su progenitora. En eso pensaba cuando la aludida regresó a la sala vistiendo una cómoda túnica pastel muy bonita, enseguida tomó asiento frente a ella.

- Mamá- inició- Lo que viste hoy fue un error, no lo planeaba, simplemente pasó porque fui con él debido a una apuesta, mas no por voluntad propia, lo que viste no volverá a repetirse- declaró presurosa.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Crees que estoy molesta?-

- Para algo me llamaste ¿no?- dijo suspicaz.

- Bueno sí, pero no para regañarte, tú eres libre de relacionarte con quien prefieras, además sabes que yo no tengo nada en contra de los slytherin, Zabini es un buen muchacho- soltó con calma y melancolía, su pequeña estaba creciendo.

- Pero imagina lo que diría papá y ni hablar de Sirius…- replicó la joven.

- No debe importarte lo que opine tu padre o tu hermano, ni lo que opine yo, lo que importa es lo que tú quieras hacer, yo voy a apoyarte siempre, excepto su te lías con el nuevo señor obscuro claro- trató de bromear sin saber que ella estaba haciendo exactamente eso, oh la ironía de la vida.

- Pues sería similar ¿no? Después de todo el padre de Zabini es precisamente eso- sonrió sombríamente.

- Tú lo has dicho, su padre, no él, además Blaise no es tal cosa, ya lo comprobamos- confesó decidiendo que su hija era lo bastante madura como para poder decirle la verdad.

- ¿Qué? Entonces ¿quién es?- cuestionó la menor.

- Aún no lo sabemos, pero lo averiguaremos- suspiró pues la Orden aún no creía que fuese Voldemort y no quería difundir pánico- Respecto a lo que viste entre Draco y yo…- comenzó a explicar cambiando de tema.

- No tienes por qué decir alfo, tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida, aunque me duela ver a papá y a ti separados lo comprendo y si el profesor Malfoy te hace feliz, adelante- concedió su hija de manera bastante madura- Creo que ahora te estás relajando más, nunca te había visto volar y hoy tuviste todo un partido con el profesor Malfoy, me alegra.- la madre sonrió al comprobar que su hija era tan astuta como ella y hacía suposiciones muy acertadas, además le aliviaba el saber que la comprendía y no la juzgaba.

- Gracias- sonrió- Hay otra cosa que quiero que sepas, tu padre me regresó su custodia, pero si surge algún problema o continúan los ataques, quiero que tú y tus hermanos vayan al Valle Godric para que estén todos juntos o en todo caso luego les daré una dirección muy especial, no quiero que corran riesgos- dijo recordando las palabras de Walburga Black- Lily, por favor cuídense mucho, no hagan tonterías y manténganse alerta, las cosas no están nada bien afuera, pero tampoco se pongan paranoicos que yo voy a estar aquí para protegerlos- le acarició el rostro con infinita ternura, amaba a sus hijos más que a la vida misma.

- Se lo diré a Sirius y a James, mamá- la abrazó para luego encaminarse a la salida, pero antes de irse hizo una pregunta- ¿Alguna vez te pesó ser la última Dumbledore?- su madre la miró profundamente comprendiendo de pronto toda la inquietud de la menor.

- Sí- asintió con sinceridad- Hasta que decidí ser sólo Hermione y manejar mi vida como mejor me pareciera- contestó recordando viejos tiempos- Lo que nunca me pesó fue ser Potter porque para entonces había comprendido que un apellido no marcaría nunca más mi vida y soy feliz por haber tomado esa decisión- dijo como dándole un consejo velado que la ojiverde agradeció en su interior.

- Pasa buena noche- se despidió saliendo del lugar.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda, hasta la próxima.**

**Saludos y cuídense.**

**¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	27. Dame una Oportunidad

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Dame una Oportunidad**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_No te dejes engañar por la mano blanca,_

_no sucumbas ante la bestia disfrazada de cordero,_

_no te dejes cegar por el dolor…_

_busca la verdad en tu corazón,_

_pues de lo contrario lo perderás todo._

_Siempre se sufre más por querer sufrir menos,_

_no te dejes engañar…teme a la sangre de sus orbes._

_--Profecía perdida de Cassandra Trelawny--_

* * *

- ¡Sean nuevamente bienvenidos a otra fase del Torneo de Duelos!- vociferó el profesor de DCAO parado en la mitad del campo de Quidditch, lugar que fue seleccionado para el duelo del día- Por favor concursantes tomen sus lugares- los alumnos pasaron entusiasmados a la plataforma de duelos donde decidirían su avance o terminación en el torneo.

En esta ocasión los tres primos pertenecientes a Gryffindor se vieron con mayores problemas para ganar sus respectivos enfrentamientos, pero lo consiguieron, por desgracia su primo Bill fue eliminado en esa ronda por una hábil chica de Slytherin, asunto que provocó un conflicto verbal entre Sirius y cierto grupo de Slytherin al cual pertenecía la chica en cuestión, así los semifinalistas de su año quedaron así: William Baddock, Frank Longbottom, Lilian Potter, Sirius Potter, Adriana Pucey y Robert Zabini, mientras que Sara también quedó como semifinalista de su curso.

Al terminar los combates juveniles, se restauró la plataforma para dar paso a los profesores.

- Bien, ha llegado nuestro turno- exclamó Owen con infantil entusiasmo- Primero, veremos a la profesora Vector contra su servidor quien espera no ser notoriamente arrasado- bromeó pasando a tomar su lugar frente a la mujer que le sonrió complacida mientras la profesora McGonagall tomaba su lugar como mediador y juez.

Los adultos tomaron su distancia poniéndose en guardia listos para cuando les dieran luz verde, cuando esto pasó, los maestros lanzaron un conjuro que chocó en el aire obligándolos a moverse e iniciar otro ataque, el hombre convocó una especie de obscuridad instantánea que lo ocultó unos segundos mismos que aprovechó para tomar por sorpresa a la mujer quien ya se esperaba algo así y había hecho veloces cálculos acerca de su posición basándose en varios factores de su entorno, no por nada era la maestra de Aritmancia que era un arte adivinatorio bastante confiable, así que saltó justo a tiempo dispersando la obscuridad con otro conjuro para así ubicar a su rival enviándole un potente hechizo que el otro a penas esquivó lanzando una emocionada carcajada.

Owen se desilusionó de inmediato para provocar confusión, pues sabía que su contrincante era formidable y no se lo esperaría, en efecto Ann no se lo esperó y salió volando de la plataforma por culpa de un rayo sorpresa, sin embargo, antes de caer al suelo, se levitó a sí misma poniendo pie al borde de la tarima desde donde convocó un espiral violáceo que impactó en el hombre haciéndolo girar en el aire con brusquedad, mas no logrando sacarlo de la plataforma.

Leitz respiró profundamente adoptando una curiosa posición que le valió una sonrisa burlona de su oponente, al instante realizó algunas florituras con su varita que hicieron temblar el campo de batalla y seguido a eso, una fuerte onda de energía salió de su cuerpo impactando de lleno a Vector quien trató de cubrirse, pero fue inútil pues el hechizo la expulsó sin remedio de la plataforma.

- Buen duelo Ann- sonrió Leitz tendiéndole una mano una vez que se acercó, a lo que ella aceptó la oferta mientras los aplausos del alumnado llenaban el estadio.

- El profesor Owen Leitz tiene la victoria- anunció Minerva sin perder más tiempo mientras Vector se incorporaba para regresar a su lugar desde el público donde Sinistra le dirigió una ácida mirada, curioso…

- Gracias, gracias- Owen recuperó el puesto de mediador ante las ovaciones de sus alumnos y Casa- Sin más, es el turno de la profesora Sprout contra la profesora Potter- las mujeres nombradas dieron un paso al frente para tomar sus lugares listas para combatir, ambas con una amable, aunque engañosa, sonrisa en su rostro. Se podría decir que la expectación se sentía en el ambiente, pues una mujer era ya de edad avanzada, pero habían notado que era muy buena, mientras que la otra mujer era nada menos ni nada más que la hechicera invencible.

- Será todo un placer luchar contra usted Podmona- elogió la joven mujer a la que fue su mentora decidiendo internamente que no sería tan dura con la veterana mujer.

- Lo mismo digo Hermione, nunca imaginé que lucharía contra la que fue mi alumna, ah recuerdo bien esos días- sonrió dulcemente- Aunque te debo confesar algo: nunca fuiste tan buena alumna en Herbología como Neville Longbottom, ese chico tiene un don para las plantas que jamás pudiste adquirir, pero supongo que algún defecto debía de tener- declaró muy quitada de la pena en voz alta, los profesores, los Potter, los Weasley y el Longbottom presente contuvieron una exclamación, la profesora Sprout había hecho una ofensiva declaración hacia Hermione y lo sabían de sobra, atacar de esa manera su inteligencia y dudar de sus habilidades era una afronta terrible…y Podmona lo sabía, había detectado la pasividad de su oponente y no quería que le tuviera consideraciones, por eso había atacado su punto débil: su orgullo.

Y tuvo razón, pues el indulgente semblante de Hermione se tornó rojo de pena ante tal declaración y se sintió herida, por eso decidió mostrarle que lo que le faltaba de habilidad con las plantas, lo tenía de sobra en el duelo.

En cuanto el combate inició, a la ojimiel esperó con gélida calma a que la otra lanzara el primer hechizo y, cuando ésta así lo hizo, ella se valió de su juventud para esquivar los continuos ataques y cansarla poco a poco, ya que no tenía caso gastar su energía mágica de momento.

La profesora Sprout atacó inclementemente para que la otra no la atacara, pues sabía que si eso sucedía, a ella le costaría bloquear los rayos, estaba totalmente consciente que la otra hechicera era más poderosa, pero no se dejaría ganar fácilmente, no si podía usar su experiencia para equilibrar la balanza, además extrañaba los buenos combates. Aunque pronto comenzó a cansarse de tanto ataque sin éxito, así que se detuvo sabiendo que si seguía así no ganaría nada, respiró profundamente preparándose para realizar un hechizo que sería el final tanto por su complejidad como por la energía mágica que consumiría, pero era su única oportunidad de salir victoriosa.

La castaña se detuvo contemplando con curiosidad las extrañas y desconocidas florituras que su rival estaba realizando, no reconocía la secuencia del conjuro y eso era raro porque había leído cientos de libros al respecto…frunció el ceño cuando la tierra a su alrededor se estremeció, afirmó su posición esperando un terremoto, pero en lugar de eso del suelo emergió una rama que aumentó rápidamente de tamaño hasta convertirse en un formidable árbol lleno de follaje verdoso y algunas flores púrpuras de aspecto exótico. Hermione miró al árbol con escepticismo hasta que éste comenzó a mover sus ramas al compás de la varita de la veterana profesora quien sonreía orgullosa ante su creación, mientras la otra se maravilló ante semejante magia, seguramente la mujer había inventado el conjuro e imaginaba que Neville estaría emocionado por ello.

No pudo meditar mucho, pues el árbol comenzó a atacarla con toda su furia mientras ella trataba de esquivarlo ante los gritos entre emocionado y preocupados de los espectadores, pero sus maniobras evasivas estaban limitadas debido a la estrechez de la plataforma de duelo, de pronto saltó sobre una de las ramas para evitar ser aplastada por la misma, se aferró a la rama con fuerza mientras ésta se revolvía furiosa tratando de deshacerse de la pasajera indeseable, justo entonces Hermione tuvo un dejá vu pues recordaba que algo muy similar le había pasado en su tercer año cuando ella y Harry habían ido a rescatar a Ron a través del pasaje del Sauce Boxeador…Harry…¡maldición! ¿Por qué debía recordarlo en todo momento? Sin más, destrozó la rama regresando a la tarima donde planeó su siguiente movimiento, pero antes de poder analizar la situación completamente, unas lianas le rodearon las manos y piernas impidiéndole realizar cualquier movimiento y de las flores púrpuras salieron disparados unos dardos que se incrustaron dolorosamente en su brazo, al instante las lianas la liberaron y el árbol se serenó. El público estaba intrigado por lo sucedido la familia de la mujer consternada.

- Si te preguntas qué clase de flores son, pues te diré su nombre: geranios colmilludos- informó Podmona sumamente agitada aunque complacida mientras su oponente se quitaba las espinas de su extremidad y ponía una cara de sorpresa, eso sí que era inesperado- Veo que sabes de qué hablo, entonces sabrás lo que te pasará- agregó con misterio.

- Los geranios colmilludos despiden un veneno que al inyectarse en un humano lo paralizan en cuestión de minutos- recitó como su estuviese en clase mientras los demás exclamaron temiendo que ese fuera el fin del duelo, con un giro inesperado mientras los tres vástagos Potter miraban angustiados a su madre.

- Precisamente, por lo visto sí aprendiste algo en mis clases- asintió- Creo que he demostrado que no eres tan invencible después de todo- se atrevió a bromear confiada de su victoria.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una sarcástica carcajada rara en su persona, pero es que la situación lo ameritaba, ¿cómo era posible que su antigua profesora la estuviese derrotando con una planta? Absurdo…sabía qué pasaría, pero no se rió como preludio de rendición sino de una decisión…respiró profundamente sintiendo su cuerpo debilitarse.

Cuando una de sus piernas se dobló insensible, rió con más fuerza provocando un escalofrío en los demás quienes temieron que se hubiese desquiciado, menos un rubio que miraba con una sonrisita los eventos, sabía que ella no se dejaría vencer así de fácil, no era de esas personas y esperaba con expectación el contraataque.

Hermione miró al cielo con furia y su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse dejando en lugar de una mujer a un hermoso fénix dorado con visos escarlata que se irguió orgulloso en medio de la plataforma, luego emprendió el vuelo mientras emitía un suave canto de guerra posicionándose en la copa del árbol que continuó atacando, pero la majestuosa ave se envolvió en llamas expandiendo su fuego por el tronco del árbol que ardió inclementemente, entonces el ave regresó a la plataforma volviendo a su forma humana y mostrando a una Hermione de ojos llameantes y túnica levemente destrozada que con su varita terminó de destruir el árbol para luego lanzar un hechizo de desarme a la profesora Sprout que no pudo resistirse debido a lo agotada que se encontraba.

- Me parece que sé lo suficiente de Herbología ya que el fénix es la única criatura inmune al veneno de los geranios colmilludos- declaró la castaña a lo que el público reaccionó de golpe estallando en aplausos ante el impresionante duelo.

- Lo sé Hermione, sólo quería que pelearas en serio- confesó la mujer felicitándola con sinceridad- Además acabas de probar el porqué de tu "nombre" artístico- bromeó a lo que la otra rodó los ojos fastidiada.

- ¡Pues parece que la victoria es para la profesora Potter!- gritó Owen felicitando a ambas mujeres con entusiasmo- Esto se pone interesante… ¡y el último duelo de este encuentro es entre el profesor Malfoy y el profesor Nolan!- anunció a lo que las mujeres regresaron a sus lugares y dos jóvenes maestros se colocaban frente a frente con una actitud seria, pero dispuestos a ganar de una buena vez, más aún el rubio que se notaba divertido por el desenlace del duelo anterior, ahora él también debía impresionar a esos soquetes para que supieran que era poderoso y no debían retarlo.

En cuanto señalaron el inicio del duelo Davey Nolan atacó con todo lo que tenía mientras Draco se limitó a observar su patética técnica. Era de conocimiento general que ambos maestros no se llevaban muy bien, de hecho ni siquiera se hablaban sino era estrictamente necesario y era normal pues Nolan era un joven hombre de espíritu alegre que siempre sonreía mientras Malfoy era un ser frío que odiaba al mundo y que cuando sonreía era con malicia o sarcasmo. El rubio comprobó la debilidad de su oponente y decidió no prolongar mucho el combate, ya que tenía en mente mejores cosas qué hacer que jugar con un vulgar amante de muggles, con un sangre sucia… lanzó un hechizo al cielo provocando que comenzara a nevar exclusivamente en la plataforma para desconcierto de Davey que continuó con sus ataques temblando levemente por el frío, sin embargo el rubio contraatacó formando una inclemente ventisca, el piso se solidificó en hielo puro y los montones de nieve tomaron forma de dos enormes centinelas que se movieron al compás de la varita de su creador, quien los envió contra Nolan sin esperar un segundo más.

El profesor de Estudios Muggles no esperaba esa clase de ataque por parte de su oponente y debido al frío no fue capaz de convocar un buen hechizo de fuego para derretirlos, así que corrió tratando de esquivar los envistes de los monstruos helados, pero en un momento resbaló estrepitosamente por el hielo y hubiese salido volando de la plataforma si en el último segundo no hubiese convertido su varita en uno de esos picos muggles para escalar en hielo. El risuelo docente esbozó una mueca de preocupación al ver a las blancas criaturas a puto de aplastarlo, les lanzó algunos rayos logrando destruir parte de sus nevados cuerpos, pero quitó atención a su oponente que aprovechó el momento y, con un soplo escarchado de su varita, congeló la mano donde el otro sostenía su varita dejándolo prácticamente indefenso, los centinelas se recuperaron para embestirlo y esta vez lo agarraron poniéndolo ante su creador con aire sumiso mientras él esbozaba una satisfecha sonrisa.

- Parece que has sido derrotado- declaró.

- Aún tengo mi varita y estoy en la plataforma- negó el otro sin querer admitir su derrota frente a ese ser de frío corazón.

- Palabras demasiado fuera de lugar para un antiguo Hufflepuff, pero si insistes…- rió conjurando un último hechizo que salió de su varita en forma de brisa helada, congelando así a su rival.

Enseguida se acercó a quitarle su varita e hizo desaparecer todo rastro de nieve y hielo del lugar como si no hubiese pasado nada, excepto por la escultura de hielo humana del centro.

- ¡La victoria es para el profesor Malfoy!- anunció Owen algo temeroso por su colega mientras el alumnado estallaba en aplausos más aún las serpientes que veían con agrado la estrategia del rubio, simple y tajante.

- ¡Davey!- gritó una mujer en tono angustiado corriendo hacia el congelado hombre, tratando de regresarlo a su condición normal con cuidado, pero el hielo era demasiado resistente y ni el calor de sus llamas podían derretirlo.

- No debiste dejarlo así, el pobre se va a enfermar- regañó una castaña de ceño fruncido mientras se encaminaba a la plataforma para ayudar a su colega y amigo.

- Tú incendiaste un árbol, así que yo puedo congelar a una persona- replicó el rubio con una sonrisita que la otra no pudo evitar corresponder.

- Eres un niño Draco- agregó colocándose frente a Nolan- Permíteme Laura, por favor- la mujer se apartó para que Hermione concentrara su energía misma que sacó por su varita en forma de una ráfaga cálida que rápidamente derritió el hielo que envolvía al joven hombre quien respiró profundamente al verse liberado.

- ¡Oh, Davey! ¿Estás bien?- lo recibió Laura transfigurando su capa en una pesada manta de lana que colocó sobre los hombros del otro.

- Aaaa-ho-ra…ssssí- declaró temblando de frío, enseguida Madame Pomfrey intervino levitando al profesor todo el camino hasta la enfermería donde seguramente lo retendría unos cuantos días.

- ¡Pues bien, sin mayores incidentes nos vemos pronto en otro evento de este Torneo: las semifinales!- exclamó Leitz recuperando el control del público mismo que comenzó a dispersarse para regresar a sus respetivas Salas Comunes, pues ya era tarde y era peligroso vagar por los pasillos en esos tiempos, las medidas de seguridad no estaban para ser ignoradas después de todo, al menos para la mayoría…

- ¡Mamá! ¡Tu duelo fue fabuloso!- exclamó un joven castaño aproximándose a la sonriente mujer con rapidez.

- ¡Sí mamá! ¡Lo del fénix fue genial! ¡No sabíamos que eras animaga!- siguió la felicitación Lily con cierto tono de regaño en la última frase.

- Ah, bueno lo que pasa es que no había salido el tema ni había habido necesidad de mostrarlo- les respondió con simpleza- Y muchas felicidades por pasar a la semifinal y tú Bill siéntete orgulloso porque resististe bastante, tus combates fueron difíciles, además recuerden que el objetivo del Torneo no es ganar sino aprender- recitó a lo que el joven pelirrojo sonrió más animado mientras Sirius rodaba los ojos.

- ¡Ya que estamos tan contentos, hagamos una fiesta en la Sala Común para celebrar! ¡Yo pongo el whisky de fuego!- exclamó Frank sonriente.

- Buen intento jovencito, pero nada de licor- regañó su tía conociendo de sobra a su sobrino.

- ¿Pero fiesta sí?- insistió el joven Longbottom.

- No- negó nuevamente la adulta con una sonrisita traviesa en el rostro, mas éstas desapareció al sentir una conocida vibración en su bolsillo de donde extrajo su varita notando su resplandor alarmante que solamente significaba una cosa: problemas.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá?- inquirió el más pequeño de los Potter quien no había hablado hasta ese momento.

- Nada- mintió guardando su varita con premura, no quería preocuparlos.

- Tía, somos pequeños, pero no estúpidos ¿qué significa ese brillo en tu varita?- intervino Sara cruzándose de brazos, gesto que inevitablemente le recordó a Ron, además iba directo al grano como Luna, la mujer castaña tuvo que sonreír ante el parecido tan evidente.

- Chicos, no se preocupen, no es nada, vayan a sus Salas Comunes antes de que se haga más tarde, recuerden que les pueden quitar puntos- ordenó cambiando de tema ya que no contestaría la pregunta, no quería contestarles.

- Mamá…- insistió su hija en tono severo, idéntico al que ella usaba por lo que no podrían intimidarla con él.

- No es na…- de pronto una mano rodeó su brazo apretándolo con fuerza, giró para mirar al culpable encarando a una escalofriante Sibyll Telawny de ojos completamente blancos, además la edad dejaba huella y las innumerables arrugas que habían aparecido con los años le daban a su rostro un aspecto aún más tétrico.

- "_Una enorme bestia se acerca, confiada, saboreando nuestra carne fresca, una bestia formada por seres obscuros, listos para acabar con la única esperanza de razón y justicia en el mundo. Una bestia se aproxima nuevamente…_"- recitó con voz ronca y distante, nada parecida a la de ella, por lo cual dejó pasmados a todos los presentes, mas luego tosió con fuerza para hablas de nuevo- ¿Qué te decía querida? Ah, felicidades por el duelo- agregó sonriendo como si nada y soltando su agarre para retirarse del lugar sin más.

- ¿Acaso fue una profecía?- inquirió James sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

- No lo sé, pero no me gustó nada- murmuró la castaña de rizos.

- ¿Es algo relacionado con el resplandor de tu varita?- preguntó Sirius sin querer dejar en el olvido el tema anterior.

- No, no tiene nada que ver, les dije que se fueran- dijo en un tono más severo, pues le preocupaban las palabras dichas por la vidente, hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a respetar las verdaderas profecías.

- No nos iremos hasta que nos digas lo que sucede mamá, me dijiste que ya éramos lo suficiente maduros para saber las cosas- replicó su hija frunciendo el ceño.

- Además mantenernos en la ignorancia puede ponernos en peligro- secundó Frank ya algo preocupado.

- Mamá- fue la única palabra que dijo James, pero fue todo lo que necesitó la adulta para comprender que no podía ocultarles las cosas, su abuelo lo había intentado hacer con Harry al principio y las cosas no había resultado muy bien, a ella también le había ocultado muchas cosas y por eso cuando las descubrió fue trágico, no dejaría que la historia se repitiera, por más que quisiese protegerlos no podía aislarlos, pues como bien dijo su sobrino, podría ser peligroso.

- Hay un ataque- declaró finalmente.

- ¿Dónde? ¿De qué?- cuestionó Sirius rápidamente.

- No sé los detalles, pero pienso averiguarlos ahora mismo- justo cuando se disponía a irse, una mano la retuvo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó una voz masculina.

- A informarme del ataque y ayudar- explicó tratando de soltarse.

- Nada de eso, tus órdenes fueron quedarte en el castillo cuidando de los alumnos si no me equivoco- la detuvo el rubio con una mirada dura.

- Lo sé, pero…-

- Ningún pero, luego te enterarás de lo sucedido, ahora tienes una responsabilidad aquí- calló liberándola cuando supo que no se iría- Aunque de momento te ofrezco una buena taza de té ¿qué dices?- preguntó dibujando una amable sonrisa mientras le ofrecía un brazo.

- Bien- accedió liberando un suspiro- Pero a la menor señal de problemas…-

- Ayudamos, sí, sí, tranquila- asintió apresando el brazo dado.

- Chicos, ya escucharon, vayan a sus salas y si mañana no me ven es que este tonto me envenenó con su dichoso té- bromeó dirigiéndose a los menores quien tenían el ceño fruncido y no sonrieron en lo absoluto.

- No cocino tan mal- reclamó el otro siguiendo la broma.

- No que va, en tu vida has tocado un sartén- riñó la otra alejándose por el pasillo con el hombre.

- No me gusta nada esto- declaró un joven de chinos.

- Pues no podemos hacer nada Sirius, ya escuchase a la tía Hermione, vamos a nuestras Salas- dijo Bill de manera responsable y lógica- Yo llevo a James, ustedes márchense- ofreció amablemente.

- Se lo pierden ¡Armaremos una fiesta en Gryffindor!- exclamó Frank con renovada emoción tratando de olvidar el mal rato de antes.

Justo entonces Lily distinguió una negra y rizada cabellera portando su túnica verde que combinaba a la perfección con los ojos del individuo, mismo que la miró por unos segundos para seguir su camino sin siquiera inmutarse por el intercambio de miradas.

Eso trato tan indiferente no le gustó nada a la leona que se sintió súbitamente triste al pensar en él.

- ¿Qué dices Lil?- preguntó su mellizo.

- ¿Qué digo de qué?- inquirió confundida pues no había escuchado la conversación.

- Ay sordita, que si nos escapamos a Honey Dukes para adquirir dulces- explicó su primo pelinegro.

- No es prudente hacer eso esta noche, mejor vayamos a la Torre y ya- negó ella recordando los consejos de su madre al igual que lo que le había dicho sobre su apellido.

- Aguafiestas- riñó Sirius- Pero está bien descansar porque mañana es el partido contra Slytherin- exclamó emocionado.

- ¡Exacto, mañana podremos patearle el trasero a las serpientes!- secundó Frank dichoso.

- Presumidos- gruñó Sara adelantándose a su Sala.

- ¿Y ahora?-

- Nada Sirius, sólo está celosa porque no ha podido entrar al equipo- explicó Longbottom sin darle importancia.

- Ah bueno ¿lista para ganar hermana?- sonrió el castaño pasándole el brazo a la joven por los hombros como lo tenía su primo del otro lado.

- Ah…claro- respondió caminando entre ambos chicos, pero intranquila porque un partido contra Slytherin significaba que se enfrentaría a Zabini y no estaba segura de poder soportarlo, vería a la cara a Robert…

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¡Muévanse! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!- gritó un furioso pelinegro a sus escuadras de aurores, él ya iba ataviado con su túnica de trabajo y con su varita en mano.

- ¿Dónde es el fuego Harry?- bromeó Krum corriendo a su lado vestido con su uniforme de combate.

- ¡Atacan Paddington! ¡Los inefables dicen que son inferi!- informó el auror con rapidez y solamente porque apreciaba al búlgaro, ya que ningún subordinado debía cuestionar órdenes de un superior, no tenían tiempo para eso.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Los zombies esos?- intervino Günther dándoles alcance al tiempo que ponía una mueca de asco en su bello rostro.

- Los mismo _liebe_ ¿te asusta?- (_liebe(alemán):amor_) sonrió su novio con cierta malicia.

- ¡Qué tontería Víktorr! ¡Clarro que no!- contestó la rubia llegando al lugar de apariciones acordado para colocarse al frente de su escuadrón que ya estaban formado y listo.

Segundos después los tres escuadrones de aurores aterrizaron en Paddington, el pacífico lugar ahora parecía un campo de guerra pues la gente gritaba como loca tratando de huir de las tenebrosas criaturas que los atacaban sin piedad, la mayor parte de la gente era muggle y corría histérica creyendo que sus peores pesadillas habían cobrado vida mientras que los escasos magos trataban de crear fuego para tratar de protegerse, claro que esa era la intención de los magos valientes y suficientemente resistentes.

Cuando los aurores identificaron a los inferí comenzaron a auxiliar a la población convocando chorros de fuego que amedrentaban a los cadáveres vivientes, los cuales a penas se notaban humanos pues la magia negra los había consumido de tal modo que daban escalofríos tan sólo de verlos, a pesar de que no tenían voluntad, era complicado exterminarlos y como su sangre estaba infectada, había que cuidarse de sus ataques.

- ¡Günther! ¡Tú y tu escuadrón evacúes a la población sobreviviente!- ordenó el jefe de aurores en medio de la batalla, lo más importante era salvar vidas después de todo.

- ¡Olvídalo! ¡Venimos a ayudarr, no a hacerr de camillerros!- negó la mujer con furia mientras enviaba una llamarada a un zombie que pretendía tomarla por sorpresa.

- ¡Ayudarías si me obedecieras ya!- gritó Harry enojado, pero sin bajar la guardia.

- ¡Yo me encarrgo! ¡Cúbrrannos! – intervino Krum retrocediendo rápidamente para reagrupar a sus hombres y llevarse a los civiles del lugar, sabía de sobra que Harry Potter no daba órdenes a la ligera.

El ojiverde asintió para cubrir a su colega blandiendo con furia su propia varita con el propósito de deshacerse de esos muertos que lo atacaban como animales con rabia y que a pesar de sus heridas se levantaban una y otra vez, los magos comenzaron a convertirlos en cenizas, pero les llevaba tiempo valioso, además el hedor que despedían era insoportable y el humo provocado cortaba su campo de visión. El hombre de gafas pronto comenzó a toser y a preocuparse por su reducida visión, aunque tampoco podía apagar el fuego o estarían en verdaderos problemas.

- ¡Potterr! ¡Atrrás de ti!- gritó uno de los alemanes previniendo al ojiverde de un ataque por la retaguardia.

Harry lo esquivó confiando en su colega al tiempo que tomaba una decisión, otra manera de acabar con los inferí sin aumentar la quemazón, así que transformó su varita en la conocida espada de su antepasado, la que le pertenecía por sangre y era considerada un arma legendaria, con ella comenzó a cortar cabezas sin clemencia, procurando no reconocer caras pues eran ellos o él y ellos ya estaban muertos así que ni siquiera había que elegir una opción, además si llegaba a reconocer que alguna vez ese cadáver había vivido, había tenido sueños e ilusiones, su valor hubiese mermado, más aún porque entre ellos había niños, por Merlín ¡niños! ¡Cuánta maldad debía poseer el orfebre de esta matanza!

El auror siguió con su labor mientras sus gafas comenzaban a ennegrecerse poco a poco debido al exceso de humo y la sangre que saltaba por doquier, no podía limpiarlos y casi no veía a sus hombres, su garganta comenzó a dolerle y los gritos llenaban sus oídos, todo era confuso, de pronto un ruido cercando lo alertó y se giró justo a tiempo para encarar a una más de esas macabras criaturas que se abalanzó contra él de sorpresa, pero el hombre dio excelente estocadas demostrando que aún podía dominar su arma a la perfección, sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, otra figura lo embistió haciéndole perder el equilibrio, el inferi se disponía a morderlo cuando otra persona lo atacó furiosamente, pero al tratar de reducirlo a cenizas no pudo salvarse de un mortal zarpazo en su brazo izquierdo con lo cual dejó salir un gritó colérico y destrozó al monstruo.

- ¡_Fluch_! ¡Ten más cuidado Potterr!- (_fluch(alemán):maldición_) espetó la alemana mientras el otro la miraba aún consternado por su rápida intervención, además la mujer se veía realmente aterradora con su semblante colérico y sangre y polvo cubriéndola casi por completo, sin embargo reaccionó ante lo serio de la herida.

- Günther…- la aludida no lo dejó hablar pues se arrancó la manga de su túnica bruscamente congelando con un hechizo su extremidad sangrante.

- ¡Cállate y pelea!- dijo la mujer con su fuerte acento a lo que el hombre comprendió, asintió y se incorporó al instante dispuesto a no dejarse sorprender de aquella manera nuevamente, no podía depender de alguien más para que lo salvara, no podía depender de nadie…había nacido y se había quedado solo antes de que conociera a quienes lo había traído al mundo así que jamás los necesitó, los añoraba pero no necesitaba; con sus tíos fue algo similar, los detestaba pero no los necesitaba; sus amigos fueron su pilar muchos años, pero tampoco los necesitaba; amaba a su esposa e hijos, pero no dependía de ellos, porque también se estaban yendo ¿cuál era el sentido de aferrarse al algo que no estaría ahí siempre? No, no necesitaba a nadie para sobrevivir porque había nacido solo y solo moriría llegado el momento…

Ambos aurores siguieron combatiendo muy cerca el uno al otro para no perderse de vista entre el caso, aunque Harry notaba que su colega tenía el brazo izquierdo colgado laxo y envuelto en una capa de escarcha, pero el calor del fuego lo estaba derritiendo, entonces supo que si se terminaba de derretir estarían en problemas, justo en ese momento ya lo estaban pues no creía durar mucho en esas condiciones, tal vez no debió excluir a Krum y su escuadra del combate, pero los civiles eran más importantes…además comprendía los riesgos de su profesión y los aceptaba, aunque sudó frío al pensar en sus hijos, hubiese querido protegerlos más…repentinamente la sombra de una persona se colocó frente a ambos regalándole una sonrisa y revelando su identidad.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con amabilidad y cariño mientras creaba un círculo de fuego a su alrededor alejando a los zombies momentáneamente.

- Tardaron mucho Remus- sonrió de vuelta al percatarse de que no estaba tan solo como creía, uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres aún vivía y lo quería entrañablemente.

El último merodeador sonrió de vuelta convocando un poderoso protego alrededor de los tres.

- Lo siento- cuando dijo eso una oleada de fuego se estrelló contra el escudo destruyendo lo que éste no protegiera. Más lejos Harry distinguió a los demás aurores a salvo con su propio hechizo de protección y en el cielo admiró las poderosas figuras de cinco magníficos dragones escupiendo llamas de su boca para acabar definitivamente con todos los inferi del lugar- Como sabrás, conseguir dragones no es nada sencillo- agregó con una sonrisa satisfecha, la Orden del Fénix había salvado el día nuevamente.

El arribo de las míticas criaturas aladas, dio la victoria al Ministerio, aunque también arrasó con todo Paddigton y, cuando los escupe fuego acabaron la limpieza, los aurores se alzaron entre los escombros ilesos en su mayor parte.

- Creo que es hora de iniciar con nuestra limpieza- declaró Lupin desapareciendo el campo protector mientras suspiraba al contemplar el desastre.

- Remus, es importante llevar a Günther a San Mungo de inmediato- declaró el de gafas con seriedad.

- ¿Qué…?- el ex licántropo miró a la aludida descubriendo la herida de su brazo con horror, él mejor que nadie conocía lo que las heridas de las criaturas tenebrosas podían provocar, estaban malditas.

- ¡Remus, deja de holgazanear y ayuda!- regañó la esposa de ésta acercándose con su natural jovialidad.

- ¡Nymphadora, avisa que tenemos una herida, cúbrenos!- gritó el hombre de cabello arena tomando a la rubia del brazo mientras Harry lo hacía del otro lado.

- ¡No! ¡Estoy bien y soy perfectamente capaz de aparecerme!- alegó la mujer tratando de soltarse y, cuando finalmente lo logró, se esfumó con un plop.

- Será mejor que la sigas…- comenzó el pelinegro con un suspiro cansado.

- No, yo me quedaré a organizar este desastre, tú vete para que también te atiendan- negó el castaño.

Harry pensaba objetar, pero al ver la serena aunque firme mirada de su antiguo profesor, supo que no ganaría así que desapareció también.

Cuando apareció en Urgencias encontró a la mujer siendo atendida por un medimago y se le acercó con cautela. El medimago lo reconoció al instante.

- Señor Potter, no puedo decir que sea un gusto tenerlo aquí, pero es un honor ciertamente- sonrió sin despegarse de su paciente, pero examinando el deplorable estado del recién llegado- Ahora lo atiendo…oh- de pronto se dio cuenta de algo- ¿Hubo un ataque?- inquirió mientras Harry asentía- Entonces llegarán muchos heridos en instantes ¡Rosenberg, alerta a todos de un gran accidente!- vociferó el medimago con diligencia dirigiéndose a un joven medimago quien se apresuró a cumplir órdenes.

- Gracias, ella ¿cómo está?- preguntó tomando asiento al lado de la rubia.

- Afortunadamente bien, gracias a que prácticamente cortó la circulación de su brazo, el veneno no se esparció- sonrió señalando la herida- Aunque tardaremos en que logre recuperar la movilidad del mismo por el tiempo que estuvo congelado- explicó.

- ¿Lo ves? Ningún prroblema Potterr, ya puedes irrte- alegó ella.

- No vine a verte Günther, por si no lo notaste también estoy herido- se excusó el hombre a lo que el medimago comenzó a atenderle.

- Y podrrías estarr peorr, al parrecerr desobedecerte fue en tu beneficio- comentó la rubia recordando su anterior insubordinación.

- Al parecer…pero que no vuelva a repetirse- correspondió el pelinegro dándole una mirada de agradecimiento que ella pretendió ignorar como orgullosa alemana que era.

- ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡_durch Merlin gut Sie_?-(_por Merlín, estás bien?)_ la figura del búlgaro se abrió paso entre la multitud mientras los medimagos lo trataban de detener para atenderlo, pero al hombretón no le importó hasta llegar a su novia y envolverla en un gran abrazo de oso- Estaba muy prreocupado- comentó mientras tras él comenzaban a llegar los heridos.

- Calma Víktor, exagerras- le sonrió ella recibiendo sin resistirse el abrazo.

- No me imporrta, te quierro mucho- y ahí le plantó un beso, mas luego se separaron recobrando la compostura- Harry, yo me quedo con ella, tu regrresa- agregó el hombre sin soltar a la rubia de su agarre.

- Bien- accedió el ojiverde pues ya estaba curado y debía coordinar lo de Paddington, así que se esfumó con algo de melancolía pues veía a esa pareja tan llena de amor que añoró intensamente al amor de su vida, deseó fervientemente que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes, que se amaran como antes y que en ese preciso momento ella estuviese a su lado para curar sus heridas a base de besos y caricias…pero era sólo una fantasía y lo sabía, ya que seguramente en esos instantes Hermione estaba muy cómoda con ese maldito rubio…

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- Ponte cómoda- ofreció el hombre con gesto galante invitando a la mujer a su cámara.

- Gracias- ella tomó asiento en un sillón verde obscuro, no es como si tuviese de otra opción pues todo era verde- Más allá de tu despacho, aquí también es bonito, es muy Slytherin- declaró al ver los cuadros con motivos de reptiles y demás ornamentos sofisticados.

- Lo sé- sonrió de vuelta mirando de reojo el cuadro vacío de Walburga, le había dicho que no se apareciera bajo ninguna circunstancia- Voy a preparar el té-

- Así que no era una broma ¿eh? De verdad me darás té- rió algo incrédula.

- Claro y te encantará- con eso fue al lugar donde estaba su barra y donde preparó la típica bebida inglesa- Me doy cuenta de que sigues siendo tan presumida como siempre- comentó.

- Por supuesto que no lo soy- alegó ella fingiendo ofenderse.

- ¿Ah no? Pues el truco de convertirte en fénix enfrente de todos ¿qué es?- enarcó una ceja.

- Eso fue necesario, estaba perdiendo y si no me transformaba, en esto momento estaría en la enfermería- explicó con su aire de sabelotodo.

- Entonces tu instinto de preservación sigue activo, supongo ¿o es orgullo?- cuestionó con aire divertido al tiempo que le daba una taza con un líquido rosa transparente y tomaba asiente en el sillón frente a ella.

- Dejémoslo en que tengo espíritu competitivo- objetó atreviéndose a probar la desconocida infusión que extrañamente le supo a fresa con algo parecido a pétalos de rosa, tuvo que reconocer que sabía delicioso- Delicioso, ¿qué usaste?- inquirió dejando que el agradable aroma del té inundara su nariz.

- Nada extravagante, sólo un poco de Amortencia- informó mirándola fijamente a lo que la castaña comenzó a toser pues el líquido que iba a pasar por su garganta, se fue por otro lado de la sorpresa, provocándole la desagradable sensación de ahogo, tosió un poco más hasta recobrar la respiración justo para notar como su rubio acompañante estallaba en una carcajada bastante impropia de él- ¡Debiste ver tu cara!- rió sin poder evitarlo, pero al verla seria y tratando de normalizar su respiración, se controló- ¿Cómo crees que yo pondría eso en tu té? No sería capaz, además no necesito de una poción para que te enamores perdidamente de mí- declaró en un claro tono de coqueteo mientras la castaña adquiría un bonito color escarlata, parte de indignación y parte de vergüenza.

- Casi haces que me ahogue- masculló volviendo a tomar la taza con gesto aparentemente disgustado, pero sin poder privarse de esa magnífica infusión.

- Era una inocente broma, lo siento- trató de disculparse aunque sin ser sincero- Sabes que no puedes enojarte con semejante galán como yo- infló su pecho orgulloso.

- Si te crees tanto porqué no vas y te consigues una mujer- lo retó rodando los ojos.

- Bien sabes por qué no lo hago Hermione…- declaró con voz mucho más seria y profunda, ya no era momento para bromear.

- Te he dicho que eres libres de buscar tu felicidad Draco, en serio- le respondió también captando el cariz de seriedad.

- ¿Y qué pasa si esa felicidad eres tú? Me dices que soy libre, pero realmente no lo soy, no puedo ni quiero serlo…te amo- confesó con la mayor sinceridad de la que era capaz ese ser obscuro y sin corazón, ya que evidentemente la deseaba y era un capricho tenerla, porque esa clase de nobles sentimientos como el amor no eran para él, simplemente no los podía albergar porque jamás lo había conocido y había decidido jamás hacerlo, por eso tenía un agujero negro donde debía ir su corazón.

- ¿No te cansas de insistir? Creí que todo estaba claro…yo no puedo amarte por más que quiera, no puedo porque tampoco soy libre…lo siento…- confesó la mujer con tristeza en la voz pues le dolía ser la causante del sufrimiento de su amigo, de su confidente y pilar durante mucho tiempo.

- Pero puedes intentar liberarte, juntos podemos hacerlo si me das una oportunidad- se le aproximó lentamente pero sin vacilar, debía aprovechar su momento de vulnerabilidad.- Siempre has querido parecer dura, irrompible e invencible- la miró fijamente- Pero en realidad nadie es lo suficientemente duro y nadie quiere serlo, tú no lo eres, no eres de piedra…-

- Draco, no…- pero no se movió a pesar de todo, su corazón estaba herido y parecía negarse a quedar así, rogaba por ayuda aunque su mente le dijese que ni lo intentara, que no debía dejarse llevar por el sufrimiento, que se alejara y su instinto clamaba alerta, peligro inminente, pero no le importó nada cuando escuchó su voz suplicante.

- Por favor…es bueno bajar la guardia algunas veces, sólo déjate llevar…- con eso el hombre selló su boca con la de ella en otro beso, otra caricia que derrotó a la castaña por completo porque deseaba consuelo y venganza, buscaba cariño y comprensión desesperadamente, pues sabía que en ningún otro lado lo encontraría, nadie se lo daría, ni sus amigos que hacía tanto la habían traicionado cruelmente, ni su infiel esposo, ni sus inocentes hijos, nadie más que él, tal vez…

Pronto la caricia se profundizó más y más, al rubio poco le importaba ya ser un delicado caballero, la quería para él en ese preciso instante, además pareciera que a ella tampoco le interesaba el tacto del otro, pues se mostraba solícita como dejándose llevar por la terrible embestida de la pasión y el desespero, él sabía que la castaña sólo buscaba desahogarse al igual que él sólo buscarla poseerla finalmente, por lo que aceleró el proceso comenzando a acariciarla en zonas prohibidas y, cuando fue despojándola de sus ropas violentamente, se sintió dichoso por su logro, por obtener lo que tanto había deseado, mientras que ella simplemente cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar que el hombre que la estaba amando era Harry, su Harry, que la boca que la besaba era de él, aunque cada caricia le dejara un deje de amargura al saber que su amado ojiverde ya nunca la besaría porque tenía a otra, mas ahora ella también podía decir que tenía a otro, a uno que sí la sabría amar como él no supo…lloró en silencio al tiempo que el hombre la levantaba en brazos para llevarla a su cuarto y terminar con lo que habían empezado, lo que él había provocado y ante lo que ella se rindió, algo por lo cual se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, aunque en ese momento no lo supiera.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

-Buen día dormilona- la despertó una siseante voz a su lado- Despierta- susurró a su oído provocándole cosquillas, pero abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose frente a dos orbes grises que la miraban con dicha.

- Draco- reconoció la mujer que de golpe recordó los eventos de la noche anterior sorprendiéndose de que no fuese un sueño nada más o una pesadilla…no, Draco no se merecía que calificara su encuentro como tal- No puedo creerlo- susurró cerrando los ojos nuevamente tratando de asimilar los sucedido.

- ¿Fue tan malo?- preguntó el otro incorporándose con elegancia.

- No es eso, es sólo que…- también ella se incorporó.

- Déjalo, ya casi es hora del desayuno y hoy es el partido Slytherin contra Gryffindor, no querrás perdértelo- informó comenzando a vestirse sin más.

- Cierto, será interesante- recordó poniéndose una de sus túnica previamente convocadas.

- ¿De qué lado estarás? Por un lado están tus hijos y por el otro la Casa de la cual eres responsable- sonrió- Yo obviamente estoy con Slytherin, pero ¿tú?- agregó en tono casual.

- Me limitaré a alegrarme por el que gana, soy imparcial- zanjó terminando de arreglarse.

- Yo no, quiero que mi antigua Casa gane y que yo te derrote en los duelos- declaró muy seguro de sí.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que vamos a enfrentarnos?-

- Por favor, es más que obvio- dijo mientras le abría la puerta para que ella saliera primero de su cuarto.

- ¿Y Owen qué? ¿Está de adorno?- bufó ella saliendo del lugar seguida del hombre.

- No lo calificaría tan alto, pero sí, sabes que cualquiera de nosotros podría vencerlo- sonrió caminando a su lado por los pasillos del castillo.

- Tu ego sí que se ha incrementado en estos años…espera unos minutos para entrar al Gran Comedor- con esas palabras aceleró el paso y atravesó las grandes puertas de madera mientras el rubio se detenía para esperar unos minutos con una prepotente sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

Hermione llegó a la mesa de profesores como si nada, meditando sobre lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero dándose cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás…se acomodó en su silla para comenzar a desayunar cuando el correo llegó con el periódico diario y una carta que se dispuso a abrir antes que todo, pues súbitamente recordó que el día anterior había habido un ataque ¡cómo pudo olvidarlo! ¡Era una tonta!

_¡Hola Hermione!_

_¡No leas el periódico! ¡Es pura basura, mejor léeme a mí! Debía hacer sido reportera, no sé porqué no lo consideré porque podría, mmm, olvídalo, ya estoy desviándome del tema._

_En fin, como ya sabes, ayer hubo un ataque, seguramente no pudiste dormir de la incertidumbre, te conozco, bueno el punto es que el ataque fue en Paddington, enviaron a todo un ejército de inferis (esas cosas feas que parecen zombies y que si te infectan…ah, bueno tú ya lo debes de saber porque usualmente lo sabes todo) afortunadamente los aurores llegaron rápido y no hubo muchos muertos más que los inferis, pero ¿qué crees? Los de la Orden (o sea yo incluida) llegamos más tarde a terminar con los cadáveres ¿adivinas cómo? ¡no lo creo! Por fin puedo decir que hice algo que tú no: ¡con dragones! ¡Sí! ¡Dragones! Fue increíble, Charlie consiguió cinco ejemplares y yo me subí en uno ¡fue genial! Llegamos a incinerar a todos los zombies esos de una buena vez, el pueblo se sacrificó, pero valió la pena pues no quedó ni uno. _

_El dragón que monté era un Ridgeback Noruego, más adelante descubrí que era Norberto, el dragoncito que salvaron ustedes de niños, traté de acariciarlo después, pero creo que se volvió algo huraño porque me empujó y me rompí una pierna…pero no te preocupes, me la arreglaron rapidísimo, en San Mungo me topé con una tal Günther, jeda de la escuadra alemana de aurores, creo que ya la conoces, es my callada y no me habló para nada, creo que le caigo mal, pero averigüé que un inferi la había rasguñado o algo aunque no pasó a mayores porque congeló su brazo o algo así…por lo demás no te preocupes, todos estamos bien, todos (entiéndase que también Harry)._

_Bueno, otra noticia es que Neville y yo nos mudamos (temporalmente) al Valle Godric con Luna y Ron, mamá no paró de molestarme hasta que lo hicimos, como si no confiara en mí que soy su única hija, bueno no la única porque estás tú, pero yo soy la más linda jajaja. Como sea, estamos bien por acá, todos te mandan saludos, pronto será nuestro aniversario así que esperamos una comida ¿eh? _

_Saludos y besos a los chicos, dile a Frank que estamos bien y que no se preocupe._

_Cuídate._

_Ginny Longbottom_

La ojimiel sonrió ante la carta de su amiga, le había preocupado que alguno de sus conocidos estuviese herido o peor, lo de Samantha al final no había pasado a mayores, así que sentía un poco de alivio por lo que inspiró profundamente tranquilizándose un poco, recordó que Poppy le había recomendado no estresarse demasiado de momento, por lo que comenzó a desayunar justo cuando su rubio amigo llegaba a sentarse a su lado con una sonrisita de autosatisfacción.

- Son unos descarados- gruño Sirius tragando un bollo.

- ¡Sirius!- calló su melliza.

- ¿Qué? Tú los viste, yo los vi ¿qué más quieres?- bufó con gesto furibundo.

- El Mapa no nos dijo qué estaban haciendo- replicó ella.

- Pasaron toda la noche juntos Lily ¿qué crees tú que hicieron? ¿Jugar snap explosivo?- ironizó con ira.

- Lo que sea no debes decir nada o sabrá del Mapa- objetó.

- ¡No me importa Lily, mamá es una traidora!- esperó mirando a su progenitora con furia.

- Baja la voz- regañó- Mamá tendrá sus razones-

- No hay ninguna razón para haberse acostado con Malfoy- declaró sin poder calmarse.

- ¡Cállate! ¿Quieres que todos se enteren? Te recuerdo que papá se acostó primero con Chang y probablemente eso nos traiga otro hermanito- dijo la castaña enojándose también.

- No repitas eso- gruñó el otro- Ambos son unos traidores y los odio- concluyó.

- No digas eso Sirius, no lo repitas-

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Lo odio! ¡Los odio!- elevó su tono llamando la atención de algunos compañeros de mesa.

- ¿Qué se traen ahora?- preguntó una tercera voz sentándose al lado del castaño.

- Nada Frank, aquí mi hermanito está diciendo tontería como siempre- explicó la ojiverde deseando tomar un poco de su jugo para mitigar el enfado, pero el nerviosismo pre partido se lo impidió.

- Ah, eso es normal- bromeó pegando levemente a su primo ojiazul que gruñó nuevamente- Pero ya anímense que hoy patearemos el trasero de algunas serpientes- recordó justo cuando su prima menor llegaba a la mesa y se colocaba frente a él y junto a Lily.

- Eso habrá que verlo porque puede pasar al revés- dijo la rubia sirviéndose algo de fruta.

- ¿De qué lado estás Sara?- preguntó Longbottom de manera amenazante.

- Del lado que te derrote, claro mientras yo no esté en el equipo- declaró como si nada.

- Pues nunca estarás, si por mí fuera…- debatió mientras los mellizos escuchaban su discusión, un poco más relajados, no eran los únicos con problemas y eso que los otros era sólo primos.

Minutos después los integrantes del equipo se retiraron a los vestidores para comenzar a prepararse de una vez por todas y para que le capitán diera el típico discurso motivador.

- Equipo, debemos ganar este partido, por el honor y porque hasta ahora llevamos ventaja, pero con esta victoria ¡casi podríamos tocar la Copa!- exclamó Sirius animando a los demás- Además unas serpientes no pueden ganar contra unos leones, por eso hay que aplastarlas- dijo levantando un puño a lo que los otros asintieron- ¡Hoy vamos a jugar y vamos a ganar!- el quipo ovacionó ansioso por salir a demostrar quienes eran.

Los jugadores de túnicas rojas montaron sus escobas y al escuchar su presentación salieron disparados hacia el campo siendo recibidos por gritos de apoyo, mientras las serpientes también salían con aire orgulloso y era abucheadas por algunos.

- Capitanes, dense la mano, quiero un juego limpio- ordenó la profesora Barone que era el árbitro oficial de los partidos. Sirius y Robert se dieron la mano hipócritamente sin esperar compasión por parte de su adversario, pues harían de todo por ganar.

El partido comenzó sin mayores contratiempos, por lo pronto los equipos estaban jugando limpiamente y el marcador iba casi igual; el día era soleado ideal para el encuentro y el público se mostraba eufórico ante el partido, nada podría salir mal. Sirius iba a la cabeza de su formación junto con otros dos cazadores para así tratar de anotar lo máximo posible aunque admitía que Baddock era un excelente guardián; los buscadores aún no veían la snitch, pero se mantenían alerta en lo alto del campo sin dirigirse una sola mirada ni poniendo mucha atención a las jugadas de sus respectivos equipos, en esos momentos todo lo que les interesaba estaba arriba.

De repente la snitch pasó volando tras la cabeza de la buscadora de Gryffindor quien no la vio por obvias razones, mas no así el buscador de Slytherin que se abalanzó sobre ella a una velocidad sorprendente cosa que alertó a Lily que se apresuró a seguirlo. Sirius notó la movilización de los buscadores gruñendo con enojo, no permitiría que ellos ganaran.

- ¡Dame tu bate Frank!- pidió arrebatándoselo de las manos justo a tiempo para golpear una bludger en dirección al capitán enemigo.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- inquirió Frank recuperando su bate de golpeador con el ceño fruncido.

- Ganar- declaró solamente regresando su atención a la quaffle y viendo de reojo cómo su bludger impactaba en el brazo de su enemigo.

Roberto soltó un quejido cuando la pelota golpeó su brazo derecho que llevaba extendido para coger la pelota dorada, este hecho hizo que su velocidad disminuyera y la otra jugadora le diera alcance.

- ¿Estás bien?- se atrevió a preguntar la chica, pues había visto el golpe.

- No necesito de tu preocupación Potter- replicó el ojiverde aumentando su velocidad nuevamente, mas la ojiverde volvió a emparejarlo.

- No es eso, simplemente creo que Sirius no debió jugar sucio- explicó rebasándolo ahora ella, pero él volvió a alcanzarla.

- Normal, típico "honor" de los gryffindor- escupió con gesto enojada acelerando considerablemente con lo que cerró el puño izquierdo entorno a la escurridiza pelota.

- ¡Zabini ha atrapado la snitch! ¡El partido termina con la victoria de Slytherin!- anunció el comentarista mientras los aplausos inundaban el campo y el capitán de túnica verde era ovacionado por su equipo al tiempo que Madame Pomfrey se acercaba ya para arrastrarlo a la enfermería.

- ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió?- bramó el capitán derrotando hacia su melliza que recién aterrizaba, ella observó el rostro sudado y contorsionado por la furia del otro chico- ¡¿Qué pasó allá arriba Lilian? ¡Pudiste tomar la snitch! ¡Debías atrapar la snitch! ¡Por Merlín, te lo dejé sin un brazo!- exclamó colérico.

- Jugaste sucio Sirius Potter y eso no se hace- explicó tratando de no alterarse.

- ¡No me importa! ¡No me digas que lo dejaste ganar por eso! ¡¿Lo dejaste ganar por honor?- vociferó tomándola de los hombros.

- ¡El honor es una cualidad Gryffindor por si lo olvidabas!- elevó su tono soltándose del agarre- ¡Pero no lo dejé ganar, él gano limpiamente! Si esperabas hacerlo perder con tu treta, te equivocaste e hiciste algo deshonroso ¡tú! ¡El orgulloso león!- reclamó ante la mirada de todo el equipo.

- ¡Si no lo hacía, ellos lo harían! ¡Son Slytherin!- alegó el chico castaño.

- Sí, lo son y por lo visto más honorables que tú- espetó dándole la espalda para ir directo a la enfermería, pues acababa de comprobar algo muy importante que le daría un giro a su vida.

La chica castaña llegó a su destino todavía con su uniforme puesto y su escoba en mano, ahí observó al capitán de las serpientes sentado en una cama mientras la sanadora lo curaba y sus amigos lo rodeaban así que decidió esperar a que estuviese solo, cosa que no tardó mucho pues el joven corrió a los demás alegando que estaba bien y que debían adelantarse a la celebración, ese fue el momento que ella aprovechó para hacer acto de presencia.

- Zabini- dijo a modo de saludo, pero él no se tomó la molestia de mirarla, seguía enfadado…

- Potter- reconoció simplemente esperando a la enfermera para que le autorizara su alta.

- Robert…- pronunció finalmente tratando en vano de que el chico dejara de tratarla con tanta indiferencia como había sucedido desde aquel 14 de febrero.- ¿Por qué te comportas así?- inquirió con duda ya que no deseaba mostrarse débil.

- ¿No es lo que querías? ¿Lo que me dijiste que debíamos ser? Nada…enemigos naturales…- contestó con voz serena pero helada a lo que ella desvió la mirada.

- Lo lamento…- logró articular luego de unos segundo de mutismo total- No debí dejarme llevar por tantos prejuicios, pero comprende que los tuve toda mi vida, hablé con mi mamá y pensé mucho al respecto, pero lo que pasó hoy en el partido terminó por abrirme los ojos, aprendí que nadie es quien es solamente por la Casa donde esté o por sus familias…lo siento de verdad- recitó realmente arrepentida, quería que él supiese que cambiaría, que no lo discriminaría por cosas tan tontas como el apellido o su parentesco.

- Pues te felicito por la concusión- le dijo el chico con el mismo rostro impasible.

- Te estoy diciendo que lo lamento ¿qué más quieres?- preguntó ella acercándose un poco más a la cama donde el otro estaba sentado.

- Yo no quiero nada, no te pedí nada ¿tú qué esperabas obtener?- inquirió poniéndose de pie al tiempo que un brillo travieso aparecía en sus orbes, le complacía mucho que ella se hubiese dado cuenta de cómo veía las cosas él y la debilidad que sentía por la joven no le permitía estar enojado mucho tiempo.

- Pues, tal vez, que, no sé, fuésemos amigos- aventuró sin atreverse a decir más aunque sus labios recordaron con doloroso placer su primer y único beso, le había gustado…

- Ya te dije que no quiero ser tu amigo…- con esto pasó a su lado-…Lilian- agregó en su oído y, cuando ella volteó para encararlo algo confundida, él le plantó otro beso rápidamente a lo que la castaña se sorprendió pero le correspondió al instante pasando sus manos por el cuello del joven mientras éste la aferraba por la cintura. No era una reconciliación, era el inicio de algo nuevo, de algo que ambos deseaban en secreto y que apenas se daban cuenta de ello y sabían que desde ese punto en adelante, lucharían por ese nuevo sentimiento que florecía en sus corazones, por esa sensación que los unía, a pesar de ser Gryffindor y Slytherin, a pesar de ser Potter y Zabini, pues en ese preciso momento solamente eran Lilian y Robert.

- No puede ser…- desde la entrada de la enfermería un joven de ojos azules y crespo cabello veía la escena protagonizada por su hermana y su enemigo con los ojos desorbitados y una creciente furia en su interior, simplemente no podía creerlo, no podía, no quería…

* * *

**Nuevamente saludos a todos con otro cápítulo que espero les haya gustado. Me permito agradecer especialmente a Elisa Li Kinomoto (por el apoyo constante y la recomendación sonora, ya escuché la canción por cierto) y a belen (me encanta que me dejes comentarios acerca de lo que piensas y, como espero notaras, los tomé en cuenta para hacer este capítulo para énfasis en algunas partes de la trama que espero disfrutes, gracias de verdad por el apoyo, espero leerte pronto con tu opinión).**

**Sin más, gracias a todos los lectores que andan por ahí.**

**Saludos y cuídense.**

**¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	28. Marcando el Terreno

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Marcando el Terreno**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Me enorgullezco de mi nombre, de mi apellido,_

_siempre había admirado todo de mi familia,_

_hasta ahora…_

_ahora que descubro verdades ocultas,_

_verdades que ponen en duda mis convicciones;_

_preferiría no haberme enterado nunca de ciertas cosas,_

_pero ahora las conozco y duelen,_

_aunque como buen Gryffindor_

_estoy convencido de que la mejor defensa es el ataque,_

_mejor lastimar para no ser lastimado…_

_-Sirius Brian Potter -_

* * *

Los dos jóvenes se separaron con lentitud aspirando con deleite el aroma del otro ahora impregnado en sus labios para grabarlo en su memoria con el fin de recordar ese preciso momento, un instante más mágico que todo lo que había conocido…se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron aliviados, lo había hecho, había dado el primer paso de un cambio en su relación, un cambio en sus vidas y en sus corazones.

- Si no somos amigos ¿qué somos?- inquirió la chica con suavidad.

- ¿Acaso importa?- le preguntó de vuelta el joven mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura- Te ves linda con ese uniforme- comentó haciéndola sonrojar y cambiando de tema- Nos veremos pronto- se despidió con una venia para salir de la enfermería con lentitud, pues estaba realmente alegre, pero no quería más palabras ese día que pudiesen arruinar el momento, sólo deseaba conservar el sabor de ella en su boca y en su corazón, aún no quería tentar a su suerte.

La ojiverde sonrió bobamente al verlo marchar olvidando la importancia que le daba al saber qué serían, puesto que deseaba disfrutar lo recién pasado, así que segundos después emprendió la retirada tratado de serenarse porque no debía mostrarse feliz en lo absoluto debido a la derrota de su equipo. Justo dio vuelta en una esquina cuando una mano la aferró con fuerza por el brazo.

- Tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente- soltó duramente su mellizo arrastrándola sin ningún tacto hacia su Sala Común.

La chica no se atrevió a quejarse pues de alguna manera supo que su hermano había descubierto su reciente acercamiento con el slytherin, así que puso a trabajar a su cerebro en busca de buenos argumentos con los cuales defenderse de lo que seguro sería una guerra o por lo menos se preparó mentalmente para aguantar los gritos inminentes, conocía de sobra a su hermano y sabía lo explosivo que podía llegar a ser.

Caminaron en completo silencio hasta llegar a su Torre en donde dos de sus primos esperaban su regreso mientras discutían sobre algo, mas al verlos llegar, callaron.

- Nadie se atreva a entrar a nuestro cuarto Frank- ordenó el castaño sin detenerse a lo que los otros dos notaron la furia en su voz y vieron como jalaba a su prima bruscamente tras él.

- Oye Sirius, no te pases, Lily no tuvo la culpa de la derrota, ya déjala- objetó su primo deteniéndolo con gesto conciliador.

- Ya no se trata de eso- gruñó el otro pasándolo de largo seguido de su melliza.

Ambos subieron al cuarto de los jóvenes de quinto grado donde el castaño selló la puerta con un hechizo e insonorizó el lugar con otro, adaptando el lugar para su conversación, miró fijamente a su hermana con sus orbes color azul celeste chispeantes de rabia.

- Iba a disculparme contigo porque pensé en lo que dijiste sobre el honor Gryffindor y esas cosas, pero ¡qué tonto fui!- exclamó- ¡Solamente te enojaste porque estás liada con Zabini! ¡Con Zabini! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estoy muy decepcionado de ti! ¡Mi hermana liada con una serpiente asquerosa! ¡Y no con cualquiera sino con su príncipe! ¡Con el maldito de Zabini!- gritó fuera de sí.

- Sirius…-

- ¡Nada de Sirius! ¡¿Qué somos?- la arremedó con ira- ¡No son nada y nunca lo serán si puedo evitarlo! ¡Aún no lo creo, pero eres una traidora! ¡Zabini no es más que un sucio mortífago!- acusó.

- ¡No lo es! ¡No hables de lo que no sabes!- defendió ella algo temerosa de su hermano, no lo había visto tan alterado desde el susto de muerte que les dio su mamá, pero estaba dispuesta a defender al otro chico.

- ¡Ah claro! ¡Defiéndelo! ¡Con razón defiendes tanto a mamá! ¡Las dos son iguales, son unas traidoras que se enredan con sucias serpientes!- esta declaración le valió una buena bofetada que lo dejó pasmado, su hermana jamás le había pegado con tanta rabia.

- No te permito que hablas así de mamá ni de mí- dijo con voz suave aunque colérica mientras una lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas- Aún no tengo claro lo que pasa entre Robert y yo…-

- ¿Ahora es Robert?- escupió sobándose la mejilla con rencor.

- Cállate- esperó ella-…no sé bien lo que siento por él, pero quiero descubrirlo y ni tú ni nadie tiene derecho a impedírmelo, no te permito que te metas en mi vida- aclaró mirándolo con profundidad- Estoy harta de vivir entre prejuicios, estoy harte de tus prejuicios…creo que ya es hora de que madures hermano porque parece un niño malcriado, tanto tú como papá tendrán que madurar algún día porque con su actitud lastiman a las personas que los quieren- regañó con dureza.

- No necesito madurar Lily, tú eres la que necesita abrir los ojos, Zabini solamente va a lastimarte porque odia a nuestra familia y no se cansa de demostrarlo, es un mortífago como su padre y será un asesino también, sé realista- reclamó tratando de razonar son su hermana sin dejarse llevar nuevamente por la furia.

- Soy realista y mi realidad es que puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida, si quiero tomar este riesgo lo tomaré sin importar lo que opines- objetó.

- Él sólo te usará para filtrar información a su padre, no dudo que él haya tenido que ver con el ataque de anoche- alegó nuevamente- Zabini no es capaz de sentir cariño por nadie que no sea él mismo, compréndelo Lily, yo sólo trato de protegerte…-

- No he pedido tu protección, no la necesito- le contestó indignada, ella no era un instrumento para Robert y no era una bebé indefensa.

- ¡Bien! ¡Entonces no vengas a llorar conmigo cuando salgas herida, porque no estaré ahí!- declaró cruzándose de brazos con terquedad e ira.

- ¡Ni siquiera consideraría el buscarte! ¡No te necesito!- le gritó algo dolida ante el rechazo, pero con la cabeza en alto para salir de la habitación quitando los hechizos y dando un sonoro portazo.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¿Me dices otra vez por qué vamos al Cuartel? Es que hoy fue un día muy agitado y preferiría descansar o estar en la fiesta- se quejó un chico que caminaba por un obscuro túnel junto a sus amigos.

- Cierra la boca John, Robert debe de tener una buena razón para esto- concilió Alice tratando de no parecer irritada por la falta de sueño.

- Pues más le vale que sea una muy buena razón ¿oíste Robert?- le reclamó Adriana sin poder contener un bostezo.

- Lo que sea debe de ser importante- calmó Baddock provocando un levísimo bufido en su compañera de apellido Pucey.

Robert solamente caminaba al frente de los demás sin prestarles la más mínima atención, tenía un presentimiento, uno bueno que le decía que debía utilizar un hechizo ese mismo día, pues sentía su pecho estallar…abrió la puerta de su nuevo Cuartel parándose frente a uno de los pedestales vacíos del lugar con mirada decidida.

- ¿Qué pretendes?- inquirió Peter con extrañeza, pero despertando del todo ante la sorpresa.

- ¿No irás a intentar un Grubaith de nuevo?- le preguntó William acercándosele con cautela- Recuerda que es un conjuro sumamente complicado, quedarás sin una pizca de energía…-

- Calla Will- lo silenció su amigo inspirando profundamente- Esta vez creo que podré conjurar la dichosa llama del fuego eterno- declaró confiado.

- ¿A tu segundo intento? Creo que el que pudieses convocar un patronus corpóreo se te subió a la cabeza- comentó Adriana con gesto incrédulo mientras se desplomaba en uno de los sillones del lugar.

- Y nos trajiste para que te recogiéramos del suelo luego ¿no? muy bonito Zabini- intervino John Madley también recostándose.

- No lo hagas, es peligroso- comentó Alice con algo de miedo en la voz.

- Sé que podré esta vez…- sonrió sacando su varita, los demás lo observaron poniéndose cómodos, pues sabía que era un testarudo y no los dejaría en paz hasta que lo intentara. El ojiverde cerró sus ojos para concentrarse, primero buscando ese poder interior que les dijo su maestra y encontró una cálida energía en las profundidades de su pecho, tan cálida que se creyó capaz de convocar un enorme patronus con ella, aunque se enfocó en concentrar ese poder en su brazo derecho, luego en su varita…tardó unos minutos y su rostro se perló de sudor, pero finalmente sintió su varita vibrar de energía, así que puso más empeño en domarla para finalmente expulsarla- ¡Grubaith!- exclamó dejando salir un chorro de luz desde la punta de su varita, ahora se enfocó completamente en convertirla en la llama, pero era más complicado de lo que imaginó, su semblante comenzaba a presentar signos de fatiga al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, tardó un poco más sin lograr un avance y creyó desfallecer en ese mismo instante, sin embargo otra cálida oleada de energía lo sacudió dándole el poder que necesitaba para terminar el hechizo y una magnífica llama verdosa, casi del mismo tamaño que la de Hermione, se manifestó en el lugar dándole más luz.

- ¡Increíble! ¡Lo lograste!- exclamó Alice emocionada.

- ¡Genial Robert! ¡Nunca dudé de ti, pero dinos cómo lo lograste?- secundó John incorporándose de un salto.

- Descubrí el detonante- declaró sin poder mantenerse de pie un segundo más a lo que William lo aferró por la espalda con fuerza.

- ¿Cuál detonante?- preguntó Peter impresionado por el logro de su amigo.

- Un sentimiento- sonrió dejándose conducir hasta un sillón donde se acomodó agotado- Uno muy poderoso y cálido, alfo que no sé cómo explicar, pero que es puro, reconfortante…- suspiró mirando cómo William acomodaba su recién creada llama en uno de los pedestales mientras Adriana lo observaba de reojo aparentando que lo estaba escuchando a él, a su lado también detectó las miradas y sonrojos que intercambiaron Alice y Peter entre sí, por lo que se sintió repentinamente rodeado, así que contempló su llama…era de un color verde común, le gustaba el color, era el color de su Casa, además era un verde muy bonito, la observó con mayor atención identificando el tono de verde como esmeralda, un color esmeralda que ya había visto antes, hizo memoria hasta que la respuesta le llegó como una bofetada, era esmeralda como unos ojos conocidos, idéntico al color de sus ojos, de los ojos de ella…

- ¿Y qué dicen del ataque?- habló Madley luego de unos minutos de silencio general.

- Espantoso, eran puros inferis- exclamó Alice llevándose una mano a la boca.

- Son sólo cadáveres sin voluntad, lástima que no pudimos ir.- se lamentó Peter sonriéndole de lado a su amiga.

- El ataque fue en un momento en el que no podíamos desaparecer así como así- meditó Baddock tomando asiento.

- Habrá que buscar la solución a ese problema porque no habrá ataques cuando mejor nos acomode- soltó Adriana.

- Cierto…mmm podríamos hacer como proyecciones de nosotros mismos ¿no?- propuso Peter Mordaunt.

- Sería complicado y ni siquiera sabemos cómo hacerlo…lo mejor sería pedir ayuda- completó Flint.

- No- habló su líder por primera vez- No podemos depender siempre de la tía Hermione, debemos buscar una solución por nuestra cuenta-

- Pero ¿dónde encontraremos información como esa? No creo que en la biblioteca lo hallemos-

- No en cualquier lugar de la biblioteca Will, pero en la Sección Prohibida- sonrió el ojiverde provocando la misma mueca en sus amigos quienes ya comenzaban a imaginar mil y un formas de irrumpir en el lugar.

Más adelante conversaron un poco más sobre como Sirius Potter era un tramposo, pero aún así lo había derrotado, planearon cómo vengarse y cada uno prometió hacer su propia llama del fuego eterno en alguna ocasión, para finalmente decidir que ya era hora de regresar a su Sala Común para descansar un poco. Cuando llegaron a su destino fue toda una sorpresa encontrar una figura femenina, sentada en uno de los sillones del lugar, muy quitada de la pena.

- Tía, eh, estábamos en el Cuartel…- inició uno de los jóvenes.

- Lo sé John, Cath me lo dijo- asintió tranquilamente.

- Así que no ese cuadro no sólo sirve para comunicarnos…- sugirió Adriana en tono de broma.

- Sirve para eso y para protegerlos en lo posible- declaró Hermione evidentemente sin captar la broma, eso sólo significaba que estaba preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa tía?- preguntó Robert.

- Debo decirles algo muy importante que hasta ahora sólo sabe la Orden del Fénix- comenzó invitándolos a tomar asiento.

- No creo que sea prudente que lo digas aquí o que siquiera lo digas- avisó William mirando a su alrededor con precaución.

- Realicé un hechizo para asegurar la privacidad de esta conversación y les daré esta información de manera extraoficial porque es importante- confesó convocando una taza repleta de té para calmarse- Lo que les voy a decir lo descubrí mientras echaba un vistazo en la mente de uno de los mortífagos que atacó el Colegio la vez pasada con sus noctronus- inició la explicación luego de hacer meditado mucho sobre si decirles o no, pero ellos debían saberlo pues lucharían contra ello.

- Espera, ¿cómo que mientras echabas un vistazo a su mente? Acaso eres…-

- Sí, soy una Legilimática Robert- dijo restándole importancia al asunto- Pero ese no es el punto, sino que descubrí quién los dirige, quién es su líder…- suspiró terminando con su té mientras el joven Zabini apretaba los puños con ansiedad- Es…Voldemort- soltó de golpe.

Los llamados ReinsBlut se quedaron un momento en silencio tratando de ubicar a la persona que portaba ese nombre, sabían que había sido el último mago obscuro de sus tiempos, pero no lograban imaginar su figura como algo temible pues jamás había sido testigos del horror que causó en el pasado, además había sido derrotado por los héroes de la Gran Guerra ¿no? Tal vez no por lo que les decía su tía y no les gustó nada ya que los que habían vivido en esa época pronunciaban el nombre con un inconfundible tono de terror, hasta su tía había temblado ligeramente al revelarles su identidad.

- ¿No estaba muerto?- John rompió abruptamente el silencio.

- Eso creímos, eso anhelábamos…pero al parecer sobrevivió de alguna manera, y está causando terror nuevamente.- se lamentó- Esto se lo digo para que sepan contra quién se enfrentan…Voldemort es un ser peligroso, cruel, que sólo busca poder y no se tienta el corazón para matar a quien se le ponga en medio, de hecho dudo que posea un corazón verdadero- agregó para mirarlo de uno en uno- Si en algún momento se llegan a cruzar con él, corran, no se atrevan a confrontarlo por nada del mundo porque los asesinará, es demasiado poderoso para que ustedes le supongan una amenaza, si se le enfrentan serían sólo un estorbo…- dijo con un matiz de preocupación en la voz, pues ella había sido testigo de ese poder que avasalló a miles y que casi le arrebata todo lo que le quedaba.

- No somos imprudentes, pero tampoco somos unos cobardes…- objetó una chica.

- Pero son astutos Adriana y la astucia consiste en saber cuándo retirarse para poder pelar nuevamente en otra ocasión y no morir ahí- debatió tratando de convencerlos, pues no quería verlos muertos bajo ninguna circunstancia, esos chicos habían ido abriéndose camino en su corazón y los quería como los sobrinos que se decían ser.

- Tía, tú nunca le darías la espalda a un enemigo ni abandonarías a alguien que te necesita- comentó Alice reflexionando sobre lo dicho.

- Eso es porque yo soy una tonta…- suspiró.

- No lo eres- negó Peter.

- Escuchen, he recibido dos Avada Kedavra a lo largo de mi vida y no sabes lo doloroso que es sentir esa malévola energía absorber lentamente tu vida y no hablemos de los cruciatus, a nadie se los desearía…- confesó con el ceño fruncido por los recuerdos.

- Lo lamento tía- se disculpó Alice.

- No lo hagas, no se los digo para que me compadezcan, sino para que tengan cuidado, yo soy una tonta imprudente y he pagado el precio por ello, yo debería de estar muerta desde hace muchos años, pero sigo aquí…por desgracia deben saber que ustedes no tendrán esa suerte si lo impacta la maldición, por eso deben preservar sus vidas, ustedes muertos no sirven en la lucha ¿comprenden?- inquirió la mujer con severidad, ellos asintieron.

- Así lo haremos tía- habló Baddock con el apoyo de los demás.

- Bien, ahora vayan a descansar un poco…-

- Eso me recuerda ¿cómo pudiste sobrevivir a la maldición asesina dos veces?- preguntó un ojiverde con sincera curiosidad.

- Confórmate con saber que soy defectuosa- bromeó con una sonrisa cansada a lo que le otro le correspondió- Ah, y Robert- lo miró fijamente- Cuídala mucho, por favor- pidió suavizando su semblante.

- No tienes que pedirlo- respondió éste captando de inmediato sobre quién se refería para luego retirarse a dormir un poco pensando que a esa mujer no se le escapaba nada.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¡Al fin saldremos de este castillo!- dramatizó Frank caminando junto a sus primos hacia el despacho de la directora tras los pasos de su tía, era la noche del viernes y todos estaban agotados por la semana.

- No hagas tanto escándalo- se quejó Sara a su lado.

- No me calles tontita-

- ¿A quién le estás dicien…?-

- Dejen de pelear, parecen bebés- intervino Bill vestido con una túnica casual al igual que todos.

- Tú deberías defenderme por ser el hermano mayor ¿no? aunque supongo que los Hufflepuff no se caracterizan por eso- le dijo la joven rubia con acidez.

- No voy a responder eso Sara- dijo su hermano sin querer discutir.

- Pues yo puedo responderle muy bien a esta niña malcriada…- empezó a decir Frank.

- Ya chicos, calma, estamos a punto de llegar- dijo la adulta sonriendo a lo que casi todos le correspondieron menos su hijo mayor que extrañamente no le dirigía la palabra desde hacía unos días.

El grupo entró al despacho subiendo por la conocida gárgola para encontrarse con la anciana profesora de autoritaria presencia que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verlos.

- Siéntanse en la libertad de usar la chimenea- recitó la mujer de gafas regresando su vista a unos papeles de su escritorio.

- ¿Estás segura de no querer acompañarnos Minerva? No fuiste a nuestra fiesta de…- se interrumpió de pronto recordando que la última reunión había sido en honor a su matrimonio, mismo que estaba por desaparecer- …a la reunión anterior, necesitas relajarte un poco- agregó tratando de recuperar el buen humor.

- No puedo ir Hermione, hay demasiadas cosas que hacer y no quiero dejar el castillo- objetó la veterana animaga con una cansada sonrisa.

- Vamos, sólo será el fin de semana, en dos días no puede pasar nada sin que nos enteremos, los demás profesores estarán al pendiente- rogó la castaña- Además parece que ha llegado el momento de revelarles algo a los chicos- insinuó tratando de convencer a la que era como otra madre para ella.

- Hermione…- la mujer la miró por encima de sus gafas con esos penetrantes ojos azules que poseía.

- Por favor Minerva- insistió la otra poniendo una cara tierna que provocó un suspiró en la mayor- Excelente, después de ti- sonrió ayudándola a parar para risa de los jóvenes que veían con sorpresa la derrota de su estricta directora.

- Déjame recoger algunos papeles…-

- Nada de eso Minerva, no vas a trabajar sino a divertirte- regañó Hermione casi empujando a la ojiazul hacia la chimenea.

Cuando la mujer desapareció fue turno de los demás que se esfumaron uno a uno entre las llamas hasta que la última ingresó en la chimenea con sus polvos flú en la mano.

- ¡Mansión Potter!- pronunció lanzando los polvos al mismo tiempo para regresar al que fue su hogar durante muchos años.

Nada más al aterrizar en su conocida sala de estar que ella misma había restaurado, la invadió una profunda tristeza al saber que era ya no era su casa, esa ya no era su sala de estar…

- ¡Herm! ¡Sal de ahí ara saludarnos!- reclamó su pelirrojo amigo jalándola fuera de la chimenea para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo que la hizo sonreír.

- Hola Ron, a mí también me da gusto verte- saludó soltándose con cierta dificultad para ir a saludar a los demás que miraban la escena con una sonrisa.

- No puedo creer que convencieras a la profesora Minerva de venir- dijo su amiga pelirroja de buena gana.

- Me extraña que no sepas que yo siempre logro lo que me propongo- bromeó la castaña.

- Basta, dejen descansar a Herm que mañana tendrá mucho que cocinar- regañó Ron seriamente.

- Tengo el presentimiento que sólo por eso me quieres- dijo con suspicacia la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos para fingir enfado.

- No lo dudes Hermione, la mejor manera de complacer a un hombre es a través de su estómago y Ronald es un pozo sin fondo- bromeó Luna abrazando al hombre por la espalda.

- Ey no soy un pozo sin fondo- protestó el hombre.

- Bueno ¿qué planean hacer Nev?- cambió de tema la castaña.

- Una pequeña fiesta en el jardín Herm, nada espectacular sino familiar, Harry se va a encargar de acondicionarlo- señaló el hombre abrazando a su primogénito con alegría mientras el ojiverde aludido hacía acto de presencia en la sala para saludar a sus hijos, pero Sirius no se dignó ni a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué tienes Sirius?- preguntó el hombre de gafas extrañado por la indiferencia aunque no tanto pues sabía que sus hijos no le perdonaban aún su comportamiento pasado.

- Sirius, tú padre te hizo una pregunta- intervino la castaña mujer también extrañada por el comportamiento de su hijo mayor quien fingió no haberla escuchado- Sirius…-

- Déjalo mamá, ha estado insoportable últimamente- declaró Lily sin mirar a su mellizo, no lo defendía sino quería evitar que se pusiera a gritar disparates- Vamos arriba a acomodarnos, nos vemos mañana- informó la joven que se encaminó hacia las escaleras seguida de sus hermanos y primos.

- Supongo que ustedes ya están bien instalados- cambió otra vez de tema la ojimiel.

- Sí, no te preocupes Herm, ya tenemos cuarto establecido, después de todo hay montones vacíos- sonrió Ron.

- Puedes ocupar nuestro cuarto Hermione, yo iré a otro- intervino Harry con cierta cautela, pero son querer quedarse callado como un tonto.

- No te molestes, buscaré otro cuarto, al fin y al cabo esta es tu casa y yo vengo en calidad de invitada- contestó ella en un tono que distaba de ser educado- Además sólo estaré aquí dos noches- agregó.

- Pero…-

- Buenas noches, Minerva acompáñame por favor, te ayudo a instalarte- se despidió subiendo las escaleras seguida de la anciana mujer que caminó en silencio comprendiendo finalmente que había cometido un grave error y estaba dispuesta a repararlo en breve.

Harry se quedó con palabras sin decir en su boca, con reclamos que soltar y disculpas que pedir, además de la dolorosa sensación de extrañar los labios de su esposa, de requerir con desespero su amor…

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¡Ama, escuché que había regresado! ¡Dobby se siente feliz de que el ama Hermione Potter haya vuelto a casa!- saltó una criatura aferrándose a la pierna de la mujer cuando ésta llegó a las habitaciones del segundo piso.- Dobby también se alegra de ver a la grandiosa directora de Hogwarts- agregó el elfo saludando con una reverencia a la mujer de edad avanzada.

- Dobby, no vine a quedarme sino de visita…- comenzó Hermione.

- ¡El ama no debe decir esas cosas, usted no es visita sino el ama!- debatió el elfo con fervor.

- Dobby, escucha, creo que Harry no te ha explicado nuestra situación…pronto tendrás que dejarme de llamar ama y Potter- explicó la ojimiel con el mayor tacto posible, después de todo apreciaba al elfo.

- Dobby ha escuchado los rumores, pero Dobby sabe que es una mentira, el gran Harry Potter y la gran Hermione Potter son el uno para el otro y la intrusa Cho Chang no pondrá otro pie en esta casa- alegó.

- No, no lo entiendes Dobby…- le dolía tener que explicarlo, pero al parecer tendría que hacerlo.

- Dobby, por qué no llevas nuestras cosas a habitaciones contiguas, Hermione no dormirá con Harry esta vez, gracias- ordenó McGonagall comprendiendo que sólo así se iría la criatura.

El elfo se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos, pero no podía desobedecer una orden tan directa de una invitada tan respetada de los amos, así que desapareció para cumplir con su tarea.

- Vamos a la biblioteca- indicó la directora sin esperar réplica alguna, la castaña la siguió dócilmente.

Cuando llegaron al inmenso lugar, obra nuevamente de Hermione, tomaron asiento en el sillón del centro donde muchas veces la castaña se había quedado dormida al pretender leer algo hasta altas horas de la noche.

- Lo siento mucho Hermione- soltó la mujer de canosa cabellera para total sorpresa de la aludida.

- ¿De qué hablas Minerva? No me tienes que pedir disculpas por nada- dijo la otra.

- Sí tengo y te pido que no me interrumpas- la miró fijamente haciéndola saber que la cosa iba enserio- Yo quise muchísimo a Albus, de joven creí que él era el mago que toda bruja desearía tener- confesó dejando que sus recuerdos la invadieran- Cuando me pidió que tomara su lugar como profesora de Transformaciones, acepté gustosa pues estaría cerca de él y tal vez algún día…- suspiró sin poder terminar la frase- Albus siempre veneró la memoria de la madre de su hijo, tu abuela, y cuando tus padres fueron asesinados se desplomó por completo, yo permanecí a su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse y cuando te sostuve entre mis brazos supe que también estaría a tu lado…- ante el recuerdo sus ojos se humedecieron al igual que los de su interlocutora- Tus ojos color del ámbar me miraron fijamente y cuando Albus decidió que era peligroso conservarte, me dolió muchísimo, cuando te dejamos con los Granger sólo contaba los días para volver a verte, hasta que mi deseo se cumplió…aún puedo ver tu carita sorprendida al decirte que eras una hechicera e iría a un colegio de magia, quise abrazarte en ese instante, pero no podía traicionar la confianza de Albus, no debías enterarte de nada, nadie debía de hacerlo, por eso me alejé de ti lo más que pude aunque no resultó muy bien porque resultaste ser mi alumna favorita…el día en el que Albus fue asesinado se me partió el corazón y no tuve el valor para ayudarte, te dejé ir destrozada, te abandoné totalmente y no sabes cuánto lo siento…- sollozó incapaz de contenerse.

- Eso pasó hace muchos años Minerva y no te culpo por nada, es más, me alegra que mi abuelo haya tenido a tan buena persona dispuesta a quererlo en silencio- consoló la ojimiel conmovida.

- Es que no lo entiendes…prometí protegerte y te abandoné ¡te abandoné!- exclamó alterada como nunca la había visto en su vida.

- Pero ahora estás aquí…- objetó la otra.

- ¡No! ¡Ese es el problema, no he estado nunca!- trató de serenarse un poco pues no se trataba de generar compasión ni nada por el estilo- Durante todos estos años traté de estar para ti, pero mi trabajo me absorbió, Molly Weasley te amparó bajo su estela materna, tus amigos te rodearon, formaste una familia…y cuando me volviste a necesitar te di la espalda nuevamente, me enfoqué en ser la cabeza de la Orden del Fénix, en ser la directora de Hogwarts, en llenar el gran hueco que Albus había dejado y me olvidé de ti…me atreví a pedirles a tus hijos que intercedieran entre Harry y tú porque vi su separación como algo perjudicial para el mundo mágico, pero fui una estúpida y no vi lo perjudicial que era para ti…ahora lo veo, ahora veo tu inmenso dolor y me duele profundamente verte así, tan destruida y no quiero seguir cometiendo errores, necesito que sepas que te quiero mucho, tanto como a la hija que siempre deseé tener y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, por primera vez estoy aquí…- confesó sin apartar la vista de ese par de orbes color ámbar que hacía ya casi 36 años había visto por primera vez y había jurado proteger, pero dicha promesa no la había cumplido cabalmente hasta ahora que intentaba hacerlo.

Hermione sintió remover su corazón hasta su mismo centro, la mujer que tenía frente a sí no era la desconocida hechicera que se había presentado a su casa anunciándolo que era una bruja, ni la severa profesora que le enseñaba en el Colegio, tampoco era aquella guerrera de la Gran Guerra, ni la directora del más prestigioso colegio de magia, en ese momento sólo era una mujer consumida por la pena, devota a un amor fallecido y prisionera de la culpa, una mujer tratando de abrirle su corazón y supo que así era como debía de haberse visto su madre biológica y la madre que la vio crecer, así debieron de haberla mirado…

- Gracias- estalló en un sollozó mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de la mujer que la recibió cariñosamente, Hermione puedo aspirar el aroma de su mentora recociendo con sorpresa que olía a lilas como su madre Helen Granger y como seguramente debió haber olido Jane Dumbledore…jamás había podido visualizar a Molly como su figura materna faltante porque sabía que esa mujer tenía muchos hijos de sangre y un gran corazón para compartir, pero por primera vez pudo ser egoísta y tener una madre para ella sola, y esa mujer era Minerva McGonagall…lloró tanto entre sus brazos que supo que de nada valían las palabras de apoyo ni el consuelo de los demás, pues ese gesto tan maternal era lo que siempre necesitó, un simple abrazo de la persona correcta…sus problemas no se había esfumado, pero ahora sabía que podía contar con Minerva incondicionalmente, que estaría ahí para ella…

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

El día siguiente fue bastante agitado, pues los preparativos de la fiesta ocuparon toda la mañana, por un lado Hermione, más animada que nunca, y Molly acapararon la cocina y a algunos elfos para poder preparar la comida como sólo ellas sabían, por otro lado los adultos restantes acondicionaban el jardín colocando un bonita mesa alargada, los manteles, los platos y cubiertos, mientras lo menores adornaban un poco y jugaban entre ellos al mismo tiempo. Se veía que tendrían un tranquilo y agradable clima dándole un momento de paz.

Cuando todo estuvo listo casi era la hora señalada para la reunión, entonces los residentes se apresuraron a arreglarse un poco listos para recibir a los invitados, mismos que llegaron a la mansión al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Felicidades hermanitos!- sonrió Charlie abrazando a ambas parejas con sus musculosas y curtidas extremidades acostumbradas a tratar dragones.

- ¡Charlie, qué gusto verte!- exclamó Ginny exultante al ver a su hermano mayor favorito.

- Decidí regresar para estar con la familia.- sonrió con gusto.

- ¡Felicidades Neville, Luna, todo un logro diría yo!- intervino Fred.

- ¡Pensamos que esos dos pelirrojos se nos quedaban!- secundó George.

- Oh, cállense que ustedes siguen solteros- regañó su madre recibiendo a Charlie con extrema alegría mientras los demás se carcajeaban de lo lindo.

- Querida tranquila, mejor alégrate por nuestros dos hijos que ya llevan mucho casados- calmó Arthur depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla de la regordeta mujer mientras felicitaba a los aludidos.

- ¡Muchas felicidades!- continuó el ex licántropo con su hijo sobre los hombros que de igual manera felicitó a sus tíos.

- ¡Sí, sí, feliz día!- apoyó la metamorfomaga entrando a tropezones al jardín- Por Merlín, puedo olfatear la comida desde aquí ¿dónde la esconden?- declaró levantando su nariz un poco.

- Nymphadora, por favor ten paciencia- sermoneó su esposo.

- No seas aguafiestas Remus que tú comes como gigante- se quejó ella para bochorno de su marido y risa de los demás.

- Tonks tiene razón ¡Hay que comer, pasen a sentarse!- habló Ron ansioso por ingerir algo, pues él también percibía un delicioso aroma.

Cada cual fue acomodándose en la mesa como mejor le pareció, aunque la directora se resistió un poco al inicio.

- Hermione, anoche te dije lo que tenía que decirte, será mejor que me vaya- declaró con voz seria.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta mi comida?- inquirió la otra enarcando una ceja.

- No es eso, sino que es una fiesta demasiado familiar y…- explicó refiriéndose a la manada de pelirrojos con sus parejas e hijos.

- No digas más, ahora mismo te pintaré el cabello de rojo- bromeó la ojimiel escandalizando a su interlocutora.

- No te atrevas, sabes a qué me refiero-

- Minerva, tú eres parte de mi familia y anoche lo dejamos claro…- la tomó de los hombros- Ellos también son parte de mi familia, por lo tanto también son tu familia así que ni se te ocurra pensar que está fuera de lugar, además te necesito aquí- agregó.

- Entonces estoy en el lugar correcto- asintió la otra.

- Aún no, tienes que irte a sentar porque ya casi se servirá la comida- sonrió a lo que la otra procedió a unirse a los demás que la recibieron con naturalidad, tratándola como si fuera una más de la familia.

- ¡Atención!- pidió Hermione tomando su lugar al lado de sus amigos e hijos- Molly haz los honores- pidió sentándose mientras la otra mujer se ponía de pie.

- Estamos reunidos para celebrar la dicha de dos parejas, así que disfruten de la comida- declaró a lo que las fuentes llenas de suculentos platillos aparecieron en la mesa y los demás comenzaban a servirse son deleite.

- Buenísimo como siempre- elogió Ginny engullendo un bocado.

- Concuerdo con eso, delicioso, no has perdido el toque mamá- sonrió Charlie.

- Cuéntennos chicos ¿cómo va el colegio?- dijo Arthur con interés por sus nietos.

- Muy bien abuelito, es genial volver a Hogwarts cada año- dijo Sara entre bocados.

- Y a ti James ¿qué te pareció?- inquirió Molly esta vez.

- Es agradable abuelita, aprendo mucho y mis amigos son muy divertidos- respondió el infante con una sonrisa en su tierno rostro.

- ¿Qué tal el Quidditch?- soltó Ron con entusiasmo.

- Ah, eso, bueno, verás, es una historia muy graciosa de hecho…- comenzó Frank.

- Perdieron contra Slytherin papi, todo por no tenerme en el equipo- confesó Sara con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¿Perdieron contra ellos? Vaya, ahora entiendo su molestia- dijo Ginny tomando algo de cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Por eso estás así, hijo?- intervino Harry con curiosidad pero no hubo respuesta- Sirius, no siempre tienes que ganar, ya tendrás otra oportunidad- aconsejó, pero el castaño menor le volteó el rostro.

- No es por eso tío Harry, mejor deja que se le pase- dijo Bill con prudencia.

- ¿Papá? ¿Cuándo tendré una escoba?- preguntó el menor de todos los presentes con inocencia.

- Cuando sea mayor Remus- le dijo su padre con tono preocupado.

- ¿Mami?- el niño buscó ayuda en su madre que seguía comiendo muy quitada de la pena.

- La compramos mañana mismo amor, ve pensando en cuál quieres- respondió como si nada.

- ¡Nymphadora!- bramó Remus grande viendo la sonrisa triunfal de su primogénito.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

- Trato de tener algo de autoridad, además es muy pequeño para tener una escoba-

- No exageres ¿qué le puede pasar?-

- Puede caerse desde miles de metros sobre el suelo, puede fracturarse o algo peor-

- Dramatizas demasiado querido- con esto le plantó un beso que lo calló por completo haciendo reír a toda la mesa por la típica escena de pareja.

- ¿Y por qué no trajiste a tu novia Charlie? ¿Ya te dejó?- bromeó Fred.

- No, preferí que se quedara en Rumania por su seguridad, pero he de decirles que en cuanto todo esto pase, me voy a casar con ella- anunció el Weasley con orgullo.

- Maravilloso hijo, maravilloso- se madre lo abrazó amorosamente conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad.

- Ya era hora, con esto mamá nos dejará en paz un buen rato- declaró George abrazando a su gemelo.

- Nada de eso- espetó Molly dándole un coscorrón a cada uno.

- ¿Cómo van los duelos Minerva?- preguntó Arthur cambiando de tema.

- A decir verdad muy bien, distraen a los alumnos un poco al tiempo de que mejoran en el combate, las semifinales serán en pocos días- informó alegre.

- Supongo que todos nuestros chicos han pasado-

- Bueno no todos tía Ginny, Bill fue descalificado la vez pasada, pero dio su mejor esfuerzo y pues James no quiso participar desde el inicio- informó Lily bebiendo su zumo de calabaza.

- Me alegra que te hayas divertido hijo- sonrió Luna al chico que le devolvió el gesto aliviado.

- ¿Por qué no quisiste participar James?- le preguntó su padre tranquilamente.

- Porque simplemente no me gusta pelear papá- contestó el infante.

- Vaya hermano- rió Ron- ¡El único de tus hijos que se parece a ti, sale Ravenclaw, odia el Quidditch y ahora pretende ser un pacifista!- se burló el pecoso ante la cara amenazante del pelinegro.

- Cállate hermanito que tu único hijo es igual sólo que está en Hufflepuff- espetó Ginny riendo de su cambio de cara que fue desde burlona hasta apenada en un segundo.

Todos estuvieron riendo de lo lindo durante mucho tiempo más, aún después de que arrasaran con la comida y terminaran el postre, hasta que la noche los envolvió y decidieron que era hora de acostarse por los menores principalmente. Todos se despidieron cálidamente prometiendo verse al otro día como a las doce para mostrar algo especial a los chicos. Las parejas de aniversario fueron las que se retiraron primero entre burlas algo subidas de tono pues seguramente iban a celebrar en privado en sus habitaciones, mientras que los dueños de la mansión se despedían secamente retirándose a sus respectivos cuartos muy separados el uno del otro.

Para el domingo las actividades en la casa fueron más relajadas, pues los residentes se levantaron tarde y se dedicaron a jugar ajedrez o Quidditch hasta que los demás llegaran tal como prometieron. Al suceder esto último, todos se colocaron en el jardín con sus escobas en mano, puesto que irían volando hacia su destino.

- James, ven conmigo- dijo Hermione subiendo al ojimiel en su escoba para después despegar de la tierra surcando con celeridad el cielo, los demás la imitaron en sus propios transportes sintiéndose alegres por el viento que golpeaba sus rostros, claro que Harry se encargó de ocultar su presencia mediante un hechizo de desilusión.

Finalmente tocaron tierra en un lugar desconocido por los menores quienes lo examinaron con curiosidad y cierto escepticismo puesto que no le encontraban nada extraordinario.

- Se les mostrará algo muy importante jóvenes, y con ello tendrán la responsabilidad de mantener la discreción, tengan- su directora les pasó un pedazo de pergamino donde sólo estaban garabateadas unas cuantas letras que leyeron intrigados, mas luego les arrebataron el papel y frente a ellos se produjo un extraño fenómeno: la hilera de casas frente a así comenzó a temblar y, entre las casas con número 11 y 12, emergió una con el número 13 grabado elegantemente en el frente.

- Adelante- ordenó gentilmente Harry reconociendo la expresión impresionada de los menores como la suya cuando lo trajeron por vez primera a ese sitio.

Todos los magos ingresaron a la casa caminando directamente hacia la sala donde se encontraba la chimenea principal, ahora los chicos esperaban una explicación ante el misterioso y tenebroso lugar.

- Bienvenidos al Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix- declaró Minerva con cierto tono de orgullo en la voz.

- ¿Este es? ¿Grimmauld Place?- cuestionó Bill sin poder creerlo, se imaginaba una base subterránea de seguridad máxima o una fortaleza aérea impenetrable, no una casa…

- Sí, y ahora ustedes comparten el secreto protegido por el Fidelius- explicó Remus con extrema paciencia recordando viejos tiempos.

- Por eso mismo es el sitio más seguro que tenemos- secundó Ginny con mayor seriedad.

- ¿Por qué mostrárnoslo ahora?- inquirió Lily perspicaz haciendo sonreír a su progenitora que tomó la palabra enseguida.

- Porque los tiempos se ponen peligrosos y si algo llegase a suceder y la mansión Potter no es ya segura, deberán venir aquí de inmediato, por escoba o por red flú sabrán llegar, aquí estarán a salvo…es un asunto serio por lo que podrán venir sólo en un caso crítico porque aquí hay actividad de la Orden y ustedes no forman parte de ella.- explicó con seriedad.

- Como no son los guardianes secretos no pueden revelar su ubicación a nadie, pero les pedimos tampoco comenten nada el respecto para mantener al máximo dicho secreto- una estridente voz interrumpió el discurso del señor Longbottom.

- ¡Fuera de mi hogar! ¡Mestizos, impuros y traidores!- gritó una voz femenina con furia sobresaltando a los jóvenes.

- ¿Qué es eso mamá?- inquirió una rubia.

- No te preocupes Sara, es sólo la Señora Black- explicó Luna a su hija que la aferró de un brazo.

- ¿La Señora Black?- inquirió otro chico.

- No es una persona realmente Frank, es un cuadro mágico- explicó su madre fastidiada por la muerta mujer que insistía en molestarlos luego de tantos años.

- Esta fue una vez la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black- soltó en un suspiro Harry.- Los Black fueron una orgullosa familia de sangre pura, seguidores de Voldemort la mayoría, que desapareció hace tiempo- elaboró.

- ¿Ya no queda ninguno?- preguntó Lily con cautela pues siempre había descendientes.

- Bueno, Tonks es Black por parte de su madre- confesó Ron sin más.

- ¡Vaya! Entonces ¿esta casa es tuya, tía?- preguntó otro joven.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡No Frank! Yo no tengo tan mal gusto- replicó la aludida cambiando a azul eléctrico su cabello y obscureciendo su piel en un intento de acentuar la diferencia entre ella y los Black.

- ¿De quién es entonces?-

- La heredó mi padrino, Sirius Black, y la mujer del cuadro fue su madre- dijo Harry con un atisbo de tristeza en la voz a lo que Remus le colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo- Cuando él murió, me la dejó a mí, pero actualmente es de la Orden- agregó mirando fijamente a su hijo mayor que llevaba el nombre del simpático merodeador.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, la chimenea se encendió dando paso a un serio Moody junto al gallardo Kingsley, ambos llevaban sometida a una tercera figura oculta por una capucha y tratando de soltarse frenéticamente.

- Oh, menos mal que estás aquí Hermione, necesitaremos de tu ayuda con éste- saludó el auror alto y moreno.

- Shaklebolt- carraspeó Minerva haciéndolo notar la presencia de los menores.

- Ah mira Shaklebolt, llegamos justo a tiempo para la excursión- dijo Ojo loco con una voz falsamente dulce- ¡¿A qué carajos los trajeron?- gruñó furioso mirando a los jóvenes con su ojo giratorio lo cual les provocó un escalofrío.

- Son medidas de seguridad Alastor, lo que sea que traigan ahí será mejor que lo abramos en otro lado- recomendó.

En ese instante la figura logró desprenderse de la capucha mostrando un rostro desencajado por la furia de una extrema palidez, ojos rojos y grandes colmillos amenazantes.

- Un vampiro…- comentó Lily en un suspiro asustado mientras Ginny le lanzaba un hechizo para tratar de calmarlo.

- La magia no funciona mucho con ellos porque ya están muertos- explicó Kingsley a favor de los menores quien miraban a la criatura con miedo pues jamás había visto al monstruo más que en sus libros de texto y era mucho más espeluznante en vivo.

- Basta de tanto parloteo, ven con nosotros niña para que leas su mente- soltó Alastor sin ningún tacto refiriéndose a Hermione quien respingó.

- No sé si pueda…- titubeó la aludida al recordar su última experiencia en la mente de aquel mortífago, nada tentadora.

- Vamos Hermione, tú eres la mejor en el campo- insistió Kingsley con camaradería.

- No la presionen, recuerden lo que pasó la última vez…- intervino el ojiverde a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué pasó la última vez? ¿Mamá puede leer mentes?- inquirió James con presteza y preocupación.

Los demás adultos no respondieron pues esperaban con intriga la respuesta de la castaña, necesitaban de su ayuda, pero si no accedía tampoco la obligarían.

- Llévenlo a un cuarto adecuado, enseguida iré- accedió la mujer otorgándole una dura mirada a su esposo, pues no quería que la defendiera, no lo necesitaba.

Los aurores se llevaron a la criatura seguidos de la ojimiel y algunos otros miembros por seguridad.

- Chicos, exploren el lugar un rato- dijo Neville antes de irse.

- Espera papá ¿nos van a decir qué fue todo eso?- interrumpió Frank.

- No- negó siguiendo a los demás.

Los menores se miraron entre sí con indignación, pero decidiendo que lo mejor era no forzar la información de momento siguieron el consejo del hombre y emprendieron el tour.

Antes que todo, fueron a conocer a la tan mencionada Señora Black que se dedicaba a gritar cosas sin sentido, llegaron al lugar donde estaba su enorme cuadro observando a la soberbia mujer de cabello negro vetado de innumerables canas y múltiples arrugas en su amargo rostro, su porte era regio y su mirada de un gris intimidante, la mujer los miró con esas gélidas orbes, y ellos decidieron que no se parecía ni un poco a su torpe y simpática tía Tonks.

- Ustedes deben ser los vástagos de la escoria que se atreve a profanar mi casa- dijo la mujer examinándolos con una mueca de asco.

- Y usted debe ser la señora Black- retó Sirius con arrogancia.

- Insolente mocoso…- le escupió- ¿Quién eres?-

- Soy Sirius, Sirius Potter- se presentó con orgullo.

- Ostentas el mismo nombre que mi hijo mayor y el apellido te queda como anillo al dedo, los Potter son una basura, ¡unos mestizos y sucios traidores! igual que lo fue mi hijo…pero él acabó muerto como merecía- sonrió con perversidad- Muerto por la varita de mi adorada sobrina Bellatrix a quien Hermione Dumbledore se atrevió a…- gruñó pero fue interrumpida.

- No se atreva a hablar mal de mi familia- intervino Lily.

- Ah, si tú debes ser la hija de esa traidora de la sangre, son idénticas- hizo una mueca- Pero eres Potter, eso arruina todo…si tan sólo esa Dumbledore hubiera recibido una mejor educación y se hubiera casado con alguien de su altura- suspiró con genuina pena- Pero ahora todos morirán porque son basura ¡basura!-

- ¡Cállese anciana!- espetó Frank.

- Tú me pareces un Longbottom- reconoció sin inmutarse- ¿Sabías que mi querida sobrina Bella mandó a tus sucios abuelos a una manicomio por la tortura que les aplicó?- inquirió son cruel regocijo- ¡Tú y tus padres acabarán igual!- agregó riendo.

- Suficiente señora, no le permitiré…-

- Un Weasley osa hablarme- se asqueó- Una bola de pobretones descerebrados sin modales que traicionaron a su sangre ¡qué patético!- escupió con rabia- ¡Lárguense de mi casa sucios espergúrennos! ¡La contaminan con su presencia impura! ¡Escoria humana!-

- Esta me la paga…- amenazó uno.

- Calma Frank, no vale la pena es sólo un cuadro, mejor vámonos- lo sujetó Bill alejándolo mientras la anciana reía como posesa y no paró hasta que James le mandó una penetrante mirada lo que la dejó muda pues conocía esa mirada, esas orbes eran idénticas a las de la única mujer que pudo vencer al Señor Tenebroso, tan fríos como cuando mostraba su poder, eso la inquietó…

- Entremos ahí, se ve prometedor- señaló más tarde Sirius caminando hacia una habitación seguido de los demás que ya habían dado un vistazo general a la casona descubriéndola aún más tétrica.

Ingresaron a la habitación sorprendiéndose de hallarla completamente vacía con un solo adorno que abarcaba toda la pared, era una mágica pintura de los que parecía un árbol genealógico enorme aunque descuidado por el tiempo, sin embargo seguía emanando un aura de orgullo.

- Debe ser la familia Black- dijo Lily sin poder evitar admirar el largo linaje.

- La Noble y Ancestral Familia Black para ustedes- dijo una voz rasposa apareciendo de pronto en el sitio.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- cuestionó Sara mirando al deplorable y anciano elfo doméstico.

- Kreacher- contestó- Kreacher servía a grandes magos antes y ahora se rebaja a servir a mestizos y traidores- musitó con rabia.

- Genial, otro demente- soltó Frank.

- El sucio traidor se atreve a dirigirse a Kreacher, dice que Kreacher está loco, pero no- sonrió son perversidad- Kreacher sabe cosas, cosas como que todos estos mocosos morirán pronto…-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Bill.

- Nada, Kreacher no ha dicho nada- negó el elfo cuando una figura entró al lugar.

- ¡Kreacher! Largo de la habitación de inmediato y no vuelvas a molestar los chicos- ordenó un hombre de cabello negro a lo que la criatura desapareció con un chasquido.

- Papá- reconoció su hija ojiverde.

- No le presten atención, es un elfo decrépito y loco- explicó suspirando.

- ¿Qué pasó con mamá?-

- Está aún ocupada James, es complicado…vaya, hacía mucho que no veía esta cosa- se acercó refiriéndose al árbol familiar.

- No está tu padrino- señaló su sobrino pelinegro.

- Antes estuvo, justo aquí estaba su nombre- el adulto señaló una mancha negra en el tapiz.

- ¿Por qué parece que lo quemaron?-

- Porque según ellos, avergonzó a la familia al haberse unido a los aurores, lo consideraron un traidor por no ser mortífago y lo borraron del tapiz exiliándolo para siempre- explicó.

- ¿Quieres decir que toda su familia era de mortífagos, pero él decidió ser diferente y no convertirse en uno? ¿Sin importar su apellido ni nada?- preguntó Lily dirigiéndole una intensa mirada a su mellizo.

- A Sirius nunca le importó ser un Black, fue el mejor amigo de mi padre, se alejó de su familia y se convirtió en uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido- informó con orgullo y melancolía- Pasó años en Azkabán siendo inocente y murió salvándome la vida…tú hijo, debes de sentirte orgulloso de llevar su nombre- sonrió al castaño que apartó su cara de inmediato.

- Suena a que su vida fue muy complicada- admiró Bill.

- Sí…también borraron a otros del tapiz, como a la madre de Tonks, Andrómeda Black, ella se casó con un hijo de muggles y por eso la desconocieron- señaló otra mancha- Aquí podríamos agregar a Tonks y al pequeño Remus, pero no lo haremos- sonrió- Sirius siempre dijo que los únicos miembros de su familia que valían la pena, eran los que no aparecían aquí- recitó las palabras de su padrino con tristeza admirando todo el árbol, llegando hasta el último descendiente con vida- Y tenía toda la razón- agregó cerrando el puño-

Los jóvenes miraron la última línea donde Narcisa Black y Lucius Malfoy se unían para dejar salir a su único hijo: Draco Malfoy, el último de los Black sangre pura con vida, el último…

- Salgamos de aquí- dijo el adulto finalmente.

Los demás asintieron siguiéndolo fuera del lugar para ver a sus padres hablando entre sí algo preocupados, pero que al verlos fingieron una sonrisa diciéndoles que era momento de irse, a lo que nadie se opuso, suficiente habían tenido de esa casa.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- Ponte cómodo vampiro- dijo Alastor empujándolo hacia una silla de donde salieron unas cadenas que lo sujetaron con firmeza.

- Estúpidos magos- escupió la criatura revolviéndose furiosa en el lugar, pero al saber que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles desistió comenzando a tranquilizarse con lo que sus colmillos decrecieron y sus ojos se tornaron opacos.

- ¿Ya estás a gusto?- inquirió una mujer de rizos tomando asiento justo frente a él.

- No sé lo que pretendan mortales, pero no funcionará- retó mirándolos fríamente.

- Ya lo veremos vampiro- Ron le mandó un hechizo que le causó cierto grado de dolor, pero nada más.

- De acuerdo, voy a echar un vistazo a tu mente-

- Ja, no serás capaz bruja, nos soy un débil humano- negó recuperando la compostura.

- Sé del avanzado poder mental de los de tu especie y espero poder competir contra él, nunca he tenido esa oportunidad, pero no te emociones tanto- declaró tratando de relajarse pues sí que sería un arduo reto.

- Ya veremos quién se queda con la mente de quien- sonrió la criatura con malicia.

- ¡Legeremens!- exclamó la castaña apuntando su varita a la frente del otro y estableciendo una fuerte conexión mental.

Los presentes guardaron completo silencio observando el duelo de miradas que sostenían las dos figuras sentadas, la mujer comenzó a agitarse un poco mientras el otro temblaba un poco, pues era incapaz de sudar debido a que estaba muerto. Pasado un rato sin que pestañaran, la castaña comenzó a temblar por un frío que nadie más que ella sentía y su tez adquirió una tonalidad más pálida de lo normal, mientras el vampiro soltaba un gruñido furioso y sus opacos ojos se aclararon un poco. Esperaron más tiempo sabiendo que su amiga había logrado entrar y tenía el total control de la situación.

- Voy a ver a los chicos- susurró el ojiverde saliendo del lugar, pues ya había visto suficiente.

En otro lapso de tiempo la ojimiel inspiró profundamente terminando con su exploración sin mayores incidentes, bajó su varita y apartó sus ojos con evidente fatiga mientras el vampiro la miraba con resentimiento.

- ¿Encontraste algo interesante?- preguntó uno de los presentes.

- No mucho Remus- negó suspirando- Los vampiros están organizados en clanes normalmente, pero ahora muchos se desintegraron para unirse bajo el mando de un líder que es fiel al mago obscuro…no hicieron la Promesa Inquebrantable por obvias razones, pero hicieron un pacto de sangre que es igual de efectivo. Están organizados por diferentes jerarquías además, desde los medio vampiros, luego los vampiros muggles, después lo vampiros que fueron magos, más arriba los Oclumáticos y Legilimáticos y hasta la punta su dirigente. Éste es Vince, un vampiro aprendiz de Oclumático, lo cual es una suerte pues si fuese maestro ya, no hubiese podido derrotarlo- señaló al tipo que gruñó indignado.

- Si me liberas, podrías pertenecer a nosotros mujer ¿no quieres ser inmortal? te ofrezco la vida y gloria eterna- soltó recobrando su natural elegancia mientras se relamía los colmillos.

- Y tienen poderes hipnóticos si se mira directamente a sus ojos- aclaró- No Vince, gracias, estoy bien siendo mortal, no quisiera vivir para siempre sin poder ver el sol o disfrutar de la comida o del calor- espetó tratando de recuperar completamente el aliento.

- Es un precio que hay que pagar por el poder- debatió la criatura.

- Uno que no sería tan tonta de pagar- declaró mientras el otro se agitaba furioso en su asiento nuevamente.

- Entonces llevaremos al vampiro a la prisión- dijo Moody mandándole otro hechizo para debilitarlo.

Los demás salieron del cuarto poco a poco para platicar en el pasillo.

- ¿Lo viste de nuevo?-

- Sí Gin, lo vi más claramente, creo que ya no le interesa el anonimato- comentó la ojimiel sombríamente.

- ¿Deberíamos informarle al Ministro?-

- No Neville, se asustará más, lo mejor será guardar el secreto de momento- propuso Remus son prudencia.

- De una u otra manera va a saberse- objetó Luna con una inteligente mirada.

- Cambien sus caras, vienen los chicos- alertó Ron a lo que cada adulto fingió una sonrisa al acercarse los menores. Luego se fueron del lugar.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¿Quería verme, Señor?- preguntó con respeto la figura femenina entrando a la sala de la mansión que les servía de cuartel.

- Sí, Zabini quédate también- ordenó al verlo dar vuelta- Siéntense- con esto las dos personas se sentaron frente a su amo sin atreverse a objetar o preguntar algo.

- Deseo felicitar brevemente a Chang- la miró con burla- Me agradó el truco del bastardo Potter- hizo una mueca mientras bebía un poco de vino, después de todo estaba de un inusual buen humor debido a los acontecimientos recientes.

- Aunque ahora Harry quiere pruebas de mi supuesto embarazo- soltó Cho suspirando.

- Y las tendrá, cuando vayas a San Mungo uno de los nuestros se encargará de todo- rió- Pero eso sí Chang, ve agudizando tu instinto maternal porque no toleraré que lo arruines- le advirtió fríamente.

- Así lo haré- respondió con algo de disgusto, pues ella jamás en su sano juicio se embarazaría, nunca arruinaría su perfecto cuerpo para cargar con un mocoso.

- Zabini, habrá que mandar a las arpías a atacar un pueblo, los de la estúpida Orden capturaron a un vampiro, ya tienen un mortífago y a un hombre lobo, así que imagino querrán una arpía- declaró el rubio divertido.

- ¿Cuál es el propósito de eso?-

- Diversión Zabini, mera diversión para que sepan lo que les espera-

- En el ataque pasado acabaron con todos los inferi, usaron dragones- informó el moreno.

- Lo sé, pero igual acabaron con el pueblo entero, aunque ahora que lo menciones no estaría mal mandar saludos a quienes llevaron a esos dragones- pensó con deleite- Ataca con Suaguila el lugar que quieran, pero dile que mande a 5 de sus mejores criaturas a la casucha de los Weasley- ordenó.

- Creo que ya se mudaron de ahí- objetó el mortífago.

- No esa, la casucha familiar, su miserable hogar de puros Weasley- elaboró con asco- Con suerte se deshacen de unos cuantos pelirrojos y les haríamos un favor porque tendrían menos bocas qué alimentar y serían un poco menos pobres- rió ante semejante y absurda idea.

- Como ordene Señor- reverenció su segundo al mando- ¿Cuándo quiere que se haga?-

- Sorpréndeme, pero no lo pienses demasiado- sonrió- Ah y ponte de acuerdo con Chang porque quiero que esté presente en el ataque- la miró con malicia- Más vale que te escondas cuando esto suceda porque no habrá consideraciones para ti, no quiero levantar sospechas-

- Fui auror, así que puedo defenderme muy bien- objetó con soberbia.

- Pero no lo harás, tu papel debe de ser el de damisela en peligro para que Potter te rescate- se mofó acabando con su vino.

- De acuerdo Señor-

- Otra cosa Chang, antes del ataque quiero que le hagas una visita a Hermione y la provoques un poco, será interesante saber qué hará- rió.

- Señor…mmm Dumbledore seguramente me detesta y podría tratar de agredirme, odio admitirlo, pero no le costaría nada matarme- tragó saliva pues verdaderamente le costaba admitir la superioridad de la orea mujer, pero evidentemente esa no se moría con nada.

- Claro que no le costaría nada, pero no lo hará por su estúpida conciencia y por tu embarazo, además yo estaré ahí por si acaso- sonrió con malicia haciendo temblar a la otra.

- Como ordene Señor- accedió la oriental sin más opción.

- Retírate Chang- dijo a lo que la mujer se apresuró a obedecer pues no deseaba permanecer más tiempo ahí- ¿Cómo está tu hijo, Blaise?- el moreno captó el mensaje velado en la pregunta.

- Ansioso por servirle- respondió.

- No sé qué esperar para traérmelo entonces-

- Su madre y yo queremos que por lo menos se entrene un poco antes, para que no sea un estorbo- el rubio le dirigió una gélida mirada- No está listo mi Señor- agregó algo nervioso ante el escrutinio.

El rubio percibió su miedo y lo saboreó, sin embargo no estaba de humor como para discutir con él así que se limitó a mandarle un Crucio que lo hizo retorcerse en el suelo de dolor, cuando se cansó de tener la varita en alto, paró esperando a que su súbdito se incorporara como hizo en breves segundos portando una expresión inescrutable.

- Tu hijo tiene hasta el día del mi ataque definitivo para tomar la Promesa, si nos sigue luego del mismo lo podrás entrenar para seguir tus pasos, pero si se interpone en mi camino de cualquier manera, lo mataré- declaró- En cuanto a Pansy, no creo que sirva ya de nada, pero como es tu esposa dejaré que la conserves. Ahora lárgate a cumplir mis órdenes- dijo dejándole marchar con fastidio.

Blaise asintió con un extraño presentimiento, esa tortura le había recordado mucho a cuando Voldemort los dirigía…que peculiar.

Por otro lado el rubio sonreía, las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien, su plan avanzaba de acuerdo a lo previsto, muy pronto todos estarían temerosos y cuando eso pasara, atacaría con toda su furia donde más les doliera…tendría a Inglaterra bajo su control y luego seguiría con el mundo, el nombre de Voldemort volvería a causar respeto entre cada mago y los muggles finalmente serían tratados como la escoria que eran…estaba dichoso y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por ello.

* * *

Nuevamente llego con otro capi que espero haya gustado.

**Reitero mi agradecimiento a Elisa Li Kinomoto por su incondicional apoyo y pues si quieres saber cuántos capítulos tendrá el fic, te lo diré, calculo treinta y siete más el epílogo, así que no te preocupes o frustres porque todavía falta un rato jeje, saludos.**

**Gracias.**

**¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	29. Descontando Enemigos

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Descontando Enemigos**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Ahora puedo verlo claramente,_

_no es un galante y blanco caballero,_

_ni un paladín del bien ungido por los dioses,_

_es simplemente él._

_Alguien como yo en busca de algo,_

_un algo que tal vez, sólo tal vez,_

_podamos buscar juntos,_

_pues el camino estará lleno de obstáculos,_

_de hecho, puedo ya distinguir el primero de ellos…_

_-Lilian Jane Potter -_

* * *

Los dos jóvenes se separaron con lentitud aspirando con deleite el aroma del otro ahora impregnado en sus labios para grabarlo en su memoria con el fin de recordar ese preciso momento, un instante más mágico que todo lo que había conocido…se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron aliviados, lo había hecho, había dado el primer paso de un cambio en su relación, un cambio en sus vidas y en sus corazones.

- ¡Finalmente hemos llegado a las semifinales del Torneo de Duelos Primera Edición!- exclamó el profesor de DCAO desde la plataforma de duelos- ¡Ahora es el turno de los estudiantes de 5° grado donde hay sólo 5 semifinalistas!- anunció con entusiasmo el hombre- Los primeros en pasar serán la señorita Adriana Pucey contra el señor Sirius Potter- con eso, ambos jóvenes se pusieron frente a frente dispuestos a ganar a pesar de todo, pues por Casa y por apellido eran enemigos naturales- ¡Inicien!-

Con esa orden, ambos duelistas comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos con presteza, no por nada habían llegado hasta las semifinales, así que corrieron por la plataforma sorteando y disparando infinidad de rayos, debido a su juventud no tenían técnica ni estilo definido, pero peleaban con entrega y eso era lo emocionante del encuentro, además sus respectivas Casas los aclamaban con fiereza.

Sirius no se permitirían perder, no ante una Slytherin al menos, no ante una chica…atacó con todo lo que recordaba saboreando ya su victoria, lanzó un rápido conjuro que lastimó la pierna de su contrincante. Adriana soltó una exclamación por su extremidad herida que se dobló ante su peso, sin embargo no se quedó quieta y rodó por el suelo defendiéndose como podía, miró al Gryffindor a los ojos y supo que perdería, sin su magia negra a la mano no era tan poderosa; un conjuro más pegó su rodilla al suelo de la plataforma, trató de despegarla, pero no pudo entonces sintió un gran impacto que la arrojó con violencia fuera de la superficie de duelos haciéndola soltar un grito involuntario al sentir un agudo dolor en su pierna y adivinó que ésta estaba rota en una o hasta en dos partes.

- El ganador es el señor Potter- anunció Leitz cuidando que atendieran a la chica que trataba de no mostrar signos de debilidad ante la prepotente mirada de su agresor.

- ¿Cómo estás Adriana?- inquirió una voz con un atisbo de preocupación.

- William- se sorprendió al verlo junto a ella- No es nada, sólo un hueso, Madame Pomfrey fue por algo para arreglarlo.- les restó importancia.

- Menos mal- sonrió gentilmente- Eres valiente al soportar el dolor sin quejas- elogió mirando la posición antinatural de la pierna de la chica.

- Mera apariencia, tengo un hechizo de insensibilidad- confesó devolviéndola la sonrisa finalmente.

- Muy propio de ti, por cierto, felicidades fue un buen duelo- dijo comenzando a alejarse de ella sin más mientras la joven adquiría un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

- ¡El siguiente duelo será entre la señorita Potter contra el señor Baddock!- anunció el profesor dejando que los aludidos se acomodasen en sus posiciones, ambos se miraron con neutralidad, no como enemigos, sino solamente como competidores que debían enfrentarse- ¡Comiencen!-

Los dos atacaron en un intento de analizar la situación ganando también algo de tiempo, no pasó mucho hasta que la ojiverde ideó un plan, pero el rubio era un joven sumamente prudente y decidió esperar a que ella actuara primero, la chica usó un hechizo de agua que recién había aprendido, pero el otro ya tenía experiencia con él gracias al anterior duelo con su tía-profesora por lo que evaporó la masa de agua aprovechando el humo generado para atacar, aunque ella pudo esquivarlo dando un enorme salto, el slytherin se desilusionó rápidamente a lo que la castaña agudizó todos sus sentidos terminando por notar algo y lanzando un hechizo aparentemente al aire, pero que asestó en uno de los brazos de William quien no pudo mantener más tiempo su conjuro y reapareció en medio de la plataforma.

Baddock se apresuró a conjurar una cuantas rocas arrojándolas hacia su oponente que la destruyó una por una, pero distraerse en esa tarea le costó caro, ya que sintió como de pronto el suelo se removía furiosamente lo que provocó su caída, con eso el slytherin se le acercó parándose justo frente a ella con su varita en alto, Lily pudo prever su fin inminente, seguramente el rubio la expulsaría de la plataforma justo como su mellizo había hecho con la chica Pucey, sin embargo solamente sintió su varita escurriéndose por su mano y lo siguiente que vio fue a su oponente sosteniéndola junto a su arma para luego ofrecerle caballerosamente una mano con el propósito de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, gesto que ella aceptó complacida, con eso comprobaba cada día que los slytherin no eran todo lo que la gente decía sobre ellos y que su hermano no era el honorable gryffindor que presumía ante todos.

- Esta es una buena victoria para el señor Baddock- sonrió Owen palmeando al joven con aceptación mientras los leones aplaudían con desgana y las serpientes felicitaban a su compañero- El siguiente duelo será entre el señor Longbottom y el señor Zabini- siguió anunciando a lo que ambos jovencitos subieron a la plataforma tomando sus lugares con calma, caminaron lo requerido preparando sus varitas para la batalla- ¡Empiecen!-

Ante tal declaración los alumnos se examinaron con interés lanzando su primer ataque con la intención de medir la capacidad del otro. Frank sonrió sabiendo que su rival era bueno, pero tenía la seguridad de que daría una buena batalla, no por nada era hijo de dos excelente aurores, saltó a los cielos cambiando su ubicación en la plataforma, pero dejando un reflejo de sí mismo en el anterior lugar con el fin de confundir al otro que se mantuvo expectante hasta que distinguió al verdadero chico con lo que le lanzó un conjuro que pegó sus piernas derribándolo al suelo, el joven de ojos azules rodó sobre sí mismo logrando deshechizarse con lo que convocó a una especie de león hecho de roca a quien ordenó embestir al slytherin.

Robert sonrió ante la ocurrencia del gryffindor al mirar al león correr hacia él, pero con un bombarda lo fragmentó exitosamente, ahora él convocó a una serpiente de verdad que se disponía a morder al otro quien retrocedió algo intimidado, pero, a un grito de apoyo de su primo y mejor amigo, mandó a volar al reptil, en ese segundo el chico de ojos verdes lo expulsó de la plataforma antes de que su viperina creación tocara el suelo y desapareciera.

- ¡El señor Zabini gana el duelo!- anunció Leitz para gozo de la Casa color verde que estalló en gritos de júbilo felicitando a su miembro más respetado.

- Levántate Frank- ofreció su mano un chico castaño más allá de la plataforma- ¿Te lastimó?-

- Para nada Sirius, sólo mi orgullo- aceptó la mano poniéndose de pie- Es muy bueno, cuidado cuando lo enfrentes- advirtió.

- No hay problema, defenderé el honor Gryffindor que tú dejaste tan descuidado- sonrió caminando hacia la plataforma ante la escéptica mirada de su melliza que había escuchado el intercambio de palabras.

- Ahora, el último duelo de 5° año será para definir a los dos finalistas, como son tres haremos un sorteo, quiero que, cuando lo indique, convoquen un número del 1 al 10 en el aire- los dos slytherin y el gryffindor levantaron sus varitas como diciendo estamos listos- Ahora- ante la orden, conjuraron un número simultáneamente ante la vista de todos: Sirius un 8, William un 5 y Robert un 10- El número mayor tiene pase directo a la final mientras que los dos restantes deberán batirse en duelo ahora para conseguir su lugar, así que por favor, señores Potter y Baddock- el joven Zabini bajó de la plataforma con arrogancia mientras los otros dos se ponían frente a frente con gesto decidido, uno algo indignado pues ese Baddock lo había hecho quedar como un bruto en su victoria anterior por su estúpida caballerosidad con su hermana Lily, pero justo ahora se lo haría pagar.- ¡Comiencen!-

Sirius quería terminarlo lo más rápido posible, así que atacó desde el inicio y sin parar mientras William tuvo que ponerse en posición defensiva ante la furia de su oponente sin tener tiempo para contraatacar, pues la lluvia de rayos multicolores lo bombardeaba sin clemencia, el rubio pensó que Potter era realmente un bruto por lo que ya fastidiado conjuró un campo de fuerza que se expandió en una explosión derribando al castaño de sorpresa, Potter se incorporó de un salto pasando a ser él quien bloqueaba los rayos del rubio, sin embargo la situación no duró mucho ya que el castaño abrió un agujero negro en la superficie de la plataforma y desapareció por él, para reaparecer atrás del fornido muchacho que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue lanzado con fuerza al otro lado del rectángulo flotante, William se puso de pie de un salto sin poder ubicar al otro, así que avanzó con cautela convocando una capa de humo a su alrededor, por unos segundos el público no pudo ver nada más que sombras hasta que un grito se dejó escuchar y luego la figura de un chico inconsciente de túnica verde salió volando del campo de batalla, después del humo se dispersó y el joven mellizo mostró su enojado rostro presentando una gran cortada en su brazo izquierdo, herida que seguramente Baddock le había provocado antes de ser derrotado.

Hermione observó a su hijo con algo de decepción pues estaba ganando sus duelos, pero de una manera poco amistosa, no le preocupaban sus compañeros en absoluto sino sólo la victoria…miró a Robert presintiendo que su hijo recibiría una valiosa lección acerca de la humildad de la persona que menos se imaginaba.

- ¡El señor Potter es el segundo finalista!- dijo Leitz sonriendo pues después de todo era el Jefe de la casa de los leones, inmediatamente continuó con las contiendas para que quedaran los finalistas de los años escolares consecutivos, todos duelos muy interesante y cada vez más complejos debido al grado de preparación cada vez más avanzado de los alumnos, cuando quedaron los dos seleccionados de séptimo año, Owen exhibió una sonrisa enorme- Ahora es el turno de los profesores, Minerva...- la anciana mujer se levantó aplicándose un leve sonorus para hacerse escuchar.

- La selección de pareja se hará igual que con los alumnos, así que profesores pasen a la plataforma por favor- de inmediato Draco, Owen y Hermione se colocaron en el lugar levantando sus varitas- Ahora- con esto convocaron sus números elegantemente: Hermione un 4, Owen un 1 y Draco un 2- Muy bien, entonces profesores Leitz y Malfoy prepárense- ambos hombres sonrieron evidenciando que hacía tiempo que querían combatir entre sí, mientras la mujer emitía un suspiro resignado, hombre al final del cuentas, pensó acomodándose en su asiento dentro de aquel frío lugar, pues el escenario elegido para ese día eran las mazmorras- Inicien profesores- concedió McGonagall.

Owen sonrió mirando con el más puro gozo al hombre rubio frente a él, pues nunca le había caído muy bien y le parecía un duelista engreído y con poco respecto para sus contrincantes. Draco se cruzó de brazos con arrogancia, no creía que ese hombre de edad madura lograse derrotarlo, pero seguramente podría divertirse más que con los anteriores, así que sonrió de lado incitándolo a iniciar, así pues el hombre de barba lo complació lanzando un torrente de flechas luminosas que el otro desvió con un sencillo hechizo escudo.

El rubio convocó una especie de lluvia formada por enormes bloques de hielo usando la humedad del aire para formarlos, Leitz los esquivó fácilmente destruyendo algunos de ellos de paso, luego se concentró y volvió a atacar desprendiendo algunas astillas de la plataforma de madera que flotaron a su alrededor unos segundos antes de ser lanzadas contras el otro hombre sin titubeo alguno, el profesor de pociones disolvió al ejército de astillas convirtiéndolas en aserrín antes de que lo tocasen siquiera, ese mismo aserrín lo utilizó para crear una fina capa de tierra que lanzó directamente a los ojos del otro profesor quien se apresuró a crear un escudo, sin embargo las esquirlas de madera eran tan finas que se colaron en él adentrándose dolorosamente en sus ojos, el hombre profirió un alarido volteando el rostro para luego tallar sus ojos en un intento desesperado de sacarlas, pero fue inútil, Malfoy entonces aprovechó para lanzar un potente hechizo, no obstante Owen saltó justo a tiempo sin siquiera abrir sus párpados, solamente se concentró en los sonidos de su entorno, mediante su oído supo el momento exacto para saltar y así tendría que pelear de momento antes las ovaciones de apoyo de sus alumnos.

Leitz lanzó una serie de hechizos escuchando y calculando la posición de su rival quien los esquivaba divertido pues tenía que admitir que el viejo era menos inútil de lo que pensó. Un rayo violáceo rozó el costado de Draco quemando parte de su blanca piel, este hecho enojó al hombre quien decidió dejar de jugar de una vez por todas, procedió a realizar una serie de florituras en el aire haciendo aparecer frente a él a un orgullos dragón verde de tamaño pequeño, es decir del tamaño de una persona no del que naturalmente serían los de su especie, a pesar de eso se veía sumamente real y amenazante por lo que el público ahogó una exclamación temiendo por el otro profesor, el rubio ordenó a su creación ir al ataque mientras el maestro presintió la tensión y se alertó al sentir un aliento cálido muy cerca, así que rodó a penas esquivando una llamarada de la bestia que emprendió el vuelo dispuesto a caer en picada sobre su presa, justo en eso estaba cuando Leitz le mandó un hechizo que lo desvió un poco dejando relativamente a salvo al hombre quien convirtió su varita en una poderosa lanza, pero no contó con que la cola del dragón lo embistiera cuando clavó el arma en el pecho de la criatura, Owen calló sin aire al suelo mientras la criatura agonizaba y su varita volvía a la normalidad, el dragón se disolvió en agua y el rubio la congeló de inmediato apresando los pies y la mano izquierda de su oponente que trató de liberarse a ciegas mas antes de poder usar su magia, sintió que su varita le era arrebata de su mano derecha, hecho que suponía su derrota. En efecto, Draco sostenía la varita del viejo con orgullo mostrando su evidente triunfo ante todos.

- El profesor Malfoy ha ganado- declaró Minerva algo preocupada por su colega que yacía indefenso en el suelo de la plataforma- Bien, profesor Malfoy por favor ayude al profesor Leitz- pidió mientras Poppy se aproximaba al herido sin esperar a que el rubio moviese un dedo.

Draco observó con petulancia al hombre procediendo a derretir el hielo que lo mantenía cautivo y lo tomó de un brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse aunque casi de inmediato la enfermera se lo arrebató para su gran alivio. La profesora Vector tomó al hombre por el otro brazo ayudándolo a llegar al improvisado lugar donde Poppy lo atendería.

- Abre los ojos Owen- ordenó la enfermera dispuesta a curarlo, el hombre de barba de chivo trató de hacer lo que le decía, pero era un proceso doloroso. Madame Pomfrey lo ayudó a abrirlos para examinarlos atentamente detectando innumerables cortes en ambas córneas que sin duda le causaban un terrible sufrimiento- Voy a hacer algo que va a dolerte así que prepárate- advirtió haciendo un conjuro para extraer las dañinas esquirlas con celeridad.

- Ese Malfoy es un sucio combatiente, espero que tía Hermione le dé su merecido en la final- gruñó Sara pues no les gustaba ver a su profesor y jefe de Casa derrotado y sufriendo por ello.

- Ya veremos eso, aunque justo ahora hay algo que molestará a mamá mucho- confesó Lily mirando con gesto incrédulo cómo una mujer de rasgos orientales esquivaba a los alumnos que regresaban a sus Salas Comunes para dirigirse hacia su madre que todavía no la había visto pues estaba atenta a la curación del profesor Leitz.

Cho avanzó con precaución para no tocar más de lo necesario a los mocosos que la rodeaban, ubicó una cabellera platinada y más allá la castaña que buscaba, inspiró profundamente pues el juego comenzaba.

- Hola Hermione ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó en un tono tan hipócrita que la aludida primero se sorprendió al verla y luego frunció el ceño molesta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió la ojimiel girándose para encarar a la intrusa, no le interesaba contestar su estúpida pregunta de falsa cortesía.

- Sólo vine a saludarte Hermione y a invitarte de compras, necesitas relajarte un poco no vengo a atacarte- declaró de lo más natural acomodando innecesariamente su larga y obscura cabellera.

La castaña no podía creer la desfachatez de Chang ¿cómo se atrevía siquiera a mirarla a la cara como si fuesen amigas? Por un segundo pensó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero el empalagoso aroma de la pelinegra le confirmó que era muy real.

- No sé lo que te propones, pero no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado- negó emprendiendo la retirada pues a Owen lo trasladarían a la enfermería para tenerlo en observación y deseaba acompañarlo.

- Oh vamos Hermione- la detuvo tomándola del brazo exhibiendo de paso sus perfectas uñas- La verdad es que necesito de tu ayuda- pidió.

- Deja de llamarme como si fuésemos amigas Chang, porque no lo somos- se soltó tranquilamente- ¿Y por qué tú necesitarías de mi ayuda?- inquirió intrigada.

- Bueno Dumbledore- recalcó el apellido sonriendo al saber que había pescado en anzuelo- Lo que pasa es que no sé qué comprar de maternidad y esas cosas de bebé, así que como tú eres una experta pensé que podrías orientarme un poco sobre cómo esperar la llegada de un Potter- soltó despreocupadamente, eso era su arma: palabras hirientes justo donde más le dolía a la otra mujer, por eso precisamente había ido.

La ojimiel procesó de golpe lo que le decía y su rostro se tornó rojo por la ira, se preguntó cómo esa mujer pudo quedar en Ravenclaw si claramente actuaba como toda una Slytherin destilando veneno a través de cada una de sus palabras…respiró profundamente tratando de mantener la calma, no se dejaría provocar tan fácilmente.

- Ese no es mi problema Chang y no me interesa en lo más mínimos pasar tiempo contigo- negó fríamente- Ve y pídele consejos a tu madre sobre tus problemas- propuso.

- Mi madre no está en el país- objetó la pelinegra- Precisamente por eso también acudo a ti, ya que, bueno, tú sobrellevaste dos embarazos prácticamente siendo una huérfana- con esa declaración la tez de la castaña volvió a tornarse granate, una cosa era provocarla con su embarazo y otra muy diferente restregarle en la cara que tanto sus padres biológicos como los adoptivos habían sido asesinados cruelmente. Respiró otra vez con profundidad apretando sus puños pues si no se controlaba podría ser capaz de maldecir a la mujer frente a ella.

- Te repito que no pienso ayudarte- dijo con voz tensa- Pero te daré un consejo para que veas que no soy tan insensible, es mejor que compres ropa más holgada- dijo arrastrando la última palabras y refiriéndose al pegado atuendo morado que llevaba puesto- Porque la panza te crecerá como no tienes idea y no podrás lucir tan espectacular figura, además olvida el alcohol, eso le hace daño al bebé- agregó con voz más suave cobrando venganza, pes la cara de su interlocutora se descompuso al imaginar que eso realmente fuese a sucederle…jamás.

- Qué considerada Dumbledore, pero Harrycito seguramente me ayudará en lo que necesite, de hecho he estado pensando en nombres para el bebé: si es niño se llamará Harry y si es niña será Hermione, en tu honor claro está- declaró con falsa inocencia.

- Más vale que no haga eso señora- intervino la voz de una jovencita seguida de sus hermanos y primos quienes había escuchado todo el encuentro desde un lugar discreto y que finalmente habían decidido que era suficiente- Lo mejor es que se vaya de aquí- agregó la chica de ojos verdes.

- Ah, pero si es la pequeña Lilynsin- sonrió con falsa ternura- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Están emocionados por la llegada de su nuevo hermanito?- trató de acercarse a James, pero una figura se interpuso entre los dos antes de que osase tocar al menor de los Potter.

- No te atrevas a tocar a mis hijos Chang- advirtió la castaña mujer con tono francamente amenazador.

- No te alteres Dumbledore, pronto seré su madrastra y deberán acostumbrarse a mí ¿no lo crees?- sonrió con malicia.

- Tengo su custodia y me encargaré de que no lo veas- objetó la otra.

- Eso no importa mucho porque Harry es su padre y mi futuro esposo- rió- Y ahora que mencionas lo de la custodia, más te vale que los cuides- añadió con perversidad.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza Chang?- en esa ocasión sacó su varita apuntando a la oriental, no permitiría que amenazara a sus hijos.

- Para nada- Cho tragó saliva nerviosa deseando que Malfoy llegara pronto a su auxilio- Es sólo que teniendo una madre como tú nunca se sabe…bueno me reservo los comentarios- sonrió nuevamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió la castaña enojándose más por cada palabra que salía de la boca de la ex Ravenclaw.

- Pues evidentemente tú eres una persona demasiado violenta- dijo señalando la varita que seguía apuntándola- Sin mencionar que tienes cierta inclinación por las Artes Obscuras, después de todo fuiste una mortífaga de gran calibre…- soltó con malicia dejando muda a la otra mujer por la magnitud de su declaración. Todos habían prometido que nunca dirían eso, era un tabú su pasado para los que fueron parte de la Orden durante la Gran Guerra…y ahora Chang lo decía, rompiendo totalmente con su promesa, Hermione sabía que esa mujer no tenía escrúpulos ni moral, pero jamás creyó que llegarían tan lejos para destruirla…

- ¡No se atreva a decir eso de mi madre!- saltó Sirius sacando su propia varita, una cosa era no hablarse a su progenitora y otra muy grave dejar que la insultaran y calumniaran de esa manera.

- ¡Sí! ¡Nadie insulta a mi tía en mi presencia!- secundó Bill sorprendiendo a todos por su agresividad, en seguida los otros menores lo imitaron.

- Vaya, vaya, si tienes toda una guardia protegiendo tu honor- rió la oriental- Evidentemente no saben de tu obscuro pasado, aunque si quieres los pongo al corriente- propuso "amablemente".

- Eres una…- Hermione estaba a punto de hechizarla cuando una voz masculina intervino.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó el hombre rubio con un cinismo increíble, pero muy bien disimulado.

- No te metas Draco, Chang me las paga….- ahora el rubio retuvo su brazo derecho con fuerza para gran alivio de la oriental.

- No te rebajes a su nivel Hermione ¿acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que se te enseñó? Compostura ante todo- señaló mientras la obligaba suavemente a bajar su extremidad que sostenía su varita y la calmaba un poco- Y tú Chang, lárgate de aquí, no eres bien recibida, si vuelves a insultarla te arrepentirás y sabrás por qué el apellido Malfoy fue tan temido en el pasado- amenazó con una voz gélida que aterró a la pelinegra que lo miró con cierta ira para dar media vuelta e irse ya que después de todo no podía desobedecer una orden directa de su Señor.

- ¿Mamá?- el menor de los Potter la jaló de su túnica para llamar su atención y conectando su mirada para saber si estaba bien.

- Estoy bien mi vida, sólo me alteré un poco- respondió mientras los menores guardaban sus varitas todavía en shock por el encuentro.

- ¿Un poco? Prácticamente sentí tu magia rezumbando por cada esquina del lugar y sabes lo peligroso que es ese tipo de magia, especialmente la tuya- objetó Draco con tono serio- Se te enseñó a controlarte para protegerte y parece que lo has olvidado, tantos años de jugar a la familia feliz te ha debilitado Hermione- regañó acercándosele- Bajaste mucho tu guardia con Potter y ahora sufres las consecuencias-

- La guerra terminó hace años Draco y no creí necesario seguir siendo como fui, además nunca podré ser tan fría como tú, no está en mi naturaleza así que no te atrevas a juzgarme- espetó ella.

- Tu naturaleza es la misma que la mía y lo sabes muy bien, además no soy un bloque de hielo todo el tiempo solamente decido con quién debo serlo para evitar este tipo de situaciones como la de Chang, tan, tan humanas…tan vulgares- escupió mirándola con fijeza sin importarle que los estúpidos mocosos escucharan.

- No soy una Malfoy ni Black como tú, no te equivoques- replicó sosteniendo su mirada.

- Pero eres una Dumbledore y para el caso es lo mismo, tu linaje tan antiguo como el mío y las misma sangre pura corre por tus venas que por las mías, eso es algo que por más que te esfuerces en esconder, es imposible negarlo, así como todas las cosas que nos marcaron en el pasado…recuerda que el pasado siempre regresa, tan sólo mírame…- con esas palabras dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de las mazmorras.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras unos segundos, tal vez él tuviese razón y nunca debió de haber intentado enterrar su pasado de la manera en la que lo hizo, ocultándolo como su le diera vergüenza que los demás lo conocieran, nunca les había hablado a sus hijos sobre él por esa misma razón, pero ahora les habían dado a conocer una parte del mismo demasiado abruptamente, tal vez había llegado la hora de encararlo, de aceptarlo y asimilarlo completamente, porque era verdad que las cosas de su pasado la había marcado de por vida y ese tipo de marcas no se olvidan, así que ya no podía darse el lujo de seguir ignorando todo pues una persona muy importante, y desagradable, de él había regresado, tratando de revivir ese pasado con violencia y sin piedad, un personaje que estaba irremediablemente atado a su destino como hacía ya tantos años, sólo que Harry no pelearía a su lado como aquella vez, no se tendrían para darse fuerzas…pero tenía a sus hijos por los que daría la vida sin pensarlo ni un instante…los miró fijamente decidida a contarles todo de una vez antes sus miradas interrogantes.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó una mujer acariciando el rostro de su esposo con dulzura.

- Como en el cielo- contestó éste dándole un beso.

- Más te vale querido- respondió ella con su típica coquetería- ¿Amor?-

- Dime-

- Estoy preocupada- soltó más seria y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo también lo estoy Gin, pero ya verás cómo todo saldrá bien, pronto todo esto pasará y se convertirá en un mal recuerdo nada más- calmó él acariciando su pecosa mejilla, algunas veces podía pasar horas contando las pecas que poseía su mujer, pero jamás terminaba, siempre aparecían nuevas y eso le encantaba.

- Eso lo sé, pero temo que en el proceso suceda algo terrible, no deseo que haya más muertes- explicó tomando la mano del hombre con infinito cariño.

- Temes por Frank ¿no es así?- ella asintió- No te preocupes, nuestro hijo es fuerte, sacó eso de tu lado ya que es valiente y terco sin duda alguna como yo nunca fui- sonrió orgulloso de su primogénito- Nada va a pasarle, el Castillo está bien protegido…lo que me preocupa a mí es tu seguridad- aclaró en tono de regaño.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Fui una experta auror y recuerdo todo a la perfección- declaró con fingida petulancia.

- Por supuesto…- sonrió Neville con condescendencia.

- Claro ¿acaso no viste a cuántos mortífagos desconté en la batalla del Ministerio pasada?-

- Gin…-

- ¿O cuando pateé el trasero de aquellos hombres lobo y vampiros en Paddington?-

- Ginny…-

- ¿O la vez que monté al dragón y rostizamos a los inferi?- enumeró entusiasmada.

- Ginevra- llamó el pelinegro por tercera vez captando finalmente su atención.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Debes entender que ya no podemos correr los mismo riesgos que antes, no somos tan jóvenes ya, además tenemos un hijo del cual preocuparnos- aclaró- Yo, como Harry, sé lo que es crecer sin unos padres a tu lado, los míos quedaron afectados en la Primera Guerra y no quiero que eso lo viva Frank por ningún motivo- se entristeció recordando que tenía apenas 3 años desde que sus padres habían fallecido en el hospital sin recordar que tenían un hijo llamado Neville Longbottom.

- Lo sé amor, pero no debes exagerar las cosas, solamente me romí una pierna- le animó ella acariciando su crespo cabello negro- Aunque te prometo que no me expondré más de lo necesario en el futuro- agregó relajándolo un poco- Pero no por eso me perderé de la acción- agregó.

- Gin- el hombre suspiró- Sé que no puedo pedirte que te quedes sin hacer nada, pero quiero rogarte que te mantengas a mi lado en todo momento a menos que me convierta en un estorbo- advirtió rodeándola con sus brazos.

- A la orden papá- bromeó ella besándolo en la frente.

- Hablando de papá ¿no íbamos a ver a tus padres hoy?- recordó.

- Ellos pueden esperar un poco más, ahora estoy pensando en los muchos usos que podríamos darle a la piscina de esta casa- propuso con picardía a lo que su marido se sonrojo complacido.

- No estamos solos amor, recuerda que están Ron, Luna, Harry y…-

- No acepto peros señor Longbottom ¿lo toma o lo deja?- inquirió levantándose del sillón sugerentemente.

- Lo tomo señora Longbottom, la tomo siempre- respondió a lo que la pelirroja aferró su mano jalándolo hasta el jardín donde una bonita piscina los aguardaba con el agua a la temperatura ideal gracias a la magia.

Estaban ya quitándose la ropa cuando una potente vibración de sus varitas los detuvo en seco.

- La Orden…- dijo Neville con gesto entre preocupado y frustrado.

- Hagamos como que no nos dimos cuenta ¿sí?- dijo la pecosa haciendo un puchero.

- Sabes que no podemos hacer eso- objetó él enfundándose de nuevo en su ropa- Anda, vístete- le pasó sus prendas que estaban en el suelo con gesto serio.

- Nos interrumpen en el mejor momento…pero bien, puede que sea divertido- accedió sonriendo con interés para tomar la mano de su esposo e irse por la chimenea con celeridad.

Aterrizaron en Grimmauld Place donde la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden ya estaban reunidos y su líder preparada para todo.

- No hay mucho tiempo, unas arpías están atacando Londres- informó la mujer sacando una vieja escoba de su capa- Este traslador nos llevará directo hacia allá- declaró a lo que los demás lo tomaron desapareciendo del cuartel general segundos después.

Aparecieron en el lugar en cuestión sorprendiéndose ante el desastre pues aún no llegaban los aurores, además no estaban completos ya que Arthur, Molly, Fred, George y Charlie Weasley no se habían presentado al llamado, por lo tanto estaban en inferioridad de condiciones, pero no les importó y arremetieron contras las horribles criaturas mitad mujer mitad ave, no les mostrarían piedad pues si lo penaban siquiera, esas cosas los devorarían sin dudarlo.

Los magos lanzaron hechizos sin tregua procurando mantenerse agrupados para protegerse las espaldas en todo momento, ya que esos monstruos era muy astutos, las aves los comenzaron a asechar desde las alturas y algunos se vieron en serios problemas para esquivar sus afiladas garras y fieros picos, era complicado matarlas pues sus plumas eran extremadamente duras y podían repeler muchos de sus rayos.

La tensión comenzó a subir al no ver señales del Ministerio de Magia por ningún lado, no podían aguantar mucho más si no llegaban refuerzos…el miedo se manifestó en sus caras cuando uno de ellos cayó al suelo desangrándose así que los demás se movieron con rapidez para protegerlo reagrupándose en una táctica de defensa solamente, pues el ataque ya no era viable…

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

El joven slytherin salía junto a sus amigos de su última clase del día, que al parecer había sido un día tan común como el anterior, cosa que le provocaba cierto alivio, aunque al mismo tiempo aburrimiento…suspiró acomodándose mejor la capa que llevaba y aflojando un poco su corbata, dijo a los demás que se adelantaran a la Sala Común, pues a él le apetecía salir a los jardines un rato. Caminó con tranquilidad hasta llegar frente al Lago Negro donde el cielo se reflejaba de manera espectacular, decidió tomar asiento en el pasto para observar mejor ambos cielos y meditando sobre lo que acontecía actualmente en su vida, sin poder evitarlo, sus pensamientos se enfocaron en ella, no habían hablado desde sus aparente "reconciliación" o su declaración de no amistad y necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas consigo mismo, aunque para lograrlo necesitaba verla a ella…comentó a lanzar una cuantas piedras hacia el lago intentando pensar en otras cosas, sin embargo alguien se lo impidió.

- Si sigues haciendo eso, vas a enfurecer al Calamar Gigante- le comentó una chica castaña mirándolo con diversión.

- Hola Lilian ¿qué haces aquí?- saludó el otro esbozando una sonrisa, pero sin levantarse de su lugar.

- Decidí salir a caminar un poco, vi a mi no amigo y decidí saludarlo- declaró desplomándose en el pasto a su lado- Hola Robert- agregó con tono suave.

- El hecho de que aquí cualquiera pueda vernos juntos, ¿no te importa?- ella supo de inmediato que la palabra cualquiera hacía referencia específicamente a su mellizo, por lo que sonrió.

- Ya no- negó con un suspiró cansado- Bonito lugar ¿vienes siempre por aquí?- cambió de tema.

- No, pero podría hacerlo- le respondió mirándola con una chispa en sus orbes verdes- ¿Tú vienes seguido?-

- Podría hacerlo- dijo ella repitiendo la frase, el pelinegro volvió a ser invadido por una especie de calor en su pecho y se sintió capaz de conjurar otro Grubaith en ese preciso momento, así supo que ella era la causante de todo, de sus dudas, su inexplicable buen humor y demás sensaciones raras, pero no diría nada porque no estaba en su naturaleza ser tan honesto con sus sentimientos, anteriormente los consideraba debilidad, ahora los veía como una bendición.

- ¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó la muchacha al verlo tan callado.

- En muchas cosas y a la vez en nada…- dijo vagamente para luego despejar su mente- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer?- inquirió con un nuevo ánimo y con una curiosidad sana.

- Leer- contestó ella automáticamente mas el otro enarcó una ceja esperando a que continuase hablando- También me fascina volar…- agregó con una mirada entusiasta.

- Perfecto, eso es algo que podemos hacer ahora mismo- sonrió convocando su escoba.

- ¿Eso no está prohibido en esta parte de la escuela?- preguntó ella algo desconfiada.

- No lo dice en ningún lado, así que no lo está- se puso en pie para recibir su escoba que llegó volando hasta su mano, enseguida ayudó a su acompañante a subir en ella detrás de él.

La ojiverde se acomodó a su espalda aferrando su abdomen con firmeza, pero una vez que se desprendieron del suelo y el viento tocó su rostro, aflojó su agarre para disfrutas de la conocida sensación de libertad. Volaron justo sobre el lago rozando en ocasiones la lise superficie del agua para deleite de la joven castaña quien se sentía totalmente segura con el pelinegro, podía aspirar su varonil aroma y observar cómo su rizada cabellera se revolvía furiosa, algo nuevo estaba creciendo en su pecho, lenta, pero intensamente, nuevas sensaciones la embargaron haciéndole desear que el paseo no acabara nunca, aunque eso lamentablemente no sucedió y al poco rato tocaron tierra de nuevo.

- No estuvo mal, pero para la próxima yo manejo- declaró Lily haciendo sonreír al joven quien deseó que verdaderamente hubiese una próxima vez.

- Será como gustes Lilian- accedió besando galantemente el dorso de la mano femenina a lo que ella se sonrojó mirándolo intensamente, le gustaba el color de sus ojos color del pasto, eran verdes como los de ella, pero ese tono la tenía cautivada.

- ¡Robert!- gritó una voz a lo lejos obligando a los chicos a perder el contacto visual- Robert, hay un asunto que necesite de tu presencia en la Sala Común- informó un chico estando ya cerca de ellos.

- Desde luego John- asintió el aludido mirando una vez más a la leona- Nos vemos pronto, cuídate- se despidió listo para seguir a su amigo.

- Potter- se despidió Madley de ella sin el menor gesto de enfado o desdén.

Lily los vio marcharse sin poder borrar de su rostro la tenue sonrisa que le dejó la mera compañía de Robert, a pesar de que en esa ocasión no se había besado, eso solamente le decía que no era el contacto físico lo que le atraía del chico, tal vez era algo mucho más profundo y sincero, a lo mejor era un nuevo sentimiento…

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el pelinegro cuando perdió a Lily de vista.

- Tía Hermione nos dijo que fuéramos al Cuartel urgentemente- le informó Madley con seriedad, la cual inmediatamente cambió por picardía- Con que ese es el secreto de tu Llama ¿eh?- declaró.

- No es ningún secreto- increpó el otro.

- A cierto, es un sentimiento- corrigió el otro slytherin recibiendo una dura mirada por parte de su compañero que prefirió ignorar.

Llegaron lo más rápido posible al Cuartel donde los otros ya lo estaban esperando con impaciencia.

- Que bueno que llegan, esta mujer no quiere decirnos nada hasta que estemos todos- dijo Peter con alivio mientras señalaba el cuadro de la dama francesa que lo miró ceñuda.

- Hermione me pidió que les informara sobre un ataque cerca de Londres que se está desarrollando justo ahora y les preguntara si están dispuestos a intervenir- ante un asentimiento general continuó- Entonces deberán tomar este tralador y mucha suerte- dijo señalando desde su retrato hacia un delgado y viejo libro que los chicos levantaron, cada uno de ellos se colocó su máscara y capa alistándose para la batalla.

- Por el honor- declaró Zabini para enseguida ser succionados por el poder del traslador que los llevaría hacia una victoria incierta.

Aparecieron un poco alejados del lugar de combate como medida de precaución, lo cual aprovecharon para analizar la situación con fría calma, no había mucho ruido ni desorden como en otras batallas lo cual solamente quería decir que un lado había sido derrotado o estaba a punto de serlo, eso comprobaron al identificar a un grupo de magos acorralados, por sus túnicas supieron de inmediato que se trataba de la Orden del Fénix además su directora estaba entre ellos, aunque estaban en serios problemas pues una enormes mujeres/aves los superaban claramente, eran arpías…

No hubo necesidad de palabras, solamente un intercambio de miradas, para que sacaran sus escobas miniatura de sus capas, las agrandaran y montaran con celeridad para salir disparados en pos de los adultos, podían ser unos adolescentes aún, pero sabían suficientes hechizos como para impedir más muertes, sólo esperaban vivir para contarlo, pues nunca antes se habían enfrentado a esas criaturas de aspecto terrorífico y graznidos feroces, la literatura sobre ellas era sombría y no presagiaba más que peligro mortal si se cruzaban en el camino de las arpías, pero eso no los intimidaría, no cuando había tanto qué perder y mucho por ganar.

La Orden presentía su inminente fin, pero súbitamente seis figuras enmascaradas surcaron el cielo en unas escobas en dirección a las arpías, al principio pensaron que era mortífagos, pero al ver la tonalidad de su indumentaria y el hecho que comenzaron a atacar a los monstruos, les dieron a saber que era realmente los misteriosos ReinsBlut…

Gracias a la distracción que provocaron los nuevos combatientes, los adultos pudieron renovar su ataque desde tierra con mayor determinación y fiereza, afortunadamente los habitantes de los alrededores se habían resguardado en los sótanos de sus casas así que no estorbaban en la lucha, sin embargo varias arpías ya habían cobrado numerosas víctimas desgarrando sus cuerpos sin piedad y tragando las entrañas con siniestro deleite. Los magos comenzaron a ganar un poco de terreno una vez que identificaron el punto más vulnerable de las aves: si lanzaban suficientes hechizos a hacia sus estómagos podían derribarlas. Se deshicieron de algunas, pero una nueva oleada de las mismas llegó dejándolos en una precaria minoría aun on la ayuda de los ReinsBlut, sin embargo en esa ocasión no se reagruparon sino que procuraron esparcirse para confundirlas en lo posible.

Ginny combatía con ferocidad a los atroces pájaros del demonio, estaba sumamente enfadada pues su compañera y amiga Susan había resultado gravemente herida, poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a alejarse de su esposo, terminó de lanzar un hechizo que abrió el estómago de una arpía, cuando un patronus en forma de comadreja llegó hasta ella.

- Hija, nos atacan en la Madriguera, al parecer son arpías, necesitamos ayuda, avisa a los dem…- pero la voz del patriarca Weasley se cortó con evidente preocupación, por lo que la pelirroja olvidó toda precaución y, girando sobre sí misma, desapareció.

William Baddock alcanzó a escuchar el mensaje y se reunió rápidamente con sus amigos para informarles sobre la complicación, sin embargo las criaturas seguían llegando y les era imposible abandonar el lugar sin más, los Weasley tendrían que aguantar un poco más por su cuenta…destrozaron unas cuantas aves mutilando sus alas o convirtiéndolas en piedra, pero se notaban cansados y portaban toda clase de heridas en sus cuerpos, estar en el aire era más riesgoso y lo comprobaron cuando una arpía derribó a Alice de su escoba precipitándola al suelo mas Peter logró sostenerla antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Soltaron un suspiro cuando una escuadra de aurores montando sus escobas, llegaron al lugar dispuesto a decantar la balanza de la batalla a su favor.

- Finalmente llegan- exclamó John con burla.

- Entonces es hora de ir a donde los demás Weasley- dijo Robert con seriedad.

- Pero no sabemos dónde están- intervino Alice.

- Solamente tenemos que seguir el rastro mágico de Ginevra Longbottom y reprogramar el traslador- comentó William como si nada a lo que los demás sonrieron.

- Todos agárrense- ordenó Robert una vez que el libro estuvo listo.

- Odio estas cosas…- murmuró Adriana antes de ser tragados por una fuerza increíble.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¡Papá! ¡Cuidado!- gritó uno de los gemelos abalanzándose sobre su progenitor que acababa de mandar su patronus y no había visto que una arpía pretendía atacarlo.

- Hijo, ayuda a tu madre- dijo Arthur señalando a su mujer que atacaba a una de las malditas aves con furia.

Fred asintió corriendo hacia la mujer mientras George se le unía en el camino, juntos intentaron derribar al monstruo, pero su plumaje era demasiado resistente y no conseguían hacerles mucho daño, mientras que las criaturas trataban de acabar con ellos a como diera lugar.

Charlie combatía con dos de ellas, acostumbrado a tratar con dragones podía mantenerlas a controladas, aunque no a todas ellas. Arthur corrió para ayudar a su hijo mandando hechizos por doquier, le preocupaba no salir de esa pues sus reflejos ya no eran los de antes y los atacantes eran muy poderosos…una súbita embestida los hizo tirarse al pasto del jardín de su hogar evitando por poco ser decapitado por una de las aves.

De un instante a otro sintieron que alguien se aparecía en su propiedad y reconocieron a la única mujer Weasley de su generación, la pelirroja se aproximó hacia ellos con varita en mano y expresión furiosa. Ginny comenzó a atacar a los seres que amenazaba tan descaradamente a su familia, no pensó ni un segundo en la imprudencia de haber llegado sola y sin avisar a su marido a dónde iba, lo único que ocupaba su mente era el pensamiento de impedir a toda costa que lastimaran a su familia.

- ¡¿Dónde están los demás Ginny?- increpó su madre entre preocupada y aliviada de ver a su única hija.

- Ocupados- respondió la mujer cortante.

- ¡Estás loca hermana!- gritaron los gemelos sin dejar de pelear y sonriendo al ver la determinación en el rostro de la otra.

- ¡Sólo mírenme!- les gritó soltando un maldición.

La mujer logró que una arpía se desplomara sin vida lanzando uno de los efectivos hechizos cortantes hacia su estómago, la sangre salpicó su ropa y las plumas volaron por el cielo, al ver a uno de los suyos muerto, las otras cuatro arpías graznaron enfurecidas, el sonido era tan estridentes que los oídos de los magos comenzaron a sangrar, enseguida docenas de plumas los atacaron como venablos y, para sorpresa de los pelirrojos, eran tan filosas como dagas, por lo que se cubrieron rápidamente con un conjuro evitando más daño en sus cuerpos, sin embargo no hubo tregua y las aves se lanzaron contra ellos dispuestas a devorarlos por su osadía.

La familia de pelirrojos se defendió formando un pequeño círculo entre ellos, aún así no pudieron evitar que una de las arpías tomara entre sus garras a uno de los hombres elevándolo por los cielos de los hombros de donde la piel fue lacerada provocándole un grito de agonía a la víctima.

- ¡Charlie!- gritó Ginny mientras corría detrás de la criatura que había capturado a su hermano, si no hacía algo rápido probablemente terminaría matándolo.

Con su usual pragmatismo, convocó una de sus viejas escobas de la casa montándola de una salto para perseguir su objetivo a toda velocidad, cuando se emparejó al ave, saltó intrépidamente sobre el lomo de la misma transformando con agilidad su varita en una daga con la que apuñaló repetidamente la espalda libre de plumas de la bestia, aunque las plumas mismas comenzaron a desgarrar su ropa y pronto comenzó a sangrar profusamente, pero no le importó en lo absoluto hasta que mató a la peligrosa ave provocando que soltase a su hermano y las tres figuras se precipitaran hacia el suelo.

Desde abajo, los otros cuatro Weasley peleaban con las 3 criaturas restantes, vieron con horror cómo dos miembros queridos de su familia se precipitaban mal heridos hacia la tierra, no podían ayudarlos por más que lo intentaban pues los monstruos lo impedían con frenetismo, Molly soltó un grito desgarrador al saber que no podrían evitar esa caída, sin embargo en el último segundo seis encapuchados aparecieron de la nada montados en sus escobas sosteniendo justo a tiempo las manos de ambos pelirrojos.

Los enmascarados depositaron a los adultos en el suelo con cuidado y se dirigieron hacia las arpías restantes, como les doblaban la cantidad no sería complicados vencerlas pues ya tenían la experiencia necesaria, realizaron un conjuro de magia negra destrozando por completo a las aves, no se tocaron el corazón para pronunciar esos conjuros prohibidos y mucho menos se detuvieron al escuchar su lastimero graznido, acabaron con ellas de la manera más práctica que se les ocurrió, aunque la sangre se esparció a caudales en el pasto y sobre ellos mismos; los Weasley se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los misteriosos personajes pelear de manera tan sanguinaria, pero no se los reprochaban pues acababan de salvarles la vida.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Charlie!- exclamó Molly apartándose de su marido con lágrimas en los ojos para ir a revisar a sus dos hijos quienes parecían inconscientes.

Los elegantes chicos de túnica verde miraron a la familia brevemente, pronto uno de ellos gritó una orden y, tomando un libro, desaparecieron sin más. Segundos después alguien más apreció en el mismo lugar.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Están bien?- un agitado Ron se acercó corriendo hacia su familia con un gesto aterrado.

- ¡Ginny!- gritó un pelinegro detrás de él portando un semblante desencajado de preocupación al ver a su querida esposa tendida en el suelo.

Los recién llegados vieron el jardín sembrado con 5 cadáveres de arpías y sangre por doquier, pero lo que más les asustaba de todo era ver los cuerpos sangrantes de dos conocidos pelirrojos.

- ¿Están…?- inició Ron con un terrible miedo en su interior.

- No- negó suavemente su madre- Pero debemos llevarlos a San Mungo ahora mismo- ordenó sollozante.

Neville se acercó al cuerpo de su mujer observando con horror los innumerables cortes en la piel de ella, mismos que no paraban de sangrar, pero ante la posibilidad de que se desangrara la levantó con rapidez desapareciendo del sitio junto a los demás, nada más le importaba en esos momentos que ver a su amada esposa volver a sonreírle, si ella llegaba a morir, no sabía si sería capaz de seguir viviendo, por un efímero segundo Frank dejó sus pensamientos…

_**ºº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- inquirió un hombre de gafas redondas mientras eliminaba a las arpías que quedaban.

- Fueron a la Madriguera, al parecer allá también hubo un ataque- le informó Tonks a su lado.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron? ¡Debo ir…!- bramó Potter comenzando a alejarse de la batalla sin escuchar objeciones, ganarían sin duda así que no lo necesitaban, sin embargo los Weasley sí…iba a desaparecerse cuando un histérico grito amenazó con romper sus tímpanos.

- ¡Harryyyyyyyy!- chilló una vos femenina con evidente terror.

El ojiverde volteó a ver a la responsable de semejante sonido ubicando a una histérica oriental corriendo como loca hacia él, de inmediato identificó a la arpía que la perseguía y corrió hacia el monstruo lanzándole varios hechizos mortales que terminaron por derribarla muerta.

- ¡Chang, qué carajo haces aquí?- le preguntó el pelinegro una vez que estuvieron fuera de peligro.

- ¡Oh Harry! ¡Tuve tanto miedo!- lloró la mujer aferrándose al pecho del hombre con desesperación.

- ¡Espera…! ¡Suéltame!- dijo él separándola de su cuerpo para tomarla de las muñecas con gesto ceñudo, pero la mujer de ojos rasgados soltó una dramática exclamación para desmayarse en el acto. El auror se vio forzado entonces a sostenerla en brazos ya que la situación no le permitía abandonarla en el suelo como deseaba…suspiró con resignación y desapareció con ella.

Cuando Harry llegó a San Mungo, entregó a la mujer a un sanador que la levitó con premura para examinarla, miró a su alrededor distinguiendo a un hombre que se le hacía conocido, era un tipo alto de crespo pelo negro, su ropa estaba salpicada de sangre y su expresión estaba congelada en un rictus tan amargo que casi no lo reconocía por completo, casi.

- ¡Neville!- exclamó acercándosele para encontrar a su lado a Ron, a los gemelos Fred y George, a Molly y a Arthur.- ¿Cómo están todos? Me enteré a penas del ataque, pero surgió una complicación…- calló al ver sus expresiones sombrías.

- Ginny y Charlie están siendo examinados- musitó Ron con algo de miedo en la voz.

- Pero ¿están bien?- aventuró comenzando a preocuparse.

- No nos han dicho nada- soltó Arthur abrazando a su desconsolada esposa.

- Por Merlín- dijo el ojiverde sabiendo de sobra que si no les decían nada era algo malo, pronto recordó la expresión de su amigo Longbottom e imaginó su miedo- Neville…- le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Suéltame Harry- gruñó el aludido- Y ni te atrevas a intentar consolarme porque no estoy de humor- declaró con un enojo que jamás nadie había visto en el risueño y pasivo herbólogo, así que lo dejó en paz.

- Familiares del señor Weasley y de la señora Longbottom- ante el llamado, todos se acercaron a la medimaga en cuestión.

- ¿Cómo están mis hijos?- preguntó Molly sin poder detenerse.

- Ambos perdieron mucha sangre por las heridas, pero logramos cerrarlas aunque están muy débiles, necesitamos voluntarios para que donen algo de sangre…- no terminó de hablar cuando uno de los presentes se colocó frente a ella.

- Tome toda la sangre que quiera de mí, pero sálvelos- declaró el hombre Longbottom con resolución.

- Bien, acompáñeme- asintió la mujer.

Los demás se quedaron preocupados al verlos partir, pero rogando por la recuperación de sus seres queridos.

- Familiares de la señorita Chang- ante el nuevo llamada el ojiverde se alertó resistiéndose a responder, pero como llamaran nuevamente, terminó acercándose resignado, era un auror después de todo.

- Dígame-

- ¿Usted es?- inquirió el medimago.

- El que la trajo aquí ¿cómo está ella?- preguntó de manera cortante.

- Perfectamente, sólo fue un desmato debido al susto, como sabe, es más susceptible a esas cosas en su condición- explicó el medimago con una sonrisa tranquilizante.

- ¿Condición?- el ojiverde se extrañó un poco.

- Sí, la señorita Chang está embarazada- esta simple declaración aceleró el pulso del hombre sumiéndolo en un shock, no podía creer que fuese verdad que esa mujer estuviese esperando un bebé…

_**ºº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- Recuento de daños- soltó Zabini desplomándose en unos de los sofás de su Cuartel juntos a sus amigos quienes se quitaron sus atuendos con fatiga.

- Bastantes cortes, pero nada para preocuparse- declaró Madley examinando sus extremidades con cautela.

- Tobillo derecho dislocado, pero de fácil arreglo- siguió Will levantando su varita para curarse.

- Seguros moretones mañana por todo el cuerpo- dijo Alice Flint.

- Contusión leve en el abdomen y músculo desgarrado- se quejó Peter lastimeramente.

- Acércate, te lo vendo- se ofreció Alice con gentileza a lo que el chico sonrió complacido sentándose junto a ella- Descúbrete- le ordenó.

- Como quieras, sólo no te desmayes- sonrió él desabotonando su túnica lentamente a lo que la otra se sonrojó.

- Un baño urgente y ganas de vomitar- retomó el recuento Adriana haciendo un gesto de asco.

- Profunda herida en el brazo derecho- finalizó Zabini quitándose su fina camisa rota y llena de sangre.

- Déjame ver eso- se ofreció Baddock al instante.

- Yo me encargo- dijo Adriana al mismo tiempo.

Ambos slytherin se miraron un segundo sonriendo antes sus frases simultáneas, poco a poco se dedicaron a explorar los ojos del otro ávidos por impregnar en su memoria su color.

- Lamento interrumpir- carraspeó Robert- Pero no puedo usar bien mi varita- agregó haciendo que notaran su hombro derecho donde cuatro largas heridas se extendían sangrando bastante aún.

William lo ayudó a cerrarlas con un hechizo, pero la carne se negaba a permanecer junta, al ser heridas de arpías era complicado curarlas y ellos no eran medimagos, así que decidieron coserlas con otro conjuro y esperar a que pegaran con el tiempo, el proceso fue bastante doloroso para el ojiverde, pero no emitió queja alguno pues no era correcto semejante acto de debilidad, no en ese momento.

También Alice terminó de vendar el abdomen de Peter y de reparar su músculo, sin embargo no se distanciaron el uno del otro y poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron peligrosamente para terminar besándose sin importarles que los demás pudiesen verlos.

- Ustedes dos, al frente- ordenó Roberto cuando terminaron la caricia, ante esa orden, los dos chocos se alarmaron un poco cobrando consciencia de lo que había hecho.

- Nosotros…-

- Lo vi Mordaunt, lo vi- calló su líder con gesto serio- Pronto estarán listos para convocar su Llama, así que no se avergüencen de nada, sólo recuerden ser precavidos- comentó alentadoramente a lo que los otros se miraron con alivio.- Y ustedes van por el mismo camino- agregó Robert dirigiéndose a William y Adriana quienes se sonrojaron levemente, pero asintieron con determinación, otra guerra había empezado y ninguno de ellos era de los que se andaban con rodeos, si querían algo lo tomaban y como ni siquiera eso sería necesario, no había problema, pronto tratarían de conjurar su Grubaith, la llama que les daría esperanza en el futuro, esperanza de un futuro mejor y, sobre todo, de vivirlo juntos.

**

* * *

**

Nuevamente llego con otro capi que espero haya gustado.

**Gracias nuevamente a belen por el apoyo constante (espero la estés pasando muy bien y una pregunta ¿dónde viste esas fotos? la verdad no tenía idea que ya estaban, saludos y cuídate sabes que me encantan tus comentarios).**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	30. No Juzgues el Pasado

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**No Juzgues el Pasado**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Mis hijos me odiarán, lo sé…_

_escucharán mis razones,_

_pero jamás las comprenderán…_

_derramaré muchas más lágrimas amargas,_

_pero aún así, les diré la verdad._

_Merecen conocer el pasado y,_

_a pesar de que se conviertan en mis jueces y verdugos,_

_los amaré con la misma intensidad,_

_pues son mis hijos a pesar de todo,_

_a pesar de que vayan a negar serlo dentro de poco…_

_-Hermione Potter-

* * *

_

_Neville,_

_Me enteré de todo lo acontecido el día de ayer, aunque como sabes no puedo abandonar el Colegio, sin embargo estoy muy preocupada por Ginny, además El Profeta publicó todo lo referente al ataque y Frank está sumamente angustiado, me rogó poder ir a San Mugo para ver a su familia, así que pedí permiso a Minerva para hacerles una visita y llevaré a tu hijo conmigo, espero estés de acuerdo, si consideras que no es bueno que tu hijo vaya, trataré de contenerlo._

_Nos vemos hoy a medio día si no hay objeciones, cuídate y procura calmarte._

_Con cariño,_

_Hermione._

El pelinegro terminó de leer una vez más la misiva de su amiga sentado a un lado de la cama de su esposa, no se había querido despegar de ahí desde que le transfundieron la sangre donada, por lo que Harry había solicitado que pusieran a la pelirroja en un cuarto individual donde Neville pudo asearse y cambiarse de ropa sin problemas.

En un cuarto contiguo reposaba Charlie, pero él ya había despertado y sus padres lo atendían con mimo, en cuanto a Ron, él había dormido en la Sala de Espera junto a Luna quien había llegado más tarde para arroparlo y hacerle compañía.

Ginny seguía inconsciente y notablemente pálida debido a la pérdida de sangre, además muchos cortes adornaban macabramente sus brazos y piernas, los medimagos había tenido que suturar los más profundos uno por uno, pues las plumas de las arpías poseían propiedades mágicas peligrosas y las heridas provocadas por las mismas no sanaban rápidamente, pero a pesar de todo, la mujer respiraba apaciblemente y el sanador encargado de su caso le había dicho que con seguridad ese día ella despertaría, así que el hombre la contemplaba en la espera del suceso. Estaba molesto, sumamente molesto porque ella se había ido sin decirle absolutamente nada, la había buscado en la batalla con desesperación imaginando que alguno de esos monstruos la había capturado o algo peor, por lo que estuvo a punto de reportar su desaparición a McGonagall, pero su cuñado Ron le dijo que estaban atacando la Madriguera, así que supuso de inmediato dónde se encontraba su pelirroja, aunque no pudo desaparecerse hasta que llegaron los aurores del Ministerio a ayudar, entonces fue cuando la encontró mal herida e inconsciente, el verla así, tan desvalida, tan inmóvil, lo había impactado profundamente…luego la furia lo invadió, seguía enojado evidentemente, pero estaba más preocupado que nada, tenía miedo de perderla…se alertó cuando la miró mover sus párpados y, cuando éstos comenzaron a abrirse, una sonrisa aliviada apareció en su rostro y buscó conectar sus miradas.

- No me digas ¿otra bludger me tomó desprevenida?- preguntó ella tratando de sonreír claramente desorientada.

- No, esta vez fueron arpías- corrigió el hombre ayudándola a sentar en la cama y acomodando sus almohadas con paciencia.

- Oh- dijo ella al recordar de pronto todo lo pasado hasta su interminable caída desde el cielo- ¿Pegué fuerte contra el suelo?- inquirió tocando su cabeza en busca de heridas en ella.

- Ni siquiera lo tocaste, por fortuna los ReinsBlut te salvaron, de lo contrario no estoy seguro de que lo hubieses logrado Ginevra- declaró en un tono demasiado serio que alarmó de inmediato a la pelirroja.

- Nev...-

- Nada de Nev, ¿en qué estabas pensando?- regañó con dureza, no le importaba ser tierno en esos momentos, sólo sabía que ya no podía contener sus reclamos- Justamente ayer tuvimos una plática al respecto ¿cómo pudiste cometer semejante imprudencia?- reclamó.

- Tenía que ayudar a mi hermano, sino lo hacía lo hubieran matado…porque él está bien ¿verdad?- inquirió algo temerosa.

- Está bien y recuperándose en el cuarto de al lado, pero pudiste haberlo ayudado de otra forma, te digo que debes cuidar de ti y lo primero que haces es lanzarte directo al peligro- volvió al ataque en un acceso de rabia- ¡Y si ibas a hacerlo, lo menos que pudiste hacer era avisarme!-

- ¡Todo pasó muy rápido y de por sí la Orden estaba en aprietos como para que te llevara a otro lado! Tuve que hacerlo así y no me arrepiento- alegó ella comenzando también a molestarse por el tono que estaba usando su marido.

- Lo sé, y es lo que me enoja más- declaró Neville parándose de la silla con brusquedad- Tu impulsividad y testarudez un día se voltearán contra ti…pero debes tener presente que ya no eres una jovencita, eres una mujer con una familia, con un hijo en el cual pensar, te lo expliqué ayer, pero parece que no lo entiendes…- suspiró al tiempo que la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a la figura de un joven.

- ¡Mamá!- exclamó el chico acercándose a la cama de la aludida para abrazarla con ímpetu, pero extrema delicadeza.

- Frank, hijo- le sonrió ella, alcanzando a ver la mirada molesta de su esposo antes de que éste saliera de la habitación dejando pasar a una conocida castaña.

- ¿Cómo te sientes mamá?- preguntó el joven pelinegro con gesto preocupado al ver los muchos cortes en el cuerpo de su progenitora.

- No te preocupes Frank, estoy mejor de lo que esperaba y viviré- confesó acariciando con ternura el inocente rostro de su único hijo.

- Me alegra mamá…tuve mucho miedo de perderte…- confesó con los ojos cristalinos.

En ese preciso instante, Ginevra Longbottom comprendió lo que su esposo había tratado de explicarle, vio a través de su testarudez sabiendo que ante todo debía preservar su vida por el bien de su hijo, que debía vivir para él, para verlo crecer feliz y que jamás sufriera por su causa o ausencia, comprendió exactamente cómo se sentía su propia madre cuando se negaba a participar en algunas batallas, ahora sabía que Molly Weasley anhelaba luchar por su seres queridos, pero también sabía dónde era más necesaria, debía cuidar de todos ellos y no podía darse el lujo de morir, por sus hijos a veces se apartaba del peligro.

Depositó un beso en la mejilla del chico derramando una lágrima por la reciente revelación, no soportaría el no volver a verlo.

- Perdona por preocuparte amor- le sonrió- Ahora tranquilízate porque seré más precavida, ¿me harías un favor?- él asintió con seriedad- Ve a ver cómo está tu tío Charlie y me reportas luego- pidió a lo que el adolescente salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

- Tú sí que eres una pendenciera Gin- sonrió la otra mujer acercándose a su cama con cautela para examinarla clínicamente.

- No más que tú amiga- rió la pecosa divertida ante el escrutinio- Los medimagos ya me revisaron gracias, además por lo menos yo no fui impactada por un Avada- agregó risueña.

- Eso es diferente- recalcó la castaña terminando con su análisis.

- ¡Ah claro! Es distinto porque tú eres la 'hechicera invencible' y yo una simple mortal ¿no?- bromeó dramatizando sus ademanes todo lo que le permitían sus heridas.

- No, tonta- calló frunciendo el ceño ante el apodo- Simplemente fueron mis circunstancias las que me orillaron a eso, mil veces yo antes que alguno de mis hijos, aunque no fuera inmune…- señaló más calmada.

- Te entiendo- suspiró la pelirroja- Tendré que cuidarme más de ahora en adelante, si no hubiese sido por los ReinsBlut, creo que no tendría la oportunidad de recapacitar- declaró detectando una sonrisa en su amiga- ¿Por qué sonríes?-

- Oh solamente me pregunto si podrás cumplir con eso, no sabes el trabajo que me cuesta quedarme en el Colegio cada vez que hay un ataque, siento que no puedo ayudarlos en nada.- declaró mintiendo un poco ya que realmente había sonreído por sus pupilos, tendría que compensarlo por sus buenas acciones.

- Lo puedo imaginar- asintió la otra.

- Gin…- la expresión de la ojimiel se tornó extremadamente seria.

- Dime-

- He estado pensando y creo que es hora de contarles a mis hijos toda la verdad sobre la Gran Guerra- comentó con cierto pesar- Chang me acusó enfrente de los chicos de haber sido una mortífaga…-

- ¡Esa maldita mujer!- exclamó la pelirroja con furia.

- Eso- rió quedamente la otra ante la furia de su amiga- Pero a pesar de todo, dijo la verdad…- suspiró.

- No es la verdad porque tú no lo quisiste, te obligaron…- intervino la pecosa.

- Eso es precisamente lo que quiero que los chicos comprendan, por eso voy a decirles todo- tomó aire- La pregunta es, si tu hijo desea escuchar ¿lo permitirás?- inquirió con seriedad.

- Por mí no hay problema, Frank debe saber todo para que comprenda las cosas que están sucediendo a su alrededor, supongo que luego le contaré mi parte en la historia, pero si tú estás lista para contar la tuya, hazlo- asintió luego de meditarlo unos segundos- Pero pregúntale a Neville también-

- Ya lo hice y accedió- informó con una sonrisa carente de felicidad- Ese hombre te ama muchísimo Gin, cuídalo.- aconsejó.

- Por algo me casé con él Herm: para amarrarlo a mí de por vida- señaló con una sonrisa.

- Sólo espera a que descubra tus negras intenciones-

- Lo sabe amiga, lo sabe- declaró con una risa divertida.

- Eres imposible-

Unos minutos después, la ojimiel salió de la habitación para encaminarse a la recepción con el propósito de saber cuándo darían de alta a la pelirroja, pero su sorpresa fue considerable cuando vio a Chang en el lugar, esperando algo al parecer, así que decidió mantenerse un poco alejada para no ser vista, pero no tanto para poder escuchar todo.

- Señorita Chang- llamó un sanador a lo que la oriental se acercó y, tras ella, iba un ojiverde conocido.

- ¿Cómo está todo?- inquirió la pelinegra con fingida preocupación.

- Afortunadamente bien, su bebé está en óptimas condiciones, nada más debe cuidarse de no sufrir más sustos- recomendó el hombre con una sonrisa- Debe regresar en un mes para revisar su evolución- agregó.

- No se preocupe por eso doctor, yo mismo la traeré- intervino Harry sin poder evitarlo, pues deseaba checar paso a paso que ese embarazo fuera real.

La castaña vio cómo su pelinegro miraba con algo de ternura el vientre de la otra mujer, cosa que le lastimó más de lo esperado, pues recordaba sus propios embarazos con nostalgia… a pesar de eso no se dejaría ver herida, debía mostrar dignidad, así que con paso firme se dirigió hacia el sanador que les atendía.

- Disculpe ¿quién me puede dar informes del caso de la señora Ginevra Longbottom?- inquirió en tono casual sorprendiendo a su marido por su súbita llegada.

- Ah, el sanador Baldwin lleva ese caso, permítame llamarlo- asintió el hombre retirándose.

- Harry ¿me llevas a casa?- preguntó la oriental tomándolo del brazo posesivamente, pero él miraba a su esposa tratando de que ésta le regresase el gesto, sin embargo parecía que lo estaba ignorando por completo, como si no existiera.

- Señora Potter, un placer verla nuevamente- salió otro hombre de bata saludando con entusiasmo a la castaña- ¿Cómo ha estado?- ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación sin más.

- Vamos- accedió finalmente el hombre de gafas con un suspiro mientras le dedicaba una última mirada al amor de su vida antes de voltearse por completo.

Si Harry hubiera permanecido un poco más viendo a Hermione, se hubiera percatado cuando ella volteó a mirarlo también, observando cómo su aún marido se iba con la pelinegra y una traicionera lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla…definitivamente ya no había marcha atrás.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- Apresúrate Sara, nos retrasas demasiado- se quejó Frank con burla a lo que la niña le enseñó la lengua adelantándolo de golpe.

- Por favor, compórtense esta vez- regañó Bill apretando el paso tras sus primos Potter quienes iban a la cabeza demasiado callados para ser bueno.

Los chicos llegaron frente al cuadro del delicado caballero quien acicalaba con esmero su cabellera castaña.

- Contraseña- recitó con cierta altanería.

- Mi madre nos espera- soltó Sirius con algo de agresividad a lo que la pintura le mandó una mirada indignada, pero volteó su rostro para platicar con alguien al otro lado.

- Adelante- accedió finalmente y sin mucha amabilidad, así los chicos pasaron a la habitación de la adulta encontrándola sentada y muy seria en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.

- Siéntense por favor- dijo la mujer invitándolos a entrar por completo, a lo que los menores asintieron acomodándose en los sillones a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué pasa tía? ¿Por qué nos convocaste con tanta urgencia?- preguntó Sara intrigada.

- Lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que llegó el momento de contarles toda la verdad, todo sobre la Gran Guerra- soltó con voz monótona- Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, pues consideran, como yo misma, que necesitan comprender todo lo que sucedió en el pasado para que entiendan lo que está pasando en el presente…durante mucho tiempo temí por este momento, pero sé que no puede prologarse más y más ahora que ese pasado pretende volver- explicó.

- ¿Nos contarás cómo tú y papá acabaron con Voldemort?- preguntó otra voz con ansiedad.

- Sí Lily, les contaré todo lo que quieran saber- asintió con resolución su madre- Les diré todo lo que concierne a mí y a mis puntos de vista claro, los demás también querrán darles sus opiniones, cada cual tan válida como la otra- agregó aclarando todo antes de comenzar.

- ¿También nos dirás tu historia con el profesor Malfoy?-

- Sí James, eso y mucho más- sonrió melancolía- Pero quiero pedirles que esto lo mantengan en secreto y me interrumpan lo menos posible porque los recuerdos muchas veces duelen más que las heridas físicas, especialmente mis recuerdos…no sé en qué termine todo esto, pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias de mi pasado- suspiró nuevamente cerrando los ojos unos segundos para tratar de visualizar esos recuerdos que durante tanto tiempo trató de suprimir- Ustedes saben de sobra la historia de Harry, mejor conocido antes como el Niño-que-vivió y más adelante como el Elegido; pero cuando lo conocí no vi más que a un niño muy solo y triste, que luego debería enfrentarse a innumerables penas y sufrimientos, pues su destino dictaba que él debía acabar con el mago llamado Lord Voldemort- los menores asintieron pues evidentemente conocían esa leyenda- Harry, Ron y yo éramos los mejores amigos que puedan imaginar, pero, por desgracia, para nuestro séptimo año mi vida cambió drásticamente, pues hasta entonces portaba el nombre de Hermione Jane Granger, una hija de muggles humillada constantemente por ello y mejor amiga de Harry Potter…- confesó provocando exclamaciones en sus interlocutores, jamás habían escuchado ese apellido- El verano anterior, cuando regresaba a casa de mis padres adoptivos, me llevé una gran sorpresa al ser abducida por Lucius Malfoy que me reveló mis orígenes, me dijo que era una sangre pura y que Voldemort tenía un interés especial en mí, por lo que me forzó a pasar todas las vacaciones en la Mansión Malfoy donde él, su esposa Narcisa Malfoy y su cuñada Bellatrix Lestrange se divirtieron enseñándome a ser como ellos mientras la rabia y la impotencia me consumían por dentro, ya que no podía hacer nada al tener ellos amenazados a mis padres Edward y Helen Granger, a quienes amaba entrañablemente…- agregó en un tono tan triste que su hijo menor sintió un profundo pesar en su pecho.

- Por eso mi segundo nombre es Edward ¿no?- preguntó el menor de los Potter comprendiendo todo.

- Así es, por tu abuelo- aclaró retomando la historia antes de que comenzaran a interrumpirla más- Durante mi estancia en la Mansión Malfoy, fue cuando vi por vez primera a Voldemort y debo confesar que era más aterrador en persona que en todos los relatos sanguinarios que contaba la gente, él quería que le sirviera y, debido a la aún cautividad de mis padres, no me quedó más remedio que acceder, fue en ese momento en el que me convertí en una mortífaga…- declaró ensombreciendo significativamente su mirada.

- Pero no tienes la cicatriz en el brazo de aquellos que portaron la marca tenebrosa, no puedes haber sido semejante cosa- objetó su sobrino pelirrojo con incredulidad y siendo el único capaz de articular palabra.

- No, Voldemort nunca me marcó como a sus demás seguidores, porque no quería que nadie lo averiguara, además tenía planeado algo mucho más perverso…me dio un anillo que me uniría inexorablemente a él- respondió levantando su mano izquierda donde siempre llevaba una alianza de oro blanco en el dedo anular, la cual se quitó dejando a la vista una notoria cicatriz en la forma circular del anillo- Pero sí tengo una cicatriz que me lo recuerda…- suspiró mientras Lily se llevaba una mano a la boca ahogando una exclamación y Sara abría desmesuradamente los ojos- Cuando regresé al Colegio, el director en turno me reveló que era su nieta y que mis padres biológicos habían sido Charles y Jane Dumbledore, después se lo anunció al mundo mágico, así me convertí en una Dumbledore; me vi forzada a despreciar a mi Casa y a mis amigos en público para convertirme en una más del grupo más elitista de Slytherin liderado por Draco Malfoy e integrado por Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle y demás hijos de mortífagos que se creían seres superiores, sin embargo decidí contarle toda la verdad a Harry, Ron, Gin, Luna y Neville, al igual que a mi abuelo Albus- aclaró- Así tuve que vivir un doble vida y mantener las cosas estables aparentando ser una mortífaga, pero pasando toda la información posible a la Orden del Fénix…en ese proceso los Malfoy me comprometieron con Draco y para el final de año Harry me confesó que me amaba, no obstante esa misma noche hubo un ataque al Castillo sin que yo supiese y todo se arruinó.- para ese momento todos estaban absortos en la historia y no se les ocurría interrumpir- Fue una trampa muy bien planeada, me llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy durante el ataque para que contemplara cómo Bellatrix asesinaba a mis padres adoptivos frente a mis ojos sin que yo pudiese moverme ni un milímetro, mientras Lucius se encargaba de decirles a mis amigos que yo era una traidora y que había sido yo la que planeó el ataque…cuando pude liberarme del hechizo y regresar al Colegio, descubrí que Voldemort había asesinado a mi querido abuelo a sangre fría y mis amigos había creído completamente que yo era una sucia mortífaga, en ese momento me odiaron y expulsaron de sus vidas para siempre- dijo haciendo una gran pausa en su relato tratando de ordenar y sintetizar sus ideas.

- Pero se supone que tú les habías dicho lo que pasó, que te estaban chantajeando y que realmente estabas de su lado ¿no?- inquirió Frank algo confundido.

- Se supone, pero Lucius era muy astuto y supo poner la trampa perfectamente haciéndoles pensar que realmente los espiaba a ellos y era fiel a su amo- explicó recordando a la perfección la figura imponente del antiguo patriarca Malfoy, nunca habían dado con él y dudaba que siguiese con vida, después de todo Draco le habría comentado algo.

- ¿Y qué pasó, qué hiciste? ¿Cómo se reconciliaron?- inquirió Sara llena de curiosidad.

- ¿Qué hice?- la mujer sonrió de una manera sarcástica- Lloré…lloré mucho, pensé que ya que lo había perdido todo, también podría renunciar a mi corazón, que estaba bastante destrozado de por sí. En ese momento me pude haber perdido de no estar Draco- miró significativamente a su hijo mayor, pues presentía que por algo relacionado al rubio, el chico no le hablaba y se mostraba hostil con él, Sirius bufó por toda respuesta- Para entonces habíamos forjado una especie de amistad y con los eventos recientes terminamos por unirnos más, él me ayudó a salir adelante, no me dejó hundir en la obscuridad como era mi propósito, huimos de los mortífagos y nos unimos a la Academia de Inefables-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron peleados papá, los tíos y tú?- preguntó Lily antes que nada.

- Tres largos años- respondió la mujer con amargura en la voz y a la vez melancolía, irónicamente esos años los atesoraba más que a los anteriores porque fue cuando se descubrió a sí misma y pudo ser libre brevemente.

- ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo es posible que lo soportaran? ¿Se mandaban cartas por lo menos?-

. No Frank, estuvimos sin contacto alguno- declaró- En ese lapso Severus Snape resultó ser otro de mis soportes, él y Draco fueron mis únicos amigos, me apoyaron incondicionalmente; a Draco y a mí nos dejaron escalar rápidamente posiciones debido a nuestra inteligencia y apellidos, además ambos habíamos desertado del lado obscuro y debíamos prepararnos intensamente para sobrevivir a la guerra que se avecinaba pues éramos traidores de un lado y desertores del otro. Me convertí en Jefe del Departamento de Defensa, Draco en Jefe de Inefables y fue así como volvimos a ver a los demás, pues Harry se había convertido en Jefe de Aurores y los otros en sus compañeros de departamento. Como era de esperarse, me seguían odiando, pero yo ya había trabajado para endurecer mi corazón y soportar su desprecio. Después me hice novia oficial de Draco y más tarde acepté ser su prometida- recordó visualizando la pulsera en forma de serpiente que aún guardaba en el alhajero que también el rubio le regalara- Y no fue hasta que nuestro elfo doméstico les mostró el pensadero de Draco con los eventos que sucedieron aquel funesto fin de año, que mis "amigos" se percataron de su error y suplicaron ser disculpados, claro que fue duro para mí, pero estaba dispuesta a perdonar, aunque no lo hice, no los perdoné…-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Por el anillo James, el cual no pude quitarme ni con toda la magia del mundo, ese anillo influía de alguna manera en mí y no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde- aclaró mirando su dedo anular recordando a la perfección la sensación que el objeto le producía- En una batalla Voldemort me lanzó un Avada revelando otro secreto de mí que yo ignoraba- suspiró- Tres de los fundadores de Hogwarts tuvieron un enorme conflicto donde dos de ellos murieron mientras que el tercero realizó un conjuro para que reencarnaran y así volver a intentar ser felices. Nosotros resultamos ser esas reencarnaciones-

- Papá era la de Godric Gryffindor ¿no?- trató de bromear su hija, pero la mujer asintió con seriedad.

- Tú la de Rowena Ravenclaw- intervino James muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Y Voldemort la de Salazar Slytherin- terció Sirius con el ceño fruncido acertando.

- Exactamente, por eso su padre debía acabar con Voldemort, estaba escrito desde otra vida y dicho en una profecía- continuó- Sin embargo cuando desperté luego del Avada, no podía creer que siguiese con vida y Voldemort me contó todo lo de las reencarnaciones, después usó el poder del anillo para avasallarme y yo estaba muy débil para resistirme, así fue como volví al lado del mago tenebroso una vez más- confesó con evidente furia en la voz- Harry y los demás trataron de ayudarme, pero fue inútil…- miró a cada uno de los menores directamente a los ojos tratando de que atendieran muy bien sus siguientes palabras- Fui malvada y disfruté siéndolo, durante la batalla final asesiné a sangre fría a Bellatrix porque se lo merecía, además el anillo me había transformado mucho, peleé contra Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville con la esperanza de no matarlos y que ellos me eliminaran a mí, se los rogué en mis ratos de lucidez y lo hubieran hecho de no ser porque Draco intervino y, con un raro hechizo, logró destruir el anillo que mantenía cautivo mi corazón y nublado mi juicio- en ese puno sus ojos color del ámbar se humedecieron involuntariamente- Ese acto se cobró la vida de Draco, él dio su vida por mí y encima me agradeció el haberme conocido ¿comprenden?- los miró una vez más- Por eso lo quiero tanto, porque nunca podré pagarle lo que hizo por mí, por eso estoy tan feliz de que esté realmente vivo, pues le lloré muchos años, es y sigue siendo uno de mis mejores amigos y si no amara tanto a Harry, hubiese sido feliz a su lado…él jamás me lastimó, me dejó para que fuera feliz al lado de Harry y eso es algo que le agradezco profundamente- declaró con fervor por lo que Sirius desvió la mirada intranquilo.

- ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Cómo derrotaron a Voldemort?-

- Luego de eso, me uní a Harry que ya peleaba con Voldemort, juntos lo matamos logrando la tan anhelada paz, se capturaron a los mortífagos restantes y finalmente cayeron las tinieblas, una nueva era llegaba- sonrió sinceramente- Casi de inmediato Harry y yo nos casamos, fue cuando mi nombre y mi vida cambiaron una vez más…después me embaracé y lo demás ya lo saben- terminó mirando a su mellizos con infinito cariño.

- Debió ser muy duro…- comentó Bill luego de unos eternos minutos de silencio.

- Lo fue, pero al final valió la pena. Después de todo eso, decidimos renunciar a las peleas y cada uno de nosotros siguió su pasión, la mía fue criar a mis hijos...- confesó mirando a los aludidos- Prometí dedicarme a ustedes y enterrar mi pasado para siempre, reprimí todo lo que me enseñaron los Malfoy, Black, Lestrange, olvidé la maldad de un mortífago, dejé atrás todo tratando de ser como antes de la Gran Guerra para ofrecerles ese cariño a ustedes, mi varita se enfocó en la cocina y demás quehaceres, hasta ahora, cuando ese pasado quiere volver..- suspiró.

Luego hubo silencio en la sala.

- No puedo creer que sea hijo de una mortífaga- murmuró uno de los presentes saliendo finalmente de su abstracción.

- Sirius, mamá nos explicó…-

- Déjalo Lily- calló su madre con cierto dolor, ya sabía que iba a haber reclamos y conocía a su hijo mayor tan bien que también sabía que su furia no explotaría en ese instante, sino que se acumularía en su interior lentamente- Él dice la verdad, fui una mortífaga y soy una asesina, y eso no lo podré cambiar nunca…no espero que lo acepten, sólo pido que comprendan porqué se dieron las cosas, nada más. Aunque no permitiré que me juzguen porque no tienen ese derecho, lo que hice lo volvería a hacer si con eso logramos forjar este presente- señaló con extrema seriedad.

- Yo te comprendo mamá y no te juzgo, sé que la libertad tiene el más alto costo: el precio de la sangre- recitó el menor de los Potter con profunda sabiduría impropia de su edad.

- Gracias hijo- le sonrió ella limpiando dos escurridizas gotas saladas de sus mejillas para luego mirar a todos los menores con decisión- Y les prometo una cosa: los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, daría mi vida por todos ustedes, porque son nuestra esperanza, son el fruto de nuestro amor, son lo mejor de nosotros…quiero que tengan un futuro brillante sin muertes ni penas como nosotros, porque se lo merecen, les pido que nunca se rindan ni pierdan la fe, estos malos ratos pasarán y serán una anécdota que contarán a sus propios hijos- les sonrió- Ahora es momento de que vayan a descansar, es tarde y ya tienen suficiente información en su mente- agregó desplomándose en su sillón exhausta y desgastada tanto mental como emocionalmente, sus treinta y seis años ya le cobraban factura a pesar de considerarse aún bastante joven, ella ya había vivido lo que muchos otros jamás imaginaron ni es sus peores pesadillas o sueños más descabellados…y se sentía agotada.

- Te quiero mamá- le dijo su hijo menor cuando ya todos los demás habían salido del lugar en una procesión silenciosa y meditabunda.

- Yo también te quiero hijo- le contestó con una espléndida sonrisa.

Todo, absolutamente todo, valía la pena por ellos.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

Después de dejar a Chang en su departamento, y eludir estoicamente sus insinuaciones sexuales, Harry decidió hacerle una visita a la única persona que consideraba como el último nexo entre sus padres y él.

- ¡Tío Harry!- exclamó un niño de cabellera color de la arena lanzándose a abrazarlo cuando apareció por la chimenea.

- Hola Remus ¿cómo has estado?- sonrió el pelinegro revolviendo un poco el cabello del menor.

- Muy bien tío Harry, aunque aburrido sin mis primos por aquí- confesó.

- Los verás en vacaciones, ¿están tus papás por aquí?- realmente sólo quería ver a Remus grande pues sabía que Tonks no lo apreciaba demasiado de momento.

- ¿Con quién hablas Remmy?- preguntó un hombre saliendo de la cocina con un delantal en la mano- Ah, hola Harry- saludó con una tranquila sonrisa.

- Remus- sonrió el ojiverde con cierto cansancio en la voz.

- Vamos a tomar un té en la cocina, Remmy no hagas nada peligroso- dijo el ex licántropo entendiendo de inmediato lo que el pelinegro necesitaba.

Harry asintió siguiéndolo hasta la cocina donde se sentaron en el pequeño desayunador desde donde Remus levitó dos tazas para servir el té.

- ¿Cómo va todo en el Ministerio?- inició el merodeador con su usual calma.

- Tú deberías saberlo, trabajas ahí- respondió el joven hombre sin muchas ganas de conversar.

- Pero no estoy encargado de dirigir todo el cuerpo de defensa mágica, sólo sigo órdenes- agregó Remus bebiendo un sorbo de su té sin despegar su mirada de la joven copia de su fallecido amigo James.

- Pues no te estás perdiendo de nada, todo es un caos, un desastre- confesó relajando su posición en la silla.

- No todo puede ser tranquilo siempre, sabes que debe de haber un equilibrio en todo, tanto en las cosas buenas como en las malas, pero al final todo sale bien si nos esforzamos en ello- recitó el hombre de cabello arena ya con algunas vetas grisáceas.

- Lo sé, pero no sé si pueda resistir más complicaciones, más golpes…tú siempre pareces tan tranquilo, tan compuesto, como si nada te afectara…- murmuró el otro pasando una mano por su alborotada cabellera.

- Desde muy joven tuve que aprender a controlar mis emociones por mi antigua condición de licántropo, pero no dudes que también pasé por tiempos muy malos, perdí seres queridos y casi me derrumbé- suspiró- Pero no abandoné la lucha y ahora tengo más de lo que soñé: una familia- sonrió con sincera dicha a lo que el pelinegro lo miró.

- Es que duele tanto…- musitó pensando en su propia familia, en su Hermione y mayormente en su ausencia. Remus le tomó la mano con gentileza en un gesto impropio en su naturaleza recatada que sorprendió un poco al otro.

- Harry, sé que no soy tu padre James, ni tu padrino Sirius, ni tu mentor Dumbledore, ni tu padre adoptivo Arthur Weasley…pero estoy aquí, para ti, siempre- declaró con una sonrisa llena de cariño a lo que Harry apretó la mano que lo sujetaba derramando lágrimas de agradecimiento, cariño, nostalgia y tristeza.

- Gracias Remus- respondió viendo fija y sinceramente al último de los Merodeadores.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de silencio contemplativo en compañía del hombre mayor, decidió regresar a su casa para pensar.

- Tienes mala cara- comentó una mujer que husmeaba por el jardín de la mansión.

- No es para menos Luna- bufó Harry.

- Ven y cuéntame tus penas entonces- invitó ella sentándose en el pasto a lo que él rodó sus ojos, pero la imitó.

- Todo esto del nuevo mago obscuro, el ataque a los Weasley y demás, me tienen algo estresado- confesó suspirando cansinamente, dispuesto a hablar un poco más con su rubicunda amiga.

- Sí, a mí también me preocupa- rió contrastando su declaración- Pero por eso no tengo mala cara, a ti te preocupa algo más- dijo suspicazmente.

- ¿Ahora eres adivina?- bromeó el pelinegro relajándose cada vez más.

- No, pero mi intuición es buena, además los femorels me lo dicen todo- explicó brevemente haciendo reír al otro- Y me están diciendo justo ahora que tu preocupación tiene ojos color miel- agregó con voz cantarina.

- Hermione…- suspiró- Sí, ella me preocupa mucho y no ayuda nada el que la siga amando tan profundamente como siempre-

- Lo sé-

- Pero acabo de comprobar que Cho de verdad está embarazada- replicó- ¡Lleva a mi hijo en ella!- exclamó con frustración.

- Cho nunca ha sido muy honesta que digamos- señaló la rubia sin alterarse.

- No, pero un sanador la revisó y me lo confirmó- objetó con cierta tristeza- No quiero un hijo con ella Luna, no quiero…deseo a mi esposa a mi lado nada más, no es mucho pedir ¿o sí?- se quejó mirando al cielo en busca de alguna solución.

- Si eso quieres, debes luchar por conseguirlo- le dijo ella con aire casual mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Eso intento, pero Hermione no quiere perdonarme y ahora está con Malfoy- gruñó el hombre con enojo.

- Pues no lo intentes, busca pruebas de lo que quieres demostrarle, eso hago yo para que las personas crean en mi revista- le aconsejó contemplando sonriente el vuelo de una mariposa.

- ¿Pruebas? ¿Cómo supones que…?- de pronto una idea surcó su mente, tendría que cobrar algunos favores y violar una cuantas leyes, pero con suerte tendría éxito y saldría impune, una entusiasta sonrisa adornó su antes deprimido rostro, se puso de pie de un salto levantando a su amiga para darle vueltas con alegría- ¡Eres la mejor Luna!- exclamó plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Ey! Me voy a poner celoso Harry- reclamó un pelirrojo acercándose a ellos con un sonrisa en el pecoso rostro.

- ¡Ron!- el pelinegro soltó a la mujer corriendo hacia su amigo para darle también un beso en la mejilla y pasarlo de largo sin más mientras el ojiazul se restregaba su cachete con las manos tratando de quitar la baba del otro con una mueca de evidente asco.

- ¿Y a éste qué le picó?- inquirió Ronald viendo a su esposa con duda.

- Un paridam- explicó ella como si nada mientras examinaba los alrededores soñadoramente a lo que su esposo rodó los ojos acostumbrado a su excentricidad y procedió a besarla.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- Buenos días- dijo la voz de un hombre despertando a la mujer delicadamente.

- Hola- le respondió ésta desperezándose y descubriendo con algo de culpa en qué cama se encontraba mas decidió pasarlo por alto al ver lo que el rubio de ojos grises llevaba levitando hacia ella.

- Desayuno en la cama- sonrió el hombre mostrándole una bandeja repleta de comida.

- Que servicial- sonrió también ella sentándose en la cama- ¿Fuiste a las cocinas?-

- Claro, así podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí- le dijo acomodándose a su lado para pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

- No creo que sea buena idea ¿qué pensarán todos si no vamos a desayunar?- se escandalizó la castaña mirándolo con severidad.

- Pensarán que los finalistas del duelo de profesores necesitan todo el descanso posible- replicó con una sonrisa sugerente.

- Bastante creíble Draco, pero ambos sabemos quién ganará- dijo bebiendo un poco de jugo.

- Desde luego, pero dejaré que me felicites cuando te derrote, si no quedas muy herida claro- declaró con soberbia.

- Vaya, qué honor, pero eso sólo pasaría si decidiera no presentarme para permitirte un minuto de gloria- retó igualándolo en arrogancia.

- Eso está por verse Hermione- dijo, nuevamente forzando el nombre un poco, no le había vuelto a decir Mione desde que se reencontraron…un ataque de almohadas terminó por distraerla de sus vagas cavilaciones haciéndola participar en la guerra de plumas recién declarada.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

En el Gran Comedor se sentía por doquier la expectación por el final del Torneo de Duelo, ahora sólo quedaban los mejores de cada categoría y los encuentros serían, sin duda alguna, dignos de verse, todos deseaban que llegara el momento pues era un día de clases y los duelos comenzarían después de la comida.

- Alumnos, por favor despejen el Comedor- pidió su directora finalmente anunciando que pronto comenzaría el evento y todos los presentes la obedecieron sin chistar.

Unos minutos después, el escenario estaba listo, habían empleado una de las mesas como plataforma de duelos dando la ventaja de que tenía más espacio, misma que flotaba a varios metros del suelo para darle mayor efecto, pues como era la final debían prolongarlo hasta los límites, alrededor de ésta transfiguraron las demás mesas en cómodos asientos para los espectadores que ya estaban acomodándose.

- ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a la final del Torneo de Duelos 1ra Edición!- anunció el profesor Leitz ya bastante recuperado, pero usando unas gafas especiales para protección de sus ojos mientras terminaban de sanar- ¡Qué comiences los duelos!- bramó procediendo a mediar los duelos desde el primer año en adelante, así los tres primeros años sucedieron sin ninguna eventualidad- ¡La ganadora del Tercer Año es Sara Weasley!- anunció mientras la jovencita sonreía con orgullo recibiendo aplausos entusiastas por todas partes- Con esto queda exenta de mi materia y su Casa recibe 100 puntos ¡Muchas felicidades!- agregó haciendo emocionar a los leones hasta que llegó el turno de los de 5to año- Los finalistas de Quinto año, señor Sirius Potter y señor Robert Zabini, pasen por favor- los aludidos tomaron sus lugares sin titubeos y con orgullo- ¡Comiencen!-

Ambos duelistas se miraron con dureza dando inicio al tan ansiado combate, no sólo por ellos sino por todos los que sabían que eran acérrimos enemigos y además orgullosos, por lo que el duelo se prolongaría hasta que uno no pudiese más.

Sirius atacó con furia a la serpiente, lo detestaba por ser lo que era, más aún porque su hermana lo había besado y seguramente seguían frecuentándose a sus espaldas, sin importarles su opinión, su casa, su apellido...lo odiaba pues por su culpa estaba peleado con su melliza, además era un sucio slytherin hijo de mortífagos, mortífagos…su madre era una de ellos…este pensamiento lo distrajo logrando que un hechizo del otro le rozara, esto le provocó un dolor mínimo, pero la furia que sentía se incrementó tanto contra su madre como por el ojiverde que tenía frente a sí, a la primera la detestaba aún más por estar con el engreído de Malfoy, no le importaban todas las buenas obras que hizo ya que a él le daba un pésimo presentimiento aquel hombre oxigenado. Concentrándose en su combate, lanzó un formidable hechizo que por poco da en el blanco si no es porque el otro se tiró al suelo cayendo sobre su hombro derecho, al levantarse, el castaño notó que hacía una mueca de dolor y su hombro se tensaba considerablemente, ante tal descubrimiento Sirius esbozó una feroz sonrisa, su oponente estaba herido.

Robert observó el gesto de su contrincante imaginando que era algo sumamente slytherin por parte del leoncito, aunque también supo por eso que había descubierto su punto débil, al parecer la caída le había abierto un punto de sus heridas y eso le causaría algunos inconvenientes. Continuó con el duelo cuidando su extremidad, pero el otro parecía empeñado en matarlo, por un lado lo comprendía pues seguramente ya sabía acerca de la no amistad que mantenía con su melliza, a parte era demasiado gryffindor como para aceptar semejante "aberración", por eso mismo Robert también lo detestaba, porque era un niño consentido con demasiados prejuicios para ser considerado un paladín del bien, no entendía cómo alguien que lo había tenido todo, padres reconocidos, hermanos cariñosos, buena reputación, oportunidades, dinero, amor…cómo alguien así podía ser tan condenadamente cerrado, prepotente y egoísta, en fin, él, Robert, se encargaría de demostrarle que no era tan perfecto como creía, que no tenía que tener la razón siempre. Le lanzó un rayo que rozó la pierna del otro haciéndolo trastabillar, mandándole luego una furiosa mirada con sus orbes de un color azul cristalino intenso.

El lugar se llenó de rayos multicolores que trataban de dar en sus respectivos objetivos, pero ambos jóvenes se movían con agilidad para esquivarlos, el castaño convocó una especie de garrote el cual lanzó directamente hacia el hombro del otro, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el golpe soltando un grito de dolor que le fue imposible reprimir pues el dolor de su carne desgarrada por varios puntos deshechos era intenso, así que decidió que si no terminaba el encuentro de una vez por todas, no podría hacerlo.

Robert conjuró un excelente patronus que distrajo al castaño completamente, dando tiempo al pelinegro de anestesiar su brazo y pasar su varita a la mano izquierda, con ella realizó una floritura convocando un sinfín de aves quienes se lanzaron contra el joven Potter, pero no lo lastimaron en lo absoluto solamente se encargaron de distraerlo, así el ojiverde se desilusionó y, cuando dichas aves cayeron fulminadas por la varita del otro, Sirius comenzó a escanear su entorno con preocupación al no ver a su enemigo, de pronto, sintió una presencia a su lado, así que se giró encarando a un Zabini con varita en alto, Sirius logró lanzarle un hechizo antes de ser atacado, pero el rayo traspasó al slytherin revelando que era una ilusión…súbitamente un rayo impactó la espalda del castaño lanzándolo contra uno de los pilares del lugar y resbaló hacia el suelo inevitablemente, cuando miró hacia la plataforma descubrió al slytherin aún apuntándolo con su varita.

- ¡El ganador de Quinto grado es el señor Robert Zabini!- exclamó Owen estrechando la mano del muchacho con sincera admiración, después de todo había sido una victoria justa- ¡Son para usted la exención y 100 puntos para su Casa!- agregó frunciendo el ceño de inmediato al ver al joven Potter levantarse para correr con furia hacia el ganador del duelo, así que decidió detenerlo levantándolo por los aires con su varita- ¡Por Merlín! Señor Potter, tranquilícese- regañó desconcertado ante lo mal que aceptaba la derrota su alumno.

- Pierde con dignidad Potter- le dijo Zabini una vez que el otro fue puesto en el suelo y su primo Frank lo retuvo de la espalda para detenerlo y ayudarlo.

Luego del incidente, los profesores restauraron la plataforma para continuar con los duelos restantes, la final de séptimo año fue memorable ya que ambos eran excelente duelistas y emocionaron a todo el público, aunque la victoria se la llevó sorprendentemente un Hufflepuff ante la ovación de su Casa y amigos.

- ¡Entonces el último duelo del Torneo será entre la profesora Hermione Potter contra el profesor Draco Malfoy!- anunció Leitz dirigiéndose a un expectante público, todos los presentes estaban deseosos de ver a esos dos en acción pues conocían de sobra sus magníficas habilidades y lo tercos que eran, sólo por eso fortificaron las protecciones y rezaron por su integridad.- Profesores, pasen por favor e inicien- con esas palabras las dos figuras se levantaron.

El Gran Comedor se sumió en un silencio sepulcral mientras los dos adultos se miraban con arrogancia y expectación, sin duda tendrían un duelo divertido como hacía mucho que no experimentaban, desde la academia no luchaban entre sí, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba la mujer, pues el hombre deseaba más que nada destrozarla, aunque ese no fuera el momento oportuno.

- Profesora McGonagall, será mejor que refuerce el campo de protección- dijo de pronto el rubio a lo que la mujer iba a replicar que ya lo había hecho, pero la mirada que le dirigió el hombre la obligó a asentir y obedecer fortaleciendo aún más la burbuja invisible que rodeaba al campo de duelo para seguridad del público.

- Por favor Draco, así te dolerá más cuando te estrelles contra él- sonrió la castaña examinando su varita con descuido, los demás ahogaron una exclamación ante la evidente frase de reto.

- No querida, lo hice por ti, para que algo te detenga cuando salgas volando de la plataforma- contestó al reto con prepotencia.

Se sonrieron mutuamente decididos a ganar, unos segundos de suspenso intrigaron a todos, pues solamente estaban mirándose, por eso se sorprendieron cuando bruscamente se lanzaron un conjuro que chocó en el centro despidiendo un fuerte destello, el rayo de la mujer parecía lava pura de un color ambarino mientras que el del hombre era de tonos grisáceos como el hielo, ambas energías luchaban en el centro por ganar terreno destilando poder por doquier, era impresionante la vista, además los combatientes parecían demasiado tranquilos a pesar de estar desprendiendo semejante poder de sus varitas.

Al percatarse de que pasarían mucho tiempo en ese duelo de poder, intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento y saltaron hacia arriba al mismo tiempo dejando que el choque terminara y los rayos se disolvieran en el aire. Antes de caer al suelo, la castaña se transformó en el magnífico fénix dorado mientras el rubio hizo un acto casi imposible transformándose en un halcón plateado con visos extrañamente negros, Voldemort había practicado mucho esa transformación, pero era complicado pues debía ser exactamente igual a la forma animaga del verdadero Draco.

Las dos aves surcaron el techo del lugar tratando de incrustar su pico en el cuerpo de la otra sin demasiado éxito aparentemente, emitieron un sonido de furia persiguiéndose con celeridad ante el asombro de los demás, finalmente el halcón consiguió desgarrar una de las alas del fénix haciéndolo soltar un quejido de dolor, así que el fénix se dejó caer, pero antes de tocar el suelo, nuevamente se transformó regresando a su figura humana amortiguando su descenso mediante un rápido hechizo, de inmediato el halcón se posicionó frente a ella ya convertido en hombre apuntándola con su varita con una mueca de satisfacción al ver que la sangre comenzaba a manchar su túnica azulada, la otra lo miró con desafío.

Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí para aparecer réplicas de su persona con el fin de confundir al otro quien sonrió decidiendo imitar su técnica pero sin moverse de su posición, pronto hubieron por los menos diez clones de cada uno de los magos quienes comenzaron a pelear incansablemente entre sí, los duelistas originales se tomaron su tiempo hasta desaparecer la última réplica sin siquiera despeinarse.

Draco decidió congelar el escenario para su beneficio, manipuló las estalactitas de hielo que se había formado a su alrededor lanzándolas hacia la mujer, quería ganar el duelo, pero sabía que debía perderlo pues si usaba los poderes de su reencarnación para vencerla, ella sabría de inmediato quién era realmente y eso no podía permitirlo aún…admiró cómo las estalactitas se derretían a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de la otra y la miró intensamente preguntándose por qué demonios la seguía deseando a pesar de ya haberla poseído…la castaña le lanzó una especie de bolas de fuego que él hizo humo con facilidad para después conjurar una ventisca que rodeó a la figura femenina por completo, enseguida lanzó un hechizo congelante dejando su cuerpo cubierto por el más duro de los hielos, casi como diamante, la mujer concentró su energía en calor y derritió el hielo que la mantenía prisionera en una espléndida muestra de magia; en respuesta lanzó un hechizo que el rubio le regresó como espejo imprimiéndole mayor energía, ella a su vez lo reflejó y él repitió su acción, con cada contacto el rayo se hacía más y más poderoso, quien lo recibiera estaría en problemas. Mantuvieron el jueguito unos segundo más hasta que el rubio lo esquivó en el último instante haciendo que el rayo impactara estruendosamente contra el campo de protección, aprovechó el tiempo lanzando una lluvia de rayos semejantes a flechas a lo que la mujer convocó un escudo, sin embargo una de las flechas lo traspasó incrustando su poder en una de sus piernas, la cual sangró ante el impacto sacándole un quejido de dolor para gran placer de su oponente y temor por parte del público.

- Casi puedo saborear mi victoria- declaró el hombre acercándose con la intención de acabarla, pero ella rodó sobre sí y saltó para ponerse de pie lanzando un rayo tan rápidamente que el profesor no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que sintió el impacto y cayó al suelo dolorosamente.

- No lo creo- sonrió ella mirándolo con intensidad, estaba consciente de que el hombre la superaba en poder, sus dos heridas sangrantes se lo gritaban, así que la única solución que veía era emplear los poderes de su reencarnación que había sentido algo débiles últimamente, pero ahí estaban…por un lado eso sería como hacer trampa ya que Draco no contaba con ese recurso, pero por otro lado eran parte de ella, así que si no los utilizaba estaría reprimiendo su magia…sonrió ante la lógica tan slytherin que estaba utilizando, pero no le dio importancia y transformó su varita en una elegante espada misma que tenía su mango en forma de cabeza de león y una serpiente envolviendo la delgada hoja de metal azulado.

El rubio miró la espada que hacía tantos años lo había atravesado asumiendo correctamente que Hermione utilizaría todo su poder y él perdería sin duda alguna, pues no se permitiría usar el suyo, así que transformó su varita en una espada común y corriente.

Así dio inició un duelo de espadas, cada quien poseía una técnica única, pero igual de efectiva, se movían con una elegancia tan natural que daba la impresión de que estaban bailando al compás de una música desconocida para los mortales, la esgrima de por sí era soberbia y muy antigua, solamente los herederos de familias sangre pura la aprendían; el estruendo que producían sus choques de espada era impactante, se desplazaban por la plataforma sin perder el ritmo hasta que el filo de la espada de la mujer cortó el brazo del otro quien aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas demostrando su habilidad mas ella lo igualó, con un movimiento calculado sacó volando la espada de él clavándola en un extremo de la plataforma.

La ojimiel se apresuró a reconvertir la espada en su varita para convocar la varita del otro, pero el rubio saltó frente a ella cogiendo su arma en pleno vuelo con la que removió la madera bajo sus pies haciéndola parecer líquida justo donde la mujer estaba parada quien comenzó a hundirse como si se tratara de arena movediza, pero antes de tocar el suelo solidificó la madera y con un potente hechizo se liberó, destruyendo de paso una tercera parte de su campo de batalla.

Al verse reducidos en espacio, ambos duelistas comenzaron a acercarse más para atacar, se movían más rápido y el sudor perló finalmente sus rostros evidenciando su cansancio, Hermione sentía que la magia de su reencarnación estaba consumiendo más energía de la que su cuerpo podía soportar, tal vez se debía a que hacía mucho que no se desgastaba tanto, aunque a lo mejor era otra cosa, como el cambio en la forma de su patronus…un rayo casi le roza el costado si no se lanzaba a su izquierda, con eso la intensidad de los ataques aumentó aún más, desde un nivel profesoral hasta su entrenamiento como inefables, pues utilizaron hechizos avanzados de desarme así como defensivos, el hombre produjo un deslumbrante lumos solem que por un momento aturdió a la castaña quien casi cae de la plataforma por otro rayo, pero logró contraatacar salvándose del impacto, con otro ágil movimiento se desilusionó a lo que el rubio la imitó al instante, así nadie pudo ver más que una serie de choques de hechizos a lo largo de la plataforma, no fue hasta que una masa de agua comenzó a formarse que pudieron distinguir la silueta de la mujer atrapada en medio de ella, de inmediato ambos personajes se volvieron visibles mientras la mujer luchaba por salir del agua, aunque finalmente se aplicó un hechizo que convirtió su cuerpo en mármol con lo que cayó fuera de la burbuja de agua sobre la plataforma donde regresó a su estado natural.

El rubio decidió que si no podía ganar, por lo menos jugaría un poco con ella, así que se concentró en lo que mejor se le daba, su poder mental…embistió la mente de la ojimiel confundiéndola por unos segundos mismos que utilizó para transformarse en alguien más, su cabello se oscureció lentamente y sus ojos se tornaron esmeralda, pronto Hermione tuvo frente a sí a su aún esposo, Harry Potter, esto la hirió de momento, más al verlo acercársele con una sonrisa que la paralizó por completo, pero pronto recordó con quién peleaba y frunció el ceño molesta ante el juego que usaba el rubio, entonces la figura volvió a cambiar, esta vez transformándose en su hijo mayor quien intentó aproximársele con falsa inocencia a lo que la castaña le lanzó un hechizo que el otro esquivó cambiando su apariencia una vez más, tomó la forma de quien menos esperaba, era su abuelo, Albus Dumbledore, solamente al verlo los recuerdos invadieron su mente dejando a su cuerpo como congelado, el hombre que la había querido con devoción por tantos años y que finalmente había muerto por su causa, estaba parado frente a ella con la misma apariencia de cuando lo vio por última vez, sabía que no era él, pero su corazón anhelaba tanto verlo vivo que se engañó momentáneamente, dejó que se le acercara hasta que levantó su varita apuntándola y lanzándole un potente hechizo que la disparó hacia el campo de protección donde se impactó estruendosamente.

Hermione se percató entonces de la sucia treta de su contrincante, de los recursos tan viles que había empleado para atacarla con toda su fuerza, notó un intenso dolor en su pecho no sólo por el hechizo sino también por sus sentimiento heridos, concentró su energía y no cayó al suelo como se esperaba pues quedó flotando en el cielo con sus pupilas brillando con furia y con un poder salvaje, enarboló su varita y regresó el hechizo con tanta fuerza que la plataforma se destrozó a su paso, el rubio no pudo detener el impacto ni con el protego que conjuró y el rayo lo impactó de golpe mandándolo a estrellarse contra una columna que fue reducida al polvo mientras que él se derrumbó en el suelo realmente derrotado.

Por un momento nadie reaccionó, sorprendidos ante los últimos eventos ocurridos entre ambos duelistas, no fue hasta que la figura de su profesora de Transformaciones aterrizó con suavidad sobre un trozo de madera que era el único vestigio de la anterior plataforma de duelos, que todo el mundo estalló en aplausos ante la memorable contienda.

- ¡La victoria es para la profesora Potter!- alabó Owen acercándose a felicitarla con emoción pues era el resultado que esperaba.

- Le advertí que lo derrotaría…- alcanzó a susurrar la mujer antes de desmayarse en los brazos de su colega que buscó con la mirada a la enfermera misma que ya levitaba en una camilla al inconsciente profesor de Pociones.

- Llévala a la enfermería por favor Owen…- inició Poppy conjurando otra camilla.

- Yo me encargo de eso- se adelanto Minerva preocupada por la salud de la joven bruja, sabía de sobra que la batalla la había desgastado, así que levantó su varita acomodando a la castaña en la camilla y siguió a la enfermera con diligencia.

Más allá del campo de protección, lo alumnos comenzaron a comentar el duelo entre susurros entre preocupados y emocionados, luego comenzaron a dispersarse ante la orden del profesor de DCAO.

- Robert- una voz detuvo al joven- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la joven de ojos esmeralda.

- Sí Lilian, sólo estoy algo cansado- se excusó el chico sintiéndose ligeramente agradecido ante la preocupación de la otra.

- No te creo- se le aproximó palpando su hombro y captando una mueca en él- ¿Qué te pasó? No es una herida del duelo, deberías decirle a Madame Pomfrey que te revise- declaró.

- No es grave, es sólo una herida de Quidditch- mintió como si nada- Dale mis saludos a tu madre y dile que espero se encuentre bien- agregó con una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mi mamá?- inquirió la castaña suspicazmente.

- Desde que la considero una excelente profesora, ahora discúlpame pero tengo que ir a mi Sala Común, luego nos vemos- se despidió él queriendo correr a su Cuartel por algo que le calmara el dolor de su hombro pues apenas podía soportarlo, seguramente lo tendrían que coser otra vez.

Zabini llegó al mencionado Cuartel seguido por sus cinco amigos quienes se apresuraron a buscar algo útil en su reserva de pociones, pero dos viales en la mesa del centro y una nota llamaron poderosamente su atención.

_Uno de estos frascos contiene lágrimas de fénix y el otro es una de mis memorias. Creo que ha llegado la hora de que no haya más secretos._

_Gracias por todo._

Con esas simples líneas identificaron al remitente y sonrieron, Robert tomó el frasco con las lágrimas de fénix poniéndose un poco en sus heridas abiertas, las cuales se cerraron casi al instante dejándolo solamente con unas cicatrices que desaparecerían con el tiempo.

Luego tomó el otro frasco vaciando el recuerdo en un pensadero que guardaban en el Cuartel e indicando a sus amigos que lo imitaran, se sumergió en la memoria de su tía; vio a la susodicha junto a sus hijos y sobrinos en lo que adivinaron eran sus aposentos, la mujer tenía una mirada indescifrable y seguramente lo que diría era sumamente serio, además el recuerdo se notaba muy reciente, tal vez de la noche anterior.

* * *

**Nuevamente llego con otro capi que espero haya gustado. **

**Gracias belen por tu apoyo, lo valoro mucho y espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo, además te agradezco la información que me pasas sobre la película de HP7, espero grandes cosas del final de esta saga épica moderna más porque será en dos partes y 3D jeje. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	31. Lo Que Eres Nunca Cambia

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Lo Que Eres Nunca Cambia**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Presiento que la obscuridad volverá por nosotros,_

_a pesar de los años y de mis intentos de redención._

_No he podido conciliar el sueño últimamente…_

_me preocupa mi familia,_

_yo no importo mucho pues sé que pase lo que pase, lo merezco._

_Nunca fui una buena persona, sin embargo soy capaz de amar_

_y amo fervientemente a los dos hombres de mi vida,_

_pero presiento que algo malo sucederá y tengo miedo…_

_Miedo, indigno sentimiento de una antigua mortífaga, _

_porque fui una mortífaga y nadie lo olvidará._

_-Pansy Zabini-

* * *

_

- Puedo caminar sola Víktorr, muchas grracias- se quejó una mujer rubia tratando de bajar de los brazos de su corpulento novio.

- Te carrgo porr corrtesía Sam- sonrió el aludido bajándola con suavidad.

- Pues que esa corrtesía no se muestrre frrente a mis hombrres- regañó la alemana acomodando la venda que mantenía inmóvil a su brazo.

- ¿Tienes miedo de aparentarr vulnerabilidad?- bromeó el búlgaro conociendo de sobra el orgullo de la mujer.

- Cállate y avanza- cortó ella con brusquedad caminando rápidamente hacia la oficina del Ministro de Magia.

Ambos entraron a la ordenada oficina encarando al joven dirigente de la Inglaterra mágica quien estaba sentado tras su escritorio portando una mirada intranquila.

- Siéntense por favor- pidió el joven hombre con amabilidad a lo que los extranjeros accedieron esperando escuchar algo interesante- La razón por la cual los mandé llamar, es que necesito que divulguen todo lo que está pasando en la nación ante el Concilio Internacional, pues necesitamos de su ayuda en esta guerra, no podemos ganarla solos y no es únicamente por nosotros sino por todo el mundo- declaró con la mayor serenidad que pudo colectar.

- Pero si nosotros nos vamos, quedarán más desprotegidos- alegó Krum.

- Es por eso que debo pedirles que sólo uno de ustedes vaya y deje a su escuadrón a cargo del otro- aclaró dirigiendo una mirada a la mujer del brazo herido que se crispó en su asiento al percibir la indirecta.

- Ni lo pienses Rroderick, a mí no me sacas de la acción- negó con fría calma.

- Es lo más conveniente señorita Günther, comprenda por favor- trato de explicarse el inglés como buen diplomático que era.

- ¿Porr qué conveniente? ¿Es porrque tengo un pequeño prroblema con mi brrazo?- inquirió poniéndose de pie- ¿O es porrque soy mujerr?- increpó lanzándole una mirada retadora al Ministro quien tragó saliva al verse atacado por la frialdad alemana.

- Sam, no creo que sea porr eso- intervino Víktor tratando de calmarla, él sabía que su novia era algo susceptible con eso de la igualdad de género.

- No necesito tu opinión Víktorr, mi trrabajo me costó llegarr hasta donde estoy, no fue porr contactos ni nada y ahorra no perrmitiré que me saquen de la parrtida como si nada, todos los hombrres son iguales en este país- declaró sin elevar la voz, pero con un marcado acento que hacía sonar agresiva cada sílaba.

- Le aseguro que no estoy haciendo eso señorita Günther- dijo el Ministro con voz más firme- Es todo lo contrario, creo que usted puede ayudarnos mucho si va ante el Concilio, la prefiero a usted porque confío más en su capacidad persuasiva e imparcialidad, sin ofender al señor Krum claro- agregó a lo que el búlgaro inclinó la cabeza sin tomar el comentario como ofensa.

- Estoy completamente de acuerrdo con usted.- comentó el aludido.

- Señorita Günther, le doy esta misión porque sé de sus extraordinarias habilidades, claramente lamento perderla unos días, pero es por prioridades y su brazo no tiene nada que ver con mi petición- con esta explicación la orgullosa mujer respiró más calmada y volvió a sentarse- De hecho, le estoy muy agradecido por haberle salvado la vida al señor Potter, además la técnica que empleó en su herida habla maravillas de usted- señaló con cordialidad sabiendo que el halago era el camino indicado, lo cual comprobó al verla sonreír un poco- Entonces ¿cuento con su apoyo?-

- ¿Cuándo me voy?- respondió a lo que Dereck Roderick respiró aliviado.

- Hoy mismo, no hay tiempo qué perder- respondió tendiéndole un pergamino- Ésta es una carta que quiero entregue al Jefe del Concilio y éste es su identificación como delegada- agregó dándole un segundo pergamino.

- Entonces nos veremos pronto- la rubia se levantó seguida del búlgaro.

- Mucha suerte- se despidió el británico al verlos salir de su oficina.

La pareja caminó por los pasillo en silencio hasta llegar a las oficinas de aurores donde un atareado pelinegro revisaba un enorme mapa mágico.

- Potterr- saludó la alemana nada más al verlo.

- Günther- reconoció el hombre despegando la vista del pergamino- ¿Cómo sigues?- preguntó con amabilidad.

- Esta no es una visita de corrtesía Potterr- se negó a contestar ella- Sólo te aviso que me voy porr unos días a realizarr un encarrgo de tu Ministrro, así que Víktorr se quedarrá a carrgo de mi escuadrrón- informó.

- ¿Te vas?- Harry se sorprendió un poco, no le gustaba perder aurores tan competentes- Vaya, pues es una pena que nos dejes, pero supongo volverás pronto, cuídate Günther- asintió ofreciéndole la mano.

- Volverré- declaró ella estrechando vigorosamente la mano ofrecida.

Así, los extranjeros se alejaron nuevamente rumbo a una de las chimeneas principales.

- Nos vemos prronto- se despidió Samantha.

- Cuídate mucho- el ex buscador la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo depositando un beso en su cabellera de oro.

- Víktorr, no en público...- se quejó ella, pero en un tono tan ligero que el otro la ignoró.

- No quiero perrderrte Sam- siguió.

- Mientrras tú no te metas en prroblemas, nos veremos sanos y salvos- bromeó ella zafándose del abrazo.

- Te quierro- terminó el hombre plantándole otro tierno beso, pero esta vez en la comisura de sus labios a lo que ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia.

- Yo también te quierro- dijo alejándose para tomar sus polvos flú- Saludaré a Mark porr ti- agregó antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdosas dejando a su novio con una sonrisa en el hirsuto rostro.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

_¿Reins Blut?_

_Nuevamente este misterioso grupo de enmascarados, conformado por seis jóvenes, ha intervenido en una lucha junto a los aurores del Ministerio y la Orden del Fénix, ayudando a mantener a raya a los mortífagos. Se tienen reportes de que antes ayudaron a la familia Weasley durante el brutal ataque que sufrieron en su residencia; éstos hechos nos dan pie a suponer que de verdad este grupo autodenominado Reins Blut, nos ayudará, que son esa clase de héroes que no revelan su identidad, pero que nos auxiliarán en cualquier circunstancia._

_No debemos perder la esperanza de ganar la guerra, pues personas como estas nos ayudarán a retomar la paz en nuestra comunidad. Les agradecemos sinceramente a estos individuos enmascarados si es que se encuentran leyendo estas palabras._

_Gracias._

La mujer sonrió con verdadero orgullo cuando hubo terminado de leer la nota del periódico, ya que ella sabía la identidad de los mencionados jóvenes, y uno de ellos era su hijo...

- ¿Por qué tan feliz Zabini?- inquirió una voz conocida con algo de burla.

- Nada que te importe Fitzroy- espetó ella con voz neutra mientras apartaba el periódico de la vista de ese entrometido auror.

- Mmm qué mala educación Zabini, hasta podría confundirte con una sangre sucia sin modales- sonrió con cinismo mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

- Y yo hasta podría confundirte con un hombre decente- lo miró con asco- Pero qué se puede esperar de un mestizo que predica igualdad de sangre por un lado y le escupe a los hijos de muggles por el otro- agregó sin moverse de su lugar ni un centímetro.

- Mide tus palabras mortífaga, al menos yo no estoy condenado a pudrirme en esta casa por cargos de genocidio- alegó el hombre herido en su orgullo.

- Al menos, pero ¿sabes qué? lo peor no es pensar que me pudriré aquí, sino que tengo que soportarme- soltó sin una pizca de vergüenza a lo que el auror endureció el rostro.

- No sé porqué insistes en ser tan hostil conmigo- comentó sentándose al lado de ella- Eres una mujer hermosa y si fueses más amable, podríamos llegar a un arreglo...- sugirió el hombre de edad madura tratando de tocar la pierna de la mujer, pero ésta la movió asqueada.

- Primero muerta, me das asco Fitzroy y esta sigue siendo mi casa así que fuera de mi sillón- ordenó con la mayor educación de la que era capaz a esas alturas.

- Mala decisión Zabini, así como puedo ayudarte, puedo hacer de tu encierro algo terrible- dijo levantándose para tratar de acariciar el rostro de la aludida mas ella atinó a darle una cachetada que terminó de enfurecerlo. Fitzroy sacó su varita en un movimiento colocándola justo al cuello- Vuelve a hacer eso y te arrepentirás, mortífaga inmunda- amenazó dando media vuelta para irse totalmente enfurecido.

La pelinegra se concentró en normalizar sus latidos pues se había exaltado un poco, ese hombre era un maldito degenerado por muy auror que fuese, hubiera querido que lo quitasen de su cargo como vigilante, pero como prisionera, no tenía ese derecho y nadie creería en su palabra, la palabra de un auror valía cien veces más que la de una antigua mortífaga, tuviese quien tuviese la razón. En fin, eso no importaba de momento pues lo que estaba haciendo su hijo, la hacía sentir orgullosa aunque muy preocupada como cabría de esperarse de cualquier madre.

De pronto, sintió una conocida presencia tras de ella.

- Si vuelve a tratar de tocarte, lo mato- declaró el hombre con frialdad mientras caminaba hasta colocarse frente a la pelinegra.

- No sería conveniente Blaise, piensa en Robert- aclaró ella con una sonrisa levantándose para saludar a su esposo- ¿Leíste la noticia?-

- Sí y sospecho quienes son, pero no me digas nada o sería peligroso para todos- declaró con un tono triste.

- Siempre hemos vivido al borde del abismo Blaise, pero siempre nos las hemos arreglado para no caer- le dijo su esposa acercándosele un poco más para acariciar su rostro con ternura.

- Esta vez es diferente Pansy, yo ya he caído en ese abismo y estoy hasta el fondo- suspiró disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba la mano de la mujer sobre su mejilla.- Lo único a lo que aspiro es a no dejar que tú y Robert caigan- agregó.

- No querido, tú puedes salvarte también, los tres estaremos bien-

- No cambias amor, sigues siendo una slytherin, una buena mentirosa...- rió él- Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, sólo quiero disfrutar del presente, que nada más exista- le dijo con una mirada llena de melancolía.

- Lo que quieras querido- asintió ella sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera podría consolarlo, ni mucho menos salvarlo...temía por él, no quería volver a perderlo.

- Abrázame, abrázame muy fuerte por favor- suplicó con voz trémula, la mujer le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos con toda su fuerza, él la envolvió por completo tratando de impregnar en su mente ese momento, el aroma de sus esencias combinadas...Pansy recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él como sólo ella sabía y embonaron a la perfección.

Se separaron solamente para besarse profundamente como acostumbraban hacer últimamente, degustándose con lentitud, disfrutando de las sensaciones que la básica caricia les producía, aunque en esa ocasión detectaron el gusto salado de las lágrimas del otro, pues ambos lloraban, por una lado de alegría y por el otro de tristeza ante lo inevitable: en ese vida no podrían permanecer juntos...

- ¿Por qué siento esto como una despedida?- inquirió la mujer una vez que terminaron el beso y se vieron a los ojos.

El moreno no contestó, solamente se le quedó mirando fijamente.

- Blaise...-

- No hagas preguntas que no puedo contestar Pansy- declaró limpiando delicadamente todo rastro de lágrimas del rostro de su esposa.

- No quiero que te pase algo malo- dijo ella con fervor.

- Pasará lo que tenga que pasar- de su túnica negra extrajo un rollo de pergamino lacrado que le ofreció- Pero si algo malo llegase a sucederme...-

- No termines esa frase, nada malo te pasará- lo cortó tratando de mentirse.

- Pero si pasa, quiero que le des esto a Robert- ella tomó el rollo sabiendo que al aceptarlo sellaba su destino- Escucha- él la tomó de las manos- No puedo dejarte nada porque no tengo nada, tú ya tienes lo único valioso que tengo. Mi corazón es y será tuyo por siempre, en donde quiera que esté, mi corazón estará contigo y con nuestro hijo, para siempre...- recitó.

- Si sigues diciendo cursilerías pensaré que eres un impostor usando multijugos- le dijo ella esbozando una amarga sonrisa en su demacrado semblante.

- Tengo que trabajar más en expresar mis sentimientos, pero por ahora déjame intentarlo así- le sonrió de vuelta- Te amo y deseo que no lo olvides nunca- confesó estrechándola una vez más contra sí.

- Yo también te amo- le correspondió ella limpiando su rostro de lágrimas una vez más, ellos nunca había sido tan sentimentales y ahora lo eran a un grado insulso, pero desgarrador.

- Ahora me tengo que ir, solamente pasé a saludarte...- dijo Blaise separándose de su mujer con la intención de marcharse.

- Si no regresas, te buscaré- dijo ella con voz más resignada que destrozada.

- Te esperaré entonces- contestó dirigiéndole una mirada cargada sentimiento que casi hace que la mujer soltara un grito de frustración, pero él giró su anillo desapareciendo del lugar antes de que ella tuviese la oportunidad de hacer algo.

En el fondo, ambos sabían que tal vez no volverían a verse en mucho, mucho tiempo y que todo lo que habían hecho en el pasado, lo pagarían con crecer ahora, de alguna manera sabían que merecían lo que les estaba pasando, por todo el daño que había causado, sin embargo todavía poseían una esperanza de redención, una manera de demostrar que no estaban tan podridos, algo con lo cual podrían vivir su amor eternamente: su hijo. Tal vez ellos nunca podrían cambiar su pasado, ni el cómo vivieron, pero su hijo tendría toda una vida por delante para decidir cómo vivirla y darían todo porque así se cumpliera, todo, pues hasta ellos con sus almas negras e impregnadas de muerte, amaban, se amaban.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- Estos informes son excelente, estoy seguro que encontraremos algo útil- comentó Kingsley examinando las carpetas que se les habían entregado.

- ¿Cómo los conseguiste, Hermione?- preguntó Tonks entusiasmada y llena de curiosidad.

- Digamos que mi pasado me ayudó- declaró algo sombría haciendo comprender a los demás qué se refería con exactitud: el haber sido mortífaga.

- Pues serán de mucha ayuda- dijo McGonagall tratando de salir del tema.

- ¿Qué hay con eso del tal Reins Blut?- intervino Moody bruscamente.

- ¿Qué hay con ellos?- cuestionó la líder de la Orden enarcando una ceja.

- No sabemos nada de ellos, por lo tanto no son de confianza, debemos mantenerlos vigilados o podrían causar problemas- insistió Ojo-loco.

- ¡Por Merlín, Alastor! ¡Ellos nos salvaron la vida!- alegó Molly con pasión, pues esos desconocidos tenían su eterno agradecimiento por haber salvado a su familia de la muerte.

- Eso es verdad, ellos nos ayudaron...-

- ...justo a tiempo- dijeron los gemelos con un poco de seriedad.

- Así que eso los hace confiables- terminó Arthur también agradecido con el grupo enmascarado.

- Eso pudo haber sido una trampa para que precisamente los más ingenuos se confiaran, a mí no me engañan- gruñó el veterano ex auror.

- Por favor Alastor, desvarías- bromeó la metamorfomaga sumamente divertida ante la mirada reprobatoria de su antiguo mentor.

- No desvarío Nymphadora, lo que sucede es que al parecer soy el único que entiende lo delicado de nuestra situación, no podemos ir por la vida confiando al primero que nos tiende la mano- objetó con obstinación a lo que los demás presentes suspiraron.

- Yo creo que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos- intervino finalmente la ojimiel con extrema calma.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó Ron interviniendo por vez primera.

- Porque si fueran espías tratarían de contactarnos o algo por el estilo, pero prefieren el anonimato, además sólo aparecen cuando se les necesita, creo que son aliados- explicó ella con total coherencia.

- Apoyo a Hermione, me parece buenos chicos- opinó Luna con su típica tranquilidad.

- ¿Así que nos dejaremos guiar por la intuición de dos mujeres?- objetó Moody nuevamente a lo que cada mujer del cuarto le dirigió una airada mirada.

- Te recuerdo Moody, que una mujer puede volarte el otro ojo si la provocas con ese tipo de comentarios- lo amenazó una furiosa pelirroja.

- Molly, por favor- calmó su marido.

- Considero que ese asunto no es prioritario, la lealtad del Reins Blut ya tendrá momento para probarse, mientras nos ayuden todo está bien- terció Remus con su aire pasivo que calmó a los demás.

- Concuerdo con Remus- asintió Minerva- Pasando a otro tema ¿qué ha pasado en el Ministerio, señor Potter?- se dirigió al hombre de gafas que se había mantenido callado durante toda la reunión.

- No mucho- suspiró- Saben lo mismo que nosotros y el Ministro está poniendo todo de su parte para acabar con esto, de hecho mandó a Günther ante el Concilio de Magia pidiendo más ayuda en nuestro nombre, quiere terminar con la guerra antes de que sea demasiado tarde- informó.

- ¿Quién se quedó a cargo de la escuadra alemana?- le preguntó Michel Corner.

- Krum, confío en que sabrá manejar la situación, además sólo será por unos días- contestó sin energías para odiar a Corner.

- Entonces nosotros debemos investigar las guaridas que conocemos y buscar más pistas, a parte debemos prepararnos por si hay otro ataque, aunque ahora estemos un poco cortos de personal- señaló la líder refiriéndose a Susan, Ginny y Charlie quienes seguían descansando en el hospital y a Neville que cuidaba fielmente de su mujer.

- Con nosotros tendrá que bastar- sonrió Kingsley.

- Esperemos, ahora hay que dividir los lugares a inspeccionar- en eso la castaña decidió levantarse de la mesa pues ella no podía participar en esa parte, así que salió del lugar para sentarse en la sala de la antigua casa.

- Señorita Dumbledore, qué sorpresa verla por aquí- saludó el elfo doméstico con una extraña docilidad lo que inmediatamente despertó sospechas en la bruja.

- ¿Qué tramas ahora Kreacher?- preguntó en tono cansado.

- Nada, Kreacher no trama nada señorita Dumbledore, Kreacher solamente desea saber si se le ofrece algo- ofreció atropelladamente.

- Nada, vete de aquí- ordenó con hastío a lo que la criatura frunció el ceño, pero se desvaneció.

Unos momentos después otra persona entró a la sala con señales de que la estaba buscando específicamente a ella.

- Hermione-

- Ahora no deseo escucharte Harry, estoy cansada- le interrumpió, después de todo no tenía mucho que había salido de la enfermería luego de su duelo contra Draco y sinceramente su energía mágica estaba en recuperación, además el conflicto con su hijo mayor la agobiaba.

- Sólo quiero saber algo- la miró fijamente notando que en realidad se veía exhausta, pero tenía que saberlo- ¿De verdad estás con Malfoy?- inquirió rogando internamente por una negativa.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe- le respondió la mujer, pero él la conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente cuando evadía la respuesta y le dolió más de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No lo ves? Estás cometiendo un error...- objetó entre dolido y furioso.

- ¿Error? Tú fuiste el que destrozó mi corazón- acusó mirándolo con dolor- Ahora no me disculparé por como intento reparar lo que tú has roto- espetó sin levantarse del sillón, pero desviando la mirada.

- Te repito que fue un hechizo, no yo- replicó con culpa- Pero hoy mismo te daré las pruebas necesarias para que me creas, para que sepas la verdad- declaró decidido.

- Mejor olvídame y ve a cuidar de tu nueva familia- le soltó la mujer al recordar la escena del hospital.

- Eso nunca, te amo más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo, te amo con igual intensidad que a nuestros hijos y me daré por vencido...voy a recuperarte- le dijo tan seguro de sí mismo que la castaña no pudo replicar, luego salió de la habitación sin más.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al aire con algo de sarcasmo, amaba al ojiverde de igual manera, pero tal vez ya fuese demasiado tarde para ellos.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- Hubo otra reunión hace poco- informó la señora Black al rubio- Kreacher escuchó que iban a investigar guaridas y que la líder alemana de aurores se había ido del país-

- Ah sí, Günther...- asintió desde su cómodo sofá- Parece que ya están lo suficientemente tensos como para romperlos de una vez- sonrió con malicia.

- Además Dumbledore parece muy cansada y preocupada, creo que sospecha de algo inminente- comentó la mujer de la pintura.

- Obviamente y acertará en menos tiempo de lo que imagina- rió imaginando su triunfo.

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta de su despacho por lo que se levantó del sofá trasladándose de su cuarto hasta el despacho para así abrir la puerta al desconocido que tocaba. Se desconcertó unos segundos al encarar a un niño de primer año afuera.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece señor Potter?- preguntó con altanería, no ayudaba que el pequeño fuera la copia en miniatura de su detestable padre.

- Quisiera hablar con usted ¿puedo pasar?- solicitó el infante con extrema formalidad.

- Adelante- accedió a regañadientes el adulto, además tenía curiosidad, tomó asiento tras su escritorio mientras el otro lo hacía frente a él- ¿Sobre qué quiere hablar? Porque no tengo mucho tiempo-

- Es sobre mi madre- confesó.

- ¿Qué con ella?-

- Hace tiempo le advertí que no se le acercara más de la cuenta, pero me doy cuenta de que ignoró mi comentario- inició con su seria voz infantil.

- Creo que a usted no le interesan mis decisiones, Hermione decidió estar conmigo y un niño de once años no debe intervenir en cosas de adultos- explicó con algo de burla.

- Mi mamá está algo confundida y vulnerable, por eso no ve las cosas con claridad, pero yo sí lo hago. Por eso quiero que se aleje de ella- pidió sin perder la seriedad ni dejarse intimidar.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tú sí ves, niño?- preguntó interesado ante la insolencia.

- Usted es malo, no sé por qué ni cómo, pero dudo que sea el mismo Draco Malfoy que mi mamá conoció- confesó dejando estupefacto al adulto, un chiquillo no podía descubrir su identidad así de fácil, no era lógico.

- Qué tonterías dices niño ¿tú padre te predispuso en mi contra?-

- No, no necesito que él me diga lo evidente- señaló.

- Escucha mocoso- lo miró fijamente olvidando el protocolo entre alumnos y profesores- Podría reportarte por esto, calumniarme de tal manera no es correcto. Pero no lo haré porque sé que no sabes lo que dices, eres sólo un chiquillo- agregó con falsa condescendencia.

- Por el contrario, sé perfectamente lo que digo- replicó- Esta será la última vez que se lo pido: aléjese de mi mamá- terminó levantándose de la silla donde estaba.

- Tú no eres nadie para advertirme algo- el rubio lo miró con ira- No eres más que la copia de tu padre, un arrogante cabeza hueca- escupió.

- Crea lo que quiera profesor- dijo el niño son alterarse.

- Retírese de mi vista señor Potter- siseó el hombre con ganas de eliminar al insolente mocoso en ese instante.

- Hasta luego profesor Malfoy- accedió saliendo del lugar con sus usuales pasos cortos.

Voldemort lo miró con furia, no podía creer el atrevimiento del chiquillo al amenazarlo así como así, era cierto que sabía más de lo debido, pero nadie le creería si llegara a divulgarlo, ser pequeño tenía sus desventajas, aunque era una piedra en su zapato, tendría que adelantar sus planes si quería contar con el elemento sorpresa a su máxima potencia.

Sonrió con malicia al pensar en que muy pronto todos volverían a temerles y recuperaría su poder con creces, lo primero que haría sería eliminar a los vástagos de quienes intentaron desafiarlo en el pasado y casi consiguen eliminarlo, los Potter sufrirían junto a todos sus amigos, sus hijos pagarían su osadía.

El hombre giró sobre sí desapareciendo del lugar y llegó a la mansión que le servía de guarida.

- ¡Zabini!- llamó.

- ¿Sí, Señor?- respondió el aludido llegando a su encuentro.

- Prepara todo, hoy al anochecer quiero que inicie el Apocalipsis y no quiero fallas- ordenó con la autoridad que su poder le otorgaba.

- ¿Los objetivos principales son los mismos?- inquirió el ojiverde tratando de disimular su creciente nerviosismo.

- Sí, pero Günther no está, así que redirige la atención hacía Krum, lo quiero muerto- señaló- Esta vez no quiero prisioneros muggles, mátenlos a todos- agregó más animado.

- Como diga- asintió el otro dispuesto a retirarse.

- Ah y ¿Blaise?- lo detuvo- Se acabó la tolerancia para tu hijo, en el ataque escogerá entre arrodillarse ante mí o morir- comentó como si nada.

Blaise asintió caminando hacia la salida, cada paso que daba era una confirmación de su destino. Sabía que esta vez debía hacer lo correcto a cualquier precio pues sería por su familia, sería la única cosa que le dejaría a su hijo como legado: el honor.

Hoy hay una calle próxima que está vedada a mis pasos. Hay un espejo que me ha visto por última vez. Hay una puerta que he cerrado hasta el fin del mundo. Entre los libros de mi biblioteca hay algunos que ya nunca abriré.

Marchando a su destino, suspiró, toda su vida culminaría en un instante por la decisión que había tomado, tan sólo esperaba que sirviese de algo.

Pasó frente a los dementores, pero las criaturas lo ignoraron, ante ese hecho esbozó una lúgubre sonrisa, era lo que esperaba, pues un hombre ante la muerte no le teme a nada porque ya nada puede perder.

Desapareció nada más al salir del terreno inmarcable.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¿Cho? ¿Estás en casa?- preguntó una voz masculina mientras el hombre dueño de ella, salía de la fastuosa chimenea.

- ¿Harry? ¡Harry! ¡Qué gusto verte!- chilló la aludida entrando a la sala con una enorme sonrisa.

- Sí bueno, pensé que podríamos comer juntos hoy- sonrió el pelinegro con algo de galantería- Traje algo de comida del restaurante que tanto te gusta- agregó enseñando una caja y una botella de vino.

- ¡Espléndido amor! ¡Me alegra tanto verte de nuevo!- exclamó la oriental con gozo y sin notar nada extraño- Dame unos minutos para arreglarme y enseguida estoy contigo-

- ¿Arreglarte? Pero si así te ves muy bien- halagó tan empalagosamente que se prometió lavar la boca en cuanto pudiera.

- Cuando me arregle, verás te gustará más- objetó ella sonrojándose tan sólo una pizca ante el evidente signo de coquetería por parte del hombre, no sabía qué le pasaba, pero no desaprovecharía la ocasión.

El ojiverde la miró desaparecer tras la puerta de un cuarto y se puso manos a la obra. Arregló la sala de manera muggle porque deseaba recordar que estaba ahí con una propósito que claramente no era de placer, acondicionó una mesita para dos, puso los cubiertos y los platos en sus sitio, sacó la comida que llevaba para calentarla lo suficiente y colocó unos candelabros con velas encendidas en el centro con el propósito de hacer ver de esa comida algo romántico, como último toque puso la botella de vino en hielo.

Luego, tomó asiento en un sillón esperando a la mujer quien no tardó más de quince minutos en saló de su habitación y cuando lo hizo, el moreno no pudo evitar abrir la boca ante semejante mujer.

Cho llevaba un hermoso vestido negro que resaltaba con creces cada una de sus curvas, firmes y tentadoras a pesar de los años, su escote era atrevido pero aún dejaba trabajo a la imaginación, sus piernas parecía interminables, la cascada negra de su cabello caía por su espalda como una regla y resplandecía como con vida propia, su rostro totalmente maquillado parecía de alabastro y sus labios seductores se curvaron en una sonrisa complacida al saberse el objeto de escrutinio del hombre.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó con voz queda a lo que el ojiverde tragó saliva y se levantó a recibirla como todo un caballero.

- Claro que sí- asintió con sinceridad, aunque para él la única mujer sería su Hermione.

- Tal vez quieras verlo más de cerca- insinuó aproximándosele peligrosamente.

- Más tarde, la comida nos espera- negó él lo más amablemente que pudo.

- Pero si yo tengo la manera de que te olvides de comer...- insistió son querer ceder ante su conquista.

- Después, lo prometo- dijo él un poco nervioso ante la provocación.

- Me aseguraré de ello- le sonrió besándolo en la mejilla mientras Harry la conducía a la silla y la acomodaba a la mesa, enseguida él también tomó su lugar frente a ella.

- Espero disfrutes de la comida- informó el hombre de gafas mientras procedía a servirles pasta.

- Creo que me gustará más el postre- sugirió ella aceptando la pasta con deleite.

Él forzó una sonrisa y la velada avanzó sin más contratiempos, la oriental solamente se dedicó a discutir sobre cosas banales con una sonrisa en todo momento mientras el hombre fingía escucharla atentamente.

- ¿Me dejarás entrar al equipo nuevamente?- le cuestionó ella tocando ahora un tema profesional.

- No creo que eso sea lo mejor en tu estado- objetó él refiriéndose al bebé.

- Ah, claro- accedió ella como si nada, por un momento había olvidado el engaño ese.

- ¿Quieres vino?- ofreció mostrando la botella- Lo vengo reservando para una ocasión especial- agregó sonriente, ese sería el momento de la verdad.

- No sé, Dumbledore me dijo "amablemente" que no debía tomar por el embarazo- objetó a regañadientes, ante la confesión el otro se revolvió con incomodidad en su lugar.

- ¿No me digas que le harás caso a ella?- inquirió con fingida burla- Ella llegó a beber en sus embarazos y no pasó nada, sólo una copa- explicó sin querer tampoco afectar al posible bebé.

- Una y ya- aceptó ella complacida, pies amaba el vino.

- Perfecto- él sirvió el líquido rojizo llenando la copa de cristal que la mujer aceptó enseguida- Brindemos por nosotros- propuso divertido, chocaron copas y la oriental bebió su vino de un trago.

- Delicioso- soltó saboreando el líquido en su paladar con placer mientras la sonrisa del pelinegro crecía- Ahora ¿podemos pasar a mi habitación?- sugirió.

- Espera un poco más, hay que platicar un rato- propuso dejando su copa llena a una lado.

- ¿Platicar? Uff, si quieres- aceptó aburrida.

- ¿Te gustó la comida?- preguntó el hombre casualmente.

- He probado mejores- soltó ella sin pensarlo, luego se percató de su respuesta y trató de corregirse, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Cho Chang- respondió rápidamente y alarmándose un poco.

- ¿Tú me amas?- inquirió con curiosidad.

- No realmente, sólo siento un profundo deseo por tu físico y tu fama- contestó mordiéndose la lengua- ¿Qué está pasando?- agregó sumamente nerviosa.

- ¿Es cierto que esperas un hijo mío?- volvió el hombre a preguntar sin hacerle caso.

- No, todo es una mentira- confesó tapándose la boca con furia- ¡¿Qué hiciste?- exclamó aterrada de estar echando a perder todo.

- Nada grave, sólo puse una gotas de Veritaserum en el vino- confesó Harry con creciente furia en la voz por la verdad que acababa de descubrir, él no era ningún tonto como para que jugaran con él de ese modo.

- ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a preguntarme más!- chilló levantándose de la mesa tirando la silla en el proceso.

- Ya no puedes detenerme- la obligó a sentarse mediante la magia- Entonces no esperas un hijo mío ¿verdad?- continuó sin pensar en tenerle compasión.

- No- confesó involuntariamente.

- ¿Me diste algún tipo de poción para enamorarme?-

- Sí- dijo comenzando a sudar por el esfuerzo infructuoso de callar- ¡Por favor, para!-

- ¿Qué clase de poción?-

- No lo sé, un perfume con una aroma poderoso especialmente diseñado para ti- dijo con entre dientes.

- ¿La tienes contigo?-

- Sí-

- ¿Dónde?-

- En mi bolsa- señaló a lo que el pelinegro convocó una pequeño vial repleto de una líquido transparente.

- Dijiste que fue diseñada especialmente para mí ¿tú la hiciste?- inquirió examinando minuciosamente el líquido.

- No- confesó comenzando a removerse como posesa en su asiento, pero la magia la mantenía firmemente sujeta a él- ¡Basta ya!- chilló con desesperación.

- Vamos Cho, sólo una pregunta más, no creo que después de todo lo que nos hiciste, seas tan delicada- le dijo con la fría calma que usaba para interrogar a sospechosos, no la compadecía- ¿Quién hizo la poción?- preguntó con voz clara y firme.

La mujer de ojos rasgados mordió su lengua con tanta fuerza que la sangre comenzó a emanar de su boca, no podía responder eso o estaría muerta...pero el suero de la verdad era demasiado potente- Él..- musitó en medio del líquido rojizo que escurría por sus labios.

- ¿Quién? ¿Con quién trabajas?- volvió a preguntar el otro tomando una pañuelo para detener la hemorragia.

- Él...con...- ella trató de resistirse, pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes- Con mi Señor...- confesó con una expresión torturada, Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de lo que esas palabras implicaban, ¡qué tonto había sido!

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡No digas más!- gritó liberándola del hechizo para tratar de tapar su boca, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

- Con mi Señor Ma...- no pudo continuar pues un intenso dolor obnubiló su juicio, el ojiverde se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos mientras unas largas lenguas de fuego salían de su pecho para envolver su corazón estrujándolo hasta que éste dejó de latir.

- ¿Cho? ¡¿Cho?- Harry la agitó con desesperación, comprobando con angustia que había muerto...

Se levantó de donde estaba pasando una mano por su cabello en un reflejo que indicaba desespero, el miedo lo invadió por completo pues la muerte de la mujer había sido su culpa, su muerte la había causado el haber roto la Promesa Inquebrantable, lo cual quería decir que le servía a Él, el servía a Voldemort y la había obligado a confesarlo...

Contuvo una exclamación cuando sintió que su varita comenzaba a vibrar enérgicamente reclamando su atención, la miró y supo que la Orden lo necesitaba con urgencia y él también los necesitaba a ellos, no sería fácil explicar la muerte de la mujer. Levantó el cuerpo de Cho con delicadeza adentrándose en la chimenea para aterriza en el Cuartel General.

- Potter ¿qué carajos traes contigo?- gruñó Moody de mal humor.

- Cho...ella está muerta- confesó con cierta culpa y pesar, pero sin querer demorar más la noticia.

- ¡Merlín! ¡No pensé que llegaras a ese extremo!- exclamó Tonks con sincera sorpresa.

- ¡Yo no la maté!- objetó desviando la mirada- Era una mortífaga...rompió la Promesa- informó impactando a los presentes.

- Eso explica mucho- murmuró Luna como si una gran revelación se le presentase.

- No hay tiempo para eso- intervino Kingsley con impaciencia.

- Cierto, hay un ataque en el Ministerio y otro más en todo Londres- secundó Remus preocupado-Parece que enviaron a todo su ejército...-

- Tendremos que dividirnos- propuso Ron sin despegar la mirada de su mejor amigo.

- No- dijo alguien saliendo de la chimenea- Todos iremos a defender el Ministerio, debemos impedir que sea tomado- ordenó Minerva con resolución.- Deje a la señorita Chang aquí Potter, luego nos encargaremos de ella- agregó sorprendiendo a todos por lo rápido que procesaba la información.

Los demás asintieron y Harry dejó el cadáver de la oriental en uno de los sillones de la sala.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- Sirius, tenemos que hablar- llamó la madre del aludido mientras caminaba tras él por uno de los pasillo del Colegio- Sirius, esto es serio ¡Sirius!- exclamó comenzando a molestarse ante la total indiferencia de su hijo mayor.

- Sirius, mamá te está hablando- intervino su melliza acelerando el paso para detenerlo, mas el joven de ojos azules también la ignoró.

- ¿Tampoco habla contigo?- le preguntó la mujer a su hija.

- No, se enteró de lo de Robert- confesó la menor con el ceño fruncido por la infantil actitud del ser que se suponía compartía su sangre y fecha de nacimiento.

- Vaya- comprendió la mujer con un suspiro, sabía que Sirius era igual a su padre respecto a los celos y cuestiones de protección familiar.

El joven castaño se detuvo por completo al escuchar las palabras de su progenitora, se giró a encararla con una expresión furiosa.

- ¿Lo sabías?- espetó.

- Sí, pero...-

- ¡¿Lo sabías y no te importó?- la interrumpió el chico acercándose a las dos mujeres de su familia con pasos tensos- ¡Tu hija está con un slytherin! ¡¿No lo entiendes?- gritó.

- Lo entiendo hijo, pero sabes bien que no juzgo a la personas por su Casa- se defendió la adulta con expresión seria.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- gritó el otro- ¡Pero tampoco me sorprende! ¡Abas son tal para cual!- señaló a su madre y hermana- ¡Ambas prefieren a unas sucias serpientes que a la familia!-

- ¡Cállate Sirius! ¡No sabes lo que dices!- regañó Lily comenzando a gritar también.

- ¡No! ¡Ustedes dos son las que no saben lo que hacen! ¡Son unas traidoras!- escupió totalmente cegado por la ira.

- ¿Por eso estás molesto conmigo? ¿Porque estoy con Draco?- comprendió la mujer al instante.

- ¡Sí! ¡Malfoy es una serpiente! ¡Y tú estuviste con él, todos lo sabemos!- reclamó.

- ¡Cállate Sirius!- intervino su hermana alterada, pero su madre no le hizo mucho caso.

- ¿Todos lo saben?- cuestionó deduciendo a que no se referían únicamente a su creciente amistad sino a su intimidad.

- ¡Sí!- exclamó Sirius.

- Pues sí, estuve con Draco- confesó recobrando la compostura- Y no tienes derecho de reclamármelo, porque tuve mis razones y no le debo fidelidad a tu padre- aclaró con contundencia.

- ¡No me importan tus razones! ¡Eres una traidora en todos los sentidos!- rebatió sin calmarse en lo absoluto.

- Deja de gritarme Sirius Brian Potter, yo no he traicionado a nadie- lo calló con un tono mucho más firme aunque herido, pero eso no logró intimidar al otro.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres una sucia mortífaga y me avergüenzo de ser tu hijo!- vociferó con rencor en sus azules ojos.

- No me convertí en mortífaga para decidir mi destino, me convertí en mortífaga porque no tenía otra opción...se los expliqué- alegó con voz rota y un profundo dolor en el pecho.

- ¡Nada te justifica! ¡Eres y siempre serás una mortífaga! ¡Una traidora! ¡Lo que eres nunca cambia! ¡Me das asco y me avergüenzas! ¡Eres una...!- y ya no pudo decir más pues una mano se estampó contra su mejilla con dureza.

Hermione le había pegado por vez primera a su hijo y sin desearlo conscientemente, pues no podía soportar que le hablara con tanto desprecio...miró sus ojos, idénticos a los de su querido abuelo, llenos de dolor, el mismo que ella tenía en los suyos, húmedos de tristeza. Dio un paso hacia atrás llevándose una mano a la boca en señal de arrepentimiento.

- Te odio- soltó el castaño mirándola con furia y con ojos cristalinos, mientras su mejilla comenzaba a enrojecerse y un inmenso dolor se anidaba en el corazón de su madre, su hijo la había apuñalado con esas palabras.

- No..no lo dice en serio mamá..- musitó Lily recuperando el habla luego del impacto reciente, su madre nunca les había levantado una mano y Sirius jamás le había dicho que la odiaba.

Sacando a todos de su estupor, la varita de la castaña mayor comenzó a vibrar enérgicamente indicando que la Orden estaba convocando a sus miembros, aunque ella no acudiría, al menos no esa vez. Miró a su hijo sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, su afirmación tan clara y simple la dejaba sin argumentos, no podía impedirle sentir lo que sentía y si la odiaba que así fuera...

- ¡Hermione!- una voz la llamó sacándola de su abstracción- Hermione, qué bueno que te encuentro- dijo la directora del Colegio mientras corría hacia su dirección- Al parecer esto es grande, tengo que irme, dejé a Owen a cargo. Cuídense mucho- informó la anciana mujer lo más rápido que pudo, pero sin revelar tantas cosas por los menores.

- Tú también cuídate Minerva- asintió tomando la situación con la atención necesaria- Si necesitan ayuda, no dudes en llamarme, no quiero que nada malo les suceda-

- Pase lo que pase, prefiero que te quedes aquí- la tomó del brazo con cariño- Nos veremos- despidió ondeando su capa al dar la vuelta y caminar con rapidez hacia su chimenea.

Los tres restantes la vieron desaparecer y regresaron a su incómoda situación de silencio absoluto, pasaron unos eternos minutos hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a hablar.

- Mamá...- inició Lily.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!- llamó la profesora Barone corriendo hacia ella.

- ¿Qué sucede Laura?- inquirió ésta con alarma y olvidando a su hija.

- Hay encapuchados afuera del Colegio, intentan romper la barrera- confesó mirando a los menores con angustia.

- No puede ser...- la ojimiel se rehusaba a creerlo.

- Owen me mandó a convocar al profesorado, él fue a mantener las defensas- informó rápidamente.

- ¡Por Merlín!- el cerebro de la profesora de transformaciones comenzó a trabajar a toda máquina- Laura, necesito que por favor busques a los Jefes de Casa para que lleven a sus alumnos al Gran Comedor, si los mortífagos llegan a traspasar la barrera, podremos defender ese sitio un poco más...yo me encargo de Gryffindor y de Slytherin- pidió lógicamente.

- En seguida- asintió la otra mujer decidiendo convocar su escoba para volar por el Castillo lo más deprisa posible.

Hermione respiró profundamente mirando a sus hijos, debía protegerlos a toda costa, el peligro se acercaba a ellos, pero impediría que los afectara, trataría con su vida de salvar la suyas aunque la odiaran.

* * *

**Vaya, creo que en esta ocasión no me demoré tanto...**

**Gracias por el review Elisa Li Kinomoto, espero haber calmado un poco las aguas con este cap. y también muchas gracias a **_**belem**_**, ya se extenderá la respuesta.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	32. Elegía a los Caídos

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Elegía a los Caídos**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

"_La verdad es un cuchillo afilado, _

_la verdad es una llaga incurable,_

_la verdad es un ácido corrosivo._

_Por eso las personas huyen de ella._

_Pero viene el día en que la verdad los atraviesa como un venablo_

_y ahí es cuando más duele."_

_-"Sinuhé, el egipcio"-

* * *

_

- Lily, adelántate a tu la Torre de Gryffindor y avisa a los prefectos que prevengan a todos- ordenó la mujer como ausente mientras trataba de mantenerse racional.

- Sí, mamá- asintió la joven dando media vuelta.

La mayor también se giró encaminándose a las mazmorras, debía evacuar su Casa y avisarle a sus pupilos/sobrinos; caminó con celeridad, pero aún así tardó un poco en llegar al muro secreto que daba acceso a la sala verdosa donde algunos alumnos la vieron entrar algo extrañados por su semblante agitado, normalmente su profesora portaba un rostro inescrutable.

- ¡Todos aquí por favor!- exclamó reuniendo a la población de la Casa en la sala, de manera que todos la miraron intrigados- Prefectos ¿están todos los alumnos?- inquirió.

- Sí profesora, estamos completos- asintió uno de los de sexto año frunciendo el ceño.

- Escuchen- los miró seriamente- Por medidas de seguridad, deberán ir todos al Gran Comedor, nadie puede quedarse aquí ¿entendido?- las serpientes asintieron bastante confundidos, pero su instinto de supervivencia era más fuerte que sus dudas así que accedieron sin reclamos.

- ¿Qué está pasando profesora?- preguntó uno de ellos mientras los demás se preparaban para irse.

- De momento nada, pero serán informados de todo en el Gran Comedor, ayúdenme con esto prefectos- pidió refiriéndose a que aceleraran el paso.

Con mayor eficacia, todos comenzaron a desplazarse hacia el lugar indicado a excepción de seis jóvenes que se rezagaron con toda intención.

- ¿Qué pasa tía?- inquirió Robert con gesto serio una vez que se aseguró que los demás no los escucharían.

- Los mortífagos están atacando Londres, pero hay otro grupo que trata de entrar a Hogwarts- confesó con sigilo, los chicos eran lo bastante maduros como para mantenerlos en la ignorancia.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer nosotros?- preguntó Alice consternada.

- Preferiría que se quedaran a defender a sus compañeros por si pasa algo- aconsejó con prudencia.

- Pero Londres...-

- Lo sé John, pero todos los que pelean allá confían en que sus hijos estarán a salvo, eso es lo que los impulsa a continuar- explicó la ojimiel.

- O sea que si algo les pasa a los mocosos, ellos van a caer- resumió Peter Mordaunt astutamente.

- ¿Haremos de niñeras entonces?- preguntó Madley con burla.

- Parece que somos más necesarios aquí- asintió William Baddock con seguridad.

- Pues vayamos con los otros- apoyó Adriana sonriéndole de lado al alto rubio.

- Se los encargo- sonrió la profesora.

- No se preocupe, ningún alumno morirá hoy- aseguró Zabini con firmeza para encaminarse al punto de reunión junto a sus amigos.

La mujer sonrió con orgullo viéndolos marchar con resolución, seguido a esto, ella se dirigió a la Torre de los leones donde seguramente todos seguían, pues eran jóvenes difíciles de intimidar. Llegó frente al conocido retrato de la Señora Gorda quien al reconocerla la saludó con efusividad otorgándole el paso a la Sala rojiza donde vio a su hija parada sobre una mesa tratando de calmar a sus compañeros que, al verla, callaron extrañados por su presencia y no la del profesor Leitz que era su Jefe de Casa.

- Qué bueno que llegas, no quieren hacerme caso- le dijo Lily con gesto frustrado.

- Queremos saber qué pasa- declaró uno de los de séptimo siendo secundado por los demás.

- No voy a decirles nada aquí y ningún otro profesor vendrá, Owen está ocupado, así que vayan ahora mismo al Gran Comedor si desea respuestas- ordenó con autoridad dejando sin reclamos a los gryffindor quienes comenzaron a salir del lugar entre murmullos- Y en orden- señaló a lo que los prefectos comenzaron la evacuación por años.

- Tía Hermione- llamó una joven rubia- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

- No te preocupes Sara, nada malo pasará- le sonrió con cariño mientras la tomaba de la mano para ir juntas al punto de reunión.

La manada de túnicas rojas llegó a su destino donde ya se encontraban las demás Casas repartidas en sus respectivas mesas como esperando a estar completos. Los leones tomaron su lugar y Sara se separó de su tía para ir con su hermano y primos; Hermione miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw en busca de su otro hijo quien le hizo una seña para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Qué sugieres hacer, Hermione?- inquirió la Jefa de Casa de Hufflepuff acercándosele al instante.

- Explicarles la situación- concluyó sin más. Luego, subió a la plataforma del profesorado aplicándose un moderado sonorus para no tener que forzar su voz y que todos la escucharan con claridad- Alumnos- llamó su atención a lo que éstos la miraron expectantes- La directora tuvo que irse a atender un asunto muy urgente. Los hemos reunido aquí porque al parecer unos mortífagos quieren romper la barrera que protege al Colegio- confesó y como resultado todos comenzaron a cuchichear preocupados y algunos seriamente asustados- Pero no quiero que pierdan la calma porque de nada sirve- calló elevando un poco su tono- El profesor Flitwick se quedará con ustedes mientras los demás profesores vamos a fortalecer las defensas, así que mantengan la calma- ordenó bajando del lugar para encaminarse a la salida- Podmona- llamó a la Jefa de los tejones instándola a seguirla.

En cuanto la profesora de Transformaciones salió por la gran puerta, los alumnos volvieron a murmurar temiendo por sus vidas, pues los ataques pasados de esos tales mortífagos siempre había terminado en desgracias.

Por otro lado, ambas profesoras caminaron con celeridad hacia los terrenos del Colegio donde los restantes profesores mantenían firme la barrera mágica ante los innumerables ataques de los mortífagos que intentaban destruirla, y parecía que lo estaban logrando pues el campo de protección temblaba furiosamente ante sus embistes.

- Hermione, qué bueno que llegas- la saludó Leitz con cansancio, su energía mágica estaba siendo drenada por sostener el escudo.

- ¿Cómo ves la situación?- preguntó ella levantando su varita para ayudarle en la ardua labor, recordó que su abuelo había sido el encargado de esa labor hacía ya muchos años atrás, cosa que aumentaba su respeto y cariño por aquél magnífico mago.

- No muy bien, temo que no podremos resistir mucho más- confesó con gotas de sudor escurriendo por su frente.

- Entonces nos retiraremos al Castillo, ahí hay más protecciones- razonó con la mayor calma posible, aunque temblaba al pensar en abandonar la barrera principal.

- Y protegeremos el Gran Comedor a toda costa- completó el hombre esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Suena bien, aunque creo que debemos pedir ayuda.-

- Hay otro ataque en Londres y es grande...- dijo la mujer sombríamente.

- Profesores, creo que tengo unas plantas que pueden ayudarnos- intervino Podmona Sprout agitada.

- Ve por ellas, nosotros aguantaremos un poco más- accedió Owen con una seña.

Se mantuvieron firmes mucho más tiempo, pero su energía se debilitaba a cada minuto y los mortífagos parecían infatigables. La profesora de Herbología regresó finalmente trayendo consigo varias macetas flotantes, las cuales fue colocando en el suelo para que unas exóticas flores brotaran de sus ramas, mismas que fueron esparcidas por todo el campo, enseguida colocó un brote de lazo del diablo frente a ellas formando así una barrera verdosa de la cual se sintió bastante orgullosa.

- ¡Owen! ¡Esto no aguantará mucho más!- gritó la profesora Vector con angustia en la voz.

- ¡A mi señal, todos conjuren un potente espongificación para impulsarse hacia atrás!- exclamó el profesor de D.C.A.O. a lo que los otros asintieron calculando su salto para pasar sin problemas la nueva barrera vegetal que se movía tras ellos- ¡Ahora!- ordenó.

En ese instante todos saltaron a su retaguardia aterrizando con éxito al otro lado de la segunda protección justo en el momento en el que el escudo principal estallaba en invisibles pedazos de magia dejando el camino libre a los enmascarados.

- ¡Al Castillo!- bramó Nolan corriendo hacia la antiquísima edificación.

Los demás le siguieron observando maravillados cómo el lazo del diablo atrapaba a muchos encapuchados y las otras flores les disparaban dardos envenenados que los paralizaban, con eso se entretendrían un poco más...ellos entraron rápidamente al castillo cerrando tras de sí la Gran Puerta con todos los seguros posibles y con el único propósito de proteger a sus estudiantes.

- Davey, quisiera que electrificaras estas puertas- habló la castaña normalizando un poco su respiración y son su cerebro trabajando a toda marcha.

- ¿Cómo a una barda?- inquirió el joven hombre entendiendo a lo que la otra se refería pues él era hijo de muggles- Buena idea, eso definitivamente los sorprenderá- sonrió corriendo hacia su oficina.

- Laura, ve con Sinistra por todas las escobas que encuentres y llévenlas al Gran Comedor- sugirió a lo que ambas mujeres asintieron retirándose a toda marcha.

- Buena idea, yo me quedo aquí con Harold para tratar de poner más trampas- dijo Owen con determinación- Adelántense con los alumnos- ordenó y la tomó del hombro para decirle una última cosa- Necesitaremos ayuda- musitó con suma seriedad, ella lo miró asintiendo.

- Draco- la ojimiel lo llamó por primera vez- Necesito que prepares una poción contra los mortífagos, que los paralice o los haga dormir, no sé, algo-

- No será sencillo- siseó el aludido queriendo ir con ella al Comedor.

- Por eso te lo pido a ti, haz un caldero para llenar 30 botellas y no tardes más de una hora- le dijo con firmeza.

- Reclamaré una recompensa por esta explotación- bromeó caminando hacia su oficina, podía hacer eso, no por nada era el mago más poderoso del mundo.

- Los demás vamos al Comedor- con eso los maestros caminaron rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado encontrándose con una ruidosa multitud de alumnos que el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos trataba de controlar con ayuda de los Premios Anuales.

A la llegada de los mencionados docentes, el lugar quedó unos segundos en silencio, pues el verlos ahí significaba solamente una cosa, o que algo había ahuyentado a los invasores o que éstos ya habían traspasado la legendaria barrera de Hogwarts.

- Ahora viene el profesor Leitz a explicarles la situación- anunció la Jefa de Slytherin con voz agitada que todos escucharon a la perfección.- Tenemos que tomar una poción reconstituyente, perdimos mucha energía- agregó hacia sus colegas quienes sacaron de sus capas un vial con dicha mezcla, llevándosela a la boca al momento, siempre procuraban tener una a la mano desde su experiencia en la Gran Guerra.

Con renovadas energías, los adultos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos sobre las ventanas y al aire en el tiempo que esperaban a sus otros compañeros para sellar la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Barone y Sinistra llegaron al lugar con centenares de escobas tras de ellas, las cuales acomodaron en el salón ante la mirada dubitativa de los menores, luego llegó el profesor Harold Ruskin con el profesor Leitz quien intercambió unas palabras con su colega de ojos color miel.

- Davey se quedó atrás arreglando unas 'confecciones' o algo así con unas cosas como 'cofos'- informó en tono confidencial evidenciando su origen mágico ante su mala pronunciación de las palabras conexiones y focos.

- Eso está bien, pero aquí todos esperan a que digas algo- intervino Vector dirigiendo una nerviosa mirada a la multitud de estudiantes que se removían impacientes en sus lugares.

- Eso haré- con resolución, el hombre caminó al estrado llamando la atención del alumnado que calló casi al instante deseoso de saber qué ocurría- Como saben, los mortífagos nos atacan y...desafortunadamente ya han traspasado el escudo exterior- comenzó sin más a lo que todos soltaron exclamaciones asustadas- ¡Silencio!- calló el hombre con potencia- _Ellos_ aún no logran entrar al castillo, pero si lo hacen, aquí nos defenderemos- explicó tratando de tranquilizarlos, pese a que él estaba sumamente preocupado- Pero quiero que tengan una cosa clara, si entran aquí, ustedes deberán huir de inmediato, por nada del mundo los enfrenten- pronunció lentamente.

- ¡No vamos a huir como cobardes!- un león de séptimo años alzó la voz con valentía.

- ¡Sí! ¡Este es nuestro Colegio!- le secundó un tejón de su misma edad.

- ¡Pelearemos para defenderlo!- se unieron más voces negándose a huir.

- ¡NO!- negó Owen gritando para hacerse escuchar por encima de las espontáneas declaraciones- ¡Su única obligación es salvar su vida! Nosotros cubriremos su retirada, pero deben irse tan rápido como puedan si _ellos_ logran entrar...-

- ¡No! ¡Queremos luchar!- objetaron más voces a coro- ¡Qué los pequeños sean los que se vayan!- agregaron.

- ¡Todos van a irse! ¡Absolutamente todos!- vociferó Owen comenzando a exaltarse como nunca- ¡¿No lo entienden? ¡Deben vivir!- pero era como si no le escuchasen porque seguían gritando promesas de lucha y honor, por lo que el subdirector explotó furibundo- ¡Con un...!- una mano le tomó del hombro para calmarlo antes de que dijera alguna tontería.

- Yo me encargo Owen, respira un poco- le sonrió la mujer de rizos castaños tomando su lugar en el estrado, cerró los ojos unos momentos para medir sus siguientes palabras, mientras las voces comenzaron a apagarse para oírla- Escuchen, en el mundo mágico se ha desatado la guerra, una guerra donde la mayoría de sus familias pelea, luchan para traer la paz nuevamente, luchan pos sus convicciones e ideales, e innegablemente luchan por ustedes; ellos no van a rendirse por nada del mundo y aguantarán lo que tengan que aguantar- los miró con profundidad- Pero lo hacen confiando en que ustedes estarán seguros, que tendrán un futuro, ellos creen que estarán a salvo y así será, porque de lo contrario se derrumbarán...por esa razón todos deben de preservar sus vidas a como dé lugar y por eso van a huir cuando se les diga- pronunció con deliberada lentitud- Sí, van a huir, tal como lo oyen, correrán por sus vidas porque no están listos para pelear, si se quedan lo más seguro es que mueran y los esfuerzos de sus padres no servirán de nada y habrán perdido la vida inútilmente. Llegará un día en el que deban luchar, pero hoy no es ese día, hoy deben escapar- suspiró cansinamente- Cuando sea el momento van a tomar las escobas que hay y ayudarán a los que no tengan o no sepan volar, para irse lo más rápido posible hacia un lugar lejano y seguro, no deben de separarse, los Premios Anuales, lo Prefectos y los mayores deben de cuidar de todos ¿comprenden?- nadie de los presentes se atrevió a hablar, pero ella supo que así lo harían.

Después, el profesor Nolan hizo acto de presencia mostrándose desaliñado y con algunos cabellos de punta, pero bastante entusiasmado. Finalmente llegó el adulto de cabellera platinada llevando consigo 30 frasquitos repletos de un líquido anaranjado.

- Están listos, esto confundirá a los mortífagos- declaró con orgullo entregando su producto a la mujer que se lo había encargado.

- ¡Cierren la puerta!- ordenó Leitz a los demás que comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos de protección a dicha puerta mientras Ruskin dibujaba una runas que brillaron portentosamente.

- Prefectos ¡acérquense!- la castaña los convocó para entregarles un vial de la poción a los 6 jóvenes de cada Casa- Úsenlas cuando no les quede otra salida- les advirtió con sigilo entregando luego las restantes a Sinistra, Flitwick, Sprout, Vector, Nolan y Owen.

Los adultos continuaron con su labor de proteger el lugar con todos los hechizos que conocían pues era su último escondite, su último refugio contra las fuerzas del mal.

- Hermano, tengo miedo- dijo una rubia aferrándose al pelirrojo olvidando su habitual orgullo.

- Tranquila Sara, yo te protegeré- le aseguró abrazándola y deseando poder cumplir esa promesa.

Sirius notaba la tensión y estaba intranquilo, mientras su melliza observaba atentamente los movimientos de su madre tratando de deducir por sus gestos la gravedad del asunto. Por otro lado, Frank pensaba en su madre y en la rabia que le daba tener que huir de su escuela.

Súbitamente, todos escucharon un fuerte golpe por el castillo, un golpe que indicaba que algo se había roto, algo grande. Luego escucharon pisadas y algunas maldiciones...los mortífagos habían entrado al castillo pues la puerta principal había cedido finalmente.

Callaron con miedo pues sabían que los encapuchados los matarían sin dudarlo ni un segundo si lograban acorralarlos. Se estremecieron cuando la puerta del Gran Comedor tembló enérgicamente: la estaban tratando de derribar, ahora esa puerta era lo único que los separaba de los desalmados mortífagos, de la vida y la muerte, la puerta vibró de nuevo...

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

La Orden llegó al Ministerio tan pronto como fue posible encontrando a todos en movimiento, con rostros alterados y sudorosos. Harry se dirigió rápidamente con los aurores donde pudo ubicar a su colega búlgaro igual de acelerado.

- ¿Qué pasa Krum? ¿Dónde es el ataque?- inquirió.

- Londrres Potterr, pero viene hacia acá, su objetivo es el Ministerrio y mucho me temo que el Ministrro mismo, por eso ya tomamos medidas- informó el corpulento hombre.

- Muy bien, asegúrate de esconder perfectamente al Ministro en el lugar menos pensado- dijo astutamente el otro regresando con sus amigos.

- ¿De qué te enteraste?- inquirió Ron con inquietud.

- Van a atacar aquí con todo su poder, así que debemos prepararnos, el Ministerio no debe ser tomado- declaró el ojiverde con firmeza dejando atrás cualquier otro asunto que no fuera el de la defensa.

- Es casi de noche y hoy hay luna llena- murmuró Luna intranquila.

- Vendrán licántropos- soltó Remus con preocupación a lo que Tonks lo tomó de la mano.

- También vampiros- secundó Kingsley con naturalidad.

- A esas criaturas se les debe poner un punto final ¿entendido?- dijo Minerva dándoles a entender que debían matarlos sin escrúpulos o morirían, ellos asintieron con pesar.

Los aurores comenzaron a reagruparse en el Atrio del Ministerio con el único propósito de impedir el avance de los atacantes; Krum se posicionó al frente de los escuadrones extranjeros ya habiendo cumplido con su misión anterior.

Todos los presentes se pusieron en guardia con la varita en alto esperando lo palpable...pronto, el techo comenzó a retumbar como si un gran ejército marchara encima de ellos; habían tenido tiempo de hablar con el Ministro muggle y éste comunicó un toque de queda para la ciudad con el fin de protegerse un poco; así pues, las calles estaban desiertas y había sido fácil que los mortífagos llegaran hasta ese punto por el cual intentaban entrar al Ministerio, pero el lugar tenía varios hechizos de protección que les dificultaban ese propósito. Adentro, se mantuvieron expectantes pues tenían la certeza de que entrarían de un modo u otro, así que observaban atentamente sus intentos.

- Cuando entren- habló el ojiverde de gafas- Nos dividiremos las especies para controlarlos mejor, habrá arpías, vampiros y licántropos, por lo que deben cuidarse de las mordidas a toda costa, no queremos engrosar sus filas...seguramente serán muchos, pero podemos vencerlos- agregó con marcado entusiasmo, pues debía levantar la moral de su gente a pesar de que probablemente les estuviese mintiendo.

Escucharon gritos furiosos desde arriba, seguros de que los invasores estaban a punto de quebrar la defensas de la cede mágica, tensaron sus músculos y la adrenalina circuló por todos sus cuerpos, debían matar o morir, tal como en el pasado, aunque ahora que muchos había formado una familia, deseaban vivir para verla nuevamente, ya no peleaban sólo por ello sino por una nueva generación.

Una gran explosión removió la tierra alertando a todos, y ahora un enorme agujero adornaba el techo del Atrio desprendiendo escombros y humo, enseguida, hordas de criaturas y magos comenzaron a entrar a través de él con gestos crueles que nunca presagiaban algo bueno. Ambos bandos se miraron unos segundos antes de que los atacantes se lanzaran a embestir al grupo de aurores e inefables que mantuvieron su posición hasta el último instante en el cual se dio el choque de fuerzas, mismo que se dio con un sonido como de un trueno en medio de una tormenta eléctrica.

Los rayos multicolores comenzaron a surcar el aire en direcciones inciertas, los hombres lobo atacaron con una fiereza irracional destrozando sanguinariamente a quienes se les ponían en el camino mientras que los vampiros usaban técnicas mucho más refinadas y más aún los que eran magos quienes se limitaron a usar sus varitas para descontar aurores, sin embargo no había señal de las arpías y eso les aliviaba y preocupaba por igual, además había mucho menos mortífagos de lo que esperaban, eso sí era raro.

- ¿Has visto a Zabini?- increpó Potter a su 'hermano' pelirrojo.

- Por ningún lado, parece que no vino- le contestó el pecoso sin dejar de intercambiar conjuros con un encapuchado- ¡Luna, cuidado!- exclamó el hombre al tiempo que su esposa esquivaba grácilmente la embestida furiosa de un licántropo.

- ¡Tranquilo Ronald, sólo es un perro enorme!- le dijo con una sonrisa para derribar al animal con una rayo a lo que su marido rodó los ojos.

A Harry se le hizo extraño no encontrar a Zabini entre los atacantes, a pesar de saber con seguridad que él no era el líder, se le hacía raro no verlo en un ataque de esta magnitud, aunque tampoco estaba Voldemort, así que...

- Potter, un placer encontrarte nuevamente- una voz elegante lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Ah, el vampiro sin nombre- reconoció el ojiverde con una sonrisita.

- Tengo nombre, pero un humano como tú, no es digno de saberlo- rió el vampiro mostrando su blanquísima y perfecta dentadura.

Ambos comenzaron a atacarse con sus respectivas varitas dando lo mejor de sí, ese combate distrajo al ojiverde de su preocupación ante la ausencia de Zabini, no podía darse el lujo de la distracción ante ese oponente tan formidable.

Más allá, los Lupin combatían solamente a un grupo de licántropos ya que el hombre conocía varios de sus puntos débiles.

- Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí- gruñó uno de los hombres lobo con voz ronca.

- Greyback- reconoció Remus al instante.

- Vaya, te ves igual de feo que tu padre- comentó Tonks de repente con bastante tranquilidad.

- ¡Voy a destrozarlos ahora mismo!- ladró con furia ante la mención de su padre corriendo para envestirlos, pero la pareja estaba totalmente preparada.

Por otro lado los Weasley luchaban exclusivamente contra los mortífagos que habían ido a su encuentro.

- ¡Gred! ¡Doble salto!- gritó su gemelo a lo que éste asintió enérgicamente.

- ¡Doble salto Forge!- respondió el otro corriendo al lado de su hermano, cuando se juntaron aplicaron un hechizo a sus espaldas para impulsarse en el aire y así colocarse detrás de los encapuchados y descontarlos fácilmente, ante su gran actuación chocaron palmas con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Dejen de hacer tonterías!- los reprendió su madre con voz atronadora mientras golpeaba a otro encapuchado con ímpetu.

- ¡Por Merlín, Molly! ¡Déjalos en paz! ¡Estamos en plena pelea!- espetó Arthur corriendo al lado de su esposa para quitarle un mortífago de encima.

Así, los pelirrojos siguieron combatiendo sin sufrir incidentes lamentables de momento, todo lo contrario al líder búlgaro quien estaba rodeado por magos que tenían pinta de mercenarios debido a su indumentaria, además parecían demasiado escurridizos para sus entrenados escuadrones de aurores.

- ¿Tú eres Krum?- gritó uno de los mercenarios con una enorme cicatriz que desfiguraba su cara.

- Veo que mi fama llega hasta ustedes- respondió el fornido ex buscador de manera burlona.

- Mátenlo- ordenó el otro con una sonrisa cruel en su cara.

Víktor escuchó la orden nada asombrado, así que se limitó a fortalecer su posición esperando el inminente ataque, pero no pensaba dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, después de todo Sam no le perdonaría una cosa así y Mark merecía conservar a su padre.

No tan alejados, la líder de la Orden del Fénix combatía espalda con espalda con Moody como era ya costumbre habiendo probado ya ser un eficaz equipo. En ese momento combatían contra algunos vampiros que trataban de drenarles su sangre al mínimo descuido, pero les estaba costando mucho trabajo descubrir las debilidades de esos dos magos de edad avanzada.

Súbitamente, una lechuza marrón surcó el aire esquivando todos los hechizos con dirección a Ojo loco quien saltó para tomar la carta que tenía el ave en una de sus patas y la guardó en su bolsillo sin dedicarle mucha atención, pues no podía darse el lujo de distraerse ante las actuales circunstancias, menos cuando una colega dependía de él para cubrirle la espalda.

- Lo que sea debe ser urgente- le dijo McGonagall con seriedad mientras se movía esquivando hechizos y lanzando algunos otros- Te cubriré unos minutos- agregó con firmeza cambiando de posición para cubrir al hombre.

- Qué locura Minerva- carraspeó éste sin detener sus ataques- Si te dejo cubrirme, los dos estaremos perdidos- declaró mirándola con su ojo rotatorio a lo que ella bufó resignada.

Las fuerzas de este "nuevo" Señor Obscuro superaban a las del Ministerio y la Orden por bastante y, aunque trataban de impedir su avance, algunos encapuchados lograron colarse a los elevadores para llegar al Ministro, al darse cuenta de ello, Harry frunció el ceño pero continuó con su pelea sabiendo que el dirigente de la comunidad mágica estaba a salvo y muy bien oculto. El agujero del techo seguía abierto y dejando pasar a la marea de criaturas que asesinaban indiscriminadamente a cualquiera que osara atravesarse en su camino, eran demasiados...muy pronto el Atrio se convirtió en un cementerio pues el suelo poco a poco se iba llenando de cadáveres y los sobrevivientes trataban de no verlos pues temían reconocer entre esas caras vacías, a algún ser querido y derrumbarse al instante, preferían combatir hasta que su vida se extinguiese si no había más remedio.

- ¡El Ministro no está!- exclamó la vos de uno de los mortífagos que había incursionado en los elevadores.

- ¡¿Dónde tienen al Ministro, Lupin?- bramó Greyback pausando el duelo que habían mantenido hasta el momento.

- No tengo idea- contestó el hombre de cabello color arena atacándolo nuevamente junto a su esposa.

- ¿Dónde lo escondiste Potter?- preguntó por otro lado el elegante vampiro de lustrosa cabellera negra.

- No te interesa- espetó Harry limpiando algo de sangre de su rostro que le estorbaba para ver.

- Pronto lo averiguaré mago- sonrió el otro mirándolo fijamente.

El ojiverde comprendió sus intenciones al instante y apartó la mirada, sabía defender su mente con Oclumancia, pero los vampiros Legilimáticos eran demasiado poderosos y no podía arriesgarse a que ese en específico hurgara por su mente.

Ojo loco rodó por el suelo escondiéndose tras un pilar junto a su compañera de armas quien se notaba bastante fatigada, sus gafas estaban estrelladas y su usual cabello pulcramente recogido en un chongo, caía por toda su cara, además varios cortes surcaban su túnica. El ex auror suspiró asomándose un poco al centro del lugar para evaluar la situación, con lo que decidió tomarse un brevísimo respiro y tomó la carta que unos minutos antes le había llegado.

_Señor A. Moody,_

_En estos momentos un grupo de mortífagos ataca Hogwarts, lograron traspasar el escudo externo y han destruido la puerta principal. Nos resguardamos en el Gran Comedor por ahora. _

_Le dirijo la carta a usted por estrictos deseos de Hermione quien creer que usted será el más sensato y encontrará el tiempo oportuno para mandarnos apoyo, pero necesitamos ayuda._

_Atte. O. Leitz_

_Subdirector del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

Al terminar de leer la misiva, el hombre del ojo giratorio la quemó sin pensarlo mucho por seguridad ante todo, sabía que la noticia era en extremo preocupante, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

- ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Minerva intranquila.

- Luego te digo, ahora no es buen momento- contestó el aludido saliendo de su refugio para seguir luchando por sus vidas, la situación no era nada buena ahí, así que de nada serviría decirles a todos del contenido de la carta, de todas formas había comprobado que sus enemigos los tenían prácticamente atrapados, con las chimeneas bloqueadas, _ellos_ en la única entrada del lugar y un hechizo de anti aparición, sería tonto tratar de irse. No podían ir en ayuda de Hogwarts y rogaba porque se las pudieran apañar por su cuenta, aunque el simple hecho de que le hubieran referido la carta a él, ya le decía que estaban en serios problemas...

La directora del susodicho Colegio salió detrás del hombre con un mal presentimiento acerca de esa misteriosa carta, pero pronto tuvo de olvidarse de su corazonada ya que el candor del duelo la absorbió por completo y la idea se perdió en su mente, sabía que luego se lamentaría por semejante descuido, pero ahora luchaba por su vida.

La situación en el Ministerio se agravaba a cada instante, los aurores caían de uno en uno mientras que los encapuchados que caían eran reemplazados por cinco seres más, acorralando a los paladines del bien sin clemencia. Krum peleaba contra cinco mercenarios al mismo tiempo y se le veía sumamente cansado; Remus y Nymphadora apenas podían esquivar ya los feroces ataques de un sanguinolento Greyback; Ron y Luna corrían en un intento desesperado de resguardarse de los múltiples rayos sin control que los herían de vez en vez; los gemelos Weasley saltaban tratando de derrotar a cuantos enemigos pudieran, pero la situación estaba volviéndose insostenible; Arthur y Molly se cubrían mutuamente pues no tenían ya oportunidad para atacar; y Harry se notaba exhausto al tratar de mantenerse al nivel de ese ser inmortal al mismo tiempo que luchaba con cualquier otro enemigo que estuviese a su alcance.

Si la situación seguía así, seguramente terminarían por ser derrotados, Kingsley tenía una tajada en su cráneo que se veía grave, pero él seguía dirigiendo a sus aurores aunque pensaba en anunciar una retirada a pesar de que esto significara abandonar el Ministerio.

De hecho, todos los del bando de la luz consideraban que su única salida era la retirada, pero pronto descubrieron que les era imposible escapar, que era imposible salir del Ministerio tal como Moody había comprobado. Sus corazones se llenaron de desesperanza al saber que las tinieblas había vuelto más poderosas que nunca, en esta ocasión la batalla no era en un campo lejano sino en el mismo epicentro de su estabilidad gubernamental, además ahora no contaban con el apoyo de otras criaturas mágicas, sólo dependían de ellos mismos y se sintieron aún más desalentados al darse cuenta de lo insensatos que había sido en los últimos años al descuidar su entrenamiento por confiarse demasiado...

Sus corazones palpitaban furiosamente en cada uno de sus pechos, sabían que podían perder la vida en cualquier instante, gotas de sangre y sudor escurrían por sus rostros y sus túnicas se mostraban desgarradas, algunos de ellos cargaban con profundas heridas que les impedían pelar a toda su capacidad, poco a poco comenzaron a reagruparse entre ellos y siendo acorralados hacia la famosa fuente del Ministerio donde las cuatro esculturas doradas, que simbolizaban la unión y esperanza de su mundo, se mostraban impecables y todavía sacando chorros de agua, sin embargo alrededor de ellas, su mundo se destrozaba.

- ¡Este es tu fin búlgaro!- sonrió uno de los mercenarios apuntando al pelinegro que sangraba profusamente por su ceja.

- Nunca- gruñó Krum desafiándolo con su negra mirada, pero sabía que era su fin, no tenía una varita y estaba demasiado cansado como para tratar de esquivar un ataque.

- ¡Avada...!-

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- exclamó otra voz quitándole la vida al hombre del rostro marcado antes de que éste se la quitara al ex buscador, cuando el mercenario cayó, la figura de una rubia mujer se dejó ver con varita en alto- ¡Te dije que te cuidarras Víktorr!- reclamó ella.

- Sam- musitó el hombre sin poder creer que la visión frente a él fuera real, pero recuperó su varita y corrió a abrazar a su novia en medio del desastre- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

- Roderrick envió una carrta inforrmando del ataque, con eso pude convencerrlos de venirr- declaró regalándole una de sus raras sonrisas.

- ¿Quien viene?- se extrañó el otro todavía algo confundido.

- ¿No lo ves?- señaló la mujer hacia las chimeneas del Atrio de donde salían multitud de aurores envestidos con las diferentes túnicas que representaban su país.

El hecho de ver a docenas de aurores aparecer por las chimeneas a cada segundo, devolvió la esperanza a los ingleses quienes sonrieron haciendo otro esfuerzo para seguir peleando, ahora sí podían soñar con la victoria.

- Esto es justicia- Remus esbozó una gran sonrisa encarando a Greyback una vez más quien se supo ahora en inferioridad de condiciones.

Los Lupin atacaron con más ímpetu logrando eliminar de una vez por todas al peligroso hombre lobo que lideraba a la sangrienta manada de bestias, mismas que aullaron con furia ante la caída de su líder, pero rápidamente fueron sometidos por los aurores recién llegados.

Los vampiros también se vieron en aprietos cuando unos potentes lumos solem fueron disparados a su dirección por una escuadra enfundada en túnicas color del sol y adornos rojizos que coordinaron a la perfección su ataque. Harry sonrió aliviado al verse libre de su oponente que tanto problemas le había causado desde el inicio.

- Lo logramos Alastor- sonrió Minerva levantando su mirada hacia el techo aliviada a pesar de que su cuerpo le doliera como nunca.

- Y creo que es momento de ir a otra parte- declaró éste con extrema seriedad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- lo miró profundamente recordando su anterior presentimiento.

- La carta decía que Hogwarts estaba bajo ataque- confesó esperando ser asesinado por no decirlo al momento.

La profesora se quedó impactada ante la declaración, no podía ser cierto, los niños, Hermione...su tez se tornó completamente pálida para luego colorearse de carmesí por la ira.

- ¡Atacan Hogwarts!- fue todo lo que dijo lanzando al aire una señal dirigida a la Orden, no podían perder más tiempo, esperaba que no fuera ya demasiado tarde.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- Nev, amor- llamó una pelirroja con cariño hacia el hombre sentado a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió éste con algo de sequedad.

- Ya te dije que lo siento, prometo no volver a arriesgarme así- suspiró bajando la mirada- Cuando Frank me abrazó lo comprendí todo- agregó levantándose de su cama pues ya estaba casi por completo recuperada.

El hombre suspiró.

- Sé que acostumbras arriesgarte por los que amas- le dijo suavizando su mirada y parándose de igual manera- Por eso te amo- sonrió acercando su mano para acariciar el rostro de su esposa- Es sólo que necesito estar seguro de que si algo malo me pasa, tú estarás para nuestro hijo- agregó.

- Nada malo va a pasarte, a ninguno- le sonrió la pecosa dejándose acariciar con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos dispuestos a besarse una vez más, cuando la varita del hombre comenzó a vibrar enérgicamente y segundos después la puerta que comunicaba su cuarto con Charlie Weasley se abrió de golpe.

- Voy con la Orden- declaró el pelirrojo aún con la bata del hospital puesta.

- De eso nada Charlie- negó su hermana acercándosele con una furiosa mirada- No arriesgué mi pellejo por ti para que ahora te largues así nada más- declaró con seriedad.

- Yo iré a averiguar qué sucede y ustedes se quedan aquí- intervino Neville con gesto decidido, ni su esposa ni su cuñado estaban en condiciones de luchar.

- Pero Neville...- ella no pudo formular la objeción pues unos gritos alertaron a los tres.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Charlie salió de la habitación a investigar antes de que los otros lo pudieran detener y antes de que pasara un minuto, el pecoso regresó corriendo- Están atacando San Mungo- declaró agitado.

- No puede ser- murmuró Ginny entre maldiciendo su suerte y agradecida de poder tener algo de acción, después de todo ella no había ido al peligro en esta ocasión y su esposo no le podía reclamar el defenderse.

- Tú te quedas aquí- dijo su marido, pero al ver la mirada incrédula de ella recordó algo muy importante: su mujer no era de esas que obedecían al marido, ni en un millón de años- Bien, sólo mantengámonos juntos- accedió resignado.

- Eso suena aceptable- ella lo besó en la mejilla recuperando su varita para cambiar su atuendo a uno más adecuado para lo que se avecinaba.

- Salgamos- los tres miembros de la Orden llegaron al vestíbulo donde los pacientes estaban siendo evacuados por algunos sanadores y doctores, además cinco aurores que custodiaban la entrada principal combatían ya contra unas criaturas semihumanas que rodeaban el mágico edificio.

- ¡Son esos pájaros del mal!- gruñó Ginny al reconocer a las arpías- Charlie, vete por los dragones ya, hoy tengo ganas de comer pollo rostizado- sonrió la mujer de una manera tan tétrica que su hermano asintió sin titubeos.

- Volveré tan pronto como pueda- dijo corriendo hacia el punto de aparición.

- Ayudemos a esas personas- sugirió Neville tomando de la mano a su peligrosa compañera.

Así, ambos se unieron a la defensa del hospital mágico atacando los puntos débiles que ya conocían de las arpías. Lucharon durante un tiempo considerable, pero no permitieron que ninguno de esos pajarracos ingresara al lugar, ya que los pacientes que no podían ser evacuados, estaban completamente indefensos dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Cuando la luna llena estuvo en su punto más alto, dos figuras aladas surcaron el cielo dibujando sus siluetas en todo el sitio, cosa que dibujó una enorme sonrisa en los aurores y miembros de la Orden.

- ¡Cúbranse!- gritó la voz de Charlie desde el lomo de un espléndido ridgeback noruego.

Los demás captaron el mensaje y convocaron un potente escudo al tiempo que los dos dragones lanzaban sus llamaradas que incineraron a las arpías restantes, ni siquiera sus plumas de hierro las pudieron proteger del fuego mágico. Inmediatamente se escucharon los vítores desde la tierra y el cielo. La amenaza no había podido con ellos y ahora era momento de limpiar los destrozos causados.

- Esto sí que es relajante- sonrió la pelirroja haciendo desaparecer los restos de las aves.

- Me alegro por ti- dijo su esposo tapándose la nariz con gesto asqueado ante el hedor de los cadáveres, su sensible olfato estaba acostumbrado a fragancias más delicadas.

Con la ayuda de los dragones fue relativamente sencillo terminar con los problemas del lugar, no hubo pérdidas humanas por fortuna y los heridos tenían la ventaja de estar ya en el hospital.

- ¿Qué querría la Orden?- murmuró Ginny pensativa.

- No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea ya no podré localizarla. Presiento que este ataque fue sólo una distracción- respondió el hombre Longbottom preocupado.

- ¿Una distracción? Yo creo que fue por aburrimiento porque no nos causaron muchos problemas- intervino Charlie contento ante su victoria.

- Pero nos hicieron perder mucho tiempo- insistió Neville con un mal presentimiento.

- Esperemos que todos estén bien- Gin lo tomó del brazo rogando porque sus palabras fueran verdad, esperaba que todos estuvieran bien.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

Owen acabó de enviar una carta con su lechuza marrón que salió despedida por una ventana que abrieron mágicamente sólo para ese propósito.

- ¿Estás segura que fue lo correcto?- inquirió el maduro hombre, no quería perder tiempo y la lechuza no era el medio más rápido de comunicación.

- No nos quedaban más opciones, la red flú está bloqueada, los patronus no pueden salir del castillo por culpa de la magia negra y no podemos darnos el lujo de mandar otro mensajero- asintió la castaña mujer mordiéndose el labio inferior ante su precaria situación.

Otra vibración más potente proveniente de la gran puerta, llamó su atención, los signos rúnicos resplandecían reforzando la entrada con su magia, pero no aguantarían por mucho tiempo más; el ambiente estaba tenso ya que los alumnos no se atrevían a hablar por el miedo y la incertidumbre, en diferentes grados claro.

- Van a entrar- musitó el profesor Nolan que estaba cerca de Owen, este último se limitó a asentir levantando su varita al mismo tiempo.

- Déjame dar el primer impacto, tengo algo en mente- declaró Hermione con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Los otros docentes asintieron dando unos pasos hacia atrás para darle espacio, ella inspiró profundamente mirando las caras angustiadas de sus alumnos, miró a sus hijos y sobrinos con cariño durante un tiempo considerable, no se había acercado a hablar con ellos por miedo, por cobardía...no se creía capaz de poder soportar la mirada cargada de odio de su hijo mayor, ni la duda en el rostro de sus sobrinos, ni el miedo de los más pequeños...pero se aseguraría de defenderlos con su vida.

- No sé qué nos depare el futuro- habló en voz alta rompiendo el silencio- Pero hay algo que he aprendido, el futuro no está escrito, nosotros hacemos nuestro propio destino...- declaró recordando las profecías que habían marcado su vida, pero que no la definieron, pues realmente sólo habían sido una guía para llegar a ese momento- Luchen por él- agregó con decisión girando el rostro hacia la puerta.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par con un gran estruendo, dejando ver a las docenas de encapuchados que avanzaron con sus varitas en alto. Ante eso, la mujer de rizos castaños lanzó un rayo hacia el techo y una lluvia de chispas rojizas cayó sobre los enmascarados convirtiendo sus varitas en dulces de regaliz, cosa que les causó una enorme confusión.

- ¡Ahora!- gritó Leitz a los estudiantes quienes tomaron las escobas y salieron disparados del Gran Comedor mientras los profesores comenzaban a pelear en pos de cubrir su retirada.

Draco observó toda la escena con interés, la mujer definitivamente era buena para planear estrategias efectivas, pero nada le impediría realizar su propósito. Fingió pelear contra sus subordinados aunque realmente se mantenía expectante para poder escapar del lugar sin que nadie lo notara. A lo lejos vio a Hermione luchar con ahínco descontando bastantes mortífagos con relativo esfuerzo, sonrió por ese hecho. Pareciera que sus "colegas" iban perdiendo ante la diferencia numérica y cuando ya saboreaba su victoria, seis figuras llegaron montadas en sus escobas para ayudar a los docentes en la lucha, eran esos odiosos enmascarados de verde y plata que proclamaban ser de sangre pura...el rubio esbozó una mueca el verlos y saber que eran alumnos del colegio mismos que probablemente conocía, pero sus identidades no le interesaban ahora, así que continuó analizando el panorama. Sprout combatía contra unos cinco enemigos mediante una especie de planta provista de innumerables tentáculos, Flitwick apenas podía moverse, pero con sus encantamientos mantenía a raya a sus atacantes, Barone y Nolan hacían equipo cubriéndose las espaldas para protegerse y descontar eficazmente a varios mortífagos, Trelawney parecía estar ausente de las cosas y lanzaba hechizos al azar que sorprendentemente (algunos) daban en el blanco, Vector seguía a Leitz por todos lados para esquivar ataques y lanzar respuestas con furia al igual que Sinistra quien seguía su ruta con el ceño fruncido, más cuando una herida cortó la carne de su brazo. Los de túnica verde estaban ya en el suelo combatiendo en círculos a los otros enmascarados y el rubio se percató de que usaban magia obscura sin titubeos y con una técnica que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, además parecían estar disfrutando del duelo más que sufriéndolo, si sobrevivían los sometería y obligaría a servirle; su vista regresó a la ojimiel que en ese momento lo miró instándole a que se moviera más rápido pues parecía que se había dado cuenta de su falta de esmero, él se reprendió al instante acelerando sus fingidos movimientos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando algunos de los mortífagos comenzaron a retroceder para ir en busca de los alumnos, pero este movimiento no pasó desapercibido por cierta castaña que se alertó de inmediato y convocó su escoba para salir disparada tras ellos, esto de igual manera lo vio el falso Malfoy y se dispuso a seguirla en el acto, era su oportunidad.

Los primos y hermanos volaban a toda velocidad detrás de los prefectos de su Casa quienes los conducían hacia la Sala Común donde se resguardarían un poco más y saldrían por las ventanas del castillo. No supieron por qué, pero repentinamente se vieron rezagados de su grupo y pronto tuvieron la sensación de ser perseguidos.

Frank gritó su rostro para ver que tras ellos, unos cinco encapuchados volaban a toda velocidad con la intención de detenerlos y probablemente de matarlos.

Lily se percató de ello y extrajo el Mapa del Merodeador de su túnica para buscar una ruta alternativa y perderlos, casi de inmediato reconoció un pasadizo y dando la contraseña, un cuadro se abrió dejando pasar a los jóvenes y cerrándose para los enmascarados que comenzaron a dispararle maldiciones.

- Eso estuvo cerca- bufó Sara abrazándose a su escoba donde también iba su hermano.

- No canten victoria- advirtió su prima ojiverde examinando el Mapa para descubrir que aún eran perseguidos, su hermano menor lo miraba también pues iba aferrado a su cintura.

Los seis chicos aumentaron la velocidad de su carrera para huir, aunque ya no estaban con sus compañeros no les importó buscarlos, salieron de nuevo hacia uno de los corredores principales del lugar cuando los de adelante escucharon una exclamación seguida por un sonido de impacto, cuando voltearon, Sirius estaba en el suelo a causa de un conjuro de sus perseguidores que casi les daban alcance, antes esto, los jóvenes regresaron por su primo bajando de las escobas y sacando sus varitas. Ahora no podían huir.

Los cinco mortífagos se detuvieron también bajando al suelo y levantando sus varitas.

- Parece que hemos sacando el premio mayor- rió malévolamente uno de ellos.

- Ni crean que será sencillo deshacerse de nosotros- retó el joven Longbottom ayudando a su primo y mejor amigo a incorporarse.

Los de túnica negra sonrieron a través de sus blancas máscaras y comenzaron a atacar, a pesar de que los menores eran buenos en los duelos, no sabían combatir muy bien la magia negra, menos cuando sus oponentes eran unos tramposos salvajes y mucho más experimentados que ellos.

Unos minutos después se dieron cuenta de su inferioridad de condiciones, así que trataron de tomar sus escobas nuevamente, pero estas explotaron antes de que pudieran tocarlas dejándolos acorralados. Los mayores se colocaron delante de los dos más jóvenes dispuestos a dar la cara si pretendían matarlos.

Justo en el momento en el que esperaban el primer impacto de las maldiciones, uno de los cuadros cercanos se abrió y una figura se acercó a ellos montada en su escoba, a la altura de los mortífagos dio un salto noqueando a un individuo. La figura envestida en una elegante túnica color verde pastel, lanzó varios hechizos rápidamente que derribaron a dos hombres más, los dos restantes se lanzaron a atacarla, pero ella los esquivó mandándoles hechizos no verbales con el fin de despistarlos y mandarlos a volar de una buena vez...al no quedar ningún enemigo en pie, la mujer de rizos volteó a ver a los jóvenes con una expresión consternada y su respiración agitada por el miedo, por unos segundo creyó que no llegaría a tiempo.

- ¡Mamá!- reconoció Lily entre sorprendida y aliviada.

- ¿Están bien?- preguntó de inmediato mirándolos con angustia y examinándolos rápidamente, ellos asintieron mientras la mujer dirigía su mirada hacia el amarillento pergamino que sostenía su hija- Busca la ruta más corta y despejada hacia el despacho de Minerva- le ordenó

- ¿Qué?- la joven de ojos verdes trató de esconder el Mapa.

- Por favor Lily, sé que ese es el Mapa del Merodeador, en mi juventud lo usamos muchas veces y veo que ahora lo tienen ustedes- explicó con una sonrisa que se veía fuera de lugar ante su apariencia agitada y su ceja sangrante- No hay tiempo que perder, deben ir al Cuartel de la Orden ya- instó.

- ¿Tan grave es?-

- Los buscan a ustedes por ser hijos nuestros Bill, así que deben protegerse a toda costa, deprisa, los escoltaré hasta allá- apuró comenzando a correr por los pasillos siguiendo la ruta sugerida por el Mapa.

- Mamá, el profesor Malfoy nos sigue- soltó James con un tono preocupado.

- ¿Qué?- las castaña se giró extrañada divisando una cabellera platinada volando hacia ellos, no quiso detenerse para que los alcanzara, pero aún así lo hizo.

El rubio sonrió al ver a la comitiva y aumentó la velocidad para finalmente aterrizar frente a ellos cortándoles el paso sutilmente, los menores lo miraron con suspicacia y la adulta con algo de extrañeza al no esperar verlo ahí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno no tenemos tiempo, debo ocultar a los chicos, por favor cúbrenos, estoy algo cansada...- comenzó a decir la mujer hiperventilando, pero él se limitó a sonreírle.

- No te preocupes, ya todo está bien- declaró evidenciando que él no estaba agitado en lo absoluto, es más, ni un sólo cabello estaba fuera de su lugar a pesar del reciente vuelo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó Hermione confundida mientras comenzaba a preocuparse, algo en su pecho le gritaba peligro.

- A que ahora los invitados de honor puede unirse a la fiesta- soltó con naturalidad a lo que los chicos retrocedieron aferrando sus varitas.

- Draco, me estás confundiendo, quítate o deja de retrasarnos- la mujer tragó saliva sonoramente al verse en una situación en la cual no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía.

- Algunas veces veo con disgusto cómo tus sentimientos interfieren tan drásticamente con tu inteligencia- sonrió acercándose lentamente a ella hasta rozar su oído con su boca- Mía...-

Ante esas palabras, la mujer se paralizó por completo, su sangre se heló al instante y a punto estuvo de sufrir un paro cardiaco, retrocedió unos pasos para mirar al hombre a los ojos y ahí lo supo...esos ojos color mercurio eran crueles y observándolos con detenimiento no pudo ver el característico tono azulado de su amigo, sino que distinguió un intenso brillo escarlata, el mismo brillo que muchas veces la despertaba por la noche, además le había susurrado el nombre que solamente ese ser le dijo en el pasado...entonces comprendió todo, el por qué Draco se notaba diferente, por qué ya nunca le decía Mione, la excesiva desconfianza de su familia, los comentarios velados, el sabor diferente de sus labios...¡No! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Era Él! ¡Se había entregado a ese maldito engendro! ¡Ese despreciable ser la había engañado! ¡Era el causante de todas sus desgracias y se hacía pasar por su querido amigo!

La mujer se quedó unos instantes incapaz de articular palabra solamente era capaz de mover un poco sus labios tratando de que algún sonido saliera por su garganta y un miedo terrible se apoderó de su ser, pues sabía que no podía vencerlo en su actual condición.

- No...- musitó con voz estrangulada ante la mirada interrogante de los menores, quienes no entendían muy bien la situación, sólo notaban el creciente nerviosismo de la adulta.

- Te dije que no moriría- sonrió el hombre convirtiendo su varita en la espada de Slytherin con elegantes incrustaciones, la levantó en el aire hundiéndola en un parpadeo en pleno cuerpo de la aún impactada mujer quien no pudo más que soltar una exclamación de dolor y sorpresa al sentir el agudo filo del arma atravesarla- Ojo por ojo querida- declaró el hombre con una satisfecha sonrisa procediendo a sacar el arma ensangrentada con deleite a lo que la mujer se llevó ambas manos a su herida en un movimiento instintivo.

Un rayo seguido de otros cinco, impactaron súbitamente al hombre, pero no le hicieron más que rasguños y provocaron su ira, él miró hacia los rostros furiosos y despavoridos de los menores.

- ¡¿Qué carajo hiciste maldito?- bramó Sirius con una ira ciega.

- ¡Lo sabíamos! ¡No eres más que un traidor!- se le unió Frank alarmado.

Los otros veían con horror cómo la castaña se hincaba al ser ya incapaz de mantenerse en pie por la herida sangrante de su abdomen y se asustaron mucho al ver tanta sangre acumulándose en un charco alrededor de ella.

- Críos idiotas- rió el supuesto Draco levantando su arma manchada de carmesí para observarla con placer- ¿Sabes Mía? El color de tu sangre es el más perfecto rojo que existe, me pregunto si la de tus retoños se parecerá un poco- declaró divertido convirtiendo la espada en su varita nuevamente.

- ¡Te vamos a...!- Bill se puso rojo de furia blandiendo su varita.

- ¡No te atrevas!- gritó la ojimiel incorporándose con visible esfuerzo levantando su propia varita para apuntar al hombre mientras sentía que la vida se le escapaba por la herida- ¡Lárguense!- agregó dirigiéndose a los chicos.

- ¡No vamos a dejarte así mamá!- chilló histérica su única hija saliendo del shock inicial.

- ¡No pueden quedarse! ¡Él es Voldemort!- confesó con ira señalando al rubio quien mantuvo su malévola sonrisa.

Esa declaración produjo otro impacto seguido de un mayor nerviosismo.

- Conmovedor, pero, honestamente Mía ¿crees que los dejaré marchar?- inquirió con fingida incredulidad.

- Tendrás..que hacerlo..- lo retó lanzándole un rayo, pero el hombre conjuró una gran pared de hielo bloqueando la huída de los chicos al tiempo que esquivaba los intentos de ataque por parte de la mujer que no paraba de sangrar aún cuando había tratado de cerrar su herida. Ella lanzó entonces una potente llamarada de fuego hacia la pared por lo que el hombre se vio obligado a tomar medidas.

- ¡Crucio!- seguido a la maldición, un alarido de dolor se dejó escuchar mientras la mujer se desplomaba sin fuerzas en el suelo comenzando a convulsionar ante la horrorizada mirada de los otros quienes al querer intervenir, fueron arrojados violentamente contra una de las paredes laterales donde sus varitas cayeron por arte de magia- ¿Te duele?- preguntó el rubio acercándose lentamente a la castaña que hizo una mueca amarga.

- Déjalos...ir...- logró articular sin poder evitar que un hilillo de sangre escurriera por sus labios.

- Petición denegada- dijo él semi agachado para ver el semblante evidentemente débil de la mujer mientras que él seguía tan pulcro como siempre, lo cual contrastaba enormemente con la situación, viró su rostro y se irguió para encaminarse hacia los menos que apenas se estaban incorporando.

- Voldemort...- trató de gritar la mujer reclamando su atención nuevamente- Si les..haces..daño..te juro..que no descan..saré...hasta exterminarte...- lo amenazó con dificultad pues con un hechizo no verbal trataba de detener la hemorragia, pero no le estaba resultando así que dedujo que era por las propiedades mágicas del arma.

- Ya hablaremos si es que sobrevives- le sonrió el otro con descaro.

- ¡Mamá!- la ojiverde trató de acercársele, pero el hombre la tomó bruscamente de la muñeca impidiéndoselo.

- Ustedes vendrán conmigo- dijo él muy quitado de la pena mientras su prisionera se revolvía furiosa tratando de soltarse mientras numerosos lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos.

- ¡Suéltala!- gritó Sirius dispuesto a golpear a su profesor, pero algo más sucedió antes de eso.

Un potente rayo azulado pasó al lado del rubio impactando la pared de hielo destruyéndola por completo en un gran estruendo, luego una figura envestida en una túnica negra y máscara blanca se aproximó a ellos con la varita en alto.

- Suéltala- repitió con voz firme quitándose la máscara para revelar su identidad.

- Zabini- reconoció el otro dejando a la joven de lado quien se arrodilló junto a su madre a lo que los demás la imitaron sin pensarlo- ¿Qué se supone haces aquí?- inquirió con una fría cólera.

- Cumplir con una promesa. Lo correcto- confesó dedicándole una breve mirada a la mujer herida quien se la devolvió completamente alarmada.

- Eres un imbécil. Te ofrecí todo y decides rechazarlo por estupideces- escupió su Señor.

- No son estupideces, más ahora que sé quién eres- lo miró profundamente con sus ojos color del pasto llenos de desprecio- Un muerto, un parásito que usa a los demás para sus propósitos-

- Tu insolencia sólo puede acabar de una manera- dijo el otro bajando su varita- Zabini, te ordeno que mates a uno de esos chiquillos en este momento- dijo con tono autoritario.

Blaise supo que solamente tenía dos opciones, pero antes ya había decidido cuál tomar, pues esa era la única correcta, cerró sus ojos unos segundos tratando de poner en su mente los recuerdos más felices que tenía: el rostro de Pansy, la sonrisa de Robert...por un instante saboreó los labios de su esposa, rememoró el amor que compartían y supo que era el final...abrió sus orbes que brillaron como nunca antes y sonrió.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- exclamó el moreno.

Lo que pasó después no duró más que unos segundos, pero pareció más tiempo, el rayo verdoso salió disparado no hacia los menores sino directo al líder de los mortífagos que se impresionó al principio pues no esperaba ese gramo de valentía, pero reaccionó deprisa y gracias a los reflejos de buscador con los que el cuerpo del rubio contaba, esquivó a la muerte por milímetros arrojándose al suelo.

Ante esto, el mortífago sonrió con algo de sarcasmo- Lo siento- murmuró siendo esas sus últimas palabras pues enseguida un par de lenguas de fuego salieron de su pecho cerrándose sobre su corazón, estrujándolo con violencia, arrebatándole finalmente la vida mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba y su alma salía en un último suspiro de alivio.

Así fue como los días de Blaise Zabini sobre la Tierra terminaron, así fue como finalmente encontró la redención de su alma, dando la vida por una buena causa, así había pagado los años de su juventud en los que torturó y mató a tantas personas inocentes, su error en seguir a un demente que lo condujo a Azkabán donde desperdició muchos años de su vida sin poder estar con su familia...después de eso se había vuelto a equivocar aunque ya no valía nada esa nefasta promesa porque se había redimido, a pesar de que probablemente todos lo recordarían como un vil asesino de dogma elitista y repulsión hacia los muggles, a pesar de que arrojaran su cadáver en un mugroso pozo, de que su nombre fuera un tabú para futuras generaciones y que el mundo lo odiara...lo único que sabía era que su hijo lo recordaría con orgullo y su mujer con amor y él los cuidaría desde donde quiera que estuviese esperando el día en que volvieran a verse; tal vez en otra vida tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz...

- ¡NO! ¡Papá!- gritó una voz estridente y llena de dolor. Un joven de túnica verde llegó saltando de su escoba para arrodillarse al lado del cuerpo de su progenitor, retirando la máscara plateada para dejar ver su rostro cubierto de lágrimas por el dolor de saber que jamás tendría a su padre a su lado. Tras él aterrizaron otros cinco enmascarados reuniéndose a su alrededor en gesto protector y solidario.

- Así que el hijo resultó un traidor también- declaró Voldemort con asco viendo al joven slytherin abrazar a su padre muerto y reconociéndolo con uno de esos Reins Blut.

Frank y Bill no podían comprender todo lo que pasaba, trataban de alentar a los pequeños que se notaban sumamente aterrados, James de hecho no se separaba de su madre quien había conseguido detener un poco el sangrado, pero estaba pálida y no podía incorporarse, todo su cuerpo le dolía espantosamente y se sentía mareada e inútil por ello.

Sirius estaba algo alejado y aún impactado por todo lo sucedido, observaba el cuerpo del señor Zabini con asombro, pues ese hombre había muerto al tratar de ayudarlos, miró a su madre temiendo que ella también acabara así, no quería eso...ahora veía el dolor de su supuesto enemigo Zabini con arrepentimiento, más al descubrir que ellos eran los mencionados Reins Blut que ayudaban a combatir a los mortífagos y se arrepintió profundamente por haberlo odiado tanto e insultado sin motivos reales, pues su padre había dado la vida por la de ellos a pesar de ni siquiera conocerlos.

- ¡Voy a matarte!- rugió Robert incorporándose con varita en mano y respaldado de sus amigos que también se retiraron sus máscaras, no tenían motivos para ocultarse más.

Lily miró con asombro a su no amigo slytherin entendiendo muchas cosas, desde sus ausencias hasta las heridas de su hombro, ellos habían peleado contra las arpías salvando a su tía Ginny y tío Charlie, ellos eran los nuevos héroes, ellos eran los valientes que combatían contra las fuerzas del mal ocultos bajo su fría máscara...y sintió una punzada de dolor al ver la agonía en los ojos del chico, supo entonces que sentía algo por él y se asustó como nunca de que algo malo pudiera pasarle.

- Robert...- llamó angustiada.

- Váyanse de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos- dijo William con firmeza.

- Pero...-

- Lilian- el ojiverde le habló más tranquilo- Huye...- le dijo con súplica sin poder decirle lo que su silencio gritaba, ella derramó lágrimas asintiendo y tratando de incorporar a su madre.

- No..déjame...- negó la mujer con esfuerzo- Corran ustedes...yo...estaré bien- agregó con tono autoritario y tratando de sonar segura, por un segundo vio el destello azulado de los ojos de su hijo mayor quien jaló a sus hermanos para huir por el pasillo sin decir palabra seguido de sus primos mientras su madre le sonreía dulcemente, aliviada de que por lo menos él le obedeciera.

Robert miró al la joven castaña dedicándole una última mirada y en su mente quedaron guardadas las palabras 'te quiero' que no pudo decirle.

- Tan imbécil como el padre, Zabini- soltó el rubio negando con la cabeza.

Los chicos le miraron con ira preparando sus varitas; combatieron con su artillería pesada, pero era claro que no podrían ganar pues el hombre era un maestro de las artes obscuras. Después de un tiempo comenzaron a debilitarse y supieron que lo más seguro era que perdieran la vida pues su oponente se veía como si nada. Ahora sabían que ese ser era Voldemort, del cual supuestamente debía huir, pero no lo harían pues querían acabar con todo el dolor y el sufrimiento de una vez por todos, sin embargo estaban perdieron la pelea.

- Qué patéticos son ¿y se hacen llamar sangre pura?- Él enarcó una ceja harto de los mocoso insolentes- Pero se acabó el juego- con esto, les lanzó la maldición asesina repetidas veces en unos segundos para acabar con todos de una buena vez, pero un potente escudo dorado se interpuso entre los rayos y los chicos que casi había aceptado su inminente muerte y se sorprendieron de la barrera.

El rubio hizo una mueca de ira al ver a la castaña levemente incorporada salvar a los críos, y de su cuerpo expidió una onda de energía que destrozó el escudo mandando a volar a los slytherin haciéndoles varias heridas para dejarlos fuera de combate, así también la ojimiel no pudo resistir más y se desmayó totalmente exhausta.

Los chicos llegaron al Cuartel por la chimenea siendo Bill el último en aterrizar, todos se limpiaron el hollín en silencio, consternados por lo recién pasado, la castaña lloraba profusamente mientras Sara se aferraba a la mano de su hermano mayor con temor, Frank se dejó caer en un sofá suspirando y Sirius se pasó una mano por su cabello en señal de preocupación mientras James comenzó a gritar tratando de regresar a la chimenea, pero su hermano lo tomó de la mano con fuerza.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Debo ir con mamá!- chilló el ojimiel con furia, nunca lo habían visto así.

- Imposible- negó el castaño.

- ¡¿Por qué? ¡Apoyo a James! ¡Que tú la odies no te da derecho a impedirnos regresar a ayudarla!- se descontroló Lily dejándose llevar por la desesperación.

- ¡No la odio!- negó su mellizo indignado.

- ¡¿Ah no? ¡Pues se lo gritaste en la cara hace unas horas!- espetó ella.

Ante eso, el ojiazul no tuvo palabras que formular pues ella tenía razón, eso había dicho.

- Tranquilícense- medió Bill- No podemos regresar porque tía Hermione nos dijo que huyéramos, no podemos desobedecerla después de esto- razonó.

- ¿Debemos escondernos aquí y esperar?- inquirió Frank no menos frustrado, temía por su tía y por sus padres, no quería quedarse sin hacer algo.

- De momento sí, debemos confiar en nuestros padres- asintió el pelirrojo sensatamente.

- ¡Te lo dije!- exclamó de pronto Lily en otro acceso de rabia- ¡Te dije que Robert no era malo! ¡Nos ayudó! ¡Y tú te comportaste con él como un tonto, malcriado, egoísta egocéntrico! ¡Su padre nos ayudó!- gritó empujando al castaño contra la pared dándole golpeas en el pecho a lo que él no se resistió.

- Lo sé...- musitó.

- ¡¿Lo sabes? ¡Y de qué sirve ahora eso? ¡Eres un estúpido!- siguió ella- ¡Tal vez no los volvamos a ver! ¡Ni a él ni a mamá!- espetó con lágrimas furiosas.

- ¡Lo sé!- gritó él frustrado tomándola de los hombros- ¡Lo sé y lo siento! ¡Me siento terrible ¿sabes? ¡Sé que soy una basura ¿de acuerdo?- soltó liberando un poco de su culpa- Perdóname- con esto la abrazó fraternalmente llorando en su hombro como un niño pequeño, ella lo estrechó también llorando comprendiendo cómo se sentía su mellizo y decidiendo que de nada valían ya los reclamos.

Súbitamente, escucharon un ruido en el lugar y, por instinto, Bill congeló mágicamente a su hermana y a James y los cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad de Sirius.

- Ah, pero si son los mestizos asquerosos y traidores de la sangre- dijo el quejumbroso elfo doméstico entrando a la sala.

- ¡Kreacher!- Frank se incorporó rápidamente- ¡Avisa a nuestros padres que estamos aquí! ¡Y que Hogwarts está en problemas!- ordenó esperanzado.

- Kreacher no haría semejante cosa por un sucio traidor- escupió la criatura.

- ¿Qué dices? Te lo ordeno Kreacher, mi padre es ti amo así que deber obedecernos- esperó Lily con ira, quería que alguien ayudara a su madre.

- No, ese sucio mestizo no es amo de Kreacher- negó el elfo con repulsión- Kreacher tiene un amo más honorable, un verdadero Black- rió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?- reclamó Bill temiendo lo peor.

- Así es, el último de los Black es mi amo- confesó dichoso.

Entonces todos supieron quién era y unos instantes después escucharon un plop que heló sus venas, más cuando la macabra figura de un rubio platinado entró a la habitación con paso elegante aunque levemente despeinado.

- Vaya, tal parece que volvemos a encontrarnos- saludó con cinismo.

- ¡¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mamá?- espetó Sirius levantando la mano amenazadoramente.

- No vine a hablar, sólo a llevármelos- sonrió el adulto examinándolos cuando notó que dos mocosos hacían falta- ¿Dónde están los otros dos?-

- ¿Quiénes?- inquirió Frank como quien no quiere la cosa.

- No juegues conmigo pequeño Longbottom- siseó el hombre- ¿Dónde está el otro Potter y la chica Weasley?-

- Los dejamos en el castillo, por seguridad- intervino Lily mintiendo a pesar del miedo.

- Kreacher sólo los vio a ellos, amo- confesó el elfo deseoso de serle útil.

- ¡Cállate! No pedí tu opinión- dijo el hombre irritado- Bien- suspiró, podría usar Legeremancia para averiguar la verdad, pero perdería tiempo y no quería que alguien más interviniese, además con esos cuatro bastaría para vengarse de los padres, así que decidió conformarse con el set incompleto, se los llevaría a ellos y luego mataría a los restantes.

* * *

**Perdón por la inmensa demora...estaba como loca con unos proyectos, en fin, espero subir el próximo capi más rápido. Gracias nuevamente a belen por tu apoyo y comentarios (leí la info de la peli y este miércoles me lancé a verla, sinceramente me gustó porque hay más detalles, tú ya la viste tmb supongo?; gracias Elisa Li Kinomoto por tu comentario, espero que este episodio también te haya gustado y hola mariela, ya actualicé jjajaj no te preocupes, no abandono.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	33. Dame Fuerzas

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Dame fuerzas**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Puedo sentir tu inmenso dolor,_

_sabes que nunca he sido ajeno a tus sentimientos,_

_creo que compartimos un lazo especial_

_y me alegro de ser hijo tuyo;_

_jamás te juzgaré por algo que no viví,_

_así que no te preocupes por eso._

_Ahora más que nunca necesito que abras los ojos,_

_me siento solo y desorientado,_

_por favor despierta...mamá, despierta._

_-James Edward Potter-

* * *

_

Un ojiverde corría furioso desde los lindes del Bosque Prohibido donde ya podía observar los cuerpos de varios encapuchados tirados en el pasto, los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix lo seguían de cerca no menos furiosos, pues Ojo Loco no les había informado nada sobre el ataque al Colegio y eso era algo imperdonable, pues muchas de las personas que les importaban se encontraban ahí y ellos había creído ilusamente que estarían seguras mientras ellos peleaban, ¡qué ingenuos habían sido!

Cuando pasaron la puerta principal, divisaron más cuerpos calcinados y un escalofrío recorrió sus columnas, al parecer la situación realmente era difícil, así que corrieron más rápido hasta llegar a su objetivo: el Gran Comedor, donde la batalla entre el puñado de profesores y mortífagos se daba. No perdieron ni un segundo más y comenzaron a luchar contra los enmascarados con toda la energía que les quedaba. En unos cuantos minutos pudieron neutralizar a sus enemigos gracias a su esfuerzo combinado y a que realmente ya no quedaban tantos como al inicio.

- Owen- la directora de Hogwarts se aproximó al profesor de barba de chivo quien estaba sentado en el suelo sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de la profesara Vector y de sus ojos salían lágrimas de dolor y de rabia.

- Minerva... ¡oh Minerva! ¡Ella me salvó! ¡Me salvó y perdió su vida!- declaró con pena mientras la profesora Aurora Sinistra veía la escena con impotencia, tal vez la época de la timidez debía legar a su fin si estaban tan cerca de la muerte.

- Tranquilo Owen- dijo la anciana mujer también apenada por su colega y notando con tristeza cómo los demás profesores se veían sumamente heridos- ¿Dónde están los alumnos?- inquirió de pronto al percatarse de la ausencia de los menores, esto la alteró sobremanera.

- A salvo en sus Salas Comunes- respondió Sinistra adelantándose para colocarse al lado de Owen en señal de apoyo.

Sin dudarlo más, tres aurores de los recién llegados corrieron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor esperando que sus hijos se hubiesen refugiado juntos en ese lugar, además supusieron que se encontraban con Hermione pues no habían encontrado señales de ella en su recorrido por el castillo.

Todavía les faltaba un buen trecho para llegar a la Torre, sin embargo vieron cómo un corredor adyacente era iluminado súbitamente por una luz cegadora que indicaba el uso de una gran cantidad de magia, Harry la reconoció como algo familiar, su misma magia se agitó ante el estruendo y, por impulso, viró en pos de esa fuente de energía. Los demás lo siguieron sin hacer preguntas pues estaban tan intrigados y angustiados como él.

Cuando llegaron al corredor, pudieron ver a ocho figuras desplomadas, seis de las cuales portaban una capa verdosa y se notaban muy jóvenes, otra figura era la de un mortífago y la última era la de una mujer de túnica verde pastel y de rizos castaños por cabellera...

- ¡Hermione!- gritó el ojiverde al reconocerla. Corrió a su lado sumamente asustado, pues la sangre que la bañaba no era la de otros, sino que era la de ella...- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó colocando delicadamente la cabeza de su aún esposa sobre sus piernas mientras la examinaba cuidadosamente, descubriendo con horror la gran herida que ostentaba en su abdomen y en donde su piel estaba en carne viva- ¿Herm?- la llamó con suavidad al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y de la extrema palidez de la castaña, temiendo que quizás hubiese llegado demasiado tarde...pero tomó su pulso y suspiró aliviado al encontrarlo presente.

- Éstos están vivos- anunció Ron tratando de hacer otra cosa para evitar derrumbarse al ver a su mejor amiga en tal condición- Y creo que ahora sabemos quiénes son los ReinsBlut- agregó refiriéndose al grupo de chicos.

- Y este es el cadáver de Zabini Sr.- señaló Luna frunciendo el ceño al detectar dos trozos de madera en el suelo- Son las varitas de Bill y Sara...- musitó temiendo lo peor mientras su marido corría a su lado para examinar las mencionadas varitas.

- Herm necesita ir a San Mungo, yo iré a revisar la Torre para buscar a los chicos- propuso el pelirrojo tratando de mantener la cabeza fría ante la situación tan angustiante, su mejor amiga estaba herida mortalmente y sus hijos podrían estar...no, no podía decir la palabra, ni pensarlo.

- También están las varitas de Lily, James, Sirius y Frank...- agregó la rubia recogiendo los demás palitos de madera con notorio nerviosismo.

- ¡Maldita sea!- gritó el ojiverde cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no podía estar pasándole esto, no era posible. La situación le preocupaba mucho, pero debía hacer algo al respecto y no perder más tiempo. Se puso de pie con su esposa en brazos- Vayan a buscar a los chicos, Merlín quiera que los encuentren sanos y salvos, yo iré a San Mungo. Avísenme si pasa algo.- dijo con los ojos vidriosos pues temía muchísimo por su familia, pues sentía que el amor de su vida se le estaba escapando poco a poco a pesar de tenerla entre sus brazos.

El matrimonio Weasley asintió echando a correr por el pasillo, mientras Harry levantó su varita para levitar los otros siete cuerpos y así correr a toda velocidad rumbo al despacho de la directora donde el preocupado cuadro de Albus Dumbledore observó cómo desaparecía por la chimenea llevando a su nieta en brazos gravemente herida.

Potter apareció en el lobby del hospital mágico tan pronto como pudo, pero se encontró con un completo desastre, los sanadores corrían de un lado a otro ayudando a los heridos que llegaban segundo a segundo, además se notaba que algo había pasado en el lugar puesto que se encontraba algo dañado en varios sitios. El ojiverde no quiso perder más tiempo en deducir lo pasado, así que comenzó a buscar a un medimago, cuando divisó al que anteriormente había tratando a su esposa y a Ginny, no dudó más.

- ¡Sanador Baldwin!- exclamó con cierta desesperación en la voz, cosa que provocó que el aludido se frenara en seco a pesar de verse sumamente ocupado.

- Señor Potter, ¿qué...?- calló bruscamente al ver el cuerpo pálido de la mujer que el pelinegro llevaba entre sus brazos y los siete cuerpos que flotaban tras su figura- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Sanadores, necesito apoyo!- exclamó al tiempo que le arrebataba mediante un hechizo a la mujer para llevarla a urgencias y otros dos sanadores se hacían cargo de los siete individuos restantes.

- ¡Espere! ¡No puedo separarme de mi esposa!- gritó tratando de seguir al medimago, pero una sanadora le cortó el paso nada sutilmente.

- Permítame curarlo por favor- ofreció gentilmente refiriéndose a la sangre que lo ensuciaba por doquier, cosa que exasperó al otro.

- ¡Estoy bien! ¡No es mi sangre, sino la de ella! ¡Quiero estar con ella por favor!- insistió tratando de pasar, pero la sanadora lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro.

- Señor, por favor, comprenda...- se excusó mostrando signos de fatiga, después de todo no habían descansado en un largo tiempo.

- ¡Harry!- una voz conocida distrajo al pelinegro de sus intentos frenéticos de seguir a Hermione- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Neville llegando a su lado con ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Estás muy herido!- agregó la voz de Ginny con angustia mientras procedía a examinar a su amigo- ¡¿Qué pasó?- reiteró finalmente.

El aludido miró a su amigos como si nos lo viera, su mente estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer o decir, estaba terriblemente asustado por su esposa y también por el paradero de los menores, todo parecía tan trágico que pensó que era una pesadilla, pero un fuerte dolor en su pecho le dijo que era la realidad...

- ¡Contesta!- se exasperó la pelirroja al verlo como perdido en sus pensamientos.

Antes de que pudiera emitir palabra, de las chimeneas comenzaron a arribar los profesores de Hogwarts malheridos, con el fin de ser atendidos de inmediato, cuestión que sólo logró alterar más a Ginny.

- ¡Harry! ¡¿Qué pasó?- intervino Neville comenzado a alterarse también.

- ¡Neville! ¡Ginny! ¿Están bien?- una cuarta figura se les acercó con gesto preocupado al verlos en una situación de desespero.

- ¡No! ¡Queremos saber qué está pasando! ¡¿Por qué hay profesores heridos llegando?- bramó la pelirroja harta de ser ignorada.

- Todo pasó muy rápido...- Remus se pasó una mano por su cabellera arena- Un numeroso grupo de mortífagos y criaturas, atacaron el Ministerio y estábamos perdiendo, pero llegaron los aurores de otros países a ayudarnos con lo que pudimos vencer...- comenzó a explicar con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro lleno de cortes y cicatrices.

- Aquí también atacaron las arpías, pero Charlie trajo a los dragones y las derrotamos- acotó el hombre Longbottom con el ceño fruncido.

- Atacaron simultáneamente Hogwarts, ¿verdad?- dedujo Ginny en un tono de fatalidad.

- Sí- asintió el ex licántropo- Pero pudimos llegar a su ayuda y acabamos con los mortífagos que quedaban- agregó rápidamente antes de que la mujer explotara.

- ¿Y los chicos? ¿Dónde están?- antes de recibir una respuesta, dos figuras salieron disparadas de las chimeneas.

Ambos se veían sumamente agitados, el pelirrojo tenía el rostro coloreado por la furia, mientras que la rubia estaba a punto de llorar.

- No están Harry ¡No están!- le gritó el ojiazul nada más al verlo mientras se desplomaba contra una pared en señal de derrota y frustración.

- ¿Quiénes no están?- inquirió Neville temiendo lo peor.

- Nuestros hijos...- musitó Harry ya con los ojos llorosos, eran las dos primeras palabras que decía desde que los Longbottom lo habían encontrado y eran las peores...no están...los Longbottom se quedaron en shock ante tal declaración...no están...

- ¡HARRY!- un grito desgarrador inundó la sala, un grito histérico proveniente de una mujer de bata blanca que acababa de materializarse de la nada a unos pasos del aludido portando un rostro desencajado por el dolor, la culpa y la desesperación- ¡Los chicos!- chilló aferrándose al hombre como si su vida dependiese de ello- ¡Les dije que huyeran al Cuartel! ¡Les dije...!- pronto no pudo articular más palabras y varios medimagos aparecieron para separarla del hombre y regresarla a la sala de urgencias de donde no tenían la menor de idea de cómo había desaparecido...

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡Hermione!- explotó la pelirroja desesperada al ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado tan deplorable. Pero lo que había dicho la había dejado preocupada, vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Harry desaparecía por una de las chimeneas y no dudó en seguirlo.

El ojiverde de gafas aterrizó en la sala de Grimmauld Place donde el anciano elfo doméstico daba saltitos de felicidad.

- ¡Kreacher!- lo llamó con furia- ¡¿Dónde están los chicos?- exclamó mirándolo fijamente.

- Kreacher no sabe de qué está hablando el sucio mestizo- rió la criatura con descaro.

- ¡Escucha...!- pero decidió inspirar profundamente tratando de pensar con claridad, al ver que sus otros cuatro amigos llegaban, recitó un hechizo de localización que Hermione le enseñara hace ya mucho tiempo.

Una leve capa de polvo dibujó el contorno de su capa de invisibilidad, así que se acercó para jalarla, revelando a dos de los menores que buscaban tan afanosamente.

- ¡Sara!- exclamó Ron despetrificándola al tiempo que la estrechaba con sus musculosos brazos aliviado de verla sana y salva, pronto Luna se les unió.

- ¿Y Frank?- cuestionó Ginny buscando a su hijo por todas partes.

- ¡Se los llevó! ¡Se los llevó!- chilló la niña mientras lloraba desconsolada.

- ¿Qué?- musitó Harry mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo menor.

- Él se los llevó- musitó James con miedo en la voz- Le clavó una espada a mamá...mató al señor Zabini...nos persiguió...y se llevó a los demás- explicó entrecortadamente tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Quién?- le preguntó Neville con una fría cólera que jamás habían visto en su noble carácter.

- Mamá dijo que era Voldemort...yo lo sospeché...nos tomó por sorpresa...- murmuró el menor con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y culpa.

- ¿Quién hijo?- preguntó su padre con un matiz salvaje en la voz, mataría al responsable de dañar a su familia.

- Malfoy- soltó llanamente a lo que el ojiverde se incorporó de un salto mientras su rostro se contraía en una mueca de ira, cerró con fuerza sus puños, rechinando sus dientes de tan fuerte que apretó su mandíbula, luego golpeó una pared al tiempo que soltaba un grito repleto de impotencia y frustración.

Comenzó a arrojar cualquier objeto que se le pusiera enfrente soltando maldiciones con cada respiración, pateó cuanto mueble había y, aunque no dijo nada, los demás sabían exactamente lo que pensaba, ellos también se sentían los seres más idiotas del mundo al haber sido tal vilmente engañados, al tener tan cerca a su peor enemigo e ignorarlo, al haberlo tratado como si nada...ahora pagaban caro ese descuido.

- ¡Voy a matarlo!- gritó finalmente Ron dejando a su hija en el suelo.

- Si les hace algo a los chicos...- la amenaza incompleta de Neville transmitía la misma furia que el grito de su cuñado. Mientras que Ginny se había soltado a llorar por la furia y el dolor recargada en hombro de Luna quien exhibía una de sus más tristes miradas.

- Carta holográfica...- declaró la rubia tomando lentamente un pergamino sellado que arrojó a la chimenea para prenderle fuego sin esperar la autorización de nadie.

Los demás enfocaron su atención en el fuego cuando medio cuerpo, del ahora tan odiado rubio, apareció para decirles su mensaje.

_Mortales inmundos,_

_Supongo que a estas alturas sabrán ya quién soy, Lord Voldemort, y que el verdadero Malfoy sigue tan muerto como hace tantos años ya. Quiero decirles que tengo en mi poder a sus asquerosos hijos, dos de ellos se me escaparon, pero no importa demasiado. Me enteré que derrotaron a mi ejército y realmente estoy muy molesto por lo que no duden ni un instante que sus hijos pagarán las consecuencias de sus actos. Les prometo enviarles sus cuerpos cuando me aburra de torturarlos y hasta puede que les dé una de esas memorias para que los oigan gritar._

_Potter, sé que estás escuchando estas palabras y quiero decirte que yo provoqué muchas de tus desgracias y no puedo sentirme más dichoso al saber la magnitud de tu sufrimiento...dale un beso a Mía de mi parte, si es que sobrevive..._

_Ojo por ojo, herida por herida, sólo faltas tú._

_Lord Voldemort_

Con esto, la carta acabó por consumirse dejando las cenizas solamente y una furia cada vez mayor en el ambiente, los adultos tenían las mandíbulas tan tensas que en cualquier momento podrían romperse.

- Tenemos que encontrarlos- gruñó Ron expandiendo sus fosas nasales en clara señal de ira.

- Cierto, pero ahora debemos ir a San Mungo a dejar a los niños en un lugar seguro- propuso Neville razonablemente pues veía el dolor en su esposa y amigos, él mismo estaba destrozado, pero por ahora debía agradecer por las pequeñas bendiciones, como por ejemplo tener a Sara y a James con ellos.

- ¡Quiero ver a mamá! ¡¿Cómo estás?- intervino el pequeño ojimiel con desespero.

- Está viva hijo- respondió su padre sombríamente- ¡Kreacher!- gritó enseguida.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere el mestizo de Kreacher?- gruñó el elfo sin borrar su sucia sonrisita.

- No ayudaste a los chicos y debías de hacerlos ¡te lo ordené!- vociferó.

- Kreacher no tiene porqué obedecerle a un mestizo que ni siquiera es de la familia Black, el amo de Kreacher es más honorable- respondió la criatura con descaro.

- ¡¿Lo sabías?- el pelinegro tomó al elfo del cuello alzándolo al aire con furia- ¡¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo?- le gritó agitándolo ante la mirada dubitativa de los otros.

- El amo Malfoy es el verdadero dueño de Kreacher...- asintió el elfo doméstico.

- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Te voy a...!- levantó su varita apuntándole.

- Espera, Harry, no puedes hacer eso- lo detuvo su amigo Longbottom respirando con profundidad pues nada le hubiera gustado más que dejar a Harry acabar con la criatura, pero así no eran ellos, no se dejarían dominar por el miedo y la ira- No vale la pena- agregó.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- un rayo de luz verdoso impactó el pecho del elfo antes de que Harry pudiese soltarlo, Kreacher exhaló su último aliento con una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

Todos miraron al autor de la maldición asesina con un gesto entre incrédulo y temeroso.

- Y eso mismo va a pasarle al bastardo de Voldemort/Malfoy- declaró Ronald Weasley lívido de furia mientras su esposa se aferraba a su brazo tratando de esconder a su hija con su cuerpo para que no viera más la escena.

- Ron...- su hermana seguía sin creer que su hermano hubiese sido capaz de acabar con la vida del elfo, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía todo el derecho y ella hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, cualquiera que hubiese puesto a su familia en tal peligro, sería castigado...

- Regresemos a San Mungo para organizar la búsqueda- suspiró Harry dejando el cadáver del elfo en la sala y tomando de la mano a su hijo menor.

Todos entraron a la chimenea para regresar al hospital mágico y poder reunirse con los demás para diseñar una estrategia y velar por la pronta recuperación de su amiga castaña quien era la única que podría darles más detalles acerca de todo lo ocurrido.

Aterrizaron en el lugar encontrándolo tan abrumador como antes, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que esperar a recibir noticias mientras algunas sanadoras ofrecían revisarlos detalladamente en busca de alguna herida. Su humor era sombrío y deseaban salir de ese lugar para ponerse a buscar a sus hijos, sin embargo su instinto racional les gritaba que no podrían hacer nada en esas condiciones, que necesitaban reagruparse, diseñar una estrategia y ser más inteligentes que su enemigo si querían recuperar a los menores sanos y salvos. En ese momento no podían contar con el apoyo del Ministerio por los problemas de la misma comunidad mágica, y la Orden se encontraba dispersa entre la sala de emergencias y Hogwarts, tendrían que esperar un poco, tener la paciencia suficiente como la organizar mejor sus ideas.

Cuando la luz de un nuevo día llegó a su apogeo, las cosas se calmaron un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para ponerse en acción, necesitaban gente.

- ¿Cómo está Hermione?- preguntó de pronto una voz femenina.

- Aún no nos dicen nada- suspiró Harry sin mirar a la metamorfomaga.

- Ya verán que se recuperará, es la hechicera más fuerte que he conocido- agregó Remus apoyándose en su esposa.

- Sí, ya verán que todo estará bien- dijo Tonks tratando de levantarles el ánimo.

- Nada está bien- intervino Neville como despertando de un trance- Voldemort tiene a los chicos...- soltó con una pesadumbre tal que todos sintieron sus almas destrozarse.

- ¡Por Merlín! Reuniremos a todos enseguida para organizar una partida de búsqueda- Remus puso una mano en el hombro del único hijo de su fallecido amigo Cornamenta- Los encontraremos- declaró esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas conciliadoras que por un momento devolvió la esperanza a los rostros descompuestos de los padres que, en ese instante, añoraban con dolor a sus hijos.

- Señor Potter- la cansada voz de un medimago causó que aludido acudiera a su lado de inmediato llevando de la mano a su hijo y seguido de cerca por los demás.

- ¿Cómo está mi esposa Doctor Baldwin?- preguntó en un tono ansioso.

- No fue nada fácil cerrar la herida de su abdomen, el arma que la causó seguramente tenía propiedades mágicas muy poderosas- emitió un sonoro suspiró acomodando sus gafas- Perdió mucha sangre, además hay señales de cruciatus en su cuerpo- ante esto el ojiverde emitió un gruñido furioso- Afortunadamente se está recuperando, debo admitir que me maravilla la fortaleza de la señora Potter, bien merecido tiene el título que le adjudicó la prensa- declaró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Puedo verla?- se atrevió a preguntar el pequeño pelinegro con un tono contenido, pues deseaba ver a su madre con todas sus fuerzas.

- Ahora está sedada, pero pueden entrar a verla, de hecho necesito que alguien esté a su lado en todo momento, pues no tardará mucho en despertar y seguramente estará muy alterada, esto para evitar que suceda algo como lo de ayer- aconsejó prudentemente.

- De eso no se preocupe- le aseguró Harry.

- Síganme entonces-

Baldwin los guió a través de los interminables pasillos blanquecinos hasta el ala en donde se encontraba el cuarto de recuperación de la mujer de rizos castaños. Los dejó ingresar sólo dándoles algunas recomendaciones y con una sanadora para que estuviese al pendiente de la paciente el tiempo necesario.

James no esperó mucho más tiempo y caminó rápidamente hacia la cama donde su mamá reposaba y, sin siquiera dudarlo, se recostó junto a ella acoplándose perfectamente a su regazo ante la mirada de los otros presentes quienes aún no terminaban de comprender la estrecha relación que compartían madre e hijo, ambos tan diferentes físicamente, pero de idénticos ojos color de ámbar, no lo entendían, pero tenían muy claro que ese lazo era uno demasiado fuerte y probablemente indestructible.

- Yo me quedo con ella- afirmó el menor con un tono de voz tan absoluto que nadie se atrevió a objetar.

Harry miró la figura de su esposa detenidamente, su rostro ya tenía un tono un poco más saludable aunque seguía demasiado pálida para la normalidad, su respiración era lenta pero segura, su cabellera la encontraba casi tan indomable que cuando la conoció...a pesar de todo la seguía encontrando tan hermosa como siempre. Suspiró por lo bajo al sentirse presa de un maremoto de emociones: por un lado estaba satisfecho de haber descubierto la trampa de Chang pero se sentía culpable porque debido a eso la oriental ahora estaba muerta; estaba sumamente preocupado por sus hijos y sobrinos, pero se sentía muy aliviado de que por lo menos James estuviera a su lado; se sentía dichoso al saber que podría recuperar a su esposa gracias al engaño descubierto, sin embargo detestaba profundamente el saber que su mujer había estado con ese ser tan repugnante; se alegraba de que ese ser repugnante no fuera realmente el hurón, aunque temía el que en realidad fuese Voldemort pues eso sólo significaba que verdaderamente ese mago era inmortal y capaz de todo. Voldemort le había quitado muchas cosas en el pasado, desde su primer año de vida le arrebató a sus padres y el derecho a una infancia llena de amor, el derecho a ser un niño normal, después lo obligó a vivir con su estigma, con el peso de su antigua cicatriz en forma de rayo que difícilmente lo dejaba pasar desapercibido para bien o para mal, más adelante le había quitado a su padrino Sirius Black, a su mentor Albus Dumbledore, también le arrebató al amor de su vida por mucho tiempo, le quitó esa oportunidad de amar y ser amado...y ahora quería quitarle a sus hijos, a la manifestación de amor más grande de Hermione y suya...¡no se lo permitiría! Apretó los puños con furia dejando ver en sus ojos el brillo de unas incipientes lágrimas que se resistían a salir mientras su boca se torcía en un gesto tan amargo que temió deformarla para siempre.

- Hermano- le habló el pelirrojo- No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer algo, no puedo esperar a los demás, voy a buscar pistas o lo que sea, no sé...- confesó rascando su nuca con nerviosismo. El normalmente risueño Ron estaba realmente asustado por la vida de su hijo Bill y no descansaría hasta encontrarlo y cobrar venganza a ese maldito engendro que no se resignaba a morir.

- Y yo voy con él, necesito buscar a mi hijo y a los demás- secundó Neville con una resolución que no había visto en mucho tiempo- Creo que lo mejor será que Gin y Luna se queden aquí para acompañar a Hermione; Ron y yo no las apañaremos de momento- agregó mirando significativamente a su mujer.

- Tienen hasta que Herm despierte, porque no pienses ni por un segundo que me vas a excluir de esto- lo amenazó la pelirroja con un tono firme, pero destrozado, mientras abrazaba nuevamente a su marido en son de despedida (de momento).

- Estoy con Ginny, Ronald, tengan cuidado- secundó la rubia besando en la mejilla a su esposo quien se limitó a asentir para luego salir del cuarto al lado de su cuñado.

- Tal vez deba ir con ellos, aquí no soy de utilidad...- titubeó el hombre de gafas circulares.

- No. Ella va a necesitarte más que nunca cuando despierte.- declaró la pelirroja contundentemente, sabía lo que era no saber de su hijo, su mejor amiga despertaría para descubrir que dos de los suyos estaban en serio peligro, podía imaginar su propia reacción: una pesadilla.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

La mujer de negra y perfectamente peinada cabellera, miraba insistentemente la carta que le había dejado su marido, estaba sumamente nerviosa por lo que pudiese suceder, claramente Blaise le había dado a entender que algo grande pasaría y temía lo peor. Su corazón latía con intensidad desde hacía ya un rato y no sabía exactamente por qué, solamente sentía una terrible angustia que la desesperaba más y más, no había podido dormir en toda la noche por esa incertidumbre que la consumía sin piedad.

Se pudo de pie caminando en círculos por su dormitorio con evidente preocupación. Ya no sabía qué hacer para conseguir información...

La puerta se abrió y ella, pensando que era _él_, giró rápidamente adornando su rostro con una espléndida sonrisa, que se borró de inmediato al ver quién era realmente.

- Fitzroy- escupió el nombre volviendo su rostro inexpresivo.

- Parece que no te alegras de verme Zabini, muy mal- rió el hombre entrando al cuarto como si nada mientras se acercaba a la mujer- Y yo que venía a contarte algo muy interesante- le susurró en tono confidencial.

- No me interesa- dijo la ojiazul dándole la espalda al vulgar auror.

- ¿No? ¿Ni siquiera si te digo que se trata de tu hijito?- inquirió él con un tono altanero de quien sabe que tiene la carta ganadora, y así era porque la mujer volteó a mirarlo con fijeza- Tal parece que atacaron su colegio...- él esbozó una sonrisita- Aunque si deseas los detalles, tendrás que ganártelos- le insinuó aproximándose al cuerpo de ella mientras aspiraba su fragancia con lujuria, aprovechó la inmovilidad de la mujer y puso sus manos en la estrecha cintura femenina, restregando su frente con la misma, creyendo que por fin lograría algo.

Pansy sintió un asco terrible al sentir las manos del auror sobre ella, recorriéndola como a una cualquiera, pero nada la impactaba más que la noticia del ataque a Hogwarts y la integridad de su único hijo, si algo le había pasado no lo soportaría...cuando sintió unos sádicos labios sobre su cuello, cobró plena conciencia de lo que pasaba y todo el enojo que había mantenido a raya por años explotó violentamente.

Sacando sus instintos más básicos, golpeó con toda su fuerza la entrepierna del hombre con su rodilla, lo que causó que su vestido se desgarrara, pero valió la pena porque Fitzroy emitió un grito ahogado soltándola en el acto para poder encogerse sobre sí mismo ante el dolor, esto fue aprovechado por la mujer que tomó la varita del hombre sosteniéndola hábilmente entre sus dedos como si apenas un día antes hubiera sostenido la suya, de inmediato apuntó al hombre.

- Dime ahora mismo lo que sepas de mi hijo- le exigió.

- ¡Maldita bruja!- exclamó el otro aún adolorido, pero tratando de incorporarse.

- Respóndeme- repitió ella sin sentir la más mínima afección por el insulto.

- No te diré nada, perra- gruñó el auror henchido de rabia.

- Respuesta equivocada- ella movió la varita levitando al hombre para estrellarlo violentamente contra una pared, a continuación se le acercó- Dime lo que sabes o te demostraré por qué fui una mortífaga- lo amenazó.

- ¡Eres una maldita! ¡Cuando me libere...! ¡No te diré nada! ¡Ojalá el mocoso se muera!- escupió loco de ira.

- No te hagas el difícil Fitzroy, ambos sabemos que no tienes mucha resistencia- sonrió la mujer con perversidad transformando la varita en una daga- ¿Sabes? Siempre he detestado tus ojos- comentó con un tono gélido mientras acercaban el arma a las orbes negras del hombre con la clara intención de sacarlas de su cuenca, a lo que el aludido trató de alejarse sin éxito y de cerrar sus ojos en vano, comenzó a sudar frío al ver el arma aproximándose peligrosamente y no fue hasta que sintió el filo rayando su retina que se quebró.

- ¡Bien! ¡Detente! ¡Está en San Mungo! ¡Herido, pero recuperándose!- confesó ante el agudo dolor que ese desgarro en su cornea le causó. Ante tal confesión, Pansy sonrió con cinismo mientras bajaba el arma y la regresaba a su forma original- Van a darte el Beso por esto- masculló el hombre tapando su ojo con una mano.

- ¿Crees que eso me asusta?- la pelinegra lo dejó en el lugar corriendo hasta encontrar un punto de aparición para ir a San Mungo a ver a su hijo sin importarle en lo más mínimo cuántos aurores tuviera que pasar, tampoco le importó que se hubiera condenado a muerte, ella ya le había perdido el miedo desde hace mucho tiempo, lo único que importaba era su hijo.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

Dolor.

Sólo esa palabra estaba en su mente.

Tan sólo esa sensación podía reconocer y recordar.

Un agudo filo atravesándola, una palabras hiriéndola, un hechizo torturándola...

Una chispa de vida apagándose, un grito desgarrador ensordeciéndola, una muda despedida destrozándola...

Luego nada.

Sólo dolor, angustia y sufrimiento.

Un despertar convaleciente y desesperado, después nada nuevamente.

Una nada que la envolvía entre sus frías garras, dejándola flotar en funestas pesadillas, sofocándola sin piedad...

Más dolor.

La abrumadora sensación de no poder mover ni un solo músculo, de no poder abrir los ojos ni enfocar sus pensamientos. Sentirse perdida en un mundo opaco donde no podía recordar ni su propio nombre. No podía pensar en nada más que en ese lacerante dolor que la inmovilizaba por completo, poco a poco, lentamente la deslizaba hacia esa temible nada...

Calor.

Eso era nuevo en su mundo obscuro y penoso, eso era precioso en su mundo helado y solitario. Así que lo percibió gustosa, dejó que la inundara por completo.

Con eso se sintió un poco aliviada, ese calor la reconfortaba y, de pronto, se olvidó un poco del dolor, dando paso a la maravillosa sensación que la embargaba.

Comenzó a sentir que otra vez poseía el control de su cuerpo, pero aún así no pudo moverse por más que lo intentara.

Su mente se aclaró un poco con lo que pudo sentir algo muy familiar en esa calidez, tan familiar que era cotidiano, pero no por ello menos maravilloso...

Más calor.

Otra onda de esa energía la impactó súbitamente, segregándose por todo su cuerpo como un elixir reconstituyente que la alejaba de la obscuridad. Se sintió feliz de poder apartarse de la nada y de que su mente saliera poco a poco de esa neblina del olvido.

Lentamente fue tomando control de ella misma, primero escuchó sus latidos, luego inspiró profundamente sintiendo cómo el oxígeno recorría sus pulmones dándole vida, después sintió el peso de sus manos y comenzó a escuchar unos susurros inentendibles, pero voces; y finalmente trató de separar sus párpados para ver, ver porque sabía que vería luz, así que abrió sus ojos y una luz cegadora invadió sus orbes ambarinas haciéndola parpadear con celeridad tratando de acostumbrarse a la claridad.

Examinó el lugar detectando a su lado a una figura infantil de negra cabellera que estaba recostada mirándola fijamente con las orbes que ella le había heredado, al reconocerlo como su pequeño, sonrió; giró su rostro descubriendo las facciones de su esposo quien la tenía tomada de la mano con ternura y la miraba con sus impactantes ojos verde esmeralda, por un momento olvidó lo que había pasado y también le regaló una espléndida sonrisa.

- Hermione- dijo el ojiverde con alivio al verla despertar.

Ella reconoció ese nombre como el suyo y le agradó cómo lo decía él.

- Mamá- susurró su hijo alegre, a lo que la mujer le sonrió nuevamente, sí, ella era madre...

Los recuerdos poco a poco fueron regresando a su memoria, imágenes distorsionadas desfilaban ante sus ojos como fantasmas...más alejadas reconoció a Ginny y a Luna con un rostro entre aliviado y afligido...los ecos de una voz atemorizante bombardearon su mente, el olor a muerte la penetró y los ojos celestes de su hijo mayor le devolvieron la memoria de golpe.

- ¡Voldemort!- exclamó de pronto tratando de incorporarse mientras su ritmo cardiaco se disparaba y sus ojos comenzaran a moverse como desquiciados- ¡Es Draco! ¡Mató a Blaise! ¡Los chicos! ¡Los mandé a Grimmauld Place! ¡Le dije que fueran!- vociferó como poseída aún tratando de incorporarse, pero el dolor, su hijo y su marido, se lo impidieron con casi idéntica firmeza obligándola a tranquilizarse un poco.

- Tranquila Herm, respira, aún estás delicada- le ordenó el ojiverde con falsa serenidad.

- ¡No puedo!- gritó ella mirando de pronto a su hijo menor, como si su mera presencia liberara la angustia que cargaba, exhaló; si él estaba con ella, los demás debían estar en algún lado también- ¡James, me alegro tanto de que estés bien!- exclamó tratando de abrazarlo pues su cuerpo aún no le respondía del todo bien- ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?- su tono más sereno indicaba que esperaba una respuesta rápida, pero cuando un pesado silencio cayó en el lugar, la castaña se impacientó- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Hermione, quiero que te calmes por favor...-

- Primero dime dónde están los chicos, Harry- condicionó con voz trémula pues comenzaba a preocuparse.

- Ellos...verás...lo que pasa es que...- el hombre rascó su cabeza tratando de pensar en una buena manera de decírselo.

- ¿Qué?- le espetó ella con impaciencia.

- Voldemort se los llevó- soltó el ojiverde rindiéndose a soltar la verdad tal cual era, no tenía caso atenuarla pues no había manera.

- ¡¿Qué?- repitió la pregunta pero esta vez con un tono de pánico e incredulidad. Eso no podía ser cierto, simplemente no lo creía, de pronto su mente hizo una especie de corto y una furia inmensa nubló su raciocinio con lo cual sus latidos volvieron a aumentar- ¡Maldito engendro! ¡Bastardo! ¡Cómo pudo llevarse a mis hijos! ¡Mis niños!- miró a Ginny y a Luna con sus caras descompuestas y supo que era verdad- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- gritó cerca del llanto mientras apartaba las cobijas que la cubrían para tratar de incorporarse, esta vez de verdad- Debo ir por ellos ¡Debo ir por ellos!- con esfuerzo quiso pararse, pero su marido la detuvo con fuerza, pues comprendía y compartía su dolor- ¡Suéltame! ¡Debo ir por ellos! ¡Ese maldito es capaz de todo! ¡Es mi culpa que los tenga! ¡Déjame ir!- luchó por soltarse, pero le fue inútil, no tenía fuerzas suficientes- Por favor...- agregó en voz quebrada por el llanto.

En el proceso, la sanadora a cargo de la mujer, entró alarmada al cuarto con una poción plateada en una copa dispuesta a darla a su paciente para calmarla.

- No- la detuvo el ojiverde- Hermione- miró a su mujer fijamente- Escúchame...-

- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Los chicos...!- chilló.

- Cálmate- le instó el hombre tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¡Mis hijos, Harry! ¡Mis bebés!- lloró ignorando sus palabras.

- ¡Hermione!- levantó la voz haciéndola callar de la impresión y ella lo vio como si acabara de darse cuenta de quién era- Yo estoy igual de angustiado que tú, y voy a hacer todo para encontrarlos y lo sabes, porque ellos también son mis hijos- declaró con firmeza- Ahora, tienes dos opciones: o te tranquilizas y vuelves a ser la Hermione racional que todos conocemos para que me ayudes a encontrar a los chicos, porque Merlín sabe que sin ti estaría perdido, o tomas la poción que trae la sanadora y te duermes unas horas más- le dijo lo más seriamente que pudo.

Hermione se quedó muda unos eternos segundos procesando la información recién dada y finalmente tomó una decisión. Cerró los ojos tratando de normalizar su pulso y se recostó nuevamente en la cama siendo aferrada de inmediato por su hijo James. Luego, abrió los ojos nuevamente tratando de no perder la calma ni dejarse llevar por el terror.

- Bien- Harry le sonrió suspirando- Debes de tratar de estar tranquila porque a penas te salvaste de esta y me volvería realmente loco si te perdiera. Sabes de sobra que te amo- confesó con ojos ligeramente llorosos mientras le depositaba un casto beso en la frente.

La mujer no supo qué decir ante tal declaración, no después de todo por lo que habían pasado, no después de su traición y del garrafal error de ella, además no era el momento ni el lugar para discutir de su relación amorosa, menos cuando sus hijos estaban secuestrados por una megalómanos maniático.

- Ahora no es el momento Harry...- susurró con evidente tristeza.

- Si no es ahora, luego será demasiado tarde- refutó con vehemencia- Nuestros hijos nos necesitan unidos más que nunca- agregó tomándola de la mano con ternura. Ella lo miró con dolor, no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente ni perdonarse a sí misma- Chang era sirviente de Voldemort y sí tenía una poción para que yo estuviera con ella, mírala- le mostró un pequeño vial repleto de un líquido rosado que la castaña inspeccionó cuidadosamente con una chispa de esperanza creciendo en su pecho.

- Aun cuando tú estuvieses hechizado...- le devolvió el frasquito- ...yo no lo estuve. Por mi voluntad intimé con _Él_- confesó con asco y culpa en la voz. El ojiverde sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho ante tal declaración, pero no la culpaba a ella.

- Eres tan víctima de sus manipulaciones como yo- acarició su rostro con delicadeza- Pero ahora podemos empezar de nuevo, recuperar a los niños y tener nuestro final feliz que siempre se nos negó.- declaró con tal cariño en la voz que la castaña no pudo evitar sonreírle con devoción, amaba a ese hombre como loca, y el rencor que alguna vez le guardó se derritió como el hielo ante la intensidad del calor.

De pronto, todo quedó en segundo plano: la sanadora, la rubia, la pelirroja, el infante...todo quedó en el olvido pues sus corazones volvían a palpitar al mismo ritmo. Pero antes de que sus rostros comenzaran a acercarse para compartir una caricia, fueron brutalmente interrumpidos.

- ¡Señor Potter! ¡Qué bueno que lo encuentro!- un joven medimago entró de golpe a la habitación tratando de controlar su respiración.

- ¿Qué pasa?- se adelantó Ginny entre intrigada y molesta porque ese mago había arruinado el momento clímax de la telenovela que eran Harry y Hermione Potter.

- ¡Pansy Zabini está en el hospital! ¡Y trae una varita!- declaró presuroso- No podemos contenerla, por favor necesitamos de su ayuda- pidió dando un brinco al escuchar una explosión cercana.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cómo se le había ocurrido a Pansy escapar y atacar San Mungo, esto iba a ser algo complicado.

- Tráela conmigo- declaró la mujer Potter con resolución en la voz, iría ella misma pero en sus circunstancias apenas podía moverse. Su marido la miró con desconcierto.

- ¿Crees que dejaré que una mortífaga se te acerque?- inquirió algo indignado.

- Por favor...te lo explicaré todo, pero tráela conmigo. Te lo ruego- agregó en tono suplicante mismo que obligó al ojiverde a asentir, si ella se lo pedía, no había más qué hablar, confiaba en su buen juicio y era momento de demostrárselo.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¡Quítense de mi camino!- bramó la pelinegra blandiendo la varita hurtada con su mano mientras los civiles se apartaban asustados y algunos sanadores trataban de detenerla.

- Zabini, baja la varita, los aurores ya vienen en camino- advirtió uno de los sanadores más experimentados.

- ¡Necesito ver a mi hijo! Tan sólo quiero verlo...- pidió con voz angustiada, pero sin dejar traslucir su inmensa tristeza.

- ¡Conténganla!- gritó otro mago a lo que varios rayos de colores fueron disparados contra la mujer quien, recordando sus tiempos de mortífaga, los rechazó con agilidad decidida a pasar sobre quien fuera con tal de llegar hasta Robert.

Pansy avanzó por los pasillos defendiéndose de sus atacantes mas procurando no dañarlo severamente, aunque si la presionaban más comenzaría a usar imperdonables. Terminó destruyendo una pared para esquivar a los molestos sanadores, y justamente iba a seguir avanzando cuando un hombre extremadamente familiar le bloqueó el paso rotundamente.

- Desiste de esto Zabini, no quiero lastimarte- amenazó el hombre de gafas con su varita en alto.

- Apártate Potter, veré a mi hijo cueste lo que me cueste- respondió ella con firmeza aunque sabía que no podría derrotar a ese mago.

- Violaste el acuerdo de tu arresto domiciliario, atacaste un hospital y tienes una varita robada...si peleas contra mí, no podré ayudarte mucho- la miró con cierta pena y tratando de deducir porqué su mujer quería verla- Te darán el Beso...así que sólo baja esa varita y hablaremos- propuso.

- Déjame ver a Robert y luego hablaremos- negó.

- Así no son las cosas Zabini, pero alguien quiere verte- explicó.

- No me importa, sino me llevas con mi hijo entonces pasaré sobre ti- dijo lanzándole un hechizo que él esquivó con facilidad, al tiempo que dos pares de sogas la sujetaron sorpresivamente de sus costados, inmovilizándola por completo- ¡Suéltame!- exigió mirando con genuino rencor a sus atacantes.

- ¿Qué sabes de Voldemort? ¿Dónde se esconde?- increpó Ginny dejándose llevar por la cólera.

- Dinos dónde está, por favor- secundó Luna en un tono más amable, pero igual de desesperado.

- ¡No sé nada de eso! ¡Vine a ver a mi hijo nada más!- vociferó agitándose entre sus amarres con violencia.

- ¡No mientas Zabini, tú esposo era el segundo al mando!- espetó la pecosa apuntándola con su varita.

Al escuchar el verbo 'era', la ojiazul sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, algo en su interior se rompió y sintió un inmenso dolor de pérdida en su corazón, el habla se le fue de momento, dejó de moverse fijando sus orbes en un punto indefinido en un intento de asimilar las cosas, pero las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos claros y un grito quería escapar por su garganta, sin embargo su cerebro se había paralizado y su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca.

- ¡No te queda el papel del mártir! ¡Dinos lo que sabes o...!- la mano de la mujer Longbottom fue detenida en el aire por el pelinegro antes de que pudiera lanzar un hechizo.

- Ginny, por favor- le dijo él.

- ¡Por favor nada Harry! ¡Voy a sacarle lo que sabe así tenga que usar el cruciatus!- exclamó tratando de soltarse, pero el hombre no se lo permitió.

- Hermione quiere hablar con ella- le explicó lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

- ¡Me importa un bledo lo que Hermione quiera! ¡Yo no soy su esposo como para estarla complaciendo! ¡Ella puede saber dónde está mi Frank!- gritó algo histérica.

- Ginny- la rubia intervino- Zabini no sabe nada y si lo sabe Hermione no dejará que nos lo oculte, entra en razón y contrólate, además muchas veces has dicho que Hermione es como tu hermana, ¿no?- la miró fijamente con sus soñadores ojos celestes- Demuéstralo-

La pelirroja frunció el ceño con frustración, pero finalmente relajó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos rindiéndose ante las palabras de sus amigos.

- Vamos- asintió el ojiverde levitando el cuerpo inmóvil de la ex mortífaga mientras los sanadores presentes respiraban aliviados al verlos irse con la mujer atada. Los cuatro regresaron a la habitación donde la castaña los miró a la expectativa.

- ¡Pansy!- exclamó al verla completamente inmovilizada.- ¡Suéltala!- exigió la ojimiel.

- ¡¿Estás loca?- gritó Ginny.

- Ginny...- le amonestó Luna a lo que la aludida inspiró profundamente.

- Como sea- gruñó.

Harry liberó a la mujer sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita, la hechicera se quedó parada en su lugar sin moverse ni un centímetro, al parecer seguía ensimismada.

- Pansy...- la castaña la llamó tratando de alcanzar su mano para llamar su atención- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó gentilmente sacando a la aludida de su trance.

- Vengo a ver a mi Robert, me dijeron que atacaron Hogwarts- explicó regresando parcialmente a la realidad.

- Lo sé, yo estuve ahí...- confesó la otra.

- ¡Oh Mione! ¿Cómo está él?- la miró expectante.

- No sabría decirte, acabo de despertar- murmuró con pesar haciéndole notar a la otra que estaba metida en una cama de hospital y enfundada en un sin fin de vendas, además se le notaba pálida y extremadamente débil.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te pasó?- exclamó la pelinegra llevándose una mano a la boca en señal de sorpresa mientras los otros tres presentes no dejaban de seguir cada uno de sus movimientos en busca de cualquier indicio de peligro.

- Lo de siempre, me dejé emboscar- suspiró- Pero ahora no es el momento de contarte, lo mejor será que veas a Robert- agregó restándole importancia a su condición- ¿Alguien me puede facilitar una silla de ruedas?- pidió incluyéndose en la solicitud de visita.

- Me vas a sacar canas verdes Hermione- suspiró su esposo convocando una silla de ruedas mientras la levitaba hasta acomodarla en ella.

- ¡Esto es una completa locura!- exclamó la pelirroja.

- Ginny- volvió a intervenir la rubia.

- ¡Pero lo es!- insistió.

- Hermanas ¿verdad?- la miró significativamente hasta que la pecosa se rindió al ver que su mejor amiga, casi hermana, era trasladada en silla de ruedas fuera de la habitación solamente con la compañía de una ex mortífaga altamente peligrosa.

- Dame fuerzas Merlín- musitó la pelinegra empujando la silla de la castaña mientras se dirigían a la habitación donde reposaba su hijo, lo que sea que encontrara deseaba que no fuese tan malo.

- Pídele para ambas- le dijo la castaña con voz entrecortada porque acababa de recordar que, aunque Robert estuviese bien, dos de sus hijos no lo estaban, además Pansy necesitaría de toda su fortaleza cuando le dijera una terrible verdad sobre su esposo.

* * *

**Ahora fue más rápido ¿no? Todos sus reviews me inspiraron y bueno me apuré a escribir el otro capi que espero les haya gustado, en el siguiente será la búsqueda y estamos llegando a la recta final. Agradezco sinceramente a **_**belmi**_** (tú siempre apoyándome, muchas gracias y pues espero hayas disfrutado del nuevo capi, además recuerda que Hermione es la hechicera invencible jeje, en cuanto a lo demás ya verás lo que sucederá, otra vez gracias por el cumplido, como creo has notado, mi manera de escribir ha ido evolucionando, no? jeje cuídate y hasta la próxima), a **_**Elisa Li Kinomoto **_**(no mueras por favor! jeje), a **_**kotamae **_**(gracias por tu comentario, de verdad), a **_**Relenna**_** (como ves, si le horrorizó saber que estuvo con Voldemort), a **_**hp7 fenix**_** (actualicé! jeje, sigue dejándome tus ánimos por favor), a **_**ryomahellsing**_** (gracias por tu preferencia, espero lo hayas disfrutado), y a **_**LANYERA**_** (vaya, eso sí que es un récord, gracias por dedicarle ese tiempo a mi fic y pues Cho ya se fue muy lejos, espero te siga gustando)**

**Gracias lectores y hasta el siguiente capi.**

**¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	34. Camino al Infierno

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Camino al Infierno**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

"_Es en el vacío y sequedad,_

_donde se han de probar los soldados fuertes,_

_es allí donde se prueba la resistencia,_

_frente a lo injusto y frente a lo malo,_

_el no ceder y el quebrarse antes de doblarse."_

_-Fortaleza-

* * *

_

Pansy Zabini entró con cautela al cuarto indicado por la castaña quien se sentía sumamente adolorida aun estando inmóvil en la silla de ruedas. Al entrar, vieron a una figura masculina recostada en una cama blanca, él respiraba acompasadamente.

- Adelante- incitó la ex gryffindor suspirando con algo de fatiga por el traslado de su maltrecho cuerpo de un lugar a otro.

- Rob...- musitó la pelinegra llegando al lado de su hijo para mirarlo con tristeza y acariciar con ternura su rostro al tiempo que sentía un inmenso alivio al encontrarlo con vida y relativamente ileso.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a una sorprendida sanadora al ver a las dos mujeres en el lugar.

- ¡Por Merlín, usted!- exclamó señalando a la pelinegra y sacando su varita en actitud defensiva.

- Y yo también- intervino la castaña rápidamente para hacerse notar.

- ¡Señora Potter! ¡¿Qué está haciendo fuera de la cama? ¡¿Y con ella?- increpó sin molestarse en el respeto hacia su paciente, estaba demasiado alterada para andar con formalidades.

- Ella, como amablemente la denominó, tiene un nombre- dijo Hermione seriamente- Su nombre es Pansy Zabini y está aquí para ver a su hijo Robert Zabini- señaló- Yo solamente vine a acompañarla puesto que ambos son personas a las que quiero y aprecio-

- ¿Podría decirme cómo está mi hijo?- preguntó Pansy sin muchos miramientos.

La sanadora quedó unos segundos en silencio hasta que pudo recuperar la voz.

- Usted, _señora_, no puede estar aquí, debo llamar a seguridad...- la mujer hizo un movimiento con su varita, pero antes de que lo completara, la ojimiel habló nuevamente.

- ¿Le mencioné que yo vengo con ella?- recordó sin querer exasperarse pues estaba muy débil para ello- Además el joven es mi sobrino; asumo, _sanadora_, que conoce mi apellido- añadió dedicándole una mirada un tanto amenazante.

Pansy observó la sutil advertencia de su amiga y se sintió tremendamente agradecida con ella por todo lo que estaba haciendo, y reprimió una sonrisita cuando notó cómo la sanadora palidecía un poco y cambiaba su actitud de agresiva a complaciente, aunque sumamente nerviosa.

- El señor Zabini- la mujer tomó aire casi con desesperación- Está en buenas condiciones y no tardará en despertar, solamente sufrió de algunos golpes y se le dará de alta en cuento quiera irse- informó.

- Gracias sanadora, ya puede retirarse- pidió la ex cazadora gryffindor con educación, a lo que la aludida asintió mecánicamente sin querer perturbar más a la mujer de apellido Potter. Y se fue presurosamente.

Hermione inspiró profundamente tratando de reunir fuerzas para hablar sinceramente con su amiga.

- ¿Cómo murió?- le preguntó la ojiazul antes de que la otra pudiese decir una palabra.

- ¿Perdón?- la castaña se quedó estupefacta al comprender que la otra ya sabía lo sucedido.

- ¿Cómo murió mi Blaise?- repitió la pregunta con un tono derrotado, uno un poco resignado pero que no dejaba de ser inmensamente triste, tenía el corazón partido a la mitad y una de esas mitades se la había quedado Blaise.

Hermione lo detectó claramente y decidió no andarse con más rodeos, le diría la verdad por más dura que ésta fuese. Se lo debía.

- Él nos ayudó- confesó la ojimiel- Dra...Voldemort nos atacó por sorpresa- inició con dolor y culpa en la voz- **Me** tomó por sorpresa...y Blaise llegó, se negó a matar a mis hijos y sobrinos...- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el recuerdo-...se reveló contra ese maldito y trató de matarlo, pero...- no pudo terminar la frase porque un sollozo escapó por su garganta- Fue mi culpa, lo siento tanto- agregó mientras la mujer la miraba, acercando su silla a la cama para estar con su amiga y sobrino al mismo tiempo.

- Blaise murió por lo que creía, siendo libre, con honor y en el cumplimiento de su promesa. No fue culpa tuya- respondió la pelinegra dejando que las gotas saladas escurrieran libremente por sus mejillas, su voz denotaba esa misma tristeza, pero mezclada con orgullo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- reclamó la otra- Murió por mi culpa, si hubiera estado más atenta, si no hubiera aceptado su promesa, si...- la culpa la embargaba de una manera insoportable y se sintió como una tonta al ser ella la destrozada y Pansy la estoica.- Lo siento tanto, yo debí...- pero su monólogo fue interrumpido por una súbita cachetada que ladeó un poco su cara y que le provocó un terrible dolor, pero comprendió que el gesto no había tenido ese propósito únicamente.

- Deja de decir estupideces- dijo la pelinegra con un rictus amargo- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, nunca imaginé que la bruja más inteligente del siglo mereciera que le llamase estúpida, pero siento decirte que eso eres- la miró fijamente con sus ojos claros fríos como témpanos- Blaise no murió por tu culpa. Te engañaron, eres humana y caíste, pero ¿sabes por qué? Porque te sientes culpable de muchas cosas...- le espetó- No creía que fueras tan egocéntrica como para que pienses que tú tienes a culpa de todo lo que pasa ¿por qué no asumes que él murió por mí? Por Robert. Por nosotros. Él se sacrificó por algo más grande, entiende que tú no le importabas tanto- declaró con fiereza pues, aunque sus palabras eran duras y algo crueles, sabía que era la única forma de hacer entrar a esa terca gryffindor en razón.

- Pansy...-

- Nada de Pansy, procesa lo que te acabo de decir y perdónate por una sola vez, tal vez así empieces a sanar finalmente- le dijo.

- No comenzaré a sanar realmente hasta que tenga a mis hijos conmigo- susurró con dolor- Él se los llevó ¡Se lo llevó!- levantó su tono- ¡Pasó sobre mí como si nada! No fui capaz de detenerlo...-

- Entonces debes actuar, dejar atrás el hubiera y ser fuerte por ellos, debes mantener la cabeza fría porque si aún los tiene con vida, sabes que todo es una trampa- le aconsejó como buena ex slytherin.

Hermione le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa a su amiga pelinegra comprendido que solamente ella podría comprenderla de ese modo, de un modo donde no se tocaba el corazón para hablarse con la verdad, no se andaba con rodeos y la enfrentaba sin importarle la opinión de otros, pues ambas habían estado en la obscuridad y habían salido de ella. Sólo una mortífaga podría entender a otra, además ambas eran madres.

Un movimiento en la cama llamó su atención y el instinto materno de Zabini se disparó.

- Robert- el tono de la ex slytherin fue duro cual regaño por lo que el joven abrió los ojos lentamente.

- ¿Desde cuándo estás escuchando jovencito?- inquirió su madre con reproche, pero evidente adoración.

- Lo lamento, pero la cachetada me despertó- sonrió cínicamente mirando a su tía adoptiva con algo de burla.

- Me alegro tanto de que estés bien, pero no es educado espiar a los demás, menos cuando estoy avergonzando a Mione- bromeó la mujer de ojos azules cada vez menos deprimida.

A continuación la realidad los impactó y madre e hijo se abrazaron con fuerza, sintiendo la pérdida de su tercera parte, apoyándose el uno en el otro al saber que eran todo lo que les quedaba en el mundo, estaban solos...

- No pude llegar antes...- murmuró el joven con ira en la voz y las mujeres comprendieron que también se culpaba por la muerte de su padre.

- No...- pero la frase no fue terminada pues la puerta del cuarto se abrió otra vez

- Siento interrumpir, pero una sanadora me dijo temblando que mi esposa estaba bajo el imperius de una peligrosa mortífaga- habló un hombre de impactantes ojos esmeralda exhibiendo una pequeña sonrisita.

- Potter- gruñó la pelinegra dirigiéndole una dura mirada, pero él la ignoró por completo.

- Harry, has llegado justo a tiempo, creo que necesito volver a la cama, no me siento muy bien aún- declaró la castaña tratando de evitar alguna pelea entre su terco esposo y orgullosa amiga.

- Pues en marcha- él la levantó entre sus brazos para llevársela pues creía que era más rápido y cómodo que la silla de ruedas, ella le sonrió agradecida.

- Nos vemos, Pansy, Robert- se despidió la mujer con cansancio en la voz.

- Habrá un auror cuidando la puerta- comentó el ojiverde antes de salir por completo de la habitación a lo que Pansy bufó indignada, por más que lo intentaba, ese Potter no terminaba de agradarle.

Pasados unos segundos, madre e hijo se quedaron solos y se miraron con fijeza, de alguna manera así era como trataban de darse un poco de fuerzas.

- ¿Lo viste morir?- habló finalmente ella regresando al tema principal.

- Sí. Trató de matar a Malfoy- asintió el chico con dolor.

- A Voldemort- le corrigió ella, pues no deseaba empañar más el recuerdo de su rubio amigo.

- Sí a Voldemort...pero lo esquivó y papá cayó fulminado debido a esa maldita Promesa Inquebrantable ¡no puede hacer nada!- explotó cerrando sus manos en puños.

- Lo sé hijo, y no es culpa tuya. Estamos pagando las decisiones tan equivocadas que tomamos de jóvenes, entonces nadie nos dio una alternativa y nosotros no la buscamos, aceptamos lo más cómodo y hasta lo disfrutamos- dijo ensombreciendo su mirada.

- Mamá...- el joven dejó su ira un poco de lado para tratar de consolar a su madre.

- Es la verdad, torturamos y matamos sin tentarnos el corazón, es justo que ahora paguemos...sin embargo tú no lo mereces, por eso hicimos lo que hicimos, tu padre y yo- acarició su mejilla con ternura- No sé qué haría si algo te pasara...- confesó con terror.

- Nada va a pasarme, ni a ti tampoco- sonrió el menor tomando la mano de su progenitora con cariño.

- Eso no está en tus manos hijo, como ya te fije, yo merezco todo lo que me pase-

- Pues yo no voy a permitir que nada malo te pase- declaró con seriedad, y fue en el brillo de sus ojos verde pasto donde Pansy distinguió claramente la característica resolución heredada de su padre y sonrió. Blaise aún vivía en él.

- Te quiero mucho hijo, no lo olvides- soltó con total espontaneidad, no era su costumbre ser tan expresiva, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

- También yo te quiero mucho mamá- le correspondió el ojiverde enternecido ante tal declaración, se sentía bien al poder expresar libremente sus sentimientos, aunque por otro lado se sentía culpable al habérselos ocultado a cierta persona que temía no volver a ver.

Un reconfortante silencio los envolvió durante unos segundos dándoles tiempo de asimilar y grabar cada una de sus palabras. Luego, la adulta sacó un pergamino lacrado de su túnica, acercándolo a su nariz para aspirar su aroma sutilmente.

- Tu padre me dijo que te diera esto si algo le pasaba- dijo ofreciéndoselo al chico quien lo aceptó intrigado.

Al tenerlo entre sus manos, recordó el poco tiempo que había pasado con su padre pero lo mucho que había llegado a quererlo, y temía un poco el leer lo último que éste había escrito de su puño y letra, sin embargo rompió el sello con el emblema de su familia y desdobló el pergamino.

_Robert,_

_No estés triste por el hecho de que yo ya no esté entre los vivos, no me agrada verte triste, además los Zabini somos fuertes y tú lo eres más de lo que yo fui..._

_Eres mi orgullo. Hijo, no hay nada que me alegre tanto como el haberte concebido y conocido, porque eres el fruto del amor, eso jamás lo dudes._

_En mi juventud cometí muchas estupideces, fue arrogante y ciego, fui débil y conformista, pero tú eres diferente. No sabes el orgullo que sentí cuando decidiste ser libre y más aún cuando supe que tú eras uno de los ReinsBlut, sangre limpia en verdad, luchando por defender tus creencias y eso es algo muy noble; es verdad que eres un slytherin, pero eso no debe avergonzarte nunca, tampoco tu apellido pues tú le has dado un nuevo significado._

_Te prohíbo rotundamente que te culpes por lo que haya pasado, esa es un orden y espero la cumplas como mi última voluntad. Sé que te convertirás en todo un hombre y yo te estaré cuidando desde donde quiera que esté mientras me recuerdes en tu corazón. _

_Gracias por regresarme las ganas de vivir y por darme algo digno por lo que morir. Nunca te rindas y recuerda que el valor no es la ausencia del miedo, sino las ganas de enfrentarte a él._

_Dale todo mi afecto y eterno agradecimiento a Mione y adviértele que si se culpa de algo, regresaré como fantasma a atormentarla, eso si Pansy no la ha puesto en su lugar ya. Confío en que cuidarás de tu madre, y por favor dale la foto que viene adjunta._

_Con cariño incondicional,_

_Tu padre Blaise Zabini._

Robert terminó de leer con lágrimas retenidas en sus orbes. Su padre le mandaba su último mensaje tan lleno de emociones que hasta podía visualizar su rostro olivo sonriéndole.

- Para ti- sin mirar la foto anexa, se la entregó a su madre quien la tomó con una mano temblorosa.

La mujer observó la imagen que mostraba una escena muy familiar: se vio a ella misma en el centro lanzándose a los brazos de su entonces novio con alegría, éste la recibió gustoso depositándole un gran beso en la boca a lo que ella le correspondió, llevaban puesto el uniforme de Quidditch y al lado de ellos salía su rubio amigo vestido de igual manera sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su amiga castaña quien reía divertida ante la demostración de afecto de la pareja; de fondo estaban sus compañeros de Casa celebrando que habían ganado la Copa de Quidditch.

Pansy suspiró al terminar de analizar la imagen que repetía mágicamente la escena una y otra vez. Suspiró, se veían tan jóvenes y despreocupados en ese preciso instante, tan enamorados y sin imaginar que les esperaba un futuro nada agradable; por instinto, giró el papel encontrando la fina caligrafía de su marido.

_Pansy,_

_Si me voy antes que tú, no llores por mí ausencia, alégrate por todo lo que hemos amado juntos. No me busques entre los muertos, en donde nunca estuvimos, encuéntrame en todas aquellas cosas que no habrían existido si tú y yo no nos hubiésemos conocido._

_También nuestros fracasos y nuestras indiferencias serás testigos permanentes de que estuvimos vivos, sin ser ángeles sino humanos._

_No te ates a los recuerdos, porque donde quiera que mires que hayamos estado, con quien quiera que hables que nos conociese, allí habrá algo mío...en nuestro hijo._

_No llores por mí falta, llora si quieres porque el cuerpo se llena de lágrimas ante todo aquello que es más grande que él, pues cuando la lengua no es capaz de expresar una emoción, ya sólo pueden hablar los ojos. Y vive, vive creando cada día más que antes. Porque sin saber cómo, estoy seguro que desde mi otra presencia yo también estaré creando junto a ti, y será precisamente ese acto de traer algo que no existía donde nos habremos encontrado. Por lo demás, la puerta está abierta todavía: mientras haya vida hay esperanza._

_Te amo con todo mí ser,_

_Tu marido Blaise._

La mujer sonrió ante el hermoso detalle sin molestarte en contener su llanto como él se lo había pedido, sintiendo la magnitud del amor que se tenían justo en su pecho, esa mitad de su corazón que su Blaise se había llevado consigo, estaba segura que se la regresaría cuando se encontraran de nuevo. Si su amor no había podido ser en esta vida, sería en la otra, pero estaba segura de que existiría.

- Quiero verlo- declaró súbitamente saliendo de la habitación con gesto decidido.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- Sabes que tenemos que hablar ¿cierto?- le dijo el hombre con una serenidad forzada.

- Lo sé, explicaré todo- asintió ella- Gracias por apoyarme- agregó con sinceridad a lo que él le sonrió levemente mientras entraban a la habitación asignada para la mujer donde sus dos amigas los esperaban.

- Será mejor que comiences a hablar, _hermanita_- exigió la pelirroja con un tono contenido.

- Antes de que empieces a interrogarla, déjame regresarla a la cama- intervino Harry depositando a su esposa con delicadeza en la cama y acomodándola lo mejor que pudo.

La castaña comenzó a hablar casi de inmediato.

- Verán, Pansy y yo nos hemos frecuentado últimamente y nos entendemos- declaró la castaña emitiendo un suspiro de alivio al sentirse un poco menos adolorida.

- ¿La has frecuentado?-

- Sí Harry, he ido a su casa a visitarla- confesó con un ápice de remordimientos.

- Sé que las leyes te importan muy poco, pero me refería a que ella sigue siendo una mortífaga y es muy peligrosa- acotó el ojiverde algo molesto ante la imprudencia de la mujer.

- Sé perfectamente de lo que es capaz, pero no pasó nada y platicamos profundamente. Además pude comprobar que ya no es la misma persona de la Guerra, ahora es una mujer arrepentida y una madre devota- recalcó.

- Algunas veces las apariencias engañan...- gruñó la mujer pelirroja.

- Lo sé Ginny, lo sé- suspiró la aludida con pesar- Pero ella no aparenta, se quedó sin fuerzas para eso...-

- No seas tan confiada Hermione, ¿qué no aprendiste nada?- su marido señaló la herida en su abdomen haciéndola sentir muy culpable, pues obviamente tanto él como Ginny se referían al engaño de Voldemort personificando a Draco. Le estaban lanzando indirectas de su enorme estupidez.

- Creo en Pansy, además compartimos algo muy fuerte- aclaró sin dejarse intimidar.

- El ReinsBlut ¿no?- inquirió la rubia con su característica perspicacia.

- Así es- sonrió la castaña evocando a sus 'sobrinos' con orgullo.

- ¿Qué tienes que ver con ese grupo?-

- Yo los entrené, Harry- confesó sin reparos, dejando sorprendidos a dos de los adultos presentes.

- ¿Entonces sabías perfectamente quiénes eran y no nos dijiste nada?- le reprochó el ojiverde un tanto molesto al saber que su mujer le ocultaba cosas importantes.

- Sí, pero fue por la seguridad de ellos- defendió.

- Gracias- soltó Ginny repentinamente y sorprendiendo a los demás al no estallar en indignación como había estado haciendo durante las últimas horas- Ellos me salvaron la vida en la Madriguera, supongo que también te lo debo a ti, los enseñaste bien- sonrió.

- Pero ¿cómo lo lograste? Digo, el que pelearan con nosotros y no en contra- dijo Luna con genuina curiosidad.

- Esa es una historia algo larga, el punto es que Pansy me pidió ayuda, con lo que comprobé cuánto ama a Robert- suspiró- Así que les hice ver que debían luchar por lo que ellos creían, no los demás...y necesito pedirte otro favor Harry- lo miró.

- Supongo que no va a gustarme- murmuró el aludido aún con algo de enojo en la voz.

- No dejes que condenen a Pansy, vino a ver a su hijo...-

- Imposible, estaba advertida. Además tuvo que haber dejado malherido a un auror para hacerse de la varita que traía, fue violenta en el hospital y con sus antecedentes no habrá ni siquiera un juicio, la condenarán al Beso del Dementor- explicó con la dureza de una verdadero auror.

- No pueden hacerle eso, debes convencerlos de que la perdonen, de que por lo menos tenga un juicio justo...tuvo sus motivos- refutó con algo de miedo ante la sentencia del hombre.

- ¿Debo?- enarcó una ceja pero suspiró al ver el reproche en la mirada de la ojimiel- Haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada, a mí por lo menos no me consta su arrepentimiento.-

- ¿Es que pretendes dejar huérfano a Robert?- espetó ella extrañada ante la falta de empatía de su marido, pero también comprendiendo que estaban pasando por una situación muy dolorosa y que cuando se trataba de mortífagos, la vena de héroe de Harry salía a relucir en todo su esplendor.

- Yo no pretendo nada, es la justicia quien...-

- ¿Justicia? No seas ciego Harry, Blaise murió al no acceder a matar a los chicos e intentando asesinar a su señor- confesó- Nos ayudó con su último aliento y todo el mundo lo ve y verá como un sanguinario mortífago incapaz de amar ¡Eso no es justicia!- exclamó haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el esfuerzo.

- Cálmate Hermione, recuerda que sigues delicada- intervino la cazadora pelirroja ya mucho más sosegada respecto a sus juicios sobre los Zabini, después de todo le debía la vida al menor de ellos.

- Sí, Harry verá qué puede hacer- secundó Luna a lo que el aludido bufó.

- Por cierto ¿dónde está el cuerpo de Blaise?- pregunto súbitamente la castaña.

- Lo llevaron a la Sala de Hibernación- le informó rápidamente Luna.

- Vaya- escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta y con un 'adelante' cedieron el paso.

- Mione- la esbelta figura de la ex slytherin ingresó al lugar con paso elegante seguida muy de cerca por un auror de aspecto nervioso.

- ¿Qué sucede Pansy?-

- ¿Podrías indicarme dónde está mi marido?- solicitó educadamente.

- En el infierno supongo- murmuró Ginny sin poder evitarlo, pues Zabini Sr. jamás terminaría de agradarle, aún muerto.

La pelinegra no se inmutó ante el hiriente comentario, parecía que no lo había escuchado pues seguía esperando una verdadera respuesta a su pregunta.

- En la Sala de Hibernación me comenta Luna- dijo la castaña sin inmutarse.

- Quisiera verlo- pidió la otra sin molestarse en pedirlo de favor, pues sabía que era su derecho.

- Por desgracia no me siento capaz de moverme más- confesó la ojimiel con frustración- Pero estoy segura de que Harry puede llevarte- agregó sabiendo que estaba tentando demasiado su suerte con el estado de ánimo de su aún esposo.

- No soy un guía Hermione, además no pienso acompañar a ningún otro lado a Zabini que no sea Azkabán- negó él mirando a la mujer con enojo.

- Y yo no quiero la ayuda de un engreído como Potter. Prefiero que el auror que puso como mi guardián, me acompañe- añadió al pelinegra devolviéndole una mirada helada a Potter.

- Dudo que él pueda acompañarte, serías capaz de asesinarlo si se descuida- espetó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

- Ah, y tú sí podrías conmigo ¿verdad? No lo creo, sigues siendo un patético y presumido gryffindor- escupió la mujer de ojos azules.

Hermione, Luna y Ginny observaban el intercambio de palabras con atención. La primera se notaba algo divertida porque sabía cómo acabaría todo, la segunda tenía su mirada algo perdida y la última deseaba fervientemente poder unirse a la discusión, pero se contuvo por respeto al joven Zabini.

- Y tú sigues siendo una serpiente lengua larga, además hace unos minutos te tenía completamente contenida y lista para la prisión- dijo el hombre de gafas.

- No habrías podido contenerme si no fuera por tus dos amiguitas que me tomaron por sorpresa, pero qué se puede esperar de ti, siempre te has escondido tras las faldas de alguien- debatió airada.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo no me escondo, ese es tu trabajo!-

- Señor...- el joven auror temía por su seguridad.

- ¡¿Mi trabajo? ¡Por si no lo comprendes, estoy bajo arresto domiciliario! ¡No puedo salir!-

- ¡Y ahí es precisamente donde debiste de haberte quedado! ¡No que ahora molestas con tu mera presencia! ¡Y has contaminado la mente de Hermione con tus sucias tretas!-

- Señor...- el auror comenzó a retroceder lentamente hacia la salida tratando de desaparecer.

- ¡No son tretas! ¡Hermione y yo nos entendemos y eso no te concierne a ti en lo absoluto! ¡Ahora sólo quiero ver a mi esposo!-

- ¡Está muerto, qué puedes querer verle!- cuando esas últimas palabras salieron de la boca del ojiverde supo que se había extralimitado, pero no se retractó.

- Sé que está muerto, solo quiero despedirme- dijo Pansy con una voz radicalmente más serena y con una mirada derrotada, se le habían ido las ganas de pelear.

- Pues en marcha antes de que me arrepienta- soltó Harry indicándole con un gesto de su cabeza que caminara hacia la puerta, ella lo obedeció sin chistar.

Las tres mujeres los observaron partir sin decir una sola palabra, pero Hermione se permitió una pequeña sonrisita. Lo sabía.

Los dos personajes completamente opuestos, salieron del lugar caminando por el hospital ante las miradas confundidas de los sanadores y pacientes, además de las de uno que otro auror que reconoció a la mujer, pero ninguno se atrevió a atravesarse en el camino del gran Harry Potter.

- De verdad Zabini, más te vale no estar engañando a mi esposa-habló el hombre sin detenerse a mirarla. Ella se limitó a levantar una ceja.- ¿Quedó claro?-

- No estoy interesada en seguir hablando contigo Potter- le respondió.

- Ni yo lo estoy en que lo hagas, pero quiero que me comprendas perfectamente. Si lastimas a mi Hermione de cualquier forma, me encargaré personalmente de que el Beso te lo den lo más pronto posible- advirtió. La pelinegra no siquiera lo miró, ante esto el otro bufó acelerando el paso.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a lo que era la morgue del hospital y, con los permisos requeridos, entraron a la enorme sala llena de cajones que recubrían las paredes, uno flotando encima del otro en excelente armonía, cada una de las cajas metálicas llevaba un nombre grabado en la parte frontal. Ellos avanzaron hasta una plataforma ubicada en el centro donde el Jefe de Seguridad pasó su varita pronunciado el nombre indicado, de inmediato una de las cajas se movió de su lugar para flotar lentamente hacia la plataforma, cuando estuvo sobre ella, la parte de arriba desapareció dejando ver el cuerpo que llevaba dentro de sí. Era el cadáver del moreno ex slytherin que se mostraba intacto llevando la misma capa negra con la cual había fallecido, tal era su estado que parecía que sólo estaba dormido...

- Ahí lo tienes- le dijo el ex buscador con un tono menos duro.

La mujer se acercó al cuerpo con mucho cuidado y miedo de aceptar realmente que jamás volvería a escuchar la voz de su marido, ni a intercambiar miradas, caricias, palabras...nunca volvería a verlo. Se hincó a su lado tratando de tocarlo con extrema delicadeza.

- Gracias- declaró sin más, sabía que no muchos la hubieran dejado ver a su esposo sin unos grilletes o un escuadrón de aurores vigilando, a pesar de la dureza de Potter, la había ayudado- Pero nada ha cambiado, te sigo detestando Potter- agregó rápidamente.

- Lo mismo digo, además no hago esto por ti- le aclaró sintiendo un poco de compasión por la mujer- Regresaré en unos minutos, no puedo permitirte vagar por ahí sin vigilancia- informó dando media vuelta para darle un poco de privacidad en lo que seguro era un terrible sufrimiento, si él perdiera a Hermione no podría vivir más, una pequeña parte de él respetaba la entereza de la ex slytherin al pararse ahí junto al cadáver del amor de su vida.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- Toma mi mano, no la sueltes-

- No veo nada, sujétame-

- Hay que buscar una salida-

- Imposible, debemos guardar fuerzas-

Cuatro voces platicaban entre sí desde lo profundo de una celda sumida en la obscuridad, el rubio los había aparecido ahí hacía ya un tiempo, un tiempo que se les hacía una eternidad, pues estaban sumidos en la más absoluta obscuridad y tan sólo el tembloroso sonido de sus propias voces, les impedía caer en la más profunda desesperación. Pero la incertidumbre de su destino les carcomía el alma, tenían mucho miedo y nadie les decía nada, ni siquiera podían decirles que no los habían olvidado, o tal vez su muerte sería esa, quedar olvidados en ese hoyo hasta que la sed, el hambre y la desesperanza los consumieran...

- ¿Qué creen que nos hagan?- no pudo evitar preguntar uno de ellos.

- No lo sé, pero no creo que sea agradable Frank- respondió otro joven tratando de ver la silueta de su primo, pero sus ojos no podían distinguir nada, ni sombras, ni contornos, ni una salida.

- ¿Mamá seguirá con vida?- preguntó una voz femenina con tono sollozante, los demás suspiraron pues habían estado escuchando su llanto desde que estaban ahí.

- Tía Hermione es muy fuerte, estoy seguro de que está bien y todos deben ya de estar buscándonos- trató de consolarla Bill sin estar seguro de sus propias palabras, pero aferrándose a ellas.

- No creo que nos encuentren- murmuró Sirius con derrota- Ese tal Voldemort planeó todo demasiado bien, seguro estamos en un lugar inmarcable o algo...además yo merezco esto, he sido un completo imbécil- gruñó furioso consigo mismo.

- No debemos perder la esperanza, eso nos dijo tía Hermione- objetó su primo Longbottom.

- Yo no guardo nada para mí...-

- Pues compartiremos la mía- le espetó su hermana con enojo- Vamos a salir de esta para que le pidas perdón a quienes lastimaste porque sino de nada valdrá tu arrepentimiento- lo regañó en ese tono tan parecido al de su madre que le arrancó un escalofrío.

- ¿Me odias Lily?- inquirió el joven castaño en un tono casi temeroso.

- Claro que no Sirius, te quiero mucho aunque seas un cabeza dura- le dijo con cariño, el aludido no podía ver la cara de su melliza, pero adivinó que le sonreía y la imitó.

- Ya que están reconciliados... ¿cuál es el plan?-

- Frank, debemos guardar fuerzas para lo que venga...-

- ¿Y qué viene Bill? ¿Tortura? ¿La muerte? No pienso guardar fuerzas para eso- negó el pelinegro.

- Pero...-

- Es cierto Bill, debemos tratar de escapar- secundó el joven Potter recuperando un poco de su habitual iniciativa.

- ¿Cómo?-

- No tenemos nuestras varitas, no podemos ver nada, tampoco sabemos dónde estamos...- enumeró el castaño pensando en una solución- Lily ¿tú no sabes hacer magia sin varita?-

- ¡Claro que no! Ese tipo de magia es de nivel auror ¿quién crees que soy?- se indignó la joven.

- La hija de un auror y una inefable- respondió su hermano como si fuera obvio.

- ¡Tú también eres su hijo!- bufó ella.

- No es momento para discutir eso- los calló el pelirrojo antes de que empezaran.

- Pues no se me ocurre nada ¿por qué no buscamos una puerta o algo?-

- ¿Y luego? ¿La derribamos con nuestros cuerpos?-

- Buena idea Bill, busquémosla- asintió Frank comenzaron a caminar e ignorando el sarcasmo en la voz de su primo.

Los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por lo que dedujeron era una pequeña habitación hecha de piedra, el lugar se notaba húmedo y maloliente, además descubrieron que se encontraba completamente vacío a excepción de su presencia.

Luego de una larga exploración, choques entre ellos mismo y contra los muros, el joven Weasley dio con lo que parecía ser algo de madera, así que supusieron era la puerta. Los otros siguieron el sonido de su voz para reunirse ante ella, una vez juntos, los chicos comenzaron a embestir la dichosa puerta con la esperanza de derribarla, sin embargo lo único que consiguieron fue agotar sus energías y lastimar sus hombros.

- No funciona- dijo Sirius agitado.

- Si tan sólo tuviéramos una varita...-

- ¿Una varita?- de pronto, Frank soltó una exclamación buscando algo entre los pliegues de su túnica escolar- ¡Tengo una!- exclamó gozoso.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿De dónde la sacaste?- le increpó Sirius emocionado.

- Es una de las varitas de broma de los tíos Fred y George, me gusta llevar algunas por ahí- explicó.

- Con suerte podrá realizar un hechizo bien- comentó el pelirrojo.

- Dámela- la castaña extendió su mano en busca de la varita a lo que el pelinegro cedió para que ella pronunciara el hechizo sobre lo que esperaban era la cerradura.

- ¿Crees que con eso abra?- inquirió su mellizo, pero calló al oír un 'click' y el característico rechinido de las puerta al abrirse.

- Vamos- dijo Frank entusiasmado ante su logro, pero antes de dar el primer paso, una voz lo paralizó.

- No creo que quieras seguir por ahí- siseó una voz conocida y muy escalofriante.

- ¡¿Dónde estás?

- Arriba- respondió, a lo que los chicos miraron hacia arriba de donde, de repente, una trampilla se abrió dejando pasar un torrente de luz que los dejó momentáneamente ciegos.

Cuando por fin sus ojos dejaron de dolerles, descubrieron la puerta que habían abierto, pero al otro lado cuatro figuras se les acercaban con paso torpe.

- ¡Inferis!- reconoció la ojiverde con terror al ver a esos cadáveres caminando hacia ellos.

- ¡Cierren!- gritó Bill empujando la puerta justo a tiempo para impedir que esos seres entraran a la habitación donde ellos estaban.

Desde arriba pudieron escuchar una risa.

- ¡Cobarde! ¡Maldito monstruo!- bramó el castaño encolerizado.

- Tan insolente como siempre Potter- escupió el rubio con desprecio- Solamente he venido a llevarlos a un lugar más _cómodo_- declaró.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que iremos?- retó Frank entre enojado y aterrado.

- El que no tienen otra opción- con esto señaló la puerta que vibraba con fuerza ante el embiste de los inferis, pues el peso del pelirrojo contra la misma era lo único que les impedía pasar debido a que dicha puerta ya no estaba cerrada mágicamente.

- ¡Sácanos de aquí!- accedió Lily con el orgullo herido, pero sin poder encontrar otra solución.

El rubio sonrió con malicia al saber que estaba rompiendo su espíritu; conjuró una soga que cayó hacia el fondo de la habitación. Inmediatamente, los chicos la sujetaron siendo arrastrados hacia arriba en el momento en el que los inferis ingresaban bruscamente al lugar. Arriba, la trampilla se cerró y desapareció por completo dejándolos sobre una mullida alfombra verdosa mientras que la cuerda que los había sacado, se enroscaba en sus cuerpos para inmovilizarlos.

- ¡¿Qué vas a hacernos?- exclamó Sirius tratando de liberarse del agarre, mas era imposible.

- Usarlos para divertirme- sonrió levitándolos contra su voluntad para trasladarlos a una salón- Sus padres derrotaron a mi ejército así que ustedes pagarán por su insolencia- explicó parándose en el centro del salón con candelabros góticos.

- ¿Nos torturarás?- preguntó Lily vacilantemente.

- Algo mucho mejor- aclaró tétricamente.

- ¡Nuestros padres nos encontrarán!- protestó Frank con valentía.

- Eso espero...- les apuntó con su varita y ellos temblaron- Dulces sueños-

Y todo se volvió negro.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos con cuidado, no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban inconscientes, pero sentían que algo había pasado, estaban en el mismo salón donde Voldemort los había conducido, mas no había signos de ese psicótico por ningún lado, además el ambiente se notaba ligeramente distinto, como rancio.

- ¿Qué rayos pasó?- inquirió Frank confundido al ver que ya no estaba atados.

- No tengo ni idea- le respondió Bill igual de consternado.

- Rápido, ahí está la puerta- dijo otro tomando el picaporte.

- Sirius, recuerda lo que había tras la otra puerta- le previno su melliza, pero fue demasiado tarde, el joven ya la había abierto.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados esperando a que algo pasara, pero como nada sucedió, salieron. Caminaron por el mismo pasillo por donde habían llegado, sólo que éste se encontraba destrozado en claro signo de que había habido un duelo.

- ¿Qué significa esto?-

- No lo sé Lily, pero vamos a averiguarlo- le dijo el castaño comenzando a seguir la pista de los escombros.

Subieron algunas escaleras y pasaron otros salones, pero no encontraron nada. Cuando iban a regresar sobre sus pasos, unas voces llamaron su atención, puesto que se les hacían conocidas...

Corrieron siguiendo ese sonido llegando hasta el salón principal, ahí pudieron ver a cinco figuras de túnicas variadas luchar contra otro mago de túnica negra quien parecía poder con todos los demás con relativa facilidad.

- ¡Son ellos!- exclamó Frank aliviado.

- ¡Sabía que nos encontrarían!- secundó Bill igual de entusiasta.

- ¡Papá!- llamó Sirius al identificar la cabellera azabache de su progenitor.

- ¡Ocúltense chicos!- gritó la rubia de apellido Weasley con gesto angustiado dedicándoles una mirada, pero le costó caro ya que un rayo de luz verdosa impactó en su cuerpo mandándola a estampar contra unas de las paredes.

- ¡Mamá!- gritó Bill en agonía mientras corría hacia la mujer seguido por sus primos. Cuando llegaron a su lado, la voltearon con delicadeza sólo para descubrir con horror que los orbes celestes de la mujer estaban abiertos de par en par y sin el brillo de la vida- ¡Mamá! ¡Despierta! ¡Mamá!- su hijo la agitó vigorosamente tratando de despertarla, aunque supo que era inútil.

- ¡Déjenme verla!- se abrió paso la ojiverde para examinar a su tía, quiso ubicar su pulso, pero no lo encontró...

- Está...está muerta...- musitó palideciendo por completo.

- ¡NO! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Mientes!- gritó Bill aferrándose al cuerpo de la mujer que le dio la vida y quien, efectivamente, no respiraba.

- ¡Luna!- exclamó la voz de su esposo llegando a su lado- Amor...¡Merlín no!- bramó el hombre pelirrojo arrebatando el cuerpo de su esposa de los brazos de su hijo- ¡No puede ser! ¡No! ¡No! No...-

- Papá...-

- ¡Vete! ¡No veas esto! ¡Corran!- les dijo Ron con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tío Ron...-

- ¡Largo!- ordenó el ojiazul llorando desconsoladamente.

En ese preciso momento, otro hechizo mortal surcó el aire y el cuerpo de Neville se desplomó en el suelo.

- ¡Papá!- Frank trató de acercarse al hombre de cabello crespo presintiendo lo peor pues no lo veía levantarse y dudaba que algún día lo hiciera.

- ¡No hijo...! Váyanse de aquí, deben huir- lo interceptó su madre con una cara descompuesta mientras Ron se incorporaba con furia para seguir peleando en venganza.

- ¡No voy a dejarte! ¡Mi papá...!-

- ¡No discutas! ¡Largo!- gritó la pelirroja dándoles la espalda para cubrir su retirada.

Los menores no podían moverse de la impresión, pues frente a ellos yacían dos de los cuerpos de sus seres más queridos y si no hacían algo pronto, habría más.

- ¡Voy a matarlo!- bramó Bill más enojado que nunca.

- No- lo retuvo Sirius- Ya escuchaste a tía Ginny, debemos irnos- recordó y justo cuando mencionó el nombre de su tía, la adulta cayó a sus pies por obra de otro rayo color verde.

- ¡Mamá!- esta vez fue el turno de Frank para gritar por su madre, trató de arrodillarse a su lado pero Lily lo detuvo alejándolo de ella- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir con ella!-

- ¡Está muerta! ¡No hay nada qué hacer!- le dijo Sirius con dolor pues jamás olvidaría el rostro sin vida de su querida tía.

Más allá, Ron Weasley cayó al suelo fulminado ante los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de su hijo mayor que derramaba lágrimas de impotencia y extremo dolor.

- Veo que sólo quedamos tú y yo Potter- siseó el rubio con placer al quitar su vista del nuevo cadáver que adornaba su suelo- Cuando acabe contigo, seguirán los mocosos- señaló a los jóvenes quienes lo miraron con terror.

- ¡Nunca! ¡No dejaré que les hagas daño!- declaró el ojiverde atacando a su eterno enemigo con furia.

Ambos magos pelearon unos momentos, pero se notaba ya quién sería el vencedor...y antes de poder asimilar la situación, el cuerpo del pelinegro salió disparado hacia los jóvenes, ya sin vida.

- ¡NO!- exclamó el joven Potter al ver a su padre inerte, se sintió impotente, aterrado y confundido, pero miró a sus dos primos con un brillo inusual, mismo que éstos compartían y que compartieron.

Lily no sabía si creer en lo que pasaba o no, todo parecía tan cruel e irreal, pero acababa de presenciar la muerte de sus seres queridos y no quería aceptarlo, no quería...cuando regresó a la realidad, vio que su hermano y sus primos se habían lanzado en un ataque ciego y sin varita hacia el mago tenebroso que sonreía complacido.

- Tontos- musitó Voldemort repeliéndolos con un simple movimiento de su varita- ¿Creen poder derrotarme cuando sus padres murieron en el intento?- rió.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado!- chilló Frank al sentirse impotente.

- Veo que aún te queda algo de insolencia ¿eh?- rió nuevamente- Pero como hoy me siento benevolente, los reuniré con sus asquerosos padres a la brevedad- declaró mirándolos con burla.

- Aún no cantes victoria- intervino la castaña con renovado coraje, si moría, no moriría con miedo- Mamá vendrá a matarte, lo prometió- soltó.

- No creo que ella está en condiciones de empuñar siquiera una varita, imagino que a estas alturas debe de estar agonizando sino es que ya se reunió con su inmundo padre- dijo sin tomarla en serio.

- En eso te equivocas- una voz sonó fuerte y clara.

- ¡Mamá!- gritó la ojiverde esperanzada al ver a su progenitora llegar con varita en mano.

- Mía, veo que sobreviste, felicidades- sonrió el Lord bajando su varita- Como verás, ya maté a tus inmundos amiguitos y a tu asqueroso marido- le dijo señalando los cadáveres- ¿Vas acaso a vengarlos?- cuestionó con evidente burla.

- No- respondió ella a lo que los menores la miraron confundidos.

- ¿Qué dices tía?- se extrañó Bill.

- No vengo a luchar contra ti- confesó la mujer con gesto indiferente e ignorando al menor- Lo he pensado y deseo regresar a tu servicio porque me he dado cuenta de que nunca dejaré de ser una mortífaga-

- ¡Tía! ¡¿Qué carajos estás diciendo? ¡¿Es una broma?- estalló Frank furioso.

- No lo creo Longbottom- escupió el rubio complacido- Mía, me complace que hayas recapacitado, está bien, puedes regresar a mi lado, pero con una condición-

- Pídeme lo que sea-

- Pruébame tu lealtad matando a los mocosos- ordenó refiriéndose a los jóvenes quienes miraron aterrados a la mujer, más aún cuando ésta les dedicó una fría mirada con el rostro carente de emociones.

- ¿Mamá?-

- No mamá ¡espera!-

- ¡Esto no es cierto! ¡No puede ser cierto!-

- ¿Tía? ¡No lo hagas! ¡NO!-

Lo último que vieron fue una luz verde extinguiendo sus vidas y la risa malévola del rubio hombre.

Abrieron los ojos de golpe, conservando en sus memorias el recuerdo del resplandor verdoso, tratando de ubicar qué había pasado y dónde se encontraban.

- ¿Disfrutaron de su siesta?- preguntó una voz devolviéndolos por completo a la realidad.

Se encontraban en el suelo atados de manos y Voldemort los miraba con burla desde su sofá, al parecer nada de lo anterior había sido real...

- ¿Qué...?-

- Nada pasó de verdad Potter, todo fue un truco mental o un vistazo del futuro- explicó el mayor con deleite.

- Eres un maldito bastardo- gruñó Frank con lágrimas en los ojos, había visto a sus padres morir y parecía tan real...

- Y hay más de donde vino eso- confesó el Lord.

Los menores temblaron verdaderamente deseando que no pasara de nuevo, no podrían soportar el dolor de ver a sus seres queridos morir o matarlos...

Si existía el infierno, estaban casi seguros que iban hacia él, Voldemort era el mismísimo demonio que les estaba enseñando en camino. Y muy a su pesar, le temían.

* * *

**Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero sigo aquí y dispuesta a terminar la historia.**

**Agradezco a Elisa Li Kinomoto (en tu cumple subo otro capi jeje), a kotamae (muchas gracias a ti por leerme), a lanyera (espero te haya gustado el cap=), y a todos los lectores fantasma.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Y dejen REVIEWS para conocer su opinión.****¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	35. El Rescate

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**El Rescate**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_La muerte es tan incierta como la vida,_

_jamás podemos estar seguros de algo en ella,_

_ni de la victoria o de la derrota._

_Así también las personas somos indescifrables,_

_cambiantes como el agua,_

_un día somos amigas y al otro enemigas,_

_un día somos piezas negras y al otro blancas dentro del gran tablero._

_Pero no por esa incertidumbre hay que dejar de creer _

_que en cada uno de nosotros, _

_está la última palabra._

_-Memorias de Albus Dumbledore-

* * *

_

- Robert- una voz lo llamaba con insistencia- Robert- repitió la voz obligándolo a abrir los ojos finalmente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió el chico sentándose en su cama para frotarse ligeramente los ojos.

- Hasta que despiertas- reclamó otra voz a lo que el joven ojiverde reconoció a sus visitantes con una sonrisa ladeada.

- De hecho, hace tiempo que desperté, pero no pude evitar dormir un poco más- alegó notando con alivio que todas las personas a las que consideraba amigos, estaban bien y aún en sus ropas de hospital.

- Pues que desconsiderado, nosotros pudimos estar muertos y tú aquí durmiendo- le espetó Alice en un tono melodramático que se le daba muy bien.

- Vamos, no exageres- restó importancia John- Nosotros no nos moriríamos así de fácil- agregó.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Will con extrema seriedad.

- Físicamente bien- respondió el ojiverde endureciendo sus semblante- Ahora que si te refieres a lo de mi padre, estoy furioso- añadió sin andarse con rodeos ni molestarse en enmascarar sus emociones.

- Lo vengaremos Robert, te lo aseguro- declaró Adriana con una mirada decidida y feroz.

- El único problema es averiguar dónde está el maldito de Voldemort- intervino Peter con severidad- Dadas las circunstancias, debe estar muy bien escondido- dedujo pensativamente.

- Aunque lo primero es salir de este hospital- dijo Alice.

Pensaron unos segundos hasta que una sólo idea cruzó por su mente.

- Manos a la obra- resolvieron todos mostrando sus varitas.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¿Vas a entrar?- inquirió Harry con indiferencia señalando la habitación.

- Sí- le respondió Pansy de igual manera llevando en la mano la alianza de bodas que hacía unos minutos portaba la mano exánime de su marido.

Ambos personajes entraron al lugar donde la castaña reposaba junto a sus amigas e inseparable hijo.

- Cumplí con tu deseo ¿estás feliz?- preguntó el ojiverde a la mujer con un rastro de amargura en la voz.

- No- negó ella en tono serio- Pero gracias de todas formas Harry- agregó suavizando su tono, después de todo comprendía cómo se sentía Harry al tener que ayudar a una persona a la cual detestaba.

- Mione- la ex slytherin se le acercó ante la atenta mirada del hombre Potter- ¿Crees que sea posible que me permitan enterrar a Blaise como se debe?- preguntó con un tono cauteloso.

- Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que así sea Pansy, lo prometo- le sonrió tomándola de la mano a lo que la otra asintió.

- Perdóname que lo diga, pero ahora eso no importa, lo que importa es rescatar a nuestros hijos- intervino Ginny algo recelosa ante la evidente amistad que compartía su amiga/hermana con esa serpiente, pero tratando de controlar su carácter.

- Es cierto, dijimos que en cuanto despertara Hermione, nos uniríamos a la búsqueda- agregó Luna dispuesta a todo por su pequeño Bill, a Sara ya la había llevado hacía poco a la Madriguera con Molly.

- No es necesario- dijo una nueva voz- Ya regresamos- informó un hombre seguido de un alto pelirrojo.

- ¿Y qué averiguaron?- preguntó Harry con avidez olvidando de momento su irritación.

- Nada...no dejó huella ni indicios, no tenemos nada- declaró Ron en tono abatido.

- Aunque nos da gusto que hayas despertado Herm- agregó Neville con una leve sonrisita.

- ¡Es verdad!- exclamó el pelirrojo como si se acabase de dar cuenta de su amiga- Déjenme pasar- pidió al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama de la castaña para proceder a envolverla entre sus fuertes brazos- Tuve mucho miedo de que no despertarás ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó soltándola delicadamente y con sus tristísimos ojos azules fijos en ella.

- Lo mejor que puedo estar luego de ser atravesada por una espada- le sonrió ella agradeciendo la preocupación de su mejor amigo.

- Ya veo...- él le devolvió la sonrisa en un intento de no desmoronarse o estallar por el dolor, el miedo y la desesperanza. Sin embargo, algo hizo que perdiera de vista ese propósito- ¡¿Qué carajos hace ella aquí?- vociferó mirando a la ex mortífaga con rencor mientras sacaba su varita.

- Es amiga de Hermione- le explicó Luna corriendo a su lado para ponerle una mano en su brazo en un intento de calmar a su esposo pues sabía que era tan temperamental como su hermana.

- ¡¿Cómo que es amiga de Hermione?- exclamó el hombre.

- ¿Amiga mortífaga de Hermione?- preguntó Neville igual de confundido pero manteniendo la calma, después de todo no pensaba gastar energías en esa mujer de cabello negro.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un grupo de jóvenes envestidos en las batas del hospital, quienes se acercaron a la cama de la castaña sin vacilar.

- ¡Tía Hermione, descubrimos algo!- exclamó la rubia de nombre Alice.

- Creemos que es importante tía- secundó Peter.

- Es acerca de...- la voz de John fue acallada por el joven pelinegro quien había notado que no estaban para nada solos-...oh oh...-

- ¿Tía? ¿Tienes más familia de la cual no sabíamos?- volvió a preguntar Ron ahora más confundido que enojado.

- No exactamente...- habló la castaña tratando de pensar en cómo explicarles la situación mientras su marido se mantenía completamente callado observándola fijamente.

- ¿No? Pero si los niños te están diciendo tía- habló Neville.

- Cierto ¿por qué te dicen tía?- se unió Ginny a la pregunta de su esposo.

- Mi nombre es Robert Zabini señor y no soy un niño- interrumpió el ojiverde con tono orgulloso.

- ¡¿Zabini? ¡¿Es decir que _esa_ es tu hermana? ¿No era tu "amiga"?- concluyó Ron señalando a Pansy y comenzando a enojarse de nuevo.

- No seas imbécil Weasley ¿cómo vamos a ser hermanas?- intervino Pansy molesta ante tanta estupidez.

- ¡Entonces Blaise Zabini era tu hermano!- exclamó otra vez Ron- ¡No puede ser! ¿Ahora cuál se supone que es tu apellido? ¿Zabini? ¿O acaso el mortífago era un Dumbledore...?- indagó ya completamente alucinado.

- No hermano. No se parecen en nada- intervino Ginny tomando del hombro a Ron en un intento de hacerlo razonar un poco, pero al parecer todos estaban perdiendo la cabeza.

- Entonces son primos lejanos- concluyó Neville por su lado esperando salir de la duda.

- Eso podría ser cuñadito, los árboles genealógicos de las familias de sangre pura son muy raros, fíjate que los Weasley estamos emparentados muy lejanamente con los Black y además...-

- ¡Silencio!- bramó Hermione sin poder seguir escuchando tantos disparates- No estamos emparentados en lo absoluto, solamente me llaman tía porque tenemos un lazo: yo los entreno, ellos son los ReinsBlut- explicó de golpe sorprendiendo a los demás por su falta de tacto.

- ¿Cómo que los entrenas?- volvió a la carga del ojiazul de pecas.

- Sí Ron, Hermione ha mantenido contacto con Zabini y entrenó a estos slytherin- le explicó Harry para que su amigo no empezara a desvariar nuevamente.

- No quiero saber nada más de eso, el apellido Zabini me causa conflictos, así que dejemos eso por ahora que no es lo importante- medió Neville masajeándose las sienes ante el posible dolor de cabeza que presagiaba.

- Como sea, descubrimos algo que te interesará- habló Robert rodando los ojos ante la discusión de los "adultos" mientras le enseñaba la carta de su padre a la ojimiel.

- Descubrimos que tenía un hechizo oculto y Will lo rompió- prosiguió Adriana mirando algo sonrojada al rubio joven que le sonrió tímidamente.

- Pero ese hechizo funciona de una manera peculiar- Robert sacó una pluma de su túnica con la cual escribió la pregunta _'¿qué ocultas_?' en la parte de atrás de la carta, dichas lechas se impregnaron con sangre que luego fue absorbida por el pergamino para reaparecer formando una única palabra '_Mione_'- Suponemos que tú eres la que debe preguntar- finalizó Robert ofreciéndole la pluma a su tía junto con la carta, ella los tomó con curiosidad.

- No quiero saber de dónde sacaron esta pluma- bufó al examinarla y encontrarla casi idéntica a la que Dolores Umbridge había usado para torturar a Harry durante su 5to año en Hogwarts, los aludidos solamente esbozaron una sonrisa enigmática.

- No creo que sea seguro- intervino Harry recordando también ese tipo de pluma y dirigiendo una breve mirada a su mano donde las palabras '_no debo decir mentiras'_ aún se distinguían levemente.

- Blaise no haría algo para dañarla Potter- espetó Pansy mirando a su hijo fijamente.

- De eso no estoy muy seguro-

- Escucha Potter...-

- Basta- los calló Hermione sin dejar de mirar el pergamino- No quiero escucharlos discutir, ya he perdido suficiente sangre- regañó al tiempo que tomaba la pluma firmemente para escribir al reverso de la carta '_Soy Hermione'_, las palabras fueron escritas con su sangre mientras la mujer sentía un agudo dolor en la muñeca y palidecía un poco al ver una herida abierta en la misma.

El pergamino absorbió las letras respondiendo '_Siento mucho no haber hecho más por ayudarte'_.

Ella lo leyó y respondió: '_Hiciste todo lo que pudiste'_

'_Aún puedo hacer algo más'_

'_¿Qué quieres decir?'_

'_Haz la pregunta correcta y encontrarás lo que buscas.'_

Ante esa última frase, la mujer se quedó pensativa mientras un profundo silencio reinaba en su habitación pues todos estaban atentos a la muda conversación, además temían agravar el estado de la ojimiel que se ponía más pálida a cada palabra que escribía.

Finalmente Hermione volvió a preguntar: _'¿Dónde están mis hijos?'_

'_Esa no es la pregunta'_ la mujer hizo una mueca decepcionada concentrándose un poco más sobre qué preguntar, era algo que ella no sabía pero que Blaise sí, aunque para poder decírselo tuviese que recurrir a toda la seguridad mágica que pudiese, debía de ser algo muy importante que sólo muerto pudiese revelar, de pronto, la pregunta iluminó su mente y la plasmó en letras rogando por acertar.

'_¿Dónde está la guarida de Voldemort?'_

'_Antigua Mansión Malfoy, Manchester, en medio del bosque.'_ Fueron las letras que aparecieron al final del pergamino iluminando el semblante de todos los presentes con un rayo de esperanza.

'_Gracias'_ escribió la castaña recuperando el aliento, pero esta vez su sangre no fue absorbida y no hubo más contestación, la magia de Blaise había terminado dejándoles su última ayuda posible.

- Ahora podemos ir por los chicos- habló Ginny con una resolución que sólo una madre puede mostrar.

- Debemos planear cómo los rescataremos, necesitamos más gente- sugirió Neville un poco más calmado al tener un objetivo.

- No hay tiempo para eso, ¡Voldemort puede estar torturándolos!- exclamó Ron con una evidente ansiedad.

- La impulsividad nunca da buenos resultados Ronald- lo calmó Luna como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

- Buscaremos a gente que esté dispuesta y lista para ayudarnos, después partiremos a Manchester- declaró Harry con tono contundente, él también quería llegar allá lo más pronto posible, pero no podía arriesgarse a fracasar.

- Nosotros estamos dispuestos y listos- se ofreció Robert con el consentimiento mudo de sus amigos.

- Ni hablar, ustedes son muy jóvenes- se negó Pansy en tono protector, no quería perder a su único hijo también, no lo soportaría.

- Somos los ReinsBlut- dijo el joven Zabini sosteniendo la mirada azul de su madre dándole a entender que iría quisiera ella o no. El debía ir por Lilian.

- Cámbiense y nos vemos en el lobby- accedió Harry consciente de que no debía subestimar a ese grupo de jóvenes.

- Yo también me enlisto- afirmó la castaña de rizos tratando de incorporarse.

- De eso nada, tú no estás en condiciones de pelear- la detuvo su esposo firmemente.

- No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes arriesgan su vida, además también son mis hijos y sobrinos, y fue mi culpa el que no estén con nosotros...- replicó ella.

- Ya aclaramos ese asunto de la culpa Mione, ¿o necesitas que te refresque la memoria?- intervino Pansy súbitamente sintiendo un instinto de protección hacia su amiga, porque por todo lo que había hecho por ella podía llamarle así, si ella se lo permitía claro, pero era una slytherin y no se lo iba a preguntar.

- No te metas en esto Pansy, no es tu hijo quien está allá- le espetó Hermione con rabia y sin pensar en sus palabras.

- Pero será mi hijo quien vaya a rescatar a los tuyos- le respondió la pelinegra con tono imperturbable, no le afectarían unas palabras dichas sin pensar.

La castaña no tuvo palabras para responder ante esa declaración y bajó la mirada apretando entre sus puños las sábanas blancas que cubrían su inútil cuerpo, quería ayudar.

- Te juro que los traeremos sanos y salvos- le dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarla un poco pues la conocía tan bien que sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por su brillante, pero testaruda, mente.

- Esa promesa será difícil de cumplir- gruñó ella- Si voy con ustedes podré actuar como factor sorpresa porque Voldemort piensa que me mató...-

- ¡Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo!- le gritó el ojiverde fuera de sí, había tratando de controlarse pero no permitiría que su esposa cometiera una estupidez- Sigues débil y no voy a permitir que te arriesgues más. ¡Si es necesario te administro la poción para dormir y no te despertarás hasta que regrese!- la amenazó sorprendiendo a los demás presentes, pues nunca había visto a Harry tratar tan duramente a Hermione.

- No me asustas- alegó ella indignada ante la amenaza.

- Tía, prometo ser fiel a lo que me pediste- intervino Robert con un tono tan decidido que sorprendió a su propia madre, no deseaba presenciar una pelea.

- Mamá- habló también James dedicándole una profunda mirada de súplica desde su costado izquierdo.

Hermione miró a sus amigos, esposo, sobrinos e hijo encontrando en cada una de sus orbes la misma petición, por lo cual tuvo que ceder.

- Me quedaré, no iré con ustedes- accedió con un suspiro resignado.

- Regresaremos completos- le sonrió Ginny a su amiga casi hermana comprendiendo perfectamente su frustración.

- Cuídense- les dijo al verlos salir uno a uno de su cuarto dispuestos a pelear por lo que amaban.

- Mione ¿sabes qué le pasa a Robert?- le preguntó Pansy una vez que se quedaron solo ellas y James- Lo noto algo extraño últimamente y no es por lo malo...-

- No te emociones Pansy, pero creo que nos convertiremos en familia- le confesó con una sonrisita pícara olvidando por un segundo que su hija estaba en peligro extremo.

La pelinegra comprendió sus palabras con cierta incredulidad al principio, pero finalmente se permitió esbozar una sonrisa ladeada.

- Después de todo ese Weasley no estaba tan perdido, terminaremos emparentadas- comentó.

- Eso parece, pero no vayas a meter la pata que eso es asunto de ellos- le advirtió la castaña.

- No soy tan indiscreta ¿por quién me tomas?- bufó la otra indignada.

- Por alguien que no ha hablado más que con libros y tres personas en más de 16 años- declaró la castaña en son de burla.

- Cállate- exclamó la otra a lo que ambas rieron y James sonrió para sí pensando en lo fácil que le era a su madre hacer amistades cambiando para bien a las personas con ello, la admiraba.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¿De verdad crees que Hermione se quedé aquí como una buena chica?- increpó Ron a su mejor amigo y hermano al salir del cuarto, porque él no lo creía.

- No, por eso pediré que alguien se quede a vigilarla- sonrió Harry caminando más rápidamente.

Los cinco aurores llegaron a la Planta Baja donde varios magos conversaban entre sí esperando las noticias de sus familiares y amigos que se encontraban internados, entre ellos estaban algunos aurores y compañeros de la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Averiguaron algo?- se les acercó Lupin preocupado.

- Sabemos dónde están y vamos para allá ahora mismo, sólo necesitamos un traslador libre- le contestó Harry un poco más animado.

- No se hable más, yo me encargo de conseguir uno e iré con ustedes, nos vemos en mi casa- declaró el ex licántropo con resolución mientras se alejaba a cumplir su misión.

- Veo a Krum y a Günther por acá, les avisaré- se ofreció Neville separándose del grupo.

- Potter- una voz lo llamó.

- Lawson- lo reconoció el pelinegro a pesar de ver al auror lleno de vendas.

- ¿Cómo está tu...esposa?- preguntó con su característico tono despectivo para con él específicamente.

- No creo que te interese, pero ella está estable- le respondió sin amabilidad.

- Harry, él puede vigilarla- le susurró Ron al oído antes de que se marcharan.

- No lo creo, no nos agradamos-

- No seas infantil Harry, pídele ayuda, no hay nadie más- le insistió Ginny también en voz baja.

- Está bien- gruñó el ojiverde mirando al otro hombre- Lawson, necesito que cuides a Hermione mientras regresamos, no la dejes salir del cuarto...por favor- le pidió lo más amablemente que pudo.

- Lo haré si es por su seguridad- asintió el otro dando media vuelta- Y suerte con los chicos- agregó cuando hubo avanzando unos pasos, antes esto el ojiverde sonrió, el hombre no era tan malo como pensaba.

- Potterr, te acompañaremos- dijo un hombre de marcado acento búlgaro junto a su rubicunda novia.

- Pues en marcha, vamos a las chimeneas para ir a casa de Remus, ahí tomaremos un traslador-

Así, luego de unos minutos, el grupo más los ReinsBlut, aterrizaron en la casa de Remus Lupin quien los esperaba.

- Ya estamos todos, en marcha- declaró el hombre Lupin levantándose de su sofá para colocar en el centro una vieja bota, la cual todos tocaron y pronto sintieron la conocida sensación de succión, seguido del confuso torbellino de colores para aparecerse en Manchester, exactamente en los lindes de un espeso bosque de aspecto difícilmente acogedor.

- En medio del bosque...- recitó Neville pensativamente.

- Este es el bosque más extenso del lugar así que debe de ser éste-

- Entonces adelante-

El grupo se adentró en el bosque con varitas en alto, sin embargo a medida que se adentraban más, el sonido de la naturaleza fue haciéndose cada vez más leve hasta desaparecer por completo, dejándolos en un peligroso silencio. El búlgaro conjuró un hechizo de orientación para guiar el trayecto hacia una sola dirección mientras Samantha inspeccionaba con su varita algún signo de magia, los demás los seguían vigilando los costado y la retaguardia en caso de que surgiese algún imprevisto.

- Aquí inicia una zona antiaparriciones- declaró Sam deteniendo un poco la marcha.

- ¿No hay escudo?- inquirió Ron extrañado por lo sencillo del trayecto.

- No parrece- le dijo la alemana elevando su varita mientras varios hechizos de inspección salían de ella.

- Debe de haber algo, tal vez no con hechizos...- musitó Luna pensativa.

- Habrá que averiguarlo entonces- sonrió Ginny caminando con seguridad hacia el frente hasta traspasar la zona de antiaparición.

Cuando lo hubo hecho, nada pasó por o que sonrió aliviada, pero súbitamente una gran rama se levantó del suelo envolviéndola por sus pies, la pelirroja trató de apuntarla con su varita, pero la enredadera apresó su mano imposibilitándole la defensa.

- ¡Ginny!- exclamó su esposo asustado, pero calmándose en el acto al identificar a la planta y, al hacerlo, se acercó sin temor- ¡Lumos Solem!- gritó despidiendo una intensa luz de su varita con lo que la planta se desintegró con impotencia.

Enseguida, Neville corrió a levantar a su esposa del suelo una vez que fue liberada.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que...?-

- Sabía que me salvarías- lo calló ella plantándole un espontáneo beso.

- Dejen eso para después, ya deben saber que estamos aquí- susurró Remus avanzando con extrema cautela.

Todos caminaron unos minutos en alerta hasta que tres robustas figuras les bloquearon el paso con una divertida mueca en sus ferales rostros.

- Vaya, vaya encontramos a los emisores de la luz- se mofó uno de ellos.

- Parecen perdidos- sonrió otro mostrando sus afilados dientes en el proceso.

- Apártense de nuestro camino o sufrirán las consecuencias- advirtió el ex licántropo con un mal presentimiento.

- Oh, pero si es Lupin, el asesino de los Greyback, el desertor...- declaró la tercera figura examinando al castaño minuciosamente.

- No deserté a nada, simplemente decidí tener control de mí mismo-

- Un hombre lobo nunca olvida el llamado Lupin- y con una sonrisa el "hombre" levantó su varita conjurando una bola plateada que estalló a varios metros de altura dando lugar a una pequeña pero resplandeciente luna llena, al verla, los tres extraños comenzaron su dolorosa transformación a grandes bestias peludas que aullaron al unísono.

Al ver la luna artificial, Remus se asustó, pero cuando los escuchó aullar no pudo evitar sentir algo en su interior, algo que creía haber olvidado: el deseo de volver a ser licántropo...después de todo era una parte de él que por mucho tiempo lo había acompañado, sin embargo se reprendió por el absurdo pensamiento y encaró a las criaturas.

- Destruiré su llamado entonces- declaró poniéndose en guardia.

- Remus...-

- Vete Harry, rescata a los chicos que yo me encargo de ellos- gruñó el castaño con cierta ira bestial que no habían visto en mucho tiempo.

- Si te pasa algo Tonks me va a matar- agregó Harry preocupado por el último de los Merodeadores.

- Vivirás entonces- sonrió instando a todos a marcharse.

Los demás dudaron al principio, pero cuando Remus los miró con rabia decidieron seguir adelante sin protestar, además el tiempo era un lujo que no poseían. Le desearon suerte al hombre y avanzaron.

El bosque comenzó a hacerse menos espeso repentinamente, pero una helada neblina comenzó a cubrirlos, aunque justo antes de perder su campo de visión pudieron distinguir una gran reja y aceleraron hacia esa dirección ansiosos de dar con la mansión, sin embargo un frío glacial recorrió cada uno de sus cuerpos causándoles un escalofrío, además el aire se hizo sumamente pesado tanto que temieron asfixiarse. Harry supo de inmediato qué querían decir aquellos signos.

- ¡Dementores!- gritó uno de los ReinsBlut al ver una sombra de túnica andrajosa acercarse.

- ¡Formen un círculo!- ordenó el Jefe de la Defensa Mágica inspeccionando su entorno, la neblina se estaba acentuando y de sus bocas comenzaba a salir vaho.

Pronto, una docena de dementores los rodearon amenazando con extraerles hasta el último resquicio de felicidad que sus almas atesoraran, sin embargo no lo lograron ya que los adultos convocaron poderosos patronus manteniendo a las obscuras criaturas a raya, a pesar de ello, estos no huían sino que simplemente se alejaban esperando a que sus presas se cansaran de mantener la defensa, eran astutos.

- Así no podrremos avanzarr- se quejó Sam.

- Me quedarré a detenerlos Potterr, ustedes sigan adelante- dijo Víktor con semblante adusto pero decidido.

- Yo también me quedo, Víktorr y yo soporrtamos más el frrío que ustedes los brritánicos- declaró Günther posicionándose espalda contra espalda de su novio quien le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

- Suerte- les deseó Neville corriendo junto a los demás hacia la gran reja al tiempo que veían cómo el gran oso polar de Krum y el tigre siberiano de Günther bailaban en una lucha contra los encapuchados roba almas.

Los restantes del grupo atravesaron el enrejado con relativa facilidad alejándose de la neblina, una vez ahí tuvieron que admirar la antigua mansión Malfoy, pues era simplemente magnánima completamente cubierta de musgo que desde el aire la camuflajeaba perfectamente.

Abrieron la gran puerta de madera y hierro forjado, con un hechizo en conjunto para adentrarse en el lugar lo más sigilosamente que pudieron, pero la mansión se encontraba totalmente iluminada por un sinfín de candelabros mágicos en forma de serpientes, además había cuadros con personajes tétricos que les dirigían miradas amenazantes y burlonas, pero ninguno les dijo nada cosa que los puso más nerviosos. Llegaron hasta unas escaleras, mismas que subieron muy despacio para evitar el crujido de la madera, así llegaron al otro piso decidiendo inspeccionar una a una las habitaciones. Al cruzar la puerta de la séptima se encontraron en una amplia sala con una enorme chimenea que refulgía cálidamente.

- Veo que ya han llegado hasta aquí- dijo una voz levantándose del sillón principal.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Ron con actitud defensiva pues el tipo le daba mala espina.

- Mi nombre no es importante, lo importante es que hasta aquí llegó su pequeña incursión- sonrió de una manera tétrica mostrando un poco de su blanquísima dentadura.

- Es un vampiro- dedujo Adriana en el acto.

- Muy lista niña- se mofó el hombre de refinado porte y mortal palidez.

- No tenemos tiempo qué perder...- gruñó Ginny molesta ante tantas trabas en el camino a rescatar a su hijo.

- Bueno, se me indicó que cinco de ustedes podían pasar sin problemas. Los restantes tendrán que pelear para obtener su pase- declaró el vampiro acomodándose su negra capa.

- ¿Cinco?-

- Potter, no me hagas pensar que tienes menos cerebro que el esperado, sabes bien quiénes son esos cinco- se burló la criatura con pose indolente mientras sacaba su varita de uno de sus bolsillos.

- Entonces parece que este será el final de tu vida eterna- espetó Robert con una sonrisa idéntica al del otro ser, no le temía.

- Esa es una declaración muy osada para alguien cientos de años menor a mí- le espetó con calma el vampiro, le divertía jugar con su comida.

- Lo cual nos dice que eres muy viejo para pelear con nosotros- secundó William con gesto serio mientras adoptaba una posición defensiva.

- No vamos a dejarlos solos- intervino Harry inseguro.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, será un buen calentamiento señor Potter- declaró el joven Madley con un inusual entusiasmo, después de todo le fascinaban esas criaturas de la noche.

- Su arrogancia hará que pierdan hasta la última gota de su "sangre pura"- rió el vampiro.

- Ya lo veremos- le devolvió el gesto Zabini- Váyanse ahora, nosotros pagaremos el boleto de entrada y los veremos allá- bromeó poniéndose también en guardia.

- No vayan a morirse porque Hermione nos mata- suspiró Ginny decidiendo confiar en los menores y jalar a su esposo hacia otra puerta.

Los cinco aurores ahora sabían lo que les esperaba y deseaban fervientemente encontrar sanos a sus hijos, pues de otra manera mucha sangre se derramaría esa noche, el culpable de sus penas lo pagaría muy caro.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- Adelante- dijo la mujer luego de escuchar unos suaves golpes en su puerta.

- Con permiso- entró un hombre maduro vendado en varias partes- Buenas Señora- saludó sin querer hacer mención de su apellido.

- Buenas Señor...-

- Lawson, Mark Lawson a su servicio- se presentó acercándose a besar la mano de la mujer como todo un caballero.

- Un placer- le sonrió ella tratando de recordar si había escuchado ese nombre anteriormente, sin embargo el rostro del hombre se desfiguró al ver a la otra mujer de la habitación.

- ¿Qué hace Zabini aquí?- bramó el hombre sacando rápidamente su varita.

- Cuidando de mí Señor Lawson- le detuvo la mujer tocándole el brazo suavemente- No causará problemas, se lo aseguro- agregó.

- Lo lamento pero no coincido con usted, ella es una ex mortífaga peligrosa- acusó el hombre de ojos azules sin bajar su arma.

- También yo lo soy- declaró la castaña a lo que el otro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

- Eso es diferente- replicó.

- No lo es, ambas nos equivocamos, la única diferencia es que yo siempre lo supe y ella se dio cuenta demasiado tarde- explicó sin dejar de mirarlo- Por favor, guarde su varita- pidió amablemente.

- Bien- asintió el hombre finalmente al ver la sinceridad en los orbes de la mujer de rizos.

- Ahora, me gustaría que me ayudara con un problema en el departamento de aurores que sé que usted dirige- él se mostró interesado- Un auror que vigilaba a la Señora Zabini, la acosó por mucho tiempo y me parece que esa es una actitud imperdonable aún para una convicta- comenzó- Además quisiera ver si le es posible dar más libertad a la susodicha en vista de su gran colaboración con el Ministerio, eso puedo avalarlo si es necesario. Comprendo que no tengo derecho a pedirle nada puesto que acabamos de conocernos, pero comprenda que la situación en la que nos encontramos es la más favorable para estos cambios- terminó tranquilamente a lo que su interlocutor la miró algo incrédulo, pero luego suspiró analizando fríamente esas dos peticiones.

- Con una condición Señora-

- Pero no me llame señora por favor, sólo Hermione- lo interrumpió ella ya con más confianza.

- Como prefiera, entonces con una condición Hermione- repitió seriamente.

- Lo que guste Señor Lawson-

- Mark está bien- corrigió a lo que ella asintió- Y es que algún día acepte una invitación a comer a mi casa y que me firme este libro- de su túnica extrajo un grueso tomo de cubierta plateada que ella reconoció en el acto: "Para toda enfermedad hay una cura" por Hermione Dumbledore- Nos ayudó mucho a mi esposa y a mí con nuestro hijo mayor, nunca podré pagarle el que haya descubierto esa cura- confesó el auror con ojos chispeantes, hacía tanto que quería agradecerle personalmente a esa mujer.

- Será un placer Mark- sonrió ella tomando el libro para firmarlo en ese mismo momento- Y será un honor ir a su casa, me encantará conocer a su familia-

- Excelente, entonces veré cómo y cuánto meter la petición de un nuevo juicio para la Señora Zabini- miró de reojo a la aludida quien mantenía un semblante pétreo.

- Gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco y ella puede acompañarlo para dar su declaración previa- insistió tentando su suerte.

- Como guste- él se paró dirigiéndose a la puerta y dejando salir primero a la mujer de cabellera negra, enseguida él se retiró colocando un poderoso hechizo de sellado en la puerta, mismo que la castaña escuchó.

- Creo que no confía en mí- susurró ella.

- Es obvio mamá, les metiste a todos- comentó su hijo menor aún con esa maña suya de volverse invisible por lo callado y quieto que se quedaba a veces.

- No les mentí, dije que no iría con ellos, iré sola- aclaró a su hijo.

- Sigo pensando que no es una buena idea-

- Lo sé James, pero solamente si estamos juntos podremos vencer a Voldemort, más ahora que debe de ser más poderoso- le explicó entristeciendo su semblante monumentalmente al recordar que debería pelear contra el cuerpo de su antiguo prometido, Draco, sabía que no era él en el fondo, pero aún así dolía tan solo verle.

- Entonces voy contigo-

- Ni de broma, no te arriesgaría a ti por nada en el mundo- negó ella rotundamente- Tú te quedarás aquí para encubrir mi huída-

- Mamá...-

- Es mi última palabra- le besó la mejilla con cariño acariciando su rebelde cabellera- Regresaré, no te preocupes- y con una sonrisa llena de amor, se levantó de la cama con esfuerzo y se concentró para desaparecer del lugar.

Hermione llegó a la que fue su habitación en la Mansión Dumbledore, pero debido a su condición no tuvo fuerzas para mantenerse de pie y cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor. Un segundo después un plop se dejó escuchar a su lado.

- ¡Ama Dumbledore!- chilló la voz de su elfina predilecta.

- Elna, gusto en verte de nuevo- dijo ella.

- Ama, usted debió de haber permanecido en el hospital- la amonestó al tiempo que la ayudaba a incorporarse.- Y antes de que me lo pregunte, Elna siempre sabe dónde se encuentra su ama para cuando el ama necesita a Elna- añadió la elfina con un aire pícaro.

- Gracias Elna, pero ahora necesito que me ayudes con algo- dijo la mujer tomando asiento en su antigua cama, esa aparición le había robado energía.

- Elna hará lo que su ama le ordene- reverenció la criatura dichosa de ser útil.

- Necesito que me traigas la poción en la que trabajábamos Draco y yo cuando vivíamos aquí- pidió casi sin aliento.

- Pero ama, esa poción nunca fue perfeccionada, podría...-

- Sólo tráemela- ordenó con mayor firmeza a lo que la elfina desapareció y segundos después regresó ofreciéndole un vial repleto de un líquido dorado.

- El ama no debería tomar esa poción, Elna piensa que puede ser peligroso- se atrevió a decir.

- Yo también lo pienso, pero no tengo otra opción- dijo la hechicera mirando el vial fijamente. Esa poción era una mejora que hacían a la poción reconstituyente, el objetivo era que no sólo restaurara la sangre de una persona sino también su energía mágica durante un periodo de tiempo extenso para que en una emergencia salvara su vida, sin embargo sus intentos había sido fallidos y ese vial había sido el último prototipo que nunca habían podido probar Draco y ella pues la guerra se los impidió, ahora era momento de saber si lo habían hecho bien. Se llevó el vial a los labios y bebió su contenido de golpe, el sabor era asqueroso, pero la sensación que le provocó fue increíble, era como si una calidez se expandiera por cada célula de su cuerpo dándole renovadas energía, como si su magia vibrara dichosa, pronto se sintió mucho mejor y pudo incorporarse cuan alta era.

- ¿Se siente bien Ama?- inquirió Elna con cautela.

- Excelente- sonrió la aludida- Ahora necesito que vayas a la Madriguera y ayudes a Molly y a Arthur con Sara, gracias Elna- le ordenó a lo que la elfina sonrió y se esfumó.

Con renovadas energía, Hermione sacó de su guardarropas una túnica color rojo sangre muy elegante y se la puso con ayuda de su varita, luego sacó una especie de cofre al cual tuvo que quitarle una serie de protecciones, de él sacó una capa negra y una pulcra máscara blanca, ese era su uniforme de mortífaga de joven y ahora lo usaría nuevamente para engañar al enemigo.

Se lo colocó con lentitud recordando su pasado. Cuando se puso la máscara sintió como si se asfixiara y al mirarse en el espejo se dio escalofríos, pues la imagen que reflejaba era la de su pasado, era ella como mortífaga y, aunque le doliera, la imagen se le hacía muy familiar pues era una parte de ella, una que nunca olvidaría ni podría dejar completamente atrás...cerró los ojos concentrándose para aparecerse en su objetivo que seguramente sería un lugar inmarcable, tomo aire y desapareció.

Aterrizó exactamente en el vestíbulo de la imponente mansión y se dispuso a examinar su entorno cautelosamente pues no deseaba ser sorprendida antes de tiempo. Subió por las escaleras principales y entró en la habitación inmediata donde un hombre la miró detenidamente.

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?- le preguntó el mortífago apuntándola con su varita.

- No necesitas saber nada de eso- le dijo con una voz gélida mientras le lanzaba un hechizo no verbal para dejarlo inconsciente, luego usó su magia para cambiar un poco su apariencia y asemejarla a la de él pues ya no contaba con multijugos y también transfiguró su máscara en una idéntica a la del hombre, después procedió a extraerle el conocimiento que tenía por medio de legilimancia y sonrió decidiendo que había sido una suerte el encontrarse con ese mortífago, ya sabía hacía dónde debía ir.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

Los aurores entraron a una amplia sala circular carente de muebles y justo en el centro una figura vestida de verde los miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bienvenidos- extendió sus brazos con elegancia haciendo aparecer tras de él cuatro sillas en donde cuatro jóvenes se encontraban mágicamente atados y miraban a sus padres con una terror infinito, pues la escena de sus pesadillas se parecía a la que veían en ese preciso momento.

- Suelta a los chichos ahora mismo Voldemort- exigió un hombre.

- Ah, el valiente de Potter como siempre, es una lástima que carezcas de inteligencia- se burló el rubio bastante tranquilo por cierto.

- Nos engañaste maldito, pero aquí se acaba todo- gritó Ron con furia al ver a su hijo atado.

- No es mi culpa que ustedes sean unos pobres ciegos Weasley- se encogió de hombros mirándolos con sus orbes ahora completamente escarlatas.

- ¿Cómo es que pudiste sobrevivir?-

- Para su desgracia Longbottom, les faltó destruir un horcrux, el último que creé por si algo salía mal, como ven yo siempre tengo un plan B- sonrió caminando por la sala despreocupadamente.

- ¡Eres un cobarde desgraciado!- bramó Ginny sumamente furiosa también al ver a su único hijo cautivo.

- El lenguaje Longbottom, el lenguaje- negó el rubio con la cabeza- Se nota que nunca aprenderás modales niña-

- Mira idiota, venimos a acabar con tu patética existencia así que no hagas bromas- se adelantó el pelirrojo en defensa de su hermana.

- Se equivocan, ustedes son los que han venido aquí a morir, de hecho me tomé la libertad de mandarles hacer una bonitas lápidas- señaló hacia un rincón donde cinco bloques de mármol rezaban los nombres de cada uno de los adultos.

- Tú no podrás derrotarnos- habló Luna sin asustarse.

- Veo que tu locura ha empeorado con los años ¿no es así?- suspiró el rubio- Ni hablar, pero antes de morir verán a sus hijos exhalar su último aliento- agregó más animado.

- ¡No te atrevas!-

- ¿O sino qué, Potter?- lo retó al ver el semblante furioso de su némesis.

- Primero vamos a pelear, luego te matamos y nos vamos con los chicos, ese es el plan- respondió muy seguro de sí mismo o al menos eso es que quería aparentar.

- Uno muy bueno a decir verdad- secundó Neville con fría cólera.

- Muchos años he esperado para poder vengarme ¿de verdad creen que me derrotarán tan fácilmente como en la otra ocasión?- Voldemort esbozó una cínica sonrisa.

- Sí- Harry sacó la espada que había llevado consigo oculta mediante la magia, la misma espada que le había pertenecido a Godric Gryffindor y que ahora le pertenecía él al ser el heredero del ancestral mago.

- El mismo truco no funciona dos veces Potter, pero si insistes- el rubio también extrajo de su cinto su propia espada- Esta tiene aún la sangre de tu esposa y pronto tendrá también la tuya-

- No te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a Hermione- gruñó Harry con ira mientras los menores suponían lo peor.

- Una lástima de verdad, iré a visitarla a su tumba para notificarla de sus muertes- rió el otro con burla.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Ella no...!- no pudo terminar pues la puerta se abrió de pronto dejando pasar a una poderosa figura envestida en un uniforme de mortífago.

- Ya era hora Ralston, vigila a los mocosos mientras me encargo de matar a los padres- le ordenó al enmascarado.

- Como ordene mi Señor- respondió el hombre de la máscara con voz ronca mientras se inclinaba levemente y se acercaba a las sillas donde los cuatro adolescentes se encontraban atados.

Los aurores miraron críticamente al mortífago decidiendo que debían encargarse también de él para poder llegar hasta los chicos, pero primero lo primero, Voldemort.

- ¿Empezamos?-

- No estés tan ansioso Potter, la muerte de cualquier modo es inevitable- rió el rubio poniéndose en guardia, cuánto había esperado ese momento, el momento de su venganza y lo disfrutaría mucho.

La adrenalina circuló por todos los cuerpos presentes y el ambiente se lleno de tensión, esa noche alguien moriría y mucha sangre sería derramada.

* * *

**Menos tiempo me parece...jaja.**

**Agradezco a Elisa Li Kinomoto (¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! Sé que fue ayer pero mejor hoy subo el capi para que lo leas más tranquila, espero te guste y gracias por tu apoyo, mis mejores deseos), a belmi (gracias de verdad por el comentario, espero te sigan sorprendiendo los personajes jeje) y a todos los anónimos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Y dejen REVIEWS para conocer su opinión.****¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	36. El Poder que Él Sigue sin Conocer

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**El Poder que Él Sigue sin Conocer**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Nunca intentes jugar conmigo_

_porque soy una mala perdedora._

_Sigue tu camino procurando cuidarte,_

_pero sabe que siempre estaré tras de ti,_

_pues ¿qué es el mundo?_

_no más que un inmenso grito de agonía_

_el cual sólo yo puedo sanar,_

_por eso tampoco has de temerme ya que ante mi presencia_

_llega un momento en el que todo se desvanece_

_y dejas de temer..._

_Soy lo eterno y la última parada,_

_yo empiezo cuando la vida acaba._

_-La Muerte-

* * *

_

- ¡Morirías de una vez por todas!- vociferó Harry con una furia desbocada mientras se lanzaba al ataque con su larga espada que le pertenecía por sangre y derecho.

- Más bien será al revés Potter- declaró Voldemort manteniéndose firme en su posición y esperando con una sonrisa petulante el embiste de su eterno rival. Los Gryffindor siempre eran unos imbéciles impulsivos y su ícono lo pagaría caro.

Cuando se produjo el anticipado choque de espadas, los ex aurores restantes decidieron que no debían ni podrían intervenir en el duelo puesto que la lucha entre los herederos se mezclaba con magia tan ancestral y poderosa, a la cual ellos no tenían acceso. Aunque no por eso se quedarían de brazos cruzados. Mientras Harry se encargaba de Voldemort, ellos se acercaron poco a poco hacia el lugar donde sus hijos se encontraban inmovilizados, mismos quienes se percataron de sus intenciones.

- Mamá, papá- reconoció Frank con una gran sonrisa moderando su tono de voz para no llamar mucho la atención.

- No temas hijo, venimos a rescatarlos- le respondió Ginny con desespero, pero igual en voz baja. La pelirroja estaba a punto de llegar al lado de su hijo cuando una mano la retuvo.

- Esta vez no es prudente que te apresures- le recordó Neville refiriéndose al percance en el bosque con el lazo del diablo. El hombre sabía que no sería sencillo liberar a los chicos, Voldemort no era ningún tonto, es más, podría decir con facilidad que era brillante. Además de todo, el mortífago llamado Ralston los miraba fijamente, como retándolos a intentar algo.

- ¡Bill!- sin embargo, el pelirrojo no se anduvo con rodeos ni delicadeces y corrió hacia su hijo mayor con varita en mano, sin detenerse a considerar nada.

- ¡Ronald, no!- exclamó su esposa, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues antes de llegar a su objetivo, una especie de barrera plateada detuvo al hombre y lo lanzó contra el techo violentamente.

Ron soltó una maldición al sentir el impacto de la magia repelente, y se elevó por el aire, sin embargo cuando cayó al suelo algo relativamente suave amortiguó su caída.

- Muévete Ron- le exigió una conocida voz desde el piso.

- ¿Qué?- el pelirrojo notó sin humor que había caído sobre su cuñado y se incorporó de inmediato- Lo siento Neville- se disculpó tendiéndole la mano.

- Tenemos que pensar en cómo desvanecer el escudo, parece poderoso- musitó el aludido mientras se incorporaba y sin tomarle importancia al incidente, en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes en mente. Además era el tipo de hombre que pensaba mucho antes de actuar, no como su cuñado y esposa.

- Papá ¿estás bien?- preguntó Bill al ver a su progenitor ser repelido por magia hostil y poderosa.

- No te angusties Bill, encontraremos la manera de sacarlos- le respondió Luna tratando con un hechizo de cumplir su palabra, pero la barrera argentina sólo absorbió su magia.

- No creo que puedan destruir la barrera- musitó Lily desde su silla haciendo trabajar su mente a toda máquina como era costumbre y como había heredado de su madre.

- Entonces ¿qué hacemos?- inquirió Frank tratando en vano de liberarse.

-Soltarnos por nuestra cuenta- respondió la castaña de ojos verdes decidiendo tomar el enfoque heredado de su padre, después de todo Harry Potter era reconocido por ser un superviviente innato.

- ¿Qué crees que he estado tratando de hacer todo este tiempo?- increpó Frank frustrado mientras veía a sus padres al otro lado de la barrera.

- ¿Alguna idea Sirius?- le preguntó Bill habiendo escuchado la plática entre sus primos con creciente angustia.

El castaño no le respondió, ni siquiera lo escuchó. Estaba absorto observando la lucha cada vez más intensa entre su padre y el impostor Malfoy, ese rubio malnacido, desgra...

- ¡Sirius!- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Papá se ve cansado...me preocupa- comentó sin apartar la vista de los duelistas- Si algo aprendí en el Torneo de Duelo del Colegio, es a saber cuándo un contrincante es superior en magia al otro. Y Voldemort tiene la ventaja...- agregó preocupado.

Los otros tres menores miraron la pelea con más atención notando que, efectivamente, el ojiverde luchaba con toda su energía, pero el rubio tan sólo se dedicaba a bloquearlo y provocarlo de vez en vez. Además veían con claridad que Harry se notaba fatigado. La situación no les daba muchas esperanzas, y si continuaba de ese modo, Voldemort podría vencer...por eso tenían que soltarse y huir todos juntos. Era la única solución.

- Vamos, hay que soltarnos- insistió Lily verbalizando sus pensamientos.

- Pero ¿qué caso tiene ya?- suspiró su mellizo en tono deprimente.

- ¿Ya vas a empezar con tu apatía? No es el momento Sirius- lo regañó Frank más serio que nunca.

- Debemos luchar como nuestros padres- le recordó Bill con más amabilidad.

- Mamá luchó y ¿qué caso tuvo?...está muerta- musitó el chico Potter con culpa.

- ¡Esta viva! Sé que lo está...- bramó su hermana.

- ¿Es que acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo papá?-

- Él no dijo nada, Voldemort fue quien lo supuso todo- negó la chica- Mamá está viva y espera que salgamos vivos de aquí también- agregó.

- Vamos Sirius, tía Hermione sólo debe de estar herida- le animó el pelinegro Longbottom.

Sirius consideró las palabras que le habían dicho tanto su hermana como sus primos, y algo muy en el fondo de su ser gritó que les creyera, que no todo estaba perdido. Debía luchar.

- Pues entonces hagamos algo- asintió Sirius decidiendo que efectivamente era un apático.

El joven castaño miró a los adultos a través de la barrera tratando de destruirla. Su tío Ron lucía una expresión furiosa, nada que ver con su usual gesto de despreocupación y risa fácil, natural. Su tía Luna se notaba preocupada por primera vez en su vida, jamás había visto a su etérea tía tan centrada en la realidad y le extrañaba sobremanera. Su tía Ginny tenía el rostro contorsionado en una mueca desesperada que solamente había visto cuando Frank se había roto un brazo jugando Quidditch. Y su tío Neville, en él no quedaba rastro de su usual despiste pues una expresión furibunda descomponía sus nobles rasgos. Más allá, su padre poseía una mirada de acero, esmeralda dura, lleno de decisión, pero sin las suficientes energías como para acabar con Voldemort...

Definitivamente ellos tenían que hacer algo.

- Rompamos la barrera- habló una vez decidido de mente y espíritu.

- ¿Ah sí, genio?- bufó Frank- Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos atados mágicamente- recalcó más desesperado que antes.

- Pues debemos usar la magia para liberarnos, no la fuerza bruta- replicó Sirius frunciendo el ceño al tratar de pensar en una solución.

- ¿Cómo hacemos eso?- preguntó Bill tomando enserio la sugerencia, a esas alturas ya nada le parecía descabellado y estaba dispuesto a intentar lo que fuera para liberarse.

- Magia sin varita es nuestra única opción...- dijo la castaña pensativamente.

- Pero dijiste que esa es magia nivel auror-

- Sé lo que dije Frank, pero es la única solución- replicó ella examinando la situación una vez más- Y eso esperando que nuestro cuidador no se dé cuenta- añadió mirando al enmascarado que estaba a su lado, recto e inmóvil cual soldado de la guardia real británica.

- Creo que podemos adaptar ese tipo de magia- comentó el castaño de pronto- Nosotros tenemos la magia en nuestra esencia, la varita sólo sirve para canalizarla a nuestro control, pero el mago es capaz de realizar hechizos sin utilizarla, como la magia accidental. Pero si aún no podemos con eso, sólo tenemos que canalizar nuestra magia mediante algo más...- recitó.

- Vaya, no sabía que ponías atención a las clases- se asombró Lily.

- Eso mismo me dijo mamá- sonrió el joven.

Los demás jóvenes intercambiaron miradas decididos a apoyar la idea. Miraron a su alrededor buscando algo para poder canalizar su magia, pero no había nada que pudieran alcanzar. Por otro lado, las lápidas que había conjurado Voldemort estaban cerca de ellos, eso sí que lo podrían lanzar contra la barrera, pero mediante qué...

- No hay nada cerca que se le parezca a una varita-

- No necesariamente tiene que parecerse a una varita- sugirió Sirius mirando calculadoramente la silla donde estaba sentado.

- No pretenderás usar las sillas ¿verdad?- Frank no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja con incredulidad. Mas al ver a Lily concentrándose en su propia silla, suspiró, no era broma.

Los cuatro comenzaron a imaginar que la madera de sus sillas, era la madera de sus varitas y poco a poco fueron transmitiéndoles su energía, calentándolas por el cúmulo de poder.

- ¡Nev! ¡Mira eso!- desde el otro lado de la barrera la pecosa señaló a los menores quienes se notaban sumamente concentrados en algo. Segundos después sus sillas comenzaron a vibrar mientras emitían un raro resplandor.

- ¿Qué carajo hacen?- soltó Ron agitado por la cantidad de magia que estaba usando al tratar de destruir la barrera.

- Canalizan su magia hacia las sillas- respondió Luna comprendiendo al instante lo que pretendían los chicos.

- ¡¿Qué?- Neville gritó incrédulo.

- ¿Qué?- respondió Ron sin entender la histeria de su cuñado.

- ¡No lo hagan! ¡Deténganse ahora mismo!- gritó Ginny ignorando a su hermano.

- Ronald- la rubia se compadeció ante la confusión de su marido, después de todo estaba bajo mucho estrés- Si canalizan mucha magia hacia un objeto que no es su varita, el objeto en cuestión explota- explicó angustiada.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Bill! ¡Detente!- exclamó el pelirrojo agitando los brazos con desespero.

Los aludidos escucharon las advertencias, sin embargo no entendían el porqué de su nerviosismo. Estaban consiguiendo lo que querían, podían sentir la magia recorrer sus sillas, sólo era cuestión de expulsarla.

Hermione observaba con angustia el duelo entre su marido contra el desgraciado de Voldemort, dándose cuenta claramente que el ojiverde no podría ganar. Sabía de primera mano que el poder de sus ancestros había disminuido considerablemente desde su ruptura, desde el momento en que sus respectivos patronus habían regresado a sus formas primigenias. Estaba segura de que existía una relación entre esos dos hechos y, por lo tanto, sabía que Harry no tenía sus poderes al máximo mientras que Voldemort sí los tenía, además gozaba de un cuerpo joven, nuevo...

Suspiró al comprender de una vez por todas que su querido amigo Draco seguía tan muerto como cuando le dijo sus últimas palabras mientras lo sostenía en su regazo. La ilusión de verlo con vida, había sido simplemente un cruel engaño y se había desvanecido como humo. Lo terrible del asunto es que Voldemort había jugado con sus sentimientos nuevamente y ella había caído en su trampa como una ingenua...por eso, ahora trataba de arrebatarle lo más preciado para ella: su familia.

Al pensar en sus hijos, los miró de reojo con preocupación, debía liberarlos rápido pero discretamente, pues lo más prudente en esa situación era darse a la fuga por más cobarde que eso sonara. La poción que había tomado la había fortalecido milagrosamente, pero ya sentía que sus efectos se desgastaban y la herida de su abdomen comenzaba a molestarle, no podía ayudarle a Harry con la pelea en su condición actual. Por eso debían huir.

De pronto, notó cómo las sillas donde estaban los cuatro adolescentes comenzaban a llenarse de magia, mientras Ginny y Ron gritaban que se detuvieran. Y ahí comprendió lo que pretendían, no podía permitírselos.

Levantó su varita con presteza lanzando un rayo magenta que se dividió en cuatro durante el trayecto, cada uno dirigido hacia cada una de las resplandecientes sillas. Ese súbito empleo de su magia, le produjo una falla mínima en su transfiguración de camuflaje.

- Ey- exclamó Frank cuando el rayo magenta lo impactó de lleno.

Los demás también obtuvieron su propio rayo que provocó que la magia que habían estado acumulando en sus sillas, desapareciera rápidamente para su total frustración.

- ¡No!- gritó Sirius mirando con ira al mortífago responsable de su fracaso.

- ¡Sirius!- le llamó la atención su tía Luna- ¡No vuelvan a intentar eso!- exclamó.

- ¡¿Por qué?-

- ¡Sólo harán que sus sillas exploten!- agregó su tío Neville entre histérico y aliviado.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo impidió?- murmuró Lily al comprender su torpeza pero sin entender la actitud del mortífago que los vigilaba.

- Tiene órdenes de vigilarnos, no de dejarnos morir supongo- resolvió Bill aliviado de no haber explotado debido a su total imprudencia.

- Tranquilos, nosotros destrozaremos esto- les dijo Ginny volviendo a la carga.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- suspiró Frank.

- Ya escuchaste a tu mamá, tranquilo- repitió Bill sin querer arriesgarse a explotar otra vez.

- Tendremos que esperar por un milagro- declaró Lily con resignación.

- ¡Merlín, si me escuchas ayúdanos con tu magia omnipotente!- exclamó Sirius mirando hacia el techo con angustia y un tanto desquiciado por la desesperanza.

- A menos que me haya vuelto loco, tengo la impresión de que Merlín te escuchó- habló Bill totalmente sorprendido al sentir que la presión de sus ataduras iba cediendo lentamente.

- ¿Qué?- increpó Frank temiendo que su pelirrojo primo hubiera perdido la razón.

- Mis ataduras se están aflojando- explicó el joven Weasley con una chispa de emoción.

- ¡Eso es Merlín! ¡Sigue así!- sonrió Sirius sintiendo que también sus ataduras cedían.

- No creo que sea Merlín quien nos esté ayudando- señaló Lily mirando fijamente al mortífago que los vigilaba- Creo que es ese mortífago, puedo distinguir su varita apuntándonos...- determinó con extrema suspicacia pues ¿por qué un mortífago los ayudaría a liberarse? ¿O acaso era un truco? ¿Seguirían en una pesadilla?

- ¿Qué quiere decir esto? ¿Por qué nos ayuda?- el joven Longbottom estaba completamente confundido, no sabía si pensar que Merlín los ayudaba era más coherente a que el que lo hiciera un mortífago.

- Sirius ¿reconoces esa varita?- la ojiverde se quedó sin aliento al ver que la varita semioculta en la capa del enmascarado tenía una conocidísimas ramas de vid talladas delicadamente a su alrededor.

- Sí- asintió su mellizo pensativamente sabiendo que sólo conocía a una persona con ese tipo de varita- Sí, reconozco esa varita- recalcó con extrañeza- Pero ¿por qué la tiene él?-

- Porque no es un él, es una ella- soltó Frank impresionado al notar cómo el robusto cuerpo masculino poco a poco disminuía de volumen hasta convertirse en uno femenino oculto de reojo por el pesado traje de mortífago.

Los primos intercambiaron una mirada esperanzada observando al enmascarado con asombro pero evidente felicidad. Aún había esperanza.

- ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Cansado ya?- se burló el hombre de cabello platinado con una cínica sonrisa.

- ¡Cállate!- espetó el hombre de gafas circulares defendiéndose de una fuerte estocada que provocó que su espada vibrara peligrosamente entre sus manos. Temía perder.

- Me cuesta trabajo creer que sigas con vida. Tú debiste morir la misma noche en la que maté a tus estúpidos padres- le dijo Voldemort con asco y rencor mientras intensificaba sus golpes de espada.

- ¡No te atrevas a insultar a mis padres!- bramó el pelinegro respirando con dificultad debido al cansancio.

- ¿Luego de tantos años sigues extrañándolos? Eso es simplemente patético e insensato- rió- Tu padre no era más que un traidor amante de los muggles y tu madre una asquerosa sangre sucia, tú por lo tanto eres una aberración, un repugnante mestizo que no merece vivir- declaró con contundencia.

- Soy exactamente lo mismo que tú, es más, tú eres peor- siseó el ojiverde en pársel sin poder controlar su ira. Odiaba a ese ser como a nada en el mundo.

- Eso era antes Potter. Ahora tengo una sangre tan pura que el que tú respires, la contamina- siseó el hombre de vuelta con una tétrica mirada de sus pupilas escarlata.

- Pero no te pertenece ¡robaste ese cuerpo!- exclamó el otro volviendo a hablar en una lengua que entendieran todos los presentes, sin importar que escucharan o no la conversación.

- Una excelente adquisición diría yo- sonrió examinando su cuerpo con petulancia- Es mucho mejor al que tenía y todo te lo debo a ti- agregó.

- Pagarás por todo el mal que has hecho Riddle- le replicó Harry con el rostro perlado de sudor.

- No lo creo. Mi destino es gobernar a los más débiles y exterminar a los indignos de vivir en mi nuevo reino. Y tú calificas como lo segundo- declaró regodeándose en su futuro poderío- Una vez que te elimine, nada me impedirá reagrupar un ejército más poderoso que destruya los pilares de la sociedad. Y de esas ruinas, surgirá mi nuevo reino, uno donde la magia sea poder y quienes no gocen de ella o sean indignos de poseerla, serán eliminados.- recitó con evidente locura.

- Jamás te lo permitiré, todo acabará aquí- dijo Harry con la firme resolución de cumplir lo dicho, no permitiría que Voldemort sumiera al mundo en la obscuridad, no cuando las personas que más le importaban habitaban en él, no cuando aún le quedara un aliento de vida en su ser. Al parecer la Profecía que había marcado su destino cuando bebé, seguía sin ser totalmente cumplida. Uno de ellos debía morir. Ese día.

- Voy a matarte Potter, y no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para impedirlo- con esto, Voldemort se lanzó al ataque con su máximo poder, su espada refulgió en tonos verdosos evidenciando la tremenda cantidad de magia que estaba concentrada en ella para un golpe fulminante.

El ojiverde se preparó para el embiste, pero cuando las dos armas legendarias volvieron a chocar, la suya no tuvo el suficiente poder mágico para resistir a la otra y salió despedida por los aires. El heredero de Gryffindor soltó un grito de dolor al sentir que la magia de su oponente quemaba la mano donde segundos antes tenía su propia espada. Se derrumbó al suelo en agonía mientras el rubio se posicionaba para asestar el golpe final con una enorme sonrisa en su demente rostro.

- Este es el final del camino Potter. Finalmente- dijo saboreando ya su victoria, una que había anhelado desde hacía muchos años. Una que visualizó en el momento mismo en que descubrió la magia.

- No ganarás. Esté yo para impedírtelo o no.- le contestó Harry sin una pizca de temor, hacía ya mucho tiempo que le había perdido el miedo a la muerte, al contrario, la muerte sería un remanso de paz y tranquilidad. Lo único que le dolía era dejar a su familia sola y no poderse llevar a la maldita serpiente con él al más allá. Hermione tendría que encargarse de él en cuanto se recuperara.

- Pero si ya gané. Es una lástima que no verás cómo mato a tus asquerosos vástagos- dijo el otro con placer y en esa ocasión el pánico invadió el rostro del ojiverde- ¿Una última palabra?-

- Cuidado atrás- susurró el pelinegro con una tenue sonrisa.

El rubio se extrañó por el comentario de su enemigo, pero de pronto un rayo impactó su espalda mandándolo a estrellarse con una de las paredes, y el Señor Obscuro gritó de dolor pues no estaba preparado para esa maldición.

- Nadie mata a mi hermano si yo estoy para impedirlo- declaró Ron Weasley en un tono triunfante y con la varita aún en alto.

Voldemort se incorporó del suelo con un gesto mucho más serio, recriminándose internamente el terrible error de haberse olvidado por unos segundos de la existencia de los otros insectos. Los había subestimado en el pasado y ahora había vuelto a hacerlo, pero era suficiente, arreglaría ese detalle con facilidad. Sonrió nuevamente ante ese pensamiento.

- Gracias Ron, creí que no contaba ésta- dijo el ojiverde mientras se ponía de pie con algo de esfuerzo recuperando su espada y transformándola en su varita. De nada le serviría volver a empuñar su arma si no tenía el suficiente poder para usarla a su máxima capacidad.

- No me agradezcas aún Harry. Además debes de vivir para ser más famoso de lo que ya eres: El-hombre-qué-vivió-otra-vez- rió el pecoso sin apartar la vista de su enemigo.

- Ahí habría que agregarle Gracias-a-su-mejor-amigo- sonrió de vuelta el aludido intercambiando una breve pero afectuosa mirada con el pelirrojo.

- Dejen sus demostraciones de afecto para después. En guardia- intervino el de cabello crespo uniéndoseles con la varita en alto.

- No estés celoso cuñadito, también te queremos- bromeó Ron de nueva cuenta en un intento de aliviar la tensión y ganar unos segundos para que Harry recobrara el aliento.

- ¿Terminaron?- la gélida voz les llegó como una bofetada regresándolos totalmente a su realidad- Eso espero, de otra forma tendré que matar a una de esas dos para llamar su atención- señaló con un ademán a Luna y a Ginny quienes estaban totalmente concentradas en destruir la barrera que las separaba de sus respectivos hijos.

- Ni se te ocurra-

- Tus palabras no significan nada para mí Longbottom, nunca lo han hecho- se mofó- Adelante, denme su mejor golpe- los retó jugando un poco con su varita.

Los tres hombres, y ex aurores, intercambiaron una mirada decidiendo atacar con todo su poder, pues esa parecía ser la oportunidad más cercana que tendrían de ganar.

- Es imposible. La barrera es muy fuerte- soltó Ginny luego de haber lanzado infinidad de conjuros.

- Tenemos que destruirla- le repitió Luna atacando la misma sin descanso.

- Pero...-

- Tenemos que destruirla- dijo nuevamente mirando de reojo a su esposo y amigos.

La pelirroja siguió la mirada de su cuñada mirando cómo sus seres queridos combatían contra Voldemort y supo que no le ganarían. Por esa razón, ellas tenían que sacar a sus hijos de ahí a toda costa, tenían que escapar. Y si su esposo, hermano y amigo no lo lograban (Merlín quiera que sí) por lo menos los chicos debían vivir. Debían vivir. Ese era un hecho innegable.

- Tienes razón, coordinémonos- asintió ella regresando al ataque mientras observaba con angustia y dolor a su único hijo.

- ¡Harry! ¡Cuidado al frente!- advirtió el pelirrojo al tiempo que su amigo se lanzaba al suelo para esquivar un rayo violáceo.

- ¡Muévete tú también!- Neville empujó al ojiazul para apartarlo de la trayectoria de otro rayo justo a tiempo.

- Tontos ¡No vivirán mucho más!- el rubio continuó lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra mientras se movía con agilidad para esquivar los contrarios, todo con relativa facilidad.

Los antiguos aurores respiraban agitados, pero indispuestos a darse por vencidos por más que sus cuerpos gritaran en agonía. Lanzaban sus propios conjuros que cada vez se hacían menos certeros, sin embargo sus movimientos se hicieron más coordinados al recordar cómo se agrupaban en su juventud. Se suponía que llevaban ventaja numérica, pero a cada segundo que pasaba temían no tener el suficiente poder para vencer al otro.

Un segundo después, Neville fue impactado por un rayo que le abrió un feo corte en su brazo izquierdo. Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo, pues no era momento para dejarse llevar por el dolor. La adrenalina embargaba cada célula de su cuerpo y, una vez que controló la hemorragia, rodó por el suelo para esquivar otra maldición y lanzar una en respuesta. Ya no quedaba rastro del tímido fanático de la herbología ni del chico que se dejaba intimidar por su temible profesor de pociones. No. Ahora era un adulto que deseaba fervientemente proteger a su familia y haría de todo por lograrlo.

Ron atacaba desordenadamente, pero esa era su especialidad. Desde siempre lo conocían por su falta de método, así que si comenzaba a lanzar hechizos sin orden, el enemigo se confundía y era incapaz de predecir sus siguientes movimientos. Gracias a esto, uno de sus rayos dio en el blanco enfureciendo a Voldemort sobremanera y provocando que le enviara un rayo al pelirrojo que quemó su pierna con brusquedad. Sin embargo, y para fortuna del hombre, la quemadura fue leve ya que llevaba puestos sus protectores de escamas de dragón de Quidditch porque se había olvidado de quitárselos. Ron lamentó haber estropeado uno de ellos, pero sonrió para continuar con el duelo, no podía perder. La vida de sus seres queridos estaba en juego, perder era un lujo que no podía permitirse.

Harry no vaciló ni un segundo en emplear todos los hechizos de magia obscura que conocía, pues ese ser no merecía consideraciones. Voldemort le había arrebatado muchas cosas, incluso a su esposa...

El hombre corrió en perfecta sincronía con sus dos compañeros de armas para lanzar unos rayos multicolores que combinaron sus respectivas magias. En retorno, sintió que un rayo pasaba muy cerca de su rostro, pero no le importó. Incluso cuando un feo corte sangrante se abrió en su mejilla, siguió luchando como si nada.

Harry intercambió una mirada con su némesis identificando claramente sus orbes escarlata que lo acosaban desde que era un bebé. El brillo maligno de esos ojos que sabía perfectamente no dejaba dormir en paz a Hermione. El que le resultaba repulsivo, detestable, terrorífico...súbitamente sintió una pena indescriptible por el verdadero Draco Malfoy. El rubio debía de estar furioso al saber que un ser tan vil como Voldemort había usurpado su identidad para fines perversos. Pobre Malfoy, ni él merecía eso.

Estando lo suficientemente cerca del mago obscuro, el ojiverde tuvo la oportunidad de asestarle un golpe con su puño izquierdo que desconcertó al otro momentáneamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Voldemort? ¿No puedes contra la fuerza bruta?- se burló el pelirrojo al ver el gran izquierdazo de su hermano.

- Al contrario, me divierte- sonrió el hombre elevando su varita para conjurar una especie de remolino a su alrededor que se convirtió en un torbellino en miniatura. Éste alcanzó a los otros tres hombres envolviéndolos y mandándolos a estrellar contra la pared más cercana.

Voldemort rió disfrutando verdaderamente de la pelea. Sabía que como estaban las cosas, él jamás perdería y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que los otros se agotaran. Sabedor de su ventaja, se elevó por los aires para remarcar su superioridad y desde ahí volver a atacar a los insectos que una vez más se atrevían a desafiarlo.

Neville se incorporó de un salto para esquivar un rayo enviado desde las alturas, pero el siguiente no pudo evadirlo y decidió convocar un fuerte escudo a su alrededor. El escudo le dio tiempo a Ron de incorporarse al igual que a Harry. Ambos comenzaron a atacar al rubio, pero era claro que éste tenía ventaja desde el aire.

- ¡Olvidé que el desgraciado podía volar!- exclamó el pelirrojo respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¡No es el único!- declaró el ojiverde mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en su magia. Recitó un conjuro gracias al cual logró elevarse del suelo al igual que su rival.

Ambos herederos se miraron con reto y volvieron a enzarzarse en un duelo uno contra uno. Se lanzaban rayos rápidamente mientras maniobraban movimientos en las alturas, los dos con odio en sus rostros pues una vez más comprobaban lo similares que sus poderes podían llegar a ser. Sin embargo Voldemort notaba que Potter estaba agotando su magia y ni siquiera poseía todo su poder.

- ¡Nunca me enseñó!- se quejó Ron impresionado por el vuelo de su amigo/hermano.

- ¡Vamos Ron! ¡No podremos volar pero seguimos teniendo magia!- lo apuró Neville dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo en todo lo posible.

- Nev- el ojiazul lo llamó seriamente- Sabes que no podremos ganar ¿verdad?- le preguntó una vez que su cuñado lo miró. No ganarían porque podían ver la diferencia de poderes que existía entre Voldemort y ellos.

- Lo sé- suspiró el herbólogo mirando de reojo a su familia, su esposa y amiga seguían tratando de romper la barrera.- Pero debemos hacer lo que sea para ganar tiempo- sonrió dándole a entender al pelirrojo que ese sería su propósito principal.

- Tienes razón- le devolvió la sonrisa el pecoso sabiendo perfectamente que ambos darían la vida sólo para darles tiempo a su familia de salvarse.

Ron sintió de pronto un ligero peso en su cuello debido a que llevaba puesto el colgante de metal que su esposa le había obsequiado. Sonrió con ternura tocando el objeto por debajo de su túnica con la esperanza de que el hacerlo, le diera las fuerzas necesarias para detener más tiempo a ese demente que tenía la apariencia de su antiguo enemigo Draco Malfoy.

- Esto no te salvará Potter- soltó el rubio volando de un lado a otro para continuar con el duelo.

- ¡Eso está por verse!- respondió el pelinegro siguiéndole el ritmo con esfuerzo puesto que el volar implicaba consumir mucha de su magia. Además era la primera vez que lo hacía y le resultaba algo complicado controlar sus movimientos.

- Creo que olvidé mencionar que durante mis años de ausencia, aprendí mucho- sonrió de lado mago obscuro al tiempo que un viento helado recorría la espalda de su contrincante. Voldemort y más conocimientos, nunca terminaban en algo bueno.

El heredero de Slytherin se concentró en su poder para sacar de la punta de su varita un potente chorro de agua. Mismo que Harry a penas evitó, pero esa agua no cayó al suelo como era lo lógico sino que se reagrupó para formar el cuerpo de una enorme serpiente. La imitación de basilisco embistió con furia al ojiverde, pero Harry la evitó al mismo tiempo que trataba de evaporarlo con fuego. Pero le era imposible el evaporar tremenda cantidad de agua, menos cuando era tan 'escurridiza'.

Desde abajo, sus amigos se unieron al ataque con fuego, cosa que distrajo a la serpiente del ojiverde para atacar a sus nuevas presas. Con ese tiempo, Harry se percató de que el rubio estaba demasiado concentrado en manipular impecablemente a su creación, por lo que debía aprovechar ese descuido. Le mandó un sectusempra directo al pecho con las esperanza de aniquilarlo, la maldición impactó directo en el pecho del otro haciéndole soltar una exclamación agónica.

Voldemort gruñó al sentir cómo la maldición le abría heridas por doquier mientras su criatura formada de agua se desmoronaba empapando por completo a los dos ex aurores de abajo. El Lord Obscuro cayó al suelo en medio de un estruendo y rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre.

- Parece que no eres tan poderoso después de todo- el ojiverde bajó también al suelo dispuesto a no perder ni un segundo más en terminar con su eterno enemigo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera apuntarlo con su varita, el rubio se incorporó y una fina capa de escarcha lo cubrió por completo cerrando sus heridas en el acto.

Neville, Ron y Harry lanzaron la maldición asesina lo más rápido que pudieron, pero fue demasiado tarde. Voldemort se escudó terminando de parar su hemorragia.

- Comienzan a irritarme- comentó el rubio lanzando una gélida brisa hacia las dos figuras empapadas quienes no pudieron huir completamente de la misma. Como resultado, Neville quedó con su pierna y brazo izquierdo congelados mientras que Ron cayó al suelo pues sus dos piernas habían quedado envueltas por el hielo, cosa que le imposibilitaba su uso. Ni siquiera sentían sus extremidades ahora cubiertas por una gruesa capa de hielo.

- ¡Ron! ¡Neville!- Potter gritó preocupado por sus amigos, pero antes de que pudiese ir a ayudarles, un haz de luz le pegó en un costado haciéndolo exclamar de dolor y ponerse en guardia por instinto.

La frustración al saberse incapaz de evitarles daño a sus seres queridos, provocó que el ojiverde concentrara el poder que le quedaba al máximo. Con ello, los objetos del lugar, así como las pocas ventanas ubicadas en lo alto, estallaran en cientos de fragmentos, mismos que comenzaron a levitar alrededor del aura rojiza que despedía el hombre de cabellos azabache.

Harry Potter estaba furioso. Enarboló su varita frente a Voldemort para enseguida arrojarle todos los fragmentos que lo envolvían. Pero el otro frunció el ceño para conjurar un hechizo que los convirtió en inofensivo polvo, cuestión que resultó en que toda su ropa se ensuciara de una fina capa del mismo.

- ¿No me digas que eso es todo?- inquirió el rubio sacudiendo un poco su túnica mientras observaba cómo su oponente apenas era capaz de mantenerse de pie. Más allá captó cómo Weasley y Longbottom trataban de descongelar sus extremidades- Francamente estoy decepcionado- agregó.

- ¡Mal nacido!- Harry trató de lanzar otro ataque, pero su varita sólo brilló un poco y nada salió de ella. Su magia estaba agotada.

Voldemort se permitió esbozar una sonrisa mientras daba unos pasos en dirección al pelinegro, guardó su varita. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, le asestó un tremendo golpe en pleno rostro que fue sucedido por un sonido que indicaba la ruptura de un hueso, su nariz. Luego le dio otro golpe en el estómago que obligó al otro a arrodillarse mientras se sostenía la nariz rota.

- Así es como quería verte Potter. Arrodillado ante tu miseria- declaró admirando su marfileño puño que estaba anegado con sangre ajena. De pronto, un hechizo pegó en su espalda llamando su atención.

- Ya te dije que no lo matarías si yo estaba para impedírtelo- una vez más Ronald Weasley distrajo la atención de Voldemort para salvar la vida de su hermano de corazón. Hacía apenas unos segundos que él y Neville había podido recuperar la movilidad de sus extremidades y no había perdido tiempo al observar el peligro en el que estaba su mejor amigo.

- ¡Estoy harto de ti!- bramó el Señor Tenebroso levitando rápidamente en dirección al ojiazul mientras sacaba su varita.

Antes de llegar a su objetivo, el rubio se esfumó. Todos se alarmaron ante esa acción, pero pronto reapareció a un costado de Neville lanzándole un rayo que fue afortunadamente bloqueado justo cuando Voldemort desaparecía de nueva cuenta. Reapareció esta vez para lanzar más maldiciones desorientando a los dos hombres con sus tretas. Así, Ron y Neville se colocaron espalada contra espalda listos para el siguiente ataque sorpresa vigilando también que Harry no fuera atacado mientras se recuperaba un poco.

Escucharon el sonido de la aparición a su derecha, pero no vieron nada y cuando quisieron girar no tuvieron tiempo, era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- la mortífera maldición tomó por sorpresa a todos, más aún cuando atravesó limpiamente el pecho de Ron mandándolo a volar por los aires con un grito. Cuando cayó finalmente al suelo, no volvió a moverse.

Simultáneamente a la trayectoria del rayo verdoso, la barrera mágica fue destruida por Luna y Ginny mientras los menores se incorporaban misteriosamente libres de sus ataduras, sólo para ver el cuerpo del adulto pelirrojo salir volando para luego caer pesadamente al suelo.

- ¡ROOOOON!- gritó Harry en agonía y sin poder creer que su mejor amigo se hubiese ido. Su grito llamó la atención de Luna quien, al ver a su esposo tendido e inmóvil en el suelo, soltó un grito desgarrador, uno que su hijo Bill jamás olvidaría mientras un dolor terrible inundaba su pecho. Las lágrimas corrieron libres por el rostro del joven Bill mientras imitaba a su madre uniéndose a su grito agónico.

Repentinamente, la puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

James quedó muy angustiado por la abrupta partida de su madre. Sabía que algo iba a pasar, algo malo. Su mamá estaba aún muy débil, pero era demasiado terca por lo que había decidido no insistirle demasiado en que se quedara. En esos momentos debía demostrar su astucia, demostrar por qué era un ravenclaw y no un gryffindor.

El menor dio vueltas por toda la habitación preguntándose qué debía hacer. Avisar a todos lo que sucedía, sería tonto puesto que ninguno de ellos tenía tiempo ni energías para ayudar; tratar de alcanzar a su madre le era imposible, así que ¿qué podía hacer para ayudar? Sus padres, tíos, hermanos y primos estaban en peligro y él no podía quedarse ahí nada más. Le parecía impensable no hacer algo, sin embargo tampoco sabía qué hacer. Eso sí que era un problema.

Suspiró. Observó su varita con detenimiento sabiendo que podía hacer muchas cosas con ella, pero aún no tenía los conocimientos ni la habilidad suficientes para ello. Lo cual quería decir sencillamente que era un pequeño inútil...

De pronto, escuchó que tocaban la puerta y se preparó para dar una rápida excusa a quien entrara. Pero la persona que entró, era la única a la cual nunca podría mentir luego de a su propia madre.

- ¿Hermione? Vine a ver cómo estabas...- la mujer calló al ver la cama vacía y al niño de cabellera azabache mirándola fijamente desde su posición cerca de la ventana- James ¿dónde está tu mamá?- inquirió sonriéndole cálidamente como nunca hacía en el Colegio cuando se veía moralmente forzaba a olvidar la familiaridad.

- Hola Mina ¿cómo estás?- la saludó el niño de ojos color miel sonriéndole de vuelta y usando el cariñoso apodo que había inventado especialmente para llamarla fuera de la escuela.

Minerva McGonagall se desconcertó ante la pregunta del menor, pero al ver la triste mirada del que era casi como su nieto, supo la verdad. La castaña ya no se encontraba en el hospital. Había escuchado de Remus, que él, Harry y los demás irían a rescatar a sus hijos, pero por desgracia ella no había podido seguirlos ya que debía supervisar a la Orden y además curar sus heridas. Luego de la batalla en el Ministerio y la posterior en Hogwarts, había quedado agotada y se permitió ser atendida lo suficiente como para volver a moverse. Luego, se había enterado de la condición de Hermione y había ido lo más pronto posible a verla. Pero, quizás, había llegado demasiado tarde. Suspiró.

La anciana mujer cerró la puerta de la habitación para sentarse en la cama vacía con deliberada lentitud. Se quitó sus gafas rectangulares empleando la mano de no tenía vendada y se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

- ¿Hace cuánto se fue?- preguntó suavemente volviéndose a poner sus gafas para mirar al infante.

- No hace tanto- le respondió el otro sonriendo por la rápida deducción de su otra "abuelita". James se acercó a la cama para sentarse en ella de igual manera.

- Estoy segura de que van a acabar con Voldemort- frunció el ceño indignada- Aún no puedo creer que me engañara, lo dejé entrar como profesor al Colegio, permití que conviviera con tu madre, se acercó demasiado a ustedes...ahora sé que yo soy la culpable de esto- confesó sin variar su gesto pasivo y fatigado.

- Nos engañó a todos Mina- dijo el pelinegro con tranquilidad mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

- Eres un niño muy maduro James. Idéntico a tu madre- sonrió con nostalgia.- Recuerdo cuando la vi, no era mayor a ti cuando le dije que era una bruja. Ella sonrió y me creyó de inmediato, aún me sorprende la naturalidad con la que se tomó la noticia, de hecho, ella fue la que me ayudó a convencer a sus padres...y me sonrió ampliamente. Tú tienes la sonrisa de tu madre- declaró la mujer mirando al niño con ternura por el recuerdo que el simple gesto le evocaba.

- Dicen que me parezco mucho a ella, aunque sea idéntico a papá- dijo él.

- En efecto, eres idéntico a Harry quien, a su vez, es idéntico a James, tu abuelo. Les di clases a ambos y debo decir que tú has sido el único que no me ha dado dolores de cabeza. Ellos fueron y son excelentes personas, aunque muy problemáticos, tu padre tuvo una infancia muy triste y una adolescencia complicada, pero siempre fue capaz de salir adelante. Por eso no dudo en que lo hará una vez más...tus padres son personas excepcionales, puedes sentirte orgulloso de ser su hijo, su mezcla perfecta- sonrió.

- ¿Qué me dices de la parte donde son asesinos?- preguntó sin rencor pero con una genuina curiosidad en su infantil voz, deseaba conocer el punto de vista de la mujer a la que tanto respetaba.

La mujer de edad avanzada obscureció su mirada.

- Ambos se vieron obligados a matar, de lo contrario hubieran muerto- suspiró sonoramente- Muchas veces las personas deben hacer cosas impensables por amor. La gente ve mal a los asesinos porque consideran sagrada a la vida, pero si se llega al punto donde la muerte en necesaria para que el bien prevalezca, es cuando aparecen los héroes. Y no hablo de los héroes que son alabados y siempre pintados como unos santos, sino de los héroes que toman sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de acabar con el mal, si es necesario matando...sacrifican su propia alma condenando sus consciencias, sólo por el bien mayor. Hacen lo que nadie más podría o se atrevería a hacer.- ella miró fijamente al infante- Tus padres son esa clase de héroes. El mundo no los juzga por eso y yo los comprendo perfectamente, pero ellos saben, muy en el fondo, que son asesinos y eso es algo irremediable. Un título que aceptaron cargar a nombre de todos los demás y por amor al mundo.- explicó sabiamente como si el menor de los Potter fuera cualquier otro adulto letrado que conociese.

- ¿Van a volver a hacerlo?- cuestionó el joven luego de meditar lo anterior.

- No lo sé, si es necesario...Aunque temo que no salgan tan bien parados como la última vez...- musitó evidenciando su preocupación.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Cuando tus padres se separaron, el poder de sus reencarnaciones se debilitó considerablemente. Es por eso que anteriormente pedí su ayuda para reunirlos, pero no funcionó y ahora no estoy segura de que tengan el poder de vencer sin ser consumidos en el proceso...- se lamento olvidando que se suponía debía de infundir esperanza en el menor, no compartir con él su angustia, pero al verlo supo que no tenía caso mentirle a James, sería un insulto a su inteligencia.

- ¿Cuál exactamente era ese poder?- indagó el otro.

- Amor por supuesto- soltó la anciana con una sonrisa al pronunciar la palabra- Pero estoy segura de que el amor que les tienen a ustedes bastará y ganarán- animó un poco- Vamos, te llevaré a la Madriguera donde están Sara y los demás, Molly estará encantada de tenerte con ella- propuso poniéndose de pie.

- Preferiría quedarme aquí Mina- negó el niño sin moverse de su lugar.

- ¿Qué harás aquí solo? Es mejor estar con la familia...-

- Necesito esperar a una amiga de mamá. No tardará y yo estaré bien- sonrió con inocencia a lo que la adulta decidió respetar sus deseos ¿qué podía pasarle en un hospital?

- Entonces nos vemos pronto- se despidió saliendo del lugar con muchos planes en mente.

El ojimiel se quedó repasando la reciente conversación en su mente. Si el amor era el poder para vencer al odio representado claramente por Voldemort, entonces sus padres debían ganar pues, a pesar de estar distanciados, sabía que se seguían amando. Su conclusión no lo tranquilizó sin embargo.

Horas después, la puerta volvió a abrirse pero esta vez de golpe. Una pelinegra entró rápidamente cerrándola tras de sí y con una mirada alerta.

- ¡Lo sabía!- exclamó indignada- ¡Sabía que esa inconsciente iba a escapar en cuanto no la viera!- bramó mirando la cama vacía donde el infante estaba sentado mirándola con una ceja enarcada- ¿Hace cuánto se fue?- le preguntó más tranquila.

- Hace un rato- le respondió.

- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó la adulta- Ay pequeño Potter, tu madre es incorregible. Sigo preguntándome por qué no quedó en Slytherin cuando claramente es una maestra de los engaños y de las tretas- resopló recobrando su usual compostura.

- No era su destino- le contestó el niño analizando las actitudes de la mujer.

- Sí, ella se ha encargado de dejarme claro que el destino puede cambiarse- comentó la mujer Zabini extrañada ante la tranquilidad del menor- Tú deberías estar con tu familia y supongo que tendré que llevarte allá- declaró en un tono resignado.

- Entonces ¿todo es posible si uno lo desea con suficiente fuerza?- preguntó el pequeño ignorando su último comentario balantemente.

- No creo que todo...- dijo recordando a Blaise con tristeza, no era posible revivirlo por más que lo deseara, además en ese momento le preocupaba mucho el bienestar de su único hijo ¿qué estaría haciendo?

- Yo deseo estar con mamá- declaró James seriamente mientras cerraba sus ojos en un gesto decidido.

Pansy lo observó frunciendo levemente el ceño, era normal que extrañara a su mamá, más aún por las condiciones en las que la insensata huyó, pero su actitud era extraña. Para su gran sorpresa, el cuerpo del menor comenzó a desvanecerse para terminar desapareciendo por completo.

- ¿Qué...?- no pudo articular otra palabra imaginando que no sería su mejor idea el decirle a la castaña que su hijo menor se había esfumado en el aire justo frente a ella. Negó con la cabeza convencida de que era cierto que tanto tiempo recluida la había vuelto loca y seguramente el pequeño Potter había sido una alucinación desde el principio ¿o no?

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¡ROOON!- el gritó del pelinegro llamó su atención sólo para ver el cuerpo de su mejor amigo en el suelo, inmóvil...

Ante esa terrorífica visión, su mundo se detuvo y su razón quedó opacada por el dolor. No podría contenerse más, aunque arruinara todo su plan, no podía soportar la pérdida de esa vida...con Harry había resistido la urgencia de ayudarlo porque sabía que Ron no lo dejaría morir, pero ahora Ron ya no estaba...

Inmediatamente que la barrera se rompió y los menores se incorporaron alarmados, Luna corrió hacia su esposo con un gesto desconsolado, pero Neville la interceptó antes de que llegara.

- No lo veas Luna- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos abrazándola con fuerza.

- ¡RONALD! ¡Ronald!- chilló la rubia aferrándose al cuerpo de su amigo.

- ¡PAPÁ!- bramó Bill también tratando de acercársele, pero su tía Ginny lo retuvo destrozada, ella también había perdido a un hermano y lloraba con inmenso dolor mientras Frank se aferraba a ella por la espalda con un gesto anonadado, su tío estaba muerto...

- Una sabandija menos- rió Voldemort complacido al ver el sufrimiento que causaba.

- ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Maldito!- vociferó Luna con una furia que su hijo no creía posible, el último rastro de ensoñación se había esfumando de su ojos dando paso a un odio terrible. Afortunadamente su tío Neville la sujetaba con fuerza tratando de mantenerse sereno él mismo mientras su tío Harry se incorporaba con esfuerzo para acercarse lentamente hacia el cuerpo laxo de su padre.

Hermione observó la escena con dolor y, viendo que Voldemort aprovecharía esa oportunidad para acabar con Harry, no dudó más. El último rastro de la magia usada para su parcial transformación se había agotado y sus hijos estaban libres, ya no tenía caso ocultarse más. Rápidamente envolvió su varita para convertirla en su espada y su magia vibró al sostener el arma legendaria. La acomodó en sus manos con la firme intención de clavarla en la espalda del rubio impostor quien, a su vez, pretendía acabar con el ojiverde. Sin embargo, Voldemort se giró velozmente como si la estuviera esperando y detuvo con sus manos desnudas la hoja afilada, de sus manos emanó sangre, pero en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa siniestra mientras todos los presentes contenían una exclamación de desconcierto.

- Buen intento- rió el rubio apartando la espada de un golpe mientras que con una mano apresaba el cuello de la enmascarada elevándola unos centímetros del suelo debido a su fuerza. Ella pataleó tratando de soltarse mientras él la apuntaba con su varita para arrancarle la blanca máscara de su rostro- Mía- siseó encantado de verla ahí.

- Debiste haber terminado conmigo cuando pudiste...- espetó la mujer lanzándole una mirada de desprecio mientras intentaba respirar a pesar de la mano apretando su garganta.

- ¡HERMIONE!- gritó Harry al salir de su estupor.- ¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?- agregó furibundo.

- ¡MAMÁ! ¡TÍA!-

- ¡Tía Hermione!- fue el grito de los recién llegados el que llamó la atención de Voldemort.

- Vaya, veo que sobrevivieron mocosos- recoció el Lord a los seis slytherin- Mucho mejor, así habrá más diversión ¿no lo crees Mía?- rió sellando la única puerta de acceso para impedir la entrada o salida de alguien más.

- ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi mamá!- exigió Sirius con valentía recuperando su varita de la mano de su tía Ginny, al igual que su hermana y primos.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- inquirió la serpiente mirando a la ojimiel impotente entre sus manos- ¿De verdad creíste que no notaría tu presencia?- se dirigió a ella con algo parecido a la indulgencia.

- ¡Déjala fuera de esto! ¡Sigamos con nuestro duelo!- clamó Harry irguiéndose con un poco más de energía, pero sumamente preocupado por su esposa.

- ¿Dejarla fuera de esto?- rió el rubio- ¡Pero si ella es la protagonista!- aclaró aún mirándola- Sabía que no morirías tan fácilmente querida, sabía que vivirías y vendrías a mí...porque nuestros destinos están entrelazados. Al principio no supe que eras tú, pero tu magia cantó para mí cuando sostuviste la espada- reconoció con su intensa mirada escarlata fija en la castaña mujer que sostenía a la mano captora con sus propias manos en un intento vano de liberarse- Tú magia cantó para mí porque tú me perteneces, eres Mía y siempre lo serás. Ahora, verás morir ante tus ojos a cada uno de tus seres queridos, uno a uno caerán ante mi poder y al final poseeré tu destrozado corazón- declaró con una risa demencial que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos repletos de maldad.

- No...por favor...no les hagas daño...- alcanzó a decir la mujer entre bocanadas de aire- Te lo suplico...- rogó. Ella, Hermione Jane Dumbledore de Potter, rogó. No veía cómo ganarían y si la única forma de salvar la vida de su familia era tragándose su orgullo y doblegándose, que así sea.- Haré lo que sea...- agregó dispuesta a humillarse todo lo necesario, a someterse ante aquella fulminante maldad que veía en lo profundo de los ojos escarlata de su enemigo.

- ¡NOO!- vociferaron varias voces incapaces de acercarse a la pareja pues un campo invisible se los impedía.

-Oh Mía, eso es muy noble- dijo Voldemort- Y tentador, pero no puedo arriesgarme a dejarlos con vida nuevamente, no a los Potter, ni a los Weasley ni a los Longbottom, todos tienen que morir. Y al final, de cualquier modo, harás lo que te pida.- recitó con tranquilidad.

- Si los matas, los seguiré- declaró la ojimiel con resolución y amenaza.

- No te dejaré querida, permanecerás a mi lado para siempre.- le informó como un hecho- Mientras tanto, observa el espectáculo- con esto, la bajó al suelo mandándole un hechizo que le arrancó un grito de dolor pegando con su espalda en la pared más cercana de donde unas cadenas salieron para atar sus manos y pies mágicamente.

- ¡Mamá!- chilló Lily extremadamente asustada al ver a su progenitora en tal condición y con la intención de ayudarla, pero ella la detuvo.

- ¡No vengas Lilian!- le ordenó su madre con esfuerzo- ¡Robert...! Cumple con tu promesa- le dijo al chico con tristeza mientras un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca dejándole un sabor metálico. El hechizo había resentido en su herida y la poción que había tomado apenas y tenía efecto, se sentía agotada.

El joven Zabini observó a su maestra y tía con una mezcla de admiración y tristeza, no esperaba encontrarla ahí, mucho menos en ese estado. Sin embargo le había recordado su promesa y la cumpliría costase lo que costase.

Lily miró a su vez al líder de los ReinsBlut sorprendida por su llegada, pero complacida de poder verlo una vez más. Él la ayudaría a liberar a su mamá.

- ¡Maldito!- Harry trató de traspasar el nuevo escudo, pero fue rechazado al instante mismo de su contacto.

- ¡Tontos! ¡No saben con qué poder se enfrentan! ¡Ustedes no son nada para mí! ¡Y su destino es morir a mis pies!- gritó Lord Voldemort rodeándose de un aura verdosa al tiempo que las paredes comenzaban a temblar y varias piedras de la edificación se desprendían para levitar alrededor del rubio hombre. Éste emanaba una tremenda cantidad de poder haciendo que las piedras comenzaran a girar con mayor rapidez, poniendo en aprietos a los demás que se escudaban de las rocas o las hacían explotar en pedazos, pero eran demasiadas.

- ¡No permitiré que sigas lastimando a los que amo! ¡No te dejaré!- gritó Harry fuera de sí y con una mirada nublada por la ira. Con esas palabras, todas las piedras se paralizaron en el aire siendo atraídas por el cuerpo del ojiverde para crear a su alrededor una especie de armadura con la cual sintió que una explosión de magia resurgía en su interior.

El hombre Potter se abalanzó contra le rubio quien sonrió ante el poder del otro y emitió un gélido soplo al tiempo que su propio cuerpo se cubría de hielo sólido con el único propósito de enfrentar al otro. Su especialidad siempre había sido el agua y todo lo relacionado era su esencia y su elemento, por ello podía fusionarse con ella. Y acababa de descubrir que el elemento de Potter era la tierra. Usualmente los magos nacían bajo una estrella y con ello, bajo el resguardo de un elemento, la mayoría nunca lo descubrían aunque sí sentían una ligera inclinación hacia el mismo. Solamente magos tan excepcionales como él mismo, llegaban a compenetrarse con sus elementos y hacerse más poderosos con ello.

Ambas figuras chocaron produciendo una luz cegadora, para cuando los demás recuperaron la visión y quisieron intervenir, un grupo de mortífagos apareció de la nada para exterminarlos sin piedad. Así fue como cada uno tuvo que luchar por su vida.

El lugar se convirtió en un pequeño campo de batalla ante la desesperada e impotente mirada de la ojimiel quien trataba de liberarse de sus cadenas, pero no podía. Deseaba ayudar a su familia, sabía que no podrían vencer esta vez y le daba terror saberlo. Necesitaba sacar a sus hijos de ese lugar como sea y lo más pronto posible. Viendo a Harry pelear contra Voldemort, ambos usando sus elementos, recordó que ella también tenía uno, su esencia misma estaba hecha de ese elemento y debía extraer hasta la última gota de la magia que guardase su forma animaga del fénix. Se concentró en sí misma buscando con desesperación era fuente de poder, hasta que la sintió tan caliente como un volcán y a continuación un halo de luz dorada la iluminó. Luego, concentró parte de ese poder en su mano izquierda calentando así el grillete que la aprisionaba hasta dejarlo al rojo vivo, cuando comenzó a verse líquido, la mujer lo atravesó limpiamente convocando así su varita caída. Cuando tuvo su arma en la mano, se liberó completamente sin dejar de emitir ese brillo dorado evidencia clara de su naturaleza: el fuego.

Ginny peleaba junto a su esposo tratando de proteger a su hijo quien no era malo para los duelos, pero la magia negra estaba fuera de su alcance. Los tres comenzaron a retroceder al sentirse acorralados, pero una figura dorada llegó a su lado consumiendo en fuego a los mortífagos que gritaron en agonía. Luego, la misma figura ayudó a Sirius quien combatía sorprendentemente codo a codo con William mientras Robert y Lily hacían otro equipo. Finalmente, ayudó a John, Alice, Adriana y a Peter para detenerse unos segundos al lado de su amiga Luna quien abrazaba a Bill iracunda.

- Tienen que irse- declaró la figura dorada sin prestarle atención a los mortífagos caídos y mirando con recelo el duelo entre los dos poderosos magos. Aún estaba sumamente fatigada, pero la fuente de energía que venía de su elemento era fuerte.

- Todos debemos irnos- rectificó Neville reuniéndose con los demás lleno de sangre y heridas.

- No, yo debo ayudar a Harry...- emitió una queja al sentir el punzante dolor de la herida en su abdomen, estaba hecha un completo desastre.

- Estás hecha un desastre- Ginny fue la que expresó su exacto pensamiento tomándola de la muñeca, pero la soltó de inmediato al sentir como si tocara un metal al rojo vivo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- inquirió Adriana con curiosidad al ver el brillo que emitía su tía.

- Tu elemento...- comenzó Peter.

- ¡Fuego!- concluyó Alice recordando que su tía era un fénix.

- Váyanse- replicó la castaña- No queda mucho tiempo...-

- No vamos a dejarte tía-

- Robert, recuerda lo que les dije de Voldemort, recuerda tu promesa de proteger a mi hija- recitó solemnemente a lo que el joven la miró con profundidad- Si perdemos, alguien tendrá que derrotar al maldito y esos serán ustedes. Todo lo que les he enseñado servirá...- los miró uno a uno- Recuerden que los quiero, he aprendido a hacerlo y confío en ustedes- les confesó con los ojos húmedos.

- Nos veremos pronto- Luna le dedicó una triste sonrisa llevando ya el cuerpo de su esposo levitando tras de ella.

La ojimiel sonrió lanzando una poderoso bola de fuego contra la puerta para hacerla pedazos y dejarles el camino libre. Su energía se agotaba de nuevo, pero tenía que usarla para un último golpe.

- Mamá- una voz la hizo enfocar su atención en su hijo mayor- Yo...yo...no te odio. Te quiero- soltó el castaño incapaz de articular una despedida mientras las lágrimas anegaban sus azules ojos.

Y a pesar de todo, a pensar de las mentiras y de la traición y de los insultos, ella respondió automáticamente, sin ninguna duda.

- Yo también los amo- dijo ella acariciando los rostros de sus hijos con infinita ternura y sin quemarlos.

Seguido a esto, su mirada se endureció y se dirigió hacia las dos figuras en duelo.

Cuando la mujer se acercaba, Harry la miró intercambiando con ella una profunda mirada de comprensión. Así, él se llenó con la magia de su elemento corriendo hacia el rubio al mismo tiempo que su esposa lo imitaba por el otro lado. Cada una de las tres figuras emitía un brillo característico y, cuando hicieron colisión, una gran explosión se suscitó. Todo lo circundante salió volando, el grupo que emprendía la retirada fue bruscamente arrojado contra el muro exterior al igual que una de las tres figuras anteriores, segundos después el hueco de la puerta se derrumbó impidiéndoles nuevamente la entrada.

Voldemort gritó de dolor al sentir cómo las dos energías lo impactaban de lleno mientras la explosión lo arrojaba violentamente contra uno de los muros del lugar, el cual se desmoronó enterrando su cuerpo.

Harry sonrió al sentir la explosión de energías rogando por llevarse a la tumba a su peor enemigo mientras salía disparado hacia la puerta destrozada para estrellarse en el muro del pasillo junto a sus amigos. De ahí, no se movió más.

Hermione le dedicó un último pensamiento a sus hijos mientras sentía el poder del choque mágico lanzarla por los aires hasta estrellarse contra una pared. No volvió a abrir los ojos.

James apareció en una sala donde acababa de ocurrir una gran explosión y se puso alerta. Aunque en segundos pudo ubicar a su madre que se desplomaba en el piso inconsciente. El chico sintió el palpitar de su corazón y se acercó a ella de prisa para comprobar con inmenso alivio que ella aún respiraba pero apenas. Notó con pesar que su progenitora tenía múltiples heridas por su cuerpo, que su capa negra estaba destrozada dejando a la vista su linda túnica también rasgada. Estaba hecha un desastre. Cerró los ojos deseando poder hacer algo para ayudarla, pero al ver que no había salida del lugar y no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado, se preocupó muchísimo. Sacó su varita recitando uno de los pocos hechizos sanadores que sabía y comprobó con alivio que un poco de color regresaba al rostro de su madre. Continuó tratando de curarla, pero lo que sabía no era la gran cosa y ella se veía en serios problemas, él no era un sanador pero en esos momentos cómo deseaba serlo...

De repente, escuchó un quejido a su derecha comprobando con horror cómo unas piedras se movían y una mano ensangrentada emergía de entre los escombros.

Voldemort salió de entre las piedras repleto de cortes, golpes y con su túnica arruinada, pero vivo. Se irguió cuan alto era, furioso ante semejante desastre en su persona, se sentía débil, pero poderoso por haber sobrevivido una vez más. Fijó sus ojos inyectados de sangre en la figura del menor de los Potter que también lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí niño?- cuestionó dando unos pasos tambaleantes en su dirección.

- James...- una débil voz más parecida a un murmullo lo llamó. El infante miró a su madre despertar, pero incapaz de moverse demasiado- Hijo...vete...- pronunció al saber que Voldemort no dudaría en matarlo si tenía oportunidad.

- Somos duros de matar ¿no Mía?- rió el rubio lleno de sudor, sangre y polvo, pero conservando su porte orgulloso.- Has atentado contra mi vida nuevamente, pero has vuelto a fallar. Ahora que tu familia no está presente, creo que un cambio de planes está en orden. Estarás a mi lado cuando les de caza- declaró apuntándola con su varita.

- No se atreva- el menor se interpuso defendiendo a su madre con valor, pensando en qué podría hacer él para detener al maligno ser.

- James...no...vete...- repitió Hermione temiendo por la vida de su pequeño, pero sin poder moverse.

- Ya escuchaste a tu madre mocoso, apártate- ordenó el rubicundo hombre decidiendo que se encargaría de él luego.

- No- el ojimiel se clavó en su posición recordando muchas de las cosas que había escuchado, para formar una sola, pero poderosa, idea.

'_¿Cuál es ese poder? Amor por supuesto.'_

'_Tú eres mi tesoro más querido, hijo.' '¿Por qué mamá?' 'Porque eres fruto del amor de tu padre y mío.'_

'_Recuerda que el amor todo lo puede.'_

'_¿...poder? Amor...'_

'_Tú eres el fruto del amor'_

'_El Poder que Él no conoce...amor'_

'_Tú eres...amor...'_

'_Amor'_

'_AMOR'_

Con ese único pensamiento en mente, su cuerpo despidió un aura plateada semejante al brillo de un patronus. Sus ojos ambarinos se iluminaron para asombro del rubio que tuvo que retroceder un paso.

- ¿Qué haces...?- inquirió Voldemort apuntándole con su varita, sin embargo el niño movió rápidamente la suya mandando a volar al hombre contra el techo. Cuando éste cayó, el menor se le acercó levitando.- ¡¿Qué haces?- gritó el rubio sin tener dominio de su cuerpo, pues un miedo inexplicable lo invadió, tenía el funesto presentimiento que el que se encontraba frente a él ya no era James Potter.

- Haz osado engañar a la Muerte- dijo el niño con una voz que no parecía la suya, era escalofriante- Haz alterado el Equilibrio con tu magia perversa...ahora deberás pagar el precio por tu osadía- le dijo colocando la punta de su varita justo en la frente del otro sumergiéndolo en el más profundo de los temores.

Hermione observó asustada a su hijo. Algo extraño le pasaba porque ese brillo sobrenatural no le pertenecía, además esa voz de ultratumba no era la suya. Quería acercarse, pero apenas pudo reunir fuerzas para sentarse y ver mejor la escena. Notó el rostro aterrorizado de Voldemort y, cuando su hijo colocó su varita contra la frente del hombre, vio cómo una luz igualmente plateada envolvía al mago completamente para luego ser absorbida poco a poco por la varita del menor hasta que no quedó nada. El cuerpo del hombre se desplomó en el suelo mientras el ojimiel expulsaba la magia absorbida con un grito furioso para desmayarse en el acto. Entonces la castaña miró al rubio deduciendo con horror lo que había sucedido, magia ancestral se había desencadenado y todo había terminado, casi.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¡PAPÁ!- exclamó Lily al ver entre ellos el cuerpo de su progenitor repleto de heridas y magulladuras serias.

- Tranquila, está vivo- la calmó Neville tomándole el pulso a su amigo mientras Ginny comprobaba que todos los demás estuvieran bien.

- ¡Gracias a Merlín!- sollozó Lily aliviada y siendo abrazada por Robert ante la mirada atenta de Sirius, pero este último no hizo comentario alguno.

- Ese Merlín me las paga...- murmuró una voz conocida- ¿Cuántos hipogrifos me pasaron encima?- preguntó.

- ¡Ronald!- la rubia se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

- ¡Papá!- su hijo también lo abrazó lleno de incredulidad, pero agradecido.

- ¡Hermano!- solo faltaba la pelirroja para terminar de aplastar al hombre.

- Oigan, estoy herido. Más cuidado- se quejó el ojiazul a lo que todos lo soltaron sin poder creer que estuviera con vida, a menos que todos hubiesen muerto en la explosión...no.

- ¡Ron...esto es un verdadero milagro!- clamó Neville dándole una palmadas en la espalada a su cuñado- ¿Deberíamos comenzar a llamarte El-Pelirrojo-Que-Vivió?- bromeó de buena gana.

- Sería bueno agregar gracias a su rubia esposa- sonrió sentándose con ayuda de su hijo.

- ¿Qué dices tío?- increpó Frank alegre de verlo vivo.

- Esta cosa me salvó la vida- extrajo de entre su túnica maltratada, el medallón metálico todo quemado y con una enorme abolladura en el centro.

- ¿Cómo pudo un amuleto detener un Avada?- inquirió Sirius con incredulidad.

- Es que lo bañé el esencia de krapots, son para la protección- explicó Luna mientras los demás comenzaban seriamente a considerar que las criaturas imaginarias de la rubia tal vez no fuesen tan imaginarias después de todo.

- Gracias amor- el ojiazul la besó con cariño.

- Neville, ven acá- la pelirroja le plantó un gran beso a su esposo sin poder contenerse.

- Lo siento señores, pero será mejor que dejen eso para después...- inició Peter ceñudo, pero no pudo terminar porque Alice lo jaló de la túnica besándolo también ante la mirada divertida de los demás.

- Will...- canturreó Adriana mirándolo pícaramente a lo que el joven se sonrojó, pero terminó dándole un casto beso a la chica.

Robert y Lily se miraron profundamente, verde contra verde, sonriéndose con franqueza decididos a imitar a los demás.

- Ni se les ocurra, aún no estoy listo para verlo- los detuvo Sirius- A penas estoy asimilando que Zabini no me desagrada del todo- agregó haciendo sonreír a su melliza.

- ¡Disculpen!- llamó Frank la atención- Ya que al parecer soy el único racional...- un carraspeó le llegó de lejos-...bueno, junto con Madley, no sé si recuerden un pequeño detalle...¡El tío Harry está grave justo al lado! ¡Ya la tía Hermione sigue ahí adentro con Voldemort!- soltó regresando a todos de golpe a la cruda realidad.

- ¡¿Qué?- Ron hizo además de pararse pero no lo consiguió.- ¡Me voy un segundo y todo es un desastre!- declaró.

- Debemos entrar- declaró Ginny nuevamente angustiada.

- Pero si todavía Voldemort está vivo...tía Hermione me hizo prometer que huiríamos- alegó Robert débilmente, él más que nadie quería romper esa promesa, pero...

- ¿Desde cuándo un Slytherin sigue las reglas?- Frank enarcó una ceja a lo que Robert sonrió.

- Sería lento levitar todas las rocas...- murmuró Ron pensando en soluciones, no se iría sin su mejor amiga ni muerto.

- ¿Qué tal si lanzamos bombardas?- propuso Sirius.

- No seas tonto Potter, así sólo destruirías más el lugar- le espetó Mordaunt a lo que el castaño le dedicó una dura mirada.

- Si pudiéramos transformar las rocas en algo más, mmm, suave- comentó Luna.

De repente, todas las miradas de los menores se conectaron en una sola idea que constituía la perfecta respuesta a su dilema.

Sin embargo, antes de que lo dijeran escucharon unos pasos acercarse y se tensaron.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- inquirió un Remus repleto de rasguños pero vivo mientras un no menos cansado Krum le ayudaba a caminar por un lado y al otro Günther también le ayudaba.

- Remus ¿cómo estás?-

- Vivo Neville ¿qué le pasó a Harry?- preguntó sumamente preocupado por el deplorable aspecto del pelinegro.

- Está vivo no te alteres, él y Hermione pelearon contra Voldemort, pero su magia colisionó y todo explotó. Harry salió volando con nosotros, pero...- Ginny calló.

- Hermione y Voldemort siguen adentro, no sabemos en qué condiciones- terminó Luna.

- ¡Debemos sacarrla!- exclamó Krum dejando a Remus en el suelo al lado de Harry.

- A eso vamos búlgaro- declaró Robert adelantándose un poco frente a la puerta bloqueada- ReinsBlut- llamó formando a los demás a sus costado izquierdo.

- Chicos- por su parte Sirius se colocó a la derecha de Zabini con la varita en alto y una sonrisa en los labios, junto a sus primos y hermana.

Todos los menores, en sincronía, lanzaron un perfecto Aqua Mutare logrando así que todas las rocas caídas, y algunas otras, se transformaran en agua pura, dejando nuevamente el camino libre para admiración y orgullo de los adultos.

Con eso, entraron al lugar con precaución identificando al instante a dos cuerpos tumbados en el suelo. Los de las personas que buscaban. Rápidamente todos se aglomeraron alrededor de la mujer para examinar su condición.

- Está viva- pronunció Samantha para alivio de todos y cada uno de ellos.

- Está muerto- pronunció segundos después Robert señalando a Voldemort.

Las sonrisas pintaron los rostros de todos los presentes pues parecía que todo había terminado. Por lo menos lo peor ya había pasado y sus corazones latían en paz al saber que ahora podrían comenzar con su recuperación. Poco a poco, paso a paso reconstruirían sus vidas y su mundo. Eran libres.

* * *

**Agradezco a todos su paciencia y comentarios. Ya estamos terminando este viaje, un capítulo más y listo. Gracias por leerme y hasta después.**

**¡R E V I E W S!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


	37. No Necesito Otro Amor

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**No Necesito Otro Amor**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Fue un leve palpitar en mi pecho,_

_una congoja peculiar en mis pensamientos,_

_la simple constatación de un hecho,_

_que amenazaba con revelar mis sentimientos._

_Fue la ausencia del aroma de tu cuerpo,_

_la extrañeza de dejarte un solo momento,_

_el deseo de detener el tiempo_

_para evitar ese incipiente sufrimiento._

_Fue la incertidumbre de mi ser incierto,_

_la certeza de tu ser completo,_

_la consciencia al descubrir un secreto,_

_uno de tantos al saberme un ser imperfecto._

_Fue la necesidad de ver tus orbes,_

_de perderme en la profundidad de tus ojos,_

_de navegar en esas puras pozas cristalinas,_

_hasta olvidarme de los qués y de los cómos._

_Fue una tierna caricia en mi mano,_

_un casto beso sobre mis labios,_

_un solo murmullo delicado,_

_lo que dejó a mis sentidos extasiados._

_Fue un titubeo extraño en mi persona,_

_una nueva sonrisa vaga y temerosa,_

_y el palpitar de mi pecho en agonía..._

_lo que me obligó a ver que te quería._

_-Corazón-_

* * *

- Debemos irr de inmediato a San Mungo- dijo Víktor preocupado por los heridos del presente grupo.

- ¿Quién está en condiciones de llevarr a alguien más?- preguntó Sam haciéndose cargo de la situación al ver que todos estaban demasiado conmocionados por los recientes sucesos.

- Nosotros podemos llevar a los heridos- habló Robert adelantándose un paso, aunque no pudo esconder una leve cojera.

- No, están heridos como todos y sería mucho esfuerzo caminar con otro hasta salir del perímetro de antiaparición- negó Günther con gesto pensativo, ella misma no estaba al cien por ciento.

- Debe de haber chimeneas por aquí...- sugirió Luna.

- No es prrudente viajar por la red flú en estas condiciones- negó Krum.

Mientras hablaban comenzaron a reunir a los heridos en un sólo lugar para tratar de sanar las heridas más superficiales. Unos minutos después, escucharon una explosión que los alertó pues el pasillo donde se encontraban había sido invadido por una docena de magos.

- ¿Llegamos tarde verdad?- soltó un hombre de cabello anaranjado- ¡Te lo dije papá!- reclamó.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Nos perdimos de nuevo el protagonismo!- se quedó otro pelirrojo idéntico al anterior.

Todos los demás sonrieron con alivio al identificar a sus amigos. Fred, George, Charlie, Arthur, Minerva, Owen, entre otros aurores, todos llenos de vendajes y con sus ropas un poco sucias, pero íntegros y justo a tiempo.

- Lamentamos la tardanza, pero teníamos que recuperarnos un poco- declaró Arthur Weasley con una sonrisa.

La directora de Hogwarts observó el escenario que se presentaba ante sus ojos con tristeza, pero con un brillo de triunfo al ver el cadáver de Voldemort. Aunque casi sufre de un ataque cardiaco cuando vio el cuerpo de Hermione inmóvil al igual que el de Harry, rápidamente se arrodilló al lado de la castaña.

- Hermione... ¿ella está...?- titubeó por primera vez en su vida. No quería decir las palabras, no podía ser verdad, no lo soportaría.

- Con vida, pero apenas. Necesita atención- la calmó Ginny con una débil sonrisa y sin dejar de sorprenderse ante la extraña faceta de Minerva McGonagall cuando de Hermione se trataba.

- Pues andando- la anciana suspiró aliviada al saber que su 'hija' estaba con vida. Levitó a la castaña al tiempo que los otros recién llegados hacían lo mismo con los demás heridos y servían de soporte para los que podían caminar, pero no sin ayuda.

Fue un trayecto largo y silencioso por la gran mansión, con el camino sembrado de los mortífagos restantes, mismo que habían sido descontados por el grupo recién llegado. Finalmente salieron del lugar para aparecerse en el Hospital San Mungo donde un pelotón de sanadores los recibieron alarmados ya que algunos de los heridos, apenas habían sido dados de alta. Al parecer estos magos eran propensos al peligro, a ese paso tendrían que darles una membrecía.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡¿Es que no pueden mantenerse sanos ni un momento?- exclamó el medimago de apellido Baldwin al identificar a sus usuales pacientes.

Harry y Hermione Potter fueron trasladados de inmediato a la sala de urgencias al ser los más graves. El grupo de slytherin fue enviado a sus habitaciones para ser atendidos lo más pronto posible. Ron fue trasladado a una habitación privada pues estaba sumamente adolorido y no era para menos, les informaron que tenía una fuerte contusión y su caja torácica estaba destrozada. Neville también fue atendido en el acto pues tenía unos cortes que no tenía buen aspecto, pero afortunadamente no estaban malditos, al parecer el hielo los había mantenido limpios.

Los únicos que lograron salvarse de la cama fueron los menores, Ginny y Luna a quienes solamente examinaron de pies a cabeza para asegurarse de que sus heridas eran meramente superficiales. Remus por otro lado fue arrastrado por Tonks hacia urgencias desde el mismo momento en que puso un pie en el hospital. Por otro lado, Günther y Krum se desplomaron en unas sillas para comer un poco de chocolate que una sanadora les había entregado con la finalidad de que recuperaran calor y fuerzas.

- Profesora McGonagall- llamó la voz de un hombre quien se notaba desconcertado pero sinceramente preocupado- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

- Se lo explicaré luego señor Ministro. Ahora necesito descansar un poco- declaró la mujer sin la menor intención de relatar historias en ese momento. Verdaderamente necesitaba tomar una siesta, no era para nada común en ella hacer semejante desplante, y en cualquier otro momento se hubiese prestado para contar a lujo de detalle lo que había acontecido, sin embargo la edad no pasaba sin dejar sus estragos. Luego de haber peleado en el Ministerio, después en Hogwarts y finalmente en la antigua mansión Malfoy, estaba exhausta.

Todos lo estaban.

Ese día, todos pudieron dormir tranquilamente por primera vez desde que las tragedias habían comenzado. Los que habían ido a la antigua mansión Malfoy sabían que Voldemort había sido derrotado definitivamente. Sabían que ya no habría quien los despertara por un ataque inesperado, o con la noticia de otra muerte. Ya no había peligro que no pudieran solucionar por la mañana, ni problema que les sacara el alma del cuerpo. Claro que el Mundo Mágico no lo sabía aún, pero podían esperar. Al otro día alguien mandaría traer el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, uno que nadie robaría en esa ocasión.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

Parte de la familia de pelirrojos, llegó a la Madriguera al día siguiente y muy temprano, con el propósito de disfrutar de un desayuno decente.

- ¡Gracias a Merlín que están bien!- sollozó la matriarca Weasley llenando de besos y abrazos primero a sus nietos Bill, Frank, Lily y Sirius, para luego seguir con su hija Ginny, después con su nuera Luna y su yerno Neville. Todos se dejaron querer apreciando ese cariño como nunca antes.

- ¿Y nosotros qué?- reclamó Fred.

- Sí, nosotros también pudimos haber muerto- secundó George divertido.

- No seas tontos, por ustedes nunca estuve preocupada. Sé bien que vivirán mucho- los reprendió su madre con evidente cariño a lo que los gemelos sonrieron ampliamente.

Unas pisadas se escucharon en la parte de arriba de la casa y dos jovencitos aparecieron corriendo por las escaleras.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Lily!- exclamó James abrazando efusivamente a sus dos hermanos que le devolvieron el gesto de inmediato.

- Hola enano- sonrió Sirius contento.

- Oye jovencito- su tía Ginny lo miró- ¿No se suponía que tú debías de vigilar a tu imprudente madre?- inquirió en falso reclamo.

- Sí lo hizo, pero tía Hermione lo mandó aquí. Cuando subí a mi cuarto, encontré a James dormido en mi cama- lo defendió Sara aferrándose al brazo de su hermano Bill por un lado y al de Frank por el otro.

- Pero ¿dónde está Ron?- inquirió Molly cambiando de tema en busca del menor de sus hijos varones- ¿Y Harry y Hermione?- agregó preocupada.

- Ronald está descansando cómodamente en una cama del hospital, pronto lo darán de alta- la calmó Luna conociendo de sobra lo susceptible que era su suegra respecto a esas cosas, además también era para informarle a Sara el estado de su papá.

- Harry y Hermione también están internados. Pero no nos dijeron mucho- agregó Ginny con voz queda.

- Sólo venimos a decirte que estamos bien, que ganamos y...- comenzó Arthur besando a su esposa con ternura.

- ¡Y a desayunar!- intervino Charlie haciendo notar que también estaba presente.

- Luego regresaremos al hospital para saber cómo siguen sus padres- dijo Neville dirigiéndose al los tres Potter al observar su rostro lleno de preocupación.

- Todos iremos allá, desde luego- asintió Molly con decisión- Pero ahora siéntense, deben de tener mucha hambre luego de tanta acción- ordenó entrando en su modo alimenta-a-todo-ser-viviente-hasta-que-explote.

Los presentes sonrieron agradecidos por la dicha de alimentarse apropiadamente. Se sentaron en la gran mesa de la Madriguera para recargar sus energías con calorías. Todo el peligro había terminado ya, como le explicaron detalladamente a Molly, Sara y todos los que no sabían los detalles; sin embargo todavía les faltaba realizar la etapa más difícil luego de cualquier guerra: la recuperación.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

Ese mismo día, oficiales del Ministerio recogieron el cadáver de Draco Malfoy (Voldemort) y corrieron centenares de pruebas para verificar su muerte, no querían correr riesgos. La Confederación Internacional de Magos fue notificada y el mundo mágico puso respirar en paz. Los aurores extranjeros, que habían sido enviados como refuerzo, se retiraron finalmente; satisfechos de haber cumplido con su deber. Inglaterra estaba segura nuevamente.

Los desmemorizadores tenían mucho trabajo por delante al igual que los medimagos, así como el Wizengamot pues se debían llevar a cabo juicios para los mortífagos sobrevivientes quienes alegaban haber sido obligados a todo mediante la Promesa Inquebrantable, sin embargo nadie creyó en esa excusa si no tenían pruebas sólidas de ese servilismo supuestamente obligado.

En San Mungo, por otro lado, las cosas mejoraban un poco.

- ¡Papá!- una joven rubia se lanzó contra el cuerpo de su padre para abrazarlo feliz, a lo que todos los demás rieron al entrar a la habitación y ver la escena.

- Hola pequeña- sonrió el hombre ojiazul a su única hija.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- lo miró la menor con un atisbo de miedo.

- Perfecto ahora que te veo- rió el hombre mientras su esposa lo besaba a manera de saludo y su otro hijo Bill se le acercaba para abrazarlo más delicadamente.

- ¿Qué te sucedió hijo?- inquirió Molly llenando de besos el rostro pecoso de su hijo más pequeño.

- Oh nada mamá, un Avada se atravesó en mi camino- confesó en tono de burla esperando que su progenitora ignorara el detalle.

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamó su padre sin dejar pasar el dato- Pero ¿cómo...?-

- ¿Sobreviví? Pues porque en realidad siempre he sido yo El Elegido o como Neville dijo El-Pelirrojo-Que-Vivió- rió el hombre recuperando completamente su sentido del humor.

- ¿Cómo es posible?- se extrañó su madre con una mano cubriendo su boca.

- No le hagas caso mamá. Es un presumido- intervino Ginny- Mi hermano sólo sobrevivió gracias a esto- les mostró el medallón abollado con una pícara sonrisa de triunfo mientras Ron le mostraba la lengua ante la risa de los menores.

- ¡Déjame verlo!- George se lo arrebató de las manos con gesto crítico.

- ¿Cómo funciona?- inquirió Fred acercándose a su gemelo sumamente intrigado.

- Luna lo hizo- acotó Neville como quien no quiere la cosa a lo que los gemelos miraron a la rubia con sorpresa y un gesto parecido al ¿respeto?

- Solamente usé un poco de esencia de krapot...- les explicó como si nada- Todos saben que los krapots tienen poderosas propiedades de protección- agregó soñadoramente. Su aire inocente había regresado poco a poco.

- Luna, Lunita- canturreó Fred emocionado.

- Queremos hacerte una propuesta- secundó George arrodillándose frente a la mujer junto a su gemelo. Todos miraron la escena con confusión ¿qué se proponían?

- Ya está casada- intervino Ron alcanzando desde su cama la mano de su esposa como estableciendo que era suya, ella le sonrió con indulgencia.

- No es eso hermano, tranquilo- rió Fred sin cambiar de posición.

- Queremos proponerte que seas nuestra socia inventora en Sortilegios Weasley...- inició George.

- ¡Eres un genio! Imagina lo que podríamos hacer juntos- terminó Fred.

- No empiecen chicos- les advirtió su madre jalándolos de las orejas para levantarlos del suelo mientras ellos protestaban.

- Lo siento chicos, pero la revista consume mucho de mi tiempo, no creo que pueda inventar cosas con ustedes- negó la rubia con calma.

- ¿Lo ven? Déjenla tranquila- ordenó Molly a lo que los gemelos hicieron un puchero muy infantil- Por cierto ¿dónde está Remus?- cambió de tema.

- Ni lo menciones, está en el cuarto de al lado pero Tonks no nos deja acercarnos ni un milímetro. También está con ellos Remus Jr.- informó Ginny en todo confidencial.

- ¿Cómo amaneció hoy señor Weasley?- la voz de un sanador interrumpió su charla. El hombre entró al cuarto como si nada reconociendo que no estaban solos- Ah, qué bien que todos estén aquí- sonrió identificando a los presentes.

- Doctor Baldwin ¿cómo están nuestros padres?- le increpó Lily sin poder contenerse a lo que sus hermanos la rodearon en señal de apoyo.

El medimago miró a los jóvenes con un gesto de sorpresa ante la determinación que vio en sus rostros, esos niños tenían una madurez inusual. Intercambió una mirada interrogante con los adultos quienes asintieron mudamente para que contestara sin reparos, era su derecho al fin y al cabo.

- El señor Harry Potter sigue en cuidados intensivos, pero esta misma tarde lo trasladaremos a una habitación privada donde podrán visitarlo. Tiene algunas heridas menores que curamos en lo posible, pero otras tardarán en sanar debido a su gravedad. El señor Potter realizó un gasto de energía mágica exorbitante, un mago normal estaría muerto, pero afortunadamente no es un mago común y se recuperará.- esbozó una tenue sonrisa.- Me da gusto decirles que está fuera de peligro, sin embargo le va tomar tiempo despertar puesto que no ha recuperado ni la quinta parte de su magia- agregó un poco más animado al ver los rostros aliviados de los demás.

- ¿Y mamá?- cuestionó Sirius en esa ocasión.

- Bueno, la señora Potter es otro asunto muy diferente- evadió el medimago frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué tan diferente?- indagó Sirius sin dejarse evadir, los adultos se mantuvieron callados dando el manejo de la situación a los jóvenes Potter.

- La señora Hermione Potter es una hechicera sin duda excepcional- carraspeó el hombre un poco nervioso- Sin embargo todo tiene su límite y mucho me temo que ella sobrepasó el suyo al pelear con una herida tan grave y tan reciente- confesó.

- Pero va a estar bien ¿verdad?- preguntó James angustiado.

- No lo sabemos- soltó suspirando- Aún no recuperaba toda su sangre cuando se fue y perdió mucha más, no sabemos cómo hizo para moverse siquiera. Hay restos de una poción en su organismo que no conocemos. Además gastó mucha de su energía mágica, casi hasta la última gota, es por eso que su cuerpo es incapaz de producir la sangre faltante.- desvió la mirada- La mantendremos en cuidados intensivos para transfundirle toda la sangre necesaria esperando que su organismo pueda estabilizarse un poco. Pero si no lo hace...- calló.

- Ella no puede morirse ¿verdad que no?- Sirius buscó la mirada de su tía Ginny quien tenía los ojos húmedos.

- Claro que no Sirius, ella es la hechicera invencible- respondió Ron por su hermana al ver que ella no podría mentirle apropiadamente a su sobrino.

- ¿Podemos verla?- preguntó Lily con inmensa tristeza ante las noticias.

- Me temo que no. Cuidados intensivos es un área restringida- negó el medimago.

- Gracias por todo Doctor Baldwin- dijo Neville rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

- No hay de qué. Les avisaré en cuanto puedan ver al señor Potter. Con permiso- se despidió saliendo de la habitación.

- Ella estará bien, es fuerte- consoló Molly a su familia aunque ella misma estaba llorando- Además tiene que darme la receta de su pato al orange que me prometió- agregó arrancando una sonrisa a sus dos hijos gemelos.

Repentinamente, Luna se separó de su marido comenzando a escribir una carta.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?- cuestionó el ojiazul.

- La profesora McGonagall me pidió que le informara del estado de Hermione y Harry en cuanto supiéramos algo- declaró con un atisbo de tristeza.

- ¡Cierto!- saltó Neville- Remus me pidió lo mismo, voy a avisarle-

- ¡Cuidado con Tonks!- le advirtió Ginny al verlo salir con premura.

Los restantes se miraron con incertidumbre.

- Y ¿qué hacemos?-

- Ustedes dos tienen un negocio que reabrir. No dejaron Hogwarts para abandonar su negocio- les recordó Molly a sus hijos.

- ¡Cierto!- exclamaron los dos al unísono para salir rápidamente del lugar.

- Ginny hija ¿qué pasó con el Quidditch?- le preguntó Arthur.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Lo había olvidado!- exclamó la pelirroja- ¡Debo intentar convencer al Jefe de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos de que lo cancele!-

- ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso mamá, será la única distracción...- replicó su hijo.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que los Cannons juguemos, Frank? ¡Una cazadora está muerta (Chang), el guardián está en cama recuperándose de una maldición asesina (Ron), el buscador y capitán está inconsciente (Harry) y yo estoy con los nervios de punta!- recitó su madre velozmente.

- Bueno ya, ve a cancelar el Quidditch- se defendió su hijo- Pero voy contigo para conocer al Jefe- agregó.

- Muy bien, sólo no le digas a tu padre- asintió.

Ambos Longbottom salieron del cuarto sin agregar más.

- En cuanto a ustedes...- Molly miró a los menores uno a uno- Tienen que regresar a la escuela-

- Pero abuelita, no la han abierto- objetó Sara con una cara inocente y sin separarse del lado de su padre.

- Minerva ya está preparando todo y mañana reabrirán Hogwarts- comentó Arthur.

- ¿Ven? Regresarán al Colegio- dijo Molly sonriente.

- ¡¿Cómo lo hace?- reclamó Ron indignado- ¡¿No puede dejarnos descansar ni un poco luego de una guerra?- agregó.

- Papá, tú ya no vas a la escuela- le recordó su hijo Bill rodando los ojos.

- Oh cierto, entonces mañana ustedes regresarán a clases- sonrió el hombre más aliviado.

- A clases no. No hay profesor de Pociones, ni de Aritmancia, ni de Transformaciones...- replicó Lily razonablemente.

- Además no nos iremos hasta que nuestros padres estén fuera de peligro- declaró Sirius muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Estoy segura de que Minerva ya pensó en eso- dijo Molly- Y no les permitiré que se queden aquí. Volverán a Hogwarts y los mantendremos informados- declaró.

- Oye, yo soy el padre de Bill y Sara, y digo que se quedan conmigo. Por lo menos Sara- intervino Ron.

- Ronald- Luna lo miró a manera de advertencia mientras Molly Weasley se tornaba roja de coraje.

- Tranquila querida, nuestro hijo sólo bromeaba ¿no Ron?- medió Arthur comenzado a temer por la inminente explosión de su mujer.

- Eh sí, sí mamá, sólo era una broma- mintió el pelirrojo al ver su vida en peligro.

Los demás soltaron risitas nerviosas al ver cómo Molly aceptaba la mentira.

- Parece que todo está dicho- murmuró James angustiado por una razón que nadie conocía. Además de la salud de su madre, él necesitaba saber una cosa, algo que sólo ella podía decirle...

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

Pasada una larga y tumultuosa semana, Harry Potter despertó de su sueño. El ojiverde estaba sumamente adolorido y entumido, pero bien en general, lo más grave había ido sanando mientras dormía.

Al saber la noticia, su familia volvió a reunirse en su habitación y esta vez junto a Ron, Remus, Tonks y Remus Jr. Por lo que el lugar se encontró repentinamente repleto de gente con sus risas y murmullos.

- ¿De qué me perdí esta vez?- preguntó Harry colocándose sus gafas circulares mientras sus tres hijos lo abrazaban con delicadeza, pero sumamente felices de verlo despierto.

- ¡Soy el nuevo Ministro de Magia!- soltó Ron haciéndose notar entre la multitud.

Harry palideció en el momento mismo en que lo vio mientras su pulso se aceleraba ante el miedo de semejante aparición, su mejor amigo estaba muerto...

- ¿Estoy muerto?- inquirió temiendo por la respuesta.

- Por supuesto que no Harry querido- le sonrió Molly.

- Entonces... ¡Ron, estás vivo!- exclamó sorprendido pero alegre.

- Claro hermano, tiene sus ventajas juntarse con El-Niño-Que-Vivió- bromeó.

- Pero, yo vi cómo el Avada te travesaba- inquirió el pelinegro con incredulidad.

- Larga historia, luego te la contarán. Ahora ¿cómo te sientes?- intervino Molly sacando esa vena materna tan conocida por todos.

- Agotado- confesó el ojiverde sin borrar su sonrisa- ¿Y ustedes?- los miró de uno en uno.

- Bastante bien- sonrieron los gemelos pelirrojos desde atrás.

- ¿Chicos?- miró a sus hijos descubriendo que en sus rostros había alivio, pero también una inmensa tristeza- ¿Qué pasa?- se extrañó por esa actitud, pero de pronto notó que alguien faltaba- ¿Y Hermione?- preguntó buscándola por toda la habitación.

- Harry, cálmate- habló Neville al verlo comenzar a agitarse.

El ojiverde recordó de golpe lo último que había sucedido. La pelea, la mirada que compartió con su esposa, una mirada de entendimiento, de despedida...la explosión y luego, nada, obscuridad. Pensó que moriría ¿qué tal si ella...? No. Esa no era una posibilidad, no lo era.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó una vez más pero nadie le respondió- ¡¿Dónde está?- gritó tratando de incorporarse, pero unas manos lo retuvieron.

- Respira Harry, no te agites- le dijo Ginny.

- ¡Sólo díganme dónde está Hermione!- bramó histérico.

- Está en Cuidados Intensivos- confesó Luna con un tono vago.

Ante esa respuesta, el ojiverde se calmó considerablemente, estaba viva y eso era lo importante. Que estuviera en esa unidad indicaba su gravedad, pero vivía aún.

- Está delicada, pero saldrá de ésta hermano, como siempre. Es Hermione después de todo, hasta la Muerte misma es capaz de huir de ella- sonrió Ron desando que sus palabras fueran verdad.

- Es verdad Harry, ahora tú debes concentrarte de recuperarte- le sonrió Remus con cariño sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa.

- Todo terminó ¿verdad?- inquirió el ojiverde recostándose un poco más relajado.

- Sí, todo terminó-

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

Los días que siguieron al despertar del ojiverde, fueron de intensa actividad. El Ministerio deseaba saber todos y cada uno de los detalles de la pelea final contra Voldemort, sin embargo las cosas se complicaron puesto que los medimagos habían declarado que el mago obscuro había sido asesinado por un Avada. Harry negó rápidamente haber sido el responsable, por lo que los aurores analizaron su varita para comprobar dicha declaración, y así era; por esa misma razón analizaron la varita de Hermione descubriendo que esa era la autora de la maldición asesina que había acabado con Voldemort. Nadie sabía cómo había sucedido, así que debían de esperar a que la susodicha despertara para aclarar las cosas.

Harry estuvo todavía más ocupado al ser el Jefe de Seguridad Mágica, pues debía coordinar a los aurores e inefables para restaurar el bienestar de la comunidad y atrapar a los mortífagos fugados, cosa que lo mantenía constantemente estresado a pesar de las recomendaciones de su sanador. Por fortuna, sus hijos estaban sanos y a salvo en el Colegio, una preocupación menos.

- Potter ¿qué hacemos con el caso Zabini?- le preguntó Lawson uno de esos días.

- Pues hacer el dichoso juicio- respondió un poco irritado.

- No podemos, sin la declaración de Hermione no tiene caso- objetó el hombre tocando el punto sensible del otro.

- ¡Pues Hermione no está disponible!- gritó- ¡Está muy grave por si no lo sabías! ¡Así que dejen de fastidiar!- vociferó llamando la atención de los demás.

- Lo sé y lo siento Potter- respondió Lawson ecuánime- Pero esto es urgente ¿qué hago con Pansy Zabini? ¿La recluyo en su mansión nuevamente?- insistió Mark con paciencia, no quería mostrarse desagradable ahora pues comprendía el sufrimiento del hombre, nunca le caería bien, pero tampoco lo odiaba.

- Haz lo que te parezca. Tienes mi autorización- bufó el otro retirándose del lugar.

Harry se encerró en su propio mundo al ver que pasaban dos semanas más y su esposa seguía en cuidados intensivos sin señales de recuperación. No podría soportar el perderla, no así. Gustoso cambiaría su vida por la de ella, ella era más fuerte que él. Si ella se iba, él la seguiría sin importarle nada, ni siquiera sus hijos, pues sabía que serían bien amados; pero si él se iba, ella resistiría su partida precisamente por sus hijos...

El Ministro había hecho una declaración oficial diciendo que no celebrarían la victoria hasta el momento en el que Hermione se recuperara, no antes...Eso a Harry no le había subido el ánimo en lo más mínimo, por él que hicieran sonar el Big Ben como loco, no le importaba. Por otro lado, tuvo que hacer el papeleo correspondiente por la muerte de Cho Chang, cosa que lo deprimió aún más pues sabía que de él había sido la culpa de su muerte, a pesar de que nadie lo acusó.

Su familia trataba de hacerlo olvidar un poco sus preocupaciones obligándolo a visitarlos muy seguido. Molly se esmeraba en hacer sus platillos favoritos bajo el pretexto de verlo demasiado desnutrido. Pero eso no lo animaba, nada podría hacerlo, sólo ella.

Un buen día, en medio de una de sus comidas familiares en la Madriguera, una lechuza moteada hizo acto de presencia depositando una carta justo frente al ojiverde, quien suspiró imaginando que sería trabajo y la abrió con desgana.

_Señor Potter,_

_Requerimos de su inmediata presencia en el Hospital San Mungo. Ha habido cambios en las condiciones de la señora Potter. Gracias._

_Atte. Dr. Baldwin_

El aludido se levantó de golpe y, sin decir nada a nadie, se metió a la chimenea pronunciando con claridad su destino, luego desapareció entre llamas verdosas.

Aterrizó en el lugar señalado corriendo a toda prisa para ver al medimago que le había enviado la carta. Lo encontró regresando precisamente de la lechucería y lo interceptó rápidamente.

- ¡Doctor Baldwin!- exclamó- ¿Cómo está mi esposa?- preguntó directo al grano, no tenía tiempo de cortesías.

- Oh, señor Potter, no lo esperaba tan pronto- sonrió el hombre.

- ¿Cómo está Hermione?- repitió Harry comenzando a perder la casi nula paciencia que tenía últimamente, al ver esto el medimago sonrió un poco.

- Salió de Cuidados Intensivos. Su esposa está fuera de peligro- informó complacido mientras el semblante del otro se llenaba de alivio y sus ceño se ablandaba un poco.

- Gracias a Merlín- suspiró- ¿Puedo verla? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuándo despierta?- lo bombardeó de preguntas.

- Tardará un poco en despertar, pero está en una habitación donde puede verla- dijo haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

El ojiverde asintió de inmediato sintiendo a su corazón palpitar de emoción, como si supiera que finalmente vería su otra mitad, al amor de su vida. Por fin podía decir que todo estaría bien.

En cuanto Harry vio a su esposa recostada en la blanca cama de hospital, no quiso despegarse de su lado más que para ir al baño. Sus amigos lo obligaban a comer a punta de varita mientras sus hijos prometían quedarse con Hermione cada segundo posible, que no era demasiado pues seguían en la escuela, sin embargo les ayudaba el que su directora también pasara horas en el hospital.

- Herm, amor- la llamaba el pelinegro todos los días acariciando la mano de la aludida con cariño- Despierta amor, te necesito...tus hijos te necesitan. Tienes que despertar para que anules el divorcio...para que volvamos a amarnos como antes, como siempre...- le susurraba al oído- Te amo Hermione, abre los ojos...te amo- luego le depositaba un suave beso en la comisura de sus quietos labios, sin ser correspondido.

Por otro lado, los menores también le hablaban esperando que los escuchara en su aparente sueño eterno.

- Mamá, la escuela está regresando a la normalidad. Aunque todos extrañan a su profesora de Transformaciones, no es que la profesora McGonagall sea mala, pero ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a ti- le contaba Lily peinando su cabellera rizada con cariño- Además tienes que estar presente para fin de año porque me darán otro reconocimiento y quiero que lo veas, que te sientas orgullosa de mí...despierta mamá, por favor.- le decía con un claro tono de tristeza que le era imposible ocultar. Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo sin su mamá.

- Ya casi es la final de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, todo un clásico ¿no?- iniciaba su hijo mayor- Pero por primera vez, no me importa ganar o perder, porque entendí que hay cosas mucho más importantes que el orgullo...sé que he hecho muchas tonterías este año, pero ahora estoy tratando de redimirme. Y quisiera que me vieras hacerlo mamá...además quiero decirte que te quiero mucho, que te amo...perdóname por haberte mentido, no te odio...- murmuraba con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento- Perdóname, perdóname y abre los ojos mamá, por favor...te necesito- decía como plegaria hacia la figura inconsciente.

James no hacía comentarios, pues tenía un profundo temor de hablar con su madre. Definitivamente quería que despertara y lo abrazara como tantas otras veces, pero...esa duda lo carcomía por dentro poco a poco, dependiendo de la respuesta a su duda, su vida cambiaría radicalmente...suspiró discretamente mirando la pálida figura de bucles castaños junto a la inseparable figura del hombre del cual había sacado su físico casi al cien por ciento. Pronto, todo regresaría a la normalidad, al menos para todos los demás, para él no lo sabía y tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

El tiempo pasó lento para el mundo pues el reconstruir sus vidas, sus hogares y recuperar su serenidad no era sencillo. Además hubo demasiadas pérdidas por las cuales lamentarse y entierros en los cuales llorar; el Ministerio se había lanzado en una campaña de silencio pues no habían podido dar la versión oficial del final de la guerra, lo que había ocurrido en la antigua mansión Malfoy no podía concluirse sin el despertar de Hermione Potter. Los civiles querían saber la verdad y la Prensa no dejaba de presionar en pos de ella, tanto fue el escrutinio que unos aurores fueron posicionados fuera de San Mungo y los Potter, los Weasley y los Longbottom dejaron de salir en público por temor a ser acorralados.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

Un fin de semana de aquéllos, mientras James miraba a su inconsciente madre, y su padre y hermanos dormían, el milagro sucedió.

La castaña movió sus párpados terminando por abrir sus ojos de par en par mirando el blanco techo con ironía...el hospital seguramente estaría harto de ella y sus accidentes, deberían de darle una membrecía...

- ¿Ma..má?- susurró James sin poder creerlo, pero con una alegría innegable en la voz.

Como si hubiesen oído una orden, madre e hijo se miraron y hablaron juntos en una lengua que no fue oída por ningún hombre. La mujer esbozó una débil sonrisa tratando de tocar el rostro de su pequeño, sin embargo el cuerpo le pesaba horrores y no consiguió más que dolor por el esfuerzo.

- James- musitó con una voz tan ronca por no haber sido usada, que no parecía la de ella.

- Mamá...- el pelinegro derramó lágrimas de felicidad al verla despierta y llamándolo- Perdóname, pero necesito que me digas algo...es muy importante...- inició con voz queda y temblorosa para no despertar a los otros- ¿Acaso yo...? ¿Lo maté?- soltó con un hilillo de voz.

La ojimiel lo miró con sorpresa para luego sonreírle con dulzura y recordar lo que había sucedido aquél funesto día.

_**Flashback**_

Hermione vio cómo su hijo caía al suelo desmayado y supo, como sabía que saldría el sol, que todo había acabado. Supo que Voldemort no era ya una amenaza para ella ni para su familia. Observó cómo el cuerpo del rubio se movía nuevamente en un intento de sentarse en el suelo con un gesto abatido. Lo vio moviendo su varita en una perfecta floritura, pero no salió magia de ella, nada pasó. Vio cómo intentaba levantarse y seguir lanzando conjuros, pero no había magia, él no tenía magia...

- ¡NOOO!- bramó el falso Malfoy tirando con desesperación de su blonda cabellera.

- ¿Perdiste..algo?- dijo la castaña sin poder evitar un tono de burla en su cansada voz.

- No tengo magia...- respondió el hombre dejando traslucir en sus orbes escarlata un inesperado brillo de tristeza, profunda y desgarradora.- Soy un muggle...- agregó derrotado.- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué me hizo el mocoso?- bramó intentando otra vez sacar magia de su varita.

- Este es tu castigo..por todo el..mal que has..hecho- le dijo la mujer sin poder moverse de su lugar pero sosteniendo su varita firmemente.

- ¡Pero yo soy Lord Voldemort! ¡Amo de la Vida y la Muerte!- replicó el hombre mirándola con desespero.

- Nadie puede..ser amo de eso..sin pagar..las consecuencias...tu gloria..siempre fue ligada..a tu perdición- recitó sabiamente y con una chispa de lástima en la voz, ya no había nada por qué burlarse.

- Pero todo lo hice por un bien mayor...todo lo hice por ti- confesó el mago tenebroso acercándose poco a poco hacia donde la mujer estaba con un rostro cansado y sin esperanzas.- Todo lo que quería era tu corazón ¿por qué nunca me lo diste?- le preguntó con tristeza.

- Porque nunca fue mío...- dijo ella sin poder impedirle el aproximamiento, pero juntando fuerzas para un último hechizo.

- Malfoy te amó mucho...- inició sentándose frente a ella y levantando una pálida mano para acariciar su rostro, ella no pudo oponerse- Yo te amo demasiado...- agregó mirándola con fijeza- Déjame darte un último beso, uno donde sepas quién soy y que no sea influencia de la magia obscura, por favor- suplicó sin una pizca de orgullo, ya no le quedaba nada.

Hermione escuchó con sorpresa su ruego, pero vio que sus ojos resplandecían con un brillo platinado en medio del escarlata, entonces supo que no sólo Voldemort se lo pedía, Draco estaba ahí también, en algún lado un gramo de su esencia prevalecía. Entonces dejó que sus labios se juntaran.

La caricia duro apenas unos segundos, pero fue suficiente. El rubio cerró los ojos para atesorar el momento y le susurró suavemente.

- ¿Nos veremos en otra vida?- inquirió.

- No lo creo- respondió ella levantando su varita para apuntarle en el pecho.

- Adiós entonces Mía...- se despidió con única sonrisa sincera que había esbozado en su vida, nunca había sido amado, ni por su padre, ni por su madre, ni por sus abuelos, ni amigos, ni profesores, ni compañeros, ni súbditos, nadie lo había amado nunca. Y por primera vez había recibido un gesto cariñoso, uno sincero, así que sonrió.

- Avada Kedavra- murmuró Hermione lanzando la maldición que acabó definitivamente con la vida de ese mago obscuro, el cuerpo del rubio salió volando y cayó entre los escombros para jamás volver a ser habitado.

La castaña lo miró con pena, pero sabiendo que eso era lo correcto, luego cerró los ojos sin saber si sería capaz de abrirlos nuevamente, pero con la tranquilidad de saber que su mayor enemigo ya no podría hacer daño a sus seres queridos.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

- No- negó la mujer saliendo de sus recuerdos para responder la pregunta de su hijo menor- Tú..no..lo..mataste- confesó quitando un enorme peso de los hombros del menor que suspiró sonoramente.

- Pero no comprendo lo que pasó, apenas y recuerdo haber llegado contigo y...- comenzó a balbucear.

- Me salvaste y luego yo maté a Voldemort, nada más importa- le sonrió comenzando a recuperar un poco más su cadencia de voz.

Antes de que el infante pudiera agregar algo más, una atronadora voz llena de júbilo se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación.

- ¡HERMIONE!- vociferó Harry saltando del sofá donde dormía para correr al lado de la mujer de su vida, despertando a los mellizos en el proceso- ¡Gracias a Merlín que despertaste!- exclamó sumamente feliz mientras la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, pero muy delicadamente.

- ¡Mamá!- lo mellizos no esperaron más y también la rodearon con efusividad entre lágrimas de felicidad.

- Hola- los saludó la mujer con el cuerpo aún adormecido.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó su hija sin querer apartarse de su lado.

- Como si hubiera caído de una escoba- confesó haciendo reír a su esposo, eso ya le había pasado a ambos.

- Mamá- Sirius la llamó seriamente- Lamento mucho todo lo que dije e hice...- dijo.

- No hay nada que lamentar hijo, ya todo está bien- le sonrió ella con ternura a lo que el menor le regresó la sonrisa.

- ¿Vas a regresar a dar clases?- la apremió su hija sin poder evitarlo.

- No presiones a mamá Lily, apenas despierta de su siesta de un largo mes- la amonestó Harry pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¡¿Un mes?- preguntó la castaña agitándose un poco- Con razón me duele todo- bufó al saber que al recuperar sus funciones motoras, el dolor regresaría, justo como en ese momento, un mes...

- Iré por el doctor- se ofreció James saliendo tranquilamente del lugar.

- Estoy harta de estar en cama- suspiró la mujer mirando al techo.

- Y lo que te falta mamá, además seguramente querrán hacerte muchos estudios, eres un caso excepcional- sonrió su hija al ver la actitud tan infantil de la mayor.

- Con lo que me gusta llamar la atención...- gruñó la mujer con inconformidad.

- No creo que la retengan mucho, después de todo debe ir a la fiesta- sonrió Sirius.

- ¿Qué fiesta?- ella enarcó una ceja con curiosidad.

- La de la victoria desde luego- le informó Harry en el tono que usaba cuando algo no le gustaba mucho peor debía ir por compromiso.

- Pero eso ya tiene un mes ¿por qué no la han hecho?-

- ¿Cómo hacerla sin la heroína?- se burló Harry sonriente- El Ministro estaba esperando a que despertaras...ya sabes cómo son los políticos de lame botas- agregó.

- Pues me niego a ir. Estoy cansada y hambrienta, además ya llamo demasiado la atención- bufó incómoda y haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

- Así me sentía exactamente cuando tenía mi cicatriz, pero por fortuna tú me quitaste el fastidio de encima- bromeó el hombre a lo que la mujer le envió una mirada asesina.

- Muy gracioso Potter, si...-

- ¡Señora Potter!- una sonora voz la interrumpió- ¡Qué alegría el verla despierta! ¡Usted es sin duda una persona formidable!- exclamó el doctor Baldwin entrando en la habitación- Parece que sí es invencible después de todo- sonrió acercándose a examinarla- Debe de estar muy adolorida, pero no se preocupe que con unas cuantas pociones quedará como nueva. Pero eso sí, deberá cuidarse mucho- señaló con más compostura mientras agitaba su varita para examinarla a consciencia.

- ¿Cómo exactamente deberá cuidarse?- intervino Harry con interés.

- Más o menos como usted lo hizo señor Potter, nada de magia por lo menos durante tres meses y nada de esfuerzos físicos en un mes, además claro que debe de tomar sus pociones sin falta- declaró anotando los resultados del análisis en un pergamino.

- Entonces ¿qué voy a hacer?- se quejó la paciente.

- Podrá volver a enseñar, claro que solamente teoría y, para asegurarme de eso, le confiscaré su varita. Lo lamento, pero conociéndola...- terminó de revisarla- Tengo que ir a dar mi informe, pero regresaré. Me alegro mucho de su despertar y les deseo que pasen un buen día- se despidió saliendo de la habitación.

- No es justo- murmuró la adulta.

- ¡HERMIONE!- un coro de voces estridentes amenazó con dejar sorda a la castaña y después un montón de cuerpos amenazaron con asfixiarla.

- ¡Nos llegó la noticia de tu despertar y corrimos para acá!- soltó Ron abriéndose paso para rodear con sus brazos a su mejor amiga- Qué bueno que despertaste- murmuró con sinceridad.

- ¿Ro...Ron?- titubeó ella luego de salir del shock inicial de ver a su pecoso amigo con vida, pues la última cosa que supo era que un Avada lo había impactado, lo vio muerto en aquél lugar y el dolor que sintió en ese momento aún reverberaba en su pecho- Pero ¿cómo?- atinó a preguntar observándolo detenidamente para comprobar que realmente era él.

- Larga historia Herm- intervino Ginny quitando a su hermano del camino para abrazar a su amiga con delicadeza pero evidente emoción- Por un momento pensé que no volvería a verte tonta- lagrimeó sonriente.

- Yo también lo pensé, pero aquí estoy- le sonrió de vuelta la castaña decidiendo que luego averiguaría lo de Ron, pues lo principal era verlo con vida.

- Nos alegramos por eso, aunque yo sí sabía que despertarías hoy. Me lo confió un gnomo del jardín- habló Luna también abrazando a su amiga, los demás sonrieron, pero no se atrevieron a burlarse porque ya no sabían qué era verdad o mentira de lo que decía la rubia.

- Qué bueno que hayas regresado con nosotros- declaró Neville enseguida con un afecto sincero.

- ¿Y de qué me he perdido? En un mes seguramente pasaron muchas cosas- inició la ojimiel con una charla informal ansiosa por saberlo todo, le molestaba ignorar las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

- Pues...- iban a comenzar a contarle cuando unas voces les llegaron desde afuera.

- ¡Déjeme pasar! ¡Se lo advierto!- vociferó una mujer.

- Pero señora, ya hay mucha gente adentro...- intentó detenerla otra tímida voz.

- ¡No me importa! ¡Cómo si eso me pudiera detener! ¡Quítese de mi camino!- bramó y justo entonces la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una regordeta pelirroja seguida de un hombre medio calvo y de dos jóvenes idénticos- ¡Hermione querida! ¡Qué alegría verte despierta!- exclamó abalanzándose a abrazar a la castaña mujer sin reparos y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mo...lly- musitó la ojimiel sintiendo su cuerpo totalmente molido mientras sus hijos se reían de ella descaradamente.

- Lo sé, lo sé, ya pasó- dijo la mujer sin soltarla.

- Querida, creo que Hermione quiere respirar...- su marido la apartó gentilmente para alivio de la castaña- Bienvenida- dijo Arthur con una afectuosa sonrisa.

- Estamos llegando a considerar que te gusta ser siempre la heroína...- comenzó Fred en lugar de saludarla como los demás.

- ...Y eso siempre conlleva algo de locura, como vemos en tu caso claro...- secundó George con una sonrisa traviesa ante la reprobatoria mirada de su madre y la expectante de todos los demás.

- Así que...- dijeron a coro- Inventamos un nuevo dulce que produce una especie de euforia hilarante- informaron.

- ¿Qué hicieron qué?- la ojimiel los miró con suspicacia pero sólo ella lo hizo, porque los demás ya sabían de ese nuevo invento y esperaban su reacción expectantes.

- Es delicioso Herm y completamente seguro, no te preocupes- intervino el ojiverde para calmarla un poco.

- ¡Sí y es todo un éxito!- exclamó Ron entusiasmado.

- Te trajimos una muestra- de inmediato un envoltorio llamativo, pero elegante, llegó hasta las manos de la mujer con una leyenda que decía: "Mionish, una deliciosa locura" para luego explotar y volver a aparecer.

- ¿Mionish?- preguntó en voz alta mientras su sien comenzaba a palpitar.

- ¿No es genial mamá? Llevan una variante de tu nombre, yo quiero algo así también- sonrió Sirius.

- ¿Los nombraron Mionish?- repitió recordando su apócope Mione y que sólo pocos empleaban.

- Respira mamá, traté de detenerlos pero ya conoces a los tíos...- comentó Lily con cautela.

Todos los presentes esperaban una explosión de furia por parte de la castaña, en cualquier momento. Después de todo era bien sabido que Hermione (con cualquier apellido) detestaba las bromas al estilo Sortilegios Weasley. Sin embargo, se llevaron una grata sorpresa cuando la aludida se soltó a reír estrepitosamente como pocas veces sucedía.

- Te dije que estaba loca...- murmuró George recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de su siempre vigilante madre.

- ¿Herm?- la llamó Harry extrañado por su actitud.

- ¿Qué puedo decir Harry?- le dijo ella entre risas- Supongo que me he ganado ese título- confesó recobrando el aire y emitiendo un suspiro, pues era verdad que a lo largo de su vida había cometido muchas locuras, que en su momento habían sido arriesgadas pero ahora le parecían divertidas y ya nadie podría quitarle esa dicha.

Liberada la tensión, los demás fueron libres de reír. Pasaron largo tiempo platicando y poniendo al tanto de todo lo acontecido a la recién despierta, eso hasta que la irrupción de un personaje los interrumpió.

- Señora Hermione Dumbledore de Potter- recitó la voz masculina de un joven hombre ataviado en una fina túnica grisácea con ribetes platinados- Es todo un placer verla con nosotros- sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura y abriéndose paso entre los demás como si nada, seguido muy de cerca por otro hombre de porte serio.

- Ministro Roderick- lo reconoció la aludida con una nueva seriedad.

- Por favor, insisto en que me llame Dereck, señora Potter- dijo el otro con extrema amabilidad.

- Preferiría mantener a cortesía ante todo Ministro- negó ella con extrema educación arrancándole una sonrisa a Harry y una risita a los gemelos pelirrojos.

- Como prefiera- carraspeó el hombre al no obtener la confianza deseada, pero no se inmutó- Además de venir a ver su estado de salud desde luego, he venido a tomar su declaración sobre esa última batalla. Como sabrá, esto es de suma importancia.- con un gesto hizo que su acompañante sacara su varita haciendo aparecer una especie de vuela pluma junto a un extenso rollo de pergamino.

- Dereck, este no es el momento- intervino el ojiverde con un gesto sombrío.

- Lo comprendo Harry, pero es que es realmente importante, no queda otro remedio- dijo el Ministro aún con suma amabilidad pero con una leve cadencia de autoridad en su voz, no era una orden, pero tampoco una petición.

- Desde luego que existe otro remedio- otra voz intervino de pronto haciendo a todos mirar hacia la puerta donde una estoica mujer hacía su entrada- Y es que usted señor Roderick, regrese mañana porque la señora Potter está demasiado cansada para papeleo. Esperar un día más en consideración a la heroína del Mundo Mágico no puede afectar ¿no le parece?- increpó la anciana mujer de lentes rectangulares y profundos ojos azules con voz severa y pose orgullosa. Hubo un momento de completo silencio.

- Tiene razón profesora, disculpe mi falta de consideración- accedió el hombre sintiéndose algo intimidado por su antigua docente- Regresaré mañana, con su permiso- y se retiró tratando de conservar su dignidad mientras el otro hombre lo seguía guardando la pluma y el pergamino.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Usted intimida hasta al Ministro de Magia!- exclamó Ron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ronald- le reprendió su esposa al saber que así de efusivo era el pelirrojo.

- Tengo cosas que hablar con Hermione- declaró McGonagall impasible. Ante esto, todos comprendieron la indirecta por lo que uno a uno fueron saliendo de la habitación hasta dejarla vacía.

Por el tono de voz de la directora, su semblante severo y su mirada fría como témpano, Hermione supo que no iba con la intención de abrazarla y mimarla como todos habían hecho. Sin embargo, mantuvo la calma y respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

- Hola Minerva- saludó tranquilamente observando cómo la otra apretaba los labios con fuerza preparándose para hablarle.

- ¿Estás consciente de que estuviste a nada de morir?- le increpó lentamente a lo que la otra asintió como niña regañada- ¿Te pusiste siquiera a pensar en las consecuencias de eso?- la castaña volvió a asentir sin atreverse a hablar- Nunca más vuelvas a hacer una cosa así, te lo prohíbo Hermione. A la Muerte no se la engaña para siempre- espetó duramente y sin dejar de mirarla.

- Lo sé...- respondió la otra- Pero todo terminó- agregó.

- Me preocupaste mucho- la anciana relajó su expresión al haber ya descargado su preocupación en regaños. A continuación tomó asiento en la cama de la ojimiel con lentitud- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó ya con un tono cálido.

- Adolorida, pero completa- respondió Hermione notando cómo un agradable ambiente de familiaridad las envolvía, esa mujer no podía mantenerse enojada con ella por mucho tiempo, tal como una madre con su hija, porque Minerva estaba ahí para ella.

- Eso lo sé, me refiero al aspecto emocional- aclaró sabiamente.

- Destrozada- soltó la otra con voz derrotada- Primero lo de mi matrimonio, Draco, mis hijos, los ataques, la pelea, el secuestro, otra pelea, lo de Chang, mis hijos de nuevo, la supuesta muerte de Ron, más pelea...es demasiado...- suspiró agobiada, era cierto que se estaba recuperando físicamente, pero su corazón estaba apaleado.

- Comprendo...-

- No, no puedes comprenderlo, nadie puede- negó cerrando los ojos con pesar- Tuve que matar una vez más y no me arrepiento, pero ¡por Merlín! ¡Fue a Draco! No me importa si sólo era su cuerpo, yo maté a Draco y a Voldemort...- tuvo que soltar unas lágrimas de dolor- Voldemort, lo maté justo después de descubrir que tenía un corazón...pudo haber sido todo diferente si tan sólo alguien le hubiese mostrado algo de cariño...- en ese punto su voz se quebró y Minerva la rodeó con sus brazos en un intento de consolarla.

- Pero eso es algo pasado, algo que no se puede remediar y tú no puedes arreglar la vida de todos- la consoló acariciando su espalda con cariño.

- Lo sé...créeme que lo sé, pero me siento fatal- lloró- Me sentí feliz, aliviada... ¡de matar!- soltó sin poder contener las lágrimas pues realmente le dolía, sabía perfectamente que el asesinato conducía a la partición del alma de una persona, de ahí el origen de los horcrux. Y ella había matado otra vez.

- No te alivió el hecho de matar, sino el de saber que protegías a tus seres queridos- le explicó la mujer de mayor edad- Lo que hiciste lo hiciste por amor, y no hay nada más noble que eso...el asesinato no se justifica con nada, pero tú no tuviste otra salida. No hiciste nada malo Hermione y si pudiera cargar yo con esas muertes, lo haría por ti.- confesó también con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hermione no pudo más que desmoronarse, se dejó consolar como la solía consolar su madre adoptiva cuando se caía y raspaba, o como lo hizo su abuelo Albus descubierto su parentesco, o como lo hizo Draco el día que su vida dio un giro terrible...no quería seguir siendo fuerte. Lloró de alivio, de dolor, de pena, de culpa, de alegría, de tristeza, de lástima...y cuando finalmente no le quedaron más lágrimas, miró a la mujer que había asumido el papel de madre para ella.

- ¿Qué hicieron con el cuerpo de Draco?- inquirió con esfuerzo.

- Nada aún. Lo mantienen en la Sala de Hibernación esperando a que des tu declaración, pero tampoco han revelado su identidad como el responsable de todo lo malo que sucedió.- informó para tranquilizarla un poco.

- No permitiré que el nombre de Draco sea ensuciado- declaró la castaña apretando sus puños con resolución.

- Eso será muy difícil, pero- le sonrió un poco- si te muestras amable y hablas en privado con "Dereck", estoy segura de que podrás llegar a un acuerdo con él.- insinuó a lo que la otra captó la indirecta y comenzó a pensar en un plan.

- Sí, esa es una buena idea...-

- También ¿qué piensas hacer con tu matrimonio?- cambió de tema Minerva sin dejar de lado la vida amorosa de la que era como una hija para ella.

- Hablar con Harry, muchas cosas quedaron inconclusas- decidió masajeándose las sienes, no llevaba mucho despierta y ya estaba llena de decisiones que tomar y problemas por resolver.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

El hombre de cabello color negro azabache se paseaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su aún esposa con ansiedad. Desde el momento en que ella despertó, no había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado, ni siquiera habían podido hablar en privado y necesitaban hablar con urgencia. Muchas cosas habían quedado inconclusas entre los dos.

Sus tres hijos lo miraban con preocupación y cuando la puerta se abrió, se sobresaltaron un poco.

- Será mejor que hables con ella Potter- le dijo su antigua profesora con el tono formal al que ya estaba acostumbrado, jamás podría hacer que Minerva McGonagall lo dejara de ver como una amenaza a la felicidad de su alumna predilecta e hija en todo menos en sangre.

Harry se limitó a asentir, dio un paso hacia la puerta murmurando al oído de la anciana mujer un tenue 'gracias' para luego entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Hermione?- la llamó.

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo ella invitándolo a acercarse.

El hombre aceptó el ofrecimiento dispuesto a terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas. Si ella insistía en el divorcio, ya tenía preparados mil y un argumentos para hacerla cambiar de parecer. La miró directamente a los ojos y supo, como por instinto, que no tendría que usar más de uno.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¿Qué creen que pase?- preguntó el joven de cabello castaño sentado en el suelo del pasillo.

- No lo sé Sirius, pero me da la impresión de que será algo bueno- le dijo su melliza parada frente a él.

- ¿Desde cuándo se te da la adivinación?- inquirió el chico desconfiado mientras su hermana le lanzaba una mirada amenazante y James se limitaba a sonreír.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a su padre.

- Pasen chicos, tenemos que decirles algo- ordenó con tono neutro por lo que los menores se apresuraron a obedecer deseosos de saber qué pasaría con el matrimonio de sus padres.

Una vez dentro, cerraron la puerta y se acercaron a la cama donde su madre aún reposaba con gesto indescifrable.

- Su padre y yo hemos aclarado muchas cosas...- comenzó la mujer- ...y concordamos en que ambos caímos en una despiadada trampa- suspiró cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos.

- E hicimos muchas cosas que nos lastimaron demasiado...- continuó el hombre por ella, poniéndose a su lado en señal de apoyo.

- Y debido a que nos lastimamos tanto, algo se rompió para siempre entre nosotros- siguió ella ante la mirada angustiada de sus hijos.

- Desearíamos que eso jamás hubiese pasado, pero no está en nuestras manos cambiar lo que ya sucedió. Sólo nos queda decidir qué hacer con el tiempo que nos queda. Porque tenemos la firme convicción de que hay otras fuerzas actuando en el mundo además de la maldad. El amor, por ejemplo- declaró Harry con sabiduría.

- ¿Nos quedamos con mamá entonces? ¿Cuándo te visitaremos, papá?- preguntó Sirius sabiendo que esa sería su decisión.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una sonrisa.

- Creo que malentendiste la situación- le dijo su madre obligándolo a mirarlos nuevamente- No intentaremos pegar lo que está roto, sino comenzar algo nuevo y mucho más fuerte- declaró la mujer mientras Harry unía su mano con la de ella y se apretaba con cariño.

- Eso quiere decir que...-

- Sí Lily, anularemos el divorcio- le sonrió su padre mientras los menores esbozaban una enorme sonrisa, pues eso era lo que habían deseado desde hacía tiempo y ahora finalmente todo parecía regresar a su cauce.

- ¡Maravilloso!- exclamó Sirius abrazando a su padre mientras que James corría en pos de su madre para refugiarse en sus brazos como de costumbre y Lily se quedaba parada frente a ellos disfrutando de la escena. Era el retrato de su familia que siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa, no podía pedir más...de pronto, un click sonó en su cabeza y unos ojos verdes cual pasto le borraron un poco esa sonrisa...

Lo que quedó del día, los Potter lo pasaron juntos disfrutando de su alegría, misma que formó un ambiente cercano al de los patronus. Ese ambiente lo sintieron cada una de las innumerables visitas que recibió la castaña, todos quienes la conocían habían acudido a verla a excepción de ciertos jovencitos de la casa de las serpientes. ¿Cómo estarían?

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

'Toc, toc' la puerta sonó con suavidad.

- Adelante- concedió la castaña con amabilidad.

- Buen día señora Potter ¿cómo se siente el día de hoy?- inquirió la educada voz de Ministro de Magia que esa vez iba a visitarla sin compañía- Harry, buen día- agregó mirando al pelinegro que custodiaba como centinela a su esposa.

- Hola Dereck- saludó el hombre sin la menor intención de retirarse.

- Buen día Ministro, me siento mejor gracias- respondió la castaña en el mismo tono educado, decidiendo que debía de mostrarse complaciente si esperaba lograr lo que quería.

- En ese caso, ¿sería este un buen momento para tomar su declaración?- inquirió con cautela, pues lo que menos quería era provocar la furia de los presentes.

- Por supuesto. Harry- la mujer miró a su esposo significativamente a lo que el ojiverde se levantó para salir de la habitación con tranquilidad.

Una vez solo, el Ministro dejó escapar un suspiró.

- Lamento la insistencia señora Potter, pero es esencial contar con su declaración para cerrar este asunto de una vez por todas- explicó mientras hacía aparecer un pergamino en blanco y una fina pluma de fénix.

- Lo sé Ministro. Minerva puede llegar a ser muy sobreprotectora- sonrió gentilmente de la broma, y él otro rió relajándose cada vez más.

- La profesora McGonagall es una hechicera formidable, al igual que lo fue su abuelo Albus Dumbledore y como lo es usted misma- halagó el hombre tomando más confianza, haciendo relucir su encanto natural; no por nada había llegado a ser Ministro de Magia tan joven.

- Mucho hemos tenido que sacrificar para ganar ese reconocimiento- observó ella dramatizando un poco su tono.

- Comprendo señora Potter y créame cuando le digo que lo lamento- Roderick bajó la mirada con pesar- No muchos podemos destacar en poder mágico y nos enfocamos en otras áreas en beneficio de la comunidad- agregó como en tono de disculpa.

- Y usted hace un excelente trabajo con su parte- halagó esta vez ella- Por eso me atrevo a pedirle algunos favores que estoy segura no le costará nada cumplir debido a su importante posición- ella se incorporó un poco posando una de sus manos sobre la mano del hombre en cuestión, al tiempo que le sonreía cálidamente. El efecto de esas armas en contra de Dereck fue inmediato, sus mejillas adquirieron un saludable color carmín y su vista se desenfocó.

- Si está en mis manos concederle algo, lo haré- le respondió tratando de mantener la compostura, pero era complicado. Esa mujer, a la que hace unos segundos veía como la muy casada heroína del Mundo Mágico y madre de tres, ahora lo tenía nervioso. Ella era sin duda una mujer muy hermosa que, de hecho, fue su amor platónico durante su paso por Hogwarts.

- Como usted sabe, Pansy y Blaise Zabini ayudaron a nuestro bando en esta ocasión. Yo personalmente les debo mucho a ambos- comenzó sutilmente y sin dejar de sonreír.

- Oh, sí. Mark me comentó lo referente al juicio de la señora Zabini, que será realizado con ayuda de su declaración y yo personalmente me encargaré de que sea una sentencia justa- asintió racionalmente, eso no sería difícil.

- Gracias. Y con respecto al cuerpo de Blaise Zabini...- continuó ella con precaución.

- No podemos negar lo que fue ni lo que hizo, por lo que será enviado al campo maldito donde descansan los de su clase.- declaró como si fuese la respuesta esperada.

- Pero señor Ministro, él fue el que nos ayudó a encontrar a mis hijos...- alegó ella.

- No puedo dejar que se le entierre en un cementerio mágico ni muggle, me colgarían- objetó el otro sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

- No le pido eso, sino que tenga la posibilidad de ser enterrado en los terrenos de la mansión Zabini con su familia-

- Eso es arriesgado, pero si son discretos creo que puedo autorizarlo- asintió el hombre.

- Gracias de nuevo. Y un último asunto, es sobre el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy...- aventuró sabiendo que eso ya no resultaría tan fácil de discutir, pero debía hacerlo.

- Ese cadáver será exhibido y destruido públicamente.- dijo endureciendo la mirada y apartando su mano bruscamente del contacto de la otra.

- Pero él no tuvo la culpa de todo el mal que pasó- objetó ella a lo que Roderick la miró cómo si se hubiese vuelto loca- Quiero decir, fue Voldemort el responsable, no Draco. Voldemort poseyó el cuerpo de Draco para vengarse de todos, pero el verdadero Malfoy murió realmente durante la Segunda Gran Guerra Mágica- explicó rápidamente.

- No tenemos pruebas de eso- espetó el otro entre sorprendido e indignado por semejante declaración.

- ¡Mi palabra! ¿No le basta con eso?- exclamó enojándose, sin embargo pronto se calló pues sabía que de esa manera no lograría nada- Por favor...- suplicó.

- No puedo, esto no puedo hacerlo ¿cómo negar a la comunidad mágica el cuerpo del mago obscuro que tanto les quitó? ¿Cómo negarles la satisfacción de verlo destruido?- inquirió paseándose de un lado a otro.

- Dígales la verdad que le acabo de decir, estoy dispuesta a declararlo a quien sea, a tomar incluso veritaserum ante un jurado, lo que sea...pero por favor no ensucie el nombre de Draco, fue un amigo muy querido y no se lo merece...- le rogó con los ojos cristalinos.

Al verla en ese estado, el hombre no pudo más que sentir una profunda tristeza. Esa mujer había pasado ya por muchas cosas, recordaba la muerte de sus padres adoptivos, de su abuelo, la ruptura con sus amigos, la muerte del que había sido su novio, sus problemas maritales, el ataque a su Colegio, el secuestro de sus hijos, la batalla donde casi pierde la vida...el mundo le debía demasiado y si él podía hacer algo por ella, lo haría, después de todo era el Ministro de Magia.

- Veré qué puedo hacer, se lo prometo- soltó finalmente sentándose a su lado sobre la cama.

- Muchas gracias Dereck- le sonrió ella con sinceridad sorprendiendo al otro por la calidez que desprendió en su voz y por la confianza con la que lo llamó.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa?- preguntó en tono de broma.

- Pues sí- rió ella- Quiero anular los trámites de mi divorcio- confesó más relajada.

- ¿Qué? Y yo que pensé que todo este coqueteo nos llevaría a alguna parte- la castaña tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al verse descubierta, pero el hombre se limitó a reír al tiempo que hacía aparecer una serie de documentos con el sello del Wizengamot quemándolos como si nada- Está hecho, Gustav me ayudará si los warlocks reclaman algo, aunque no creo que lo hagan-

- No sé cómo pagarte lo que estás haciendo Dereck, gracias de verdad-

- En realidad, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor- comentó el aludido con astucia.

- Lo que sea que no tenga que ver con faltar a mis votos matrimoniales- ahora fue el turno del hombre para sonrojarse, la mujer le había devuelto la broma.

- No, sólo necesito tu declaración acerca de lo sucedido, luego darás una rueda de prensa acorde a ella y asistirás a la ceremonia por la victoria- enumeró amablemente y hablándole en segunda persona como viejos conocidos.

- Hecho- sonrió ella agradecida con el hombre y sabiendo que todo estaba bien.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

_**Los Zabini ¿villanos o héroes?**_

_Siempre asumimos la culpabilidad de esta familia de sangre pura y desde su comienzo se le vinculó con el Lado Obscuro. Pero ¿realmente son culpables?_

_La heroína Hermione Janes Dumbledore de Potter la Hechicera Invencible asegura que Blaise Zabini salvó la vida de sus hijos a costa de la propia, además afirma que Pansy Zabini le estuvo proporcionando valiosa información durante la 3ra Guerra Mágica, misma que ayudó a la Orden del Fénix, liderada por Minerva McGonagall, a luchar contra los mortífagos. Asimismo, el único hijo del matrimonio y heredero de la fortuna Zabini, Robert Zabini, peleó en Hogwarts para defender a los demás alumnos junto a algunos de sus compañeros de la Casa de Slytherin._

_Todo lo anterior, lo respalda la familia Potter, la familia Weasley y la familia Longbottom que, como sabemos, son personajes respetados en nuestra comunidad. Por lo que nos debemos preguntar si los Zabini merecen nuestro repudio o, por el contrario, nuestro agradecimiento..._

_Continúa en la página 5-7_

_**¿Draco Malfoy o Lord Voldemort?**_

_De acuerdo con las declaraciones hechas por los que se enfrentaron al Mago Obscuro, Draco Malfoy nunca regresó de la muerte. El antiguo Mago Obscuro Lord Voldemort fue quien estuvo detrás de todo esto, él se apoderó de la identidad del último de los Malfoy en un intento de regresar al poder y someter a nuestro mundo como en el pasado._

_Sin embargo, Lord Voldemort se topó con la Hechicera Invencible quien declaró: 'Les pido por favor, que no ensucien el nombre de Draco Malfoy porque Voldemort es el único culpable. Draco murió como un héroe y sobre todo como un amigo entrañable y así debe ser recordado...'_

_Estas palabras dejan más que claro su sinceridad e inmensa tristeza. Por ello, el cuerpo del joven Malfoy será incinerado esta misma tarde en una ceremonia pública, pero con todos los honores._

_Continúa en la página 2-5_

_**Un Final Feliz para los Potter**_

_Terminada la 3ra Guerra Mágica, Harry y Hermione Potter anunciaron la anulación de su divorcio pues afirman que todo fue un enorme mal entendido y que se aman profundamente._

_Sus hijos familiares y amigos se muestran eufóricos por la reconciliación tan enigmática como su vida. La pareja declara que quiere ser feliz ahora que todos los problemas terminaron y el mundo ya no los necesita._

_Continúa en la Edición especial de los Potter._

_**Ceremonia de la Victoria**_

_El día de mañana, se llevará a cabo el evento más esperado por el Mundo Mágico: la Ceremonia de la Victoria. Ahí se rendirá homenaje a los héroes caídos y a los que caminan entre nosotros._

_Se ha confirmado la asistencia de los Potter, los Weasley, los Longbottom y de varios representantes de los Ministerios extranjeros._

_´Será una ceremonia inolvidable' afirmó el Ministro de Magia Dereck Roderick._

_Continúa en página 2._

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¡Levántate ya dormilona!- exclamó una voz femenina entrando a la habitación si permiso.

- No grites, vas a asustarla- musitó otra mujer en tono soñador.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Levántate!- la ignoró la primera.

La castaña se negó a abrir los ojos, estaba cansada. Desde que se había despertado se sentía exhausta, según el doctor era normal por la enorme cantidad de energía mágica que había gastado y que sólo el tiempo la haría recuperarse por completo. Pero ya se le estaba haciendo un tiempo muy largo. Sintió un par de manos agitarla con insistencia, pero sin llegar a lastimarla, así que suspiró resignada.

- Ya estoy despierta, Ginny- murmuró mirando a la sonriente pelirroja con fingido rencor.

- Ya era hora. Dentro de poco será La Ceremonia- espetó la otra emocionada.

- En realidad dentro de doce horas- aclaró la rubia quien se mantenía al otro la de la cama.

- ¿Y por qué llegan tan temprano?- se quejó la castaña riendo internamente porque si todo fuera normal, Ron, y no ella, sería el autor de esa pregunta.

- Pues porque venimos especialmente para arreglar a la heroína (otra vez) del mundo mágico- le informó la pecosa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Pero estoy convaleciente, seguramente nadia espera que vaya como si nada- alegó la de rizos con una actitud suplicante.

- De hecho, todo el Mundo Mágico está ansioso por verte y no creo que quieras presentarte en bata ¿o sí?- dijo Ginny.

- ¿Luna?- la castaña miró a su otra amiga en busca de ayuda, no quería ser arreglada.

- Los critoms me dijeron que le hiciera caso a Ginny el día de hoy- declaró la aludida con su perenne sonrisa igual a la de los viejos tiempos.

Y así, Hermione se vio en las garras de su querida amiga pelirroja quien le aseguraba sería la hechicera más bonita de toda la fiesta, luego de ella misma claro. Eso no compensó nada de la tortura a la que estuvo expuesta.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó un hombre de gafas redondas e increíbles ojos verdes.

- ¿Cómo crees?- dijo la mujer que lo acompañaba en un tono sarcástico que hizo sonreír al otro.

- Todo irá bien mamá. A mí me gusta esto tanto como a ti- la consoló su hija haciendo una mueca de fastidio que sólo acrecentó la sonrisa de Harry.

'¡_Los Potter_!' se escuchó desde el otro lado de las enormes cortinas encantadas.

- Ya tenemos que salir- la mujer asintió y Harry le sonrió con cariño comenzando a avanzar a su lado.

En cuanto la pareja, seguida de sus tres hijos, salió, el público estalló en aplausos y ovaciones mientras cientos de flashes los acribillaban sin piedad. Los Potter se acomodaron en la parte central del pódium y a un lado de los Weasley y de los Longbottom quienes no se veían tan incómodos como ellos.

- En este día celebramos la caída del mal- comenzó a decir el Ministro de Magia con voz formal, pero imprimiéndole el justo entusiasmo- Celebramos el triunfo del Mundo Mágico. Pero, sobre todo, celebramos a los héroes que hicieron esto posible, porque sin su ayuda probablemente no habría nada qué celebrar- calló unos segundos para darle peso a su declaración- Sin embargo, no soy yo quien debe hablar de esto puesto que no estuve ahí, porque no soy un héroe...así que le cedo la palabra a Hermione Potter- agregó en medio de una estruendoso aplaudo mientras la mujer se adelantaba con paso lento hacia el centro de la plataforma.

La castaña llevaba el hermoso vestido rojo sangre que heredara de su madre como reliquia de Rowena Ravenclaw, se notaba serena y, cuando se detuvo, le aplicaron un sonorus para permitirle hablar cómodamente. Todos callaron.

- Quien tiene algo por lo qué vivir, es capaz de soportar cualquier cómo. Por esa razón es que estoy parada frente a ustedes y no tres metros bajo tierra- inició su discurso con dureza y mirada impasible- Todo lo que he hecho en la vida ha sido por amor, por defender a mis seres queridos. He visto magos morir, he matado...y créanme que eso no es nada heroico, nada poético- suspiró- En las guerras pasadas todos hemos perdido cosas muy valiosas e irremplazables y ni siquiera mil victorias nos las regresarán. Sin embargo, nosotros seguimos aquí para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, cada día; para que nuestros hijos tengan un legado, para recordar con amor a los que se fueron, y para disfrutar de la vida que tenemos- habló con fervor- Este día no pertenece a unos cuantos sino a todos. Reconstruyamos juntos este mundo para poder compartir los días de paz que espero sean muchos- finalizó retrocediendo un poco para reunirse con su familia mientras la multitud nuevamente aplaudía mezclando la nostalgia con la dicha.

- Sabias palabras que nos llevan a la culminación de este discurso.- siguió el Ministro- Hoy ha sido declarado como festivo y se le denominará 'El Día del Fénix' porque nos levantaremos de las cenizas- el hombre esbozó una sonrisita- Y además, porque al parecer es el símbolo de los Dumbledore- agregó como broma.

Hermione quedó sorprendida ante el nombre y ante la clara alusión a Fawkes, a la Orden y a su misma forma animaga. Sintió un apretón en su mano y miró a su esposo con los ojos cargados de emoción a lo que él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas favoritas.

- Y para inmortalizarlo, me enorgullece inaugurar estas nuevas estatuas- con un movimiento de la varita del Ministro, tres estatuas doradas aparecieron armónicamente alrededor de la Gran Fuente del Atrio del Ministerio de Magia.

La primera estatua era de un mago de porte estoico y prominente barba quien portaba unos pequeños lentes en forma de media luna. El hombre estaba envestido en una de sus características túnicas y en una mano sostenía su varita mientras que con la otra acariciaba la figura de su querido fénix. En la parte inferior podía leerse claramente: _'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Gran héroe, vencedor del Mago Obscuro durante la Primera Gran Guerra Mágica'_ luego esas letras se desvanecían para mostrar: _'Son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades'. _Hermione no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas pues el rostro de la estatua era tan fiel al de su querido abuelo, que su sonrisa le dolía y en sus ojos hasta podía notar ese aire entre travieso y sabio que lo caracterizó en vida.

La segunda estatua era de una mujer hermosa, suavemente esculpida; poseía una elegante barbilla y una nariz delicada, tenía una mirada tan profunda y orgullosa que era casi imposible sostenérsela, pero que contrastaba con su amable sonrisa. Un rizo de su cabellera se escapaba de su tocado dándose un aire despreocupado. Poseía el aspecto y esbeltez de una muchacha joven, como de una princesa infinitamente dulce. Sin embargo, al mirarla detenidamente parecía más vieja, más llena de tristeza y pesadumbre, pero serena y sosegada. Estaba de pie con un libro abierto en su mano izquierda y su varita en la derecha en actitud relajada, pero elegante. En la parte inferior podía leerse: _'Hermione Jane Dumbledore de Potter. La Hechicera Invencible, vencedora del Mago Obscuro durante la Segunda y Tercera Gran Guerra Mágica'_, luego se formaba otra frase: _'El futuro aún no se ha escrito, nosotros hacemos nuestro propio destino'_. Harry se sintió tremendamente orgulloso al ver a su amada esposa inmortalizada en la áurea estatua, y supo que nadie se lo merecía más que ella precisamente porque ella creía que no se lo merecía.

La tercera estatua mostraba varias manos diestras levantadas empuñando sus varitas hacia arriba y hacia un mismo punto de donde salía un elegante y majestuoso fénix con las alas abiertas en señal de victoria. Verla provocaba un sentimiento de felicidad y esperanza por lo que muchos de los presentes sonrieron. Abajo rezaba: _'La Orden del Fénix, héroes verdaderos'_, para desaparecer y formar otra frase: _'De las cenizas despertará un fuego. Una luz de las sombras brotará.'_ Ante esto, Minerva tuvo que reprimir una lágrima mientras que Moody gruñía como no queriendo la cosa y los demás miembros sonreían con orgullo.

Enseguida, más aplausos inundaron el inmenso Atrio donde la fiesta comenzó tal y como se tenía previsto.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Tienes una estatua!- exclamó Sirius en medio del bullicio.

- Y no entiendo porqué ¿por qué sólo yo?- increpó la aludida señalando con recelo a su marido y amigos.

- Sí tenemos una, somos parte de la Orden del Fénix- intervino un sonriente Neville, tratando de salvar su cuello.

- Pero no salen sus rostros- objetó la ojimiel sin conformarse con esa respuesta.

- Es que nosotros estábamos despiertos para impedirlo- bromeó Ron recibiendo un empujón por parte de su hermana.

- ¿Lo sabían?- ahora sí que se estaba enojando la castaña.

- ¿Y Lily?- cambió de tema Harry astutamente.

- Iré a buscarla- se ofreció Sirius de la nada.

- Mamá...- James jaló de la mano a su progenitora reclamando su atención para mirarla significativamente.

- Lo sé cariño, no te preocupes- le dijo ella mientras sus otros sobrinos terminaban de distraerla de su antiguo enojo por el asunto de la estatua.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

Lily se sintió orgullosa al contemplar la estatua de su madre sabiendo que era lo más adecuado que el Ministerio pudo ofrecerle.

Su mirada se dirigió al público casualmente, cuando un inconfundible brillo verdoso llamó su atención...era él. Estaba envestido en una fina túnica azul obscuro con ribetes plateados y con su quebrado cabello perfectamente peinado. Intercambiaron una mirada y él comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla de la multitud lo que ella imitó discretamente, necesitaban hablar con urgencia.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraron finalmente un poco apartados del bullicio, pero no dijeron nada. Simplemente se miraron fijamente, verde contra verde, y pudieron leerse a la perfección, así como ella notaba que él estaba feliz, triste, orgulloso y nostálgico, él sabía que ella estaba radiante a la vez que temerosa. La castaña esbozó una sonrisa y se lanzó a los brazos del joven que la recibió con naturalidad, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Tuve mucho miedo Robert- soltó ella sollozando en su hombro.

- Tranquila Lilian, ya pasó. Nadie te volverá a hacer daño- le susurró al oído con ternura.

- No es eso- se separó un poco de él para verlo a la cara- Tuve miedo de no verte otra vez y de no poder decirte algo muy importante...-

- Déjame decirlo a mí primero por favor- le pidió al suponer lo que ese algo era, ella asintió mudamente- Te quiero- declaró el pelinegro con tal sinceridad y con su sonrisa ladeada predilecta que ella sintió esas palabras en su pecho.

- Yo también te quiero- le correspondió ella, a lo que él la acercó hacia sí para besarla suavemente y sellar su mutua declaración.

- Zabini- llamó una voz con un toque de irritación. De inmediato, ambos jóvenes se separaron para verla figura de Sirius Potter parada frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

- Sirius, no te atrevas a...- el reclamo fue interrumpido.

- ¿Qué pasa Potter?- preguntó Robert con tono sereno y aferrando a la castaña por la cintura en una clara actitud de reto.

- No he tenido oportunidad de decirte algo. Lamento lo de tu padre, mañana nos veremos en el entierro ¿de acuerdo? - dijo el castaño para sorpresa de su melliza.

- De acuerdo Potter, hasta mañana- asintió Robert con una educada venia, mientras el otro daba media vuelta.

- Ah- se detuvo sin girar- Si la lastimas, considérate como el último de los Zabini- agregó metiendo sus manos en el pantalón de su túnica de gala para marcharse sin más.

Robert esbozó una sonrisa divertida ante la amenaza, sabiendo que el otro ya lo había aceptado o por lo menos se había resignado, por eso tomó una decisión.

- Lilian Potter ¿serías mi novia?- preguntó sonriente a lo que la joven parpadeó repetidamente para salir del shock anterior y entrar a uno nuevo.

- Sí- respondió finalmente plantándole un beso al joven slytherin.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

- Bien, se inicia oficialmente la apelación al juicio de Pansy Zabini neé Parkinson- habló el Warlock Supremo con autoridad ante los warlocks, los testigos, el público y la acusada quien se encontrada en la silla del centro designada específicamente a ella- La resolución anterior fue el de condenarla a arresto domiciliario perpetuo por sus crímenes de la Segunda Gran Guerra Mágica, esto teniendo por atenuante la existencia de su hijo Robert Blaise Zabini- recitó el hombre leyendo un pergamino- Ahora se discutirá el que Pansy Zabini haya violado dicha condena atacando a un auror, robando su varita para irrumpir en San Mungo y atentado contra el personal del mismo, todo esto evidentemente la haría merecedora a la pena máxima, sin embargo hay testimonios a considerar. Señor Lawson, por favor- pidió a lo que el hombre se adelantó.

- Como jefe del departamento de Aurores, me avergüenza profundamente la conducta de uno de mis elementos, Fitzroy como saben ya ha tenido su propio juicio en donde fue encontrado culpable de abuso de poder y acoso hacia la señora Zabini. Por lo que la conducta de la convicta fue meramente en defensa propia y lo subsecuente nada más que un acto desesperado al saber, de modo brusco, el estado de salud de su único hijo- señaló al chico entre el público.

- Gracias. Señor Potter- el pelinegro se puso de pie para rendir su testimonio mientras Lawson se sentaba.

- Nunca traté a Pansy Zabini mucho, a penas y la conozco- inició un poco incómodo, detestaba declarar cosas- Pero cuando irrumpió en San Mugo se notaba desesperada y sólo gritaba que quería ver a su hijo. Es cierto que atacó al personal, pero en defensa propia y nadie resultó gravemente herido; nosotros la contuvimos, pero cuando mi esposa llegó, su actitud cambió radicalmente y se mostró sumamente cooperativa. De hecho, me entregó la varita robada y fue puesta bajo vigilancia constante. Nunca intentó nada.- terminó.

- Muchas gracias- dijo el Warlock Supremo mientras todos hacías sus anotaciones y comentaban entre ellos- Por último, señora Potter, si es tan amable- le sonrió el hombre a la aludida.

- Como saben, conozco a Pansy desde el Colegio, pero la traté más durante nuestro séptimo año- se levantó la mujer iniciando con su relato- Ambas nos convertimos en mortífagas en ese entonces, siempre pensé que era una superficial cabeza hueca, que seguía los dogmas de sangre pura por mera imitación y no me equivocaba- en ese punto Pansy se permitió sonreír con ironía- Durante la Segunda Gran Guerra Mágica la vi muy poco, pero seguía siendo la misma sólo que más sádica y con esposo. Luego la arrestaron y no supe más de ella hasta que entré a trabajar a Hogwarts este año y conocí a su hijo Robert. Pansy me pidió en una carta que nos viésemos, al principio pensé en ignorarla puesto que no le debía nada, pero decidí arriesgarme y fui a su mansión. Los aurores en turno pueden atestiguar eso. Cuando la vi, no reconocí a la Pansy de nuestra juventud, más bien vi a una madre como yo y, cuando hablamos, descubrí que sabía leer y que tenía verdaderos sentimientos, me pidió ayuda con su hijo y accedí. Desde ese momento nos mantuvimos en contacto, ella me dio información de todo lo que sabía respeto al mago obscuro; gracias a su ayuda atamos algunos cabos sueltos y demás. Todos estos años nunca causó problemas, lo de San Mungo fue un acto de desesperación al saber herido a su único hijo, cosa que puedo comprender perfectamente al ser madre, además es clara muestra de que es humana como cualquiera, de que es capaz de amar...y aunque el estigma de ser mortífaga nunca la abandone, como a mí, ella ha cambiado y merece la oportunidad de demostrarlo- finalizó.

- Gracias. Señora Zabini ¿tiene algo qué decir?- inquirió el moderador mientras Hermione regresaba a su lugar.

- Amé a Blaise con toda mi alma y amo a mi hijo más que a la vida- declaró sin inmutarse pues era un slytherin orgullosa a pesar de todo y no suplicaría piedad, lo dicho ya estaba dicho y no había más.

- En ese caso, levanten sus varitas para dar a conocer el veredicto- todos los warlocks así lo hicieron apareciendo un pergamino en manos del moderador quien lo leyó en voz alta- Pansy Zabini neé Parkinson, el Wizengamot ha decidido absolverla de su condena con la condición de que preste servicio a la comunidad mágica y que encuentre un empleo honesto. Se le devolverá su varita so pena de que si realiza magia negra, esta será destruida para siempre- sentenció el hombre.

La aludida esbozó una sonrisa incrédula mientras su hijo se levantaba para ir a su lado y abrazarla sin importarle todo el público que tenían.

- Sé que son un par de cursis, pero debemos irnos- intervino una risueña castaña.

- Cállate Mione- le sonrió la pelinegra soltando a su hijo mientras una joven castaña se acercaba al mismo para darle un efusivo beso en los labios ante la estupefacción de la adulta recién liberada- ¿Qué...? ¿Acaso...?- miró a la ojimiel interrogante.

- Te lo dije- asintió la otra contenta- Es hora de irnos- la tomó de la mano dispuesta a correr, pero chocó contra alguien.

- Recuerda que nada de esfuerzos físicos- sentenció un pelirrojo al tiempo que cargaba a Hermione para llevarla en brazos- Esto es lo aceptable- agregó divertido.

- ¡Ron!- protestó la mujer ante las risas de los presentes.

_**ººº**__**HDP**__**ºººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**__**HDP**__**ººººº**_

El grupo apareció en los terrenos de la mansión Zabini, donde el cuerpo de Blaise reposaba ya custodiado por dos aurores.

- Te corresponde- le dijo Harry a Pansy con neutralidad.

- Blaise...- comenzó la mujer acercándose al cuerpo de su esposo seguida de su hijo- Te amé desde el momento en el que miré tus ojos hasta el momento en el que te los cerraron para siempre...aún te amo y donde quiera que estés, algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo- murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Padre, no tuve oportunidad de conocerte mucho, pero lo poco que lo hice lo atesoraré, porque me enorgullece ser tu hijo. Descansa en paz, papá- dijo Robert a lo que su madre sonrió levantando su varita para hacer la tumba, enterrar el cuerpo y poner un epitafio: _'Blaise Zabini, amado esposo y padre. Con su último aliento defendió lo que más amó.'_

- Robert, que la fortaleza y el sentido del deber de tu padre sean una perdurable lección para ti- le dijo una mujer al menor tomándolo del hombro con cariño.

- Oh, arruinas el momento tía- le reclamó en broma Robert mirándola con sincero agradecimiento- ¿Acaso tener una estatua te hace un libro de frases?- preguntó maliciosamente.

- Más respeto jovencito, que soy tu tía y te enseñaré una lección- lo amenazó fingidamente.

- Ni se re ocurra Mione, que su madre está aquí para defenderlo- se interpuso Pansy entre ambos sacando su varita para seguir la broma.

- Qué miedo, me lo dice alguien que no ha hecho magia en 16 años o más- se mofó la castaña con una mueca puramente slytherin.

- Pues por lo menos yo sí puedo hacer magia- contraatacó la pelinegra, y eso fue un golpe bajo, los demás adultos y los menores, contemplaban la escena divertidos.

- ¿Ah sí?- la ojimiel se agachó lentamente y se incorporó como si nada ante la extrañeza de la otra- Pues yo no necesito de magia para vencerte- declaró arrojándole trozos de pasto y tierra que había tomado del suelo y que cayeron en el pelo y la túnica de Pansy.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Me ensuciaste!- chilló la pelinegra- ¡Ya verás! ¡Voy a decolorarte el cabello y le haré crecer pasto a tu ropa!- amenazó.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, un poco temerosa, cuando de pronto, sintió un jalón en su cintura y poco después se acomodó sobre una escoba y a la espalda de un hombre conocido.

- Tú caballero volador te ha salvado de la feroz criatura- bromeó Harry dejando atrás el suelo donde Pansy reclamaba que no era justo y los demás reían sin poder contralarse.

- Se lo agradezco caballero ¿qué puedo hacer para recompensarlo?- rió ella abrazándolo por la espalda con devoción.

- Hacerme sentir en un beso la fuerza de mil poemas de amor- recitó dramáticamente.

- Concedido- con esto, lo besó profundamente, con todo el amor que se profesaban saliendo por cada uno de sus poros, haciendo danzar sus leguas al mismo compás, amándose como lo harían aún después de la muerte, pues ya habían comprobado que nada los podría separar más.

Y que jamás necesitarían otro amor más que el suyo.

Eran sus respectivos soles.

Eran sus respectivos dioses.

Eran todo.

Eran uno.

Eran.

Son.

Serían.

Fin.

* * *

_**¿Epílogo?**_

_**Gracias a todos por leerme, prometo contestar comentarios pronto, pero a penas tuve tiempo de subir este capi...**_


	38. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así pues sólo me atrevo a tomar prestados sus personajes e inventar a otros cuantos.

**H****UELLAS ****D****EL ****P****ASADO**

ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0O ººoo0O0Oºº

**Epílogo**

ººoo0O0Oººoo0O0OooººO0O0ooºº

_Parece que fue ayer cuando el tiempo se detuvo,_

_cuando tu mirada chocó con la mía_

_y nos dijimos hola con alevosía._

_Aún recuerdo todo lo que vivimos,_

_todo lo que sufrimos_

_y por todo lo que ahora sonreímos._

_Todo parece ahora tan lejano,_

_tan ajeno y a la vez tan nuestro._

_Tomaré tu mano_

_y con una caricia sabré que valió la pena lo pasado._

_A pesar de todos estos años,_

_siento, amor, como si ayer a penas te hubiese encontrado._

_-H.J.P-_

* * *

- ¡¿Dónde están mis pendientes?- chilló una histérica voz femenina.

- Los llevas puestos- declaró otra voz con tranquilidad.

- ¡¿Y el ramo?-

- Lo tiene Ginny...-

. ¡¿Mi varita?-

- En el tocador frente a ti-

- ¡¿Y mi saco?-

- ¡Por Merlín! Tú no usas saco sino vestido- bufó la segundo voz- Cálmate Lily- agregó con un toque de diversión.

- No puedo mamá ¡voy a casarme!- objetó la joven de castaña cabellera.

- Lo sé mi vida y no podría estar más feliz por ti- le sonrió la mujer de idéntica cabellera rizada.

- ¿Qué es todo este ruido?- un hombre de ojos verdes entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Es sólo Lily amor, está nerviosa por la boda- le explicó la mujer de mayor edad.

- Eso lo sacó de ti, porque me contaron que estabas igual momentos antes de la nuestra- declaró el hombre acercándose a ella por la espalda con el fin de rodear su cintura con delicadeza a lo que ella giró el rostro para darle un beso en los labios, el cual fue aumentando en intensidad lentamente.

- ¡Disculpen, pero la que se casa hoy soy yo!- carraspeó su hija entre exasperada y divertida.

- ¡Oigan!- un joven hizo aparición en el lugar sin tocar- ¡Acabo de ver a Robert despegando en su escoba con una rubia de cuerpo escandaloso!- exclamó.

- ¡¿Qué?- a Lily casi le da algo.

- ¿Qué dices Sirius?- su madre le dirigió una mirada alarmada.

- No le creas mamá- intervino otro joven entrando también a la habitación de la novia- Sólo está molestando a Lily- agregó.

- ¡Te voy a matar Sirius!- su melliza hizo ademán de hechizarlo pero su madre la detuvo.

- No debes estresarte demasiado hoy hija, mejor terminemos de arreglarte- sugirió la mujer- James, mantén controlado a tu hermano por favor- dijo al otro joven quien asintió tranquilamente.

- ¿Seguro que no es verdad? A mí no me molestaría mucho...- susurró Harry a su hijo mayor quien le devolvió una sonrisita sabiendo que eran los celos normales de un padre para con su única hija y de un mellizo para con su única melliza.

- Es mentira, pero aún podemos "persuadir" al novio de que lo haga- sugirió el castaño traviesamente.

- Ni se les ocurra- les advirtió James colocándose al lado de los dos hombres- No sé cómo es que ustedes dos se parecen tanto- bufó divertido.

- En actitud dirás, porque tú hermanito eres un clon de papá- se mofó Sirius mirando de arriba a abajo a su hermano menor.

Y es que era verdad, James Potter era una copia exacta de su progenitor, desde su rebelde cabellera azabache hasta la forma de sus anteojos, la única diferencia notoria para distinguirlos era su evidente diferencia de edades además claro de que James poseía los hermosos ojos color del ámbar de su madre y había heredado su elegante garbo. Harry se sentía orgulloso de él y envidiaba su negra cabellera pues la suya ya poseía bastantes canas que le daban un impactante contraste, su pequeño ya no era tímido ni nada, era un adolescente sumamente maduro, inteligente y responsable, muy al contrario de Sirius que prefería bromear a leer un libro aunque su inteligencia innata no podía ser ocultada. Sirius Potter era todo un merodeador, junto con Frank Longbottom, no dudaba que la población femenina lo adoraba por su rebeldía y ligereza de carácter además de su indudable atractivo físico. Sirius no se parecía a él si no a su madre pero con rasgos masculinos y tenía los profundos ojos celestes de Albus Dumbledore, situación que le provocaba innumerables recuerdos de pláticas en el despacho del anciano director. Harry suspiró con una sonrisa en su rostro ya algo arrugado dirigiendo su intensa mirada esmeralda hacia las dos mujeres de su vida: Hermione y Lily. Ambas eran asombrosamente parecidas, Lily parecía la versión joven de su madre a excepción de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda que él le había legado, pero hasta en el carácter se parecían a pesar de que la joven se mostraba más relajada y menos formal que la mayor. Su Hermione ahora mostraba mechones de cabello ligeramente más claro en algunas partes y su rostro estaba adornado por leves arrugas que evidenciaban que ya no era una muchachita, pero a él le seguía pareciendo la mujer más hermosa del lugar pues la amaba con la misma intensidad de siempre.

- Estoy lista papá- la voz de su hija lo regresó a la realidad. La observó y no puedo evitar pensar que estaba bellísima en su vestido blanco cual nieve.

- No esperaba menos de la hija de tu madre- le sonrió con adoración ofreciéndole el brazo mientras sus hijos tomaban los brazos de su madre preparándose para caminar por El Pasillo.

Los cinco Potter hicieron su aparición en el elegante salón repleto de personas mientras la orquesta mágica comenzaba tocar, avanzaron lentamente.

A su paso veían rostros sonrientes y conocidos, Luna y Ron abrazados, los gemelos con sus respectivas familias, los ancianos Molly y Arthur, Bill y Fleur con sus hijos, Charlie con su esposa, el ya no tan pequeño Remus Jr. con sus padres, Ginny y Neville junto a su único hijo que sonreía divertido, los jóvenes Sara y Bill entusiasmados por la boda de su prima, la anciana Minerva sonriente, amigos de Hogwarts de todas las casas, Will con Adriana, Peter con Alice y John con su novia, miembros de la Orden que aún vivían, trabajadores del Ministerio, todos estaban ahí, Pansy en primera fila a un lado de su hijo quien portaba una boba sonrisa en su aristocrático rostro pues veía fijamente a su futura esposa.

Lily no pudo más que sonreírle al llegar a su lado mientras su padre se le entregaba al otro ojiverde y el Ministro de Magia iniciaba con la ceremonia.

- Siempre imaginé este momento- susurró Hermione con emoción contenida.

- ¿La boda de tu única hija con un slytherin?- increpó Harry incrédulo.

- No- lagrimeó la mujer sin poder evitarlo- El día en el que soy completamente feliz- declaró sonriente.

- Te prometo que habrá muchos más de estos días- le sonrió su marido pasándole un brazo por la cintura para atraerla hacía sí y consolarla.

- ¿Me lo juras Harry James Potter?- ella lo miró fijamente con sus sabios ojos color del ámbar.

- Por nuestro amor Hermione Jane Potter- la miró de vuelta con sus verde orbes y le plantó un beso para reafirmar ese juramento.

Pronto escucharon aplausos a su alrededor y una mano los separó sin mucha delicadeza.

- Están quitándoles el protagonismo a los novios- gruñó una divertida Pansy señalando que los ahora esposo también se besaban.

- ¡Les presento a Robert y Lily Zabini!- exclamó el Ministro.

- Lilian Jane Zabini ¿lo imaginaban?- se burló Sirius algo triste al ver a su melliza casada.

- En lo absoluto hermano- sonrió James enigmáticamente dedicándoles una última mirada a sus dichosos padres y sabiendo que el mundo finalmente estaba como siempre debió de estar porque el tiempo siempre escribe un final perfecto.

"_Delante de mí había dos caminos, yo elegí el menos recorrido y así fue todo muy distinto."_

* * *

**Vaya, de cierta forma me siento triste porque se ha terminado. El fin ha llegado a su fin y sé que extrañaré escribirlo, así como extrañaré que me escriban.**

**En fin, el epílogo es el final y espero les haya gustado.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos lo que me dejaron sus comentarios, de verdad gracias a:**

**Elisa Li Kinomoto (por todo tu apoyo, constante y vigorizante; ese es un secreto entre James y Hermione),** **lanyera, belmi (gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, espero todo haya salido bien con las elecciones y pues respecto al medallón te lo dejo a tu criterio) WALIXELA, mily cullen hale (gracias por los cumplidos) y a todos los lectores anónimos.**

**Ahora a terminar mi otra historia, nos vemos allá si les parece (necesito inspiración jeje).**

**¡Hasta siempre!**

**Atte.**

**««¤&…Ç****R****ζ****S****…&¤»»**


End file.
